Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4
by Devi77
Summary: Here's the continuation of my storyline as it takes six months after the defeat of the Elect in which Sam and his family are living in exile, only for Dean to find and protect them from the notorious Darbus Toller and his plethora of artificial creations.
1. A Simple Family on the Run

**Supernatural:** **Chronicles** **of** **the** **Order** **4**

 **Chapter** **1:** **A** **Simple** **Family** **on** **the** **Run**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was at my office as I was writing a letter of resignation to the Order. The damage to my reputation by Darbus Toller was already taking its toll as I placed the letter in an envelope and slipped it into the outgoing mail compartment. With the night settling in, we were ready to go as we had enough money, food, and other things for us while we were leaving. Just as I was about to leave my office, I noticed Herschel standing there as he didn't want me to leave, for he owed a lot into being here as it would devastate him if we all did.

"You can't leave like this," he said. "Who's gonna be master of this castle now?"

"Herschel," I said. "You've done enough, so I'm relieving you of your services."

"I hate to break it to you, but my services here are for life and I won't leave this place, no matter what you tell me."

"Then if we show up again, there's also the scrutiny we're put into by the hands of Darbus Toller."

"Anyway, where will you go?"

"We'll go as far away as the galaxy will hold us, but until then, I leave the castle under your care."

I left my office as Herschel stood firm into seeing me off. When I saw Reiko with Dirk, Carly, and the twins, we were ready to leave as this home would never again welcome us the moment we step foot to Alecrast once again. It was a terrible time to go, but our fate was sealed the moment Darbus showed up at the gates of the castle, for our time away was already beginning…

* * *

 **Six** **months** **later** **…**

Dean was taking up temporary residence here in the castle as he still notices it to be empty after I left six months ago. When he went outside, he saw the fresh snow falling to the ground in which he noticed Kuroichi and Wakana coming back from the market with some fresh fish in their baskets. Both _karasu-tengu_ were sad all the way since my departure as being here became more dismal than normal. Even Dean was feeling the pinch since he walked outside towards a wooden post the moment he was thinking about Darbus Toller and his entourage of women surrounding him. The sounds of them agreeing and disagreeing filled his ears as he was punching at the wooden post until his hands bled. Even Kuroichi and Wakana were concerned as they wanted to console him not to push himself too far, for having me leave Alecrast was more than enough to bear on him.

"There he goes again," said Wakana as she saw Dean punch at the wooden post. "I just wish that he would focus on his squad in the Hunter Corps instead."

"After what Darbus did to Sam by smearing his name, he's too busy raking in all the wealth and recognition that screams dangerous," said Kuroichi.

"I heard on the news that Darbus is gaining meteoric ground since Dick Roman back in the Elder Days, but some say that he's a lot better than Sam."

"And that does more harm than good," said a man dressed in Chinese winter garb as he came in from the gate. "It's been nearly two years since I came here to give my sons a scolding during Thanksgiving, but this time, the welcome is bleak."

"Kansas Tang of the Order of Letters. It's been ages since you came here as a small one from Rietza. Now, you've come to a place of depression instead of life."

"I've come to pay a visit to the de facto master of this castle and it's _not_ my blockhead son who's become the steward of this place."

"If you're looking for Dean, he's over there punching at that wooden post over there," said Kuroichi as he was concerned for what's been going on here. "He's been like this since Sam and his family left six months ago, but he's still focused on getting rid of Darbus on the sly."

Kansas walked towards Dean as he was still pounding at the wooden post until his hands were bleeding. By the time he stood firm, he saw him turn around to see him in person for a while as there was so much to discuss, for bringing me back was the top priority to putting Darbus in his place. It may be a hard pill to swallow, but the time was now as Alecrast couldn't take any more of the arrogant aristocrat and his musings into putting his Master Race on the map.

"So, I see that my son-in-law prefers pounding at the wooden post instead of listening to reason," said Kansas. "Still, the absence of Sam and his family has weighed heavily on this planet."

"Any word of him?" asked Dean.

"No, but from what I heard from the main headquarters, Ginryu saw his letter of resignation, but he tore it up and burnt the paper entirely due to the fact that he's not gonna be sucking up to Darbus."

"Good for him, but that doesn't change the fact that the prick who killed Ippei Mitani goes free and comes up roses after what he pulled. He even put a bounty on Sam's head."

"Dean, according to what I looked up, there was no bounty on Sam's head and if there was, there would be tons of wanted posters plastered on the walls of every city on this planet. As for Ginryu and the Elders of the Order, they've already picked the one who would find and safeguard Sam and his family."

"And who would _that_ be?"

"The one who will find and safeguard Sam and his family is _you_ , Dean. You know so much about his whereabouts, but he's afraid for everyone to fall under Darbus' machinations. If there's a sign of him still living and breathing, you will go there."

"And I will do it..."

Dean walked away from the post as he was on his way back inside of the main house. With Kansas, Kuroichi, and Wakana following him inside, they were ready to be in warmth of the interior as the fresh snow continued to fall onto the ground on a cold January day. Sooner or later, he would hear from me or my whereabouts, but not now as there had to be a time for strategy to get me back home to Alecrast in order to put Darbus Toller in his place once and for all…

* * *

I was in the forest in the northern part of the Wintry Plain on Shiganshina as I was busy hunting for food during my exile there. The sight of the deer approaching was more than enough to keep us all fed for the winter months as I was armed with a bow and arrow that was given to me a few months prior. The deer in question, which was a young buck, was unsuspecting as I was ready to make the kill sharp and steady. When I fired the arrow into its neck, I saw it buckle down onto the snowy ground as I sprang forward with my sword to finish it off, for its meat was more than enough to keep my family fed in this January winter weather.

"May the gods welcome you in the afterlife," I said as I used my sword to slice off the deer's head.

With the deer killed, I got to work as I gutted it and chopped off its hooves and tail. The head and entrails were placed in burlap as I poured salt into it and later set it near the circle of rocks and wood to light it with, for it was Elven tradition to burn the entrails and remains of the animal that was killed to honor the gods up there. By the time I lit the pyre, I prayed for the deer's passage as I later put its meaty remains onto a sled to bring back towards the set of slug roe homes in the Dabb Mountains, where we've been staying at for a while now. When I got back to my home, I was welcomed by Reiko as she was happy to see me safe from the wintry weather, for she was grateful that I came back in one piece.

"I'm grateful that you're safe, Sammy," she said.

"I brought back venison for us so we won't go hungry for a couple of days," I said.

"So, the hunter with the raw power comes back from hunting a deer," said a cat-like man as he was dressed in winter clothing. "It's also a blessing from the gods that he brings a fresh kill of venison to feed his family to go with his vegetables he's been growing in the lower part of the slug roe homes."

"I take it that you've had praise for me, Badur, but this fresh kill will only last my family for a couple of days until the next kill."

"I'm glad that you brought back some meat, Sammy," said Reiko. "We'll make the effort of what you caught at our advantage. Besides, the last of the meat is cooking right now in which it's consisting of roast beef with vegetables."

"As soon as I get done skinning the deer carcass, we'll place it in the meat locker for further storage. It's the least I can do for now."

I whistled as I saw Dirk sprinting out of the slug roe home we were staying in. When he saw the deer carcass in the sled, he had a feeling that I would bring back more than just meat for storage. When we got it into the slug roe home we were staying at, we dragged the deer carcass into the butchering room in which we were dressed into protective clothing to do it. We got to work by removing the skin and sectioning it into quarters for further meals for the next few days as we threw away the skin into a plastic bag. By the time we got done, we were ready to wrap the sections into vacuum-seal wrap as we were ready to place them in the meat locker for further storage. When we made our way towards it, we placed it into the shelves in this frozen area as we were happy that we got meat in there for the next few days until I went in and started hunting again.

"There's enough meat to last us for the many days until you decide to take an odd job into fishing in the river and stream," said Dirk.

"Until the next buck comes along, we have enough to last the week," I said.

"Well, at least Bambi's on the menu after what you did."

"Furthermore, you don't aim for Bambi, you aim for his mother. That's how it goes and that's how it is if we're living in the Dabb Mountains."

"It's also a godsend that these slug roe homes are futuristic in which you used them to your advantage by adding in a hydroponics lab for growing fruits and vegetables for us to eat."

"These set of slug roe homes are actually the remains of a Draaza ship that got embedded into the mountains for many centuries. It's also a godsend that the technology in it came to good use or else we would've been starving right now. Tomorrow, we'll hunt for boar or perhaps bison to keep us fed, but for now, we have all the time in the world to enjoy our meal for tonight."

Dirk and I removed our protective clothing as we left the meat locker and storage area and went directly towards the living part of the slug roe homes where we saw Carly chasing after one of the chickens that were living here with us. Life was grateful for us since we left Alecrast as the stigma of Darbus' smear campaign against me was more than enough to cause fear into what I would do next if I was called back home. In these slug roe homes that were once a Draaza ship that was embedded into the Dabb Mountains, I put my abilities to good use when it came to raising chickens and growing food to last us for a while. The six months we had were rough at first as I made further use to what I had in store, for my family came first more than anything, especially when it came to the two Cat Sidhe children I had in my care.

By the time Dirk and I made our way towards the bathhouse, we got off our clothes as we began to wash ourselves in the basins. Inside, the water was heated by the warmth of the volcano that was dormant near the Draaza ship we took refuge in as we washed ourselves from all the toils of our duty here in our temporary home on Shiganshina. When we rinsed off, we walked towards the bathtubs that were filling up as we got into them the moment we turned off the faucets when they got to full. Both of us were relaxing in such comfort as we didn't have to worry about anything out of the ordinary, until the memories of Alecrast began to weigh me down.

"This place can be useful as a resort than a set of slug roe homes," said Dirk as he was relaxing in the tub he was in. "I bet that you can bring all the chickens and produce you can muster so we won't go hungry here in these mountains."

"And being here is far different than being in the castle on Alecrast," I said.

"It's been six months since we left, but it kind of blows that Darbus Toller got his way in the end the moment he issued a bounty on your head for ten thousand gaurhee."

"If there's a bounty on my head, then Darbus is gonna have to change his currency here because it consists of zalaks, which is the monetary choice in the western part of the Ashizoka System."

"You miss everyone back on Alecrast, don't you?"

"Yes, but if we went back to where we lived, then we would not only stir the wrath of Darbus, but put the rest of our family and friends at risk. I can't do that, even if Dean and his own family would beckon me to come back home, but if there's a chance encounter, I can't let him be put at risk after what Darbus said to me."

" _And_ _who_ _would_ _blame_ _them_ _if_ _one_ _of_ _your_ _friends_ _and_ _family_ _members_ _die?_ _They_ _will_ _all_ _blame_ you _in_ _the_ _end..._ "

Those words from Darbus continued to haunt me as it was a stark reminder of having my reputation being tarnished was the final nail in the coffin for me. I was in exile, but it would soon become a permanent stay if time would have the chance to stay away for now. I was thinking about all those days in the castle on Alecrast as I was even thinking of Dean and the others in which I hope that they weren't steeped under the wrath of Darbus and his artificial creations during my absence…

* * *

Dean was in the dining room with Kansas as they were waiting for dinner to be served. With Dahlia and Mizuki sitting in high chairs, they've grown into very adorable babies as they were even getting started with baby food at seven months old. By the time Magda brought it in there, it was none other than shrimp dumplings and hot and sour soup to go with them for dinner. Even though there were attempts to make everything here cheery, Dean still missed me and my family as he felt a sense of emptiness while being here. By the time he got his meal, he noticed Magda stare at Kansas as she never expected him to be here of all places.

"Daddy," she said. "It's been a long time since you came here."

"And I take it that you bore my granddaughters, but they're too small to be out and about," said Kansas. "It also seems that a certain son-in-law of mine has a birthday in a few days."

"Don't remind me," said Dean as he took a bite of his hot and sour soup. "Mine's not the only one on that day. Aora and Ghimru were also born on it as well."

"You miss Sam and his family, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I want that asshat who chase him off to pay for what he did..."

"And he's slowly rising to prominence in his dirty glory..."

"Hey! We've got company!" cried a familiar voice as he entered into the dining room.

"Your timing is bad, Kevin," said Dean. "It's also something that needs to be addressed if we're gonna go and bring back Sam and his family."

It wasn't long until Dean and the others saw Reuben, Paninya and little Nerinya arrive with Reina as they were more than likely to be here for tonight's powwow. Still, there was the business into bringing me and my family back home to consider as there had been trouble on the horizon so far. The summit here in the dining room was more than likely to be appealing to Dean as he was most likely to be going for what was about to happen next. He was itching to set up his crew to bring me home very quickly as he wanted to shove Darbus' nose in his own filth if need be, for the time of the Toller Dynasty was more than likely to have a dent in it.

"It's been a while, Dean," said Reuben as he was holding Nerinya in his arms. "I bet that you're starting to get lonely since Sam and his family left six months ago."

"Don't try to sugarcoat it," he said as he was feeding Dahlia some baby food on her plate. "It's been six months since he flew the coop, but I'm _not_ gonna sit by and allow Darbus to rain on his parade by adding fuel to the fire to the smear campaign against him."

"I hope that they're alright," said Paninya as she was concerned. "It's not fair that Darbus pulled that trouble after they saved everyone in Gale Canyon, but this smear campaign has crossed the line."

"It's _not_ just the smear campaign that has put the Council of Elders on edge," said Reina as she got out her tablet and turned it on. "If you think that ousting Sam out of Alecrast was bad...," She shows everyone a news feed on screen as it showed up in full view. "You're _not_ gonna like what you're about to see..."

Everyone saw the news feed as the headlines were talking about Darbus and his meteoric rise to being into rockstar status. The sight of the arrogant aristocrat angered Dean as he was itching to tear him apart for the past crimes that he did six months prior. He never forgot about the death of Ippei Mitani at the hands of Darbus as he saw him on screen surrounded by his artificial creations that were known for their blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain white skin.

"...Darbus Toller has risen to high status as he is known for making a name for himself as humanity's finest specimen," said a newscaster. "He's even gained a lot of respect from the main branch of his family after the debacle of ousting the Order of Letters member, Sam Winchester, six months prior. In that time, his popularity with the human populations in the Ashizoka System has skyrocketed as a result into penning his latest work, _I Am Lord Darbus_ , which reached number one on the bestseller list. What's his next motive everyone asks for? No one knows, but Darbus will tell us eventually."

"My goal is to bring humanity to the top and I won't stop until I do," he said on screen. "Besides, everyone will agree with me someday."

"That was Darbus Toller in the spotlight. And now, we have the weather for the western areas on Alecrast in which there will be snowstorms coming in the next few days that were foretold in _The Galactic Farmer's Almanac_."

"Oh, bite me!" exclaimed Dean.

He saw the meteoric rise of Darbus to be a thorn to the sides of many as he wanted revenge against him for what he did a few months prior. He wanted to do away with the prissy aristocrat with an evil smirk on his face as he viewed him as a man who was more than likely to be taking over the entire Ashizoka System with his Master Race in tow.

"That guy pisses me off to the extreme," he said.

"After what he did to get away scott-free, he's not stopping one bit," said Magda as she was feeding Mizuki some baby food. "As for trashing Ippei's memory and tarnishing Sam's reputation, he's got a lot to answer for after attracting the ire of both the Order and the Alecrian Army."

"That's _not_ all that he's answering for," said Kansas. "Some of the Toller family are calling on him to be cut off from the main branch after killing Ippei and throwing Sam's reputation in the mud. General Thorndike has also called upon an inquiry to have Darbus' immunity from all his crimes stripped once again _without_ the meddling of Reinhardt Toller."

"But the guy's untouchable," said Kevin.

"Not entirely," said Reina. "As soon as we locate Sam's whereabouts, we'll have him brought home with his family, but not without protection. Just recently, Darbus sent his artificial dolls to do his dirty work and if one person says Sam's name or even mentions him in all ways, then he'll use them to do harm to whoever wants the one with raw power to return."

It was a start into bringing me back as the time was now in the form of those who were getting fed up with Darbus and his artificial creations running amok while reveling in the rockstar status that continues to flourish. Still, Dean was ready to accept the offer into forming his squad from the Hunter Corps just to safeguard me and my family, but will I answer the call to him?...

* * *

I was in the dining room with Reiko and the children as we were having our evening meal of beef stew and baked bread for dinner. Even the twins were eating baby food as they were making a mess out of themselves in their high chairs. Both of them were about to turn one as they were getting bigger than normal in which I was seeing them with teeth in their mouth while drinking out of their cups to complement their messy meal. We ate like a family in the slug roe home in the mountains as we were also happy that the interior was none other than a derelict Draaza ship that was embedded here. In our six months of exile, we were most likely to be making a name for ourselves while staying with those who were considered to be wrongly tarnished by those who smeared their names. It was a fleeting and normal time for us as we were also safe from the snowstorm outside, for a blizzard was coming here with extra winds and snow on the horizon.

"Ghimru, you're such a mess," said Reiko as she grabbed a cloth and cleaned his messy face.

"Both of them have a birthday in a couple of days, but we're gonna have to get some eggs from the chicken room just to mix into a cake," said Dirk. "Besides, if we're gonna celebrate their first birthday, we're gonna have to put a lot of effort into making a cake for them in order to make a mess out of themselves."

"Tomorrow, Reiko and I will go towards the town below to get some supplies to bake a cake for the twins," I said. "It's the least we can do for them, but one of you has to be the babysitter instead of C'Torrha, who's gone into hibernation."

" _Who_ has gone into hibernation?" said an insectoid woman as she was dressed in winter garb. "We all know that I won't be silenced by the winter air here in these mountains."

"It's been a while, C'Torrha, but the twins' birthday is in a couple of days in which we're going into the town below to get them a cake."

The insectoid woman, C'Torrha, was someone that had been both displaced and disgraced by those who smeared her as she had nowhere to go like the rest of us. Unlike me and my family, she was without her children and human mate as she was alone, but thriving with the support of those who were there for one another. Even Reiko sensed sadness within her as she was ready to offer our insectoid friend a meal from the bitter cold as well.

"Would you like some stew, C'Torrha?" she asked.

"You have a kind heart for one who destroyed Behemoth near that Orc stronghold in Gale Canyon," she said. "You also have courtesy that is fitting for one who has descended from the Knights of Heaven as well."

"When we left Alecrast, we were travelling by space rail from planet to planet in order to get by on a daily basis, but there were many who viewed us as legends even after Sammy's reputation was tarnished by Darbus Toller six months ago."

"At least you and your family have a home with all of us here. It's the least that all of us can do for you after showing up here in the mountains doing odd jobs and such. If only I had mine with me before I left my home planet of Dorne many years ago..."

"There's no need to be either sad or ashamed, C'Torrha," I said. "Even though most of us here in the Dabb Mountains have lost our status, the only motive into keeping us alive is within our hearts and minds as well."

We all enjoyed our meal as we were all family here in that derelict Draaza ship that was embedded in the Dabb Mountains. Being here on Shiganshina was something of a godsend to us as there was no prejudice to everyone, despite their race, gender, religion, or sexual orientation as we were all cut from the same cloth while being here in the Wintry Plain on this planet...

* * *

Dean was dreaming as he found himself on a bridge that got blown into pieces from shelling. He never expected to see something like that as he noticed me on the other side of the bridge. He was happy to see me, but I wasn't happy to see him as I was most likely to deliver a warning into not pursuing me, for I didn't want him to tread into further danger while pursuing me on the spot.

"Sammy!" he yelled as he saw me from afar. "It's time for you to come home!"

"I can't come with you this time, Dean," I said. "This is a warning to stay away."

"I'm not gonna bow down to pressure into kissing into Darbus' ass that easily, for I'm still gonna find you and bring you back!"

"And I'm telling you to back away before you get dragged into the mud under scrutiny. In the end, by the time you find us here, you'll end up noticing that we'll be gone, so I suggest that you abandon your crusade before it's too late."

At that moment, Dean woke up in a cold sweat as he got up from the futon and went out of the room and towards the bathroom. He was staring at the mirror as he was seeing the imprint of raw power protruding from his chest in which it was glowing with such flow indeed. Even though the light was turned off, he was his own nightlight as he went towards the squat toilet to relieve himself. By the time he was finished, he flushed the toilet as he washed his hands in which he saw the light turn on. When he turned around, he saw Reina standing in front of him as she was concerned about his mental state after seeing the news report about Darbus and his rockstar status a few hours ago. It was something that was propelling him to punch the aristocrat in the jaw as he was also missing me and my family, who were far away from Alecrast six months ago.

"You're not in fine fettle, are you, Dean?" she said as she saw him getting ready to leave the bathroom. "You miss Sam, don't you?"

"He's far away in which he told me to back off in a dream," he said.

"Then you can challenge that dream in order to bring him back."

"The dream I had was a warning to keep as is in which he doesn't want me to look for him."

"This isn't the first time that something was about to be kept as is the moment Sam's past self didn't want his soul back due to the self-surviving mechanism he built in him during the Elder Days. Luckily, he got his soul back before it was too late, but as for what is happening now, it might be too late before we get to him in time."

"Reina..., it sucks that Sam and his family are out there in some backwater planet rotting there while Darbus is smelling like a rose while fucking his own creations just to get off on the success he procured in the past six months." Dean sinks to his knees as he was about to break down from the emptiness he was suffering from. "In the end, I don't want anything else for me. All I want is my brother back and that's all that matters..."

"Hey! There's a call!" cried Kevin as he sprinted towards Dean and Reina. "It's urgent, so you better go and hear it before it's too late!"

Both Dean and Reina followed Kevin out of the bathroom as they were going towards my office in which they heard a message on the phone. When Dean answered it, he heard static coming from the phone it was a long distance call that would soon put an end to my six month exile on the spot. He was ready to hear from me, but all he heard was a voice with a crisp Britannic accent that was similar to that of an Orc's.

"Hello, fake 911 phone call," he said.

"Is this Dean Winchester?" asked the male voice.

"Yeah, that's me; what seems to be the problem?"

"I know where your brother and his family live."

"Spill it; we don't got all night here."

"Sam and his family have been living there in the Dabb Mountains, where a set of slug roe homes have been created from a derelict Draaza ship. All I know is that a customer came in and said that he must be returned to Alecrast before chaos ensues."

"Dabb Mountains? Is _that_ where Sam and his family were staying at?"

"Yes, but he and his family have been staying here for six months now, but they can't put off going back home forever."

"I'll be there to get them, just hang tight."

"Dabb Mountains? That's in the region of the Wintry Plain on Shiganshina," said Reina. If Shion knew about their whereabouts, she would call us on the spot, but that place is known for its abundance of wild game and farming, but it's also known for having a refuge for those who were disgraced."

"Reina, we're gathering everything but the kitchen sink, 'cause I'm not gonna let him wander around Shiganshina while Darbus is busy treading on everything here on Alecrast. It's the best lead since Sam took the wife and kids with him, but we're not gonna be steeping to new lows kissing Darbus' ass all the live long."

"Amen to _that_ ," said Kevin as he saw Dean hang up the phone. "It's about time we got to work into getting everything together to get Sam and his family back from that place, but will he welcome us?"

"He will, because we're not gonna let him out of our sights after what happened here six months ago. In the end, we'll thumb our noses at Darbus and put that asshat in his place, for we're not out of the fight just yet."

"Before we go into details, there's a Draaza ship that can take you there and it's located in the Kingdom by the River," said Reina. "From what I know, the Draaza ship known as the _Hinchcliffe_ once belonged to the former Dominus in which it was acquired when it was discovered years ago. It's your best bet and it'll bring you into one place to another with a cloaking device just to hide from the Army of Cain if need be."

It was the best bet for Dean to acquire as he was ready to pay a visit to some old friends in the Kingdom by the River. Even Kevin was eager to go there once again as he helped into ousting the twins who once turned it into their personal palace of sin a few months back. Still, they had much to do as there was so much to be done the moment they would catch up to me and my family sooner or later...

* * *

Nighttime was creeping in as it was almost closing time for the general store in the town below. When Reiko and I went inside, we were getting a cake mix and some other stuff for the twins' birthday party as it was going to be a celebration of their first year. When I gathered up what was needed to make a cake, I was ready to pay for my things as I gave the shopkeeper the money to put in his till. The shopkeeper himself was an Orc as he was staring at me for some odd reason in which he was also fiddling with the pendant around his neck. I sensed sadness within him as he suffered a loss while working in this general store for a while now, for he was brimming with such grief from losing someone close in these mountains on Shiganshina.

"You sure pay from your savings than any other person who stays here in the mountains," said the Orc as he was at the cash register. "I heard tales about the you and the missus taking out the Elect and the monster that nearly tried to destroy an Orc stronghold on Alecrast."

"We were legendary until we were forced to leave our home and came all the way here six months ago," I said. "In due time, we have work and we're all family here and that'll never change."

"And you're staying here forever? Don't you miss your friends or family?"

"We do, but Darbus drove us away from our planet," said Reiko. "Still, we can't do anything after what happened to us six months ago."

"I bet that you have a lot of little'uns to look after in this harsh winter."

When we paid for our supplies, the shopkeeper saw us leave as he was finally ready to close up shop for another day. When he did that, he was staring at a picture of a young man as he prayed in front of it due to his grief from the loss. The bereavement he suffered from after losing the man in the picture was more than enough to bear as he was fiddling at the pendant around his neck. Just as he was about to turn in for the night, he noticed a familiar presence standing in front of him as it was none other than Castiel himself in which he was dressed up in winter garb to protect himself from the bitter cold. The shopkeeper didn't expect to see tha angel be there for some odd reason, for there was something that he was about to hear in the form of an angelic warning of what could happen next if I wasn't back home.

"Gethig Barzuk in the flesh," said Castiel. "It seems that Sam and Reiko were here earlier, weren't they?"

"They were, but they were on their way home back in the slug roe home complex in the mountains up there," he answered.

"The time has come to bring Sam and his family to go back to Alecrast, for they can't put under exile forever due to their status as the Destiny of Worlds."

"They've always lived up there since they came here to Shiganshina six months ago, but I only hear stories about how they became nothing but legends only to be driven away by a Terran who bears a grudge. They did nothing wrong, but they can't be on Shiganshina forever. They must take a stand and go back home, but they would rather leave things as is instead of returning to where they came from."

"On Alecrast, there will be catastrophe waiting in the wings in the form of the man who ousted Sam and Reiko in which they had to spend the last six months fending for themselves here in the Wintry Plain on Shiganshina.."

"You were spying on them?"

"Sam Winchester must return or else catastrophe will take over the entire Ashizoka System. If he doesn't, then chaos will ensue and if I were you, I suggest that you make a call to his former home on Alecrast to tell whoever is squatting there."

Castiel left without a trace as Gethig went towards the phone as he was ready to make a long distance call to my old home on Alecrast. All the past six months, he heard me talking about Dean in which he would soon make the call to him in order to get me back home to put Darbus in his place once and for all. When he dialed the intergalactic code, he made the call to the castle as he heard the phone ringing under such static. He was waiting for an answer as he was hearing the phone ringing in his ear. By the time he heard someone pick it up, he heard Dean's voice as he was grateful to hear him for the first time, for the call was urgent in hindsight.

"Hello, fake 911 phone call," he heard Dean's voice say on the phone.

"Is this Dean Winchester?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me; what seems to be the problem?"

"I know where your brother and his family live."

"Spill it; we don't got all night here."

"Sam and his family have been living there in the Dabb Mountains where a set of slug roe homes have been created from a Draaza ship. All I know is that a customer came in and said that he must be returned to Alecrast before chaos ensues."

"Dabb Mountains? Is _that_ where Sam and his family were staying at?"

"Yes, but he and his family have been staying here for six months now, but they can't put off going home forever."

"I'll be there to get them; just hold tight."

When Gethig heard the phone hang up, he was relieved that Dean was coming to bring me and my family home as Castiel's warning of me not going back home would cause chaos if I didn't heed the call into going home to Alecrast. In due time, he didn't want to betray me or my trust, but he also didn't want to suffer under Castiel's wrath if he didn't send me out of Shiganshina in order to stop Darbus from turning the entire Ashizoka system into his own sick fantasy. The time was near, but there would soon be resistance I would build up after being here for six months so far, for my time here would soon come to and end in the long run...

* * *

Dean was packed up the next morning as he was ready to gather Magda and the girls with him on a trip to the Kingdom by the River to visit Shigeru and Futaba. The thought of getting that Draaza ship from there was more than enough to set him in motion as he wanted to get me and my family home in order to put a dent in Darbus. With everyone ready to go, they were ready to take the train as they would soon go and retrieve the _Hinchcliffe_ in order to get towards Shiganshina to get me and my family out in order to return to Alecrast.

"You're sure in a good mood for the first time in six months," said Magda as she bundled the girls up in their winter coats. "You found a lead, didn't you?"

"Sam and his family are in the Wintry Plain on Shiganshina and that's where the Dabb Mountains are at," said Dean. "It's a godsend that whoever made the call was more than adamant into wanting them to go home so readily."

"By the way, if we're going to the Kingdom by the River, then we're going by bullet train instead of taking the Impala due to the snow that's been falling down. Besides, we can even see how Futaba's doing due to what she's carrying within her. Even Shigeru's ecstatic that he's about to have himself a little princess instead of a prince as he was glad that the baby was functioning okay during the last doctor's appointment."

"Speaking of Shigeru, he's not about to throw in the towel yet the moment we tell him where Sam and his family are at, for we're not about to be kissing up to Darbus and his artificial dolls for the rest of our days."

Dean made it clear as he was ready to go out of Kanto Village with his family to the Kingdom by the River. With the news about my whereabouts clear, he was more than ready to get me home, for the time of Darbus would soon slip from the record books the moment everyone would hear of my return to Alecrast soon enough...

 **To be continued...**


	2. Soliloquy for the Disgraced

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 2: Soliloquy for the Disgraced**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up as I was dressed in wintry garb while hunting for bison in the forest in order to add more meat to our food supply in our temporary home. The sight of one of them was more than enough to kill one for what we had as I was more than likely to be eliminating it in order to feed my family and everyone else here in the Dabb Mountains. With my arrow pointed at the bison that was in full view, I was ready to fire at it as I was most likely to have it brought up to where I was staying at. By the time I fired my arrow into the passing bison's neck, it was hard to kill as I fired another one into it. The bison I aimed at was hard to kill as I fired a third arrow into its back hoof in which it buckled onto the snowy ground. When I came out of my hiding place, I got out my sword as I was ready to finish it off in which I was ready to bring its meat to feed my family for the next few days.

"May the gods watch over you in the afterlife," I said as I killed the bison with one clean blow.

Once again, I did the same as I cut off the bison's head and hooves. When I cut it open, I got out the entrails as I noticed a stone inside of it. When I placed it aside, I got out the entrails, head, and hooves from the bison as I placed them in a funeral pyre the moment it was salted and burned. The roaring flames was more than enough to be at ease as I prayed for the bison's safe passage into the afterlife the moment I killed it for food. When I gathered up the stone and remains of the bison into the sled, I noticed Badur approaching as he was carting a freshly killed set of geese for food. Both of us were hunters that killed our prey in order to survive in the mountains as we were most likely to be returning home in the slug roe homes in the Dabb Mountains.

"I take it that you've become stronger after you killed that bison," he said.

"It took three arrows to put it down before finishing it off," I said as I was staring at the stone that I found. "As for what was found inside of it..." I used a knife to crack the stone open as I saw a Word of God fragment inside. "It looks like that this piece is one for the record books."

"The stone you cracked open had another one inside, but it's got writing on it."

"This piece I have comes from the Word of God tablets that were unearthed from the time of the Elder Days, but if this is shown to those from the Order of Letters, then they'll add it into the archives of their lost relics."

"It seems that you found something that can even bring forth the power of the Terran God Himself in a crisis like this. As for a Khajiit like me, I've become far away from home in which I could never go back again the moment my wife was killed."

"How… did she die?"

"Ten years ago, she lost her life when our son was born, only to be killed when I saw her pinned to the ceiling of our cub's nursery. After that, our home in the southern part of the Wintry Plain caught fire when I got my son out, only to be accused of a crime that I didn't commit. It was harsh for both me and my son, but the loss of my wife was more than enough for me to bear when I left my home disgraced and dishonored by everyone who accused me of arson. My son and I had nowhere to go except for the slug roe home here in the Dabb Mountains. It was a godsend that the place we live in now was once a derelict Draaza spaceship, only to have it be made into a proper home for those who were disgraced by everyone."

I never expected Badur to come clean about his life story before as I sensed sadness and anger within him. Both of us were disgraced by bad circumstances as we were most likely to pull together as a family to survive in the mountains. When we left the forest, we were most likely to be greeted by everyone else who lived in the slug roe homes as we were carting home a fresh kill to feed everyone who lived in such wintry weather. By the time we were returning home, we were greeted by the children who were out of school for the day as I noticed Dirk carting his backpack with the textbooks he took with him when we left Alecrast six months ago. Life was brisk up here in the mountains in which we had no worries so far, but sooner or later, all of that was going to change the moment our stay here was coming to an end…

* * *

The bullet train to the Kingdom by the River was zooming smoothly as it was gliding on the river bridge without any difficulty. With Magda and the girls on board with him, he wasn't alone as he had Kevin with him as their right-hand man in this journey. All of them were seeing the frozen sights appear as there were a few ice sheets that were formed for those who went for ice fishing in such freezing weather. By the time the bullet train got there, they entered towards a train station as they were seeing the improvement in the interior that flourished under Futaba's rule instead of the sinful habits that once tagged its streets. Everything was brimming with hope as the citizens in the Kingdom by the River were going about their daily business without the plethora of sex workers showing off just to earn a gaurhee. When they were going towards the route of the palace, they saw a man get thrown out of a tavern as he was feeling distraught over his problems. Dean had a feeling that something would be troubling as he saw the man shaking with fear the moment he was out in the open.

"Darbus is everywhere!" he heard the man crying out. "He's taking over this planet!"

"Look, I know that you don't like that asshat, but he's untouchable until he gets his ass kicked for his crimes six months ago," he said as he was trying to console the distraught man.

"You don't know the whole story, do you?" Dean sees the distraught man get out a gun as he was pointing at himself. "I see him on t.v, I see him in public, and I even see my wife finger herself when she hears that bastard's name!"

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" yelled Shigeru as he was out in the open to see what was going on. "You can't just drink your sorrows away, you know!"

"Darbus is taking over and no one will stop him! If anyone disagrees with him, he'll sic his dolls on you, especially when you mention the two saviors of destiny! There is no hope for us!"

"No, don't-"

 _BANG!_

At that moment, Dean and Shigeru were too late into preventing the man's death by his own as he shot himself in the head. When the local police came towards the scene, they gathered up the dead body as the crowd were shocked to see something occur like this. Even Magda and Kevin were appalled to see this as they took the girls out of danger after what went on earlier, for this was a bitter taste of Darbus' control of those who have been forced to bow down to his will.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Dean," said Shigeru as he was feeling disappointed into his failure. "It sucks that Darbus' popularity reached the masses, but it's also known to silence those who rally against him."

"I bet that the town drunk had a point there before he offed himself," he said.

"He's been here since he separated from his wife, but he only drank until he got thrown out of the local tavern. All the same, he blames Darbus for causing his marriage to fall apart in which he was known to drink himself away until his last glass and proverbial bullet to the brain."

"It's horrible to see this here," said Magda as she came towards with Kevin and the girls in tow.

"It's also a pain in the ass that we have to deal with the media coverage that Darbus is reveling in, but he's no Dick Roman."

"Don't we all...," said Dean.

"By the way, you guys should take a load off for a bit before more crap rolls along, but it's better than watching the news about snobs who revel in their fame."

"That's one load that can blow up in Darbus' face," said Kevin.

And so, everyone followed Shigeru to the palace as they were most likely to be visiting there after what went on earlier with the suicide of the drunken man who despaired until his last breath. All over the place, the coverage of Darbus' surging popularity was beginning to be the proverbial thorn in the side of both the Order of Letters, the Alecrian Army, and those who opposed him. Still, Dean wanted to strangle Darbus for the death of Ippei and my ouster as he wanted to take him out when he wasn't looking, for this wasn't over after what went on in the past six months...

* * *

The Order of Letters main headquarters was quieter than normal as it was never the same without me or my family in tow. For Dr. Ichinose, he was in his office as he was seeing a patient in the form of Tenar, who was heavy with child while she felt the sonogram touch at her protruding stomach. With Shotaro at her side, he was seeing the image of the unborn fetus as it was more Elven than Orc due to the beautiful features it had within its genes. In three more months, their baby would soon be born as they were expecting a son in the spring.

"The baby's doing fine," said Dr. Ichinose as he was busy examining Tenar. "It's also a godsend that it's gonna be a healthy one."

"Last time, it was the news of the Winchester genes into play," she said. "This time, it's the genes of my blood that end up producing male offspring with strong results."

"Orcs are natural with their brute strength, but Elves are known for their agility, brains, and beauty."

"And mashing the brain and the brawn can put our son at an early start," said Shotaro.

"Anyway, it's been quiet since Sam and his family left six months ago..."

"I heard all about it the moment Darbus started his smear campaign to drive them out, only to be top dog due to the rising status he started up the moment he killed Gramps."

"If only Sam would come back..."

"Dr. Ichinose!" cried the receptionist as she burst into the doctor's office. "We got trouble! It's those people with blond hair and blue eyes standing outside."

The news about Darbus' creations causing panic near his office in the clinic caused Dr. Ichinose to cancel the rest of the sonogram scheduled for Tenar. As for Shotaro, however, he was concerned about what would happen next as he didn't want anything bad to happen to neither his wife or unborn son. When he got towards the waiting room, he saw two young men dressed in gold armor stand outside of the clinic as they meant business when it coming to defending Darbus' honor against his critics. It wasn't long until Dr. Ichinose rushed out of the clinic and saw the two men with blond hair and blue eyes stand there as if they didn't have any souls in them, for they were ready to stand firm into being loyal to Darbus and silencing those who stood against him.

"You can't come in the clinic at this time," he said as his words fell on deaf ears.

"You are an enemy of Lord Darbus," said the two men in unison.

"I'm seeing a patient right now, so I suggest that you leave before I alert Ginryu of your presence."

"You were talking about the savior, weren't you?"

"It's none of your damn business, so I suggest that you back away."

"Yes, yes it is," said a few women that were standing behind the two men.

"You are an enemy of Lord Darbus and you will suffer the consequences," said the two men in unison. "You will be dealt with swiftly, for you have disobeyed the one who will rule Alecrast and cultivate us on this planet."

Without warning, Dr. Ichinose felt a baseball bat club him from behind as he turned around and saw a third man with blond hair and blue eyes came forth to do the job in the name of Darbus Toller and his Master Race. The two men who stood in front of the clinic began to attack Dr. Ichinose as they were beating him to a pulp with nightsticks in their hands. They were having a ball as several guards and soldiers sprinted to put a stop towards the attack, but they were cut off by the women with blond hair and blue eyes that were part of Darbus' entourage that stood by him with such loyalty to shield the three men. In that moment, Gadreel appeared out of nowhere as he saw the brutal attack at the front of the clinic, but he saw the same women in Darbus' group standing firm. They were the same women who aided the arrogant aristocrat during the mission to Swamp Bottom months ago. He never forgot how that prick had the gall to rape one of his younger creations as the man who had rockstar status was using his dolls to do his dirty work on the sly.

"Let me through," he said. "I demand that you do in order to save Dr. Ichinose."

"No, no we won't," said the women in unison. "Dr. Ichinose is an enemy of Lord Darbus and he must be silenced for going against him."

"And you're blocking the soldiers from saving a man's life?"

The younger girls in the group of women screamed as Gadreel ignored them and teleported towards where he saw the three men attack Dr. Ichinose in which he killed one by melting his skull. With the other two coming towards him, they were met with arrows fired in the backs of their necks as they fell to the floor. In that moment, Gadreel noticed Shotaro armed with his crossbow as he didn't want Dr. Ichinose to get pounded even further, but this was a troubling sign that they noticed. The sight of the doctor was too much to bear as he was pounded beyond recognition. With such terror filling the main headquarters, the soldiers saw the artificial women and girls leave as they scurried away like rats the moment Ginryu arrived on the scene. He noticed Gadreel and Shotaro standing in front of Dr. Ichinose as he was coughing up blood and even forbidding one of the latter two to heal him.

"Don't try to heal me, Gadreel," said Dr. Ichinose. "I'd rather die than lose to the likes of Darbus and his dolls..."

"Why are you forbidding me to do so?" he said. "You can be saved to see Sam and Reiko again."

"It's better that I die with my honor intact... instead of... living... like a slave..."

"Darbus and his cronies will pay for what he did," said Shotaro. "As for you, you can't just drop dead the moment Sam and Reiko are gone."

"Dr. Ichinose," said Ginryu as he sprinted to where the good doctor has fallen. "You got a taste of what was going on the moment they mention Sam's name, didn't they?"

"G-Ginryu...," he said as he was running out of living breath. "Why do we suffer... when Sam is not here?

"We can't do anything due to the fact that Darbus and his influence is everywhere, but we can't sink to new lows nor bow down and kiss his ass the moment his dolls show up on the scene. When Sam returns with his family, hope will also return, for the Destiny of Worlds will always be part of what we have in the end."

"As long as... there are... Winchesters..., there's always... hope..."

In that moment, Dr. Ichinose closed his eyes forever as the injuries were too much for him. By the time Tenar came out of the clinic, she saw his body being carted away by the Medical Corps as it was more than enough to bear after having the rest of her appointment cancelled. It was hell as she saw Shotaro come to her side the moment he made sure that she was alright.

"This was never intended to happen...," she said as she clutched at her stomach.

"Darbus and his cronies won't be top dog forever," said Shotaro. "Sam has to come back or else this nightmare will never end."

"As for Dr. Ichinose, there will not only be justice, there will be vengeance from those who bear a grudge against Darbus for his meddling and status as a celebrity that is deemed untouchable."

"This attack on Dr. Ichinose is the last straw that breaks the camel's back," said Ginryu. "Still, we can't be bystanders anymore, for his celebrity status will also be his demise as well."

"Let's hope that Sam comes back," said Gadreel. "We all owe it to him when he helped destroy the Elect back in Gale Canyon six months ago." He looks at the mural of the Aquarian Star on the wall as he was wanting me to return home at once. "Almighty God, I beg of you, please bring Sam and his family home here to Alecrast... Darbus has made himself the dominant force on this planet in which those who oppose or talk ill of him suffer the consequences that even result in death. That man is a monster and he'll stop at nothing to keep Sam and his family away the moment we needed him the most. All I know is that Sam and his family are hidden, but no one knows where they are due to the fact that they don't want to be found. I say to you again, bring them home. Bring them back here so they could reconnect with us and put Darbus Toller in his place."

Gadreel's prayer was met with deaf ears except for those who demanded the ouster of Darbus Toller and his bevy of artificial created dolls in his arsenal. He feared the resurgence of the Master Race gaining ground as he also remembered the false promises from Metatron during the Elder Days in which he did his dirty work. He vowed to never allow that to happen again as he wanted me home in order to challenge the rule of Darbus and his cronies, but not now...

* * *

I was busy carting the bison meat into the meat locker after it was skinned and vacuum-sealed as they were put in there for further meals. By the time I removed my protective clothing, I was on my way to the bathhouse to wash up, I heard voices overlapping as I covered my ears after what was heard from within. Something was wrong, but I was too far away to see it as I stripped off my clothes and went towards the wash basin and cleaned myself up. The soap and hair care was more than enough to get me cleaned as I was ready to get into the bathtub while it was filling up with hot water. By the time I rinsed off, I was ready to get into the tub as I turned off the hot water when it filled up to the top. When I was in there, I heard someone enter into the bathhouse as turned around and saw Castiel standing in front of me. He was disappointed in me for leaving Alecrast as he wanted me to return after being in exile for six months, but I wasn't about ready to depart the Dabb Mountains just yet.

"I found you at last, Sam," he said as he stood firm all dressed in winter garb. "You can't avoid your true calling back home, no matter what you do."

"I already have a home here in these mountains, Castiel. There's no need to return after enduring the smear campaign that Darbus cooked up six months ago."

"Alecrast is your home, not Shiganshina, Sam. Winchester Castle in Kanto Village is also your home, not that derelict Draaza ship in the Dabb Mountains. Must you hide away when many are suffering from the yoke of Darbus Toller and his plans to bring his Master Race into fruition?"

"Even if I _did_ come back, I won't be having the red carpet rolled out in front of me to walk on the moment I come back home to Alecrast."

"And you're throwing your comrades out to the wolves? You were banished once almost two years ago, only to have the Wendigo kill two hundred people and damage the fort on Gehenna. When you left Alecrast six months ago, you allowed Darbus Toller to gain celebrity status to further his campaign into perfecting his plan to populate the Ashizoka System with his soulless dolls. Are you willing to walk away from your true path or are you ready to embrace it?"

"Darbus is the one running the show, not me. Even if I gathered up Reiko and the children, we'll never regain the status we once had, only to be labeled a group of pariahs at the supporters of Darbus Toller and his cronies in his family. I can't go back home after what was thrown at me by the likes of Ippei's killer. I could never regain the status I once had as a member of the Council of Elders in which my reputation is already ruined."

"And you're willing to leave everything as is? Your past self wanted to do that the moment his soul was about to be restored within him during the Elder Days, only to nearly doing away with Bobby when the soul itself was still in Lucifer's cage at the time."

"And why not? There will be consequences if I came back home the moment Darbus will pounce on my every move. As for Dean and his own family, I hope that they don't get hurt by the likes of him and his soulless dolls.

"Dean will come here to Shiganshina, Sam. You must be ready..."

At that moment, Castiel disappeared without a trace as I was alone in the bathhouse. The words of the angel unnerved me as I remembered my last moment in Winchester Castle before leaving Alecrast six months ago due to the bounty of ten thousand gaurhee on my head if I didn't bow down to Darbus Toller. Still, I wanted to leave everything as is in which I wanted to stay put here in the Dabb Mountains for safety reasons, but there would be a time when I would be plucked back into the Order even after my resignation in the long run. In due time, I had to relish what time here I had left in these mountains on Shiganshina as I wanted to be here forever, but in the end, I would end up back to where I was put into so far...

* * *

Dean and the others were in the palace in the Kingdom by the River as they followed Shigeru into the main hall where it was warm and toasty inside. By the time they all went into the throne hall, they saw Futaba sitting on her throne as she was clutching at her stomach, for the unborn child within her was progressing nicely, but not with the presence of me around. All the same, it was quiet as it wasn't the same without me and my family here, for the popularity of Darbus Toller overshadowed everything that ever happened here in the past six months. It was a bleak hell that everyone here on Alecrast had to endure as it wasn't the same the moment Darbus climbed towards celebrity status and became top dog of popularity that left him untouchable. Even Dean was not too happy with what has been going on so far as he wanted to bring me back home in order to put Darbus in his place, but it wasn't going to be easy for him due to what would occur next.

"It's been a while," said Futaba as she was still sitting there on her throne. "At least it isn't that scumbag who comes and goes with his bevy of artificial women in tow."

"You're filling out nicely, Futaba," said Magda. "I bet that Shigeru's more than blessed that you two are having a baby girl."

"If only Sam were here..."

"Speaking of Sam's whereabouts, we know where he is now," said Dean as he was brimming with hope. "He's been hiding in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for the past six months. All that we need now is the _Hinchcilffe_ and we'll soon take off like the wind."

"Actually, the _Hinchcilffe_ has been dismantled for years, but its core engine is compatible with the ship you keep the Impala in," said Shigeru. "Besides, I took the liberty to put in in there when you parked your ship on your last mission."

"Then we'll zoom to Shiganshina," said Kevin. "It's the least we can do in order to get Sam home since the room with the red ball had been disabled since his departure with all the wards on the wall."

"Speaking of which, we should all have some lunch in the form of diner food until we all bring forth the rest of your crew."

It was a sign of hope as Dean was ready to relish the challege into having his Hunter Corps ship refurnished with the core engine from the _Hinchcilffe_. It was more than enough to remind him of the mission at hand as he was ready to bring me and my family back home. In such a blissful victory, Dean was having a win-win situation as he was most likely to be setting off to Shiganshina the moment the ship he had would soon be powered up by the core engine from the _Hinchcilffe_. He was more than ready to bring me back home as he would soon thumb his nose at Darbus soon enough...

* * *

"This is an outrage!"

The sound of Haakon's complaint was heard loud and clear as he was one of a few dissenters who has had it up to here with Darbus and his Master Race. Like all of the dissenters, he was fed up with the popularity that the arrogant aristocrat achieved the moment he smeared my name and reputation towards ruin as the death of Dr. Ichinose was the last straw that drove everyone here who lived in the Order's main headquarters to block Darbus and his artificial dolls from further visits.

"After ousting Sam and his family six months ago, that prick had the gall to kill an obstetrician at the front doors of the clinic?!" yelled Haakon. "That son-of-a-bitch will pay for what he did when he sicced his Reich groupies on that doctor the moment Shotaro and Tenar told all of us."

"We all feel the same, Haakon," said Gadreel. "Darbus has been relishing in his popularity, but it won't last forever."

"It _won't_ last the moment we go after the puppet wrangler that propelled him up to rockstar status," said Ginryu. "In the past six months, General Thorndike dug up some information about Reinhardt Toller as he's not only part of the second branch of his family, but he's also a man who sticks his nose in affairs when it concerns his nephew."

"After what he did to Dr. Ichinose, he now has _two_ deaths on his hands instead of _one_ ," said Reina as she was aware of the news that occurred. "Darbus may hide under his uncle's curttails, but he can't hide from the stigma he caused when he killed one of our close friends and a trusted obstetrician who was also a member of the Medical Corps. Even Kazuo was furious when he heard of the three assailants who killed Dr. Ichinose in front of the clinic, but there will be a time when our untouchable celebrity will pay the piper for his crimes. As for refitting the core engine from the _Hinchcilffe_ onto Dean's Hunter Corps ship, he'll be more than ready to go towards Shiganshina to get Sam and his family back home. It'll be the best we can do before Darbus has total control of the entire Ashizoka System with the artificial dolls he created in his image."

"I agree," said Haakon. "Sam's done so much since he came back, for we're _not_ gonna be steeping low to kiss Darbus' ass for the rest of our lives. All I'm hoping for is that he comes back home in the end."

"And we'll pray for his safe return," said Ginryu. "We can't let Darbus have his way forever, for he'll end up losing his popularity in the end."

The dissenters were ready to bring out the support they could muster as the time to bring me and my family home was more than enough to put a dent in Darbus' plans. After six months of his exuberance, it was time to pull him asunder as Ginryu and his allies were fearing the worst in the form of the Master Race taking over the entire Ashizoka System in the long run...

* * *

Later on in the day, Dean and everyone were in the dining room as they were enjoying a taste of diner flare in the form of hamburgers and french fries. It was a far cry from the traditional food here in the Kingdom by the River as everyone was having their fill of the food that tasted great with a lot of healthy flare with it. Even Dean was more than blessed to get this as he couldn't get enough of what was put in front of him besides the dim sum Magda cooked. During the lunch, Dean was thinking about bringing me and my family home as the thought of having me back on Alecrast was more than enough to put Darbus in his place after what he did six months ago, for he was ready to bring his Hunter Corps ship up towards space and onward to Shiganshina as planned.

"Here's to getting Sam back home," said Dean as he raised his glass of water in the air.

"And we'll support you till the bitter end," said Futaba. "As for your ship being powered up by the core engine of the _Hinchcilffe_ , you're gonna have to come up with a name that suits you, Dean."

"She's right," said Shigeru. "You're gonna have to come up with something other than the _Hinchcilffe II_ in mind.

"Well, there had been incarnations of the starship, _Enterprise_ ," said Kevin.

"We'll name it the _Kanto Cruiser_ ," said Magda. "You always go to Kanto Village and see Sam and his family sometimes."

"That would be too cheesy," said Dean. "The name's gotta have a ring to it in order to get it ready to go if we're gonna be going towards Shiganshina. I'll call it the _Kurokage_ 'cause it's got a ring to it. As for finding Sam and his family, we all have a stake in safeguarding them the moment we stand up to Darbus Toller. After what happened six months ago when the Elect were long gone, that asshat had the gall to drive them out of this planet, only to hide in the mountains in the northern part of Shiganshina. In the end, we all have our reasons to get them back home and slam that asshat for what he truly is."

"So do _we_ ," said a familiar Cat Sidhe as she was standing alongside Nicholas, Irylla, Tansu, and the nurse as they were all on board with joining Dean on his mission towards Shiganshina. "We all got a stake into finding Sam and Reiko in time to put that asshat in place. It's the least we can all do for this time of need."

The presence of Dean's crew thrilled him as he now had them here to be with him due to their status as members of the Hunter Corps. It wasn't long until Reuben and his family were also there as they were most likely to join them for the ride, for the mission to return me home was already at full swing on the sly...

* * *

It was late after we had our evening meal and were all in bed for the night. As for me and Reiko, we were in our own room as it resembled a ship's quarters. It was warm inside as the heater that powered the remains of this Draaza ship was more than enough to keep us in our room as we were comfortable in our room. Tomorrow was another hunt for more meat to fill the meat locker as there would be an opportunity to catch and kill another bison to last us for the rest of winter. In the end, life here in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina was rustic, but we were homesick as we also had a soft spot for the rest of our friends and family who missed us, for we would soon hear word of what would happen next.

"Six months of exile has taken a toll on us," I said. "In the end, we would end up taking permanent residence here due to the fact that we've been disgraced and smeared by Darbus."

"Sammy...," said Reiko. "I wonder how our family in Alecrast is doing... Has Shigeru and Futaba welcomed their new baby yet? Are Brother and Sister alright with the girls?"

"They are, but if we went back home, we'll be put under the microscope at the hands of Darbus and his artificial dolls. The damage is already done, Reiko. We could never go back even if we were swayed into doing so."

"Sammy...," Tears stream down Reiko's cheeks as she was feeling homesick. "I miss being on Alecrast. I miss our family and friends. I miss the castle in Kanto Village. It's not fair that Darbus forced us to leave our home."

"I know..., but if we went back, we would end up being smeared all over again. In the end, it's best that we stay here for the rest of our lives after what Darbus did to cement his own status as top dog. If we ended up being swayed to return, then our friends and family could face retaliation from Darbus and his artificial creations as well. I can't let that happen to them, no matter how hard it is to go back home on Alecrast. It's harsh here in these mountains, but we've made the best of it so far with a hydroponics lab to grow produce and enough chickens for food and eggs to last us. So far, we've been living off the land without being under scrutiny, but being far away from Alecrast is more than enough to leave us homesick in the end."

Reiko and I held each other up close as we were in the warmth of the room we were in. Tomorrow would be another day as we were there to stay in the mountains here on Shiganshina. In that moment, our closeness led to me feeling at Reiko's nightgown as I was touching at the nipples under her nightgown in which I saw her wanting more of the gentle touch I was giving her. Getting up, I went to the nightstand as I got out the box of condoms I bought as I took one out and was ready to give Reiko pleasure until tomorrow. When I removed my robe, I was naked as Reiko noticed me all chiseled from my outings in the forest due to what I brought back home for food. The sight of me drove Reiko wild as she was stunned to see me like this without any clothes on. In that moment, I was in bed beside her as I lifted up her nightgown and took off the bloomers she wore. I was touching at the soft flesh between her legs as I was wanting to pleasure her more.

At that moment, I felt my member hardening up as I unwrapped the condom and covered it up the moment I spread Reiko's legs open and went deep inside of her. Our bodies were different since the cocooning process back in Gale Canyon six months ago as we were under such erotic pleasure that kept us going once in a while. Even though we had so much responsibilities, we had to have our privacy and intimate moments to ourselves in our room as it was our way to be close to one another. In my moment, I was giving Reiko more pleasure than normal as I was even exposing her large breasts that were still filled with milk even after we weaned the twins at that time, but that didn't stop us from giving them what was needed for them in this harsh weather in the mountains. Still, in the end, Reiko will always be having milk in her breasts not only after she gave birth to the twins, but she was known as the Mother of Destiny as she was simply someone who had infinite breastmilk in them.

So far, I was glad that I was touching at them as I was burying my face in them. Both of us were within one another as I was thrusting inward and outward while touching at what Reiko had on her. We have changed since the cocooning process back in Gale Canyon as I noticed my wife taking point and was on top of me. The sight of her large breasts flopping in front of me were a feast for the eyes as those two erotic pillows were more than enough to bring me to further pleasure. I was on fire as I felt my heart pounding within my ribcage. We were one together until we reached our climax. Both of us were starting to tire out until we felt the pinch of our sexual energy becoming an aura that was lighting the entire room. We couldn't get enough of one another as we both became satisfied with what we had in each other. When Reiko withdrew from me, I removed the spent condom as I threw it away in the wastebasket in which I was fully sated for the night.

"I never had this much energy until we did this," I said.

"We always did this, Sammy," said Reiko. "It's what we did in our moment of comfort."

"This is a moment we always have, but after this, it's back to work for us."

"I see what you mean, but being here in the mountains changed us after we left home on Alecrast."

"In the later months, we'll have no other choice but to create life again, for I will carry it with me as the Mother of Destiny."

I cupped Reiko's face as I kissed her lips in which we were both comforted by what we did so far. As for being here in the mountains, this fleeting time would soon come to an end as the warning from Castiel would soon come to fruition the moment I would hear from everyone back home. Still, I was afraid of returning due to the retaliation that I feared from Darbus as his popularity was skyrocketing and mine was slumping to new lows. It was the worst I could bear as the fear of returning trumped my resolve into aiding everyone on Alecrast, for Darbus was on top and showed no signs of stopping any time soon...

* * *

The next morning, Dean was inside of the Hunter Corps ship he had as he was seeing the Impala being hauled into the cargo area. With the family and crew all present and accounted for, it was ready to be launched into space the moment he is good to go. When he got outside to where he was in the clearing, he noticed Shigeru bringing some food and supplies for the journey as he was ready to see him off on the mission at hand. Still, the work on getting me and my family back home would be rough, but it wasn't going to be an easy one, either, as the weight of Darbus' popularity was getting monotonous to the extreme already.

"It's gonna be a rough one on this journey," said Shigeru as he set the supplies aside next to the ship's cargo entry. "I bet that Sammy's gonna be floored to see you there on Shiganshina."

"He better be or else I'm gonna keep poking him until he comes with me back home," said Dean.

"Earlier, after what happened yesterday with the drunk man who offed himself, he wasn't the only victim of Darbus' popularity treading into other peoples' lives. It's not pretty the moment one is driven to such extremes like that."

"I just hope that Sam doesn't act the same way..."

"Dean…, if you even run into him, don't expect all the warm and fuzzies when you do after what happened when he took Sis and the kids with him six months ago. The stigma of Darbus smearing his name has scarring results the moment he left, but they can be healed."

"Dean, we got trouble," said Kevin as he was sprinting towards Dean and Shigeru with some stuff in his hands. "Guess who showed up here for no reason and against the Domina's wishes."

It was something that neither Dean or Shigeru wanted to hear as they saw Darbus approaching with his bevy of artificial women. He didn't want Dean, Kevin, and the rest of the crew to leave as he wanted them to stay put in his petty little world of the Master Race he concocted. He was aware that Dean was leaving as he didn't want him to leave Alecrast for any form or reason at all, for he was keeping a hold over people who still had hope for me to come back home.

"You can't leave this planet," he said. "It would be bad for you to do so."

"No, no you can't," said the women in Darbus' group.

"And what about the bounty on your brother's head, Dean? Surely, you forgotten about it by now."

"I'm not gonna sit around here and kiss your ass forever, Darbus," said Dean. "All I'm gonna do is find my brother and his family so they can come home."

"I won't let you leave, Dean. Perhaps a little bad news would entice you to abandon your crusade."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you know of an obstetrician by the name of Dr. Ichinose? Well, I sent my dolls to kill him the moment they succeeded, only to be killed off by Shotaro Mitani and that penitent angel, Gadreel."

"Your harshest critics were right about you when you sicced your dolls on people who were closest to Sam, including that obstetrician who lost his life! I may not be here to mourn him, but I'm not gonna stop until I bring Sam back and see your sorry ass be served with justice! I _will_ bring Sam home and I _will_ avenge Ippei and Dr. Ichinose so that you won't darken another doorway again!"

Dean made his point clear, but the younger girls in Darbus' group began to scream at the top of their lungs at the disapproval they heard from him. Even Shigeru was finding their screams to be annoying until he noticed Gadreel appear out of nowhere. He was adamant into showing Darbus and his entourage the door as he didn't want them to deter Dean from his goal. It was also a relief that Shigeru noticed him standing firm as he didn't want anyone else to suffer from Darbus and his artificial dolls, for the mission still stood so far…

"So, the petty angel arrives," he said with a smirk on his face. "You know that you can't flee this planet. I won't let you."

"We come and go as we please, Darbus," said Gadreel. "In the end, we'll never be your slaves or bow down to you."

"You don't wanna end up dead like Dr. Ichinose, do you?"

"You get your kicks by silencing everyone, including that drunk man who offed himself yesterday," said Shigeru. "In the end, he was right about you when you would stop at nothing to take over Alecrast for your despicable plans to bring forth your Master Race. As for what you were doing for the past six months, you caused nothing but misery in which you even threatened to blackmail the Domina as well. As for me, the Domina's consort, I'm not having it with you or your petty little sex dolls, so I suggest that you get your sorry ass out of the Kingdom by the River before you face the wrath of General Thorndike, and he really doesn't like you very much."

"Let this be a warning for now because when you bring that giant and the petite little woman back from some backwater planet, I'll raise the bounty of ten thousand gaurhee to sixty thousand in which I'm gonna be adding in the wife and kids. It's a beautiful day here on Alecrast and no one will ever stop me."

Darbus and his entourage left as everyone was relieved that he wasn't there for now. As for Shigeru, on the other hand, he was hoping for me to return home as he has gotten fed up with the arrogant aristocrat altogether, for all hadn't heard the last from him yet. With the go-ahead of getting ready to go, Shigeru saw Dean, Kevin, and Gadreel walking towards the cargo area of the ship as they were going towards their mission at hand, for it was already beginning as we speak. All was well as the time to retrieve me and my family was ready to commence as Dean was ready to go at any given time the moment he saw the supplies being hauled into the cargo area. It was the least that anyone could do for now.

"I take it that you mentioned General Thorndike," said Dean.

"Of all the people that Darbus fears, he's not a big fan of that guy," said Shigeru.

"I bet that Darbus pissed him off for some odd reason."

"General Thorndike's no slouch when he once caught Darbus for sexual assault on a waitress on Kaijirin four years ago, only to have Reinhardt bail him out in the end. Ever since, General Thorndike bears a grudge against Darbus in which he wants him to pay for what he did to Gramps and even Dr. Ichinose recently."

"The aristocrat in question has even the nerve to smear Sam's name in the mud, only to have him and his family depart this planet and live in the mountains on Shiganshina of all places. When I get them back with me, Darbus is gonna be sorry that he's ever put them through the hardships they faced after they left their home in Kanto Village six months ago."

"And I'm giving you the go-ahead to take the wheel of the Impala in the cargo hold the moment you take off."

With Shigeru giving the thumbs-up, he saw Dean and the rest of his crew go inside of the ship as he steered clear the moment it was ready for launch. When he saw it off, it was going into space as it left Alecrast altogether in order to bring me and my family home from Shiganshina. It was a daunting task, but it was meant to be done as the popularity of Darbus was waning to the extreme in mind...

 **To be continued...**


	3. The Boy in the Meat Locker

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 3: The Boy in the Meat Locker**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Bells tolled in Kripke Shrine as a funeral was commencing there. It had been four days since Dr, Ichinose was beaten to death at the hands of Darbus' soulless dolls as most of the members of the Order and Alecrian Army paid their final respects to their fallen comrade. Standing in attendance was Ginryu and General Thorndike as they were not too happy with what happened in the Order's main headquarters the moment Darbus' creations blocked the soldiers from saving Dr. Ichinose in time. Life on Alecrast under the aristocrat's influence was nothing more than a living hell for those who opposed him as the priests from Kripke Shrine carted off Dr. Ichinose's remains towards the cemetery, where he was to be buried alongside his late wife.

"Darbus Toller pisses me off to the extreme to send his doll to do his dirty work," said General Thorndike. "He's a wolf in sheep's clothing that would stop at nothing to be on top with his artificial creations in tow."

"We all weren't too happy with the response he gave us after the death of Dr. Ichinose four days ago, Hugh," said Ginryu. "In public, we can't do anything, but in the shadows, we can operate at our advantage in this game to put down a certain top dog."

"Darbus may have gained a lot of popularity due to his status with the human population here, but I would never forget him when he forced that waitress down to her knees on Kaijirin so he could rape her out in public four years back. All we know is that he got away scott-free just like he did with Ippei Mitani and our good obstetrician who met a bloody demise."

"All I'm hoping for is that Dean comes back with Sam and his family in tow. Six months of exile on Shiganshina are about to come to an end the moment he is called to his true matters at hand."

"I hope that you're right..."

Both Ginryu and General Thorndike went towards the cemetery to pay their final respects to their fallen comrade as his remains were buried in the dirt. As for the matters that concerned Darbus, everyone has had enough of him as the turn of the tide would soon be in the favor of those who wanted me and my family to return soon enough. By the time the funeral was over, both Ginryu and General Thorndike saw a sign plastered into the dirt as it was displaying the words, "Where are you, Sam?," in bold red letters. Everyone was wanting me to return at once, but it wasn't going to be easy the moment I was called forth to Alecrast once again...

* * *

Dirk and I were up and about as we came back with a fresh kill of an angus cow that was skinned, sectioned, and vacuum-sealed for later meals. It had been life as usual for us as we were most likely to be picking vegetables for tonight's meal that consisted of venison stew and baked bread. By the time we were finished putting away the meat, Dirk quickly removed his protective clothing as he noticed something encased in suspended animation. I looked into it after I removed my protective clothing as I saw the object in question. It was a Draaza boy as he was much younger than Dirk as he was dressed in traditional garb while frozen in ice. Whoever the boy was, he was someone that was overlooked as we were most likely to be getting him out of the meat locker sooner or later.

"I wonder why someone like that kid would be in suspended animation like that..." said Dirk.

"The meat locker is no place for a child like him," I said.

"Does everyone know about this?"

"No, but the boy shouldn't be put in here forever."

"You can use your raw power to get him out, Sam. It's the least you can do for him."

I touched at the glass of the tube the Draaza boy was in as I used my raw power to open up the tube he slept in. When I caught him in my arms, he woke up from a sleep as he was shivering from the cold of the meat locker. By the time we left, we were on our way to the bathhouse as the boy we found was set down near one of the bathtubs. I was careful to strip the Draaza boy's clothes off of him as Dirk filled the tub with hot water and lavender soak. Even though we should have washed him up in the basin, there wasn't any time to do so as we turned off the water and let the boy soak in the warmth of the tub. When we stripped off our clothes, we went towards the wash basin to clean ourselves up. After we did that, we went into the tubs as we had the hot water filled up in which we were happy that we were in warmth. With the faucets turned off, we were relaxing in the tubs until we noticed the boy from the meat locker open his eyes and stare at us oddly.

"Am I still in the ark ship?" he asked.

"Actually, we found you in the meat locker, but this set of slug roe homes are what was left of an old Draaza ship," said Dirk.

"Are there any of my kind here with you?"

"No, but from what I heard from the inhabitants of these mountains, they all died during the crash centuries ago," I said. "I'm very sorry that there isn't any of your kind, but at least you're alive and that's all that matters."

"I want my parents..." The boy sniffled as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. "Why am I the only one left?"

"You're not the only one who lost someone," said Dirk. "My mom passed away nearly two years ago, but my dad's nowhere to be found. As for Carly, she lost her parents to that asshat, Severin, when he killed them in one of the towns he ravaged with his Army of Cain faction almost a year ago."

"Who are you, exactly?"

"My name's Dirk Matheson. The tall guy in charge is Sam Winchester. We came here from Alecrast six months ago, but it's almost about to go into seven months after the twins' birthday party."

"My name's Rogyakotsohilos. I'm a Draaza, but I'll turn eight in the second day of May."

"Sam's birthday's on the same day as yours, but as for your name, can't you shorten it a little?"

"My mom gave it to me, but she called me Gyatso for short."

"Gyatso it is, then," I said. "By the way, after we all get out, we'll find some clean clothes for you so you don't have to wear the same thing over and over again."

The boy, known as Gyatso, stared at me and Dirk as we were grateful that he was alive after being in suspended animation for centuries, only to awaken from his tube to be out into the world. All the same, it was a godsend that we noticed him in the meat locker as he had been overlooked over the centuries until now, for he was awake and ready to see what was all over the place...

* * *

Darbus was furious as he was in his hotel room in the city of Muyeol, which was the capital of the neighboring region of Shilla, which was next to the Kingdom by the River. Inside, he was staring at the ceiling fan as his artificial women were busy pampering him in order to keep him calm before the arrival of his uncle, who was there on business. The failure of preventing Dean into finding me on Shiganshina was on his mind as he wanted to get his hands on him and his crew after they return to Alecrast. When he heard the door open, he saw his uncle, Reinhardt Toller enter as he was muscular and strong for a man his age. Disappointment rained on high as the member of the second branch of the Toller Family was about to give Darbus a rude awakening in mind. Even though he never expected him to appear, the latter was stunned to see his uncle there in person as he was the main puppetmaster of bringing him to prominence and rockstar status in the first place.

"You're not here for the continental breakfast, I take it," said Darbus.

"You failed into retaining Dean here, Darbus, after all I've done to keep you out of Shark Island," said Reinhardt. "Now that he and his squad in the Hunter Corps are further away out of Alecrian airspace, they're looking for the Destiny of Worlds just to make chumps out of us! You brought this problem on all of us, Darbus, so I suggest that you fix it!"

"Dean will never find Sam around Shiganshina, but after having the teleporting planetary rooms disabled the moment I slew Ippei, it's harder for me to get there to finish him off. In other words, Dean will never reach his brother and if he finds him, then the road back to Alecrast will be a bumpy one due to the fact that Abaddon and her cronies are hiding out in other parts there."

"And Shion's having a field day the moment she'll hear of Sam going into hiding, but he'll never regain his reputation after the smear campaign you pulled off. As for the bogus bounty of sixty thousand gaurhee on him and his family, it'll become real as every single bounty hunter will claim the reward for a grand reason in mind."

"Shion Ashizoka is no stranger to overseeing things, but seeing Sam and his family under the radar is a huge surprise. As for Dean and his crew, they'll never reach them in time, for the Army of Cain are not only in hiding, but are collecting souls from normal folk to turn into demons that are willing to do Abaddon's bidding. It's a clever trap to ensnare Dean in which we'll still turn the tide on ruling Alecrast with what you have with your dolls doing your bidding to cement your status so quickly."

"Sooner or later, we'll have our names known the moment we stamp out Sam Winchester and his supporters!"

"And I will rule Alecrast without any opposition, and after that, I'll shut down the Order of Letters in which their constant meddling will come to an end and the Toller Dynasty will rule the entire universe at our fingertips."

Darbus is ready to keep his word on keeping me and my family out of Alecrast as he was standing firm with the support of his uncle, Reinhardt. Little did they know was that something was listening in the vents as a certain furry feline was keeping tabs on both members of the Toller Family in both branches. Bobby was no stranger to hiding in places to listen in since he took the form of a cat eons ago as he learned the hard way after getting caught by Dick Roman during the Leviathan Takeover in the time of the Elder Days. In a way, he was keeping tabs on his two intended targets as he was ready to return back to the Order's main headquarters. Just as he was about to do so, he saw ferret standing in his way as it was someone that had been reborn from the form that was once Sheriff Jody Mills, who remembered him during the Elder Days.

"It's been a while, Bobby Singer," she said as she was staring at him.

"At least you didn't come from a Budweiser commercial," he said.

"Well, you didn't come from a cat food ad for 9 Lives."

"Anyway, Darbus and Reinhardt aren't the type that can keep Sam and his family out of the picture so easily, but Abaddon is still at large somewhere."

"According to what I heard from Shion, Abaddon's steeped into hiding, but the Army of Cain is still doing her dirty work in that part of the Ashizoka System, so I suggest that you be careful."

"Same here with _you_. This isn't the first time we see something suspicious since the Elder Days, but Darbus and his uncle aren't just procuring the Master Race, they're betting on Sam not coming back home just to use their petty wiles to put their extra artificial creations on the map in which they're dead-set on shutting down the Order of Letters."

"Let's hope that Shion hears from what's been going on where Shiganshina is..."

Both Bobby and Jody skittered out of the vent as they were most likely to be telling their handlers about what was going on so far. They had to warn everyone as they were most likely to be dealing with the Toller Family's bad apples in their barrel. The words of shutting down the Order of Letters unnerved Bobby as he wanted to report to Ginryu about what was going on so far, for he wasn't about to fall victim to getting caught the moment he went into another vent with Jody following him. Both furry housecat and ferret were most likely to tell the truth to their fellow masters as there would soon be hell coming if it wasn't stopped on the sly...

* * *

Reiko was cooking some venison stew as she saw me and Dirk enter into the kitchen all fully clothed with Gyatso in tow. The Draaza boy we found in the meat locker had clean clothes on him as his other ones were being washed in the laundry room in which he was grateful to have us as a family. Even Carly was curious to see him as he was new to us, but he remained in stasis for centuries before he was awakened and found. He found us to be full of life as we were ready to have our dinner for tonight. By the time it was done, we sat down to eat at the table in the dining room as we noticed Gyatso tasting the food in front of him. He never tasted such love in his food like this since he was found as he was happy to be with us at last.

"The stew's great, complete with the bread," said Carly as she took a bite of her meal. "As for the new boy, he's new to us anyway, but we're all family."

"I never tasted venison stew before, but I always saw Mom and Dad cooking before we were hit by an asteroid that sent us crashing here," said Gyatso. "I may have lived, but my parents are gone."

"There's no need to worry," said Reiko. "We're all family here and you're more than welcome to be with us."

"This area was part of the bridge, but it was turned into this dining room and kitchen. The meat locker used to be a stasis unit, but it's used to store what you hunt in the forest and mountains."

"You must've been hearing about Sammy and Dirk bringing fresh game to section for further meals. In these mountains, the weather is harsh, but we can manage sooner or later."

"Even though we're living in this ship, what planet is this?"

"It's called Shiganshina," said Dirk. "It's a place in the western part of the Ashizoka System, but it's also the home of many of the indigenous cat races such as the Imakandi, the Khajiit, and the Toraga. Up here, this ship, which is converted into several slug roe homes is embedded in this place known as the Dabb Mountains. The weather is harsh up here, but we're warm and toasty inside thanks to the ship being embedded in the mountains in which one of them is a volcano."

"Are there other places here on Shiganshina?"

"Sam went to pick up Matsuo once to succeed Ippei, but that's all I know. As for all of us, we're eating our fill."

Gyatso smiled as he was viewing Dirk to be more of a big brother to him while he continued to eat his meal. He was grateful that he was with us as we were more of a family here in these mountains on Shiganshina. We were eating as a family as we didn't have anything to worry about, for it was the norm for us since we left Alecrast six months ago. We were all home here, but there would soon be a time when we would all return to our home soon enough, for six months of exile here would soon come to an end in hindsight...

* * *

The Hunter Corps ship, now known as the _Kurokage_ , had been in space for four days as Dean was at the helm into finding me and my family. Ever since he left Alecrast to find me, he was dead-set on getting me home as he would stop at nothing to do so. Even though he left after Darbus' attempt to keep him penned backfired, he was ready to search for me as he had his crew from the Hunter Corps with him to look on Shiganshina when they got there. When Dean got up from the captain's chair, he left the bridge as he went towards the engine room where Debbie was looking at the core engine that was extracted from the _Hinchcliffe_. It was a marvel of Draaza technology as it burned brightly the moment it powered the ship that was in space, for it would soon take the _Kurokage_ towards Shiganshina without using any warp points at all.

"This thing puts the Energizer Bunny to shame," said Debbie as she was seeing the core engine from the _Hinchcliffe_ shining. "As for what the Draaza made, they're way too advanced into putting it here."

"Luckily, we'll reach Shiganshina without breaking a sweat," said Dean. "Besides, as soon as we get there, we'll nab Sam and his family and get them back to Alecrast just to thumb in Darbus' face."

"You're still obsessing over putting a stop to Darbus, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but after what he did when he killed Ippei, got away scott-free, and tarnished Sam's reputation, he's about to have his ass pounded into hamburger when we get back."

"And I'm hoping to see Reiko and the kids with him..."

"We all will, for we're not giving up on bringing them back just yet. Darbus may have dragged Sam's reputation in the mud, but it can very well be fixed, just you wait. In the end-"

"Dean, we got a problem," said Kevin on the intercom. "There's a ship in our way."

Dean rushed out of the engine room as he went back to the bridge. When he saw the ship on screen, he saw a familiar emblem blazing on it. The ship had the Mark of Cain on it as it was another Army of Cain ship in the way of the _Kurokage_. He didn't have time to deal with the Army of Cain as he was hell-bent on getting me and my family back home to Alecrast. Just as he was about to make a move, he saw the Army of Cain ship getting ready to fire as it was ready to hit at the _Kurokage_. With such determination to get past the ship in its way, Dean was ready to fire back until he saw it vanish, only to see the western part of the Ashizoka System at the last minute. When Dean stared at Kevin and Nicholas, they were not about to dodge him yet as he was most likely to be giving them a lecture instead of a warning.

"You pushed something, didn't you?" he said.

"The ship was gonna fire on us," said Nicholas. "We had to get it out of the way when we pressed the switches to leave."

"Let me remind you that the switches to warp are connected to the core engine from the _Hinchcliffe_ , so I suggest that you be careful where you press those buttons."

"At least we didn't get zapped by the Army of Cain," said Kevin.

"Well, what's our location?"

"We're at Shiganshina right now, so we can land at wherever Sam and his family are at."

"Before we go into many details, we should get the go-ahead from Shion first, 'cause she's the head honcho here in these parts. We all know from an anonymous tip that Sam and his family are located in the Dabb Mountains, but I also have a feeling that he won't be able to welcome us in which he wants to keep as is."

Dean didn't want that to happen as he was still determined to get me back home, no matter what the consequences. He was ready to get me back home, even if it meant by having me develop a resistance towards him as the time to end Darbus' popularity was on his to-do list so far. He was ready to get me home, for I was also the last hope into standing up to the one who ousted me in the first place...

* * *

Gyatso was watching us clean up the kitchen after putting the twins into their playpen after dinner. We all pulled together as a family as we helped pick up the dining room and washed the dishes as well here in these slug roe homes. The boy from the meat locker had seen us at work as we finally got the kitchen and dining area clean for tonight. In an effort to help out, he was helping Dirk drying and putting the dishes away as they were also done for their work. On a whim, the sight of both Cat sidhe and Draaza reminded me of how I was younger the moment I was with Dean back when I was small all those years ago. Both of them were four years apart from one another as they were simply meant to be brothers from different races. Still, to my own personal dilemma, I missed Dean and the others on Alecrast as I also feared for their safety if I returned home with my family. I couldn't allow them to be put at risk after hearing the words coming from Darbus after we eliminated the Elect in Gale Canyon six months prior. Those words were a final nail in the coffin as I was ruined by Darbus Toller the moment the Elect were killed. Still, I couldn't focus on those words of fear right now as I was about to celebrate the twins' first birthday, which was today.

When the kitchen and dining area were cleaned, we went towards the living room as we stared out the window in which the fresh snow was falling from the evening sky. Gyatso ran to the window as he stared at the snow in which there was a blizzard coming in droves. It was his first glimpse to see what it was like outside as he was discovered on Shiganshina in the meat locker. By the time he turned around, he saw me and Reiko get out the twins as we placed them in their high chairs in which we brought out a birthday cake that was made for them. It was a chocolate cake as it had a birthday candle in the shape of a one embedded in it while it was lit. It was at that moment when we saw Ghimru wanting to squirm out of his high chair as he wanted to get into that cake. Aora, on the other hand, was calm as he also wanted to play in the cake the moment it was sliced and served, but not without wishing a happy birthday first.

"Happy birthday to you," we sang in unison. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Aora and Ghimru; Happy birthday to you."

It was at that moment when I decided to blow out the candle for the twins as they were too young to do so at that age. When I cut the cake, I gave the twins their well-deserved slices as they were getting into them while they made a mess. Even Gyatso was seeing them all messy as they had chocolate cake and frosting all over their faces. The sight of them made him more happier than any child that ever came and went as he was staring at the twins, who were most likely to be given a bath after this birthday party. As for the rest of us, we enjoyed our cake as we were also staring at the twins that were completely covered in cake and frosting.

"They're very messy, aren't they?" said Gyatso as he was staring at the messy twins.

"It's their first birthday," I said. "They have every right to be messy, but after this, they're getting a bath."

"It sucks that there are no presents for them yet," said Dirk.

"They might have them a day late," said Reiko. "There's no need to worry right now."

"It's grateful that I'm with a family," said Gyatso. "I never seen such happiness like this before since I was put in stasis until I was let out. After this, can we go outside tomorrow?"

"As soon as the weather dies down, we'll go sledding," I said. "It's something that we can teach our new member of the family."

Gyatso was happy as he was accepted by us in our family. After being in stasis for centuries, he was seeing us to be those that were similar to his own family as he missed them so much. It was something that he was getting used to as he was grateful that he was alive and happy to see us as those who looked after one another here in these mountains...

* * *

Later on in the evening, Dirk was in his room as he noticed Gyatso sleeping on the floor with a warm quilt and pillow. It was his first night with us as he was staring at Dirk in which he viewed him as a big brother figure to him. Even though it was bedtime, both boys were in the room still awake as they were itching to go sledding tomorrow in the mountains. It was the most excitement that went on here in the slug roe homes in the form of the Draaza ship as it kept Dirk and Gyatso up a little past their bedtime on a night fit for the weekend.

"So, you're up for sledding tomorrow?" asked Dirk.

"Have you gone sledding before?" asked Gyatso.

"Sam took me down on one of the slopes when we first came here to Shiganshina six months ago, but he's no stranger to sledding when he always played with Dean until they went to Gehenna before coming back to Alecrast."

"Gehenna? Is that a planet?"

"It's a planet, but it's where Sam and Dean got shipped to after their dad got killed years ago. Cynthia, their stepmother, advised against it, but Sylvanus didn't listen to her when he took them away."

"Did they come back to Alecrast?"

"Dean's in the Hunter Corps and Sam's an Elder of the Order of Letters..., or he _used_ to be until he got ousted by Darbus Toller."

"Who is Darbus Toller?"

"He's the scumbag who killed one of Sam's closest friends when they were at the Universal Library on Essos. Since then, the guy's untouchable, but he had to rag on Sam and the rest of us when he told him about the bounty of ten thousand gaurhee on his head. After that, he got us and left Alecrast in which we departed and found ourselves here."

"You and Sam found _me_ , didn't you? That makes us family and that's all it counts."

"It's a godsend that you got shoved in the meat locker, but finding you there frozen in stasis was one huge find for us, but at least you lived."

Gyatso rolled into fetal positon until he felt something move in the floor. When he removed the quilt, he saw something in the floor as he opened it up. To his surprise, he saw an air-tight capsule in the compartment as he picked it up and opened it. In that moment, he saw the old set of comic books that his parents collected during their days travelling on Earth back in the day as he saw a very old comic book that was older than everyone here in this day and age. It was a vintage edition of _Action Comics_ as it had none other than a familiar Man of Steel dressed in his traditional red and blue suit and cape lifting up a green car on the cover. There was also more of this familiar character in media as Dirk noticed several video discs that featured him in cartoons, movies, and other things. It was a treasure trove of what they found as Gyatso found an old Superman action figure still in its packaging as he saw the words, "for our son," in Draaza writing.

"I bet that Mom and Dad must have wanted this for me," he said as he unboxed the Superman toy out of its packaging. "I bet that he must be sad and alone like me..."

"From what I heard from my own dad, Superman was an iconic figure to those who read the comics, watched the t.v. shows and cartoons, watched the movies, and collected all sorts of stuff about him. The guy was fictional, but he represented everyone back in the Elder Days, but he's like _you_ in a sort of way."

"Did he lose his family?"

"If you read close to the comics, the guy lost not only his parents, but his entire planet and race in which he landed on earth in a small Kansas town on Earth to be adopted by a farmer and his wife. Since then, the guy has a humble outlook on life that makes him a lot more greater than what some perceive him to be."

"So, he's not lonely?"

"Are you kidding me? He's the sole survivor from the planet Krypton by the name of Kal-El, only to be changed to Clark Kent by his adoptive parents. The guy can kick ass and take names, but his only two weaknesses are Lois Lane and Kryptonite."

"If Superman is the last survivor of Krypton, then that makes me the last Draaza of this ship."

Dirk saw Gyatso clutch at the Superman toy in his hands as he was happy to go to sleep with the quilt that was rolled out for him. By the time they were about to get to sleep, I walked in to see what was going on as I noticed Gyatso clutching at the Superman toy he found. It was something that he wanted with him as he felt nostalgic into what was found earlier in which he would never let go of the toy he found. Even though the quarters both he and Dirk were in had become the room we know, I noticed another bed near the closet as I noticed Gyatso finally asleep on the floor. Even though the floor was feasible, I couldn't let the Draaza boy that was found sleep on the floor as I picked him up and put him into the bed that was unused. It was the least I could do for him as I wanted him to sleep in a bed like the rest of us. When I left the room, I was on my way to my own as I was ready to sleep for tomorrow morning's day of sledding. Just as I was about to do so, I noticed my image reflected in the mirror become that of Ippei as he was disappointed in me for leaving Alecrast six months ago.

"Why, Sam?" I heard him say as he disappeared.

The image of Ippei disappeared as I was shocked to see it after being in the mountains six months ago. Still, even though I had my reputation destroyed by Darbus, there was no going back home as the damage was irreparable and I also had a bounty on my head for ten thousand gaurhee. When I went back to my room, I saw Reiko asleep as I decided to climb back into bed. The weather outside was getting colder as I curled up in the heavy blankets that were on the bed, for the blizzard out there was giving no comfort due to what went on in the mountains...

* * *

Dean was in his quarters as he saw Magda taking care of the girls in the bathroom. The sight of them getting cleaned up in the bathtub made him feel at ease as he had them there for a reason. They were in space, but in the safety of the _Kurokage_ as they were ready to go towards Shiganshina to get me and my family home. The sight of the girls splashing in the shallow bubbly water made Dean smile at them as they were once caked with baby food the moment everyone left Alecrast. In a good way, there wasn't any sign of Darbus harrassing those who were inferior to him as Dean was more than glad to be away from that prick for a while.

"It's been four days in space and we nearly bit it when an Army of Cain ship came into view," said Dean as he was cleaning Dahlia. "As for the core engine from the _Hinchcliffe_ , it's smooth sailing from here."

"You're in a good mood," said Magda as she was busy rinsing off Mizuki in the tub. "You probably went to the engine room to get a good look at what was installed in this ship to do so."

"At least we won't have to worry about Darbus anytime soon... He's being a spoil sport after we ditched his sorry ass on Alecrast."

"Darbus may have all the celebrity status he can muster, but there's gonna be a time when he falls from grace."

"And we'll bring home the girls' aunt and uncle, the two kids Sam has in tow, and we'll get out of here just to thumb our noses in Darbus' face. We're not gonna let him take over the Ashizoka System with his artificial dolls nor are we gonna let him push our friends and family around like that. It's been six months since Sam left and his absence has an impact."

"Speaking of impact, your birthday's today."

"It's also the twins' birthday, but they're far away..." Dean rinses off Dahlia as he picks her up and wraps her in a towel. "I hope that they had a good birthday where they are now..."

"Dean," said Kevin over the intercom. "We've reached Shiganshina."

"That's the news that I wanna hear... Kevin, as soon as we get down there, get the Impala set up 'cause I'm taking Baby for a little mountain climbing."

Dean was elated to hear that the _Kurokage_ had reached Shigan airspace as he got out of the bathroom with Dahlia in tow. With Magda carting Mizuki in a towel, she also left the bathroom as she set her down on the bed in which she was about to be diapered and dressed in a sleeper. By the time Dean got Dahlia in her diaper and sleeper, she was fidgeting as she was starting to get hungry even after her bath unlike her sister. It was the norm for her, but Magda had a disapproval of her suckling even after six months going on seven months.

"Seriously, Dahlia?" she said as she raised her nightgown to expose her breast to feed the little one in her arms. "You're getting too big for the breasts, but after this, you're getting formula like your sister."

"I bet that she gets it from me being hungry for pie all the time."

"We ended up creating a monster, Dean." Dahlia latches onto Magda's breast as she begins to suck at the breastmilk in it. "She's not about to give up on the breast just yet."

"And they say breast is best..."

"Everyone in the Medical Corps always advised that most babies should be taken to the milk-based formula they have after six months, but this little monster's going on seven."

After Magda was finished up, she pulled up her nightgown as she burped Dahlia, who was content into getting a snack before bedtime. When she was put into her crib with Mizuki, she simply stared at both Dean and Magda as they were ready for bed. By the time they were in their own bed, they were most likely to land directly on Shiganshina to bring me and my family home, for he was getting fed up with Darbus ruling every single person who opposed his status to the extreme...

* * *

The next morning, we were up as we were enjoying our breakfast as usual. The smell of waffles and fruit jam made Gyatso very hungry as he began to eat everything on his plate. He never expected to eat this before as he was happy that he got what was on his plate. As for the rest of us, we were eating our fill as we were also most likely to go sledding down the mountain slope since the weather calmed down from outside. We were all eating as a family as we stood firm into making good with what we had during our stay in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. It was also a sense of normalcy that kept us stable, but being further away from Alecrast took a heavy toll on us since Darbus forced us to leave after the fall of the Elect and Behemoth in Gale Canyon.

By the time we finished up our breakfast, we cleaned up the dining room and kitchen as it was business as usual. Helping out like a family should was also the norm as we pulled together here in our home in the Dabb Mountains. After we finished up, I dressed up in arctic gear as I noticed Dirk and Gyatso to do the same. Even though Carly wanted to go, she was headstrong into getting in her winter clothing and was ready to go as she ran out the door. When I followed her with Dirk and Gyatso in tow, we were making our way to the mountain slope as we took the one that wasn't steep. It was a time of fun as I watched the three children I took in play down the mountains as they had a good time doing it. I was also looking into the fun as I slid down without a sled in which I kept up with the children that were going down first. When we made it down, we took a tumble in the snow as we were happy to play with what we had.

"It's fun to go sledding," said Gyatso as he was clutching his Superman toy in his hand. "Can we do it again?"

"You brought out your Superman toy?" said Dirk. "You could end up losing it if you're not careful with him and losing it in the mountains is worse than being doused in Kryptonite."

"Dirk," I said. "It's what he has in which his parents wanted it for him, so there's no need to worry."

"You looked into our room, didn't you?"

"I saw the ancient material that Gyatso's parents collected and besides, the Draaza have very long lifespans that rival that of Elves and Rendilians alike."

"Ever since our homeworld was destroyed, we had nowhere to call our own until you found me in what is now called the meat locker," said Gyatso.

"Mr. Sam!" yelled Carly as she saw something in the sky. "There's a spaceship up there!"

I grabbed my binoculars as I noticed the ship coming into airspace of Shiganshina. It was an Order of Letters ship that was familiar to me as I had a feeling that Dean would soon come forth and retrieve me from the very sanctuary that kept me safe from Darbus and his dangerous methods into putting his Master Race first. Still, it was far away to see it as I wanted to keep everything as is, even if it meant by fighting Dean tooth and nail to stay put. When we were ready to get back up to the set of slug roe homes in the mountains, we were going up the trail to them as we stopped at an old cemetery where a slew of graves were well-tended to in which several flowers were placed towards them. I knew of them to be the graves of the Draaza crew who lost their lives the moment they were found by those who discovered their remains inside. In a sense of humility, I saw the images of Gyatso's parents in spirit form as they were seeing their son for the first time with us, for he was happy to be with us as a family should be.

"Is this where my parents were buried?" he asked me.

"The graves where your parents are near the fence," I said. "It's strange that you were overlooked when your ship crashed, but they've been tended to with such respect."

"Then I'll pray for them, but I don't have any flowers for them."

"Perhaps we'll give them some snowballs," said Dirk.

Gyatso had an idea as he scooped up some snow in his hands and made it into a snowball to put at the graves of his parents. When he put it there, he was staring at the onyx gravestones that were markers of them as he prayed for them up in the afterlife. I was also on hand into praying for them as I vowed to look after my newest charge that was found in the meat locker of our home in the mountains. It was the least I could do for now as I was grateful that Gyatso was with a stable family that watched over him, for I was more than thankful that the boy was with us the moment he was found.

"It's about to be lunch time," I said.

"I can't wait to get some ramen when we get home," said Dirk.

"What about the spaceship up there?" asked Carly. "Isn't it from Alecrast?"

"It is, but it won't find us here in these mountains," I said. "After what Darbus said to me, I couldn't risk any of our friends and family members to be thrown under the bus by that horrible man."

"So, you're leaving everything as is instead of going home?" asked Dirk.

"There's no other home to return to but here. And another thing, if we ever got back to Alecrast, we would be put under further scrutiny by Darbus and his artificial creations."

"Yeah, but after hearing what that asshat said about you taking the blame if one of our friends and family members bought the farm, I would go back to kick him in the balls for it."

"It's not easy, Dirk. Darbus Toller is an aristocrat who got away with killing Ippei a few months back and he's deemed untouchable by the second branch of his family in the region of Doitsu. During my odd jobs here, I hear news of him being on top of things in which he's become more popular than all of us put together. On the safe side, it's best that we don't get anyone else put under harm of that man if we ended up going back home. I won't let any of our friends and family die because of me if I'm there on Alecrast. It would be troubling to the extreme if I did..."

I made my statement firm as I had my reasons to stay away in the mountains on Shiganshina. When we all went back home to where it was, the spirit of Ippei was watching closely as he was disappointed in me for abandoning the call to go home. Even though it was meant to be by staying put, my old mentor wasn't ready to allow me to have things remain as is for long.

"Sam...," he said. "Why are you choosing to abandon the true path in front of you in these harsh mountains?"

* * *

The _Kurokage_ landed in a clearing as it was in the northern part of Shiganshina as planned. The region of the Wintry Plain was snowy as it also had an abundance of game that was both regulated and hunted for food and breeding purposes. Inside of the _Kurokage's_ cargo area, Dean was fitting a set of snow tires on the Impala as he was ready to bring me and my family home, for the absence of me had weighed heavily on him the moment I left Alecrast six months ago. By the time he got the snow tires fitted into the Impala, he put on his winter coat and arctic gear as he noticed Kevin coming out with a pair of goggles on his head. Both members of the Hunter Corps were good to go as they were ready to go in their arctic clothing while having a few supplies in the trunk of the Impala. It was smooth sailing as the search for me was ready and able.

"We're here on Shiganshina, but the coordinates to where the Dabb Mountains are a lot closer than what is imagined to be," said Kevin as he was looking at his digital compass. "The Dabb Mountains are up in the nortnernmost part of the Wintry Plain, but there's a town below it known as Yukishiro, which is populated by dissidents of other races from other planets."

"Sam and his family are also some of those dissidents who live there," said Dean as he got in on the driver's side of the Impala. "As soon as we find them, we'll alert Irylla to send out the tank to collect the rest. We can't afford another one of Darbus' smirks or insults and the higher-ups back home have become fed up with him after he demonstrated his hold on power with his celebrity status."

"And Dr. Ichinose's death is one of those casualties. That guy's a maniac after what he did to Ippei and now the obstetrician who was a loyal doctor to Sam and Reiko. Speaking of Sam and Reiko..., I just hope to God that they hadn't forgotten about us after being here in this place for six months."

"Kevin..., even though Sam and his family will be found, I have a feeling that they won't recognize me after being here in these harsh mountains. In the end, I'm not gonna bow down and pledge to Darbus, nor will I go and kiss his ass, either. I won't be swayed by that backstabbing son-of-a-bitch for what he did to Ippei and I won't be one of his ass-kissers to his so-called Master Race after what he's done. He killed Ippei Mitani, he sicced his dolls on Dr. Ichinose, and he tarnished Sam's reputation in which he pulled the final nail in the coffin by making up a bogus bounty for ten thousand gaurhee. That crap is pissing me off and I _will_ go into those mountains to get Sam and his family back, even if it meant by having him getting pissed at me. As soon as we get him back, we'll have everyone bring him towards prominence once again and it'll be a hopeful one, no matter how pessimistic he'll end up the moment we get him out of here from this cold popsicle stand."

"And we'll get him back just to piss Darbus off. He needs to be put in his place after what he pulled the moment the Elect got ganked six months ago. The guy even irks the Alecrian Army and the Council of Elders in which they just want him gone."

"Don't we all..."

Kevin got in on the passenger's side of the Impala as Dean started up the engine. It was ready to go as the car got out of the cargo area the moment it was opened up to be done so. With the Impala driving on the road, the operation to bring me and my family home was beginning, but there will be further complications along the way...

 **To be continued...**


	4. A Familial Reunion

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 4: A Familial Reunion**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was late in the evening as we were all sleeping after hours of showing Gyatso everything here in the slug roe home. As for me, I was up late as I was staring at the fresh snow that came down in the mountains. As usual, I was most likely to be writing in my journal as I was recording what I did in which there were a few pages left in it. With another journal bought, I was ready to write in it as I saw it to be a fine one indeed to record what was there in the mountains in the Wintry Plain on Shiganshina. Just as I was about to do so, I saw the snow falling from outside turn into rain of blood as I saw it to be something that scared me to the extreme. What was happening? Why do I have this vision all of a sudden? It was terrifying for me as I saw Darbus smiling with such exuberance the moment he was surrounded by his group of women.

"It's been six months, Sam," he said.

"Yes, yes it is," said the women in his group.

"Still, you're planning to go back home, aren't you? In the end, you won't go home anymore because of what would happen if you did. You know what will happen if you and your petty little family came back to Alecrast..."

"Yes, yes it will."

"The mess in front of you will be entirely your fault after all and if I were you, I suggest that you stay away from Alecrast or else your friends and family will suffer what's in front of you..."

I saw Darbus and his entourage show the many gravestones that were littered on the ground as they were none other than those of the friends and family I had. They were the gravestones that I didn't want to see as the images of them scared me into waking up in my bed. I was having a nightmare as I was shaking from what I dreamt of. I stared at the clock as it was three in the morning as I was ready to fall back to sleep. Before I did, I noticed Reiko alive and safe as she was stirring in her sleep with a smile on her face. I was grateful that she was like that as I didn't want anything bad to ever happen to her or anyone else in my family, for the stigma of Darbus' smear campaign took a toll on me so far.

I was fully determined to leave everything as is in which I was bound to stay here in the mountains on Shiganshina. It was also something that I meant to do as I couldn't allow myself or my family to be a target at the hands of Darbus Toller or those who rally behind him. I couldn't let that happen as the nightmare I had became a warning of what would occur if I did return home to Alecrast soon enough, for I could never allow that to come to pass. Even though the dream woke me up, I got up from my bed as I went towards the living room, only to notice Badur and Gethig in here. I stared at the Orc and Khajiit as they were in here for a reason, for one of them was guilty of something.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"Gethig's up to no good, Sam," said Badur.

"And what's his crime?"

"He had been making contact with the same organization you departed from six months ago, but there's been the presence of a spaceship landing here in which a black car was seen driving on the road."

"A black car? I know that car! It's the Impala and the one that's driving it is my brother."

"And he's determined to get you back to your true path," said Gethig.

"'True path?' No, I can't go home ever again after what Darbus Toller pulled off six months ago. If I went back, I'll cause further harm than good."

"And you're leaving everything as is when those on your home planet are suffering at the likes of that scumbag who threw you out? You should hear the headlines about how he's been cashing on your woe by being top dog with his artificial dolls doing his dirty work. You should hear about that doctor who died at the hands of them."

"Who died at their hands?"

"It was a Terran by the name of Dr. Ichinose that got bludgeoned to death outside his clinic a few days back, Sam," said Badur. "And to top it off, the one you speak of has condemned you for his death when you weren't there."

"You have to go back home!" cried Gethig. "Can't you see that the man you talk about is threatening to bring his creations out into the open to take over the universe?! You must return so you can put that man in his place."

"I would, but I can't ever go back home," I said. "Even if I did, it would cause further problems than it can muster. In the end, it's better if I left everything as is by staying put in these mountains on Shiganshina."

"You're doing more harm than good by leaving as is, Sam," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere. "I won't allow it to pass, even if it meant by taking your family away from you."

I saw Castiel standing alongside Gethig as he was fully determined to bring me home like everyone who wanted me back. Still, I didn't want to leave as I was fully adjusted with being here in these mountains more than anything. It was something that was keeping me going here as I didn't want to go home to Alecrast after being here on Shiganshina for six months prior.

"Why must you delay the inevitable?" he told me.

"Why must you pluck me from Shiganshina?" I said as I was getting testy.

"Six months ago, you left Alecrast in which it propelled Darbus to absolute power in which no one could oppose him. After all that, you prefer to leave everything as is after what has happened in the past six months? This isn't the first time something like this has happened in which your past self decided not to have his soul returned in which he tried to keep it that way. It's the same way with _you_ who is determined to remain in these mountains forever on Shiganshina. You're afraid of the positive outcome that would be received by those who have been opposing Darbus Toller, who smears and damages your name every day."

"Nothing good will ever come of me returning home. I dreamt of what would happen if I came back the moment I face Darbus again. There's even a bounty of ten thousand gaurhee on my head in which I could invite trouble than other galactic delegates to a tea party. I'm sorry, but I can't go home to Alecrast, even if it meant by standing firm to the home I made here."

"Sam, you have potential to return to your home in which I couldn't return to my own," said Badur as he was most likely to have support for me. "Even if this place is your home here, you can't abandon the true calling that's been put in front of you. If you did, then you would do further harm than good if it meant by staying here in shame."

"I'll think about it in the morning, but right now, all of you need to get some sleep if we're gonna go hunting for some game to feed our families."

And so, Badur and Gethig left for their homes as Castiel stood firm here. He wasn't about to allow me to stand firm of staying put as he couldn't allow any more suffering to go on there on Alecrast. By the time he saw me go back to bed, he was still determined to get me back home as the time to put Darbus Toller in his place was already beginning as we speak...

* * *

Dean and Kevin were staying at the in at the town below for the night as they were warming up by the fireplace in their room. After getting a bath and dressed in their nightclothes while the dirty ones were in the laundry room getting washed and dried, they were sitting near the fireplace as they were most likely to be turning in for the night before doing anything in the morning. The howling of the wind outside meant a blizzard coming as the weather outside was getting worse. Still, the mission into retrieving me and my family stood firm as Dean was most likely to be trekking to the Dabb Mountains in order to do so. He had gotten fed up with Darbus smearing my name as he was wanting to put a goose egg in his face for quite some time now, for it was now that had been focused on taking me home to Alecrast to stand firm.

"The snow's not stopping out there," said Kevin as he saw it billowing from outside.

"The Wintry Plain gets its reputation by having snow here, but it's not like being on Gehenna," said Dean. "In the end, we'll get Sam home if it meant by having him kicking and screaming at us."

"I hope that he hasn't forgotten about us..."

"We'll get him home just to show Darbus that we're _not_ his pets or slaves to those artificial dolls of his. I'm done trying to give that prick space after what he did when he made his move permanent. The bastard killed Ippei Mitani, he sicced his dolls on Dr. Ichinose, and he trashed Sam's reputation. I'm not gonna let this crap slide any longer 'cause Alecrast and the entire universe depends on Sam and Reiko coming home to put that prick in his place."

"If we're gonna be doing this mission, then take a look at the clock. It's three in the morning and warming up by the fire must've put us there by talking too much."

Both Dean and Kevin climbed into their beds as they were falling asleep after having all that talk by the fire. By the time they were sleeping, the wintry weather outside became much colder as it was becoming a blizzard out there. Little did they know was that Castiel appeared out of nowhere as he was watching over them in which he was optimistic that they will succeed into returning me and my family home to Alecrast. It was something that had to be done as Darbus' popularity was surging with such sinister results in mind. All the same, Castiel didn't want it to happen as he feared the worst coming from the artificial creations that were built in Darbus' image, for they were just the catalyst into certain chaos ahead…

* * *

Several hours into the morning, I was up as I was getting ready to start the day by going towards the town below to do some odd jobs. With everyone eating their breakfast as usual, we were most likely to be in for yet another snowstorm here in which it was beneficial for the mountains we lived in. With school closed for the day, the children were most likely to stay at home due to the weather, but it didn't dampen Gyatso's spirit as he was playing with his Superman toy in his hands. All was well as we finished up our breakfast and began to clean up the dining room and kitchen until dinner. With the dishes washed and put away, we were all finished up afterwards as we were most likely to be starting a little snowball fight after all. Just as all of us were about to do so, I heard a knock on the door as I went towards it.

I was hoping for some company coming from either Badur or C'Torrha as I answered the door intensely. When I saw who was at the door, I had a feeling that there would be complications afloat as I saw Dean and Kevin standing at the doorway. What were they doing here? What did they want? All the same, I didn't want to go back home as I feared the retaliation of Darbus and his artificial creations giving me the same warning that was given to me in the nightmare I had. It wasn't going to be easy as I was ready to resist the urge into coming back to Alecrast so readily.

"It's been a long time, Sammy," I heard Dean say as he was refusing to leave. "In other words, you can't run away forever or keep everything as is."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said in a low tone that wasn't very friendly. "You know that you can't find me and haul me back into the lion's den."

"If we're here to bring you home, then you're not gonna back out anytime soon," said Kevin. "You already saw on the news about Darbus and his popularity, didn't you?"

"Yes, but no one wants someone who had his reputation being dragged in the mud. I'm sorry, but I won't go home to Alecrast, for my place is right here in these mountains."

I was ready to close the door until Dean placed his foot to where the door was shutting. He was persistent into getting me home as he was more than likely to be a nuisance than someone who was part of my family. Even Kevin wasn't about to leave so readily until I noticed Reiko spotting the two members of the Hunter Corps here for a reason. She knew Dean and Kevin very well since we left Alecrast six months ago, but they were not about to leave without carting away the precious cargo that stayed put in the mountains all this time.

"Kevin, it's a long time since you came here with Brother," said Reiko. "By the way, how are your eyes?"

"They're about to leave, Reiko," I said.

"But they just got here..."

"Reiko, we can't chance it when we go back home and if we did, every one of our friends and family would be put at risk by the retaliation of Darbus and his artificial creations. I can't do that right now."

"I hate to be a buzzkill, Sam, but it's all the same right now," said Dean. "To put it bluntly, you're coming with me!"

"We're not going back to Alecrast ever again, Dean! I made sure of it since Darbus trashed my reputation and placed a bounty on my head. I won't stand for it!"

I stormed out of the home as I was running in the snow without my boots. I didn't want to go home as I feared the retaliation of Darbus' wrath looming over my head. I couldn't let that happen to any of my family members as the fear was getting to me. I was fearing the worst so far as I stood firm to the edge of the cliff. By the time Dean caught up to me, I was most likely to jump as I didn't want to go back home so readily. I couldn't allow any of my family or friends get killed or put down upon by Darbus Toller and his artificial creations as I was much better off here in the mountains on Shiganshina.

"You can't run forever, Sam," said Dean. "Besides, we've been lonely without you."

"You were barely lonely with me," I said as I was shivering from the cold.

"I know what you're gonna say next 'cause once we'd get here, you'd be gone. I can't let that happen after all the crap that happened six months ago when Darbus plastered his image all over Alecrast."

"No matter what you do, you can't take me back home ever again."

"You can't put off being the Destiny of Worlds forever, you know."

"Still, I'm no longer part of the Order of Letters since I gave Ginryu my letter of resignation."

"Actually, he tore it up in which he's not the type that can be swayed to kiss Darbus' ass all the live long. As for you, great things will happen when you get home, Sammy."

"I could never go home again. As for the great things coming my way, that will never happen because it'll cause nothing but pain and misery to everyone who once viewed me as a savior back then. Now, they believe in Darbus and his empty promises while I'm trapped in the cold. In the end, I'll always be trapped in the bitter cold and no one will ever sway me to do so."

 _WHACK!_

Dean saw Gethig come up from behind me and knocked me out with a piece of wood in his hands. The Orc didn't want me to abandon my true calling as he heard all the headlines and truth coming from those who wanted me go home and face Darbus down. By the time Dean dragged me from the snow, Gethig followed us back to the slug roe home as Reiko and the children were bundled up and ready to go with all of our belongings in tow. It was time to leave the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina as the time of exile was coming to an end.

"You must go home," said Gethig. "You cannot abandon your people on your planet!"

"He's out cold, but he'll pull through when we get back to the ship," said Dean.

"Is Sammy alright?" asked Reiko as she was concerned.

"He'll live, Miss, but he needs to go home so he can put the fearmongerer who ousted him in his place once and for all," said Gethig as he was clutching at his pendant. "Perhaps I will go home as well..."

"Dean, do you copy?" said Irylla over the communicator. "We got company! Darbus' creations have followed us and they're in the town!"

"That son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled. "We got what we came for! Have the _Sohma_ bring in the wife and kids when we get them to safety!"

It was the worst news that Dean would never hope to hear as he saw a mini-cruiser arrive on the scene. When everyone saw Irylla come out of the mini-cruiser when it landed into a clearing, Reiko and the children came in first as Gethig followed in with Kevin inside. With everything and their belongings all accounted for, it was time to go home as the cruiser took off towards the _Kurokage_. With only Dean and me remaining, I came to as I saw several men dressed in gold armor as they revealed their helmets. They were Darbus' creations as they had the same blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin in which they were armed with guns in their hands. Dean was adamant into protecting me as he didn't want me to end up getting killed.

"Bring it on, blondie!" he yelled.

In that moment, Castiel appeared out of nowhere and got us out of here in time as we teleported directly to the Impala. With me in the back seat and Dean and Castiel in the front, the Impala was started up as it was driving away from the town below when the pursuers from the mountains were going after us without stopping. Just as they were about to pursue us, several arrows were fired onto them as Badur fired his arrows at the intruders that were armed to kill us. Several other townsfolk were armed with weapons as they were pegging the intruders with many projectiles they had at their disposal. Just as the remaining intruders were about to do more damage, C'Torrha sprinted forth as she stood firm to spray her spores on them the moment they stopped in their tracks. The insectoid didn't want the intruders to cause harm as she was once warned by Castiel earlier about Darbus' allies sending the same Master Race to find and terminate me and my allies. With the Impala zooming safely away, C'Torrha saw it leave as she prayed for our return to Alecrast.

"Godspeed, Sam Winchester...," she said.

"Let's hope that they get past the one who is dangerous to all of us," said Badur as he was seeing the lifeless dolls in gold armor crumble at the spores. "It seems that the meddling angel who came and went was right about those strange things who pass as Terran." He walks towards one of them as he sees a head in a helmet. "It seems that the infamous creations of Darbus Toller live up to their reputation as being both obedient and without a soul as well."

"It is a shame that they had the gall to come here in order to find Sam and his family before those men from the Hunter Corps did."

"Move aside!" yelled a member of the Cross Corps as he was dressed up in arctic gear. "It's heinous and despicable that Darbus would use one of the warp portals to have those things go and eliminate the Saviors after what they did to save everyone in Gale Canyon six months ago."

"Quintus," said Shion as she was dressed in arctic gear. "Assess the situation carefully after we dispose some of the bodies that were killed by that Chonoid's spores earlier."

Badur and C'Torrha had heard of Shion Ashizoka before as she was the head honcho of the Order of Letters here in the western part of the Ashizoka System. As the Lioness of Westeros, she looked into the activity of things that were out of the ordinary and seeing Darbus' creations dead on the snowy ground took the cake. Still, Badur and C'Torrha were not out of the woods yet as they noticed a survivor being incapacitated by an arrow in the foot. Even though there was one survivor, they saw Shion and her Cross Corps unit take him into a cruiser as they were leaving, but they weren't ready to stay put in their home in the Dabb Mountains for long.

"Both of you, stand firm!" yelled Quintus as he wasn't about to let Badur and C'Torrha get away that easily. "You know what is going on here, don't you?! You got a taste of Darbus' creations running amok with his supporters giving the go-ahead to kill their target and those that get in their way."

"Let me remind you that they came without warning, kind sir," said C'Torrha. "Normally, those things with blond hair and blue eyes were native to Alecrast, but they came all the way here to Shiganshina of all places."

"A Chonoid and a Khajiit living in disgrace...," said Shion. "I take it that you've gotten a taste of battle against those things who have no soul within them. This isn't the first wave of them, but they take to a hive mind in which they obey one master."

"And that's Darbus Toller," said Quintus as he had disdain towards the latter.

"Badur and C'Torrha, both of you are now officially members of the Order of Letters after fending off Darbus' creations from attempting to kill Sam and his family before Dean got there to take him away. It's also a godsend that I told Castiel to observe Sam and his family in exile for the past six months. Luckily, Dean came in with his crew to get them out just in time. As for Badur and C'Torrha, if you have any family, then bring them with us to the planet Westeros. It's where my headquarters is and your reputation will be restored in order to regain a sense of honor again."

Both Badur and C'Torrha were floored to hear that Shion was humble to make them members of the Order of Letters after fending off Darbus' artificial creations from doing further damage to both Yukishiro and the Dabb Mountains in the Wintry Plain. Like me and my family, they were ready to have their reputation restored as they were most likely to be fighting our battle like the rest of us, for Darbus' Master Race was everywhere now and not only on Alecrast as we all perceived...

* * *

I was placed in the sickbay as I had a bandage on my head where Gethig hit me with a wooden board earlier. Getting up, I went towards the window as I found that the ship left Shiganshina and was off towards Alecrast, for I was dreading the retaliation coming from Darbus and his creations on the sly. The harsh words he spouted at me were more than enough to cause a breakdown in my own psyche as I feared the outcome of what would happen next. The image of the gravestones flashed in my mind as I was hearing the sound of the women in Darbus' arsenal agreeing to him at all times. My heart sank as I wanted to go back to the home I made for myself on Shiganshina, but it was too late. I was in space as I was on my way home to the place I once returned to. I wanted to get away so badly as I felt the voices of Darbus' women getting louder as I suffering a lot worse in my nervous breakdown. It got so bad as I began to claw up my arms in which blood was coming from the wounds. I was losing control of what I had as I noticed Reiko coming in here to calm me down, only to see the claw marks on my arms.

"Sammy, what did you do?" she said as she was disappointed to see me like this.

"Darbus will come after everyone now, not just us!" I said.

"Brother got us safe before those things came to hurt us, that's all that matters."

"We're moving targets now..." I raised my voice as it was heard throughout the sickbay. "We should've stayed put! We now put our family and friends at risk! We're much better off on Shiganshina!"

The last sentence drove Reiko to tears as she froze. I looked at her as my heart sank even further after what I said. What have I done? Why did I raise my voice towards my wife like that? When Reuben came into the sickbay, he saw the bloodied arms I damaged as he was getting angry at me for doing so. I caused harm as I felt guilty of what I said. Still, Reiko came towards me as she hugged me close, no matter what danger ahead the moment she sensed the fear that nailed me.

"Oh, Reiko, I'm extremely sorry," I said as I had tears rolling down my cheeks."

"Reiko, out of the room," said Reuben as he got out a first aid kit.

"He never really meant what he said, but he's scared to death," she said.

"His temper was more than enough to put himself and others at risk, so I suggest that you move out of the fucking way!"

"Reiko, do what he says," I said as she moved out of the way.

Reuben grabbed a bottle of peroxide as he cleaned the wounds from my arms. By the time he bandaged them up, he saw Reiko leave as I wanted to go after her. I wanted to do more than say that I was sorry as I was being held back by Reuben. When Dean and Kevin came in, they were disappointed in me as I displayed such a terrible mode of behavior that wasn't me at all. By the time I was on my feet, I left the sickbay as I was on my way to the brig in which I stayed in there after being brought into the ship a few hours ago.

"The circus animal has left the building," said Reuben disdainfully.

"Hey, Cass told me everything about what's been going on after he came to and later fainted in the backseat," said Dean. "It's like before when Kevin and I saw some drunkard off himself while we were in the Kingdom by the River a few days back."

"After what I saw in Sam, he shouldn't be going back to Alecrast, but to a mental home on Efrafa and Helgaard Citadel houses those who are far worse than those who house lunatics in costumes."

"Cut him some slack, Reuben," said Kevin cautiously. "He's been away from us for too long after what Darbus did to him by forcing him to leave Alecrast. If you were much kinder to your patients, then you should see what goes on in them instead of dropping them off in some mental place where there is no hope for them."

"Anyway, we're going towards home as planned, but according from the headquarters on Westeros, we got a message from Shion," said Dean. "She said that several of Darbus' backers have been supplying those artificial creations to train their target not only on Sam and his family, but those who oppose him or stand in his way."

"Before we go into details by going home to Alecrast, we should retrain Sam first before he has a complete breakdown," said Reuben. "It's insane that people like him have suffered from Darbus' nasty tricks, but we can't let him believe what the sick bastard says. I was in the wrong for calling him a circus animal, but I wasn't into psychology like Kazuo. All I did was repair ailments, take care of invalids and made sure that no one died on my watch. I never seen Sam snap before in which he also felt guilt overtake him as if he was inflicted by a disease."

"Well, you _did_ diagnose him for clinical depression, didn't you?"

Reuben left the sickbay as he walked towards the brig where I was at. Still, I sat in there as I felt all that guilt from lashing out at Reiko earlier, for it would forever haunt me after what I said earlier. Even Dean and Kevin went to the brig as they saw me stare at the wall in which I made a cross on the wall with my own blood. I wasn't a praying man too much as I felt ashamed for my actions in the first place. It was my shame that put me there as I didn't want to see anyone after what I displayed earlier. I prayed hard as I felt so much guilty for what I did in which I didn't deserve to be forgiven for what I did. Still, I didn't want comfort as I stayed put in the brig, for I heard footsteps leave in which I wanted to be left alone after what I did earlier...

* * *

Reiko was still shocked at what she saw in me as she was shaken by the harsh words I said earlier. Even though she was in her quarters, she wanted to make sure that I was alright after what I did to myself back in the sickbay. Even though she felt the sting of what I said to her when we were better off on Shiganshina, she sensed the fear from my mouth as it was a mortal reminder of what would happen if any of our friends and family ended up getting hurt or killed at the hands of Darbus and his artificial dolls. When she heard the knock on the door, she saw Magda come into the room as she was concerned for her health.

"Sister...," she said.

"I take it that you got an earful from Sam, didn't you?" said Magda. "Does he always yell at you like that?"

"No, but I sense that something is wrong in him."

"He yelled at you for no reason and you put it off like it never happened?"

"It's never like that before, but he has nightmares about Darbus threatening to kill our friends and family members if Sammy didn't back off."

"Are you serious?" Reiko nods. "We're _not_ gonna die under Darbus nor are we gonna become his personal slaves to his artificial blow-up dolls. You and Sam are safe from that asshat, that's all that matters right now."

"I know that Sammy's very sorry that he yelled, but I can't let him sulk in his guilt forever... He has his faults just like everyone, but he means well in the end."

Reiko made her point clear as she didn't want this outburst to hang over her head. She was determined to make me feel comfortable again as she left her quarters and went towards the brig. The sight of me worried her as she walked towards me in which she didn't want me to be sad forever. When I felt her hand touch my shoulder, I didn't lash out as I was knee-deep in the guilt that I had within me in which it made me unwell. She stared at me in the face as I had tears in my eyes. I was useless to her now as I wanted to curl up and stay away from everyone after what I displayed. When I felt her wipe the tears from my face, she was hoping that I wouldn't let the guilt overwhelm me as I had so much to answer for.

"Brother's making dinner for everyone," she said.

"I'll join you when I'm able," I said.

"Please, don't shut yourself away, Sammy..."

"Reiko," said Reuben as he was in the brig. "Let him think about his actions first. After this, he should apologize not only to you, but to all of us."

Reiko left the brig as I was alone with Reuben. He was not too happy with what he heard outside the sickbay as he was wanting to slug me a good one for it. Just as he was ready to slug me, he decided not to do it as he had other things in mind by watching over the rest of the patients that came and went in the sickbay. I was completely alone as I didn't want any comfort after what I displayed earlier. All I did was wallow in my guilt and shame as I also felt the fear climbing within me as if I was inflicted by a horrible malady in the making. I prayed hard for forgiveness for my actions, but I wasn't worthy of it as I was better off in the brig stewing in my loneliness...

* * *

A few hours later, Dean was busy in the kitchen as he was reading my journal so readily. The details of the slug roe home in the Dabb Mountains were astonishing as he couldn't get enough of what he saw in the drawings. He was so floored as he was reading the last entry in my journal before I wrote in my new one I bought during my exile on Shiganshina six months ago. With the smell of roast beef brisket slow-cooking in the oven, he was ready to put my journal down on the counter as he was going towards it and poked at it. The roast beef was done as it was more than enough to feed everyone, along with a roast turkey that was already done and filled with stuffing. Dinner was something that brought us together as everyone was in the mess hall getting their fill during their trip back home to Alecrast.

To Dean's shock, he noticed that I wasn't there as he was worried about me. He heard about my outburst as he didn't want me to sulk in the brig forever. Picking up the journal, he left the mess hall as he was on his way to the brig where I was at. He had a feeling that I wasn't hungry as I didn't deserve any food or comfort after what I pulled earlier. He noticed me sitting in front of the wall as he noticed the bloody cross painted on it. He knew that something was wrong with me as he was ready to get me out of the brig sooner or later.

"If you're wanting to get me out of the brig, you're mistaken," I said as I didn't look at Dean.

"You can't stay in the brig forever, Sammy," he said. "Besides, you can't just lock yourself in there because of an outburst. We all get angry sometimes and it's not normal or healthy to punish ourselves for it?"

"And what about Reiko? She was scared when I told her that we were better off on Shiganshina like that... No, I don't deserve to come out of the brig this time for my actions nor I deserve to be comforted, either."

"Dude, get over it. You can't just go off kicking yourself all the time."

"And get rewarded for bad behavior? No, it's not worth it and I'm better off in the brig."

"You're on your way to Alecrast and this is the attitude you give everybody? There are great things that will be happening when you get back."

"No, Dean...; nothing good will ever come out of it after being forced to flee from Alecrast to stay in Shiganshina for six months."

"Don't be such a pessimist! Speaking of being on Shiganshina..." I turn around and see Dean with my journal in his hands the moment he was reading in it. "You got the Dabb Mountains well documented."

I saw Dean continue to read it as he was tempting me to get out of the brig so readily. He was adamant into making me get out of the brig and join the rest of everyone here in the _Kurokage_. I wanted my journal back as I was ready to fight him for it, but my place was in the brig due to the outburst in the sickbay earlier. In the end, I was up on my feet as I ran towards him to snatch my journal out of his hands until I got it back from him. When I turned around to go back to the brig, I noticed that the cell I was in became full with the medical supplies that Reuben had in tow. My place of shame had been violated as was staring at Dean with such anger in me. I didn't deserve to be out of the brig as I didn't deserve any form of forgiveness from anyone for my actions earlier.

"You put those there, didn't you?!" I yelled.

"Don't look at me; I didn't put them there in your space," said Dean.

"You're making it harder for me to remain here after the outburst I hurled out."

"Get over it; you'll recover just as soon as you get to the mess hall like the rest of us."

And so, I followed Dean out of the brig and sickbay as we were going towards the mess hall without any further problems. Still, I was being guilty and ashamed of my actions as I stepped in there, only to see Dean sit with Magda and the girls. With the rest of the crew eating their fill, I also noticed Reiko and the children eating dinner as they were waiting for me to sit with them in order to eat like a real family. I was terrified as I remembered the outburst in the sickbay in which I saw Reiko staring at me while I stood firm. I did a terrible thing and I didn't deserve to be forgiven for my actions as I noticed Magda standing in front of me. She wasn't about to allow me to stand up and deprive myself of food as she was ready to yank me to the table and get some food.

"When are you gonna be sensible and come to your family?" she said as she got a little testy. "They've been waiting for you for thirty minutes now and this is how you show yourself? You got some nerve to deprive yourself after Dean had the gall to get you out of the brig. You got mad and angry for yelling at Reiko earlier. I get it when you felt ashamed of yourself in which you stayed in the brig, but you can't just let yourself fade away forever. If I were you, I suggest that you stow all your crap and put some faith in yourself for once."

I reluctantly agreed as I sat down with Reiko and the children in which I saw the food in front of me. The smell of the roast beef made me hungry, but I didn't want any of it. All I did was get a small bowl of rice as I began to eat at it. Even though Reiko wanted to put some meat on top of the rice, I refused as I was ashamed to get it. As one who was no stranger to punishment, I decided to immerse myself in the plain rice that was in front of me as I was eating it until my bowl was empty. Just as I was about to excuse myself from the table, I noticed Dean bringing some meat into my bowl as I stopped him the moment I was about to leave the mess hall. I didn't want any seconds as I wanted to leave for the brig in which I wasn't too hungry after what I did. This was my shame that could never be washed away as I felt the guilt become a weight that pulled like a ball and chain. This was my punishment for lashing out at the woman I loved dearly as this was the price for my outburst.

When I left the mess hall, I went into the bathhouse unit as I stripped off my clothes and began to clean myself at one of the wash basins. I was a mess as I even cleaned at the wounds on my arms with the soap and water that was in front of me. By the time I rinsed off, I went into one of the bathtubs and filled up the tub with cold water. I didn't deserve any comfort, nor did I deserve to forgive myself for what I've done in which my situation was irreparable to the extreme. When the cold water got up to my feet, I noticed a hand turning it off as the tub was drained. I looked up as I saw Dean standing there next to the tub as he put the plug back in and filled the tub with hot water. He didn't want me to take cold baths as it was all too much for me to bear at this moment.

"Why can't you leave me alone for once?" I said as I wanted to turn off the water in the tub.

"There's no way in hell that you're taking a cold bath, Sam," he said as he refused to budge.

"I caused an outburst in the sickbay in which I caused Reiko to cry in there. I can't forgive myself for that, no matter what I try to do."

"Reiko has forgiven you for your actions, didn't she?"

"Dean, this action I pulled takes a lot more than just a simple sorry. And the reason why I resorted into having only a bowl of plain rice and taking a cold bath is that I didn't deserve to be forgiven. It was wrong for me to lash out like that and can't bring myself to be in front of everybody. Reuben was right. I should be in Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa for my behavior instead of going back home to Alecrast."

"You're doing more harm than good by not forgiving yourself for your actions, but the more you do so, the more you suffer long-term damage to your health."

"And you're telling me to accept the proverbial 'get out of jail free' card?"

"Yes; besides, you can't just kick yourself again after what you pulled and I know that your clinical depression isn't something that could be swept under the rug. Even though you lashed out in anger earlier, you feel sad in which you feel what's in your heart first. To put it bluntly, no matter how many times you get pissed, your kind heart steps in at the end. Anyway, Reiko's baking a cake in the mess hall, so I suggest that you don't dwell on what you did today, are we good?"

I nodded as I saw Dean leave the bathhouse unit while I soaked in the hot water in the tub. I didn't let the misery get to me until I began to hallucinate the moment I saw the hot water turn into blood. I wanted to get out of there fast as I felt something pull at my legs and drowning me. I was gasping for air until I found myself back to normal again. The hot water was clear as I was shaking with fear in which I wanted to get out of the tub right away. When I drained the water in the tub, I wrapped myself in a towel as I felt stressed out to the extreme. When I put the towel into the hamper, I got dressed in some nightclothes as I was most likely to be going towards the brig until I decided to go to Reiko's quarters instead.

I put my arms around her as I began to feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I was extremely sorry for my actions as I felt ashamed for them. Reiko returned the favor as she hugged back in which she even wiped away the tears from my face. I never meant to yell at her back at the sickbay earlier as I was shaking like a leaf. She sensed the stress in me as she made sure that I was feeling better and not fly off the handle. I had to rebuild everything up as I wanted to start with showing Reiko the same love I had when I first fell in love with her, for it was the least I could do for now, that is. Still, I never told her about the hallucination I experienced as it was a reminder of the burden I bore, but she would know anyway.

"I'm really sorry for my actions, Reiko," I said as I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Still, I don't deserve to forgive myself for what I've done, but I can make it up in one slow step at a time."

"Everyone has to forgive themselves, Sammy," she said as she clutched at my hand tightly. "It wouldn't be fair that you suffer after you fly off the handle. Earlier, I heard brother telling me about how he saw something similar back in the Kingdom by the River when a man took his own life. You were nearly acting the same way until Reuben stopped you in the end. I can sense the fear and stress within you after the nightmares you had about Darbus harming us and the rest of our friends and family, but you can't just be steeped in fear forever."

"And what about what I said to you? Doesn't it bother-"

Reiko places a finger to my lips.

"Not another word, Sammy," I heard her say as she smiled warmly. "Of all the people you tend to forgive, the only person who deserves forgiveness is yourself as long as you let it in."

At that moment, I was feeling calmer as I was most likely to forgive myself for my actions after what I did in the sickbay earlier. I was realizing that I was safe with the people of the _Kurokage_ as they were also part of my family as well. When I was ready to function again, I felt my knees buckle as I felt the stress taking a toll on my body. It wasn't long until I felt Reiko's hand on my forehead in which I was coming down with a fever after all that trouble I caused. When we heard footsteps approaching, we saw Reuben come towards me as he felt at my neck. The pulse in it was unsteady as it was an alarming red flag that wasn't about to be ignored lightly. I was stressed out badly as I was feeling the pinch of what Darbus did to me six months ago. My name was tarnished in which I even fled with my family as I remained in exile for the time spent there. My body became stressed the moment I had all those nightmares about Darbus standing in front of the gravestones of my friends and family as I wasn't doing too well. It was hell for me, but I had to deal with it one slow step at a time.

"You're going to the sickbay," said Reuben.

"I had a feeling that you'd say that," I said.

"At least we all care about you in this ship, Sammy," said Reiko warmly.

"And I'll try not to overstrain myself this time."

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere until you get some rest," said Reuben. "Besides, if Dean saw you running around like that with a fever, he'd kick your ass in real time."

I didn't say another word as Reiko and Reuben hauled me towards the sickbay as planned. Even though the fear and stress weighed me down to the extreme, I had to put faith in myself as I didn't want to fly off the handle too much, for it caused me harm for my health afterwards. In the end, I had to endure what was given to me as I was on my way home to Alecrast, for facing Darbus was only just the beginning of my worries...

 **To be continued...**


	5. A Kinder Heart

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 5: A Kinder Heart**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Shion was in her office in the Order's main headquarters on Westeros as she was looking into the many reports of Darbus Toller's creations that have appeared in various locations throughout the Ashizoka System. She never expected the aristocrat to go to the extreme to ship out the same creations with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin, but having them put in other planets had gone too far this time as she was also getting complaints from those that saw them. When she was about to put away her reports, she saw a huge ridgeback dragon flying near her window as it was in the form of someone who experienced trouble during the Elder Days. Shion knew of it to be the reincarnated form of the sheriff that once got caught up in two matters during the Elder Days and beyond, for she came and went from time to time.

"You're early, Donna," said Shion.

"I've been busy flying around the planet, but the strange people that showed up here on this planet don't even pass as human," she said as she was perched on a pedestal.

"So, Darbus decided to put his Master Race into the fold as planned."

"Hey, I've been no stranger to dealing with fat-suckers and vampires, but this Master Race isn't something that can be taken lightly."

"According to the files I looked into, Darbus has several allies here that have been discharged by the Westerian Army or other places. One individual in particular has support for the aristocrat who had the gall to kill Ippei Mitani nearly seven months prior."

"It's Cyrus Truax, isn't it? We all know that he has the gall to put the Master Race on the map to dominate everyone, not just the humans."

"Cyrus Truax was once a promising general in the Westerian Army back in the day, but his harsh behavior towards the indigenous population caused him to have his rank stripped in which he is one of the backers that is willing to go the extra mile for Darbus and his ambition to have his plan of bringing the Master Race into fruition. He's free, but he's not alone when he is surrounded by his son, Virgil, and his right-hand man, Rodney Grellis. All three are dangerous in which they'll stop at nothing to extend the Master Race here in our part of the Ashizoka System."

"If those things ever came here to attack this place, I'll burn them. Darbus has the gall to bring them all over Alecrast, but _here_ of all places? We're not kissing up to them, thank you very much, but I'm no stranger to things that were bizarre during my time in the Elder Days."

"Jody will be here soon, but let's hope that there are no more bad news at hand."

Shion saw Donna fly off as she went towards her desk to look into her files a little more. She was aware of Darbus Toller and his cronies as they were most likely to cultivate the Master Race to their bidding by having them establish rule over the other indigenous races that lived here in the Ashizoka System. She didn't want that to occur as the problems with the Master Race have gone too far already...

* * *

I was stuck in the sickbay as I was feeling the pinch of a high fever. Still, I was in observation mode as I noticed Castiel sitting in a chair next to the bed I slept in. He was concerned about my health after yesterday's anger trip as I still felt guilty about what happened, regardless of what I mended up with Reiko and the other crew members of the _Kurokage_. When I sat up, I didn't want anything to eat right now the moment I noticed Reiko bring a tray of beef stew and baked bread for me. Still, I couldn't say no to a kind face as I didn't refuse the moment she was there to be at my side. When I received my food, I didn't complain as I began to eat at the beef that was once part of the roast from yesterday in which it was made from the love that Reiko put into the stew. In a strange notion, I saw it to be a familiar dish that we always ate during our days on Alecrast as it was none other than _nikujaga_ itself, but it was piping hot.

"It's been months since I had this," I said as I took a bite of my food.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Reiko.

"I'm fine, but I can still move around."

"No, you're not," said Castiel. "Your body had been wracked with stress even after you were exiled in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina six months ago."

"I know that we'll miss our home there, but going to Alecrast will be much harder than anticipated the moment we get there."

"You shouldn't worry too much, Sam. I know that you fear retaliation the moment you and your family will get there, but Darbus Toller will fall when he overstays his status as a celebrity."

"If only he will fall when we get there..."

I finished up my food as I noticed Reiko taking away the tray the moment I watched her leave the sickbay. I was happy that I didn't lash out as my fear and anger got the better of me yesterday, for I didn't want it to happen ever again. The tinge of it haunted me as I curled up in my bed thinking about how hostile I acted towards the people I considered to be family. Getting up, I walked towards the bathhouse unit of the ship and stripped off my clothes in order to get washed up. Sitting at one of the wash basins, I began to wash myself with soap and hair care as I was getting myself cleaned up after being in the sickbay yesterday. By the time I rinsed off, I went towards the bathtub as I filled it up with hot water instead of cold. When I got in it, I stayed in there as the tub was full the moment I turned off the faucet. When I was trying to relax, I heard footsteps approaching as I didn't bother look due to the fever I had.

I had a feeling that either Dean or Reuben would come in here as I looked up and saw someone that wasn't going away very soon. It was the image of my past self as it was the same soulless self that was once healed, only to be imagined with such a grudge against me. He was dressed in his hunter clothing as he had a gun pointed at me in which he was ready to make my life hell the moment I left Shiganshina yesterday. I sensed anger within him as he was disappointed in me for not keep everything as is during my exile. It was horrible for me as I wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sam," he said as he was ready to pull the trigger.

"Done what?" I asked. "Are you punishing me for leaving Shiganshina?"

"You were much better off there and it was the best thing to leave everything as is until Dean and his cronies in the Hunter Corps decided to sweep you away from that planet."

"Yes, I'm afraid that I would face retaliation from Darbus, but I can't back down on it after what happened to Dr. Ichinose."

"And guess who's fault it was when he left Alecrast? It's _yours_ 'cause of the fact that going home can do more harm than good."

"Stop it! I've heard enough!"

"No, Sam, _you_ stop! You should've kept everything as is by staying in your sanctuary in the mountains on Shiganshina, but I was forced the do the same thing as you when I got that soul back into me. I skippered everywhere, but I was never saddled without a soul until it got shoved in there and I was back to being a wuss! You were the same when you wanted to stay on Shiganshina forever until you got plucked to going home to Alecrast and do you think that your old friends are gonna roll out the red carpet for you?" I see him get in my face as fear creeped up int me. "I don't think so... In the end, you'll end up dragging your friends and family into the mud, but if you were still staying on Shiganshina, none of this would occur."

"Do you know what would truly occur? Yesterday, I lashed out at Reiko in which my temper got the better of me and you're telling me to go back to Shiganshina and leave everything as is?"

"It's too late to go back to Alecrast, Sam. Darbus will surely force your friends to become slaves to his Master Race in the end if you don't back out and return to Shiganshina where you belong. Still, you said before that nothing good will ever come of you going home to that pathetic castle that's near Kanto Village, only to result in death to those around you."

"I've had enough of this!"

The splashing of the water caused my soulless self to disappear as I returned to normal for the time being. I was happy that the personal id that came along didn't harm me right now as I heard footsteps approaching into the bathhouse unit. When Reuben walked in, he saw me stressed out as I felt the fear creeping up on me, for this wasn't good for me since my surgery a few months back. It was also at that moment when he saw me crying as tears rolled down my cheeks. I was feeling regret for coming along for the ride back to Alecrast as the image of Soulless Sam refused to go away in my mind after what happened to me. Still, I didn't want to drag Reuben into my personal predicament as I feared for what would happen next if my soulless self came into play by causing more harm for me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"It's nothing," I said.

"No, it's not. You've become stressed out in which resulted in you getting a fever and you say that it's nothing?"

"I feel nothing but regret for leaving Shiganshina... If only-"

"Sam, you can go to Shiganshina at any time, but going home to Alecrast is our top priority right now, so there's no need to worry."

"I hope that you're right..."

I got out of the tub as I dried myself in a towel and placed it into the hamper. When I dressed into my nightclothes, I was ready to return to the sickbay until I felt the nausea creeping up on me. It wasn't long until I went towards the toilet in the bathroom and vomited all the food that I ate in which I wasn't doing too well at this time. By the time I flushed the toilet, I went towards the sink as I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash. I didn't want to smell like vomit as I finished up rinsing my mouth out in which I left the bathroom and returned to the sickbay with Reuben following me. He was concerned about what was happening to me as I didn't want to tell him about Soulless Sam scaring me due to the problems he already had on his plate. I didn't want him to worry too much until I collapsed onto the floor.

"Sam!" he yelled as he saw me hyperventilating. "Come on, damn it; don't do this to me!"

"It's all my fault that everyone died..." I said as I was about to lose consciousness.

"I'm not one to lift your giant ass up on the bed, but I can't let you die on the floor like this!"

In that moment, Reuben lifted me up onto the examination table as I was being put under observation after what I went through. The readings coming from me were off the scale as it set off many red flags after what happened to me earlier. I had to be calmed down as the stress was getting to me too much in which I noticed Soulless Sam staring down at me with an angry look on his face. I wanted to look away as I couldn't bear to see any more stressors gnawing at me for another second.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" he said as he was smiling. "In the end, you'll be broken and no one will ever repair you again."

At that moment, I began to seize as the stress was too much for me the moment Soulless Sam disappeared again. With a sedative in his hand, Reuben jabbed it into my neck as I was feeling it calm my nerves. Reuben was shocked to see something like that return in me as he was ready to issue an edict for me not to do any more work until I recovered from what I went through. When I fell asleep, I was being monitored as was calmed down by what was injected into me. He never noticed the stressors go into overdrive into me until now as he decided to record the progress that was going on while he was in the sickbay.

"Patient has been sedated after suffering from a seizure," he said as he grabbed a recorder and turned it on for his report. "After all this, vitals returned to normal, but the patient is no stranger into dealing with stress very well since his long isolation on Gehenna many years ago. I should've looked into this further when I had the chance, but I wasn't into psychology when I focused on injury and illness treatment. I have some knowledge in which I read the report from my subordinates that Sam has been diagnosed for clinical depression."

"Is that so?" said Soulless Sam as he appeared in the sickbay once again. "Well, don't try to sugarcoat it, Dr. McCoy!"

"In looking at Sam's medical records, there had been several times that he has been admitted into the infirmary in the fort on Gehenna for mainly illness due to the harsh punishments that have been issued by the late Sylvanus Thrippe."

"It had to be a mess, but there's no going back into cleaning it up."

Reuben ignored Soulless Sam as he continued to resume his report.

"After being taken back to Alecrast, he exhibited hallucinations, exhaustion, fever, and other problems that caused his psyche to just lose it. I should've looked into it a little more than just the physiological symptoms. There were the mental ones that caused him to lose his temper on those around him."

"Score one for Florence Nightingale...," said Soulless Sam.

"...As of now, I'm monitoring his progress until he wakes up in order to have more tests performed on him."

"Great, let's play _Operation_ on poor mental Sam that's sleeping on the table. Can I light his nose up when I touch at the sides?"

Reuben put away his recorder in the desk as he walked towards me the moment Soulless Sam disappeared once again. He was concerned for my health as he decided to turn on some ambient music to lighten the sickbay. In a bold move, he was going against his strict sterile policy as he decided to keep the music on the moment I woke up from my sedative. The sound of the ambient music was a far cry from the silence I heard as I noticed Reuben filing a report to the Medical Corps. To see him turn on music like that went against his strict policy was new, but I wanted to have some quiet as I decided to turn it off at the last minute.

"I was listening to that," said Reuben.

"You never had any ears for music anyway, so why the change of heart?" I said.

"It's necessary that it needs to be turned on, Sam." Reuben turns back on the ambient music as he didn't want me to switch it off again. "Didn't anyone tell you that music can heal the body and mind?"

"You never had a damn thing for music anyway in which you often discourage it all the time."

"I'd rather have it in here than see this whole sickbay become a depressing mess all the live long. Now, if you don't mind, I suggest that you stay put and get some rest."

I stayed on the examination table as I laid back down in which I continued to hear the ambient music playing throughout the sickbay. Even though I noticed Reuben have a change of heart that could tweak his strict policy on not having any external sounds to help the body heal, he wanted to make it crystal clear that the mind also had to heal up as well. It was something that he was wanting to think about as he was most likely to up the ante in his role as the Iron Healer in the Medical Corps. After what he saw in me, he was determined to push the envelope when it came to making sure that nothing bad happens to me so far…

* * *

Badur was in his new lodgings on Westeros as he was in the Order's main headquarters there. Being there as a member of the Order was a far cry from staying in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina as he was in the courtyard with his son, who was studying after a long day in school. Both father and son were in this new life together as they were safe from the wintry snows up there in their old home in the Dabb Mountains. Still, there was the factor of the artificial dolls from Darbus' collection that invaded the northern part of Shiganshina as it was also the talk of what was said in the mouths of the Council of Elders here.

"This is a start into restoring my dignity and honor the same way that Sam Winchester is doing the same," said Badur. "After what we saw in our former home, it's time to fight the man known as Darbus Toller after hearing the reports of what was happening the moment he cemented his status as a celebrity against the wishes of this Order."

"Father," said his son. "What about the two men who came to take him away from Shiganshina?"

"They had their reasons just like all of us the moment they were there to collect Sam and his family in order to take them to their true home, Eppa. In due time, we'll have our duties as members of the Order of Letters come directly into fruition in which our honor will be restored one small step at a time. As for what happened to your mother ten years ago, I will find and terminate whoever took her away from us."

"Was it a demon who killed Mother? I heard Sam talking about those books in the Universal Library that delved into the one who did such things in the Elder Days."

"I heard Shion talk about the ones who spawned from the demon Azazel in which some of them ingested his blood as babies and later kill their mothers by pinning them on the ceiling in which a fire starts up."

"Father, was I ingesting demon blood as a baby? I have to know about it."

"No, but the demon who killed your mother is only part of Azazel, not the main progenitor. It's a miracle that your mother caught whoever tried to feed that unholy blood or else you would've become like those poor souls who fell sway towards being trapped in an army of terror. Still, the demon crisis has been put on hold for now in which Darbus' creations have now been transferred all over the universe to eliminate the intended target who recently left the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina."

"It's those two who had the family. I know of them because I played with Dirk and Carly after school. Why could someone like Darbus go after them?"

"It's because he views them as a threat while the rest of us view them as saviors that would bring this galaxy into a golden age. Let's hope that they get home to reclaim their true purpose..."

Both Badur and Eppa were counting on me and my family to go back home to face Darbus as they were aware of the reports of his Master Race already taking root in places that they weren't supposed to be in. Still, everyone in the Order of Letters had to be on top of things as the threat of Darbus and his Master Race was gaining steam, for they were out to take over the galaxy with such disturbing ideals in mind...

* * *

I was still laying in the sickbay as I was in one of the beds resting up. With the fever still clinging to me, I wasn't doing too well as the stressors in my body pinned me down like a ball and chain attached to my leg. In the middle of the night, I noticed that Reuben wasn't there as he must have went to bed like everyone the moment the ship was switched to auto-pilot. Sitting up, I got out of my bed as I went towards the window and saw the numerous stars and asteroids floating by during the trip home to Alecrast. I even prayed hard to have a positive outcome as I was most likely to go home with such enthusiasm than pessimism. I thought about Ippei as I missed him dearly the moment he lost his life at the hands of Darbus Toller a few months prior. I should have focused on his teachings more as I was regretting them the moment I fled to Shiganshina six months ago.

"Ippei...," I said to myself. "I'm coming back home to Alecrast. I'm ready to resume my role as a member of the Council of Elders again." I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. "If only I wasn't angry at those who were wanting me to return..."

There was no answer as I went back into my bed in the sickbay. When I curled in the blankets, I was ready to fall asleep once again until I noticed Soulless Sam sitting at Reuben's desk. Once again, I had to deal with the latest problem that emerged from my psyche as the dark image of my past self was far more worse than Lucifer. He was ready to do his worst as I wasn't talking to him one bit, for he was most likely to be a lot more damage than the former latter who tormented me for so long.

"You sure have a lot of nerve to pray to someone from the afterlife instead of paying attention to me," he said as he was in my face. "Oh, wait; you've been praying to Ippei, weren't you?"

"It's none of your business," I said.

"Of course it's my business 'cause I don't have empathy, sympathy, or morality like _you_ do."

"You can't just torment me forever, you know."

"I can do whatever the hell I want with you because I'm actually a part of you."

"That's enough," said a familiar spirit as he showed up out of nowhere. "You had a reason to torment him after he was plucked from Shiganshina, didn't you? If I were you, I suggest that you lay off from him."

"I'll be back, Ippei Mitani! As for the weak and frail infant in the bed, he's not about to lose me just yet, 'cause I'll always be a part of him, regardless of what anyone says."

I saw Soulless Sam disappear once again as Ippei was standing there instead. Even though he was a ghost, he wasn't about to let me slide as he was seeing that I was in the wrong the moment I was plucked from the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. Still, I had to answer for my behavior as I began to feel guilty for my actions that were in front of me.

"Ippei...," I said. "I am so sorry for my actions..."

"It's about time that you realized your mistakes the moment you flew off the deep end on Reiko when you told her that you were better off on Shiganshina," he said to me.

"Yes, and I made up for it when I was in the wrong."

"Sam, I was aware of that behavior in you when you felt the fear of retaliation coming from the guy who killed me."

"And I should've stood against him, but I was afraid that he would put further harm to the rest of our friends and family. I even had nightmares about Darbus and his artificial creations ruling the universe with the same Master Race that came to prominence after my exile six months ago."

"And you're going to Alecrast with such fear and doubt in your heart? Sam, it's a godsend that Dean got you and your family out of the Dabb Mountains at the last minute, but you even fear retaliation instead of the great things that your brother is telling you about."

"If only I believe it to be true..."

"It'll come true when you believe in yourself the most. There's also the fact that you have a kinder heart more than anyone I've met. I know that you can use all that kindness within you to have a greater outcome and overwhelm Darbus and his creations. It's the most you can do to regain what you lost."

I saw Ippei disappear without a trace as I smiled warmly the moment I curled up in the blankets of the bed I slept in during my stay in the sickbay. Even though the fever I had was still burning onto me, I had to rest up even further as I fell asleep without any further difficulties. I wasn't put through the ringer as I would soon return to work when my fever broke and was ready to go afterwards in the morning. It was like Ippei said to me before that I had a kinder heart more than what was perceived to be as I was known as one of the saviors that were chosen by destiny. Even though it was a mouthful, I had to abide by it as I couldn't let Darbus take over the entire Ashizoka System, for I was also the only hope left so far...

* * *

The next morning, I was up as I was ready to leave the sickbay in order to do some work like the rest of us on this ship. When I left, I was on my way to Reiko's quarters as she was in bed asleep. In a way, I didn't have any quarters of my own as I was stuck with either going to the sickbay or the brig to stay in, but when I noticed Reiko waking up, she was seeing me there as I was calmer than normal. I was most likely to greet her as she was staring at me with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Sammy," she said. "I trust that you slept much better in the sickbay."

"Yeah, but I don't have my own quarters except for the sickbay and the brig," I said.

"What are you talking about? Brother said that these quarters we're in are ours and there's no need to scurry off to the brig."

"Reiko..." I saw her up as she grabbed my hand tightly with such warmth in her eyes. "I know that I was an ass, but-"

"Don't say another word, Sammy..." I saw her place a finger to my lips as she didn't want me to feel overwhelmed by my bad behavior from yesterday. "Let's not dwell on the past, alright? Besides, you can't be bogged down by guilt and woe forever."

I hugged Reiko as I didn't want to lose her again in which I vowed not to lash out in anger again. It was something that I meant to do as my temper was something that became troubling due to the fear and stress that engulfed me the moment I was ousted by Darbus six months ago. To our surprise, we noticed the ship being on a different course than Alecrast as we were on our way to the planet Stohess, where it was known as a paradise and a human stronghold. Still, our trip to Alecrast has been delayed as the ship was going towards Stohessian airspace, where it landed into an ocean to replenish the water that was used up after it was being converted to energy.

I never expected to go to Stohess before as I heard Dad talk about how he once travelled there once during his missions. It was something that was far different than Atreides as it had an ocean that would put all other planets to shame. Even Reiko was astonished to see it as she even saw several islands in the distance where the ocean was. She never saw anything like it before as she wanted to go out there and see the ocean up close. Just as we were about to so so, our moment together was interrupted by Reuben as he wasn't too happy with me for leaving the sickbay. Still, I may be up and about, but I wasn't ready to be functioning just yet as I was most likely to be escorted back to where I was put into.

"There you are," he said. "You can't just run off like that when you leave the sickbay."

"I'm fine, Reuben, so there's no need to worry," I said.

"Are you sure of that?" Reuben places his hand on my forehead as he noticed that the fever in me hasn't gone away. "Just because you're fine, doesn't mean that you're out of the woods yet, Sam. Still, you can spend time with Reiko and the kids later, but first and foremost, you're going back to the sickbay for tests, is that understood?"

I reluctantly agreed as I left the quarters and was on my way back to the sickbay for some tests. Even though I was still in my nightclothes, I had no other choice but to lay down on the examination table in order to be scanned. As usual, I was most likely to complain, but not this time as I stood firm while laying on the examination table the moment Reuben was at work scanning my vitals. The scans were right as the temperature that I had was the same as I still had that fever burning within me. To my shock, I saw something open from the ceiling as I felt it press against my chest. By the time Reuben came towards me, he was making sure that I didn't fly the coop as I was pinned by what was from the ceiling.

"There's no need to worry, Sam," he said. "That gadget above is known to monitor the signs of the heart and lungs."

"I feel like I'm in a panini press," I said.

"Now, if you don't mind, let's get this started if we're gonna give this the heave-ho."

"I never expected something like the ceiling gadget come from up there, but this is different than I know of."

"And so, the action starts..."

Reuben went towards his desk as he turned on a button to operate the gadget from the ceiling. In that moment, I heard the sound of my own heartbeat blaring throughout the sickbay as it was slightly twitchy from the stress and fear I was under. With my scanning still going, I heard footsteps approaching as I noticed Dean coming in here to check up on me. After what happened two days ago, he was concerned as he wasn't about to let me off the hook just yet. Like all of us, Dean heard the sound of my heart as it was the same since I was brought on board.

"So, you're in a panini press, aren't you, Sammy," he said as he was staring at me.

"At least I didn't fight Reuben on what needed to be done," I said.

"Look on the bright side; at least your heart isn't as erratic as it is since the surgery."

"Then, I'm good to go, right?"

"Wrong," said Reuben. "As of now, you're spending another night in the sickbay, Sam."

"Another night? I have so much to do right now."

"Hey, you better listen what the good doctor tells you," said Dean. "So far, you flung off the deep end, harmed yourself, and got a fever. As usual, you're no stranger into being stuck in either the sickbay or the infirmary in which you're more like a delicate flower than a warrior."

"Another night it is, then..." I sighed heavily as I felt depressed after Reuben's diagnosis. "Still, I'm illness and accident prone, but I can't sit this-"

"Sam, as commander of the seventh squad of the Hunter Corps and captain of this ship, I'm ordering you to stay put in the sickbay for another night until you get better. If you want, I might send Reiko in here as a candy striper."

I didn't say another word as I continued to hear the sound of my heartbeat throughout the sickbay. By the time I saw the gadget in the ceiling go back up there, I sat up as I began to feel dizzy. The fever caused by the fear and stress was a strong one as I fell off the examination table and onto the floor. I was not doing too well and having me be stuck in the sickbay for another night was something that never suited me in which I had no other choice but to do so. By the time Dean was on hand into getting me back into bed, he was concerned for me as the fever in my body had a powerful hold over me.

"You must have had it tough when it came to dealing with the mountains," he said to me.

"It's been hell, but I had plenty of experience up there," I said.

"Haven't I told you that you got a kind heart?"

"Is that what you were gonna say?"

"It's the truth 'cause no matter how may times you get pissed, you always have a kind heart that is bursting full of kindness."

"And all those years ago, I've been teased and put down for it... For so long, I wanted to be stronger while I endured the abuse I had during my years living in the fort on Gehenna, but the kind heart scenario made me weak."

"Having a kind heart _doesn't_ make you weak, Sam," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere. "It shows that you have more within you than you know now."

"And what makes you say that?"

"You matter the most because of what you bear. The raw power's strength alone can't keep you on your toes forever. The kindness in your heart is known to be your greatest weapon that could keep you focused on your destiny at hand. Darbus and his creations have gone too far this time when they forced you and your family to flee for six months, but his status is forever tainted by his ambition to put his artificial cultivations all over the Ashizoka System with the same pattern they have. To put it bluntly, Darbus has got to go. His creations with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin may be perfect, but they have no souls in them in which they are meant to be both obedient and agreeing to Darbus' will at hand. In the end, you _must_ comply with what you have, Sam. If your prolonged absence is continuing, then Darbus and his Master Race will spread all over the galaxy and it doesn't end with being on Alecrast or Shiganshina. You must retrain yourself to the fullest if you want to go up against the man who ousted you, for you are not ready to go home yet."

I saw Castiel disappear without a trace as I was stunned to hear such words coming from him. The trip into going back home had hit a slight detour as I wasn't ready to face Darbus yet in which I had so much to do before returning home as planned. Sooner or later, I would match up to what I was put for as my return was most likely to be something that was anticipated in the long run. With the detour put in place, I was most likely to start my retraining after I felt better and got out of the sickbay soon enough, but I was also watched under Reuben's hawkish gaze the moment I had the intention of flying the coop.

"I know what you're going to do, Sam," he said. "You're not leaving the sickbay until you're better and functioning."

"I have my reasons to get up, Reuben," I said as I was up and about.

"If you're going to walk around everywhere while you're put through the ringer, then you're gonna be shackled down if you even try to leave the sickbay."

"I'm not leaving the sickbay yet." I was walking to the bathroom as I opened the door. "I have private business to attend to if you don't mind."

I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me as I was standing next to the toilet. The boring test and examinations were more than enough to bring me to nearly wetting myself as I began to do my business in the toilet. By the time I was finished relieving myself, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands in the sink as I later went out of the bathroom, but the fever in me caused my legs to buckle under the pressure. It wasn't long until Dean came to my aid as he carted me to the bed and covered me up in blankets. He was concerned for me as he didn't want me to suffer from a fever too much, for I was far more important to fall under the pressure.

"Looks like you're not ready to get up yet, are you?" he said.

"It sucks to stay in the sickbay," I said.

"By the way, we landed on Stohess in which we're in the water replenishing what we used up, but there are islands that'll knock your socks off."

"It's fleeting that we're on Stohess, but we can't stay for long. Our main goal is to go back to Alecrast like you said."

"And what if you faced Darbus half-cocked? He'd kill you the next time he sees you, but Cass is right about one thing when you needed to be retrained in order to put Darbus in his place. In a blunt way, you're not the only one who wants Darbus to fry. I also want to stomp a mud hole in him after what he did to you and our friends. He killed Ippei, he dragged your reputation in the mud, and he sicced his dolls to kill Dr. Ichinose. That's more than enough to put his ass on Shark Island on the sly."

"And I'll make sure that Darbus will pay for what he did. I can't abandon Ippei's teachings anymore after being in exile on Shiganshina for six months nor will I leave my comrades and family again. Even though the nightmares I had about you dying at the hands of Darbus and his Master Race continue to haunt me, I won't let anyone suffer because of me."

And that was a fact I spouted as I was willing to go the extra mile to be stronger than what I was the moment I was ready to be going back to Alecrast. Still, Darbus was becoming a problem as his popularity was in the wings, but there will be a time when it will fade the moment I show up unnoticed, for I was one of the two saviors who were part of the Destiny of Worlds so far...

* * *

Ginryu was in his office in the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast as he was done from addressing the Council of Elders about my absence the moment he got word form Shigeru that Dean went to space to get me home. He was grateful that I was coming home, but the stigma of Darbus' popularity became troubling as there were those who wanted him out of the way. The headlines about Darbus' celebrity status showed no signs into slowing down anytime soon as there were news reports about him in his meteoric rise to what he is now. Ginryu had a feeling that Darbus' rise to celebrity status would become a darker boon than anticipated as he was fearing the surge of the Master Race gaining steam beyond Alecrast's borders. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the door open as he saw Castiel enter as he was most likely to be back on board the _Kurokage_ soon after his progress.

"You're up and about after seeing things throughout the entire Ashizoka System," said Ginryu.

"The _Kurokage_ is on the planet Stohess right now," answered Castiel.

"After six months of observation by finding Sam in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina, it's fleeting that you were expecting one of the locals to put the call to Dean in the end."

"Getting Sam home to Alecrast will take some time, but there are obstacles that he has to overcome first before he is ready to return."

"And you're giving him tests?"

"There are twelve tests he must take in which the first one is on Stohess, where Yock Island is located in."

"Yock Island… I know it to be a deserted island that was named after the founder of the Medical Corps, Silas Yock, who was known for his high insight on looking for medical endeavors to help people in need. He even once established a hospital on the island that it's been named after until he passed away centuries ago. Till that time, his body was never found, but his descendants continue to live up to his name, along with Kazuo Mitani, the current Medic General of the Medical Corps."

"And Sam will go there to Yock Island to put his abilities to the test..."

"Let's hope that he goes through with it..."

Ginryu saw Castiel leave without a trace as he was confident that I would soon go to Yock Island to see what is there. Still, the matter of Darbus and his artificial creations were growing as it was getting worse throughout the entire Ashizoka System, for the time to stop Darbus was beginning as we speak…

 **To be continued...**


	6. Reunion on Yock Island

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 6: Reunion on Yock Island**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **Many Years Ago...**

I was in the room with the red rubber ball as I was most likely to play with it once again the moment I went to another place with it. With the door closed behind me, I began to roll the ball around as I was happy to have some fun with it. By the time I opened up the door, I found myself in an old hospital as it was on a desert island somewhere. The place was old as I kept the red rubber ball with me in which I was busy exploring the old abandoned hospital in all its glory. The smell of sterile cleaning solutions that aged with time began to have a musty smell in that place as I went towards a room with a hospital bed in it. I never expected to see something like this before as it was something that was behind the times in this day and age.

The atmosphere of the old hospital was nostalgic as I wanted to see more of it. The place itself was even known as one of the early hospitals that were once ran by the Medical Corps at the time until it was never used again. Just as I was about to wander even further, I heard the sound of wind whistling as I went towards a waiting room to see what it was. At that moment, I saw a ghost lurking in it as it was creepy to look at. The image of it scared me as ran with the red rubber ball in my hands. With the ghost following me, it was ready to attack me until I heard the sound of bullets coming from a shotgun. It was also at that moment that I saw my dad standing in front of me as he was worried to the extreme for me. He was there to protect me as he got me out of the abandoned hospital, red rubber ball in all. On a whim, he saw the bones of a skeleton in a pit earlier as he was walking towards it to check the dental records of it. The dental indentation was correct as the remains were none other than Silas Yock, the founder of the Medical Corps.

"I bet that Kazuo must've forgotten this guy," he said.

"What are you doing with the skeleton, Daddy?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's the same, Sammy; salt and burn."

"Isn't it forbidden to burn the remains in most cultures?"

"If they remained as is in death, they would become vengeful spirits and attack people. As a member of the Hunter Corps, I have every reason to put the spirit to rest before it does further damage."

I watched my dad gather up the remains as he got out of the pit and placed them into a box. With a cannister of salt in one hand and a can of gasoline in the other, he did his work as he set the box of remains into a shallow grave and took out a lighter to light a fire in it. By the time he did that, he saw the remains burn brightly as he silenced the spirit of what was known as the founder of the Medical Corps who was rumored to disappear off the map. With the job done, he scooped me up with the red rubber ball as he went back into the hospital to find the room where I came out of. When I jumped down to show him, we were home free without any worry as we closed the door behind us.

At that moment, we were returned home as we noticed Dean worried about me in which he felt guilty for teasing me at school. Still, we were safe at home as we were most likely to hear Dad fly off the handle at any given time. Even though I was alive and safe, I wasn't about to hear the last of what Dad was going to tell at Dean for a brief moment.

"Did you find him?" he asked.

"Your brother was on an abandoned island located on the planet Stohess," said our dad. "It's a miracle that I found him wandering through the halls of the haunted hospital with that red rubber ball he plays with."

"It's my fault for teasing Sammy... That's why he left in the first place..."

"Let me remind you that your job is to keep Sam safe at all times. In the future, I won't allow that to happen again, is that clear?"

Dean nodded as he saw me play with the red rubber ball that I had with me. He also clutched at his chest as he felt brand new the moment I saved him at the last minute a few days back. Even though our father meant well, he always wanted Dean to look after me all the live long as we were his two sons whose mother died long ago. It was a happy time as those memories were now vague to me, but sooner or later, the memory of the island would soon return many years later...

* * *

 **Present Day...**

I was up after spending another night in the sickbay as I was most likely to go outside and see the view what was on Stohess. The weather was breathtaking as it was also a place that is deemed to be a paradise that enticed many tourists from other worlds to visit this place. When I got outside to the balcony part of the ship that was floating in the ocean, I saw an island up close as it wasn't something that I never seen before until now. The cawing of the seagulls and the sea air filled me with excitement as I wanted to bring Reiko with me on this run. Just as I was about to go inside, I noticed Castiel appear out of nowhere as he was dressed up in a pair of shorts and Hawaiian t-shirt as he was most likely to be giving me the bad news that I didn't want to hear right now.

"It's breathtaking to see this on Stohess," I said.

"You've been here before, Sam," said Castiel. "It was on Yock Island that's on this planet that you once came here, only to hear your father scold you for running off."

"What?" I was stunned to hear this as I had a feeling that I didn't remember this until now. "Are you saying that I've been to Yock Island?"

"You were six years old when you left by using the red rubber ball to travel there, only to have your father encounter a ghost of the Medical Corps' founder."

"If I'm about to go there, then I'll take Reiko with me to be alone."

"Wrong, Sam," said Reuben as he came out into the ship's balcony part. "You're not taking Reiko to Yock Island this time."

"And who will go with me instead of Reiko."

"Dean's going with you this time."

"No…, I don't want him to go with me because of the fact that he has enough responsibilities on his plate with this ship and his crew."

"If you thought you felt guilty into lashing out at Reiko was bad, having Dean worry about you for the past six months is a lot worse. Ever since you left Alecrast, he was feeling empty in which you weren't there to be at his side. Are you willing to go that far into going it alone on Yock Island after hearing about it recently?"

"I'll go, but I'll do it alone."

"Not entirely, Sammy," said Dean as he came out into the balcony part of the ship.

I saw him all packed up with our things as he was ready to go with me to Yock Island as planned. On a whim, I reluctantly agreed as I was most likely to have a chaperon with me throughout the whole trip. Still, I wanted Reiko with me as I yearned to make it up to her after lashing out at her two days ago, but it was on standby for a while. Even though I was eager not to lash out again, I remained calm as I didn't lose my temper at Dean, who was ready to go with me the moment we were off to Yock Island on Stohess. When a boat was launched from the cargo area, we were ready to go as we noticed Reuben with his stern demeanor once again. I had a feeling that he would spout one of his lectures at us as we were going towards Yock Island without delay.

"Before you lunkheads venture off, there is one catch for Sam," said Reuben sternly.

"And what is _that_ , pray tell?' asked Dean.

"He's not allowed to use his raw power for his stay on the island for a whole week."

"A whole week?! Sam can't even last a _day_ without using his raw power."

"It's my edict and decree that he _doesn't_ use it. Besides, he has to use his wits in order to survive on Yock Island without the raw power at his disposal."

"I''ll go without it," I said. "I've done it before when I was staying in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for six months. It's a challenge that can't go without cheating, so I'll put it to the test."

"Well, _that's_ good news," said Dean.

"There's a reason why I won't let Sam use his raw power for a week," said Reuben. "Number one, it's exhausting; number two, it causes life-threatening side effects; and number three, it's dangerous to use it in times of crisis."

I went back inside of the ship as I went into mine and Reiko's quarters to pack some things so that I wouldn't be bored all the live long. With my journals and pens packed, along with my long scarf and sword. On a whim, I was most likely to get out my bow and arrows as I was most likely to be hunting some game there on the island, for survival was something that I got used to during my exile in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. With a few clothes, some toiletries, and a first aid kit packed, I was good to go as I noticed Reiko with a picnic basket in her hands. I was grateful that she was on top of things as she didn't want us to go hungry during our week on Yock Island, for it was going to be a long one indeed.

"It's strange that you and Brother are going there to Yock Island without using your raw power," I heard her say. "I hope that you two will be fine over there..."

"We will, but in a sense, it's a moment of survival that is key to what I've known so far," I said as I had my hands full. "It'll be rough, but I'm no stranger in the wild."

"At least Sister and I made the food for you and Brother before you go to the island."

"And I'll savor it very well..."

We went back outside as I saw Dean in the boat with our things for the island for a week. When I gathered my own things into the boat, I saw Reiko hand us the picnic basket full of food as we weren't about to go hungry anytime soon. It was something that we didn't get used to for a long time now as we were departing the ship and going towards Yock Island as planned. With Reiko seeing us off, she was hoping that I would be fine for a week without using my raw power, for I was about to be in further territory the moment I get to the island soon enough...

* * *

Later on in the day, Gadreel was in the bathhouse unit as he was cleaning himself before going into the bathtub that was already filled up with hot water. Ever since he was put in the ship, he was there to report to Ginryu just like Castiel as he was soapy all over. By the time he was finished up at the wash basin, he was rinsed off as he went towards the tub as he was relaxing in it. Little did he know was that Gethig was in another tub as he was relaxing in it, for he would resume his work in the ship after this.

"You have a way with being in the bathhouse unit, don't you?" said Gadreel.

"It's been ages since I went towards a Japanese bath," said Gethig.

"You're an odd one since you outed Sam and his family to us."

"If it wasn't that strange man with his sword telling me about them straying from their true path, I would've never made the call to the captain of this ship."

"Even though you were forgiven by everyone for forcing Sam to return home, you have your own reasons to go back, don't you?"

"My clan could never accept me for what I truly am the moment I was banished."

"And why is that?"

"It's because of the fact that I had an attraction to those from the same gender as me."

"Does Sam know?"

"No, but he'll assume it eventually the moment he gets back from Yock Island in a few days. Still, he's got a wife and kids, but the man I loved was killed at the hands of a Terran who was once part of the Westerian Army until he had his rank stripped from him. They even say that he had the gall to support this Darbus fellow. If I ever fall in battle, I would reunite with the man I loved dearly in Heaven..."

Gadreel never heard such a story coming from an Orc like Gethig before as the stigma of what he truly was became troubling when it came to those who were like him. During his time on Earth and beyond, he heard stories about those who loved the same gender as they were ostracized from their families in which they resorted into unsafe sex, homelessness, or suicide. It was a damning thing that those who taught from Gadreel's Father, the Creator, had abused their true calling to accept those who were unfortunate, especially when it came to those who pondered for love to the same gender. By the time he and Gethig got out of the tubs, they dried with towels as they had the tubs drained. With their towels put into the hamper, they dressed in robes as they were going back towards their quarters for a while until they were called to work. Still, everyone in the _Kurokage_ had work until they were ready to leave Stohess, for the return to Alecrast was still on the agenda for now...

* * *

Dean and I got there to Yock Island as we were most likely to survive the week here. With the boat parked on the sandy beach, we gathered up our things as we were most likely to be here on survival mode here. By the time we got towards a set of slug roe homes, we entered inside as we noticed the rain coming down from outside. It was a godsend that we made it in here as the slug roe home itself had a working sink and other indoor plumbing as well as a living room, kitchen, and bedrooms. Even though the place was dusty, I had to make the best of our stay here as I began to dust off the shelves while Dean set the picnic basket on the table. With me doing the housework in here, I even washed off the table that the picnic basket was on as we needed a place to eat our meals on.

"That's just great," I heard Dean say. "We get here to Yock Island and you start on the housework?"

"It's better than suffering from allergies," I said as I was sweeping the floor. "It's best that we have this slug roe home clean before departing Stohess."

"You had a thing for housework since we were living at the fort on Gehenna all those years ago. It was hell for you all the way, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but if we're on this island, I can't use my raw power, which is forbidden by Reuben of all people."

I saw Dean take the broom away from me as I was finishing up the floor with it. He didn't want me to do any more housework right now as he wanted me to settle down after what I was doing earlier. He knew about my work as a servant at the fort on Gehenna as he always saw me become the doormat while keeping the place clean for the soldiers who returned to the barracks. I was ready to snatch the broom from my brother as he threw it outside in the rain. He wasn't about to let me do any more housework as he even barred me from doing so. I didn't want him to get in my way as I ran outside and brought back the broom and swept up the mess that was cleaned up and thrown away.

"You're making it harder for you, aren't you?" said Dean as he was getting testy.

"I'd rather have a clean home instead of a dust bowl sneezing our brains out," I said as I put away the broom. "Besides, I can't use my raw power for a whole week while being here, but we should all make the best of it."

"And you're playing Susie Homemaker? You should at least let me help you out with the housework, Sam. Besides, it's better that we do it together."

"You're the soldier, I'm the servant, you got that?"

I made my point clear as I was ready to resume the housework in the slug roe home. By the time Dean noticed me become exhausted, he decided to cart me towards one of the rooms as it was the only one with a bed in it. In that moment, I didn't want to be in the bed as I wanted my older brother to have it, for he was the soldier, the grunt, and the one who was now the captain of the _Kurokage_. Even though I was put there, I felt inclined to sleep on the floor as I slumped off the bed the moment Dean was about to leave the room. I had a thing for sleeping on the floor when there was only one bed as I was most likely to be there the moment it was in the evening, for I wanted Dean to have the bed instead of me.

"Seriously, Sam?" said Dean as he saw me laying in a fetal position. "Why do you prefer the floor instead of the bed?"

"Only grunts get the bed," I said.

"Are you frickin' kidding me? You spent all that time working your ass off in this slug roe home and you're sleeping on the floor? I don't buy that, Sammy. I'm not gonna let you get shafted all because you were mainly the target of verbal abuse during our years in the fort on Gehenna."

"Still, I wasn't made to get nice things, Dean." I sighed heavily as I was still feeling at the cold floor in the room with the only bed. "I also remember having a stack of books at the time when I was a teenager, only to have them stolen one by one, but only to have denial in the end by the culprits who took them."

"Yeah, and I remember that you once had a nervous breakdown over them. I even asked Sylvanus to get you some more books, but he refused to do so. He even said that servants aren't fit to read."

"That was when I noticed the Medic General coming there for a visit when he caught Sylvanus in the act the moment he was the one stealing my books. He even told him that books are essential for those who were less fortunate and if he caught him taking my books away from me again, he would see him hanged for it."

"I hate to break it to you, Sammy, but Kazuo Mitani is no slouch when it comes to defending the knowledge of books to whose who are willing to read them. The guy's not only the Medic General of the Medical Corps, but he's also Ippei's older brother and the one who will be the many conspirators to nail Darbus Toller for his crimes."

"Ippei..."

I was thinking of my mentor as I felt pity and regret for not saving him in time. Still, he was willing to see me strive through after all that is happened. When I sat up on the floor, I noticed Dean dragging me from the floor and putting me back on the bed as he was aware of my exhaustion from cleaning the slug roe home here on Yock Island. I was no stranger to being here, but I never remembered coming here until now the moment I was reminded of the memories I had when I stepped into that abandoned hospital many years ago, for I wanted to make better use of what was here before the week was up...

* * *

Reuben was in the sickbay as he was doing his daily filing for the day. Even though his edict for me not to let me use my raw power was something that couldn't be done so far, he wasn't about to be swayed by Castiel, who appeared out of nowhere while he still wore his shorts and Hawaiian t-shirt. The wayward angel and fervent member of the Order of Letters wasn't about to let Reuben slide on the edict that he gave me as he wasn't willing to let him slip without any form of what he would say this time.

"Angels are _not_ allowed in the sickbay, Castiel," said Reuben.

"You've made a dangerous mistake into forcing your half-brother to not use his raw power during his stay on Yock Island for a week," he said sternly. "What you did was more harm than good when forcing Sam to resort to other forms of survival without a moment's hesitation just to allow him to become more of a beast than a normal being."

"What the hell was I supposed to do, Castiel? Let the frail invalid walk around, hoping that he doesn't drop dead in some spiked pit?"

"That raw power inside of Sam is beneficial whether you like it or not, Reuben. It would do him more harm than good to back away from using it."

"There are reasons why I gave Sam the edict to go without it and I won't repeal it, either."

"For starters, Reuben…," Castiel walks forward to his desk as he gets in his face. "...Sam is like a cat that needs his claws and the simple _felis domesticus_ is very dependent on them. If you get a cat _declawed_ , it will cause behavioral problems with it in which it would result into unsavory repercussions. Take Sam, for instance without using his raw power in bad situations. If you manage to make him _not_ use it, the results will be the same in the form of mood swings, anger, irritability, and a bad case of the shakes. Do you really want that in your half-brother or are you willing to change your mind about what I said?"

"The edict still stands, Castiel. Besides, Sam is not gonna fail in this experimental week on Yock Island any time soon."

"And what if it fails? What will happen to Sam? The same behavioral changes will affect him the moment he goes without using his raw power just as a cat becomes irritable without its claws. Are you still willing to change your edict after what you are doing to him? You need to think twice about what you issue to Sam the moment he is barred from using his raw power or else you would end up turning him into something far worse than Frankenstein's monster."

Reuben paused as he remembered me coughing up blood the moment I ushered Matsuo and his sons back to Alecrast nearly seven months ago. The stigma of what happened still remained fresh in his mind as he couldn't let me suffer again. Still, raw power or not, he was finally swayed at Castiel's words as he was most likely to be going to Yock Island and force me to use it once again, but it would take time before the week was up or else the experiment would end up failing anyway. When he got up from his desk, he left the sickbay as he noticed Paninya standing in his way with Nerinya in her arms.

"What was all that in there?" she asked.

"I told Sam not to use his raw power for a week during his stay on Yock Island," said Reuben.

"I heard Castiel talking about how Sam gets irritable without using his raw power, but you're going to Yock Island anyway to make him change his mind on using it?"

"Castiel said that Sam would end up getting those behavioral changes if I don't do something about it. In the end, he's gonna use his raw power on the island, regardless of what I throw at him."

Reuben was shaking as he had to go to Yock Island until he went outside of the balcony area. By the time he got out there, it was raining as the wind was swaying the _Kurokage_ to and fro. He had to wait until the rain stopped as he needed to wait until the weather cleared up in order to go towards Yock Island. He was worried about me as his edict has turned into a blunder in which he was devastated that he couldn't go over to the island right now. The waters were choppy on Stohess as Reuben couldn't risk it right now, for the moment into telling me to resume my use of my raw power had to be made clear or else it would be too late for me.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he felt the wind tousle his hair.

"Reuben," said Gadreel as he ran outside in a raincoat. "You should come back inside. It's too dangerous to go towards the island right now."

"Castiel told me about Sam not using his raw power and the side effects that appear because of it. I can't make that blunder again"

"You'll end up catching your death out there in these choppy waters. It's not safe right now."

Reuben followed Gadreel back inside as the weather outside was becoming intense with the rain and wind near Yock Island. He was worrying about the behavioral changes in me without the use of my raw power as he was in hot water this time, for he had to get to me before I started such problems like that...

* * *

Later on in the evening, Dean and I were eating the food from the picnic basket as we stared at the rain that was pouring outside. Even though we were savoring the food that was cooked by Reiko and Magda, I wasn't doing too well as I was getting a little shaky, but I didn't let it get to me. Dean was concerned about me as I hadn't used my raw power once during our few hours staying on Yock Island for a week. It was worrying him to the extreme as he wanted to get me back to the ship the moment the weather died down. The sight of me was alarming as I was starting to get a little irritable the moment I was barred from using my raw power for a whole week.

"I told you that you wouldn't last a day without using your raw power," said Dean.

"I'm fine without it, Dean," I said as I was getting testy.

"Yeah, but what if you end up not being your normal self again?"

"You heard what Reuben said to me: I can't use my raw power for a week during my stay on this island."

"And what if you lash out like you did with Reiko? It's not happening, Sammy, so I suggest that you break the rules or else going without your raw power will turn you into something much worse."

"No matter how many times you can get me to use my raw power, the edict still stands, Dean. If I broke even a single morsel of using my raw power, then I fail the test. I'd rather do that instead of listening to another one of Reuben's stern lectures."  
Dean didn't say another word as we both finished up our food. By the time we put our dishes in the sink, we washed them up as we put them into the dish drainer to dry the moment we left the dining area and were going towards the bathhouse to clean up. The place itself was old, but it had a hot spring as we were stripping off our clothes and went towards the wash basins to clean ourselves up. By the time we rinsed off, we went towards the hot springs as we relaxed in them, but I was still feeling jittery because of the fact that I couldn't use my raw power for a whole week. Dean noticed the side effects of not using my raw power very well as I was starting to feel more irritable than normal. I couldn't let it get to me as I was trying to keep my sanity together, for I had to abide by Reuben's edict or else I would end up failing this experiment on this island.

"You're tense, aren't you?" he said to me as I nodded. "I know that you're barred from using your raw power for a week, but what about you not using at all in the past six months during your exile on Shiganshina?"

"There were reasons why I didn't use it due to the fact that if I did, then I would be caught and the one hunting me down would collect the bounty that Darbus issued out," I said.

"There's more to that raw power in your noggin that what you perceive it to be. According to what I heard from Castiel earlier, there are side effects from not using your raw power and you're experiencing the symptoms in your grapefruit."

"What kind of symptoms?"

"Anger, mood swings, irritability, a bad case of the shakes, and so much more just to add onto your plate."

"Dean..., I've came clean so far, but every time I didn't use my raw power, I felt like I was being a beast stalking its prey during my exile on Shiganshina six months ago. When I killed my intended prey just to feed Reiko and the children, I felt that I was more alive than normal when I did it."

"And hunting in the mountains made you more of a beast than a badass, didn't it? Perhaps you should break the edict sometimes so you don't fly off the handle, are we good? Having those side effects from the raw power aren't a joke or a debate 'cause I suggest that you think really hard into what you would do next."

I nodded as I didn't feel jittery anymore after soaking in the hot spring. By the time Dean and I got out of there, we dried ourselves off as we dressed up in our nightclothes for the evening. When we left the bathhouse, we stayed in the living room as we were watching the weather from outside die down the moment the rain stopped. The storm was over, but I was dreading Reuben's reaction the moment I used my raw power on this island. The edict he gave to me hung over my head as I had to deal with it the moment I set foot at Yock Island. By the time we entered into the room with the only bed, I slept on the floor as I let Dean take the bed due to him being older than me. Bedtime was a fickle one as we both fell asleep the moment we were in our usual places in the room, for we were spending our first night on Yock Island with only six more days to go...

* * *

The next morning, I was up as I was busy getting the laundry done while hanging it on a clothesline that I found earlier. After a breakfast that consisted of some sweet rolls and tea earlier, I was most likely to be going out towards the coast and try my hand at fishing in order for me and Dean not to go hungry during our stay on this island. By the time I was going towards the boat, I had my long scarf with me as I also had a fishing pole and spear in there as well. Just was I was about to go into the water with the boat, I noticed Dean sprinting towards me as he didn't want to leave my side after what he saw last night. He didn't want me to leave right now as he was stopping at nothing to keep me in hindsight before anything else happened to me without using my raw power.

"Hey, stop right there!" he yelled as he caught me carting the boat towards the crashing waves of the ocean. "Haven't you forgotten something?"

"I haven't forgotten anything, Dean," I said. "All I'm doing is to catch some fish for us to eat on the island."

"Yeah, sure you are..., but aren't you gonna go like Aquaman to get your catch of the day."

"I know that you want me to use my raw power during our stay on Yock Island, but I can't break the rules, nor will I go against the edict that Reuben pinned up yesterday. I know that you want me to break the rules, but if I did, I would fail the test."

"After what I saw last night, you were irritable, you get pissy as if you were a prepubescent girl menstruating for the first time, and you were shaking on the floor like a leaf. You can't just let it slide, Sam. Going without using your raw power is not the way to go and it's unhealthy for you to do so, so I suggest that you bend the rules that you can muster."

"I'll be back with the fish..."

I shoved the boat into the salty waters as I got into it and rowed towards the deep part of the ocean as planned. Still, I couldn't use my raw power as I didn't want to be bogged down by another one of Reuben's stern lectures the moment I got caught cheating into doing so. I was waiting for the fish to come around as I had to wait it out before they came forth. Patience was key as I didn't want to let my efforts be in vain the moment I cast my fishing pole towards a part in the water with the bait that was dug from the ground earlier. I had to wait it out as I didn't want to get a little too hasty. By that time I got a bite, I began to reel my pole in as the line was getting intense the moment I noticed a red skipjack attempting to get away. I was catching it without the use of my raw power as I finally brought it towards the boat in which it was a big one to feed me and Dean for further meals.

I was grateful that I caught it as I rowed the boat back to the shore of the island where I noticed Dean staring at me the moment I parked the boat to shore. When I got out of it, I was hauling the red skipjack to the slug roe home as I was most likely to be gutting it, separating its meat, and cooking some of it for tonight's dinner. Still, I was under the edict of not using my raw power for the next six days as I didn't let the side effects bother me, but Dean noticed them the moment I went inside to cut up the fish in the kitchen. Just as I was about to do so, I saw Dean enter as he was itching to help me out by taking some of the cuttings and place them in vacuum-seal and stuffing them into the fridge that we found after I cleaned it up.

"You know, you can't do all of this by yourself," he said as he saw me gut the red skipjack that was on a cutting board on the counter. "You should also use your raw power once in a while."

"It's not happening, alright? If I were you, I suggest that you drop the subject," I said as I was getting irritated. "The edict still stands whether I like it or not, Dean. If I don't comply with this experiment, then I end up failing and getting a stern lecture from Reuben about going against what he told me."

"And what would happen if you don't use your raw power? The side effects you're suffering from are like withdrawal symptoms a drug addict suffers from if he doesn't get his fix."

"Don't compare me with my past self who got hopped on demon blood!" My anger got the better of me as I accidentally cut my hand. "I'm not like that and I won't fail this experiment on this island, either."

"I'll take care of the fish, Sam. Besides, you need to take a break."

I left the kitchen as I went towards the bathroom to wash my hand where I cut at it. It was not serious as I washed it carefully with soap and warm water in which I got out the first aid kit and opened it up. It was a godsend that I had peroxide and bandages as I used some of it to clean the wound on my hand. By the time I used a towel to dry my other hand, I bandaged it up as I was relieved that the wound itself was taken care of after that debacle. When I left the bathroom, I walked towards the kitchen as I saw Dean take care of the fish that I caught the moment it was put for further use for our meals. Still, I was in the wrong as I didn't mean to be angry at Dean for bringing up the use of my raw power that would go against the rules here, for I would soon be forced to do so that would result in failure of the experiment here on Yock Island.

When I went back outside, I walked towards the boat and began to go for some more fish to cook during our stay on the island. When I sailed back into the ocean again, I went towards the same place to fish as I was ready to catch another red skipjack that would swim my way. Just as I was about to cast my fishing pole, I saw a boat coming from the _Kurokage_ approaching as it was none other than Reuben coming my way, but his expression on his face was far more different than the same stern look he always displayed. He was worried as he wanted to repeal his decision about me not using my raw power for a week, for he wanted me to resume it so I wouldn't fall under the cracks. Still, I was ready to be adamant into not using it as I had to abide by the edict that was put on me or else I would end up failing the experiment on this island.

"Sam, stop!" I heard Reuben say as he was rowing towards me. "I must tell you something!"

"Is it another stern lecture?" I said.

"No, I'm removing the edict that I placed on you. You can use your raw power again, so there's no need to worry about this test on the island."

"You're changing your mind about it now?!" Anger filled my voice as I wasn't ready to go against the edict that was placed on me in the first place. "You told me that I can't use my raw power for a week on Yock Island, remember, or have you forgotten?"

"Sam, listen to me! I removed the edict now because of what I heard about you suffering from the side effects of _not_ using it."

"The edict still stands, Reuben, whether you remove it or not! I don't want to fail this test and I won't win by cheating!"

"Castiel told me everything about the side effects of not using your raw power. It would do more harm than good if you don't use it every once in a while!"

"Say what you want, but I won't use my raw power until the week is up! You said yourself that I can't use it during my stay here, remember? I'm doing this so I won't have to listen to another one of your stern lectures."

"It's the truth! Why are you so pig-headed to ignore me like this?! Your health is on the line and your raw power is beneficial to you and you choose to ignore my advice as a member of the Medical Corps?! You know what will happen if you don't use your raw power for far too long!"

"I've been without it before..."

"And what of the health risks of you _not_ using it? It would do you more harm than good if you continue to refrain from using what you have within you!"

I ignored Reuben entirely until I noticed a shark fin poking up from the water. I looked at it carefully as I saw it to be a bull shark that was native to Stohess' waters in which it attacks its prey by smelling the scent of blood from above. I couldn't abandon Reuben as I saw the shark coming to both boats due to the scent of danger permeating in the air. I had to get to safety as I also had to usher Reuben out of harm's way in order to put the shark's targeting to its disadvantages. Still, I was adamant into not using my raw power as I saw the shark closing on both boats in the water, for it was wanting to get a succulent meal out of us the moment we were about to be butted and dragged into the water by the shark that was coming at us.

"Use it," said Reuben as he saw the bull shark inching closer to us.

"No...," I said.

"Use it..."

"And up failing? The answer is no, Reuben. Besides, didn't you tell me that I had to use my wits for survival other than my raw power?"

"And what about that shark coming towards us? Stohessian bull sharks are aggressive when they smell blood from the air and they attack their prey into knocking them out of their boats."

"You never wanted me to use my raw power before in the first place, so why now?!"

"USE IT, DAMN IT! JUST USE IT!"

I was forced to violate the edict as I had no other choice but to use my raw power to throw the bull shark out of the water and into further parts unknown. The very impact of it caused a wave to splash into my boat as I noticed plenty of fish in it for further meals, but I had no other choice but to get the bull shark away from Reuben and me before it was too late. With the threat averted, I was exhausted from using my raw power, but I wasn't too happy with what I did, either. I went against the edict on not using my raw power as I failed the test entirely. Anger filled me as I swore to never to use it again when it came to staying on the island for the rest of the week during this experiment, but I can't fail the second time. When I saw Reuben in the other boat, he was elated that he wasn't turned into chum the moment I threw the bull shark off course so we wouldn't be killed on the spot.

"I bet that we don't need a bigger boat after all," he said as he was grateful that he wasn't killed by that bull shark. "It's a godsend that you stopped that thing at the last minute..."

"Don't expect to use my raw power again until the week is up, is that clear?" I said as I was getting more angrier than normal. "You put this edict up on me in the first place, remember?! You put it on me not to use my raw power for a whole week, so I suggest that you live up to your expectations of me before I end up failing entirely!"

"Let me remind you that if you didn't put that so-called 'failure' into play, we would've been shark food by now!"

"Reuben, this isn't-"

"No, you need to listen to me clearly, Sam! Even though I tell you not to use your raw power because of what the side effects can cause, but after what I heard from Castiel, you need to reconsider your lifting of the edict that I placed upon you first. Even though you consider your use of your raw power as a failure in this test on Yock Island for a week, you can't just stray from it after what you've been through. As of now, I'm lifting my edict so that you don't fly off the handle from the side effects of not using what you have ever again, is that clear?"

I rowed back to shore as Reuben rowed back to the _Kurokage_. Still, I was adamant into not using my raw power for the rest of the week after Reuben lifted the edict as I still had to abide by it or else I would end up failing this experiment altogether. I wasn't about to afford such failure as I had to stay the course when it came to not using my raw power for the rest of the week here on Yock Island. I couldn't let this mistake happen again as I was ready to not use my raw power until the week was up, for I was not about to let myself get pressured by using it again until I was able to...

 **To be continued...**


	7. A Given Ultimatum

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 7: A Given Ultimatum**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I returned to the shore with the boat as I parked it there. Getting out of the boat, I noticed Dean coming towards me as he saw all those fish that came into the boat on impact since I stopped a bull shark from attacking me and Reuben earlier. I was exhausted as I fell to my knees after using my raw power that went against what was put in front of me in the first place. I couldn't afford failure as I didn't want to use my raw power again until the week was up, for I can't back down or leave the course the moment the edict was put in front of me. Even though Reuben removed it, I didn't want to chance it as I didn't want to cheat in the test experiment that was conducted on Yock Island, for I didn't want to fail the second time. As for Dean, he saw the fish that was in the boat as they were most likely to be put on our dinner plate and stored for further meals on this island, for he was happy that I used my raw power to get the job done, but I wasn't satisfied about it.

"Looks like that we're gonna need a bigger oven," he said. "That's a lot of fish in that boat."

"I'm tired, Dean, and I failed the first time into not using my raw power," I said as I was still not too happy with what I did. "Reuben had the gall to lift the edict into not using it, but I can't go against it the second time."

"What are you talking about? You _did_ bring home the fish, didn't you?"

"Even if I did bring home the fish instead of bringing home the bacon, I'm not too satisfied when I spotted Reuben coming to tell me that he lifted the edict of me not using my raw power the moment a Stohessian bull shark was coming towards us. He kept telling me to use it when he had use to go back to the ship, but I ended up doing it anyway just to throw the shark off course so we didn't end up becoming part of the menu."

"That's a start, but you're still putting the edict on you not using your raw power anyway?"

"I'd rather not fail the second time than fail the entire test. I can't do that again, regardless of having the edict lifted."

I watched Dean go past me as he towed the boat towards the slug roe home as he was ready to get to work on the fish that fell into it. When I got up slowly, I was getting sluggish as I didn't want it to get to me. I was falling under the pressure as I was also fearing possible failure looming over my head. I didn't want the pressure of using my raw power to get to me again as I had to stay the course of following the edict that was given to me, no matter how many times it got lifted. I didn't want to fail again as the pressure to staying firm into passing was key if I was going to stay on top of things. When I got into the slug roe home, I went towards the bathroom as I took off my wet clothes and began to clean myself in the wash basin. With my body soapy, I was simply feeling a little better after rinsing myself off before going into the bathtub. By the time I went into it, I turned on the hot water as I felt comfortable in it. I was exhausted the moment I turned off the faucets when the tub got full, but the fear of failure weighed heavily on my mind so far. I may have went against not using my raw power to save Reuben from a menacing bull shark earlier, but I didn't want to fall under failure again as I was willing to make it so.

Still, I had to stand firm into not using my raw power for the rest of the week as I didn't want to end up failing this experiment here on Yock Island. I couldn't go through with that again as I had to refrain from using the very power that I had within me for the rest of the week. After spending half an hour soaking in the tub, I drained it as I got out of it the moment I dried myself with a towel. When I got dressed in my nightclothes, I placed my wet ones and towel in the hamper as I left the bathroom in order to go towards the only room with the bed in it. Once again, I was on the floor as I was laying on some blankets that were put there for me to sleep on. I just wanted to lay there as I didn't want to have my failure being thrown in my face. Still, no matter how many times the edict on me not using my raw power got lifted, I can't go back on it as I had to stay the course of what was put in front of me in the first place. When I heard footsteps approaching, I saw Dean coming into the room as he was disappointed in me for pointing my use of raw power a failure. In a twist of fate, he wasn't about to let me slide this time as he wasn't going to let me go without putting my raw power to use once again.

"You know that you can't do this to yourself the moment you don't put your raw power into play again," he said to me. "Besides, it's a godsend that you came through with the fish, didn't you?"

"I won't be goaded into using my raw power again until the week is up and that's something that I have to deal with the moment I have that edict placed over my head," I said.

"Sam, you can't keep all that raw power bottled up forever. When the week is up during our stay here, you're gonna have to use it anyway."

"And risk failing this experiment here? No, I can't let that happen again. Being here without using my raw power is key into not failing this experiment. This is a test and tests can't be done correctly by cheating or using tricks just to keep yourself afloat. We have to abide by what is thrown at us in the end."

Dean was stunned to hear this as he was still disappointed into what I said. I couldn't risk failure in this test as I had to refrain from the use of my raw power until the week is up and we were ready to go back to the _Kurokage_. Just as I was about to hear more from Dean, I heard more footsteps approaching as I sat up and noticed Yashamaru come in here to see what was going on. With his medical kit brought out, he was ready to conduct tests on me as I didn't want to do that right now. I was tired as I didn't want to deal with the discussion about my raw power put back into play again, for I didn't want to use it right now.

"It's been a long time, Sam," said Yashamaru. "It's also disappointing that you don't use your raw power anymore after being in exile for six months. You barely use it, but the rest of the way, you don't use it at all after what Darbus did to you when he made you leave Alecrast."

"I hardly ever use it anymore because of the retaliation that Darbus would hurl out if I did," I said.

"Are you telling me that you don't use your raw power anymore after saving our asses back in Gale Canyon six months back?" said Dean as he was not too happy with me. "Why, Sam? Why aren't you using what is given to you? It _did_ save our asses a lot of times, but you've did more than refrain from using your raw power. You literally _abandoned_ it the moment you decided to hide away in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for six months, only to have you become bitter and angry towards everyone who is wanting you to bring it out into the open."

"The edict into refraining from using my power still stands, Dean. I can't go back on it, no matter how many times I get pressured into using what I have. The only mode of survival on this island is to have one's wits put to use."

"You can't just abandon your use of raw power, Sam," said Yashamaru. "If you did, then the entire Ashizoka System will suffer. Last night's storm was caused by not having the raw power put into use in which it left you vulnerable with side effects from not using it."

"I can't fail in this test again on Yock Island. If I did that again, then I'll end up failing everything."

"Your fear of failure overshadows everything that was meant to bring this galaxy to a golden age, but when I heard Reuben telling me about how you saved him from a menacing Stohessian bull shark, he showed you gratitude while you retaliated into showing your anger towards him after he told you to use your raw power to save him from being eaten by that thing."

"I'm not too proud of what I displayed, but if this keeps up, I won't ever use my raw power again even after the week is up."

"You're afraid to admit that it felt good saving those who mattered the most, Sam. You're afraid that you would face retaliation from Darbus if you used the very gift that was blessed to you, but you treat it like a curse after living in exile on Shiganshina for six months. In the end, you should accept such gratitude instead of shunning it because of what you would do for family. Even though Reuben lifted the edict on you for not using your raw power for a week, you still refuse to use what is given to you after saving his life from an aggressive predator that the locals on this planet are trying to curb. In the long run, you will abide by his words due to his status as a member of the Medical Corps or else I will have no other choice but to permanently disqualify you from being a member of the Order of Letters, is that clear?"

"I don't want to fail this test and I can't go back on it right now."

"Hey, he's serious about it, Sam," said Dean. "I know that you would want to use your raw power again and it's in your blood to do so. Besides, we all missed it when you stepped in and saved us time and time again, but going without it can be taxing for you, so I suggest that you use what you were born with."

I reluctantly agreed as I was going against the edict that was put over me again. I wasn't happy with what was spouted at me, but I was not about to go down without abstaining from using my raw power any time soon. There were better wits than just using my raw power as a panacea as I didn't want to fail this experiment that was put towards me on Yock Island. The very fiber of my being hated the fact that I had to be saddled with something that was about to be put into play once again, but I didn't want to use it until the entire week is over during our stay on Yock Island soon enough...

* * *

Dean was busy gutting and putting the fish up into vacuum-seal bags as he was placing them into the freezer for further use. He was hard at work as he was getting the last of the fish that were in the boat until they were all put up. He was happy that he got the fish as he was wanting to make fish sticks out of some of them for dinner. When Yashamaru saw him wash his hands, he was sitting down at the table as he was concerned about my state of mind when it came to not using my raw power for a long time. It was unnerving, but the purpose into having me use my raw power once again was about to get worse in the long run. Dean was also concerned about what was going on with me as he was wanting me to use my talents once again the moment I was there to return to Alecrast as planned. Still, the factor of me not using my raw power was getting to be troubling as there had to be a way to get me to use it once again, for everyone missed it the most.

"Sam's not doing too well, I take it," said Yashamaru.

"He's been like this since we found him, but he's trying to avoid using his raw power like it's the plague of something," said Dean.

"No..., he's not just using his raw power anymore..., he's been weaning himself from it in which it would cause imbalance throughout the entire Ashizoka System. It can't continue the moment Sam is tasked into using what is given to him."

"I hear you there... Still, even though we were forcing to disqualify him from being in the Order, he's not gonna budge into using his raw power again, but if he wasn't pressured into doing so, Reuben would've been killed by now."

"Sam must use his raw power again. No matter how many times he refrains from it, he can't back out on it, no matter what he does. Being without grateful talents is akin to being without purpose or emotions. In Sam's case, he fears failure in this test on this island in which he doesn't want to fail it, no matter what is thrown at him. In the end, he'll use his raw power and he'll have more confidence in what he accomplished."

"In Sam's case, he treats his use of his raw power like the plague, but he should be happy with what he's got instead of throwing his talent away. It can't continue and it's not healthy to do so."

Dean made his point clear as he was itching to get me to cheat by using my raw power I had within me, even if it meant by forcing me to be permanently disqualified from the Order of Letters. Even Yashamaru was adamant into making me appreciate what I had as he wasn't about to let this excursion slide the moment I was forcing myself into not using my raw power for the rest of the week. It was something that needed to be done as this experiment was about to get worse for me, but the fear of failure would soon be put into play the moment I would soon refrain from using my raw power for the rest of the week...

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was on the floor as I was asleep, but I wasn't happy with what Dean and Yashamaru made me do the moment they forced me to use my raw power once again. In that moment, I was dreaming as I was there on the edge of a cliff when I saw Dean holding onto it for dear life. I was ready to reach out to him as I wanted him to take my hand. Just as I was about to do so, I saw the cliff edge extend as my attempts to save Dean were dwindling, only to see him fall from the mountain he was holding onto. By the time I woke up, I was shaking as I had a nightmare that shook me to my core. I got up on my feet as I walked towards the mirror. I was seeing myself as I also had that jeweled sigil on my forehead still intact after six months of not using the raw power that I had. Even though the edict on not using what I had was lifted, I didn't want it to be removed at first as I was regretting my actions for getting angry at Reuben after saving his life from a bull shark a few hours ago.

" _USE IT, DAMN IT! JUST USE IT!"_

Those words coming from Reuben caused me to reflect on what I missed the moment I abandoned the use of my raw power. Every once in a while, I used it, but not too much as I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention from those who wanted to cash in on the bounty on my head. Just now, those words that Reuben spouted out caused me to feel guilty into not using my raw power when everyone needed it the most. Even when I used it to save him from getting killed by a bull shark, I wasn't satisfied with the outcome I demonstrated as my anger got the better of me. All I did was yell at Reuben for goading me into doing so as I felt guilty for my actions. When I was about to leave the room, I saw a familiar nuisance return as he was armed with a knife the moment he was behind me. I looked at Soulless Sam as he wasn't too pleased with using my raw power at the last minute, for he was willing to keep everything as is so I would be pinned with fear and doubt about the very raw power I had at my disposal.

"You met with a terrible fate, didn't you, Sam?" he said to me as he pressed the knife to my throat.

"If you're here for dinner, then it's fish from the ocean," I said.

"I'm not here for the fish; I'm here to make your life a living hell."

"Is it about me using my raw power to save Reuben?"

"And you just won a copy of the home game, didn't you? It's ironic that you kept your distance from using such crap in which you're more than likely to be goaded into using the same thing that you now loathe and it pisses me off to the extreme."

"Look, I regret the fact that I got angry at Reuben for pressuring me to use my raw power, but I can't have that hurled against me for no reason."

"And I'm telling you to never use your raw power ever again. If you do, then you'll face a much more horrible fate than just insults and complaints." I felt the knife draw blood as Soulless Sam pressed it to my neck even further. "You know that you can't change the fact that you're weaning yourself of the raw power that you were blessed with and I'm proud of you for it. Just keep up the good work and I'll give you a gold star for your effort."

I was scared to death as I saw Soulless Sam disappear without a trace once again. His stern warning against me using my raw power was more than enough for me to bear as I saw Dean come into the room. He noticed me pressing my hand to my neck as he saw me go into the bathroom to get into the first aid kit to clean the wound that Soulless Sam made on me earlier. By the time I put the bandage on my neck, I left the bathroom as I saw Dean stunned to see me not in fine fettle at all the moment I was busy weaning myself from using the raw power that I had on me.

"Are you alright?" he said to me. "You look as if you'd seen a ghost."

"I can't use my raw power anymore even after the week is up during our stay on Yock Island, Dean," I said. "I know that you want me to do so, but I can't take the risk into doing so."

"Yeah, and Yashamaru told me that you've been weaning yourself from it, the very same damn thing that was used in times of crisis to save our asses from certain death. You can't let this continue, Sam. You can't just let yourself go without the raw power that you have within you or else you won't funciton very well. You already went through the mood swings, anger issues, shaky feelings, and irritability, but you can't just go and wean yourself from the very thing that makes you _you_ of all people."

"And the pressure will never leave me, nor will the elephant in the room..."

Without warning, I collapsed onto the floor as Dean came to my aid. He was concerned for me as he saw Yashamaru come in here with his medical bag. In the long run, I was being examined as I saw Yashamaru himself get out his stethoscope and began to listen to my heart. It was the worst that he could hear as I was in dire need of getting back to what I once enjoyed the most and that was protecting the very friends and family I had at my disposal. Still, I wasn't out of the woods yet as I was about to get a stern lecture from the _Shinigami_ in charge, for he was about to let me have it sooner or later.

"You went without using the most vital weapon that has been a blessing to you for six months, only to end up weaning yourself of what you possess," he said as he continued to examine me. "So far, you've experienced the basic side effects that came and went, but you're in a reprieve before the rest of them popped up."

"It's about using it when I wasn't allowed to, isn't it?" I said.

"The raw power you were born with is more than just a panacea and a weapon. It's part of a universal shift that used for bringing balance to what is thrown at us. You are part of the Destiny of Worlds and don't you forget it."

I saw Yashamaru put up the stethoscope as it was back in his medical bag once again. When I got up on my feet, I was starting to feel unwell at what was happening to me so far due to the side effects from not using my raw power for over six months now. When I sat down on the bed, I saw Yashamaru fish out a bag of gummy candy as he placed it on the nightstand. He was hoping that I still had the abilities to use my powers to bring the bag of candy to me as he was about to put this to the test so far. Even Dean was banking on such reason to have me use my raw power once again as being without it for far too long had already strained my body to the extreme.

"This bag of gummy candy is there to be picked up not with your hands, but with the power of your mind," he said. "In other words, your telekinesis is connected with the raw power that you utilize in your brain, Sam, for it's also something that can't be taken lightly with a grain of salt."

"I'll do it, but there will be repercussions if I did," I said.

"You're not wriggling out of it, Sam," said Dean. "Besides, you can do this 'cause I have faith in you that you can use your raw power once again."

I began to focus on staring at the bag of candy as I was concentrating really hard to get it off of the nightstand. With such effort into doing so, I used my telekinesis to lift the bag of candy as I caught it in my hands. Once again, I was violating the edict as I would soon fail the second time, but the encouragement from Dean and Yashamaru propelled me into using my raw power once again. It had been a long time since I barely use my raw power in the past six months as I was getting overwhelmed by the side effects that occurred in me. Still, I had a long way to go as I had to make the mastering of my raw power a decision that was ready to keep me on my toes.

I was given this decision to keep my raw power in check as everyone I cared about was wanting to see it flourish once again, but it was going to get harder for me to do so. Even though I set down the candy back on the nightstand, I was also fearing the presence and misery of Soulless Sam as he was there staring at me with cold, steely eyes. Even though he was a part of me, I didn't want him to run or ruin my life as I had so much at stake. With the edict on not using my raw power lifted, I was most likely to use it, but the stigma of not using it continued to pin me down due to the fact that I was fearing the constant failure of not passing the test during my stay on this island. In the end, I would still stand by the edict on not using my raw power again as I couldn't risk failing the test that was put in front of me. I had so much at stake as I was even going the extra length of not using my raw power again in which I couldn't shake the fact that failure wasn't an option when it came to staying on Yock Island for the week.

"So, how does it feel to use your raw power again?" asked Dean.

"It's an embarrassment," I said.

"Using your raw power is _not_ considered to be an embarrassment, Sam," said Yashamaru. "It's a gift that you were born which the entire universe is beckoning for you to use it again."

"Still, I won't be goaded into using my raw power ever again, no matter what you hurl at me."

"And we'll goad you into doing it anyway," said Dean as he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"No... I still won't use my raw power until the week is up." I got up on my feet as I was staggering at the door. "And once again, the edict stays in place in which I won't be using my raw power until the week is up. This is a test and I won't pass it by cheating all the live long."

I left the room as I went into another one and closed the door behind me. The area was a sterile one as it was also empty, but quiet. I didn't want to be bothered as I had to stay the course into not using my raw power until the entire week was up and I failed twice. In the end, I had to comply with not using the gifts that were given to me as I had to keep myself firm with the edict that refused to leave me even after it was lifted. It wasn't long until I noticed Soulless Sam appear again as he was ready to pounce the moment I was goaded on using my raw power again.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sam," he said. "Once again, you fail in your test to not use that curse while lifting a bag of candy with your mind. Perhaps you can lift a bag of bricks to put on top of you next time."

"I only did it because Yashamaru wanted me to," I said.

"And I'm telling you _not_ to use your raw power again because of the fact that six months ago, you were sharp with instinct. You were a hunter who relied on wits and skill instead of that common raw power that everyone wanted to see. Luckily, you turned it down for in which your raw power became a nuisance to you during your exile on Shiganshina. You may not like it, but it's the truth. You never wanted to be handicapped with it, didn't you? Well, you got your moment when you became more of a better hunter without that raw power in you, so I suggest that you keep it that way."

"And I'll never use it again, no matter what everyone expects of me..."

"That's a good boy, Sammy. Keep up the good work and you'll get an ice cream."

"What if Dean or Yashamaru want me to use it again?"

"I suggest that you ignore it 'cause I'm still a part of you, but I'll always be watching you. If you rub me the wrong way by trying new things, I'll make your life a living hell and don't you forget it."

I saw Soulless Sam disappear as I was pondering about not to use my raw power again forever. Even after the week was up during our stay on Yock Island, I was making sure that I wouldn't use it again as it was clear to leave everything as is for now. I couldn't bear another bout of harrassment coming from Soulless Sam as I had to do that in order not to rub him the wrong way, for I was hanging on a thread that would soon shake me to my core...

* * *

Dean and Yashamaru were in the kitchen as they were waiting for dinner to get done. The smell of cooked fish in the oven was more than enough to make the room smell good as Dean sat down to wait for it. He was wanting to take it out of there after he seasoned it with the spices that were in the picnic basket earlier. Still, he was wanting me to use my raw power once again as I was in such a dire state already. He also felt that I was cheating myself out of the very weapon I had in me as he wouldn't stop letting me bar myself from using my raw power. He was disappointed in me as he heard me never to use my raw power again, but he would stop at nothing to convince me to do so again and drop the testing during our stay on this island for a week. Even Yashamaru was concerned as he would also stop at nothing to make me use my raw power again, even if it meant by failing the test I set up all over me.

"For a while now, Sam's refusal of using his raw power is doing more harm than good," said Yashamaru. "Even though he relies on his other instincts, he can't shake the fact that he must use it the moment he is called for action or else the entire galaxy will suffer the consequences for his actions for not doing so."

"And once again, he puts his use of his raw power down 'cause he lifted up a bag of candy," said Dean. "This bites, but sooner or later, Sam's gonna have to accept his use of his raw power again before he ends up becoming jello."

"It won't be easy to convince him, Dean. So far, he is ready to go the extra mile, but he never put his raw power to use other than let out that young Draaza boy in stasis. In the end, he'll embrace the use of his raw power whether he likes it or not, for it's a thread that the universe can't afford to have cut up right now."

"Are you saying that his raw power's connected to the entire nest of planets?"

"And if he doesn't utilize his gifts, then the galaxy will suffer much worse and it doesn't end with him suffering from the side effects of not using his raw power."

Dean was shocked to hear such talk from Yashamaru as he ran out of the kitchen and went towards the empty room where I was. He noticed me staring at him as if I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't shake the fact that Soulless Sam was most likely to be stalking anyone who would sway me from not using my raw power. It was hell for me as I was dreading the very id that would cause problems for me if I didn't hold sway to leave well enough as is. By the time I saw Dean walk towards me, we noticed Castiel appear out of nowhere as he brought Reuben to assess the situation. I was a mess as everyone had now realized that I wasn't better off without using my raw power for too long.

"It's hell for him," said Dean as he was staring at me in which I was scared out of my mind.

"It's as I feared the most," said Castiel as he walked towards me and touched my forehead. "The prolonged effect into not using his raw power has produced an id of his own self, but is considered to be far worse than that of Lucifer."

"What are you talking about? Spill it!" yelled Dean as he was worried for my health.

"A hallucination he is suffering from is in the form of what is known to be Soulless Sam and he's most likely to force him to keep everything as is and that means by not using his raw power ever again or else there will be trouble."

"It's my fault," said Reuben as he was also worried for my health. "I should've assessed the use of his raw power a little more instead of penalizing it."

"And he's acting like this?!" cried Dean as he was ready to let Reuben have it. "You should've looked into psychology and mental disorders instead of treating illnesses and injuries! In the end, you made him accept that edict that you lifted when you didn't want him to use his raw power! And you call yourself a member of the Medical Corps?! You're just a big joke when it comes to not assessing the mental aspect of what Sam's been suffering from lately!"

"Sam..., can you hear me?" I saw Reuben come closer towards me as he was concerned for my health. "I'm really sorry about what I imposed on you... You can still use your raw power, even if it meant by risking your life to save us in the end. I'm beginning to see that now after what you did for me when you threw that shark into further waters. All I'm telling you is that you can't keep your raw power bottled up forever..."

I saw Soulless Sam standing behind Reuben as he was ready to strike until I mustered the courage in me to stand up to him. I was lookind at the wound on my hand as I began to press onto it. I didn't want the personal id of my own making to harrass me forever as I was making him leave one painful step at a time. Even though he was a part of me, I didn't want him to rule over me as I had my reason not to follow his example anymore.

"You're making a mistake, Sam!" I heard my personal id say. "You'll be lost without me, can't you see that?! You are _nothing_ without me! You will be trash without me! And furthermore, you'll be turned into jello without me!"

"No...," I said as I continued to press at the wound on my hand until it bled. "I won't be bogged down, especially when it comes to me using my raw power in times of need when everyone is in danger. I may have suppressed it for six months and barely used it during my exile in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina, but I won't shirk my true destiny again, is that clear?! You may think that I'm lost without you, but I'm lost without my friends and family and that's something that _you_ of all people don't understand! You _may_ be a part of me, but I won't live by your example anymore! I have so much at stake right now, but I can't shirk my duties forever!"

"You'll regret using your raw power, Sam! You'll regret the fact that everyone around praises you for it as if it's a cure-all or something! All the same, you'll never use your raw power again because I'll cause more harm to you in your dreams and nightmares if need be! I am a part of you and I'll make damn sure that you fear me the moment you decide to change yourself with such gusto on your side! In the end, I'm hoping that you literally _wean_ yourself of that raw power 'cause it's nothing but a pipe dream to those who are dependent on it like a preschooler still sucking on his mommy's tits! I'll ruin you if you keep up to your raw power, and if you don't like it, you can go kill yourself so that no one will ever mourn you at your funeral!"

I was taking charge as I saw Soulless Sam disappear for the longest time in which I completely ignored him so far. When I removed the bandage from my hand, I noticed it bleeding worse until I decided to heal myself with the raw power that I have neglected out in the open for so long now. It was at that moment that Dean, Castiel, and Reuben saw me get up on my feet, but I was too exhausted from all my suffering the moment I fell to the floor again. I was elated that I wasn't being scrutinized by those who were concerned about my use of the raw power I had, but I was also grateful that I didn't have Reuben criticizing me for using it. I was ready to use it again, but it wouldn't be easy to master it for too long so far...

* * *

I woke up as I found myself in another room with a bed in it. I also found that it had a harmonica on the nightstand as I picked it up and examined it. The harsh words from Soulless Sam were scaring me to the extreme as I just wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the week. As for the harmonica I found, I was ready to blow into it, but I decided that I wanted to leave it alone the moment I became exhausted from dealing with Soulless Sam and the pressures of not using my raw power for far too long. Still, I felt inclined to stay in bed as I curled up in the blankets I was covered up in. By the time I sat up, I saw the door open as I noticed Dean coming in here with a tray of food in his hands. He was concerned for me as he saw me feeling regret for not using my raw power for far too long, only to see me suffer from a fever from the outcome of what I displayed since yesterday.

"So, are you still ready to use your raw power again?" he asked me as he set the tray of food on the nightstand. "There's no going back to the edict of not using your raw power now 'cause of the fact that you can't go without it after all."

"I'm scared, Dean," I said as I was huddling in the blankets of the bed. "Even though I took charge into challenging the id of my own making, there's no shame when it came to not using my raw power for too long now."

"Yeah, but weaning yourself from it? I don't think so, Sammy, 'cause you'd be jello without your raw power."

"You're right about that one, but even if I did resume the use of my raw power, there will always be scrutiny waiting for me in the end..."

"Hey, you can't just let all this guilt and regret get you, alright? You were brave to stand up to what you were dealing with the moment you caused your hand to bleed. All the same, I'm grateful that you're using your raw power again after so long. To put it bluntly, I really missed you coming in with that gift that you keep putting off as an embarrassment in which you up and saved our asses time and time again."

"That's nothing but chump change to me..."

"I'm serious this time, Sam. You may put off using your raw power at any time you please, but after getting an earful from Yashamaru, Castiel, and even Reuben himself, you can't just sweep all this under the rug at this crucial time right now in which your actions into not using your raw power can cause more harm than good. It's not just us or your family that beckon you to use your raw power, but yourself as well. I know you a lot more than what you perceive to be, but you can't just let it slide the moment you decide to wean yourself from the gift that you have in you." Dean saw tears streaming down my cheeks as I was feeling the reality of his words seeping through me. "You matter the most because you're not just part of the Destiny of Worlds, but you're also someone who would stop at nothing to protect his friends and family when the chips are down. I know for a fact that you are a lot more powerful than what you've been perceived to be and I'm sure as hell that you would go towards Darbus and rub it in his face for forcing you out of Alecrast six months ago." I wiped away the tears with my sleeve as I was staring with Dean, who was filled with optimism. "As for that test crap, it can go in the can 'cause it doesn't matter if you fail it or not. Besides, we all missed you and the sooner we go home to Alecrast, the better we find Darbus and put that asshat in his place once and for all, are we good?"

I didn't say another word as I saw Dean bring me the tray of food towards me. When I noticed the fish on the plate, I began to eat it as I was hungry after what I went through the moment I was wrapped up in the edict of not using my raw power for a week on Yock Island. In the long term, I had to up the ante into utilizing my skills that were in tune with the raw power that I had as I was also dreading the factor of both Darbus Toller wanting me gone and Soulless Sam wanting to cause havoc on me. I had to stay on top as I couldn't afford to fall towards the bottom this time. Little did we know was that Yashamaru was watching us as he was adamant that I would commit to using my raw power once again, for everything is connected with what the universe had in mind. To the most of it, so much was at stake as I had to make sure that no one around me can ever get killed on my watch this time, for the time to go back to Alecrast was already waiting in the wings already...

* * *

Reuben was in the dining room as he was feeling guilty of what he put me through the moment he issued and later lifted the edict on me not using my raw power for a week. The harsh words that Dean spouted at him hit a nerve as he wanted to look into more of the mental states of those who suffered from mental disorders and whatnot. He wasn't about to make the same mistake again as he was most likely to be ready to make sure that I didn't suffer even worse. He was aware of my clinical depression and the factor of me not using my raw power for the past six months as he was fully determined to go the extra length to get me out of the rut I was under. By the time he noticed Castiel come into the dining room, he was concerned for my health like the rest of us as he would also stop at nothing to make me suppress the id in the form of my past self without a soul. The troubling image of Soulless Sam had got to go as the angel would stop at nothing to prevent any further damage the personal id would cause, for it was also his own fault into creating it in the first place.

"What do you want all of a sudden?" said Reuben.

"I'm here to keep Sam on his toes in which his personal id has gone too far this time," said Castiel.

"What kind of personal id are you talking about?"

"The hallucination that Sam sees comes in the form of his past self without his soul in the Elder Days. In other words, I helped into creating it the moment I got the latter's body out the moment he sacrificed himself to stop the Apocalypse back then. I did more harm than good to let Sam's past self run loose under the pressure of what I wanted in order to stop Raphael from restarting the Apocalypse, only to cause problems the moment I became God afterwards. In that moment of glory, I did more harm than good when I unleashed the Leviathans during the Elder Days, but my guilt and regret were the tipping points of the iceberg."

"You're no god, but you can't play one."

"Reuben..., I can't repeat the same mistakes again after sensing the id of Sam's past self in the form of Soulless Sam again and nor will I let him go without the use of his raw power, either. Even if it meant by solving one problem, you can't solve them all by yourself. It takes the power of family that even rivals that of my Father and my fellow brethren to pull together, only to figure it out in the end."

"And all this time, I was looking into the physical and ailing factors with little reference of mental illness in mind... I only realized it when I first noticed Sam suffering from clinical depression during our stay in Chekiang when we lit the lantern back in Skyward Temple where the Le Guin mountains are at. All the same, I looked into physical injuries and illnesses instead of probing into the mental ones in the end, but I can't make that mistake ever again, not on _my_ watch. Sam's life is on the line and I can't let him go without using his gifts that make him what he is today."

"And we'll see to it, regardless of what would happen next in the end..."

Reuben and Castiel were adamant into making sure that I was ready to utilize more than just my wits of survival. The factor of my raw power was the key to everything as it couldn't be kept under the rug, nor can I wean myself of it. As usual, my life was on the line as I was most likely to be keeping the advice that was given to me just as Reuben and Castiel were ready not to make the same mistakes that they made again...

 **To be continued...**


	8. The Resurgence of Hope

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 8: The Resurgence of Hope**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up and about as I was getting ready to start the day going fishing. It had been two days since Dean and I were on Yock Island as we were there the moment we saw Reuben, Castiel, and Yashamaru leaving towards the ship. The warmth of the sun made me hopeful as I wasn't afraid to violate the test of not using my raw power again. The words coming from everyone made me realize that I was lost without using my raw power out in the open as the exile in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for six months became something that made me more of a beast than a man. With breakfast consisting of fruit that was picked from the trees, I got into the fresh pineapple after cutting and skinning it as I was most likely to be going forth to go fishing again. The resurgence of my commitment into using the raw power that I had was becoming more intense than normal, but I had to make sure that I didn't fly off the handle during my stay on Yock Island.

After I finished up my breakfast, I smelled something cooking as I went into the kitchen to see what was cooking. It wasn't long until I noticed a huge stewpot on the stove as it was slow-cooking until it simmered. Out of curiosity, I decided to look into it as I noticed it to be a stew cooking in the pot until I noticed a familiar head floating in it. My heart dropped as I found Dean's head in it as it opened its eyes and stared at me. I was gasping for air as I saw the terrible fate that my brother had the moment I was scared to death and saddened at what I saw.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sammy," the head said to me. "You should've never recommitted to using your raw power in the first place!"

In that moment, I woke up as I was shaking in my bed. I was having a nightmare as I got up and left the room in which I went towards the kitchen to see Dean cooking at the stewpot that I noticed on the stove in my dream. I was relieved that my brother didn't get his head chopped off and put into the stewpot as I saw him cooking away at the stew that was smelling nicely for tonight's dinner. Still, the image of Dean's head in the stewpot unnerved me as I couldn't get that image of it out of my head. There was also the warning about me not to use my raw power ever again looming as I was trying hard not to think about it so much. There was also the factor of Soulless Sam's words haunting me as I heard his words ringing in my ears.

" _I'll ruin you if you keep up to your raw power, and if you don't like it, you can go kill yourself so that no one will ever mourn you at your funeral!"_

Those words scared me as I felt regret into resuming my use of the raw power that I had within me, but I also feared for Dean's life in the process. In a flash, I saw Soulless Sam standing in front of me as he had a machete in one hand and Dean's head in the other. I couldn't take it much longer as the image of the personal id in my past life's soulless self was smiling while he was standing there, but I was shaken by the last minute when I felt Dean's hand touch at my shoulder. He saw me shaking with fear as I couldn't take the graphic images of him having his head chopped off and put in a stewpot, for I couldn't let that happen to him this time.

"Is something wrong, Sam?" he asked me as I was shaking with fear.

"I had a bad dream...," I said.

"What got you so spooked like this?"

"In my dream, I saw a stewpot that was cooking on the stove. When I looked into it, I saw your severed head in it. I even heard it say that I shouldn't use my raw power anymore, but-"

"Hey, what did we tell you last night? There's nothing wrong with using your raw power and you'd be jello without it. Besides, there's no way in hell that I'm gonna drop dead just yet 'cause I'm there to be at my squad in the Hunter Corps. I know that you're scared to death about the nightmare you had, but you can't just dwell on it forever."

I went outside as I walked towards the boat the moment I cast it off towards the water. I was ready to go until I heard and sensed something in the distance. The sound of Dean's voice calling for help unnerved me as my heart dropped in fear. I had to find him as I was most likely to get him out of his predicament he put himself into. I carted the boat back to shore as I ran towards the slug roe home and noticed that Dean was not there the moment the stewpot was left on warm. Still, I had a feeling that he would go somewhere to either hunt for things or scold me for not using my raw power, but I had to find him fast before it was too late...

* * *

Dean was outside as he was wanting to have a bone to pick with me in which he was concerned about what I was suffering from. Still, he had to go and bring some vegetables and fruit to the slug roe home as he was walking into further territory. Just as he was about to go even further, he stepped onto something wooden as it broke on him the moment he fell into a pit full of spikes. It was luck that kept him alive as he wasn't killed by what was in the pit. In that moment, he saw his left leg impaled by a spike as he sat up after he felt his shoulder slide from another one. He was hurting bad as he wanted to yell at the top of his lungs for help, for this wasn't something he was used to so far.

"SAMMY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "HELP ME!"

He feared his call for help would fall on deaf ears as he heard footsteps in the distance. Looking up, he saw me with my long scarf and first aid kit as I was ready to get him out of the pit he was in. I saw the spikes carefully as they were mostly broken, but the rest were intact over the years. When I saw Dean there suffering from his injuries, I was there to help him, but I wasn't about to use my raw power after the nightmare I had earlier. The image of my brother's head in the stewpot unnerved me so badly as I was refraining from using my raw power altogether.

"Hey, Rapunzel, a little help here?" I heard Dean say as he was bleeding from his wounds.

"Hold on, I'm coming in to get you," I said.

With my long scarf tethered to a post, I climbed down to the pit as I examined the injuries that Dean suffered from. When I saw the spike sticking out of his left leg where his foot was, I was ready to move it gingerly without causing the wound to bleed out even further. By the time I got the leg away from the spike, I got out the first aid kit as I began to clean the wound and bandage it up before bringing Dean back up to the surface and out of the pit. By the time I carted him to where the scarf was tethered, I carefully set him down as I climbed back up to pull him out of the pit and back towards the slug roe home.

"How come you aren't using your raw power to get me out of the pit? You did it last time when we were all in Gale Canyon, didn't you?"

"Just grab onto the scarf; I'll pull you up to the surface."

Dean did that as I was pulling the scarf up while holding on for dear life. In that moment, I decided to use my raw power to extend my long hair as I untied the scarf from the post and tied it onto my what I had on my head. I was walking with all my strength as I was going towards the slug roe home in order to get Dean inside the moment he was out of the pit. When I looked behind me, I saw my brother out of harm's way as he was out of the pit and hurting badly from his wounds. By the time I untied my scarf from my long hair, I lifted Dean up as I carted him into the slug roe home and went towards the bathroom to clean him up. I removed his shirt as I saw the wound on his right shoulder. Blood seeped from it as I was elated that the spike didn't hit anything vital within my older brother. Even though I bandaged up the leg, I was ready to clean and bandage up the shoulder as I got to work into patching up the wound.

I didn't say a word as I carefully cleaned up the wound on Dean's shoulder. I made sure that he was alright as I was even cleaning it with peroxide, along with the soap and water at my disposal. When I bandaged up the wound on his shoulder, I was worried about him as I was going without using my raw power again. It was something that was clear, but when I touched at Dean's leg where I cleaned and bandaged it up earlier. I was even making sure that no further infections got into the leg until I used my raw power to heal it up from further harm.

"It's about frickin' time that you used your gifts," said Dean as he was elated that his leg was healed for a while. "I thought that you would never use your raw power, but you did anyway."

"Just hold tight," I said. "As soon as I get you to your room, I'm letting you rest up until you recover from your predicament."

"And what about _you_? You were shaking like a leaf when you told me about my head being lopped off and shoved in the stewpot earlier."

"Now's not the time to be worrying, Dean. All I know that I can't let you suffer much worse than you already are right now."

I hauled Dean out of the bathroom as I carted him towards his room where I set him down on the bed. With such effort, I was getting some extra pillows to prop his left leg up to keep it elevated so it won't cause pressure on his heart. When I found a quilt that was rolled up in strings, I grabbed it as I placed it under Dean's back in order to prevent further pressure from going near his heart due to the wounds he sustained earlier. I was on hand into taking care of my brother as I didn't want him to suffer much worse the moment he fell in that pit not too long ago.

"You don't mess around playing nursemaid, do you?" said Dean as he was still sore from falling into the pit from outside. "I bet that looking into those medical books during our years living on the fort on Gehenna paid off big time."

"Save your breath," I said. "Very soon, I'll check up on the stew and I'll bring back some medicine to help you rest up."

"I had a feeling that you used your scarf to tie up your long hair to haul me up out of the pit, didn't you?"

"I couldn't allow you to bleed to death in there, so I had no choice but to get you out of there."

"Once again, you came in to protect me, didn't you?" I saw Dean laugh until he felt pain on his side where he fell. "It hurts, but at least I'm alive, aren't I?" He sees me get out the thermometer from the first aid kit as he wasn't thrilled to take it into his mouth just yet. "Seriously? I'm not the one who has to deal with the damn thing all the live long..."

"I'd rather get it out of the way before it escalates, but first up, temperature."

I shoved the thermometer into Dean's mouth as he took it under his tongue. He was even noticing me grab his wrist to check his pulse in which it was racing after what happened to him. I didn't want him to be in further harm as I heard the thermometer beep in which I took it out of his mouth. On a whim, I noticed that he had a temperature of 100.3 as it was a low fever after falling into the pit and suffered from his injuries. It was a miracle that he wasn't in further harm as I was most likely to be checking up on him periodically. When I left the room, I went straight to the bathroom as I got out a bottle of pain pills as I took out two to give to Dean. When I went out of the bathroom, I walked towards the kitchen as I got out a glass and filled it up with water. By the time I got back into the room where Dean was kept in, I gave him the water and pills as he took them and drank the contents from the glass in which he was elated that he wasn't in further harm than he was earlier.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel as if I crashed into a wall," answered Dean.

"It's a miracle that you lived or else you would've never made it..."

"Hey, I had worse..."

"Anyway, I'll be in the kitchen checking up on the stew while you rest up, alright?" Dean noticed a quiver in my voice as he was concerned about what was going on with me. "Don't worry, I won't let the stew burn at the bottom, so there's no need to worry."

I left the room as I was on my way to the kitchen to check up on the stew. When I looked into it, I removed the lid of the pot as I was stirring it up in which I was seeing the beef that was brought into it along with the vegetables and spices that were put into it. I was elated that I didn't find a head floating in it this time as I wasn't about to be handicapped with the nightmare that I had before Dean's predicament earlier. When I put the lid back on the pot, I sat down at the table in the dining area as I wasn't expecting Soulless Sam to appear in front of me again. He was meaning business as he was most likely to attack me for no reason at all. Still, he wasn't amused that I used my raw power to heal Dean for a brief time as he was ready to attack me at any time when I was alone.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sam," he said.

"You stay the hell away from me..." I said as I was shaking with fear.

"Oh, you should've never used your raw power when you had all that time to bandage your older brother and leave his ass in the pit, but nooo, you wouldn't leave well enough alone, did you?"

"He was injured, alright? I couldn't let him suffer like that, no matter what is thrown at him so far."

"Perhaps you should know the lesson of pain instead!" Soulless Sam punched me hard in the eye as I fell to the floor. "Get up, you pussy! I dare you to do so!"

I slowly got up to my feet as I saw Soulless Sam getting ready to attack me once again. He was angry that I was using my raw power as he was determined to keep everything as is the moment he would remind me that I had better options than what I had at my disposal. When I saw him getting ready to punch at me again, I grabbed his hand as I was gaining a bit of confidence that I had in me for the longest time. I didn't want him to attack me as I was on top of things in order to care for Dean, who was resting in his room. I couldn't leave him hanging as I was ready to get past Soulless Sam and take care of my brother, with or without the use of my raw power within me.

"You think you can get past me the moment you resume your use of that piss-poor panacea in your arsenal? Think again!" I heard him say. "Everyone believes that you're perfect with that raw power of yours, but I won't buy it this time." I saw him get out his gun as he was pointing it at me. "In the end, I wanna see you die, so I suggest that you get your claws out and start clawing at yourself. It's the big crescendo so far, but I'm bringing in the party favors just to see you bleed to death when you hit a vital nerve."

"You can't force me to do it!" I cried as I was standing up to my personal id. "I'm my own person, so I suggest that you leave me alone!"

"Oh really? What would your brother say about this? Nothing so far! In the end, you'll see nothing when I go and splatter his brains everywhere! Well, are you ready to start clawing or do you want to see your brother be shot up with a couple of bullets into him? Either way, it's your funeral."

Those words from Soulless Sam meant business as I began to claw up my arms with such force. I was at the amusement of my personal id as he was laughing with such exuberance and without remorse for his glory. Blood came out of the claw marks from my arms as I was causing harm to myself until I noticed Yashamaru appear and forced me to stop in the nick of time. He was disappointed in me for caving to the whim of Soulless Sam's amusement as he didn't want me to claw myself up even further this time, for he was there to put my id in his place.

"Oh, look;" said Soulless Sam. "Four eyes has come to the rescue, hasn't he?"

"You have no right to force Sam to submit to your whim," said Yashamaru as he fished out a spirit ward and threw at the personal id directly. "Your threat into doing away with his brother has pushed Sam over the edge and you get off on it the moment you cream in your pants to see him suffer from such horror."

"It's my job, but I'm a part of him, so I suggest that you give me space." Soulless Sam sees the spirit ward attach to his body as he was writhing in pain. "You bastard!" He was seething at Yashamaru as he stood firm without running away. "You can't do this to me! I'm the only who could understand Sam in all his glory! Without me, he's useless!"

"No, I'm useless _with_ you," I said as I stood up. "You may be a part of me, but I won't let you dominate me, is that clear?!"

"No can do 'cause I own you and I won't leave you even if it meant by ignoring me all the live long. I won't let you go too far with that raw power of yours and if you do, I'll stop you the moment you're alone and without your friends or family on board this time!"

"The torment ends here! I won't be goaded by your crap anymore, is that clear to you?!" I didn't want to be bogged down by Soulless Sam's threats any longer as I was standing firm with what I was living for. "Even though you appear to harass me, I won't be goaded anymore by your threats because I have family and friends by my side, regardless of the matter at hand!"

"You'll pay dearly for this, Sam; mark my words!"

I saw Soulless Sam disappear once again as I wasn't about to let him have his way with me, but I wasn't feeling right the moment I went towards the bathroom and washed my arms with soap and warm water. When I put the peroxide onto my arms, I felt the burn as I got out the bandages from the first aid kit and bandaged them up so they wouldn't get infected. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Yashamaru stare at me as he was disappointed in me once again, but he was also impressed that I went in and helped Dean at the last minute so far.

"You did good, but you should also tighten the control of the personal id of your own making, Sam," he said to me. "Furthermore, you shouldn't listen to his empty threats or else he would dominate you just like Lucifer dominated your past self in the Elder Days."

"He was gonna go after Dean and kill him while he was resting," I said as I was shaking with fear.

"You had a bad dream, didn't you?" I nodded sincerely. "You saw Dean's head in the stewpot the moment you found it on the stove."

"Yes, but the pressure of the nightmares and hallucinations have gotten worse for me without Ippei's guidance since he was killed six months ago. Still, I can't shake the fact that Soulless Sam's pulling all the stops at forcing me to never use my raw power again."

"I take it that you got clocked by your personal id of yours..." Yashamaru saw the black eye on my face. "During the Elder Days, your past self without his soul worked out in which he was much stronger to the fullest until he got his soul back."

"Good for him, but I'm taking the full brunt of what I got from him... No matter how many times I try to do good, I always get pushed into the undertow."

"Don't let your negative emotions get the better of you, you got that? You must always focus on the positive or else the negativity will cause Soulless Sam to pester you for the rest of your life, do you want that to happen?" I shook my head. "Look on the bright side, at least you saved Dean from a fate that was much worse in mind."

"If I didn't do that, he would've been dead by bleeding to death. It was a godsend that I came to get him out of the pit before it was too late. Still...," I felt my voice become shaky as if I was about to cry after what I went through. "...I was goaded by Soulless Sam to self-mutilation by clawing up my arms in which he didn't lift a finger to stop me. It was as if he got off on it or something... He was banking on me to kill myself in which no one would mourn me at my funeral..."

"Sam, you can't let your soulless self get the better of you, nor could you allow him to win, even if it meant by causing yourself further harm. Still, you need to utilize your raw power to the fullest in which it's the best gift that you could get in you so far... It's also a godsend that you use it to help your friends and family the moment the chips are down, so I suggest that you think hard about what you have at your disposal so far."

"And I won't let him get his way, either. I can't let that happen again the moment I have everything at stake right now."

I left the kitchen as I went towards Dean's room in which I noticed him resting after what he went through. I was grateful that he was alright, but I had to make sure that he was safe from harm after what he went through. I was also happy that I used my raw power to help heal him as he was away from danger at the last minute. Even though he was sound asleep in his bed, he was most likely to be getting up the moment he would smell the stew simmering. When I got back into the kitchen, I went towards the stove as I opened up the lid to the stewpot to see that the stew itself wasn't burning on the bottom as it was fine, but the meat in it became very tender the moment I grabbed a fork and took a piece out of the pot. The taste of the beef was very seasoned as I had a feeling that Dean would soon have so much at his disposal in the future.

By the time I returned to Dean's room, I saw him still sleeping as he was resting comfortably without any difficulty at all. I was also thankful that he was alive and kicking the moment he was saved by my abilities the moment I came to the rescue in time, for he was my older brother after all...

* * *

 **Many years ago on Alecrast...**

Dean and I were returning home from school as we were getting ready to start our summer vacation at home where the castle was. The summer weather was the greatest so far as we were ready to go and play in the stream after school. With another school year gone, we were there to play until we got caught by Cynthia, who was bringing Reuben and Henry-John into the castle yard. It wasn't long until we noticed a set of twins in a stroller as they were simply the cutest that anyone laid their eyes on, for they were our half-brothers after all.

"Hey, Cynthia," said Dean. "I take it that you stopped here in Kanto Village just to oversee things, aren't you?"

"Your father's on a hunting mission on Gethos right now, so I suggest that you behave yourselves while I'm here."

"We know..."

"Before you and Sam go off and play, I suggest that you get started on your studies first."

"But school's over until September!"

"No, it's not," said Reuben. "Mommy says that we all have to study in order to help people. And besides, when I grow up, I'm gonna study medicine and go to the Medical Corps."

"You're too young for that right now, young man," said Cynthia. "As for Sam and Dean, they're going inside to do their homework before going outside to play."

Dean wasn't too thrilled to do homework on the last day of school as I wasn't minding it one bit. Still, we had our work cut out for us as we had to get the led out in order to get by on a daily basis during our summer vacation. It was something that we didn't want to do, but we had to do it anyway when we got inside of the main house in the castle. When we got towards the living room, we saw Cynthia set our twin half-brothers down near the table as she brought out some journals for us to write in. She was strict into making us write our experiences, but it was mandatory to do so before going outside to play.

"That's not fair at all," said Dean as he received his journal. "How come the other kids get to play outside and all we do is homework all the live long throughout the summer?"

"You're not wriggling out of writing in your journal, Dean," said Cynthia. "Besides, one can't go without knowledge with them."

"I'm writing about the last day of school," I said as I was writing in my journal. "I'm even talking about how the weather got so hot out there."

"You should follow Sam's example, Dean. At least he's writing in _his_ in order to get through the day and play and so should you."

Dean began to write in his journal as he wasn't too thrilled with dealing with it. The journals that Cynthia gave to us were something to keep us on our toes as she didn't want us to go without any form of education during the summer months. By the time we finished writing in our journal entries, we were ready to go outside to play as we hit the stream and went swimming. With sunblock all over us, we were happy to play in the water as we even noticed Reuben running towards us. Like us, he was a swimmer due to the Winchester genes he had in him as we saw him run towards the water. Summer vacation was on us as we all played in the stream for the whole afternoon until it was time for dinner the moment we all got out of the water. When we got inside, we went straight to the bathhouse as we were getting ourselves cleaned near the wash basins. By the time we rinsed off, we went to the hot spring to play in as we were relaxing in there. It was something that we got used to, but we were there in the hot spring as we were most likely to be going into the main house for dinner.

"Oh, I love summer vacation," said Dean.

"I wanna go back there and play again," I said.

"At least we don't have to hear Cynthia complaining about us in the long run."

"Mommy doesn't want us to go without homework at all," said Reuben. "Besides, it's not taken lightly when she tells us to write in our journals."

"Is that so?" Dean was splashing water at us. "Perhaps you're gonna be splashing all over the place when we get done."

Reuben and I were not too thrilled to see Dean splashing water at us as he was making a splash fight in the hot spring. I fought back as I splashed water at him until we noticed Cynthia come into the bathhouse to fetch us. She meant well despite her stern demeanor as she wanted to get us out in time for dinner.

"Okay, boys, out of the hot spring," she said.

"We know," said Dean.

"Anyway, dinner's ready, so I suggest that you get out of the hot spring and get dressed, alright?"

Cynthia left the bathhouse as we all got out of the hot spring to get dressed in clean clothes. When we all got out of there, we went into the main castle as we smelled the scent of beef brisket cooking in the oven with vegetables in it. We were there in the castle as we all were bound by family, for it was something that we had in us until the harsh reality of adulthood crept upon us in the end...

* * *

The next day, I was up as I got dressed up in my clothes and was ready to go outside and play. When I noticed Dean dressed up and ready to go, he was waiting for me to come with him as we were going for a walk before breakfast time. Even though it was the crack of dawn, we left the castle as we were walking into the path to Kripke Shrine to pay our respects to our mother, who died when I was young back then. The short pilgrimage to Kripke Shrine was something that we did once a month as we were walking there to simply either throw coins in the bin, ring the prayer bell, or pay our respects to those who fell in battle. I simply ran towards the prayer bells as I rang them without worry. When Dean ushered me away from them, he noticed someone in the cemetery near the shrine as he didn't want whoever was there to get away the moment the thief was ready to steal gravestones from it.

"What's wrong, Dean?" I asked.

"That guy shouldn't be stealing those things for chump change," he said.

"Why is he trying to steal the gravestones?"

"According to what Dad told us, those gravestones are made from onyx and are worth a fortune due to the onyx mine that's on the outskirts. As for whoever's trying to make off with the markers that show respect to our fallen friends, that's a blatant form of disrespect for the dead in a nutshell."

Dean ran towards the thief as he threw him away from the nearest gravestone in the cemetery. He didn't want the thief to steal the gravestones as they were a symbol of honoring our fallen friends and family. The thief didn't hesitate to get out his bow and arrow as he fired directly into Dean's chest where his heart was. I saw what was happening as I ran to my brother's aid in which I pulled the arrow out of him. He was dying as I didn't want to lose him on the spot the moment I saw the thief get away in broad daylight.

"Dean, don't die on me," I said as I had tears in my eyes.

"Sammy...," he said as he was coughing up blood. "Go... get... Cynthia... She must..."

"No..., I don't wanna lose you..." I felt a surge or raw power flowing within me as I felt the tears roll down towards Dean's shirt where he was wounded by the arrow. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!"

The raw power I had in me healed Dean from certain death as he was spared from the hands of Death himself. When I saw him sitting up, he was feeling at his chest as he noticed the wound fully healed the moment he was out of harm's way. When he stared at me, I was glowing in synch with the jeweled sigil on my forehead as I was happy that he was safe from harm. He didn't know what to think as he saw me still crying after I saved his life from an arrow not too long ago.

"What the hell's going on, Sam?" he said as he saw me glowing. "What's with the glow all of a sudden?"

"Thank goodness that you're alive, Dean," I said as I was grateful that he was still alive.

"For a minute, I was dying from that guy's arrow and the next, I get healed up like it's nothing. What gives all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, but this power I got saved you in the end..."

We heard footsteps approaching as we saw the high priest of Kripke Shrine running towards us. When he stared at me with all the raw power that I had in me, he was concerned as he wanted to get the higher-ups from the Order of Letters to weigh in on what went on earlier. It was something that never came out into the open until now as the sight of me was a sign of things that would soon become a path to greater things yet to come.

"What's going on here?" he said as he saw me glowing. "Oh, dear..., does your father know about this?"

"He's been like this since he saved me from an arrow, sir," said Dean as he sat up. "It's a miracle that he saved me from that gravestone thief earlier."

"Another grave robber comes and goes just to collect the onyx gravestones just for profit again... Luckily, you foiled him, but at least a miracle occurred after what happened earlier."

"Sam! Dean!"

We heard Cynthia's voice in the distance as she ran towards us in Kripke Shrine. When she saw Dean's shirt with a bloodstain on it, she was concerned as she wanted to make sure that he was alright the moment she felt at where the arrow hit him in the chest. She never expected to see it healed as it was something that she couldn't fathom the moment she stared at me for some odd reason.

"I take it that your raw power came into play after all...," she said as she was grateful that Dean was alive. "You saved your brother's life and that's all that matters or else he would've been dead by now."

"But I can't stop glowing...," I said.

"Hey, Mr. Nightlight, we gotta get back home," said Dean as he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Both of you need to go home because your father came back from his mission."

Dean and I were both excited to hear of our father at home as we followed Cynthia out of Kripke Shrine and towards Winchester Castle where we noticed him standing next to Reuben where they were waiting at the gate. It was at that moment when Dad noticed me glowing as he was concerned about what would happen next with my raw power so far. I was shaking as I was about to get yelled at for venturing off too soon, but I noticed Dad standing still in which he was staring at me for the longest time.

"You sure picked a bad time to become a firefly in the daytime," he told me.

"I'm sorry..." I said as I had tears in my eyes.

"Dad, he saved my life when I got shot with an arrow by a gravestone thief," said Dean. "It's a godsend that he helped me out or else I wouldn't have made it in time."

"It's a miracle that Sam used his raw power, but there are others who would collect him and abuse his gifts for their own reasons in mind. It's ironic that he was born with a jeweled sigil on his forehead, but the raw power in him is something that can't be taken lightly."

"Taken lightly?" I said as I was shaking like a leaf. "I have that power in me to help people now?"

"It's something that is given to you for a reason, Sammy. Besides, it'll be helpful in the future."

I was puzzled at the fact that I was most likely to be experiencing this raw power that could be beneficial to those who are ready to fight at my side. In the end, I would soon find answers that can be waiting in the wings the moment I would go towards manhood in the later years. Even though I was born with the sigil on my forehead, I was blessed with what I had in me as I was happy that Dean was still alive the moment I healed him at the last minute…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

Dean woke up as he was sitting up in the bed. When he looked at his leg that had been bandaged up, he decided to have it changed as he noticed the wound fully healed after what happened to him earlier the moment he fell into the pit. By the time he was up on his feet, he went towards the bathroom as he looked into the mirror to where he noticed the bandage on his shoulder. By the time he removed it, he also saw it to be healed fully as if something within me saved him from certain death. He was up on his feet again as he was even staring at the imprint of raw power that protruded out from his chest. He remembered that day when I saved him from an arrow that was supposed to kill him as he felt the pinch of raw power healing him to the fullest.

When he got out of the bathroom and go into the kitchen, he saw me sitting at the dining table as I had my arms bandaged up, but I was stuck with a black eye after being punched by Soulless Sam not too long ago. He didn't know what to think as he wanted to hear what went on the moment he was resting up after falling into the pit earlier. He knew that I wasn't in fine fettle as he couldn't shake the fact that the personal id that was part of me began to attack me in which I couldn't allow again, for I had so much at stake already.

"I take it that you got clocked by Snuffleupagus, didn't you?" he said.

"It didn't turn out too well," I said.

"And you pull that crap into clawing yourself again? I can see it 'cause your arms are all bandaged up from what you were doing."

"I saw Soulless Sam about to go into your room to do away with you, Dean. I had no other choice but to resort into such self-mutilation to his amusement or else he would've blown you away by now."

"That thing's not real and you know it, but when it comes to life and makes you do things to yourself that are considered to be unsavory, you need to put your foot down or else you'd end up spending the rest of your life in Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa and the orderlies aren't the type that console you over there."

"I'm nothing but useless so far… Perhaps I should've removed that jeweled sigil out of my forehead when I was smaller."

"Nonsense; you're _not_ useless, Sam, and you're not taking off that jewel on your cranium, either. Besides, if you weren't born with it, complete with that raw power, I wouldn't be alive by now. You see _this_?" He shows me the imprint of raw power protruding out of his chest. "This baby is the reason why I'm still alive and kicking and if you didn't use your raw power to help me after being shot in the chest with an arrow, I wouldn't be here today. Besides, after our week is up, it's business as usual the moment we go back to Alecrast to kick Darbus in the daddy pills for kicking you and your family out in the first place. When we get back, he's gonna be in a world of hurt right now 'cause he's _not_ gonna get away with all the crap he pulled so far."

"Let's hope that we go home soon..."

"We are, but I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or your family, no matter what's been thrown at you or the rest of us. We have a long way to go, but you're on a quest to have everything mastered once again and I'll hold you up to it the moment you try to wriggle out of it."

"I won't wriggle out of it, nor will I fall under despair, either. Too much has happened in the past six months in which Darbus and his artificial creations will end up taking over the entire Ashizoka System if we don't do anything to put them in their place."

"As long as we are around, there's always hope for the future and don't you forget it..."

"And I'll be on that hope to stop Darbus before he does more damage..."

I was truly hoping for the best so far as I was more than likely to be dealing with the pressures of what was happening to me since my exile on Shiganshina six months ago. In due time, I would soon go home as I was not out of the scrutiny just yet. I had to deal with Darbus Toller the moment I would go back as he was still on top with his celebrity status and whatnot. It would also become a time for restoration on my part as I was clinging onto the greatest thing that I was strapped with and that thing was hope. It was all I had within me as I vowed to never submit to Soulless Sam or fall under the cracks of misery so far, for I had to commit to be a part of the Destiny of Worlds a lot more than I did so far...

* * *

Yashamaru was sitting on a log near the shore as he was staring at the crashing waves of Stohess' turquoise waters. The weather in this part was hot enough to warm everyone as Yashamaru himself was without his jacket as he was seeing the wind blow through the trees and sand. Just as he was about to return to the slug roe home, he noticed a Draaza woman come here on a boat as she brought it towards the shore of the island. He saw her to be very familiar as she was dressed in a long black dress that had a plunging neckline that was down to her stomach that was similar to the standard cocktail dresses that showed more than just breast cleavage. He remembered her very well as she was there for a reason, for she was on board with shutting down Darbus Toller and his artificial creations like the rest of us.

"It's been a long time, Yashamaru," she said as she got off from her boat. "After emerging out in the open two thousand years later, you never change, do you?"

"I've been expecting you, Azeri," he said. "The last time, we fought against those who supported Metatron and his allies during the Elder Days, only to have ourselves hiding further in the Middle Ground before the human population departed Earth long ago."

"Even though Metatron has faded into memory, we can't forget about the damage he has done the moment he sealed off Heaven during the Elder Days."

"And Metatron was also power-hungry in his thirst to keep Heaven for himself..."

"Still, there's the matter of Sam Winchester and his family when they were found and taken out of Shiganshina six months ago. Even though my kind plucked his past self from Earth after the fall of Dick Roman, his DNA and lifeforce were collected and stored before he was brought back to his planet in which he spent the later part with a veterinarian while other problems were sliding away from him."

"I never forgot about it, but his past self took on the demon trials that were essential into shutting the doors of Hell, only to fail with the third one."

"There's also the factor of Gadreel who was reborn, but his crimes into killing the prophet and doing Metatron's dirty work was more than enough for him to repent and redeem himself in order to serve the Destiny of Worlds."

"Still, Sam and Reiko have a long way to go, but their quest to go home will be more complex than normal. Currently, a test is being run for the Father of Destiny and his older brother to last on this island for a week, only to have more in store for what's yet to come."

"You know that Yock Island was named after the founder of the Medical Corps, don't you? Even though this hospital here has been closed for centuries, there's also something else here that must be found first."

Yashamaru followed Azeri into the further part of the island as they were also looking out for further traps that were considered to be dangerous. When they saw the pit that Dean fell into, they saw the spikes all ruined and broken as it was old with age. The trap itself had been overlooked and abandoned so far, but now wasn't the time to look into it right now the moment Yashamaru and Azeri resumed their walk into the further parts of Yock Island. By the time they stopped somewhere, they were standing next to the hospital that hasn't been used in centuries as it was still in good condition after its owner died long ago. Even though they were ready to look into it, they didn't have time for it as they were going farther into where a set of old ruins were put in. They were made from alien designs as it was none other than a Draaza settlement that became a derelict long before the old hospital was built.

The Draaza colony was old as it was a place that had so much technology that had been abandoned for centuries so far, but it was still standing even after the closure of the abandoned hospital long ago. When Yashamaru and Azeri went inside, they were standing in the courtyard of the ruins as there was a mural painted on the wall where two familiar figures were painted many years before all of us were even born or thought of. Yashamaru saw them to be me and Reiko in the mural as we were surrounded by many planets and stars along with the Draaza language written on the wall.

"It's Sam and Reiko again...," he said. "According to the mural your people wrote and drew on the wall, it says that the two chosen by destiny will unlock the promised land of twelve planets in the center of the four planetary parts of this system."

"It also says that the two chosen by destiny will face hardships and other dangers in which they will shine through in the end," said Azeri.

"Sam and Reiko will come here before we leave Stohess, for this is one of twelve tasks that is given to them when they will face Darbus Toller and his artificial creations when they return to Alecrast."

"Still, the Destiny of Worlds must remain faithful and loyal to one another or else this galaxy will fall under the forces of darkness. They must be ready when the time is right for them..."

Both Yashamaru and Azeri stared at the mural on the wall as it was a sign of prominence for many more things to come in the future. Still, we had so much to go as the quest to return to Alecrast has taken a detour so far...

 **To be continued...**


	9. Interlude in the Ruins

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 9: Interlude in the Ruins**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up in the middle of the night as I was checking up on Dean, who was sleeping soundly after resting up for a while. Even though I played the nursemaid and homemaker, I had my reasons to do so as I was making sure that nothing bad happens again. During my hours on duty, I didn't see or hear Soulless Sam in my midst as I was grateful that he wasn't there anymore. I was also elated that I was enjoying the quiet of the nightly sounds from outside. Even though I was hard at work, I wasn't alone as I saw Yashamaru come into the slug roe home with Azeri following him inside. Both of them were wanting to talk to me as they were aware of what they saw in the ruins earlier. It was unexpected, but I had to hear it from them anyway, for I would soon know about what would come to pass the moment I went further into deeper territory on this island.

"I see that you're up, but getting ready for bed," said Azeri.

"I know who you are," I said as I saw her long ago. "You were the one who told me that Castiel was in trouble in the outskirts a few months back."

"This island was once a stronghold for my people. Now, it's only a derelict when it even came to the one who founded the Medical Corps. It was said that those in the ranks of the Toller Family and the Thule Society wanted him killed because of the fact that he spoke against the cruelties of what he saw during one of his missions in his tenure from the Order of Letters."

"From what I heard so far, my father, John Winchester, found and burned the remains of Silas Yock and placed them in a grave to honor his memory. It may be a vague memory for me, but it came back to me the moment I set foot on this island."

"Your memories may be vague, but they also hold the key to unlocking clues of many things yet to come, Sam," said Yashamaru. "In due time, you'll find eleven more tasks to fulfill, but with one catch and that is to never back out on using your raw power."

"You told me that before, didn't you?"

"The cocooning process in Gale Canyon not only changed you and Reiko, but it also set a course into having those who foretold your imagery stand by your side as well. Even though you are returning to Alecrast, there are tasks instead of tests that need your undivided attention in which you must fulfill or else this entire Ashizoka System will suffer from such maladies in the making: plague, starvation, war, and many other troubles along the way."

"Then I'll look into this matter first thing in the morning... Right now, I'm too tired after taking care of Dean earlier."

I yawned as I went towards my room and crawled under the covers. I was very tired as I felt my eyes closing the moment I went to sleep. Tomorrow was yet another day here on Yock Island as it wound mean that Dean and I will spend four days on it the moment we were put there for a week. In my own predicament, I may have had the edict on not using my raw power lifted, I wasn't afraid of failure this time as I couldn't let my friends suffer from such danger. It was also something that I had to live up to as the quest into returning to Alecrast was getting longer than expected...

* * *

I woke up as I felt the sunlight glaring in my eyes. It was bright as I sat up in my bed and was looking at the nature outside on a hot summer day like today. Even though Yock Island was in the southern hemisphere on Stohess, the warm weather was a lot better than being in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina as I got out of bed and slipped on my sandals while going outside. My early walked consisted of looking for edible things to eat as I was searching for fruit for breakfast. With luck by my side, I saw a slew of pineapples that were ripe near a mango tree. Still, I was most likely to pick one until I noticed Reiko standing there without her heavy clothing. She was dressed in the white dress that she wore when she killed Behemoth during the Gale Canyon incident as she picked a ripe pineapple that was ready to be eaten for today's breakfast. I even spotted the twins sitting in the grass as they were walking while wobbling at the same time. I was floored to see my family here as I noticed Dirk, Carly, and Gyatso running past me and playing in the sand. I was grateful that they were there as they were playing and looking at the fruit that grew here on this island. Just as I was about to help out, I noticed Ghimru running towards some familiar melons that grew here like weeds until I caught up to him eventually.

"You're in lower terrain now, but you should be careful," I said as I picked him up.

I heard my son throwing a tantrum as I sensed that he was wanting the melons that grew in the patch he found. When I set him down, I grabbed one of the familiar melons as I examined it carefully. It was a zekrit as I remembered it very well in which I was ready to bring it back to the slug roe home to cut up for breakfast. In that moment, I noticed Reiko come forth to scoop Ghimru up as she didn't want him to wander off too much.

"You found a zekrit patch for us," I heard her say.

"Actually, our little wanderer found it," I said.

"Ghimru..., you and Aora are a year old now, but you mustn't worry Mommy or Daddy right now."

"Speaking of Aora...," I looked at my other son as he was walking in a patch of strange melons that weren't native to Stohess. "He found another melon patch and those ones originated from Dorne."

"What are you talking about?"

"The melons that Aora found are known as quums and they mainly grow on Dorne's warm soil and grown for food by the Chonoids who lived there. They're edible, but they're highly rich in the nutrients that most women need during pregnancy."

"I haven't been expecting since the twins were born, but when it's time to breed, then I'll feast on melons anytime I want."

I was happy that Reiko and the children were there as we all came forth and went towards the slug roe home to get some breakfast. With a ripe zekrit in one hand and a ripe quum in the other, I was in the house as I saw Aora keeping up with me in which he was the older twin who was in the image of his mother. It wasn't long until I noticed Magda and the girls here as they were there in the living room waiting for breakfast to get done. The smell of baked biscuits filled the slug roe home as I even noticed Dean cooking up some sausage and eggs for breakfast. It was enticing, but it was also going to be accompanied by the fruit that was brought in earlier. When I gathered up the zekrit and quum, I washed them off in the sink as I grabbed a knife and cut them open carefully. The zekrit was easy, but delicate to cut up as I removed the seed core and rind while putting them into a bowl to eat.

When I cut up the quum, I marveled at the blue texture on the inside as I delicately removed the seeds for further planting. Even though I cut at it into slices, I tasted one of the blue melons as I found it to be sweet with a hint of blueness to it. By the time I came towards the dining area, I noticed Ghimru crying in his high chair as he was getting hungry despite the fact that he was teething. In a split second, I gave him a piece of quum and a piece of zekrit as I noticed him calming down when he was eating them, only to make a mess out of himself. With the rest of us getting our breakfast, we all ate together as a family until we noticed Reuben, Paninya, and little Nerinya coming into the slug roe home for breakfast. As usual, we were there as a family as we had our breakfast that kept us there for the time being before leaving Yock Island and go towards Alecrast as planned.

"This place is different than what is put on Alecrast," said Paninya as she was holding Nerinya in her arms. "If we stayed here instead of going home, we'd be in paradise right now."

"Yock Island was originally named after the founder of the Medical Corps, but the hospital he established here hasn't been used in years," said Reuben.

"According to what is found on the map, plenty of fruits and vegetables have been planted long before Silas Yock bought the farm," I said as I was busy feeding Aora some quum. "It's a place that I went to, but it's been vague when I remember it for a brief time."

"I remember Dad getting pissed off at Dean when he teased you for being sensitive at the time... It's also a time when you were in that old hospital with that red rubber ball when he found you there while looking for a vengeful spirit to put to rest. Still, there's more to go around than just that old hospital that was abandoned for centuries."

"And what are you talking about?"

"When you iron johns were busy all over the slug roe home, we noticed something in the middle of the island that we missed," said Magda as she was feeding the girls. "Before Silas Yock established a hospital here, this place was one of the many island strongholds that the Draaza occupied during their years on this planet. It's a blast from the past, but at least we could look at them before we leave Stohess."

"It'll be looked into. All we have to do is to investigate it first."

"And we'll do it after breakfast," said Dean as he was finishing up with the breakfast.

It was something that we had together as a family as we ate our fill. In such a bittersweet time, we were grateful that all of us were here for this meal, but the rest of our family had to go back to the _Kurokage_ after this. Sooner or later, I had to look into this matter as the week-long stay on Yock Island was about to be more intriguing than I thought, for I would look into it a little deeper sooner or later...

* * *

The town of Yukishiro on Shiganshina was recovering after its brush with the artificial creations that were causing havoc a few days ago. In such a short notice, Shion was accompanied by Badur as they were going towards a holding cell of a police station that housed a survivor from the attack as he was refusing to talk to the police chief who detained him earlier, for he was only talkative to his only master and that is none other than Darbus Toller himself. Shion looked at him carefully as she saw him to be a mess after the failed attempt to kill me and my family before leaving Shiganshina a few days back, for she was eager to get a word out of her prisoner soon enough.

"We found this straggler after that ship left this town where the Dabb Mountains are at," said the police chief. "Still, the son-of-a-bitch doesn't talk much, but I bet that you can get a word out of him when you get answers about the motive behind the attack on the town."

"Looks like this artificial doll won't talk to us even if we mention Darbus and his cronies prowling all over the place," said Shion.

"All we need is some answers and then we'll leave back to Westeros," said Badur. "This planet may be my homeworld, but I also have my duties as a member of the Order of Letters."

"We'll get some answers even if it meant by torturing this soulless doll, but for now, we can't do that in front of our gentleman police chief."

The police chief left the holding cells as Shion and Badur were left with the stoic survivor of the ones who caused havoc in the town. As usual, the survivor was obedient to his master as he also had the same blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin that was similar to that of the Master Race from the Elder Days. Even Shion herself bore a grudge against those who would bring such soulless dolls to attack a town like that as their presence was nothing but a terrible force in the making.

"You work for Darbus, don't you?" she said as she was staring at the survivor in his cell. "I bet that you're waiting for him to bail your ass out of this place after your brethren went in and caused damage here to this town below the Dabb Mountains."

No answer.

"You may be tight-lipped about your master, but he's no god of this entire planetary system."

"Yes, yes, he is...," said the survivor as he didn't show any emotion.

"Your master did harm by ousting Sam and his family in which they spent six months in exile here in the Dabb Mountains, but he had the gall to send you in to do his dirty work," said Badur.

"Lord Darbus will bring salvation to this planet and the ones like it..."

"You can tell your oh-so-precious Lord Darbus that his popularity will soon come to an end," said Shion as she was getting angry at the survivor. "He killed Ippei Mitani, he sent his grunts to murder Dr. Ichinose, and he made Sam and his family leave Alecrast. You scum are nothing but a nuisance in which we had to put up with the bastard's ideals on how he'll put your copies all over the place to wipe out any form of indigenous race that rubs him the wrong way!"

"Lord Darbus is superior to you lower lifeforms, for he will be supreme in his goals, even if it meant by shutting down the Order of Letters."

"It won't happen because the Destiny of Worlds will take root and stop Darbus, his cronies and his soulless dolls who either agree with him or do his bidding," said Badur. "As for what his artificial creations are doing, they must be stopped or else chaos will occur."

"And I won't let it happen," said Shion. "We can't afford to have the Order get shut down at the whim of Darbus and his allies, not this time. As for Sam and his family, let's hope that they aren't forgotten when they get back to Alecrast..."

Both Shion and Badur were fearing the worst as they didn't want Darbus or his creations causing havoc here in the entire Ashizoka System. Even though the latter's popularity is surging and not stopping, it would soon come to a grinding halt as the time to bring me home was in full swing, for the return of my presence was already put in stone the moment I was going back in the first place...

* * *

I took a stroll towards the further part of Yock Island after breakfast as I had Dean following me to where I was going. When we got there, we saw the ruins that everyone was talking about as they were the same as the ones that were made back in Gale Canyon, for it was a Draaza settlement that lasted long before all of us were born in the first place. I walked towards the front of the entrance as I saw the derelict still intact after its inhabitants were long gone centuries ago. When I looked at the mural of me and Reiko on the wall, We were surrounded by the planets in this one as I was reading the Draaza writing that was on the wall of it.

"'The two chosen by destiny will open the promise land of twelve planets in the center of the four planetary parts of this system.'" I said as I read the Draaza writing on the wall where the mural stood firm. "They've been expecting us to do this long before we were born, but they're also most likely to be bringing us to further places than normal."

"I bet that those wayward aliens are wanting you to bang your wife here before going home," said Dean. "It's bizarre, but it's your duty to unleash all that power to make sure that you don't let the galaxy fall out of balance."

"You're right about what I'm about to do, Dean..." I saw more writing on the wall as it was next to a room where a stone altar was in the center of it. "'Those chosen by destiny will bring power in the form of sensual pleasure on the night of the full moon.' Once again, my services are needed once again after all that's been happening so far..."

"Hey, there's no need to sugarcoat it, but if you're here to bang it with Reiko tonight, you're gonna have to do it sooner or later or else chaos will come after us in the ass and it doesn't end here with Darbus and his creations taking over the world, either."

"Dean, after all this, we're leaving Stohess and go forward to Alecrast as planned, alright?"

"And not without getting it on with Reiko here before you go... I know that you have so much on your plate when it comes to us and the kids, but can't you treat Reiko for a little night of pleasure here before leaving? Besides, you heard what Yashamaru said to you that your raw power is beneficial to the entire universe and not just us. Still, you're wanting to get it on with your wife, don't you? Well, if you don't do what you were put to do, all of these planets will end up going to crap if you don't just flash out your wood and plow through the rest of the way."

"I don't have time to just make love to Reiko here while the rest of our friends and family are suffering from the yoke of Darbus and his cronies one second at a time..." I look at the mural briefly as I had so much at stake. "No..., it can wait because of the fact that we can't just let our friends and family go through another day of Darbus' popularity with his soulless dolls that he parades around with."

"Actually, you do, Sam," said Azeri as she was walking into the ruins. "Ever since you came here to Yock Island for a week, you can't just shirk your duty here the moment you and your wife are here for a reason. We depend on such sensual energies from you now a lot more than you know in which you can't ignore the call that is put in front of you. In time, you'll understand the true aspect on why your birth was foretold in the first place along with Reiko's. In the end, you'll find your purpose into maintaining the golden age that is waiting for you..."

I was staring at Dean and Azeri as they were most likely to be wanting for me to do my part when it came to making love to Reiko here in the ruins that were there on this island on Stohess. I never expected to be pushed into this before, but I had to make the best of it as there was the return home to Alecrast as planned in mind. In the long run, I had to make due with what I had so far as I was most likely to be going up against Darbus Toller the moment I returned home, for I was ready to return after being in exile for six months on Shiganshina all this time…

* * *

Shion was in her ship as she was ready to go back to Westeros to oversee matters that were considered to be part of what was going on in the past six months. The words coming from the survivor of the soulless creations that invaded Shiganshina had told of the most dire of all news as Shion herself refused to bow down in front of his master. The words about shutting down the Order of Letters unnerved her to the extreme as she didn't want it to fall from such calamaties that came in the form of Darbus Toller and his artificial creations who were now a force to be reckoned with. Just as the ship was about to leave Shiganshina, she saw the headlines on screen as she was seeing the popularity of Darbus Toller surging despite the fact that her brothers and cousin were working in secret to shut him down one slow step at a time.

"...And Darbus himself shows no sign of slowing down after his popularity is still number one with the masses," said a newscaster on screen. "Even though he is still number one, he isn't without scrutiny as it meant by receiving a complaint by a man named Fergus, who works at a teahouse in the Alecrian town of Akatsuki. And in further news, Midori Kurohana, the CEO of SucroCorp, has issued a statement that stocks of her company have slightly risen in the past few days since her failed endeavor into expanding production of her plants on Alecrast and Gehenna two years ago, which is-"

"Darbus is making chumps out of us!" said Shion. "He has the gall to get all the popularity, but he's trying to shut down the Order of Letters in secret!"

"Lady Shion, you shouldn't be complaining out in the open," said Quintus cautiously.

"Damn it, Quintus; I have every single right to complain after hearing reports about Darbus getting ready to shut down the Order of Letters, which has been active the moment the Winchesters of old took on the legacy in 2013! There's no way in hell that I'm gonna sink low to Darbus and his piss-poor aristocrat family!"

"Earlier, the _Kurokage_ has landed on Stohess near Yock Island, but they're there for only a week before returning towards space. It seems that the ones chosen by destiny are with Dean Winchester and his crew in the Hunter Corps."

"I already know of that very well, but they must be warned about what Darbus Toller would do next of he isn't stopped. Jody scurried back to tell me about how the bastard's been contemplating into shutting down the very same Order that has been active since God knows when or what. I won't let that arrogant son-of-a-bitch get his way, even if it meant by plucking Sam and his family out of existence. He must be stopped or else he'll cause further damage to what would occur if we don't get to him."

"Then we'll go and pay Dean Winchester and his crew a visit to Yock Island while we have our say to reach Stohess, for they've been there four days ago already."

"And we'll do it, too. I won't let that rotten bastard get his way since he killed Ippei Mitani and allowed his artificial dolls run amok all the live long. We can't let this happen if Darbus gets his way and I won't let him cause further damage to Sam's reputation anymore. The latter and his family must come back or else chaos will sprout up like a weed."

Shion was adamant into getting ready to leave Shiganshina as her ship took off from the planet as planned. In the long run, she would soon meet with all of us on the _Kurokage_ as her beef against Darbus was on the same level as the rest of us. In such a short notice, she was ready to leave as the ship was finally leaving Shigan airspace and onwards to Stohess, where Yock Island was located. It had been centuries since the founder of the Medical Corps came here, but all Shion would find is the crew of the _Kurokage_ hanging around the island, for there was an audience with me that would shake matters to the core in the long run...

* * *

Later on in the afternoon after going towards the ruins, I was at the beach as I was keeping watch on the children who were playing near the shore. In my sense of trouble in mind, I had been far away for too long as I missed the joy of play that I shelved for too long. When I noticed Dirk and Gyatso playing near the ocean waves, they were seeing seashells washed ashore as they picked them up in their buckets. Even Carly was following them as she was finding sand dollars the moment her hands were full with them. When I noticed Reiko and the twins there, I saw the rest of my family at play as I was also getting a glimpse of the bikini that my wife wore while being outside. The sight of her made my heart race as she was walking near the ocean waves that were warm like bathwater. In that moment, I was ready to join her as I stripped off my kimono and revealed the swim trunks that I had on me for fishing reasons.

I wasn't afraid to take charge in the water as I scooped up one of the twins as he was getting ready to pull at my hair. Ghimru was a hair puller, but I didn't mind it at all as I was seeing him as the common toddler that I have seen him change into along with Aora, who was using his wobbly legs to walk on the wet sand. I was having a great time as I was with my family at play again instead of hunting to survive in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for the past six months. I was getting back to basics again as I wasn't as sluggish the moment I was plucked from my exile. Even though I was spending a warm day of sunshine and play with my family, I also had to return to the ruins the moment it got dark as I was most likely to be making love to Reiko there in the long run.

"Sammy, this place is much better than being in the mountains," I heard Reiko say as she was watching over Aora near the water. "We should come back here someday when we get home to Alecrast next time."

"And we'll do it the moment we return home to see the rest of our friends and family," I said.

"I heard so much about Alecrast, but from what Dirk told me, there are vampires all over the outskirts that attack you when you're not looking, is that true?" said Gyatso out of curiosity.

"The vampires of legend are nothing but myth, but the ones that attack you are far worse than what is perceived in the films and books."

"Can they be exposed to sunlight just to kill them?"

"Actually, from what Shotaro told everyone at the time, the vampires that have become a pest problem in the outskirts and the Southern Stride aren't afraid of sunlight 'cause they can hunt in the day for prey with the most blood," said Dirk. "The only thing that stuns them is Dead Man's Blood, but the only way to take one out is by chopping its head off."

"You shouldn't be giving the visceral details in front of Gyatso," I said cautiously.

"Um, Sam..., I don't mind it after what Dirk said earlier," he said. "I just hope that they don't come to our home and show their fangs out at us..."

"Those vampires are crap," said Dirk. "They aren't the type that spring out of their coffins dressed in capes at night to attack people who smell like blood. They're much more like rednecks, but they have retractable teeth over their standard ones just to feed on their victims, or perhaps turn them in many ways."

"Don't you get bitten when you turn into one?"

"You can get bitten, only to feed on the one who did it, but you can also be turned by either ingesting vampire blood or by blood-on-blood contact. And if we ever get back home to Alecrast and if one of those starts to attack us, we lop off its head and that's plain and simple for everyone who aren't fond of vampires."

Gyatso didn't know what to think of Dirk's brutal honesty about vampires, but he now knew about the ones he told him about in which he was worried for a brief moment. When I placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, I assured him that no harm would ever come to him as I wanted to make sure that he was alive and safe in this family. It was the least I could do as I vowed to remain adamant into protecting my family at all costs, even at the cost of my life. Still, we resumed our play on the beach as it would soon be time for the children to return to the ship the moment Reiko and I would soon be ushered towards the ruins later on, for we had many duties in which we can't shirk them regardless of the matter at hand...

* * *

I returned to the ruins as I had Reiko following me there after having the children go with Magda, Reuben, and Paninya back to the ship. After spending a day with the children and later cleaned up, we were dressed up in white robes as I even brought a small box of condoms with me for tonight's moment together. Even though it was dusk, we were most likely to be going there into the ruins as we entered inside of the main area. All around us, the place was once a settlement for the Draaza long ago as it was something that had plenty of what was foretold in the future before their passing. When we looked at the mural of us on the wall, Reiko was stunned to see something like it as she saw the central planets of the Ashizoka System in full view. We had our work cut out for us, but we had so much to go on as we later went towards the room where the stone altar was set in the middle of it. The room itself was made for us as we even noticed a hole in the ceiling where the moon would be shining above the moment we were ready to make love to one another.

"This place is different," said Reiko as she was walking towards the altar. "It's like what was in those ruins on Claudius last year."

"And we stopped a planetary drought from taking form during our stay," I said. "Very soon, I will have my reasons to take you on this night before we leave Stohess."

"After tonight, we'll use up the whole week here on Yock Island before going back home, but until then, we'll have the time here to ourselves here in these ruins..."

"Sammy..., does your pillar show out that much beneath your robe?"

I blushed as I looked down and noticed my member beginning to harden up in which I wanted to make love to Reiko right away. Still, I had to fulfill my duty on this night as I began to kiss Reiko's lips so passionately. It was something that I never expected to show in such a long time during our months of making love to one another on such cold winter nights in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. I was feeling at my wife's robe as I was exposing her large breasts in front of me. I was having her for myself as I began to feel at the softness of her body that never ceased to amaze me after nearly two years of marriage. With her robed removed, she was fully naked as she was most likely to be taken before the night was over. I was ready to take her as I set her down on the stone altar that was smooth to its obsidian surface. The sight of Reiko on her back made me want her even more as I was feeling at the soft flesh between her legs in which I saw her yielding to my gentle touch. With my member hardened a little further, I took out a condom as I unwrapped it and covered it up the moment I spread Reiko's legs open.

By the time I dove right in, I was on top of her as she felt my member pulsating inside of her. The feel of me made her envelope her legs around me as I got to work by making love to her on the stone altar in the ruins. She was wanting more of me as she was feeling more intense the moment I was thrusting inward and outward inside of her. I was doing more than just giving her all as I began to feel my raw power manifesting all around the ruins in which my hair turned silver once again. The power of my lovemaking on Reiko made me feel more alive as I was reminded of the fact that I was part of the Destiny of Worlds that can change the Ashizoka System one small step at a time.

Our lovemaking was the catalyst of what was part of our reasons why we were put here in the first place as we continued to give our all here in the ruins. By the time we were reaching our climax, we were having our sexual energies building up until our release the moment a blast of energy burst up through the ceiling. Even though it was nighttime, we were fully sated with one another as I withdrew from Reiko and removed the spent condom from my member in which I threw it away in the wastebasket. When I looked at Reiko in her eyes, she was smiling as she was satisfied with what I did during our interlude here in these ruins. I smiled bach as I returned to normal, but I wasn't exhausted this time. I was whole with the woman I loved as I would soon have the task into going home back to Alecrast as planned.

"I never expected you to simply bring all this energy before, Sammy," said Reiko.

"I never expected to unleash a wave of power in such a long time since we left Shiganshina," I said.

"The moon's out in full force right now, but we released a wave too early, I'm afraid."

"It's better earlier than never, but sooner or later, we'll go home to Alecrast and we'll show Darbus and his cronies that we're not gonna be put in the dark or ousted anymore. All we're doing is just displaying what is meant for us."

I held Reiko close as we were in each other's arms. I was eternally grateful that Reiko was in my life as I had my reasons to be with her, despite the rough patches we went through, for we were part of the Destiny of Worlds after all in such a short time...

* * *

Darbus was in his home as he was hearing the headlines coming from the buzz coming from what was seen on Stohess earlier. He had a feeling that I was there as he would contact his friends in the western part of the Ashizoka System in order to shut me down. Still, he couldn't tolerate anyone who stood in his way and I was the proverbial thorn in his side as he was feeling the pressure of having me home here on Alecrast once again. Anger fueled in him as he threw his wine glass against the fireplace the moment it shattered into pieces. He was aware that I was returning from a six month exile as he would stop at nothing to keep me from going home. Just as he was about to go towards his room, he heard the door open as he noticed Reinhardt coming in here the moment he was there to protect the image and integrity of the Toller Family in the long run.

"There has been a problem, Darbus," he said. "Ever since that burst of power coming from Stohess, your popularity is beginning to take a nosedive."

"I know who caused that surge of power and that's Sam Winchester," he said angrily.

"Recently, there had been calls for that maggot's return ever since he left this planet six months ago. In the long run, the people here literally _demand_ Sam's return and they'll stop at nothing to get him home just to trample on our family image."

"No, he's not going home, nor will he ever get back to this planet, either. All he's doing is struggling for survival on some backwater part of the triple planets where Shion is the head honcho in that petty dog-and-pony show over there."

"I hear word from those who still believe in Sam in which the manager of a teahouse in Akatsuki is even wanting the latter to come back home when he's far away. There are even calls from those who worship the Destiny of Worlds to get him home in such a short notice in mind."

"And that teahouse manager's spouting nonsense about Sam instead of worshipping me or the rest of our family?! That petty weasel thinks he can just go against me all because he still has faith in Sam's return, but he's gonna get a rude awakening if he crosses the line when it comes to _me_! I ousted Sam Winchester, that bitch of an Elven wife, and those little ankle-biters in his care, and I'm willing to leave everything as is. As for that limey teahouse manager in Akatsuki, he'll lose more than just his customers when it comes to bowing towards me! He'll lose the villagers and his own life if he crosses the line against me! Sam will _never_ come home and he'll _never_ regain the reputation he had when I ousted him! All he is to everyone is nothing but trash and he should've never been plucked from that frozen shithole on Gehenna nearly two years ago!"

Darbus was in damage control mode as he was itching to stop me from coming home to Alecrast the moment he heard of me returning to where I was heading. In the long run, he was consumed by an unquenchable thirst for power and dominance as he would stop at nothing to bring his artificial creations to prominence when it came to his ideals. Still, he wasn't about to throw in the towel as he wasn't about to give up just yet, for he was there to stay on Alecrast and the rest of the entire Ashizoka System, for he would rule with a supreme fist and an iron demeanor in the long run...

* * *

Reiko and I were still in the ruins as we were cleaning ourselves in a bathhouse with a pool that had clean water, even after the inhabitants have passed on. When we were washing ourselves with the soap that was given to us earlier before coming here, we were simply washing up after our little interlude as we were ready to go into the pool to relax. By the time we rinsed off, we were finally in the pool as it was warm like bathwater just like the ocean near the island, but it was waist-deep when we got into it. During our time together in the pool, we were still naked as we were there together in each other's arms. I was looking at Reiko as she was more radiant in the water with her large breasts exposed for me to see. I was staring at eye candy as it was also a feast for the eyes when I was happy and sated with my wife, even after having endured such hardships up in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina six months ago.

The moment between us was something that made us whole in the ruins as I was back in the swing of things when it came to balancing work and family, business and pleasure, and perhaps everything in between. I was slowly rebuilding my image one further step at a time as I was ready to go home to Alecrast. Still, I had so much to live for as I didn't want any handicaps stunting me along the way, for I had to make a name for myself once again and I won't let myself become a victim of Darbus Toller and his artificial creations who cause problems everywhere they go.

"It's been months since we came to a place like this," said Reiko.

"These ruins were once a settlement that were erected by the Draaza centuries ago," I said. "It's also another clue about our births and what we were meant to do the moment we were predestined to become the Destiny of Worlds on the sly."

"And we'll come home to see the rest of our family and friends on Alecrast... I miss everyone there, even Shigeru and Futaba."

"I miss them, too. Still, even though we are far away, there's always a reason that will keep us going until we return to where we live on our homeworld."

"I hope that Darbus doesn't harm them..."

"I'm hoping for the same, but I won't let myself be trapped in the shadows when it comes to protecting my family and I will do it just to show how Darbus feels when he and his artificial creations are ousted from Alecrast."

"Sammy, I know that you are willing to go back home like the rest of us, but we have those tasks to do before returning. Besides, at least we can have fun before leaving Stohess."

"And we'll do it before the week is up. After that, we'll go back to Alecrast and not shy away from showing Darbus and his cronies that we're not about to fall just yet."

"But before you do, I'm wanting to feel your pillar once more before we go home..."

I was staring at Reiko as I was blushing the moment I saw her smile at me for some odd reason. She was in the mood for some fun before the night was over as I was most likely to have fun with her before leaving Yock Island directly. Little did we know was that Dirk was seeing us beneath the crack of the door as he never expected us to be in the nude while in the pool together. For someone who was on the cusp of puberty, the young Cat Sidhe was no stranger into seeing nudity as he was ready to go back towards the slug roe home. Just as he was about to go back, he saw Gadreel appear out of nowhere as he was adamant into protecting me and Reiko from harm, for we were part of the Destiny of Worlds after all.

"You shouldn't look into such private matters right now," he said.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna walk in on them right now after seeing them in their birthday suits," said Dirk. "Still, they need their space right now, but I won't tread on them right now."

"You're on the cusp of puberty, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding me?! I don't reach puberty until I'm thirteen and that's a year away."

"Your hormones are changing, Dirk, but sooner or later, you can't keep the side effects of your body's process or hormones forever."

"According to Sam, he didn't get a growth spurt until he was in his teens, but he's taller than his older brother in which he is mistaken for being older then him."

"You shouldn't be here in these ruins right now. Besides, seeing Sam and Reiko in the nude is a little too much for a prepubescent boy such as you."

"Fine…, I won't look at them naked again together, alright? Still, I do stare at what's in the buff, but as for the sexual part, I won't look into it until I'm ready to go towards manhood and that's a fact. There's no way in hell that I can deal with what I see here."

"Your body is changing, Dirk, but you don't know it. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You should look at what's beneath your legs before you start to question what goes on before the onset of puberty."

Dirk left the interior part of the ruins as he walked towards a mirror that was in a courtyard. He was staring at himself in the mirror as he decided to look at what was going on between his legs. By the time he unzipped his trousers, he dropped them down, boxers and all as he was staring at what he had in him. He was going through puberty a little early as he saw the package between his legs grow a little bigger than normal along with the adjoining pouch that came with it. He never expected something like this to happen before as he pulled back up his boxers and trousers and was shocked to see what he had on him.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled. "My parts are out of control!"

His sounds were unheard of until he turned around and saw me and Reiko come outside in our robes to see what he was doing. I noticed my young ward blushing as he was simply red-faced by the fact that he looked at himself in the mirror in front of him. It was something that became an embarrassment to him, but I was most likely to view his predicament to be a normal one due to the fact that he wound soon turn twelve in a few months later. Even Reiko was concerned as she never expected Dirk to be embarrassed at something in the form of puberty like that, for he was growing towards his teenage years too fast at a slow pace.

"You look troubled," she said. "Are you alright, Dirk?"

"I saw the twig and berries sprouting bigger," he said as he was still red-faced from what he saw.

"You're experiencing puberty, aren't you?" I said. "There's no need to be embarrassed because we all go through it, even those who are younger than you."

"I bet that your package had a growth spurt when you got tall, didn't you?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of because we all go through it. And to put it bluntly, when I was your age, I looked in the mirror and noticed changes in which I have them now today. Besides, there's no need to panic because it's normal for you to change towards what you're going into."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Sam, Lady Reiko," said Gadreel as he was standing in front of us. "There's a ship approaching here and it isn't the _Kurokage_. It's a ship from Westeros and it's the flagship of Shion Ashizoka herself, who is coming here at such a short notice."

I looked up in the sky as I sensed it from up in space the moment it was coming in the distance. I noticed it to be an Order of Letters ship as it was from Westeros of all places due to the design that was made on it. When the ship got closer, it was coming towards the ocean as it was landing in it near the island. In such a short time, our stay on Yock had been interrupted as I saw Dean sprinting towards us due to what he received earlier. He was there to inform me of what was coming here on Stohess as he was adamant into securing me and my family from those who bowed to Darbus' service.

"I just got off the phone with you-know-who that runs the Order here in these parts," said Dean.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Reiko.

"Shion's coming here and she's pissed."

"It's because we dropped off the radar on Shiganshina, is that it?" I said.

"It's not just that, Sam; it's those soulless dolls that are in the image of the Master Race that have been popping up the moment we got you out of Shiganshina. It looks like our trip back to Alecrast has taken a little detour so far..."

I never heard Dean say something like that as we saw the ship in the distance parked near the water where the _Kurokage_ was afloat next to it. By the time I noticed it, I spotted Shion coming out of the ship as she was most likely to be speaking to us about what has been going on so far, for we could never hear the end of it until we got home to Alecrast soon enough...

 **To be continued...**


	10. Tasks and Tides

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 10: Tasks and Tides**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Shion was out of her ship as she was seeing Yock Island at a distance. Even though it was in the middle of the night, she was adamant into catching us here the moment she saw the _Kurokage_ parked near the waters of the island that was in question. Even though it was nighttime, she was wanting to speak with us as she got word about my resurfacing that was about to spread like wildfire. By the time she was getting a boat set up, she saw Quintus emerge as he was suspicious of what went on since the passing of the Medical Corps' founder centuries ago. Both of them were ready to go towards the island as they were aware of what went on over there.

"It's been ages since Yock Island was once liveable," said Quintus as he was getting into the boat.

"Before Silas Yock ever set foot on this island, this place was once inhabited by the Draaza long before he came along to build the hospital there," said Shion.

"After what happened hours ago when the blast of raw power shot up from the sky, there had been news feeds about the return of Sam Winchester and his family after a six month absence in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. In the end, we must secure the latter and his family before any further danger occurs in the form of Darbus Toller.

"Dean Winchester is highly capable of protecting his brother and his family while en route back to Alecrast, Quintus. In the end, let's hope that they return to stomp a mud hole in Ippei's killer."

Even if Dean manages to go home to Alecrast with Sam and his family in tow, he could attract the wrong attention from the Army of Cain that's gone into hiding after the failed attempt by Severin to cause mass slaughter on that planet."

"I put my trust in Dean in order to make sure that he gets the job done like everyone else. As for Darbus, he's as good as dead when he tries to put harm towards Sam and his family. Besides, Dean got the core engine from the _Hinchcliffe_ installed in his ship, so there's no need to worry."

"I hope that you're right about this, Lady Shion, but if any danger is spotted on sight, we should have no other choice but to take Sam and his family away with us to Westeros where no harm shall come to them. We can't lose them after hearing all the trash that's coming from Darbus and his rising popularity, but we can't attract anything else following them like flies buzzing around a pile of shit on the ground. In due time, we can't let the Destiny of Worlds fall under the dangerous forces of those who are banking on them to fail so they can establish such danger for all of us who live in this entire Ashizoka System in the galaxy."

Shion never expected to hear such talk coming from Quintus before as she got into the boat and was ready to sail towards the island. With Quintus also getting in, he was sitting firm as he was most likely to be having his say on what would happen next the moment they would see all of us on the island. Even though it was only for a week, our stay was about to be interrupted the moment we see Shion and Quintus coming here to bring news about what was going on so far...

* * *

It was business as usual in the Alecrian town of Akatsuki as Crowley was managing the teahouse that was a hotspot for travellers and tourists who came and went. Still, it had been six months since I left this planet as the people around the teahouse were going about their business while having their tea and dumplings served to them on a daily basis. Life was good for Crowley as he steered clear out of everyone's way as he didn't want to get into the crossfire when it came to dealing with Milverton and his rise to his former spot in Hell. Still, his defiance against Darbus was mutual as he was wanting me and Reiko to come home right away very soon. In a bizarre sort of way, he was missing us as he also had work to do in the long run, for there were customers that needed to be served with their food to pay for.

When Crowley was ready to serve some of the customers, he saw someone enter as it was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes in which he fit the description of the typical male grunt of Darbus' artificial creations who were a complete nuisance. Just as he was about to usher the disturbance out of the teahouse, he saw the young man fish out a detonator device as he revealed a bomb strapped to his chest. Crowley remembered the suicide bombings during the Elder Days as he was too late to stop the one that came into the teahouse before he blew himself up in it. The impact of the explosion caused havoc as several customers have died from the blast except for Crowley, who was injured in the terrible mess that caused misery where he worked. By the time he got to his feet, he felt blood trickle from his arms and legs as he was staggering out of what was left of the teahouse. To his shock, he saw several more of Darbus' artificial creations coming as they were armed with guns in their hands. They were shooting at the people around him as they were fleeing the carnage that occurred earlier, for this incident was one for the record books since Severin's power trip last year.

The sounds of people screaming and wailing filled the air as Crowley was staggering in the street with blood staining his clothing. When he saw the manager of the teahouse on the floor, he noticed that she was already dead from the blast as it was too late to save her. Even though she was his boss, he cared about her as he vowed to get revenge against Darbus and his creations for coming here and causing harm to Akatsuki and its citizens. It was the only thing that was on his mind as he was even pondering on getting his demonic mojo back in order to not only go after Milverton, but to tear Darbus a new one after what he witnessed earlier. By the time the Medical Corps came on the scene, they noticed Crowley weakened from blood loss as they got out a stretcher to get him out of harm's way, for he wasn't about to go down that easily after what he saw earlier.

"That... bastard...," he said as he was coughing up blood. "That... arrogant..., smarmy, and conceited bastard!"

"Take it easy, sir," said Dunya as she was on the scene. "We're combing for survivors, so I suggest that you stay with us while we get you out of here."

"Darbus did this... He sent those... Ken Doll rejects to cause panic here..."

"We're getting you out of here, just hold tight." Dunya run towards Crowley as she carts him towards the stretcher and sets him down to rest. "Subject is suffering from hemorrhaging and multiple injuries in which he must have a transfusion and emergency surgery. He needs to be taken to the Order's main headquarters immediately to where the hospital unit is at."

"That... Darbus! He'll pay for what he did..."

"Calm down, we're getting you out of here as soon as possible, so I suggest that you rest for a little bit so we can airlift you out of the situation."

"He did this! He'll die for what he did in Akatsuki!"

"Sir, please calm down! A Medical Corps ship is on its way, so I suggest that you lie still while help is on the way for you to get you out of the way."

"I know that he did this! He'll die for sending those Ken doll rejects into Akatsuki in the first place and I'll make sure that he gets his due!"

A Medical Corps ship arrived as it landed near the remains of the teahouse in which several members of them were rushing towards Dunya and Crowley. When they all got him out of harm's way, they were in the ship as several more people were taken inside the moment they were found with multiple injuries. It was hell out there, but the incident of Darbus' creations causing havoc was more than enough to have a gag order issued to the aristocrat and his artificial dolls after what happened in Akatsuki earlier, for this incident will never be condoned, but it will also be condemed as well...

* * *

I was dressed in my nightclothes as I was in my room in the slug roe home. With the clock approaching towards one in the morning, I was most likely to be hearing from Shion directly as I got up from my bed and went outside towards the beach. When I noticed Dean sitting on the log, he was on watch as he was staring at the Order of Letters ship that landed next to the _Kurokage_ in the ocean. Even though the mission still stood in bringing me and my family home, he was adamant into keeping all of us safe from harm as he was about to get an earful from whoever came out of the ship next to the _Kurokage._ To our surprise, we saw a boat coming from the ship next to ours as it had only Shion and Quintus in it, for they were most likely to be wanting to negotiate instead of seeking an audience with us on the sly.

"There's the Lady of Westeros all ready to come to the island," said Dean as he was seeing out of his binoculars. "From what I heard, she's a tough one, but she's also the head honcho of the Order here in this part of the Ashizoka System"

"Shion's no stranger of dealing with tough times, but coming here to Yock Island of all places is highly unlikely of her," I said. "Let's just hope that she doesn't have the gall to take me away from you to Westeros."

"And there she is..."

We saw the boat that carried Shion and Quintus land near the shore as they got out of it. To my assumptions, I sensed that she was no threat as there was nothing for me to worry about at this time. It may be a relief that she is here, but Dean's suspicions were climbing as he didn't want her to snag me or my family just yet after we were plucked from Shiganshina a few days ago. When we saw Shion and Quintus standing, they were adamant into deciding what was for the greater good as they were aware of what Darbus would end up pulling off next if we weren't careful.

"It's been six months since you dropped off the radar, Sam," said Shion.

"And I've returned from my exile in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina, but going home to Alecrast will be much harder than I thought," I said.

"We need you to come with us, Sam," said Quintus as he was adamant into plucking me away from Dean's watchfulness. "Even though you're safe with your brother, there's also the presence of Abaddon and her cronies that are watching your every move besides Darbus and his supporters."

"Hey, Sam's _my_ responsibility, dumb-ass!" yelled Dean as he wasn't about to have me and my family forked over just yet. "You may have the gall to get him to Westeros without a moment's hesitation, but I got first dibs on securing my little brother and his family back to Alecrast where they belong!"

"And what would happen if Abaddon's forces spotted the Frankenstein ship you pilot, Dean? They are demons and they see through the cloaking devices of those who are willing to get away from the Army of Cain, just to end up getting blown into debris in space."

"That's enough," I said. "I know that you mean well, but I'm going home to Alecrast and that's a fact that stands. Once I return home with my family in tow, I'll even remove the warding spell from the room with the red ball if need be so I can travel without being stuck in space all the live long. As of now, I'm here to fulfill the twelve tasks I was put for and I'll maintain my sense of honor once again the moment I face off against Darbus for ousting me six months ago."

"We don't care what you do, but we're the better bet into protecting you and your family."

"Quintus, that's enough," said Shion. "As soon as we go inside of the slug roe home, we'll discuss what is really going on when we dish out the details about what we heard so far during our mission to Shiganshina, is that clear?"

And so, we escorted Shion and Quintus to the slug roe home as it was quiet so far. With the rest of us sleeping and the children in the sleeping bags in the empty room, everything was quiet as we all came towards the dining area and sat down. We were in a discussion that could shift the tide as the factor of what Darbus Toller truly stood for was weighing on us to the extreme. Still, every one of us loathed the arrogant aristocrat for what he did the moment he slew Ippei several months back as he was surging in popularity while mine was barely coming up for air as we speak.

"It's late, but we should discuss this in the morning with the wife and kids awake and alert," said Dean. "Besides, if we're on board to have Darbus canned, I'm up in arms into condemning that asshat for what he did 'cause he'll have more than just have a silver spoon in his mouth when it comes to having a silver foot shoved directly up his ass."

"There's no time to talk, Dean!" yelled Quintus. "There is time for action when your brother and his family have become targets of Darbus' smear campaign! You _did_ see the surge of raw power blasting through the Draaza ruins, didn't you?"

"I saw it in the distance, but do you have to take it out of context?"

"Everyone saw it, not just you, Dean," said Shion. "From what I also heard, Darbus caught wind of it and he's _not_ too happy with it. And furthermore, he'll stop at nothing to silence your brother and his family so they would never go home again. So far, we'll play it your way for now, but if there's any further danger, I'll have no other choice but to secure your brother and his family my way by keeping them on Westeros so they won't get killed."

"The mission to go home on Alecrast still stands, Shion, but I am going with my brother," I said as I wasn't about to allow another argument to commence. I know that my raw power was seen blasting through on this island, but I won't be put under the shadows anymore. I heard what Ginryu pulled the moment he tore up my letter of resignation up and he had his reasons for having hope in what is there for such a purpose like the Destiny of Worlds. I know that I was ousted by Darbus six months ago, but I won't be silenced or put away under the rug swept. I can't let myself get this bad again after what I heard the moment Darbus decided to have rockstar status written all over him."

"It's not just that, Sam. During my mission to Shiganshina, I saw a survivor of the attack force that was put on that planet where the Wintry Plain and the Dabb Mountains were situated in. He told me of his master's plans into shutting down the Order of Letters if we don't stop him. Besides, an old friend of yours is there with us in my crew, but he's in the ship I came in. Like you, he's adamant into restoring his own honor, but he's also got high hopes for you in which he'll even show support for your cause to put Darbus Toller in his place. I know of it very well the moment my familiars told me about his true plans to destroy us by shutting down the Order of Letters in his dangerous agenda."

"And that will never happen, Shion, I swear of it. I'll come back home, but I have so much to fulfill before going home to Alecrast as planned. If you ever heard of the twelve tasks, I'm taking one right now in which I'll pass it the week is up on Yock Island."

"What are you talkin' about, Sam?" said Dean. "You _did_ pass the test when you got it on with Reiko in the ruins, didn't you?"

I was blushing as I began to feel embarrassed with what I had in me earlier. The very mentioning of me and Reiko's interlude in the ruins was more than enough for me to leave the room until I felt Dean's hand grab my wrist and set me back down. He didn't want me to leave in front of Shion and Quintus as it was deemed to be rude to do so, but I had to deal with it nonetheless in such times of crisis. In my moment, I was hearing about my popularity beginning to slowly climb up as I was most likely to be facing off against Darbus the moment I was going home to Alecrast. Still, I never forgot the arrogant aristocrat who smeared my reputation and caused my ouster as I was there in exile on Shiganshina six months ago. In due time, I would soon make a bigger impact as the time to return home with my family was finally at the masses at last.

"We'll leave Yock Island and resume our mission to go home as planned," I said.

"That's what I'm talkin' about, but we might come back here soon," said Dean.

"We'll gather up our stuff and everyone here so we can get them back to the _Kurokage._ We have work to do when we get back to Alecrast, for we can't fall under Darbus' machinations again."

"You're making a mistake, Sam," said Quintus. "Being under your brother's watchful eye will attract trouble if you don't be careful about it."

"And I'm no stranger to it. If there's a threat, then I have my raw power to save my friends and family from harm if need be. I did it before and there's no stopping me now, for I won't let Darbus or his cronies put further harm towards the people I care about dearly and don't you forget it."

I was brimming with enthusiasm as I was ready to leave Stohess and go towards Alecrast as planned during our journey home. Still, I had so much to do, but I couldn't let Darbus and his cronies get their way the moment their popularity runs out and fizzles on them. It was the most I could do as my reputation was gaining ground once again, for I was going hime and no one was going to stop me this time...

* * *

Kevin was up and alert as he saw all of us going towards our ships the moment we were all departing Stohess as planned. With the return towards Alecrast still standing, there was no way that we could be swayed by delays, but the remanining eleven tasks that were onto me had to be fulfilled the moment I would soon go back home and face off against Darbus. In the long run, we had to get going as Kevin saw me and everyone coming towards the _Kurokage_ and the Order of Letters ship in boats. We were on our way out of Stohess as the long journey to Alecrast was still going, despite the detour we had here on the southern part of this planet. With all of us saying our goodbyes to Shion and Quintus, who were going to their own ship, we were going inside of the _Kurokage_ as we were all leaving into space as planned. By the time we all got on the bridge with our things and families in tow, we took off from the ocean it was anchored in as we were leaving Stohessian airspace.

Even though I stayed there on Yock Island, I was missing it as I enjoyed the summer breeze in the southern part of the planet it was in at the very end of January. When we were out of Stohessian airspace, we were on our way home as the coordinates to Alecrast were unaltered on our journey home. With Dean at the helm in the captain's chair, he was sailing off as he was ready to take me and my family home towards our homeworld, for we had a score to settle with Darbus Toller before further troubles loomed on the horizon. By the time I was on the bridge, I was looking at the screen as I saw the various stars and meteors flashing by every step of the way. I was going home as I was ready to relish the task of of returning to the Council of Elders once again, for I wasn't about to fall under the cracks or shadows again.

"It's sure nice to be back in space again," said Dean as he was sitting in the captain's chair. "After this, we'll be ready to head back home to Alecrast like there's no tomorrow."

"I'll always have a soft spot for the places I was in, but there's the factor of Darbus that has to be settled soon enough," I said.

"It's ironic, but we can't let that asshat in question pull such a stunt like that on you again. I'm serious 'cause you're far more important than anything and everyone is determined to protect you and your family from such dangers you're going up against."

"Dean, even though you and everyone here in the _Kurokage_ are on board to protect me and my family from danger, there's also a factor that those in Darbus' services would stop at nothing to put further harm on us in the long run, and that includes my reputation in mind."

"Dean, we have a problem!" cried Debbie over the intercom. "Something's hacking into the core engine!"

"Son-of-a-bitch...," he said as he left the bridge.

When he went towards the engine room, he saw Debbie trying to bypass the hack as the coordinates to Alecrast have been tampered with. When she reset the coordinates to our original destination, she saw them be replaced to the ones that are towards Albarn where it was still part of Shion's territory. From what was gathered. Albarn was a place of sin, gambling, and debauchery that kept tourists on their toes for what's in store for them. Dean didn't want to go there as he didn't have time to play around on that planet, for he had his mission to live up to until the end. Just as Debbie was about to reset the coordinates again to Alecrast, a current of electricity shocked her hands as it burned her very badly. Once again, the detour was in place as our coordinates to Albarn were already set for a while, for we were most likely to be dreading all the lewdness that came everywhere on that planet itself in mind.

"I can't believe that we're going to Albarn!" cried Debbie as she was reeling from the pain in her hands. "And I just kept the core engine from the _Hinchcliffe_ in check, too!"

"Debbie, there's someone in the vents," said Dean as he spotted a stowaway inside.

"You gotta be kidding me! The only ones that hitched a ride with us are Yashamaru and that Draaza woman!"

"The only way to find out if there's an unwanted monster or demon is to say the magic word..." Dean was waiting for the right moment as he saw the stowaway in clear view. " _Christo_!"

In that moment, the stowaway came out of the vent as it was none other than a young woman who was actually a white demon that hid in there without recognition. Crafty and intuitive, she was not ready to let Dean go home to Alecrast as planned when she had her reasons to divert the _Kurokage_ towards Albarn in the first place. The white demon herself was dressed in anime clothing from Tezuka as she had lavender hair and green eyes in which she was even busty from the start. Still, she had her reasons to bring the _Kurokage_ to Albarn as there was something that wasn't about to be ignored anytime soon.

"Damn it," she said as she wasn't too happy with getting caught on the sly. "I divert this jalopy to Albarn and this is the thanks I get?"

"You're a demon, aren't you?"said Dean as he was suspicious about what was going on.

"Damn right, but I'm not the same smoky ones who parade around in a meatsuit all the live long. I'm a corporeal one that's got a beef with Ruby in the Elder Days for going with the plan with some angels and demons who got their Apocalypse in the end, only to fail miserably."

"Who are you and why the hell did you divert the coordinates to Alecrast?!" asked Debbie angrily.

"The name's Visenya and I'm not the type of person who follows either Lilith, Alistair, or even that slimeball, Crowley. I stayed in the Middle Ground and even lived there, but I'm not gonna let Sam shirk his tasks so readily when he's going home half-cocked."

"Consider yourself lucky that you're spared, but I suggest that you don't go into the vents again," said Dean. "As for the matter of going to Albarn, you said that there's a task for Sam, isn't there?"

"You may not know it, but Albarn is on the verge of a drought and the only way to save that planet is to have Sam and Reiko go there to make love and bring out their sensual energy to energize it again. I saw it before on Claudius twice in which that blast was more than enough to send the rains pouring all over the place. Even though Albarn is a bad place that is worse than what went on in the Kingdom by the River, the planet itself is in dire need of rain and the leaders there are taxing those who use the water for main reasons than swimming and taking baths with a profit that needs to be stopped."

"Okay, we'll play it your way for now, but after this, we're still going home to Alecrast, is that clear?"

"Smoke me a kipper, skipper, 'cause I'll be joining you for breakfast all day."

It was something that Dean didn't want to do as he saw Visenya stare at the core engine directly. The newcomer was someone that wasn't us as she was a white demon that was making sure that we all didn't shirk our remaining eleven tasks at hand before going home to Alecrast right away. It was a tough one, but we had no choice in the matter as the fate of Albarn was resting in the form of those that were chosen by destiny till the bitter end. Still, the remaining tasks were there at hand as there was no way that we can get out of them now, for saving Albarn went first before going home...

* * *

Ginryu was getting word about my returning presence as he was elated that I was brought back from exile. With the start of February around the corner, he was most likely to be resuming his meeting with the Council of Elders as they were awaiting my return home so far. When he went towards the assembly hall, he was seeing his friends there as they were grateful that I was coming home, but the factor of Darbus weighed heavily on their minds the moment they mentioned him in their discussion. Still, I was far away, but my presence would soon be felt as the time to welcome me was near the moment everyone saw the surge of raw power bursting in the air on Stohess yesterday. It was something that was on everyone's minds, for the time to see me coming home was beginning to be a breath of fresh air in the form of what would happen next.

"I heard that Sam Winchester and his family are coming home, thank the Maker," said the Orianthan delegate. "It's also a godsend that you sent Dean to retrieve him and his family from his exile on Shiganshina after being there for six months."

"The blast of raw power that was seen on Stohess yesterday was a prelude of what is yet to come," said Ginryu. "As for the issue with Darbus, we have every reason to be concerned when it comes to his popularity surging above us."

"And every day, we face harrassment since the killing of Dr. Ichinose at the hands of those soulless dolls that cause nothing but further harm to us," said the Rendilian delegate. "Darbus and his artificial creations have been a nuisance to us, but every time we mention Sam Winchester or his family, we end up either being harrassed, stalked, or even killed to speak up against that deranged bastard and his dolls."

"So far, there had been death threats to those who believed in the return of Sam and his family, but there's also the factor of what's been going on so far. According to Bobby, Darbus' true intentions are to shut down the Order of Letters and what it stands for when it comes to being perceptors, scholars, healers, and even hunters. This form of intimidation has even rattled the Alecrian Army and General Thorndike isn't going down quietly without a fight in mind against Darbus and his family. Still, there's the pressing hope that-"

"Ginryu!" yelled a familiar guard of the Order as she sprinted into the assembly hall. "There's been an incident in the Rokujo Plateau where the town of Akatsuki has been attacked!"

"Is this true, Toula?"

"Several eyewitnesses spotted some suspicious men with blond hair and blue eyes coming into the town in which several people ended up dead, including those that were near the teahouse in that town."

"Were there any survivors?"

"The Medical Corps have gone there and are treating the survivors of what happened there in Akatsuki, but the one that was in the teahouse had been taken here for treatment."

"What did he or she look like?"

"Some of the tourists and travellers that came and went to the teahouse in Akatsuki often call him by the name of Fergus and nothing more."

"Crowley..." Ginryu was ready to cancel the rest of the meeting with the delegates and Elders as he had to see the familiar person in question. "Ladies and gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned for now, but we have a crisis on our hands as we speak."

In that moment, Ginryu followed Toula out of the assembly hall as they were going towards the hospital unit where they spotted the Medical Corps taking in the survivors of the attack in Akatsuki not too long ago. The sight of what happened to those people was gut-wrenching to the extreme as Ginryu noticed a familiar face being wheeled into the emergency room for surgery. It was none other than Crowley in the flesh as he was injured without his demonic powers after what happened to him. It was a mess that became connected to Darbus and his artificial creations as it was also the last straw that broke the camel's back after what happened in the Rokujo Plateau. In that moment, Ginryu was ready to go against Darbus directly as this deliberate attack on innocent civilians was the icing on the cake of terror that was the calling card of the ones who followed the aristocrat in his service. Even Toula was appalled at what she saw as the time to stop the man in question was growing bigger than anticipated the moment the attack in Akatsuki occurred. It was the worst thing that happened since Severin's slaughter in the seven towns in his wake nearly a year ago as Darbus and his supporters were on the short end of the stick after what happened earlier.

"Toula, get me General Thorndike immediately," he said.

"But the General's in Chekiang right now," she said.

"Tell him to get his ass here before it gets further delayed. This incident in Akatsuki was Darbus' handiwork and it won't end here until he gets his way like a spoiled brat without his favorite toys."

"And what about the teahouse worker? What's gonna happen to him?"

"I'll speak to him after the Medical Corps work on him, but for now, we must rely on Dean to get Sam and his family back home before further harm comes to another town on this planet."

Toula left the hospital unit as Ginryu stayed behind to stand in front of the doors to the emergency room. With Crowley on life support and anesthesia, he saw the Medical Corps repair the latter's injuries in which they noticed the imprint of raw power protruding out of his back. The sight of it intrigued Ginryu as he had a feeling that the former King of Hell would be a target, despite the fact that the latter wasn't human for a long time now. It was hell when the survivors of the attack in Akatsuki were reeling from such dangerous creations that were conjured up by Darbus, who praised them for doing his dirty work, for they were his Master Race after all.

"What _did_ you do to cause the ire of Darbus Toller and his Master Race, Crowley?" said Ginryu as he stared at what was going on in the emergency room. "What did you really say to him when he sent his soulless dolls to kill some of the townsfolk there in Akatsuki?"

Ginryu saw the Medical Corps finishing up on operating Crowley as they were ready to wheel him towards a hospital room. When he got out of the way, he saw the former King of Hell all bandaged up with an oxygen mask covering his face as he was injured from such a deliberate attack from the artificial dolls with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. It was an act of cowardice that came from the arrogant aristocrat who was still on top with a reputation that was squeaky clean on the outside and rotten on the inside. It was the war on the Toller Family as it the prelude to it was beginning the moment Darbus' artificial dolls went in and caused havoc in Akatsuki in which Crowley was one of the injured in such a terrible tragedy to some who didn't make it. Juat as Ginryu was about to go and visit the former King of Hell, he heard his vidphone ring as he answered it, only to hear from a familiar nuisance that caused the attack in Akatsuki.

"Hello?" he said.

"Ginryu Ashizoka, I presume?" said Darbus over the phone. "I see that you didn't heed my warning too well, did you?"

"Your pride and joy of some soulless dolls went into Akatsuki and killed several innocent people down there, didn't they? What you instigated was an act of terrorism on a dangerous scale that is on the same level as Severin's attack on the seven towns here last year."

"That idiot at the teahouse, Fergus, should've kept his mouth shut about Sam coming back home and it's that tall moron's fault that so many innocent people had to die because of his resurgence."

"If Sam caused this, he would be here, but he's not. As for what your soulless dolls did in Akatsuki, it is the most despicable of all incidents that came here to this planet to do your dirty work."

"Keep talking tough, Ginryu, but in the end, I'll have my Master Race ruling the entire Ashizoka System and no one will stop me this time. And when I come to prominence, I'll shut down the Order of Letters so that no one will be under its yoke ever again."

"It was shut down once before during the Elder Slaughter back in 1958 and later resurfaced back in 2013. At that time, no one else heard from the Order of Letters again until it was brought to prominence after its return engagement towards what it is today. Are you willing to back off before you cause trouble the moment we are all gone?"

"You can't beat me, Ginryu. You never will... Sooner or later, there will be no Destiny of Worlds and I will rule everything with my Master Race, make no mistake about _that_. In the end, I win and my Master Race will rise up and cause slaughter to those who oppose me and even mention the Destiny of Worlds during my rule."

"It'll never happen, Darbus. Sooner or later, you'll end up being blackballed for your involvement of sending your soulless doll into Akatsuki and causing misery in that town. The blood of those people who fell are now on your hands after what happened yesterday and it doesn't end there when the Alecrian Army assess the situation in that town you caused havoc in."

Ginryu hung up his vidphone as he put it back into his pocket. He was worried about the future of the Order of Letters as he didn't want Darbus to rule the entire Ashizoka System with the Master Race that is now a threat to everyone that stood in its way. Still, he didn't want to be phased out by the aristocrat's words as he wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet, for my return home was just the catalyst of what was yet to come in the future...

* * *

The _Kurokage_ was in Albarnian airspace as it was ready to land the moment it touched down somewhere on the planet. Inside of the ship, I was in my quarters as I was seeing the twins on the bed after getting a bath earlier due to their messiness at the dinner table. Both of them were a year old as I noticed Reiko holding one of them in her arms. Aora was the calm one as he was a spitting image of both me and Reiko due to the mixed blood in his veins, for he stared at everything that was in here that came and went. As for Ghimru, he was lively as he was laughing and giggling the moment I was busy playing with his feet. Both boys were a handful as we had our work cut out for us due to our status as both members of the Order and as parents. After hearing about having a detour towards Albarn earlier, I was unfazed as I was most likely to be completing a task there the moment I heard of it becoming dangerously edging towards a planetary drought in the making. Still, work was work as I had to abide by what was thrown at me, no matter what the risks that were taken.

"I see that we're going towards Albarn, but we can't let the children out of the ship while we're going there," said Reiko as she was concerned about what is going on down there on that planet. "That place is something that isn't suitable for children anyway, but I'm afraid to take our sons outside."

"Albarn will always be know for its sin and debauchery on the horizon," I said.

"Is it true that the planet is going towards a drought?"

"That's what Dean told me the moment he found that white demon hiding out in the vents without being detected earlier. Still, Debbie's not too happy with our new passenger after she saw the coordinates to Alecrast being hacked to what is now diverted to the galaxy's best answer to Sin City."

I turned on the t.v. as I saw something terrible on the news. There was a report in Alecrast as several townsfolk from the town of Akatsuki were being airlifted to the Order's main headquarters after an attack that rivaled Severin's power trip last year. To my shock, I saw several members of the Medical Corps carting a familiar person out of the teahouse as he was bleeding from his injuries. It was Crowley in the flesh as he had been attacked by the same people who tried to attack us on Shiganshina a few days ago. It was gut-wrenching, but I was concerned about what went on there on my homeworld as it was the most despicable of all incidents that occurred from the hands of Darbus Toller himself.

"...The death toll from yesterday's attack has now reached a hundred and forty-seven," said a newscaster on t.v. as the images of the wrath were broadcasted all over the galaxy. "From several eyewitnesses that fled the attack, the terrorists were described as soulless Terrans with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin in which they're the same folk that resembled the ones who killed Dr. Ichinose several days before. According to the Alecrian Army, General Hugh Thorndike has issued a gag order on businesses who do service to Darbus Toller, who is also the one who was responsible for the creation of his artificial dolls who did this carnage in the Alecrian town of Akatsuki where the wrath occurred. At this time, the popular celebrity who rose to meteoric status is now being bombarded by questions about his involvement in the disaster in Akatsuki, but we didn't get any answers from him so far. As for the situation about what happened, the Order of Letters president of the inner planetary branch, Ginryu Ashizoka, has also issued a directive to blackball Darbus Toller and those who rally towards him after yesterday's incident that caused terror in the town of Akatsuki. That's all for now, but first, here's today's weather..."

I turned off the t.v. screen as I was shocked to see what was on it. The images of the attack in Akatsuki was a simple taste of Darbus' wrath in the making as his machinations have gone too far this time. I was feeling guilty for leaving home on Alecrast as I should've been there for those who saw me as part of the Destiny of Worlds, for it was too horrible to bear so far. I was hoping that Crowley didn't get killed as he was valuable in his beef against Milverton, but he was without his demonic mojo, which made him both human and vulnerable at the same time. Even Reiko was concerned about what went on as the terrible news report was too much to bear, for it was also a wake-up call that was bringing us closer to our goal into going home on the sly.

"This can't be...," I heard her say. "Is this Darbus' handiwork?"

"It is, but we should've stood up to him when we had the chance," I said as I heard my voice breaking. "We should've stood firm six months ago and now it's too late."

"And that man from the teahouse..., was that Mr. Crowley?"

"It was, but he was the former King of Hell who got caught in the crossfire in all of this..."

"Sammy, he may have done horrible things long ago, but we can't let him fall yet. He's very much involved in what we have now more than anything. We can't let him suffer much longer like this, even after his nasty deals during the Elder Days."

"According to Shigeru and Futaba, he didn't want his mojo back due to the fact that Milverton would end up killing him if he was found, which could condemn him both ways. As for the rest of our friends and family, I just hope that they didn't fall in the carnage that is witnessed all across the galaxy... It's too much to bear, but we have to deal with it the moment we see such danger looming on our television screens. No matter how many times we shield the children's eyes, we can't ignore what is seen beyond our reach after what occurred. Darbus has took it too far this time and his popularity will fizzle after what we saw earlier, for he won't last a day without being under the microscope of scrutiny in the long run."

"I just hope that no one else got killed..."

The worries for the safety of everyone on Alecrast shook us to the core as the images of what happened in Akatsuki was sending plenty of shockwaves all over the place. Still, even though I had so much to do, I couldn't shake the fact that Darbus would pull something off like that as he was still on top, but it would soon fade the moment I would get home to face him after I completed the twelve tasks at hand soon enough...

* * *

Dunya was sitting in Crowley's hospital room as she noticed Ginryu approaching. Even though she spotted the former King of Hell injured, she didn't want to abandon him as she didn't want him to fall farther after what she saw yesterday. Even Ginryu was concerned as he saw Crowley in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his face and an i.v. drip inserted into his arm. It was terrible to see the former King of Hell like that as the incident in Akatsuki was still on the minds of those that were on the scene of the disaster in the teahouse yesterday.

"So, how is our former King of Hell doing?" asked Ginryu.

"He's stable, but it's a miracle that he's alive after withstanding a blast like that in the teahouse yesterday," said Dunya. "For hours, he kept rambling about Darbus being responsible for sending those artificial creations there in that town to do his dirty work, but sending in a suicide bomber to destroy the teahouse there was in such new lows already the moment that guy kept complaining about the celebrity who can't dodge anything this time."

"Darbus will get it coming the moment he lets his guard down, but for now, we must focus on tending to the patients who arrived here after yesterday's incident in Akatsuki."

"I bet that you're itching to rip a new one in Darbus after what he's been doing to make chumps out of us in the Order of Letters. Even the indigenous population here isn't too fond of him after he ousted Sam and his family six months ago."

"Dunya..., Darbus Toller is not the role model that everyone perceives him to be. He killed a close friend of mine, along with having his dolls kill Dr. Ichinose in front of his clinic. The bastard even had Sam ousted in which he ended up living in exile on Shiganshina for six months. He's crafty that he could be on top, but sooner or later, the worm will turn the moment he realizes that there will be those that will rally up with Sam and Reiko to put him in his place once and for all."

"I bet that Darbus' fans don't know the real deal yet... All everyone sees from him is his interviews and rockstar status that's been popping up from time to time already."

"They won't, but the rest of us do after what has happened in the past six months due to that prick's meteoric rise to celebrity status and the smear campaign that he had against Sam. It won't be condoned anymore because of the fact that enough is enough already."

"Speaking of Sam and Reiko..., are they alright?"

"They are..., but they're far away for now. As for Darbus and his supporters, they will feel the wrath of all of us as a whole the moment the arrogant aristocrat is exposed as the monster that we saw him to be the moment he killed Ippei Mitani and sicced his dolls on Dr. Ichinose. His actions won't go away quietly as his crimes won't be washed away so easily, for he'll feel the wrath of those who desire his ouster after what he did, for we are not just part of the Order of Letters, but a part of the entire Ashizoka System as well."

Ginryu wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet as he was getting fed up with Darbus and his artificial dolls causing problems to those who were in and out of the Order of Letters. In due time, he would welcome me and my family home the moment we were coming back as the time of welcoming us to our homeworld would soon be a somber one if Darbus wasn't stopped soon enough...

"This isn't over, Darbus," he said as he saw Crowley still incapacitated in his hospital bed. "Sooner or later, you will lose your status and everyone will see the true you in the end..."

 **To be continued...**


	11. To Dance or Not to Dance

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 11: To Dance or Not to Dance...**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was dreaming as I was on stage dressed up in sensual male clothing that wasn't me at all. It was a stage that was on Albarn as I saw several onlookers and bouncers staring at me as I was dancing and gyrating in front of some pop music that had been blaring everywhere. By the time I was about to dance a little more, I woke up as I was seeing the rain pouring from outside at our location on Albarn altogether. Even though it was a bit of a slight cloudburst here, it wouldn't be much as the planet itself was hurdling towards a dangerous drought that was looming on the horizon. After having the _Kurokage_ landing in a clearing on Albarn, we were ready to get to work as we also had to watch out for further troubles that came along the way in such a planet that is known as the intergalactic sin city of the galaxy. When I got up, I was out of bed as I went towards the bathroom to take a shower. With my clothes stripped off, I stepped into the shower as I began to wash myself thoroughly.

The hot water gave me comfort as I was even washing my long hair that was down to my feet as it was slightly hard to maintain, but I didn't mind it. All I did was to keep myself clean so far. By the time I rinsed off, I stepped out of the shower as I was dressed up in clean clothes in which I was most likely to be getting to work with the laundry. With certain luck, the laundry room was free as I had my clothes gathered up and shoved directly into the washer. With a capfull of detergent in the washer and a capfull of fabric softener put in for the rinse, I closed the door and started it up as I heard it fill up with water as I sat down in a chair next to the door. I wasn't having any troubles at all until I noticed Gadreel come in with a load of laundry to put in the washer after mine. To my assumptions, he was concerned about my daily duties as he was more of the type to stare at the frontloader washer that had my clothes in it, but he wasn't interested until now, that is.

"You seem tense," he said to me. "It also appears that you're not interested in dancing, are you?"

"There's no time to be dancing when there's work to be done," I said. "After I get the clothes put into the dryer and later put up, I'm going to start on the kitchen and the bridge."

"You're afraid of dancing, aren't you?"

"How can I be dancing when there's work to be done? Work is work and it can't be shirked when we have so much to do."

"There will be dire consequences if you don't go out and dance on this planet."

"It's a folktale that's brimming with snake oil and the dancing for rain is considered to be a myth."

"Seriously, Sam? You have all that time to dance your ass off and you're thinking about work?" said Visenya as she came into the laundry room dressed in clean clothing. "You sure need work to kick off your dance moves and if you don't do so, the rest of Albarn will dry up and you know very well that everyone fights for water more than any other thing besides metals, jewels, and tradarium." I see the newcomer stare at me as she was brimming with enthusiasm. "Well, aren't you gonna try out your dance moves or are you gonna allow this planet to become a dry spell?"

I was torn between work and dancing as I was feeling embarrassed at what was thrown at me by the white demon that Dean found in the vents. Still, I can't just be put under the bus for not dancing as it wasn't my thing at all. I didn't want to become a laughing stock of the Order as I had so much to do when it came to doing work. In the end, I couldn't let myself fall under too much temptation as I didn't have time to dance all the live long, for it was too frivolous to begin with. I didn't want to shirk my responsibilities too much as I had to do my part into cleaning the ship when Dean was out and about like that. By the time I saw my clothes go into the rinse cycle, I was noticing Visenya get out a her vidphone as she got out a set of small speakers to hook up to with. By the time she turned on some dance music that was stored in her vidphone, I heard it blaring through the laundry room as I was fighting the temptation to dance all the live long. It was all too much as I began to cave in to pressure and was dancing all over the place even if I wasn't wanting to do it that much. When I noticed Dean coming into the laundry room to wash his clothes, I stopped as I was red-faced with embarrassment that shook me to the core. It was the worst that happened to me so far as I resumed my work on the laundry when I saw the washer go to spin cycle.

"It's _not_ what you think," I said as I sat down in my chair.

"Earlier, you were dancing like _Magic Mike_ and you later stopped; what gives?" said Dean.

"Work is important on this ship instead of what goes on too much."

"According to the weather report, there was supposed to be a dry spell, but it turned into another huge cloudburst of rain not too long ago."

"No, it's just a small bout of rain that comes and goes."

"Not what I saw outside earlier... Today, it _was_ a dry spell and rained earlier, but it's now pouring in droves. I bet that your raw power's at work again."

"It's just the weather here. Besides, I also heard word about those who don't pay for their water tax and they end either stoned, boiled in oil, or decapitated. Besides, we're here on business, aren't we, but we also have to keep this ship clean and in shape so we don't have to deal with a mess all the time."

"Sam has danced earlier in which his abilities brought the rain to this part of Albarn" said Gadreel.

"Praise Sammy for bringing the rain here!"

"It won't happen again," I said. "No matter how many times you try to goad me into dancing, I won't do it again. Work trumps everything and a I won't attract too much trouble during our stay on Albarn, is that clear?"

I took out the clothes out of the washer after it was done from the spin cycle as I stuffed them into the dryer to get dried. After dancing like an idiot earlier, I didn't want to shirk my chores as I had so much to do on the ship before going anywhere. With Dean looking at me with a hint of disappointment, he was fully determined to get me to dance all over the place as the moves I had were the catalyst into bringing the rain here on Albarn. Still, no matter how many times I was trying to get away from such things I deemed frivolous, Dean would always put me on a pedestal just to do what I was made to bring out as I had the raw power that was in my cranium for years so far...

* * *

 **Many Years Ago on Gehenna...**

I was busy cleaning up the chicken house as I was bringing fresh straw for the fowl that laid in there to sleep and lay eggs in. Work was work for me as I didn't have time to do anything right now the moment I would soon get another dose of Sylvanus' abuse towards me. By the time I finished up my work, I went back into the main house as I was going towards my room to get a hot bath after being outside in the wintry weather. With my clothes stripped off, I put them into the hamper as I turned off the hot water in the tub. When I got into it, I felt the hot water rising to the top as I later turned it off and began to clean myself off first with the soap and hair care that I had. I was care-worn as I was also getting tired from the workload I had earlier. Even though I had my time to unwind, I had to use it wisely as I also had to get back to work soon, for I had kitchen duty after the soldiers came home from their hunting missions.

By the time I rinsed myself off in the tub, I relaxed in it as I was having all the time to myself until I heard the door to the bathroom open up. It wasn't long until Dean came in as he was all dressed in arctic clothing that is mainly worn by the Hunter Corps, but he was back from his training mission before going into a squad in what he was fit into. Still, I couldn't get away from my older brother as he was most likely to be getting a hot bath himself in his room in the barracks. He was simply there to make sure that I didn't get an earful from Sylvanus as he also didn't want me to be thrown under the bus like usual. In other words, I was most likely to be steering clear of the head honcho of the fort as I was mainly the butt of his anger that never ceases in his warpath, for I wanted to steer clear of the angry man as much as possible.

"You sure do a lot of work around the fort, don't you?" said Dean.

"After this, I'm most likely to be going back to work," I said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Sammy, but you're getting the day off tomorrow."

"I would take it, but I can't..."

"And why not?"

"You know why... Everyone knows that Sylvanus gets pissed off at me if I even take a smidgeon of a day off and I won't be put under the bus anymore."

"For starters, when was the last time you ever had a _real_ day off?"

"I have no idea, but the last time I had fun, I got attacked for it during our time outside of the fort sledding years ago. I can't go through that again."

"You've gone through a lot of things the moment you even stopped celebrating your birthday in which you get nothing but a cupcake with a candle in it. What kind of future are you gonna embrace for yourself if you're trapped in your own prison of self-deprecation? You'd be cranky, self-loathing, and even suicidal if you don't change yourself for the better and let the good things seep through.

I began to sigh heavily as I heard Dean's words carefully. Even though he was encouraging me to step out of my rut, I could never get out of it as I also didn't want to draw any ire from Sylvanus himself, who was the head honcho of the fort on Gehenna. I always thought about the bad times during my stay as I felt resentment all over me as if I was put here to be everyone's punching bag for all the wrong reasons. Still, I had all that self-loathing that kept me pinned as I was most likely to decline the day off like I usually do, but just as I was about to have my say, I noticed Dean inching closer to me as he wasn't about to let me wriggle out of my well-deserved time off after doing so much all over the fort here. He wanted me to take the day off as he wasn't about to let me go anywhere until I agreed with what he was about to say to me.

"I'm telling you again, Sam, you're taking the day off whether you like it or not," he said to me.

"Dean, even if I did, we all know that Sylvanus will never allow it for me anyway."

"Sylvanus ain't here 'cause Ginryu's here for inspection in this fort. Besides, you can do without that asshat for now and that's all that matters."

"I'm hoping that you're right about that one..."

I saw Dean leave the bathroom as he closed the door behind him. Still, I was ready to get out of the tub as I drained it and stepped out of it while drying myself with a towel. By the time I got my nightclothes on, I was going towards my bed as I laid in it for warmth. Once again, there was no wood to put in the fireplace for warmth as I huddled in the warm blankets I buried myself into. Still, I was pondering the answer of taking the day off as I was also dreading the wrath of Sylvanus to the extreme in this fort. I didn't want to cause trouble as I had no other choice but to decline the offer of taking the day off. I dreaded the presence of Sylvanus every day even after he wasn't there at the fort as I was none other than the butt of his wrath like a mud puddle being stepped in from time to time. I made my answer clear as I didn't want to cause any strife here, for my work trumped everything I had in my arsenal so far...

* * *

Dean was in the mess hall as he was waiting for me to show up to my usual place. He was waiting for an answer from me about accepting my day off as he later saw me arrive in here with my plate of food and drink before sitting at the table by the window. He had a feeling that I would end up saying no in the end as we saw Ginryu arrive in the mess hall to sit at the front of the table that was frequented by Sylvanus of all people. As usual, I was eating my fill as I was most likely to get to work in the kitchen to do the dishes afterwards. I was there being the servant and nothing more as I didn't have anything better to do at my spare time right now. When I finished up my dinner, I was ready to take my plate into the kitchen to get washed until I noticed Dean standing in front of me. Once again, he was disappointed in what my decision would be as he wasn't about to let me walk away so readily. He was most likely to be forcing me to take the day off the moment I would soon resume the long work that I was stuck in for the rest of my life here in the fort.

"You know that you can't overwork yourself forever, Sam," he said.

"I'm sorry, but my answer into taking the day off for myself is no," I said.

"Sylvanus ain't here, but Ginryu's overseeing the inspection in the fort, so I suggest that you go and kick back. We'll do the legwork."

"Even if you try to persuade me to take the day off, Sylvanus makes the rules here, not you, or Ginryu, or anyone else here."

"TAKE THE DAY OFF!" I heard everyone say in the mess hall. "YOU CAN'T OVERWORK YOURSELF FOREVER!"

I was overwhelmed by the people who were in the mess hall as I didn't want to take the day off in which I went into the kitchen to drop off my plate and utensils, only to have Chomaru pick them up for me. Even though I was ready to wash the dished in the kitchen, I noticed the cook not budging in the way of the kitchen door as he didn't want me to overwork myself too much. I was on the verge of pushing him out of the way as I had work to do. Just as I was about to burst on through, I heard Dean coming towards me as he seized me by the arm and led me out of the mess hall. He wasn't about to let me get away from taking my day off as he didn't want me to overexert myself too much like always.

"I told you that no means no, Dean!" I yelled as I was being led towards the recreation area.

"Everyone's gotten fed up with Sylvanus dicking you around like that in which you're always treated like dirt all the live long, even Ginryu," he said.

"Even if everyone's wanting me to take the day off, Sylvanus makes the decisions here, not us."

"Hey! Don't you have work to do, Sam?" asked Sadie as she spotted us stopping in our tracks, "You know that my father hates servants who shirk their chores and you left the mess hall when there are dishes to be washed, dried, and put away."

"Didn't you hear everyone in the mess hall?" said Dean. "They were wanting Sam to take it easy after being bogged down by the work he has and they won't let him into the kitchen."

"My father's coming home and he's not gonna be too happy that Sam's shirking his chores while he's away on business. If I were you, Sam, I suggest that you get your ass back in the mess hall and get back to work or else you'll end up being kicked out of the fort and freezing to death, is that clear?"

I was overwhelmed by Sadie's words of warning as I was most likely to be resuming my chores as usual, despite Dean's chances to have me take the day off. As usual, I wasn't about to get away from the extra work that was thrown at me as I had no other choice but to go towards the mess hall and clean up after the soldiers who were finishing up their fill of the food they had. Still, I would always be bogged down by work, regardless of what would be deterring me from doing so as it was business as usual for me, only to be exhausted afterwards...

* * *

I was back in my room as I was huddling in my blankets once again after doing the dishes in the kitchen earlier. Still, I wasn't doing too well after being forced by Sadie to resume my work after I was told to take the day off from the soldiers in the mess hall as I just wanted to go to sleep for the whole evening. Once again, I was deemed worthless by those who found me to be a nuisance as I just wanted to freeze to death in my room alone. In the end, I was hoping that Dean was warm as he was considered to be the better bet due to his status as a soldier in the Hunter Corps. When I looked up at the window, I heard the wind blowing from outside as the fresh snow billowing within it was coming down in droves one slow step at a time. I was one of the many servants who was better off under the rug swept as I laid back down and began to huddle in my blankets for warmth in such a cold room I had been in. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard the door open as I saw Dean come in here as he was concerned about my health and well-being, for he wasn't about to let me off the hook just yet.

"It sucks to be stuck with the workload even after we told you to take the day off, Sam," I heard him say. "Luckily, Ginryu's putting his foot down for your benefit in order for you to take the day off like you were meant to do so."

"I'll probably spend it huddling for warmth in this cold room," I said.

"Stuart's in the recreation room playing a game of ping-pong, but he's got no one else to play with."

"You can go ahead..." I began to sniffle as I was coughing up a storm. "As usual, my normal days off intend to start off with a cold and I become laid up in bed..."

"Look on the bright side, at least you're not working on your day off. Still, there's some firewood that's in need of lighting." Dean sees it near the fireplace as he puts some in it. "All the same, you get treated like dirt just because you try to get by on a daily basis without causing problems here in the fort."

"Sylvanus is coming home soon, but at least I'm in my room for now just in time for the day off that has me pinned with a cold."

"Try not to worry too much, Sammy." Dean gets out a match as he lights it up and puts it into the fireplace where the wood was ready to be lit. "At least you're getting warmth like always."

"Don't you need to get ready for bed?"

"I'll check up on you from time to time, but if your cold gets too bad, I'll haul you to the infirmary wing if need be..."

I coughed up a storm as I was huddling in my blankets for warmth, even if the fire was put in the fireplace for warming up my room. When Dean felt my forehead, he was fully concerned about my well-being as he didn't want me to do too much tomorrow, for I had a day off to myself for a while, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't last forever so far...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present...**

I was in my quarters putting away my clothes in the drawers as I was ready to go towards the bridge and clean it up before going home to Alecrast. In the long run, work was work as I was ready to dust the helm controls of the pilot seats until I heard more music blaring in the bridge. I wasn't about to be goaded into temptation as I was ignoring it while I was busy polishing the screens of the helm controls just to make them more appealing on the _Kurokage_. When I was still resuming my work, I was trying hard not to dance to the music as I was covering my ears to drown it out. I had work to do as I wasn't about to shirk my duties here on the ship until I noticed Kevin coming into the bridge to see what I was doing. Still, I wasn't about to be deterred by listening to music while dancing to it as I found it to be frivolous, for I had rules about what I set across if I was going to be on the _Kurokage_ the rest of the way home to Alecrast. It was something that I had to live by as I wanted to maintain a strict code of conduct that I imposed on myself. I wasn't about to be bogged down by frivolity anytime soon as I had a ship to clean up while staying in it for a while.

"You're not grooving to the music, are you?" said Kevin.

"There's no time for me to do so," I said. "Besides, if we're here on business where we are on Albarn, I would rather impose my mode of strict work and edict or else the job will never get done."

"Does Dean know that you're on the bridge cleaning up the mess when it's mine and Nicholas' job to do so?"

"I have my reasons to do my part, Kevin. I can't be shirking my work or dancing all over the place like a lab rat that drank a cup of coffee in its cage. Still, I have to pull my weight like the rest of us, but I can't be distracted by dancing and other things right now."

"Last time you went without not using your raw power or hidden talents, you got pissy with Dean while you two were on Yock Island at the time. In the end, you'll appreciate what is given to you the moment you get out there and dance your ass off."

I left the bridge as I didn't want to hear any more of what I would be made to do during my stay here on Albarn. When I sprinted out of the ship, I saw the rain stopping as the weather was starting to heat up from the upcoming dry spell that was about to cripple Albarn with such a powerful drought that was imminent on that planet. Still, I wanted to veer away from such temptations as I was walking towards the town next to the lake the _Kurokage_ was parked at. It was a place of debauchery as it also had the same problem that was once rampant in the Kingdom by the River a few months back. When I walked towards a place known as the Roman Spike, it was none other than a place that had dancers dancing for money while entertaining the crowd with their money to give to them.

When I went inside, I was seeing the venture that was about to be put on display as it was featuring male dancers on stage. The sight of men decked out in their leather clothes in all their testosterone glory were making the women squeal with delight while throwing some of their cash at them. I didn't want anything to do with what went on in this bar as I was ready to leave quietly. Just as I was about to do so, I saw the bouncer grab me as he was a muscular one who wasn't about to allow me to leave quietly, for I was about to be thrown into the mix of men dancing on stage with the wafting smell of testosterone filling the bar all over the place.

"You're making a mistake," I said as I was being pulled towards the interior of the stage. "I'm not one of your performers and it's bad karma to put me in such a predicament like this."

"You're a dude under that nightie, aren't you?" said the bouncer. "Anyway, you're up next after Sexy Lex gets done with his fireman routine."

"Why did I get into such a predicament like this...?"

"Sorry, pal, but you gotta shake what you're made of like the rest of us men and this doesn't end with the people from _Magic Mike_."

"You're still making a mistake!"

It was too late as I was hauled away by the bouncer in which I would enter the stage dressed up for a bad case of embarrassment looming. I wanted to get out of the bar as I wanted to get back to the _Kurokage_ as soon as possible, but my antics would end up being scrutinized than praised in the end...

* * *

Reiko was out of the _Kurokage_ as she was worried about me for being gone for so long. With the heat slowly rising during the dry spell, she wasn't about to let it get to her as she was being accompanied by Kevin and Gadreel, who were on hand into protecting her from those who had a knack for stealing women to become sex workers. The town near the lake was a seedy one indeed as the sight of women dressed in skimpy clothing selling themselves for sex appalled them very badly, for it was the norm that came along all across Albarn.

"Are the women really like that?" asked Reiko.

"They're always like that, Lady Reiko," said Gadreel. "It's just the way they work here on this planet."

"There are no better options for them, are there?"

"Nope, but it's the way things are for women who have no other jobs than being part of a pimp's entourage."

"I wonder what's inside of that place in there..."

Reiko walked ahead as she went into the Roman Spike in which she was seeing several men dance on stage shirtless in various career outfits. She even noticed several women in the crowd throw their money at the performers as they were busy gyrating all over the place with the pop music blaring everywhere in the bar. It was a plethora of performers that were dancing all over the place as Reiko was seeing the dancers finish up their act and leave the stage. By the time Kevin and Gadreel accompanied her into the bar, they saw the next performer appear as it was none other than me dressed up in black with a white shirt mixed into the ensemble I wore. Reiko didn't know what to think as she noticed me getting ready to face my worst form of embarrassment that was put onto me in the first place, for I was most likely to be dancing in front of many women who were willing to throw their cash at me on stage.

"Holy crap...," said Kevin as he was staring at me in the center of the stage. "That's Sam, alright."

"He's dressed in black to perform like this?" said Reiko.

"He's doing what he's made to do in order to save Albarn from an imminent drought," said Gadreel.

"At first, I thought the planet was going through a dry spell..."

"Hey, the music's starting," said the bouncer as he was standing near the doors.

I was hearing the music blare over the bar as I was ready to overcome the embarrassment that I was put under in which I had to do this to save Albarn from a drought. With the temptation of me dancing to the beat, I was ready to go as I was most likely to strip off my coat and hat while removing my vest. By the time I took off my white shirt, I was taking off fast as I was simply dancing to the beat of the music that was going so far. The moves I had were doing more than enticing the women in the crowd who threw their cash at me as I noticed Reiko stare at me with such a strange look on her face. The sight of me gyrating on stage began to have an impact on her as she was feeling the urge to have me take her before the day was over. The dancing moves I did were simply powerful enough to bring the crowd to their knees as I was pulling all the stops to have everyone cheer at me.

By the time Dean caught up with Reiko, Kevin, and Gadreel, he noticed me dancing on stage as I was on fire and overcoming my embarrassment so far. When he saw me still pulling off my dance moves, he gave the thumbs-up as he was happy that I wasn't acting like a sourpuss all the live long, for I needed such entertainment to give me leverage in tune with the raw power that I had in me. By the time the music stopped, I also took a bow as the crowd cheered the moment I picked up the cash I had thrown at me. When I left the stage and walked towards everyone in the back, I saw Reiko stare at me in which she was feeling the urge to have me conquer her body the moment we all got back to the _Kurokage_. I wasn't angry or embarrassed as I noticed the bouncer gathering my coat, vest, and shirt that I wore on stage in which he was more than likely to be there to welcome me here to the Roman Spike again soon enough.

"I never saw anything like that since the Galactic Ally performed here ten years ago," said the bouncer. "I guess that you have more moves than what's been seen in that ancient movie, _Magic Mike_."

"Look on the bright side, at least I didn't leave the stage," I said.

"Bravo, Sammy," said Dean as he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "And you thought dancing was frivolous... At least you pulled off some moves to get the crowd going."

"Just let me get my clothes first, alright?"

"I hate to say it, but some guy with a samurai sword made off with your clothes before you went on stage. He even said that he's part of the Order of Letters just like you."

"Leave it to Castiel to steal your clothes," said Kevin.

"We should get going," said Gadreel. "Besides, it's almost time for lunch and we all need it before we do anything next."

"How about some rice balls?" said Reiko. "I'll make them for all of you so you don't have to worry too much."

I saw Reiko blush at me as I led the way out of the Roman Spike and back towards the _Kurokage_ for further parts of the day. When we all got outside, we saw the rain pouring down as it wasn't about to stop anytime soon. When we went towards the _Kurokage_ , we saw the people from the bar get outside and enjoyed the largest form of cloudburst that came all over the town and lake that was next to it, for the rain itself was a godsend that was pouring all over Albarn's areas as we speak...

* * *

Ginryu was in Crowley's hospital room as he was noticing an improvement in the former King of Hell's condition after the attack in Akatsuki two days ago. Even though the demon, who was now human for a while, began to recover from the attack in the teahouse, he wasn't about to let Darbus and his creations get away with what they did, for they were on his attack list so far. Even though he was functioning, he wasn't out of the woods yet as he noticed Kazuo coming in here in which he was stern and steely for an Elf who lost his brother several months back. Of all the people who lived and passed on, Crowley feared the presence of Kazuo the most as he was no stranger of seeing the Medic General of the Medical Corps standing in his presence for no reason but to examine him from top to bottom.

"Alright, Habanero, do you worst," said Crowley. "I know that you're itching to dissect me after putting your friends through the ringer centuries ago."

"I didn't come here to dissect you, Crowley," said Kazuo. "I came here to run some tests on you in your human form and besides, weren't you meant to be loved?"

"Oh, just stick something down my throat and have me gag!"

"I wouldn't be that way if I were you," said Ginryu. "Even though you're not ready to have your demonic mojo back, you still have it steady as a human."

"The reason why I'm not having my mojo put back in me is because I don't want to be a moving target for Milverton and his cronies wanting to use me for a bull's-eye to fire their arrows in my ass."

"Speaking of your ass, when was the last time you had a physical?" said Kazuo. "For someone who passes for middle-age, he has to have his lower parts checked every once in a while or else you'll have problems that are far more worse than your antics in the Elder Days."

Crowley just stuck his tongue out at Kazuo as he grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. screen that was above his hospital bed. It wasn't long until the news came on in which there was something out of the ordinary that fit the bill of the weird so far, for all eyes were looking at Albarn with greying skies everywhere all over it. Even Ginryu was seeing the images on screen as Albarn was overwhelmed with rain after experiencing several dry spells over the years.

"...The rain on Albarn continues to pour as it was also a godsend to those who have been choked by the water taxes by the leaders of the regions on that planet," said a newscaster. "In the past five years, the planet, known throughout the entire Ashizoka System as the Sin City of all planets, Albarn has experienced a series of dry spells that crippled the planet's economy and caused the tax money from the water to be hoarded by the leaders who thrived on the corruption of what they were raising on the people who lived there. Strangely, the weather phenomenon on Albarn had been caused by what is called by a divine force from Heaven in which the rain is refusing to stop after being crippled by a mess of dry spells. There will be further coverage on the rainfall that's quenching Albarn, but first the stock market report..."

Crowley turned off the t.v. as he was laying back down in his hospital bed. After hearing about the rainfall on Albarn not stopping, he wasn't ready to hear the rest of the report as he was still reeling from what happened to him in Akatsuki the moment Darbus' soulless dolls came there to attack the townsfolk there. Even Ginryu and Kazuo were concerned about what went on in Akatsuki as they were also concerned about the huge rainfall on Albarn not too long ago, for it was something that was a miracle that occurred in the form of my raw power on the horizon.

"Sam had something to do with this..." said Ginryu. "His raw power in thr form of dancing all over the place was more than enough to quench Albarn from its dry spell, but it won't be long until he and Reiko are taken to the Shrine of the Ancients to make love to one another there in order to make that planet functional once again."

"So, Moose 2.0's been playing raindance on Albarn while the rest of us are suffering by that coldhearted prick and his soulless dolls?!" yelled Crowley as he was starting to feel a pain in his side.

"Don't even try to get out of bed, Crowley," said Kazuo. "So far, you're suffering from body aches since your surgery, but after you get enough rest, it's time for a thorough examination in mind."

"You're gonna fist me, aren't you?"

"It's only to check your prostate, bowels, kidneys, and colon. But for now, you got your ass kicked when a suicide bomber showed up in your teahouse, but the imprint of raw power in your back saved you from being obliterated at the last minute."

"That's a reprieve for me..., but is there any jello here?"

"No, but there's some pudding on the side..."

Crowley was still reeling from his injuries as he was also contemplating his revenge against Darbus for sending his artificial dolls towards his teahouse and killing the customers in there. In his mindset, his beef against the arrogant aristocrat was getting personal as he also wanted revenge for the death of his boss, who lost her life in the blast, for he wasn't about to be stuck in his hospital room forever...

* * *

We were safe in the _Kurokage_ as the rain continued to pour all over the place throughout Albarn with the promise of preventing a drought on that planet. By the time Reiko and I were in our quarters, we were soaked to the bone as we stripped off our clothes and stepped into the shower, where we turned on the hot water to clean ourselves up after what happened earlier. Even when the both of us were cleaning ourselves with soap and hair care, we were looking at one another as we were most likely to be wanting ourselves a lot more than anything. By the time we rinsed ourselves off in the shower, we stepped out of it as we put on our nightclothes after being in the rain for too long. When we went out of our bathroom and into our bed, we were huddling under the covers as we were warm from enduring the rain that poured all over Albarn.

"I never expected you to dance on stage before," said Reiko as she was laying next to me.

"I thought it would be a terrible embarrassment, but I also read something from the books that kept me occupied on Gehenna many years ago," I said.

"Were there any folktales about the rain?"

"During the Ancient Days, most Native Americans took part in raindances in order to bolster the weather to quench the earth back then."

"Well, your dance moves _did_ quench Albarn after many years of dealing with dry spells from time to time."

"According to what I heard earlier, there's the Shrine of the Ancients that is on the other side of the lake, but we'll end up going there to do our duty so that the raw power will be a sign of what would be coming forth to us."

"Oh, Sammy..."

I held Reiko in my arms as we were falling asleep in the bed after dealing with what went on in the town near the lake earlier. With the rain pouring down in bursts, Albarn wasn't about to lose the water yet as it was relieved after enduring five years of dry spells that crippled the economy and overtaxed the poor. Sooner or later, the leaders of this planet would soon see what my raw power was meant to do as the time to fulfill my next task was consisting of having me and Reiko make love to one another in the Shrine of the Ancients to release the surge of power to put Albarn towards a new age of renewal on the horizon...

* * *

Dean was seeing the rain pour down as he saw the lake slowly filling up to par from outside. He never expected to see such rain coming down in droves before as Albarn was seeing only dark clouds instead of constant dry spells all the live long. Still, it would be a while until the rain stopped, but for now, he enjoyed the weather outside as it was a godsend to see it quenching Albarn with its watery rescue in the form of what I had within me. Just as he was about to go towards his quarters, he noticed Castiel sitting in the captain's chair as he was concerned about Visenya's antics that propelled us to come towards Albarn in the first place, for our job wasn't over just yet.

"You're still rambling about the rain like the rest of us, aren't you?" said Dean.

"Sam may have used his talents to save Albarn from a lifelong drought, but his task isn't over," said Castiel. "In the Shrine of Ancients, he and Reiko must make love to one another in which the burst of raw power will help this planet from its curse of dry spells."

"Are you saying that Sam's raindancing is only temporary?"

"The rain brought on by his abilities may have quenched this planet, but not all the way when the leaders are still adamant into taxing their citizens in the regions here."

"That's what Visenya told me when those asshats who run Albarn tax the citizens the moment they are caught using water without permission."

"It's about to get worse the moment trouble is looming on the horizon in the form of some familiar soulless dolls who attacked Yukishiro and the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina a few days ago and in Akatsuki on Alecrast. Darbus Toller now knows about Sam and Reiko's comeback, but he's not about to give up his status as a celebrity just yet. He'll stop at nothing to perfect and produce his Master Race to take over the entire Ashizoka System if we're not careful."

"And we'll protect Sam and his family from Darbus and his soulless dolls from harm, even if it meant by sacrificing my life to protect them from mortal danger. I know that I hadn't seen them in six months, but I hope that they will show Darbus that all of us are willing to oust him after what he did. I also heard about how Crowley got nailed, but he lived when his teahouse got blown up with his customers dying on the spot because of that arrogant prick's artificial creations now running amok. It can't continue and sooner or later, Darbus will feel the heat of scrutiny if he's not careful to cover his tracks carefully."

Dean was making a point about securing me and my family clearly as he didn't want us to fall under such further harm whatsoever. Still, we had tasks to do, but the journey to Alecrast still stood in order to regain what was lost and to oust Darbus towards prison for his crimes in the end...

 **To be continued...**


	12. The Shrine of the Ancients

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 12: The Shrine of the Ancients**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a calm night in the Albarnian region of Quentalu, where the capital of Raellus was sitting at. In his office, the chieftain of the region was seeing the rain pour down as it was a relief, but over the past five years, he ignored the dry spells as it was the perfect time to tax those who used the water on this planet for too long. Everything was going smoothly when those who were unfortunate were paying the water tax to line the pockets of the who were on board with keeping everything as is until the rain arrived without warning. Just as the Chieftain of Quentalu was about to get ready for bed, he saw the door open as the presence of a middle-aged man with a grey mustache and hair walked into the room. The man himself was armed with a few of Darbus' soulless dolls with him as he wasn't too happy with what was going on here all over Albarn, for he would soon report to the man he did business with soon enough.

"Cyrus Truax, I presume," said the Chieftain in a shaky voice. "I never expected you to come here so late."

"Your failure into taxing everyone for using the remaining water on this planet has failed and for that, you will suffer the consequences," said the middle-aged man.

"Yes, yes he will," said the people around him.

"Your failure in preventing the future rain to fall here will cost you dearly, for Lord Darbus will be happy to see you dead on arrival."

"But I have a family, General Truax. You can't just kill me on the spot."

"Is that so? Sooner or later, the rains will stop and it will never rain again. That's how it works and that's how it is on Albarn."

"But everyone's been welcoming the rain since it came down and we're all powerless to stop the people's decision here after it appeared to quench this planet."

"All the same, the rain's bad for business and I'm there to turn off the tap so that the cash flow to the other leaders of Albarn can continue without delay."

With that, Truax stabbed the Chieftain in the chest with his sword as the latter fell to the floor until his dying breath. As a former general of the Westerian Army that had been disgraced and discharged, he was on a roll the moment he got a word from Darbus Toller and his rising popularity among the masses. When he was standing the Chieftain's dead body in a pool of blood, he left as he was leaving a trail of bloody footprints towards the door to the hallway. When he was out the door, he was seeing the rain still going as it was a nuisance fo those who thrived on the corruption that was part of the inner workings of Albarn's politics in the making. General Truax, who was on a roll with his soulless dolls in tow, was ready to eliminate those that refused to bow down to the corrupt leaders who once thrived on the taxation due to the dry spells that occurred here. When he saw the news report about the rain continuing to pour throughout Albarn, he saw several people dancing in the streets as they were welcoming it after suffering from the dry spells for a long time now. Seeing the reports of the rain still going throughout the whole planet was bad for business as Truax was most likely to be seeking the source of what brought it here in the first place.

"Leave it to the rain to cause a damper on things," he said as he was seeing the news report that was on the screen in the hallway. "Everyone here knows that the rain's bad for business, so I suggest that they turn off the tap and fill the coffers of the leaders that are here on this planet."

Truax was walking towards the door as he was outside in the rain. He viewed it to be a nuisance as he was also most likely to be going towards whoever was bringing it forward in the first place after the planet endured five years of dry spells. In due time, he would see the rain on this planet disappear as the taxing on water would continue without delay, for this wasn't over the moment he would locate the true cause of the rain that was falling since yesterday now...

* * *

Gadreel was up as he was outside seeing the rain pour down in droves. Dressed up in a raincoat and hat, he was seeing the raindrops coming down all over the place in the town we were all in as he was going towards the lake that was slowly filling up after enduring years of dry spells here on Albarn. Just yesterday, the lake was nearly empty, but after the rain was there, it was slowly filing up to the brim on the shore as Gadreel was on hand into observing the weather. When he went inside of the _Kurokage_ , he saw all of us at work as the rain was too much for us since yesterday. Even I was wanting the rain to stop for a brief moment as I saw it falling from outside, for it may have been a curse for us, but a godsend to those who were wanting it to fall in order to quench the dry spells that went on for five years.

"It's been raining like this since yesterday," said Gadreel.

"If only I refrained from dancing...," I said.

"If you hadn't done it, this planet would've become a desert wasteland. Still, there are reports of people welcoming the rain, but there will be opposition in the form of someone who wanted to keep everything as is."

"What actually happened?"

"One of the Chieftains who were overtaxing the people due to the water has been killed in his home. The person who killed him was a former general of the Westerian Army."

"Does Shion know about this?"

"She does, but the general who killed the chieftain in his home goes by the name of Cyrus Truax, who was a general that rose to prominence, only to bring disdain to those who oppose him. After his insensitive remarks about the indigenous populations on many planets, he was stripped of his rank and discharged from the Westerian Army, only to be free with high hopes of humanity rising on top. Still, the man who has grandeur and support for Darbus Toller is dangerous, but he is surrounded by his right-hand man, Rodney Grellis, and his son, Virgil. All three are wanted criminals who have pined for the arrival of the Master Race that would soon dominate the entire Ashizoka System and those who oppose the will of Darbus will end up getting killed on sight."

Gadreel's words of warning were a wake-up call that had their reasons to keep me on my toes as I couldn't let the Master Race dominate the entire Ashizoka System. With Darbus Toller's artificial creations gaining ground in the western part, all of us had to up the ante with what was going on here as the factor of corruption and fame were inching closer to domination of the Master Race. Still, our work on Albarn wasn't finished as I was staring at the old patch of ruins that were on the other side of the lake. The fixation on them were enticing me to go there as I was most likely to fulfill my duty into turning this planet into a much prosperous one without the very influence of corruption anywhere. When I got back towards my quarters, I noticed Reiko with the twins on the bed as they were laying there staring at me. Both toddlers were quite a handful as I noticed Ghimru putting his hands up just to have me pick him up. He was the most lively one as I also noticed Aora inching towards me to have me do the same.

"One at a time, boys," I said.

"Papa!" cried Ghimru as he was bouncing on the bed.

"My little ones... I bet that you two are still giving your mother a hard time."

"No, they're not, Sammy," said Reiko as she picked up Aora in which he sat in her lap. "They're a handful, but they're not without their perks."

"And here's to the proverbial mama's boy there," I saw Aora smiling with his front teeth as he was most likely to be laughing while sitting. "I bet that you would be happier when you are much older in mind."

"They're still babies after all. As for Ghimru, he's lively when it comes to you picking him up."

"Don't forget, he's also a hair puller."

I saw Ghimru inch towards me as I picked him up in my arms. For someone his age, I had a feeling that my fair-haired son would start an early growth spurt by the time he would reach five as I saw him grab at my hair. I didn't mind it as I was happy that both of my sons have reached a time when they were considered to be ready for toilet training and eating small crunchy bites. It was a time for family for us as we couldn't get enough of seeing the twins in toddler form. By the time I noticed Ghimru squirming in my arms, I set him down on the floor as I noticed him walking on his wobbly legs and feet in which he was walking towards the bathroom. For someone who turned a year old, Ghimru was no stranger to going towards the toilet as he noticed the footstool near the sink in which he wanted to use it right away to stand on. When I crept towards the bathroom, I saw him take off his diaper as he scooted the footstool towards the toilet in which I went in and lifted up the toilet seat so he could do his tiny business.

At that moment, I noticed Ghimru tinkling above the toilet as he was starting to get a little independent for his age, but I didn't want him to do too much when I later flushed the toilet. With his old diaper thrown away, I scooped him up as I took him out of the bathroom and set him on the bed to put a clean one on him. Even Reiko was astonished to see him with such a strong sense of independence as it was a starter for further things for him to do. Even Aora was wanting to follow his brother as he got out of Reiko's lap and wandered off the bed to do what Ghimru did earlier. Reiko didn't know what to think as she saw Aora walk towards the bathroom and took off his diaper to do the same, but he was climbing towards the toilet seat and sitting on the edge of it. I went in there to make sure that he didn't fall in there as he was doing his business pooping in the toilet.

Luckily, I was on hand to get some flushable cleaning wipes to clean his bottom after he finished up the moment I later flushed the toilet the second time. With my hands washed over the sink and the old diaper thrown away, I dried them off with the hand towel as I scooped up Aora from the toilet seat as I took him out of the bathroom and placed him on the bed to get a diaper change like his brother. I never expected both boys to be showing an independent streak, but they weren't babies for too long as I was seeing them stare at me for the longest time.

"Well, your toilet training is beginning early, but the two of you are gonna have to use the squat toilet next to the standard one," I said as I put a fresh diaper on Aora's bottom.

"They'll use it eventually, Sammy," said Reiko as she was holding Ghimru in her arms.

"They're starting too early, but for now, they're gonna have to use the squat toilet to do their business with a small little potty chair over it, so they won't fall in there."

"According to what Brother told me, you were independent at their age when you used the toilet, but you mainly took off your diaper to do it."

"Sam, you're needed, so I suggest that you get your ass up on the bridge," said Dean over the intercom. "Besides, the task here on Albarn ain't done just yet."

I left our quarters as I went towards the bridge in which I saw Dean sitting in the captain's chair staring at the rain on screen. We also noticed the Shrine of the Ancients standing on the other side of the lake as it was untouched for centuries. Still, it was an opportunity for me to go towards it as I was most likely to be going there anyway. The sight of it was untouched for the longest time as I was ready to go there the moment the rain stopped for a brief moment. It was something that had to be looked into as I noticed the rain stopping for a while when the sun shined through the clouds and reflected on the lake where the _Kurokage_ was parked next to it. Still, I was most likely to be ready for what is thrown at me as I even had to do my duty as part of the Destiny of Worlds as well.

"It finally stopped..., but it'll come straight back in another downpour," said Dean.

"As soon as we get across the lake, we'll explore the Shrine of the Ancients," I said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but if you and Reiko are going there, you're _not_ going alone because of the factor of Darbus and his soulless dolls causing a lot of crap down the chute. In the long run, Kevin and Gadreel will be accompanying the two of you there 'cause there's been word about Cyrus Truax crawling all over Albarn killing those who failed in their bid to tax the population here on this planet."

"I heard all about it, but in the end, the former general of the Westerian Army will get an earful from Shion and those who want him shoved towards either Belbe Citadel on Gehenna or Shark Island on Alecrast."

"There's a prison in this part of the Ashizoka System and it's called Kettle Island on Trost. The place is a prison surrounded by lava and the death penalty for those who are convicted of murder or treason get to be dunked forever in it and no one will ever miss them for their crimes."

"Still, we have work to do..."

I was going towards the balcony area as I got out a boat for me and Reiko to sail in towards the Shrine of the Ancients. Still, we had our duties to fulfill, but the notion of bringing Kevin and Gadreel would be trouble for us as I noticed Reiko coming towards me with a few things for us to take to the Shrine of the Ancients for tonight's private evening together. Just as we were about to go into the boat, we noticed Kevin jumping into the boat as he wasn't about to let us out of our sights just yet. As usual, he was determined to keep watch over us as we were most likely to be going against our own wishes so far.

"Sorry, but there's no way in hell that you're leaving me out on a boat trip," he said.

"Once again, you tag along on this excursion of ours," I said.

"I'm hoping that there's a babysitter for the twins," said Reiko worriedly.

"Gadreel would've came along, but he didn't want to shirk his duties into watching the twins," said Kevin. "Anyway, he's not the only one who's on hand into watching over them while we go to the Shrine of the Ancients."

"And we'll do it," I said. "After all that rain, there's going to be a full moon on the horizon tonight."

I was no stranger into sensing the weather and moon phases as I pushed the boat outside and onwards to the shore of the lake. At that time, I shoved it towards the lake as I got in there along with Reiko and Kevin in tow. When we casted off into the lake, we were seeing it clearly after it was filled up from the rainfall it had, for it was renewed by the cloudbursts that saved it from a further dry spell in the making. During our journey to the lake, I noticed several familiar people with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin emerge as they were spying on us the moment we were going towards the Shrine of the Ancients on the other side of the lake. Kevin noticed them to be part of Darbus' artificial creations as they were made in the same image as the women he saw during that trip to Swamp Bottom several months back. The same soulless stares from the men dressed in gold armor were the same calling card of the women who surrounded themselves around Darbus quite a few times. It was something that was troubling, but we had to soldier on the tasks at hand if we were going to go home back to Alecrast soon enough.

"It's Darbus' grunts on the horizon," said Kevin as he was disgusted at the fact that the artificial creations were there watching our every move here on Albarn. "They're not defenseless, but they might have guns on them, so we need to be careful."

"They were the same people that were there on Shiganshina as well," I said as I was rowing the boat in the lake. "Therefore, it's fleeting that we have to deal with those creations, but in the end, they'll always be the same soulless dolls that are only there to do Darbus' dirty work."

"Sammy, over there!" cried Reiko as she saw three of the artificial creations armed with crossbows that were poised to shoot us in the middle of the lake. "They're gonna kill us on the spot!"

"Wait..." Kevin sees two of the soulless dolls get killed by gunfire as they fall off of the cliff. "In the end, two out of three's not bad." He sees the third one getting away until the artificial grunt got caught in a net and hauled away. "That was a close call and hat's off to whoever got the drop on Darbus' infantry that are everywhere."

"Whoever they were, it was a godsend that they showed up or else they would've killed us in the middle of the lake," I said. "Still, we can't let our guard down after what happened earlier and the one who sent those artificial creations to spy on us won't relent or tire down anytime soon. They only obey one man alone and that's Darbus Toller himself."

I was making my point clear about the artificial creations that showed up here on Albarn as they were nothing but a primal nuisance that were most likely to be populating the entire Ashizoka with the rest of the Master Race in such a damning arsenal. As for the boat ride to the other side of the lake, we were continuing without further delays as the time to visit the Shrine of the Ancients was at the ready the moment we were going there to fulfill our duty on this planet, for we would soon leave for home afterwards the moment the journey to Alecrast will resume without further delay in mind...

* * *

The artificial grunt who was caught earlier was dangling in a tree as he was surrounded by three strange men that were dressed in different sets of clothing. The ringleader was dressed up in ninja garb as he had lavender hair and blue eyes. The second one was dressed in Chinese clothing with a pair of sunglasses on his face as he had black hair and teal eyes. Finally, the third one was dressed up in blue Victorian clothing as he had silver hair and purple eyes. All three were strange, but they were a couple of mutts in the form of angelic and demonic blood flowing in their veins. The leader of the group was getting out his _kunai_ as he was ready to kill the artificial survivor that was strung up in a tree earlier, for he wasn't too fond of what the rest of the soulless dolls were doing all over the Ashizoka System.

"Look what we have here," he said as he was staring at the artificial creation that was dangling in the tree. "We caught another one of Cyrus Truax's poster boys he got from that ass-clown, Darbus Toller himself."

"He looks a little off," said the young man in Victorian clothing. "Perhaps he's not getting enough vitamin D like the rest of the normal humans."

"The artificial human is known for his or her blond hair, blue eyes, and pale porcelain skin, Ichabod. In the end, this guy's gonna get it coming just like the rest who are threatening to take over the Ashizoka System against the Divine Couple's wishes. Sooner or later, Darbus Toller and anyone else who support his ideals will end up trounced in the mud."

"No, no they won't," said the survivor that dangled in the tree. "Lord Darbus and his followers will be supreme."

"Oh, bite me!" said the man in Chinese clothing, "We all know that Darbus was responsible for the death of Ippei Mitani and he ousted the Divine Couple and their children out of Alecrast six months ago. We all know that the bastard got away with murder and ousting that family, but he's been gaining ground in his meteoric rise to stardom ever since."

"Even though Darbus got away with murder, he's not gonna get away with what he's doing when he brought his soulless dolls in every part of the Ashizoka System against the wishes of the local leaders and the Order of Letters, Leopold. Sooner or later, Darbus will suffer a dark and impending death at the hands of those he opposed. As for our survivor in the tree...," the man slashes the survivor in the throat as blood flowed out of him. "He's as good as dead when it comes to his undying loyalty to a man we all loathe."

"Isn't that a little harsh, Gilbert?"

"No, but Darbus' dolls won't see the light of day when we get through with them. No one goes against the ones chosen by destiny and gets away with it, and that includes the same sick bastard who is willing to go the extra mile to cement his status as overlord of the entire Ashizoka System. With Visenya calling the shots into diverting that ship to where it goes next, we'll see the chosen two complete the tasks at hand in which they might even stick it in Milverton as well. We all need to propel the Destiny of Worlds into stopping Darbus Toller first, for he'll be the first one to go after what he did and got away with murder in mind."

All three men watched the survivor in the tree be exsanguinated to death as it was a sick form of justice on their part to go against Darbus and his artificial creations that form his Master Race. Still, they were bizarre, but they had their reasons to fight at our side as they were very old, but maintained a youthful image and appearance over the centuries. When Gilbert walked towards the cliff, he was seeing us cross the lake as we were on our way to where the Shrine of the Ancients was at. With a hint of charisma, he viewed me and Reiko as the Divine Couple as we had our purpose cemented in stone long before we were born to begin with. As for the factor with dealing with Darbus Toller and his Master Race, he would have a lot of guts to get rid of them as they were a threat that needed to be weeded out directly in the end...

* * *

The boat we were in stopped at the shore of the other side of the lake as we got off and were walking towards an old castle that wasn't used in years. The feel of it was rustic as we all went inside of the interior in which it was none other than an old shrine that could put Kripke Shrine to shame. With a set of prayer bells over a collecting trough near the entrance of the main house, it was far different than what we saw in Kripke Shrine on Alecrast as it was old and ancient, or so we thought... By the time we went inside of the interior house of the shrine the moment we all took off our shoes, we saw it to be clean the moment some fresh wood stain was painted on the floor to prevent it from withering through. There was even the maintenance of the doors and other things as it was swept up and cleaned as if someone lived here over the years. I even noticed the Buddha and other gods and goddesses statues all polished up as I noticed a can of furniture polish and a rag next to the Tsukiyomi statue.

"Someone's been here keeping the place clean," I said.

"Whoever it might be, let's hope that he or she takes good care of this place," said Reiko.

"The main room might not be the only place that is cleaned up around here," said Kevin.

With that notion in mind, I decided to look around the shrine as I went towards the bathroom, where a large pool had been kept clean and didn't attract any moss or algae in it. Even the set of toilets were cleaned as I noticed the water in the standard and squat ones blue due to the bowl cleaning pads that were put in there to keep it sanitized. There was also the stocking of such toiletries that mainly featured toilet paper, toothbrushes, condoms, toothpastes, numerous hair care products, and body washes. Whoever stayed here made sure that the bathroom was stocked as I left it in which I rejoined Reiko and Kevin in the kitchen where they noticed several bags of rice and _nori_ packets were kept on the shelves along with a plethora of instant ramen in a cup that was put on the shelf. There was also the many cans of chili and ravioli in the shelf as it was stacked up neatly next to the cereal that was in boxes that was meant to be eaten. It wasn't long until Reiko noticed the fridge as she opened it up to see the many gallons of milk that have been recently bought to complement on the cereal on the shelf, for whoever lived here was someone that didn't want to live without any form of necessities in this shrine.

"Whoever lived here didn't want to go hungry, did they?" said Reiko.

"The ones who live here in this shrine have their reasons to keep it clean and running so far," I said.

"Still, they have canned things in the shelves, but they could at least have a home-cooked meal every once in a while."

"We've got company," said Kevin as he heard voices coming into the main part of the shrine.

I heard footsteps approaching the kitchen as I noticed the true runners of the Shrine of the Ancients coming in here while taking off their shoes before stepping in here even further. The ringleader of the trio noticed our shoes here as he didn't get out his weapons at this time. He knew that Reiko and I were coming as we were there to fulfill our duty here on this night of the full moon. With his two cohorts standing at his side, all three were noticing us coming out of the kitchen as Kevin was starting to get suspicious of the ones who kept the shrine clean over the years.

"There's no need to be suspicious, 'cause we're all on the same side here," said Gilbert.

"Are you the owners of this shrine?" asked Kevin.

"We've been living here for years, or perhaps centuries," said Leopold.

"Still, you keep this place clean for a number of reasons," I said. "In the end, you three end up living here for the longest time."

"Excellent deduction, Sam Winchester," said Gilbert. "Still, we three 'mutts' who were born of both angelic and demonic lineage stayed put 'cause the new head honcho of Hell isn't too fond of those who crawl all over the place with mixed blood in them."

"And you're living here in this shrine?" said Reiko.

"It's the only home we have," said Ichabod. "Still, we get by on winning at the cash machines, poker games, and even go dumpster diving for coupons just to keep the place stocked so we don't have to go hungry or without the main necessities all the live long. Still, you two and your bodyguard are here just in time for the full moon, but the asshat who sent those dolls to cramp our surroundings isn't too happy with you coming here to Albarn with the rain and all."

"Once again, Sam and Reiko have to get in on tonight, but I won't be intruding on them while they're doing it," said Kevin. "Besides, it's bad karma to do that."

"Hey, you can't butt in, so I suggest that you take a load off and have a cup of instant ramen," said Leopold. "It's a surefire way to fill up and not worry about anything at the same time."

We were mainly welcomed by the three caretakers of the Shrine of the Ancients as we were most likely to be shown the rest of the place in mind. When we went towards a vast area in one of the rooms, we saw an altar at the end of it as there was also the same mural that was similar to the one that we saw in the Yock Island ruins on Stohess. There was also a vast futon in it as it was a decorative one with flowers and leaves woven onto the blanket and pillows. It was our place to sleep and to make love to one another as I was staring at Reiko with such a primal urge within my very well-being.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Gilbert.

"It's a beautiful room," said Reiko.

"I bet that you and Sam are gonna really get it on tonight due to the full moon here on Albarn," said Kevin. "Besides, without your sensual energies mingling in the form of the raw power, some planets would've been hit with a load of problems like the dry spells here."

"It's just it," said Leopold. "Everyone knows that the ones chosen by destiny must make love to one another in which that power can save a planet or certain areas from harm, but if Darbus gets his way by making you two go into hiding forever, then the whole universe would be screwed."

"He's right about that one," said Ichabod. "Still, those guys who bring in the life-size Kens and Barbies aren't the type to mess around, so I suggest that you wrap this one up before those asshats even try to go and bust up this place."

Reiko and I were poised to do our duty as we had so much to do so far on this night in the Shrine of the Ancients. Still, we were put towards our positions as the Destiny of Worlds now more than ever as we had to do more to stop any form of evil from causing harm to the entire Ashizoka System in the making. It was our only ideals that were fit for us, for we had our purpose as the Destiny of Worlds to think about so far...

* * *

Shion was in her office at the Order's main headquarters on Westeros as she was looking at the files that contained information that involved the disgraced general, Cyrus Truax, on the sly. As usual, she was on top of things as she didn't want to lose sight of the man who has now allied himself to Darbus Toller and his machinations altogether. When she went towards her mail, she picks up a letter as she opens it up and reads it with such intuition in mind. At that moment, she was getting tense as she read about the presence of Darbus' artificial creations picking up steam in her part of the Ashizoka System directly. This time, the presence of the soulless dolls who made an appearance on Shiganshina were now there on Albarn as this was getting too far to the extreme now. Just as she was about to put up the file, she heard the door open as she noticed Quintus coming forth in which he wasn't too fond of what was happening so far.

"You're in a mode today, Quintus," she said as she stared at him the moment he was displaying a sour look on his face. "It seems that you heard about what was occurring on Albarn not too long ago."

"I thought that Dean Winchester was going home until he decided to go towards that planet of sin not too long ago," he said. "Still, he will answer for playing around too much while he's got a job to do in the form of securing his brother and his family."

"Quintus..., even though Dean wasn't doing his job this time, someone messed with the _Kurokage's_ coordinated to Alecrast in which it's already perched somewhere on Albarn so far."

"Who had the gall to do _that_ of all people?"

"According to the records that were placed in the archives, the one who would pull off such an elaborate move to have the _Kurokage_ go towards Albarn is none other than a white demon named Visenya. During the Elder Days and the Witching War afterwards, Visenya was known as the rebel demon who wasn't too fond of both her own kind and the resident archangels agreeing on the biggest prizefight between Michael and Lucifer. She was also not too happy with what went on since the passing of the Winchesters of old the moment the Witching War started up that resulted in the near destruction of Earth. Luckily, Visenya had her reasons to signal the remaining human populations of Earth to depart in which they were on their way here to this huge set of planets here."

"And that crafty demoness had the gall to hijack the _Kurokage_ and take it towards Albarn of all planets."

"Recently, Albarn was suffering from massive dry spells that led to its leaders to impose a tax on water, only to have it fail the moment the rains came along to soak it all over. As for the factor of Cyrus Truax and his supply of soulless dolls that he got from Darbus, Sam and his family are gonna have to watch their backs on this one. The general himself isn't someone that can be taken lightly due to what he did to the Chieftain of Quentalu last night, but he's also dangerous when it comes to wanting the Master Race to cleanse the entire Ashizoka System. We can't let that happen, no matter what gets thrown at us so far, for the Destiny of Worlds will come out on top to put Darbus and his supporters in their place the moment they go back home to Alecrast."

Shion made her point clear as she was banking on me going home to show Darbus who was boss the moment his popularity would be exposed like the fraud he was. Still, she had high hope in me when it came to having my honor restored when I got home, for I was most likely to be facing off against the man who caused me to leave in the first place...

* * *

Reiko and I were soaking in the bathtub after washing and rinsing ourselves off earlier. Both of us were most likely to be making love to one another in that room with the futon as we were also inclined to do our duty here in the Shrine of the Ancients here on Albarn. We were there for a reason as we were about to make love to one another on this night of the full moon before the rain came along again in droves. The calming water made me stare at Reiko as I was ready to take her before we got to the futon, but I didn't want to overshadow the moment right now after I pulled the plug out of the tub in order to drain the water. By the time we dried ourselves off with some towels and later put them into the hamper, we put on our robes as we left the bathroom and onwards to the room with the large futon in it. Both of were ready as we even noticed a small box of condoms next it the moment we were about to get ready to do our duty.

"This place is huge," said Reiko.

"This place was a promising shrine until the arrival of the endless sin and debauchery that came its way," I said. "Normally, something like this would've been decaying and useless for a derelict, but the three squatters who live here have kept it in good condition so far."

"I only hope that our home would be put in good condition when we get back to Alecrast soon..."

I was staring at Reiko directly as I was ready to take her for tonight when the full moon was out in the open. In that moment, I kissed her soft lips as I was even touching beneath her robe where her large breasts were tucked inside. In that moment, I was feeling at her soft breasts that were a feast for the eyes. By the time we took off our robes, I was noticing my member beginning to harden up as I was simply touching at the nipples of Reiko's breasts in which she was guiding my gentle hands to where the soft flesh between her legs were at. I was feeling the soft treasure as I noticed my wife wanting more of what I was doing, for I was ready to do my duty. With the covers pulled back and the box of condoms opened up, I took one out as I unwrapped it the moment I placed it on my hardened member that was waiting for it.

When I noticed Reiko laying on her back, I was on top of her as I spread her legs open and dove right inside of her. For the first time, I felt my body aching for Reiko all over as she welcomed the same in which I was moving inward and outward of her slowly. We were there together as I couldn't get enough of what Reiko had so far. I felt her legs wrapping around me as she wasn't about to let me withdraw anytime soon. I was giving my all as I was more alive than I was back in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for six months. I was brimming with energy as I began to change into my super-charged form while I was making love to Reiko. I was in control as I was even bringing my wife towards the extra length in which I was busy touching at the large breasts she had.

We were in synch with one another until we were reaching our climax that would bring us to so much further levels in mind. In that moment, a surge of light emerged from the raw power that I had as it blew a hole in the ceiling and shot towards the sky in the night. With our interlude over, I withdrew from Reiko as I removed the spent condom from my member and threw it away in the wastebasket. By the time I reverted towards my normal form, I laid back down next to Reiko as she was fully sated with what we did earlier, but we were seeing the sky covered with stars along with the full moon. Even though our duty was fulfilled, there was so much to do as we were most likely to be going towards other planets that were in dire need of our attention, for we were the Destiny of Worlds.

"You overshot your load again, Sammy," said Reiko as she was staring at the starry sky through the hole in the ceiling. "In the end, the power here will heal Albarn with plenty of rain so it won't go dry anymore."

"It's a start, but the only obstacle that stand in the way are the corruption and the leaders who peddle it all the live long," I said.

"The stars are out for the night, but the rain will come back soon..."

"Oh, dear... I bet that the three caretakers of this shrine will end up patching up the roof by the time we leave this place..."

We continued to watch the stars from the hole in the ceiling as our moment together in the room was about to be interrupted in the form of one of the caretakers who have lived here in the Shrine of the Ancients. In that moment, we noticed Leopold on top of the roof as we covered up in the blankets the moment he was staring at us after our interlude in the room. Still, he had to patch up the roof before the next onset of rain would come along as he also didn't want to intrude on our privacy as well.

"Dude, this is worse than walking in on someone's parents," he said. "I bet that after this, I'm covering up the peep show before the rain comes back."

"Mr. Leopold, there's no need to be ashamed, but you are welcome to fix it when we leave this shrine," said Reiko.

"I'll wait in the morning, Lady Reiko, but-"

"Hey, you better not be peeking at the Lord and Lady of Destiny up there on the roof!" yelled Gilbert. "Besides, you don't wanna get a bad case of evening wood, do you?!"

"I better get going before Gilbert has my ass. Besides, with that raw power that shot up from up the roof, that blast is a wake-up call that'll end up grabbing Darbus and his supporters by the short and curlies down there."

"You better do what Gilbert tells you or else you'll end up getting your ass kicked," I said.

In that moment, we saw Leopold scurry away from the roof as we didn't leave the futon for the rest of the night. Still, with our duty in full swing, we couldn't stray off the path after what went on in the past six months as we were most likely to be leaving Albarn and go towards Alecrast as planned, for it was something that we can't shirk ever again...

* * *

Dean was outside in the balcony part of the _Kurokage_ as he saw the blast of light from the Shrine of the Ancients not too long ago. Still, he knew that we had it in us to bring such a blast up in the sky on Albarn as it was also a sign that would bring its inhabitants to rebel against the corrupt leaders who taxed them due to the dry spells that went on in the past five years. By the time he went back inside, he heard the news on screen as it showed the locals rebelling against the corrupt leaders who oppressed them over the past five years or so. He never expected to see such rebellion taking place all over Albarn as the blast of raw power in the sky was more than enough to bring the people to prominence and take down the leaders who caused them such misery.

"...The blast that occurred earlier was a rallying cry to the people of Albarn," said a newscaster on screen. "In what appears to be a revolt against the elected leaders who taxed the planet's water and other resources, the people here are causing panic and havoc in the streets in which some of the local casinos have been looted and ransacked by those who have gotten fed up with the overtaxing here on Albarn itself. In other news, funeral services have been scheduled to bury the Chieftain of Quentalu after he was found stabbed to death in his mansion last night, but the protestors who opposed him will end up picketing it the moment he is laid to rest. First up-"

"Whatever floats your boat, asshat," said Dean as he turned off the screen.

"Did you hear the news just now?" said Magda as she came into the bridge all dressed in her nightgown. "That burst of raw power had caused a chain reaction when the people are revolting against the leaders here on Albarn."

"Go figure. The place once thrived on corruption, but now the people here are fed up with it."

"Sounds to me like the Marie Antoinettes of the world are letting everyone eat cake after all when the rain came down and the blast of raw power as well."

"Cake is in Shigeru's department, but around here, the people are eating pie."

"According to Kevin earlier, there's gonna be another downpour of rain soon, but as soon as we get Sam and Reiko here, we'll leave after the cloudbursts so we won't attract any attention."

"I bet that the rain won't come back until morning..., but for tonight, we're gonna be ready to collect the away team and get back into space as planned. In the meantime, we shouldn't attract too much attention right now 'cause of what the rebels are planning all over Albarn. It's a wave of change here, but it's also a wave of seeing the Destiny of Worlds getting to work on changing everything for the better."

Dean was optimistic about my purpose of leading the Ashizoka System into a golden age as he gave the thumbs-up to the sky on screen. Still, there was so much to do as the time to oust Darbus and his supporters was going into full swing one slow step at a time, for the moment was nearer than much anticipated so far...

 **To be continued...**


	13. The Raw Power That Binds

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 13: The Raw Power That Binds**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Crowley was in his hospital bed as he was recovering from his injuries the moment he was brought in after the attack in Akatsuki. Even though he was stuck here until he was ready to go, he would soon have no other choice but to go up against the Medic General of the Medical Corps, Kazuo Mitani, himself. He dreaded the presence of the High Elf with red hair as he often called him Habanero because of it. Still, he was even dreading of the bottom exam that he was going to get first thing in the morning. When he looked at the clock, it was three in the morning as he wanted to get out of bed, but he was put in his hospital bed the moment the nurses inserted another catheter in his member so he wouldn't wet the bed. Being human took a downside the moment his demonic mojo was stripped as he also didn't want it back the moment he heard of Milverton taking over Hell one slow step at a time. Even though he was wanting his mojo back in him, it wasn't meant to be as he also didn't want to be targeted by Milverton's cohorts the moment they see him and fire arrows in him.

With the lack of sleep compounding with the worry of Kazuo giving him a full-on rectal exam, he covered up in the sterile blankets as he wanted it all to blow over so he could go and air his grievances against Darbus Toller. He blamed the aristocrat for sending the artificial dolls from the Master Race to cause havoc on the village he stayed in and the teahouse he worked at as he wanted to wring his neck for causing the attack in the first place. As usual, he wasn't ready to think of it too much as he was about to fall asleep in his bed. Just as he was about to do so, he heard the door open as he saw Kazuo enter inside of his hospital room to give him the heads-up on what was going to happen to him before going to sleep.

"Back to jab at me again, Habanero?" he said as he was still reeling from his injuries.

"I didn't come here to gloat, Crowley," said Kazuo as he stood firm.

"I get why everyone in your part of the Order and the rest of the medical community call you the intimidator. You bear the cursed brandings that God marked you with in which all demons fear you because of what's on your arms."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Crowley. I'm here to inform you that in a few hours, you're about to get an examination from the bottom up as planned."

"If you even think of doing that to me, then I'll walk out of here like Peter Griffin with his pants down and no one is stopping me, Habanero."

"If you're leaving, then you'll end up making a mess with the catheter inserted between your legs. And furthermore...," Kazuo shows Crowley the brandings on his arms as they glowed with a lot of intensity. "...You're not going anywhere until you get examined from the bottom up, is that clear to you?"

Crowley nodded without saying a word as he was making a poopface that was also very embarrassing for him. Still, he was at the mercy of Kazuo as he was also not too fond of seeing the cursed brandings from God the moment he stood put in his hospital bed. With his rectal examination looming, he was about to get into worse territory as he feared the fingers in latex gloves probing and prodding his bottom, along with the camera that is often inserted into one's anal cavity to see further problems in it as well. He was dreading it as the time to be examined at the bottom was about to begin in a few hours on the sly...

* * *

The morning was a brisk one as I was cleaned up after taking a shower earlier and dressed in the same clothes from yesterday, which were also clean as well. With the time to leave Albarn on my to-do list, I was seeing the repairs of the roof in the room we stayed in as I noticed Leopold and Ichabod doing all the work to keep the Shrine of the Ancients from falling apart. At that moment, I saw Reiko dressed up in her clean clothes after getting a bath earlier as she was ready to go back to the _Kurokage_ and onward to the journey home to Alecrast. Even though we were ready Albarn, we weren't ready to forget the three caretakers who kept the shrine up and running for a long time now as we would soon come here again the moment we were going home to the castle.

"It's a shame that you guys are leaving, but if you're going home, we should bring you some instant ramen on the go," said Ichabod. "In a big way, the revolution started when everyone saw the light shoot up out of this place and it's ready to be televised."

"What kind of revolution?" asked Reiko.

"Didn't you guys hear the news?" said Leopold. "The people are acting like what went on in the Middling Days when the Frenchies decided that they had enough with Marie Antoinette and her habits that crippled the country they lived in on Earth."

"I bet that the fallen leaders are allowing the locals to eat cake after that," I said.

"That blast that shot through the roof became a sign of revolt in which the people got fed up with the corruption here on Albarn," said Ichabod. "It's everywhere, but it's also something a lot bigger than normal."

"And we'll issue out a bigger wake-up call on hand. Besides, we all have that time to travel and go home, but the rest of the tasks must be fulfilled before we return to Alecrast."

We were ready to bid the caretakers goodbye as we were going outside to meet up with Kevin, who was standing at the gate of the shrine. In such a twist of fate, we were ready to go as we noticed Gilbert coming back with a pull-cart full of laundry detergent and other things to fill the shelves of the shrine. As usual, we were leaving, but we weren't about to say goodbye yet to Gilbert and his two cohorts who were most likely to see us once again soon.

"So, this is goodbye," said Gilbert.

"It seems that way, but we have to get to Alecrast," said Kevin.

"Before you go off with the Lord and Lady...," Gilbert gets out a box as he fills it up with a few necessities for us to take back to the _Kurokage_. "You should take these with you so you don't have to worry about not having enough clean clothes or instant ramen around."

"I'll accept this offer humbly, but we're still on our way to Alecrast as we speak," I said.

"If you all go there, I suggest that you go up and stick it in Darbus. His soulless dolls are all over Albarn and other planets around here and Shion, the head honcho in this part, isn't too happy with what is going on here."

"Who would stick with Darbus all of a sudden to bring those things here to Albarn?" asked Reiko.

"The guy who sent those things here was a former general of the Westerian Army named Cyrus Truax. The guy's been discharged and stripped of his ranks after his sour remarks on the indigenous populations of the planets gaining the upper hand, but they came here first long before the humans who left the Solar System centuries ago. Like Darbus Toller, he's wanting to bring the Master Race to wipe out the indigenous populations of the western part of this system and that includes the humans who stand against them. It's worse than being in Hell, but the Master Race isn't something that can be trifled with or negotiated on the sly. They're only born and bred to both agree with their masters and to do their dirty work, especially when they killed that obstetrician in the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast a week ago."

"We know about it, but we're not shirking our duties again after being exiled for six months," I said as I made myself clear. "In the end, we'll visit this shrine again, but for now, we're going home as planned."

I shook Gilbert's hand as I left with Reiko and Kevin in tow, complete with the box of necessities that were given to us. By the time we went towards the boat by the shore, we were ready to cast off as we shoved it into the lake and got into it. The return trip to the _Kurokage_ wasn't interrupted as we were crossing the lake without any form of difficulty at present. When we finally reached the other end where the _Kurokage_ was parked, we noticed several of the same artificial creations that were similar to the ones that tried to attack us yesterday as we got off the boat, grabbed the box of things, and entered into the ship where Dean was on alert the moment he saw them approaching. We were safe to go towards space as we were ready to go home right away, for Alecrast was waiting for us in the making so far.

"Looks like you made it just in time," he said. "Those asshats have been up to no good since Magda came back with some fruit and other fixings for making pies."

"At least we got in here before those things caught us," said Kevin.

"And we should be good to go by now," I said.

"Not so fast," said Dean. "Before we even go anywhere, I saw some drops of rain coming down earlier and seeing the weather start back up is bad karma for those who wanna go up into space on a rainy day."

 _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

I heard the sound of something ramming the doors to the ship as I looked on the screen. There were more of the same artificial dolls that were made in the same image of the ones that surrounded Darbus at all times as they were throwing rocks at the back doors to the ship. Dean, on the other hand, was starting to get angry at the intruders that had the gall to come and attack us the moment we were ready to leave, but they weren't about to go quietly without something or someone inside of the _Kurokage_ anytime soon. In that moment, we saw the group of artificial creations armed with rocket launchers as they weren't about to let us leave Albarn quietly, for they didn't have any form or regard for those who opposed Darbus and his supporters for his plan to put the Master Race into fruition.

"Bring the family out!" we heard them say. "They are the enemies of Lord Darbus! Bring the family out! They are enemies of Lord Darbus!"

"There's no end to this, is there?" said Kevin as he saw one of the artificial creations getting to fire at the ship with a rocket launcher. "Those weapons in their hands are _not_ suitable to attack the ship right now and we're not gonna let them get their way."

"They're after us and the children," said Reiko worriedly. "In their way, they won't stop until they round up me, Sammy, and the little ones with us."

"That's _not_ gonna happen," said Dean as he turned on the intercom to broadcast to the outside of the _Kurokage_. "Listen up, asshats! No one's getting dibs on my brother and his family but _me_! Your boss may have the gall to let you clowns come here to bring rocket launchers to damage my ship, but I won't let you do it, not on my-"

"Brother, they're firing their weapons at us!"

We saw one of the artificial creations fire off a round from the rocket launcher as it was ready to cause damage to the _Kurokage_ indefinitely. Even though we were expecting a loud explosion, it fizzled as the ship was protected by my raw power once again. I didn't want anyone else to harm my friends and family as I was allowing Dean to give the go-ahead to ready the ship without delay at all. In that moment, the _Kurokage_ was ready to go as everyone was all present and accounted for the moment we were finally leaving Albarn and going towards space as planned. The artificial creations weren't ready to throw in the towel completely as another rocket round was about to be fired until they noticed some of the townsfolk coming towards them to block their entry to get a hold of us even after the rain was starting to pour. We were leaving for space as it was smooth sailing from here the moment I was using my raw power to protect my friends and family on the _Kurokage_. By the time we were out of Albarnian airspace, I began to feel my knees buckling as I was exhausted from using my raw power to protect the crew of the _Kurokage_ in which I was about to go towards the sickbay again.

"You saved our asses again, Sam, so I suggest that you take a load off," said Dean. "You pretty much earned it after all when you came to save our asses once again."

"After what happened earlier on Albarn, it's taxing for me to protect everyone from certain death," I said as I was feeling dizzy. "In the long run, if I hadn't did that, we would've been damaged by those rocket launchers by now."

"C'mon, let's get you to the sickbay," Dean rushes to my aid as he helps me up to my feet. "You've did enough for now, but for the rest of the trip, we're heading straight to Alecrast, so we can get home."

And so, I was being taken to the sickbay as I felt the exhaustion gnaw at me after using my raw power to protect everyone from the attack coming from the Master Race. In the long run, the journey home back to Alecrast was going as planned as it was most likely to be put into motion again. Still, I had my perks and lowdowns, but I also had a responsibility to uphold as I didn't want to shirk it ever again the moment I was going home...

* * *

Crowley was in the doctor's office as he was dressed in a fresh hospital gown. After spending two days in the hospital unit, he wasn't about to get away from Kazuo anytime soon. Of all the living creatures that he faced, he was afraid of the Medic General of the Medical Corps as he was dreading the examination of his lower faculties below where the waste empties out. By the time he saw him enter all dressed up in a lab coat covering his kimono, he was scared out of his mind as he was at the mercy at the High Elf that he often calls Habanero. Still, he had to deal with the predicament he was in as he would soon be fisted by the High Elf in charge of his physical.

"It's a nice morning for you, Habanero," he said as he was shaking while sitting on the examination table. "You probably wanted to shove me in the detention hall just like the rest of _The Breakfast Club_ , didn't you?"

"Just sit tight and let me do the work," said Kazuo as he was putting on a pair of latex gloves.

"Be gentle with me, will you? It's my first time for a prostate exam." Crowley lays stomach down on the examination table as he was about to be probed and prodded in such a humiliating way. "Besides, I've been fit as a fiddle for quite some time now..."

"Consider yourself to be the prostate exam virgin 'cause I'm gonna be feeling from the bottom up the moment I get done with you."

"I'm nothing but a sad sack that used to do some very evil things, only to have my mojo stripped to become human and have my teahouse blown up by a suicide bomber."

"Just shut and let me get to work."

"I bet that you're about to be rough and-"

And for that, Crowley felt Kazuo's latex gloved hand delving into his anal cavity to exam the prostate in his bottom. It was the most embarrassing moment for the former King of Hell as he was in the worst situation that was unlike his past schemes to gain power during the Elder Days. He was at the mercy of Kazuo as he felt the gloved fingers probing at the prostate in his lower region. It was very uncomfortable for him as he later felt the gloved hand slink out of his anal cavity the moment he noticed Kazuo remove his gloves and threw them away in the wastebasket. With the worst over, Crowley was home free until he was about to get a grim analysis from the Medic General of the Medical Corps himself.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked.

"Your prostate hasn't been examined since God knows when," said Kazuo. "It's also a primal indicator of the urge to go the bathroom even when you don't want to."

"Well, at least I'm not like Optimus Prime that got a grim diagnosis of prostate cancer."

"Your prostate is enlarged and that's _not_ healthy for someone who was human for nearly a year, Crowley. I know of this because of the fact that an enlarged prostate can cause frequent urination from time to time if you don't manage what's glued in your reproductive parts. And no, it doens't burn when you pee, but I sense that you often have your catheter changed since you were brought here to the hospital unit after the attack in Akatsuki."

"So, I wet the bloody bed! And furthermore, I'm no one's sidekick on this hullabaloo."

"You were no one's sidekick to begin with when you wanted more power during the Elder Days on three occasions. You may have had your demonic mojo stripped, but you're also being targeted by both Darbus Toller and the new King of Hell, Milverton. You're lucky that the imprint of raw power in your back saved you from certain death, but you're neither human _or_ demon because of it."

"Bollocks..."

"It's the truth and if you want more answers, then I suggest that you talk to the main progenitor of the raw power directly."

"There's no need to sugarcoat it, Habanero..."

"After this, here's the rest of the examination..."

Crowley sees Kazuo bring out a probing camera as it was a handheld one. When he saw an image appear on screen, he was doomed again as he felt the hose end of the navigating camera being inserted into his anal cavity to analyze him further. He was seeing the images of his bottom on screen as he was under the mercy of Kazuo, who was examining him on the spot. He was seeing his lower regions up close as he wasn't out of the woods just yet. The images of his bowels and colon were much worse on him as there was some slight blockage that was due to the constant buildup over the centuries. He never had an anal examination like that before as he was about to be forced on fiber in his diet after he felt the camera snaking out of his anal cavity.

"My insides are ancient, but functioning fine," he said.

"If they're functioning fine, then why is there blockage in your colon?" said Kazuo.

"It's complicated..." Crowley was stunned to hear what was coming to him as he made the most embarrassing poopface that ever graced the hospital unit. "I bet that I'm fitting in with the Regular Guy Look right about now..."

"After all this, you're diet is being switched from the traditional red meat to fiber-rich foods that can help you deal with your unmentionable problem."

"Like _what_ , exactly, Habanero?"

"You're gonna have to eat more vegetables that are rich in what you need for your diet and it's better than being constipated."

"And what about my bedwetting problem?"

"It's cranberry juice and you'll have one glass before meals and bedtime, so I suggest that you take better care of yourself next time."

"What? And no red wine or scotch?"

"You're not getting a smidgeon of alcohol when you're stuck on this diet after what you went through over the years and another thing, don't skimp on the fiber because it can help you stay regular after all that blockage."

"What's wrong with not having alcohol? I always had a thing for it and it didn't stop me for the past centuries I was alive back then."

"Alcohol damages the liver and everything else, so I suggest that you lay off it if you're gonna live out your days as a human. As for the diet, it still stands in which there will be fiber in it, is that clear?"

Crowley wasn't too fond of the diet that Kazuo advised for him as he was in a bad bind indeed. Still, he was most likely to go back to his hospital bed in order to rest after his ordeal against Darbus' creations two days ago. When he got up from the examination table, he was still reeling from Kazuo probing his anal cavity as he wanted to sleep for the rest of the day after the humiliating probing and prodding that he had at the Medic General's mercy. By the time he was about to go to his hospital room, he felt the urge to go in the second stanza as he went into a restroom and sat on the toilet to empty himself. The experience of having Kazuo examining him in his anal cavity did more than just find out what was wrong with him as the blockage he had over the centuries was coming out in droves. By the time he finished up his business, he wiped himself and flushed the toilet as he went towards the sink and washed his hands.

Just as he was about to leave the restroom, he felt the urge again as he sat back down on the toilet and emptied himself once again. It was the worst thing that could happen to him as the examination of his anal cavity made it impossible for him to leave the bathroom indefinitely. By the time he finished up emptying his business, he wiped again as he flushed the toilet while washing his hands over the sink. The notion of him being in the restroom was annoying to him as he was about to hit the toilet a third time the moment he sat on it again. The urge of him emptying himself was troubling as it was the worst that could happen, but it was better than being constipated all the live long.

By the time he wiped himself and flushed the toilet, he was washing his hands the third time as he couldn't take it anymore after enduring such trouble in mind. It was hell for him as he left the bathroom and went towards his hospital room to lay down in his bed for the rest of the day. He was resting in a fetal position as he was having a pillow resting his bottom after what he went through in the doctor's office. He even felt at the imprint of raw power protruding in his back as it was something that he can't get rid of, for it saved his life after what happened around him during the incident in Akatsuki. In his moment alone, the former King of Hell was wondering what I was doing as the return to Alecrast for me was being delayed in intervals, but going as planned the moment we would be home soon...

* * *

I was laying on the examination table as I was being watched over by Reuben, who was giving a mixed review on my condition after the attack by the soulless dolls on Albarn earlier. Once again, I was exhausted as I was most likely to be benched after using my raw power to protect everyone in the _Kurokage_ earlier. After all that I noticed, I had my raw power put into play once again as I used it to save everyone instead of not using it for the most part. Still, there was always a downside to my use of what I had as I was most likely to be hearing another one of Reuben's stern lectures while being stuck in the sickbay for the time being.

"You're about to give me another stern lecture again, aren't you?" I said.

"Not this time," said Reuben. "You even fear of me not having an understanding bedside manner, but that's changing when I'm slowly seeing what you've become after not using your raw power for six months or so."

"I know what you're gonna say about me using my raw power, but I swear that I'll never use it again so you won't complain. It's happened before and I know of it very well the moment you have your stern demeanor in full play towards your patients, including me."

"Sorry, but I'm starting to accept the fact that your raw power is vital for all of us, so I suggest that you use it to what is fit for you."

"No, I'm putting my foot down just for you so I will never use it again while being on this ship."

"And condemn the universe for it? I don't think so... There's already too much at stake, so I suggest that you think about what would happen next before deciding on not using your gifts ever again."

"For a while, you always got pissed off at me for using it too much in which I end up being on the short end of the stick with the side effects, so it's better not to use my raw power for the time being so far."

"The last time you went without using your raw power, there were side effects that were a lot worse than the ones that came with it when you used it to protect us. Hell, you were getting pissed off at me for using it when we were on Stohess at the time. In other words, your raw power within you is connected to the entire Ashizoka System and if you go without using it, then it's not you that will suffer the side effects, but the entire universe as well. In the end, no matter what kind of stern lectures that I throw at you, you can't just go without what you have in you, is that clear? I've seen that now since I heard Castiel telling me that your raw power is vital to all the planets in the Ashizoka System and the people who live there. Still, even though I still scold you for overusing your abilities, you do it to protect us from harm and that's something that will never change."

I never heard Reuben come clean towards me before as he was grateful that the _Kurokage_ was protected from the rocket launcher round that was fired at earlier before leaving Albarn. Still, the raw power itself was something that had an impact as it was also part of not only me, but the planets that were all over the entire Ashizoka System as well. In the end, I couldn't afford to shirk my duties again as there was also the factor of Darbus Toller to consider due to his surging popularity. The reports of him slowly rising to prominence weighed heavily on my mind as I had to stop him once and for all for his crimes, including the death of Ippei Mitani. Somehow, I was ready to have a little more than what was being thrown at me. I also had to make a huge effort of what I had as I was most likely to be going back to Alecrast on the sly.

In due time, I had to make what was best of what I had as I also had to deal with Darbus' artificial creations that were a nuisance to me and everyone else throughout the entire Ashizoka System entirely. It was also something that would never go away as I had to make a better effort of what I was doing so far. Once again, I was staring at the ceiling as I was forced to stay in the sickbay for the time being. With the exhaustion creeping up on me, I wasn't worried about going home to Alecrast as I was part of the Destiny of Worlds after all. When I heard the doors to the sickbay open, I sat up as I saw Yashamaru enter the moment he was ready to examine me on the spot.

"You're giving me a grim diagnosis, aren't you?" I said.

"No, but you had your reasons to protect us from the attack coming from Darbus' artificial creations on the sly," answered Yashamaru. "In other words, Reuben is now realizing how important your raw power plays in which it's also the key to protect everyone in the universe."

"I bet that everyone is still pining to Darbus and his supporters back home..."

"Not all of us... Crowley bears a grudge against Darbus for the attack on Akatsuki, but he's in for a further world of humiliation on the horizon."

"What happened to him?"

"Recently, Kazuo, the Medic General of the Medical Corps, gave Crowley a prostate exam and examined him from the bottom up."

"That's healthy to hear..."

"Ever since Ippei removed his demonic grace out of him, he has experienced frequent urination due to an enlarged prostate and he had some blockage in his colon. Still, he's under the watchful eye of Kazuo, who is known by many in the medical community as the intimidator due to not only his medical experience on and off the field, but with the cursed brandings on his arms that most demons fear due to the damage they cause on them. Kazuo Mitani _isn't_ someone that can be taken lightly, Sam. He's also known for delving into psychology and how one patient thinks, so I suggest that you give him clearance the moment you see him back home."

I was concerned about what would happen if I returned to Alecrast as I would see Kazuo once again, but now wasn't the time to do so. After hearing about Crowley getting a rectal examination, I had a feeling that he wasn't taking care of himself that often the moment he lost his demonic mojo a year ago since Severin's slaughter. Still, even though there were those who loathed the former King of Hell, there were also those that stood by him as I was concerned about the incident in Akatsuki where he worked in the teahouse. I also sympathized for the former King of Hell as the time to hit Darbus Toller and his Master Race hard was in full swing, but the factor of his popularity wasn't slowing down anytime soon. Just as things were going smoothly, the _Kurokage_ was being hacked again as it was warping out of the western part of the Ashizoka System and onwards towards another planet in the western part where we had teleported towards the planet Westeros, where the Order's main branch was seated at over there. I sensed that Visenya would pull another hack like this as I got up from the examination table and left the sickbay, only to see Dean standing in my way.

"And where do you think you're going?" he said to me.

"I'm leaving the sickbay, but I got a bone to pick with the white demon who's been shifting the ship to other places," I said.

"I saw it when I heard Debbie complaining about the coordinates to home being tampered with, but we're in the outer part of the Ashizoka System in which we might even go down and see the architecture on Westeros."

"It's been years since Dad told us about his adventures on that planet, but the regions there aren't too happy with what's been going on with the popularity of Darbus Toller these days," said Reuben.

"Westeros is also the home of the Order of Letters' main branch here in this part of the Ashizoka System," I said. "I bet that Shion will have a field day with us the moment we reach it."

"If we reach it, then you better not act too brash 'cause Shion's not the type that can let you leave without permission. Besides, Westeros also has the best food that can put most of Alecrast to shame."

"I never expected to go back to Westeros, but I'll collect the pieces of what I missed eventually the moment we touch down on that planet."

"I'm sure you will, Sammy."

I smiled as I fainted on the floor. With Dean and Reuben picking me up and putting me towards one of the beds in the sickbay, they were concerned about my bout with exhaustion as I needed to get some more rest on this journey back home, for I was being sidetracked for a reason to be towards Westeros after all...

* * *

Crowley was having trouble being comfortable after the rectal examination he got from Kazuo earlier. The images of his colon were more than enough to keep him on edge as he saw the images on television flip by with the montage of fingers pointing the moment he changed the channel. He was seeing fingers everywhere as the memory of Kazuo shoving his fingers into his anal cavity sent red flags to his well-being. Still, he was keeping an eye on the door opening as he was fearing the worst coming from the Medic General of the Medical Corps himself. When he heard the door open, he saw a nurse coming with a tray of food as it consisted of yogurt, a blueberry muffin, and a salad for lunch. He was forced off the red meat as he decided to taste the food on his tray the moment he saw the nurse leave his room.

The vegetables that were put into the salad were grown from the castle in Kanto Village as he noticed them very well the moment he added some Italian dressing to it. He knew of the fresh tomatoes, lettuce, and carrots that were brought here from the hydroponics lab in the castle as they were handled with so much care. By the time he finished up his salad, he saw the door open up as it was none other than Ginryu, who was checking up on him every step of the way.

"It's a godsend that Habanero ain't here," he said.

"Kazuo may be a pain in the ass, but he's still the head honcho of the Medical Corps," said Ginryu.

"Bollocks..."

"By the way, I heard that you got probed at the bottom, but you're sticking to a fiber-rich diet after not taking care of yourself over the centuries."

"Well, at least Habanero's probing Cartman instead of me. By the way, I heard about the Destiny of Worlds taking a detour from the journey home by that white demon, Visenya. She's a handful, but she wasn't fond of my former boss for agreeing to becoming a sacrificial lamb for the Apocalypse in the Elder Days."

"I heard of the activity on Stohess and Albarn in which a blast of raw power shot from the sky on both planets. According to Shion, she saw the _Kurokage_ coming there to Westeros. It's a start, but the third task is there in the form of some ruins near Tenzo Village."

"Looks like Moose 2.0 is ready to get it on with Reiko again. As for my predicament, I wish that I didn't have to go with the rabbit food here."

"If you were human in the Elder Days, you would've sworn to it when the Leviathans came along back then..."

"If you thought the anal probe was bad, going to the loo three times was a lot worse. Besides, it's complicated, but I have to deal with it so far. Ever see that movie with those two half-wits who ride around in a van that looks like a dog? One of them pulls a prank by slipping a laxative in the other's tea, only to have problems along the way. As for me, I'm hoping that the worse is over so far..."

Crowley was still relaxing his bottom on the pillow under him as he was busy eating at the muffin that was given to him. In a lighter note, he missed Reiko's muffins as he wanted her to come home just like me, for the time to put Darbus in his place was beginning, but there would always be a downside to what would occur next...

* * *

Shion was seeing the _Kurokage_ in the sky as it reached Westerian airspace from outside. As usual, she never expected the ship to appear here as she was most likely to be greeting us the moment we touched down somewhere in a clearing that suited us. The fresh snow fell where Westeros was as the first of February was in full swing already, but the sign of winter here in the part was minimal, but subtle for even Badur, who came back from his mission to search for clues about the possible leads that concerned the Destiny of Worlds. Still, there was work to be done as the reports about Darbus' surging popularity was getting to be a constant thorn in the Order's side.

"I take it that the _Kurokage_ has landed," said Badur.

"Not yet, but the people here are still supporting Darbus and his nasty ideals that promote his agenda to populate the Ashizoka System with his Master Race," said Shion. "The bastard's followers are even trying to steep to new lows by going over to some of the ruins on this planet just to deface them just to offer further support for him."

"According to the people who live in Tenzo Village, they caught several hooligans vandalizing the ruins over there in which something happened to one of them when he got struck by lightning in the last leg of winter."

"Some of the villagers once said that if one defaces a monument of ancient value, then he or she will be struck by lightning that could burn them for the rest of his or her life. It's a miracle that a bit of divine intervention played a part into protecting the ruins near Tenzo Village, but Darbus Toller's followers will stop at nothing to deface the mural over there when there isn't any lightning in February."

"Lady Shion, there has been activity in Tenzo Village again and it's _not_ those hooligans who were trying to vandalize the ruins," said the Jindaran delegate as he came into Shion's office. "The villagers were saying that the ruins were waiting for the chosen two to come here to this planet and do their passionate duty in mind."

"Sam and Reiko...," said Badur. "They're the chosen couple, but we must protect them at all costs. I know of them very well the moment Sam often refrains from using his raw power out in public, but the entire Ashizoka System is depending on him to fulfill the twelve tasks at hand."

"I'll have the Garrison Corps assembled to escort them towards Tenzo Village if need be, but keeping an eye on Darbus is our top priority right now," said Shion. "Even though they'll be there, the twelve tasks aren't yet fulfilled and we can't afford to have them put into harm's way right now."

Shion was clear about having the Garrison Corps be assembled as she didn't want us to fall victim to Darbus Toller and his supporters on the sly. Still, she loathed the man who killed Ippei Mitani as she was one of many who wanted to see him gone forever, but it wasn't going to be easy after all. Sooner or later, the arrogant aristocrat would soon fall as the Destiny of Worlds would soon take their rightful place in the central part of the Ashizoka System. It was a testament that would soon be written in stone as our presence here on Westeros would soon be something for the masses to hear in the future...

* * *

I woke up as I was still in the sickbay after fainting from exhaustion. When I sat up in my bed, I noticed that the ship wasn't moving as it was on solid ground. Even though I was forbidden to wander off, I decided to get up and leave the sickbay as I was on my way to the entry area where I noticed the airlock opening up to the sight of what I noticed on Westeros. It was still winter in this part as I noticed the fresh snow falling on the ground. To my shock, I noticed Dirk and Gyatso dressed up in arctic clothing as they were busy building snowmen that became a hobby for them the moment the _Kurokage_ landed on Westeros. I was watching them play in the snow as they were having fun in their childhood and not have it spoiled by danger at this time. When I noticed Gyatso get out a sheet from the shelves earlier, he draped it around his snowman as he was wanting it to be similar to that of Superman. It was a great time for them to play as I watched them in the distance the moment I slipped on a pair of boots and went outside to see them build their snowmen next to the _Kurokage_.

"Gyatso's been going at it since he built his snowman," said Dirk.

"Then his snowman's immune from the kryptonite that he fears in the winter," I said.

"Superman's got his cape, but he doesn't have his blue suit with his red boots and underwear," said Gyatso. "Besides, he's a snowman and he's better off with his cape."

"There you are, Sam," said Reuben as he was not too happy with me for leaving the sickbay. "You can't just wander off after what you went through earlier."

"You are so busted...," said Dirk. "Looks like the Iron Healer's not gonna let you off with a warning, is he?"

"He never does," I said. "By the way, Reiko's making lunch, so I suggest that you finish up your snowmen and wash up before that, alright?"

"We'll do it, Sam," said Gyatso as he smiled.

I wasn't out of the woods yet as I followed Reuben back inside of the _Kurokage_. Still, we had our duties here as being on Westeros was only the beginning of what was done in the third task here at present...

 **To be continued...**


	14. Disaster in Tenzo Village

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 14: Disaster in Tenzo Village**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was early in the morning as everyone in Tenzo Village was still asleep before the sun rose up to greet the wakers. Little did everyone knew was that three delinquents were there to deface the ruins next door to the town as they were devout supporters of Darbus Toller and his Master Race. When they went inside of the ruins, they were seeing the image of me and Reiko on the wall as it hadn't been defaced yet, but the graffiti remained there as it was on the verge of being trashed too far. Armed with gas masks and cans of spraypaint, all three delinquents were ready to put more graffiti on the walls as they were showing their support for Darbus Toller with such a terrible act of vandalism.

"Take a good look at the future on the wall," said one of the delinquents as he had red hair and green eyes. "I bet that those two aren't there to see their portrait being covered over by the rise of Darbus Toller."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the second delinquent as he had pastel green hair and purple eyes. "Last time we did that, one of our friends got sent to the hospital and he's suffering from a lot of pain after he got struck by lightning."

"What's the worse that could happen," said the third delinquent as she had short dark purple hair and blue eyes. "Those noobs on the wall are history, the end! As for Darbus, I hope that he protects us from harm and may the gods bless him."

"Well, shall we deface the mural?" said the first delinquent. "I know _I_ would 'cause the people on the wall aren't alive anymore."

"Actually, they're still alive, but on their way home to Alecrast," said the second delinquent. "I bet they caused the blasts on Stohess and Albarn in which the light of power shot through the sky. Still, we should split before the chief catches us in the act."

"What are you guys waiting for?" said the third delinquent as she was getting impatient. "You noobs aren't chickening out, are you? We should deface the mural and see a job well done in the name of Darbus and his friends."

The third delinquent was ready to spraypaint the mural as she heard a sound in the distance coming from outside. It was the sound of a whistle as she had to wrap up the job fast as she began to spraypaint over the faces of me and Reiko on the mural. The other two did the same as they were causing damage to it with all the neons and dark colors that were there at their arsenal. By the time they were finished, they were ready to go until they saw the sky darken in the early hours in winter. When they saw the townsfolk arriving at the ruins, they were too late as flashes of lightning struck all three of them for defacing the ruins and the mural that was on the wall inside. They lived, but they were in pain as the chief saw them suffering in agony.

"Renata Meikyo, Renzaburo Kazemitsu, and Ryohanji Zabumori," said the chief as he was dressed in winter clothes. "I might've known since your unwavering loyalty to Darbus Toller caused lightning to strike you down after you defaced the mural in there."

"Here's the anti-Darbus brigade again," said the first delinquent as he was reeling from being struck by lightning. "Once again, Chief Sancho decides to screw our art up by busting us on the sly."

"Remember what happen to your friend, Renzaburo?! He got struck by lightning the same way when he kept defacing the mural in those ruins and he's in the hospital stuck on pain meds when he should be in school like the rest of you punks!"

"Those noobs in the mural are crap," said the third delinquent. "They aren't even here right now, so I suggest that we all show respect to Darbus instead of those clowns that have their images plastered in those ruins. Besides, no one has faith in them anymore, so Darbus is still number one in our books."

"Darbus Toller is a liar, a murderer, and a swindler who will stop at nothing to take over this planet and those like it with his soulless dolls that will also overpower us in the end. When they take over, they will cause fear in which our rights will end up being taken away and the perfect ones go to Darbus' harem. Do you want that to happen to us when you show the Destiny of Worlds further disrespect than you do now?"

"We'll swear not to deface the mural again," said the second delinquent as he was shaking with fear after reeling in pain. "We'll honor the Destiny of Worlds so we don't go to Hell in the end!"

Chief Sancho escorted the three delinquents away from the ruins as he was getting fed up with the increased vandalism that was in there. As usual, he dealt with the past relics as he wanted the younger generation to honor and respect them with dignity. With the three delinquents shipped into a paddy wagon hooked to a pull-cart, he was seeing them off as he was going into the ruins to assess the further damage inside. It was a mess with all the grafitti as he saw the mural on the wall covered with spraypaint. He never saw anything like it before as the damage to the mural was a slap in the face to the future that was happening in the making, for the Destiny of Worlds would soon be here just in time to see the graffiti being cleaned up so far...

* * *

I was in the mess hall as I was eating my breakfast that consisted of French toast with syrup, complete with two slices of bacon and some fruit on the side. When I noticed Reiko joining me for breakfast, I noticed the children and the twins there at the table as they were busy eating their fill of what was on their plates. As usual, we noticed Aora and Ghimru making a mess out of themselves as they were digging into their food while using their hands to pick it up with. We noticed everyone in the mess hall as they were also having their fill of breakfast just like the rest of us, for we would soon return to our duties the moment we start on surveying what was on Westeros when we landed here yesterday.

"I can't wait till we go sledding later," said Dirk as he took a bite of his French toast. "One look at Westeros in winter is like looking at Alecrast in reverse."

"I've never been to Westeros until we landed here," said Gyatso. "I bet that somewhere will be some old ruins that my ancestors built, but they'll be forgotten and ruined."

"Wait," said Reiko. "Before you and Gyatso go outside to play, you should bring along Carly so she won't get bored."

"Not Carly?! She's a buzzkill and she's too small to tag along."

"What about Tansu? She's on hand to hold her own in which she's also one of the lucky ones," I said. "Still, you're taking the girls with you whether you like it or not, is that clear?"

"C'mon, Sam! Carly's a pain."

"Let me remind you that she's also not the type to be left out the moment you and Gyatso go off towards your male bonding. All children should be included at play, despite the fact that they're either boys or girls. You and every small child are different, but you can't leave the smaller ones out forever."

"That's right," said Carly as she had a mouthful of food in her mouth. "You're taking me with you to play, big brother!"

"Fine..., I'll let you tag along," said Dirk as he reluctantly agreed.

"Don't forget _me_ ," said Tansu as she was dressed up in winter clothing. "Deanie wanted me to go with you anyway, so let's go play."

And so, all four children finished up their breakfast as they were ready to go outside to play around the _Kurokage_. Still, I wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen to them as I finished up my own breakfast, but I had work to do before I went forth to observe them. Just as I was about to go into the kitchen, I noticed Dean in there as he was put on dishes duty, but he couldn't escape Magda's warning about not doing much in the house.

"I was supposed to wash the dishes," I said.

"Hey, I'm in charge of the kitchen, so I suggest that you take a load off, Sam," said Dean,

"And you're doing this by yourself after Reiko and Magda were busy making breakfast for everybody?"

"Yesterday, you suffered from exhaustion and had to stay put in the sickbay, but you're not doing anything until you recover. Perhaps a brisk walk will do you good."

"You're no help..."

I left the kitchen as I was going towards my quarters to get dressed up in my winter clothes. With my boots on, I had some comfortable trousers over my kimono as I put on my long coat and was ready to go outside. The job of overseeing the four children outside at play was crucial for me as I didn't want anything bad to happen to them, for they were very precious to me just as much as the twins I had in my family. When I was finally outside, I was following the children as they were going towards the path to Tenzo Village. I had my reasons to watch over them as I also wanted to make sure that nothing bad happens to them. It was something that needed to be done, for I was on hand to watch over them while they went to find a hill to go sledding on...

* * *

Dirk led the way as he had Gyatso, Tansu, and Carly with him on the trail to find a decent place to go down the hill on. He wanted to have a steady hill that wasn't too steep as he was ready to mark it and go back towards the _Kurokage_ to get his sled. Just as he was about to find the hill for his sledding adventure, he saw a poster of Darbus Toller plastered on a clipboard that was encased in glass. He remembered the arrogant aristocrat turned celebrity as he was also the one who ousted us out of Alecrast nearly seven months ago. Even Carly was not too happy with seeing Darbus' poster on the clipboard as she made a face at it, for she also didn't forget him for what he did the moment we were forced to leave our home and stay in exile on Shiganshina for six months.

"Is this the Darbus Toller that you told me about?" asked Gyatso out of curiosity.

"Yeah," said Dirk. "It's the same asshat who killed Ippei Mitani, kicked us out of our home, and even sent his soulless Ken doll wannabes to kill Dr. Ichinose. The guy's bad news and he only pines for the decent humanity of people with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin to pass as Terran. The guy's a douche and he should be sent to Shark Island for his crimes."

"I see..."

"Deanie told me everything about Darbus," said Tansu. "He said that he wants to take over the entire Ashizoka System to bring those strange people to dominate everything."

"And that's not gonna happen," said Dirk. "That asshat needs to be brought down to our level into how we felt when we got kicked out of our home, but his status as a celebrity is a huge slap in the face to everyone who is rallying with the Destiny of Worlds, and that includes Sam."

Dirk made his point clear as he was getting tired of hearing about Darbus being the top dog of everything that was part of the Ashizoka System. Still, he didn't want to think about it too much as he led Gyatso, Tansu, and Carly towards a pathway leading into Tenzo Village. When they stopped there, they saw the old ruins as they were riddled with graffiti, trash, and empty spraypaint cans. It was something that shook the children to the core as they were concerned about what happened in the derelict. When they went towards the front entrance, they walked in a group as they saw more graffiti painted all over the place, for whoever vandalized it never showed respect for what was there over the years. When they saw the mural of me and Reiko defaced with spraypaint, it caused Dirk to lose it as he saw the image of us being violated out of disrespect and dishonor, for he had every right to vent at the ones who caused this form of unjust trouble.

"Those asshats!" he yelled. "Whoever did this will get their asses kicked!"

"Poor Sam and Reiko...," said Gyatso as he saw the mural all coated in grafitti.

"That's not fair for them," said Carly. "They took care of us when we lost our parents and this is how they get treated?"

"If Deanie saw this, he would be very angry at whoever did this," said Tansu. "Sam is Deanie's little brother and he's also important to all of us. We can't just let his image get coated in paint and let the ones who disrespect him and Reiko get away with it."

"We can fix it," I said as I walked into the ruins to check up on the children. "I saw the grafitti outside in which whoever did this was suffering from a fitting punishment for defacing these ruins. We'll get this place picked up. All we need are some trash sacks and cleaning supplies."

I was not discouraged yet as I still had my reasons to use my raw power to get rid of the graffiti that was all over the ruins. With my power at full capacity, I was using my abilities to get rid of the grafitti that was everywhere, including the mural. The children didn't know what to think as they saw me clean up the ruins the moment they noticed the graffiti being taken off of everything. By the time I was done, I was ready to do the small stuff as I had a bag of things with me. The trash sacks and cleaning supplies were more than enough to keep it clean as I was ready to get to work until I suffered form another bout of exhaustion. Dirk came to my aid as he didn't want me to do too much for now, for he was slowly going on the cusp of being a member of the Order of Letters at the near age of twelve.

"Let us do the work," he said. "Besides, you _did_ clean up the grafitti in this place."

"I got the trash sacks," said Tansu as she got them out of the bag.

"Here's a broom by the wall," said Carly as she spotted it directly.

"I found a dustpan," said Gyatso as he picked it up.

"Let's do this," said Dirk. "Sam did the work on cleaning up the grafitti, but we can do the rest here."

And so, I watched the children go to work as they were busy getting up the garbage that was laying around the ruins. It was also a time when I saw them working together to get every single piece of litter that was strewn everywhere in such a sacred and derelict place. When they were about to do more work, they noticed the three delinquents that were there earlier as they weren't scared by the lightning that struck them before. The trio weren't scared as they would stop at nothing to cause havoc to the ruins once again the moment they brought out their spraypaint to deface it once again.

"Look at what we got here," said Renata. "The kids have taken over our spot."

"Hey, we're cleaning up these ruins and don't you forget it," said Dirk as he was defiant against the three delinquents. "Earlier, there was grafitti everywhere and after that, it's gone."

"You rotten little punk!" yelled Renzaburo as he siezed Dirk by the scruff of his coat. "We were here first and we also got dibs on this place, so I suggest that you clear your asses out of here before I pop you a new one!"

"Let him go, you big meanie!" cried Carly as she held onto Renzaburo's leg.

"I don't have time to deal with little kids!" Renzaburo grabs Carly as he throws her against the wall.

"You bastard...," said Dirk. "You're the ones who put grafitti all over the place, didn't you?"

"That's right, kid," said Ryohanji. "We have dibs on the place, but the lightning won't scare us from coming back here."

"Shall we have a little fun?" said Renata.

"Good answer," said Renzaburo. "I always wanted to throw a little bastard around just to show respect to Darbus Toller and what he stands for."

Dirk heard those words as he forced Renzaburo to let go of him. Anger filled him as he punched the first delinquent in the jaw in which he suffered pain within his own being. When I came in to see what was going on, I stopped Dirk from doing more damage as I blocked him from attacking Renzaburo even further. I sensed the fury within the young Cat Sidhe boy as he was also wanting Darbus to drop dead just like the rest of us. He was itching to attack Renzaburo for his behavior as he saw Carly crying after being thrown earlier.

"Get out of the way, Sam!" he yelled as I refused to budge.

"These ruins are sacred, so I suggest that you drop your fighting right now," I said.

"He was gonna deface them again and he threw Carly against the wall! The bastard's nothing but a worm who has support for Darbus just like his friends!"

"So, you and your friends support Darbus Toller, don't you?" I was staring at Renzaburo as he was cowering in fear. "If you think that Darbus can offer you three paradise, then you're mistaken."

"You don't scare us," said Renata. "You sound like Chief Sancho"

"I also know that you keep defacing the ruins here for not only your own amusement, but for showing loyalty to the man who is the number one wolf in sheep's clothing."

"My lord...," said Ryohanji as he was shaking with fear. "Please forgive us, I beg of you! We'll help out so we don't go to juvy for the rest of our lives!"

"Stop showing him fan service, Ryohanji!" yelled Renata. "We all know that Darbus is still number one in our books!"

"Is that so?" I said. "Let me tell you the real truth about what Darbus Toller truly is. I know of his tactics very well when he berates his critics while being surrounded by the artificial women he created. He damaged my reputation in which I was forced to flee with my family to the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for six months. He even killed Ippei Mitani, who was not only an Elder of the Order, but a close friend that I'll never forget. And to top it off, he sent his soulless creations to kill an obstetrician and caused slaughter in the town of Akatsuki on Alecrast. And you three have the gall to bow down towards _him_ of all people? You even went far on defacing the mural of me and my wife, but it's a miracle that I got rid of the graffiti that had been everywhere on the sly. Still, any form of old place, whether it be ruins or shrines, or even other things; they should all be shown with respect and honor, not disrespect with the graffiti that you try to put over."

"Sam, it's Carly," said Gyatso. "She says that she can't move her arm."

"What?"

"She's not doing too well," said Tansu. "Please do something with her..."

I went over there to see what has happen to the little girl as I saw her crying with tears in her eyes. To my shock, I saw her right shoulder dislocated as I was willing to put it back into place. I noticed her to be scared as I was assuring her that she would be fine the moment I was ready to put her shoulder back in its socket. By the time I gently did so, she let out a scream as the pain hit her hard after being thrown against the wall by Renzaburo earlier. When I healed it up the rest of the way with my raw power, I was also making sure that she was alright as she had tears running down her cheeks and snot coming out of her nose.

"Thank you, Mr. Sam," she said as I used a tissue to wipe her face from the tears and snot.

"It's alright, Carly," I said. "There's no need to worry right now."

"You're amazing for someone who has raw power," said Gyatso.

"Baloney!" yelled Renata. "That guy's the wolf in sheep's clothing, not Darbus!"

"Zip it!" cried Dirk. "You and your little cohorts ought to be more careful when it comes to kids that are younger than you! As for what your friend did to Carly, she had her shoulder dislocated when he threw her so hard and she's about to turn six! Don't you have a shred of dignity to those who are weaker than you are?! Don't you have any form of regard for those who wanna stick it in Darbus for his crimes?! You may think he's all that, but after what he did to us by forcing us to leave our home and stay in exile in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for six months, killing some of our friends and even causing havoc in a town, the bastard's _never_ had a shred of morality in his body to begin with! I've been with Sam and his family and so did Carly every step of the way facing hardships all the live long, no thanks to that asshat who booted us out in the first place! Still, we stayed away, but we can't shirk our responsibilities again after seeing that asshat surge to lows and being a celebrity won't save him from his real crimes he did to us and our friends! You three slugs may fawn over Darbus as long as you want, but in the end, he'll show his true nature the moment he brings his soulless dolls to this planet and others like it! Do you want _that_ to happen by becoming slaves to him or do you wanna stick it in that asshat?!"

The three delinquents were very moved by the truth about what Dirk said as they were thinking very hard about their unwavering loyalty to Darbus. In the blink of an eye, it was wavering at last as Ryohanji decided to help us clean up the ruins like the rest of us in which the truth was too much to bear so far. In a blink of an eye, I was seeing Dirk telling it like it is as I was seeing him maturing towards his teenage years before going into manhood. He was becoming more responsible than just complaining about Carly all the time in which he was becoming more of the big brother type than what I had with Dean over the years. When I saw Renata and Renzaburo still standing, I notice them reeling from pain after they were struck by lightning yesterday. I sensed it to be a divine sign from the ruins as I also had to help them manage their pain, despite the fact that they once tried to vandalize this sacred place again.

"You did something to irk the ire of what was here in these ruins, didn't you?" I said as I was healing Renzaburo first. "Still, you manage to come back to show disrespect to this sacred place, only to get hurt because of it."

"We got struck by lightning when we defaced the mural in there," he said. "I should've listened to Ryohanji earlier, but Renata wanted us to keep going into showing our loyalty to Darbus, who was considered to be a celebrity until that kid told the truth about him."

"You bonehead!" yelled Renata. "No matter how much we hear from that tall lunkhead and his kitty-cat friend, our loyalty still stands when it comes to Darbus."

"Actually, what those people are really saying _is_ the truth," said Ryohanji. "They've struggled with the hardships that curtailed them when they were forced out of their home on Alecrast, but they've became more resilient than one would believe..."

"And what makes you wanna break ranks against the man we idolize? What made you into a greenhorn in the first place?"

"Your friend, Ryohanji, is a prophet of the Lord," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere. "His path is chosen the moment he showed up in these ruins with the two of you just to vandalize and show fervent loyalty to the man who ousted the Destiny of Worlds and killed an Elder of the Order. Even his soulless creations killed an obstetrician, nearly tried to kill Sam and his family twice, and even caused chaos in the Alecrian town of Akatsuki. You may live in denial about Darbus being a saint that is swaddled in his celebrity status, but his true intentions aren't for the faint of heart when he is ready to bring his artificial creations to take over the entire Ashizoka System. You may blind yourselves from the truth, but there are other ways of dealing with it by standing up to the one who caused pain and misery under the guise of celebrity."

All three delinquents could never get past Castiel's warning as they were still reeling from the pain after being struck by lightning yesterday. Still, they were mixed with their questions as they would soon have their say when the time came to protect Tenzo Village in the future. When Renata was about to say another word, she felt the pain inside of her getting worse as she fell to the ground. I sensed her to be in far worse shape as I noticed her coughing up blood after what happened to her and her two friends. When Castiel came towards her, he used his powers to heal her as she was saved at the last minute in which she was most likely to not deface the ruins again. Still, all three delinquents were at our mercy as they even noticed me displaying my raw power to my fullest in which I became super-charged with my clothes changing and hair turning silver.

"Um, Sam, you're not yourself right now," said Dirk as he noticed me in my super-charged form.

"Is that the guy who wiped off all our graffiti?" asked Renzaburo as he was staring at me with a worried look on his face. "He looks different all of a sudden..."

"It's the raw power that he's gathered up within him," said Castiel. "It's there for a short time, but after he reverts to his normal state, he suffers from worse side effects if he doesn't rest up."

"Well, he _did_ take out the last member of the Elect, didn't he?" said Dirk.

"Hey, tall guy," said Renata. "How do you shut off that raw power of yours? It's creeping us out!"

"Sam, you must revert or else you'll never make it," said Castiel worriedly. "It's too much already and you'll never revert back to your normal form if you do this."

I reverted back to my normal form as I felt my knees buckle the moment I was on the floor. The display of raw power was more than enough to convince the three delinquents to change their loyalty towards Darbus as they now know of what I had in me. With Dirk and the rest of the children seeing what I had within me, they were grateful that I was still alive as I felt drained from being in my super-charged form. Still, I had a long way to go as I couldn't let this bout of exhaustion get to me when I was still under the radar of Darbus' artificial creations on the sly.

"Are you okay, Sam?" asked Dirk.

"I had to let those three see me for what I truly am after all that denial and loyalty to Darbus," I said.

"We need to get back to the _Kurokage_ ," said Castiel. "Reuben will have a field day when he sees you like this."

"And who will clean up the rest of the mess?"

"We'll do it...," said Renzaburo. "After what we saw earlier, it's a wake-up call that opened our eyes."

"Forget it," said Dirk. "First thing you three nitwits will do is deface the ruins again."

"They won't because of the fact that they'll end up with a lot worse if they did," said Castiel as he was not too happy with Dirk. "You may think that the three delinquents will end up vandalizing the ruins again, but you're wrong. All three have repented for their actions."

"Oh, really? After what one of those clowns did to Carly and put all that graffiti all over the place, I'm not-"

"Dirk, don't let this escalate even further," I said. "You heard what Castiel said to you, so I suggest that you don't get too judgmental about one's actions. You saw them trying to change, but you refuse to forgive them for their previous actions on the sly. Do you know what happens to someone who doesn't forgive? He or she will end up going off the deep end to leave the accused to drift into further despair. In the long run, I suggest that you think hard about what you say or else it will all be thrown back at you, so don't be too quick to judge."

Dirk was stunned to hear such words coming from me as he was staring at the three delinquents with suspicion. Still, he couldn't get mad at them forever as he noticed them picking up the garbage that was littered throughout the ruins. He was also ready to resume his work in the ruins as the other children did the same by helping out with the cleanup effort in which it was later finished with a job well done. By the time the cleanup was finished, everyone was taking a load off for their troubles until we heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. When Castiel went outside to see who was coming, he saw the presence of danger coming to the ruins as there was the same artificial creations that we faced off against before we left Albarn. Armed with his sword, he was ready to protect everyone here as he also didn't want any of Darbus' creations coming here to cause harm towards me or the rest of us.

"You cannot come here," he said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Please, forgive my manners, Castiel," said Truax as he was standing in the center of the artificial creations that were surrounding him. "All I'm here for is Sam Winchester, his wife, and those brats in his care. It would be an honor to appease Darbus so he would quit throwing his baby fits all the live long."

"You won't get anything just to appease the man who murdered Ippei Mitani."

"Yes, yes we will," said the people surrounding Truax. "We will triumph into taking over the Ashizoka System."

"I'm giving you an ultimatum, Castiel; you either bring Sam and those brats out or else I'll have my people raze Tenzo Village to the ground."

"Your threats are empty and you'll never get access to Sam. As for what Darbus is truly planning, he's bringing those artificial creations into fruition so they can take over the Ashizoka System and force the other humans to be subjugated against their will with such deplorable slavery. I know of this because it can't continue after what was demonstrated at the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast and the town of Akatsuki as well."

"Crowley had it coming when he was complaining about Darbus gaining ground just to be on top of you maggots, and that include Sam, his Elf wife, and those brats in his care."

"I'm telling you again, General Truax, stand down or else you'll suffer from a lot worse."

The girls that were with Truax screamed so loudly as they were throwing a tantrum in which Castiel was immune to their tricks. He had heard Gadreel talk of the Master Race quite a few times as he also didn't forget about how Darbus tarnished my reputation several months ago. Still, he didn't waver as he was standing firm to protect me from harm while being in the ruins. When he saw one of the artificial creations come towards him, he used his angelic powers to melt his eyes and liquefy his brain as he crumpled to the snowy ground. Truax was angry at the fact that he was going up against Castiel as he was ready to draw out his gun and shoot at him. When the three delinquents came out of the ruins, they saw Truax with the artificial creations that were surrounding him as they refused to leave their side. They didn't know what to think as they were in a bit of a pickle when it came to seeing the Master Race stare at them with soulless blue eyes.

"I take it that you have unwavering loyalty to Darbus, don't you?" said Truax. "It's about time that you came along for the ride like Sam and his family so you can be killed like them in the making."

"Is this true that Darbus is truly taking over the entire Ashizoka System with those dolls?!" cried Renzaburo. "Is it also true that he killed an Elder of the Order by the name of Ippei Mitani?!"

"It's true because he had it coming, but if Darbus came here, he'd be executed for taking the life of an Elder here."

"Is it true that Darbus sent those soulless things to kill that obstetrician and wreak havoc in the town of Akatsuki?" asked Renata. "Answer me! Is this true that those things are about to take over Westeros and other planets like it?!"

"We are the Master Race and we will triumph all over the Ashizoka System," said the people that were surrounding Truax. "No one will stop us and you are not worthy to support our cause. You will die here and we will take over this planet! Long live Lord Darbus!"

"We thought that Darbus would be cool with his popularity, but we were wrong," said Ryohanji. "I even thought that he was someone to be a savior until we heard the truth about what Sam was saying earlier. You and others like Darbus are nothing but monsters and you will fall in the end."

"Kill them all...," said Truax as he gave the order to the soulless dolls that were surrounding him.

The three delinquents saw the artificial creations get out their guns as they were ready to do away with them. Just as they were about to do so, they saw me emerge out into the open as I was back in my super-charged form to protect the people who were about to get killed in the crossfire. Truax was not backing down as he saw the artificial creations fleeing from what I displayed in which I protected the three delinquents from their gunfire. Anger filled Truax as he used a smoke ball to get away along with the people who came with him. With the worst that was over, I returned to my normal form as I fainted onto the ground. The three delinquents were concerned as they had to get me somewhere in Tenzo Village, for I wasn't doing too well at this moment...

* * *

I woke up as I was in room that had a rustic flair to it. I also noticed that I was in a hospital bed as I was cleaned and dressed in a hospital gown and had an i.v. drip inserted into my arm. Sitting up, I noticed Castiel standing next to the window as he was seeing the fresh snow falling on the ground from outside. I had a feeling that I would be soon bogged down by one of Reuben's lectures after going back to the _Kurokage_ , but for now, I was in a room of quiet for the time being. I was happy, but I was most likely to return to the _Kurokage_ soon enough, for I had another task to fulfill before going home.

"You're awake," said Castiel. "After what happened yesterday in the ruins, you were brought here to this hospital in Tenzo Village."

"Yeah, but after this, we're leaving back home as planned and no cut-corners," I said.

"Unfortunately, Sam, you're staying here for overnight observation as of now."

"Where's Dirk and the rest of the children?"

"They're in the _Kurokage_ , but the matter of the ruins must be looked into before leaving Westeros. As for your predicament, you can't just run around half-cocked, but you must stay in bed before you do anything first."

"I can't just lay in here forever. I have to get back to the _Kurokage_ and report in." I was itching to get out of bed as I wanted to make sure that the children were alright. "The children..., I need to check up on them to see if they're okay... They're my-"

"You're not going anywhere, Sam. You've did enough to both display the raw power within you and protect us from certain death. Let us do the legwork for you. There's nothing wrong about that one."

"And shirk my responsibilities?" I got out of bed as I yanked the i.v. drip out of my arm. "I was told time and time again that I can't shirk them anymore. Too much is at stake right now after what we saw outside the ruins. It trumps everything than myself, so I'd rather go in and make sure that the children are safe from harm. After being gone for six months and letting Darbus surging with his celebrity status, I won't let myself fade in the background ever again. The people need that raw power now in which there's no going back to the bottom."

"And what about your health, or do you care about that?"

"Who really cares about my health right now? All that matters is that the people, including my friends and family, must be safe from Darbus and his Master Race before-"

"You will stay put in this hospital room until you recover. You're in here because you matter the most. And you say you don't care about your health? You prefer the safety of all of us over your well-being? You matter just as much as the rest of us, Sam. You matter because you are loved by many."

I saw the three delinquents enter into my hospital room as they were concerned about me all of a sudden. Still, they were there to make sure that I was fine as they were also thankful that they didn't get killed by the Master Race that were wanting me and my family out of the picture for some time now. It was the changing of loyalties as I now sensed that the three were no longer on hand to have Darbus as a celebrity anymore, for I was someone that was highly revered as someone who mattered the most.

"What are you doing out of bed?" asked Renzaburo. "You can't just take off right now."

"I have to go back to the _Kurokage_ ," I said. "I have duties on that ship anyway."

"Just get back in bed, will you?" said Renata. "You saved our lives and we can't let you just run off without us showing gratitude towards you. It's just rude to do so."

"You three still show loyalty towards Darbus after what you saw in the ruins?"

"No..., after what you told us, we get it now," said Ryohanji. "Darbus is no celebrity or savior after what we witnessed when that guy who works for him wanted us all dead. You opened our eyes to the truth after what you told us in the ruins yesterday. We can't go through that again in which we now know Darbus to be the wolf in sheep's clothing you told us about."

"And the man who did his dirty work is still at large..."

"The man who was after you is none other than Cyrus Truax himself," said Castiel. "Like Darbus, Cyrus Truax has every single right to display the artificial creations around him to both agree with him or do his bidding. In the end, the disgraced general and those that are in his command will end up subjugating all of us into slavery and that doesn't stop there with the indigenous populations on every planet."

"We already know about what that noob could do, but those people with blond hair and blue eyes creep me out as if they don't have any feelings," said Renzaburo. "The way they just stared at us when they tried to kill us, it's as if they're far worse than us when we vandalized the ruins."

"Those things _don't_ have souls and they don't really care who they hurt or kill," I said. "All those things agree on is to make sure that I won't live long anymore along with the rest of my family. In other words, the truth hurts and it'll cause you great pain if you live in denial for too long. I learned the hard way when Darbus tarnished my reputation and honor when I was forced to flee my homeworld with my family in tow. When we left Alecrast, we not only left our friends and family behind, but our land that revered us the moment we saved it from certain death time and time again. As for Darbus and those who stand behind him, his reputation as a celebrity has irked the ire of those who bear a grudge against him, but they have been silenced by his artificial creations that do his dirty work."

"That nearly happened to us," said Renata. "Still, I have a feeling that those things will come back and cause panic in our hometown and they won't stop until we end up becoming slaves to them. You were right about what you said and we'll stop at nothing to reform ourselves and protect our town. It's the least we can do for now. You can't shoulder the burden forever, so let us do everything to look after our town, are we good?"

I was hearing the support of the three delinquents that I saved as I also noticed that they were mainly focused on protecting their town from Darbus' Master Race. Still, I wasn't out of the woods yet as I also couldn't afford to let Tenzo Village fall victim to those who rallied around Darbus and his ideals of bringing his Master Race forward to enslave everyone in the Ashizoka System. In the end, I would go home as the responsibilities of being part of the Destiny of Worlds came first more than anything, for Darbus and his supporters will fall the moment they see my raw power folding from within. By the time I crawled back into my bed, I stared out the window as I continued to see the fresh snow falling on the ground, for the _Kurokage_ wasn't going anywhere just yet...

 **To be continued...**


	15. Dirk and the Refugee

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 15: Dirk and the Refugee**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dirk was on his way to the hospital to visit me as he had Gyatso to tag along with. Both boys were wanting to see me as they even had a basket of food for me that Reiko baked. When they were in the square of Tenzo Village, they were seeing many of the townsfolk gathering up the Darbus Toller memorabilia as they were stacking it into a pile on the snowy concrete. The boys didn't know what to think as they noticed Gethig tagging along in which he was also on hand into helping out with the chores on the _Kurokage._ When all three were going towards the hospital, they noticed a familiar presence coming towards them as it was someone who had the Golem with her. Dirk never expected Sachiko to be here as he was blushing from embarrassment. He never expected them to be here on Westeros as they were far away from home just like him, for he was getting an earful of what happened on Alecrast for the past seven months.

"Sachiko...," he said as she was staring at her. "I never expected to see you and the Golem here, but this is an awkward surprise in mind."

"I've been here since Darbus attacked Kabizashi on Alecrast," she said.

"That asshat went over there to cause trouble in that town, too?!"

"We tried to go over to Kanto Village, but in our way was nothing but soulless dolls with blond hair and blue eyes," said the Golem. "All they wanted was to destroy the way of life that the descendants of Aaron Bass once built in our town. Darbus Toller is a madman who also has a strong hatred for the Judah Initiative and the Jewish faith altogether in which he has done the most despicable acts since Hitler waged annihilation of our descendants in the Elder Days.."

"I had relatives who lived in Kabizashi...," said Gethig as he was worried to the bone. "It's a good reason to bonk Sam on the head to bring him with us to Alecrast..."

"Darbus Toller hates everyone, including Jews that haven't done nothing to him," said Sachiko. "He needs to be stopped, Dirk!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she was venting out her frustrations. "He must be put to the sword instead of rotting in prison for the rest of his life for what he did to the town I lived in!"

"We should've stayed put long ago...," he said. "I can't believe so much bad has happened and we didn't go back for the rest of our friends and family! Yeah, we should've stayed on Alecrast, but after Darbus gave Sam the ultimatum to leave, I just went along with the rest of his family the moment we took a ship that was bound for Shiganshina."

"There's no use sugarcoating it now after what happened to us, but all the same, I hope that Darbus pays for what he did in Kabizashi."

"If only if I didn't go to Shiganshina..."

"A lot of good came out of what you perceive to be," said Gyatso. "If you didn't go to Shiganshina, none of you would've never found me in the stasis chamber. Come on, we got some yummy food for Sam to bring and it's better than the stuff in the hospital."

Gyatso entered into the hospital first as Dirk and the others followed him inside. Even though it was yet another wintry February day, it didn't dampen the spirits of everyone as the boys were coming to see me after what I went through two days ago, for I would soon return to the _Kurokage_ after what went on all over Alecrast nearly seven months ago...

* * *

Shion was at her office as she got word of my arrival two days ago in which she was ready to make her way towards Tenzo Village soon enough. When she got word about what happened in that town, she was ready to go there to observe what is going on over there, for she looked at the news on her tablet about General Truax coming there to attack on the sly. When she saw Quintus arrive in her office, he was ready to pounce as he wasn't about to let the general get away with what he tried to do in that village.

"You're itching to tear a new one in General Truax, aren't you?" said Shion.

"Cyrus Truax is both a traitor to our planet and a madman who sided with Darbus Toller," said Quintus. "After his excursion in Tenzo Village, do you think that we can let him wander free after what he tried to do over there? He threatened to kill three teenagers in the ruins near the town in which they were saved at the last minute by Sam Winchester and his raw power."

"From what I heard, there had been refugees coming from the Alecrian towns that Darbus visited in which some of them are of the Judah Initiative and the Jewish faith. According to the manager of the teahouse that got blown up in Akatsuki, he heard talk about Darbus wanting to build concentration camps for the Jews that live all over the Ashizoka System while the indigenous population and human critics end up in slavery to the mines on the frozen planets in all four parts of it."

"That sick bastard! He's enacting the Hitlerian Code in which many innocents were killed in those deplorable camps during the Elder Days. The Third Reich that the Hitlerian Code commanded did more than kill Jews, for death was looming for Catholic priests, people from multiple births, those with physical and mental disorders, gypsies, homosexuals, and other ethnic groups who were eliminated in such a despicable slaughter back then."

"Sam's gonna have to step up his game to do more to protect those who have targeted by Darbus and his supporters. At one time, he supported the activities of the Elect until the Gale Canyon incident in which Sam and Reiko saved Thravin Keep from both the Elect and the menacing Behemoth.

"We were thankful that Alecrast was saved by those two, but Darbus made a grave mistake into forcing them and their children out of there in which they have lived in the Dabb Mountains for six months on Shiganshina."

"Even though Darbus has damaged Sam's reputation, we're always there to fix it in the end. Everyone knows that the aristocrat will stop at nothing to cause chaos to all of us, but we can't let this second Holocaust happen, nor will we let everyone suffer at the hands of those who stand by that madman, either. Darbus Toller must be stopped, for he'll never see the light of day ever again the moment he pays for his crimes."

Shion made firm of what she said as she was wanting me to return home after fulfilling my task here on Westeros. Still, there was other things on hand as the factor of me coming home was on top of the to-do list of everyone who was banking on me to put a dent in Darbus once and for all the moment I got back to Alecrast...

* * *

I was up and alert as I was fully dressed in my clothes other than the hospital gown I wore yesterday. When I was about to check out of my hospital room, I noticed Dirk, Gyatso, and Gethig come in here with a basket of food for me. After spending a day in the hospital, I was ready to go back to the _Kurokage_ as I smelled the sweetness of the blueberry muffins that Reiko baked. When I grabbed one from the basket, I began to eat it as I found it to be satisfying after all this trouble being in exile for six months now. When I noticed Sachiko come into the hospital room, she had the Golem with her as they were a familiar sight that I hadn't seen for a long time now, for they were far from home like me and my family.

"Sam...," I heard Sachiko say to me. "It's been a long time since you weren't there on Alecrast. For months I was hoping that you would come back, but my prayers weren't answered until now."

"You're far from home, aren't you, Sachiko?" I said. "I hope that Kabizashi fared the same when we stayed there at the time."

"Actually, she and her pet clay thing fled her home the moment Darbus harrassed the townsfolk in her hometown," said Gethig. "Whatever that fiend did, he wasn't there to bring back the crockpot."

"What actually happened in Kabizashi?"

"Darbus and his artificial creations attacked Kabizashi in which he was even telling how people like me and my Golem are messing things up for everyone and we should be tossed into concentration camps just to rot."

"It's true...," said Gyatso. "Sam, please let us bring Sachiko and her Golem with us to Alecrast? It would be better for Dirk to get along with them. Besides, I think he likes the girl with her Golem."

"Hey, you can't talk about her out in the open!" he yelled. "Besides, Sachiko's older than I am, but she's also one of the descendants of Aaron Bass, who got saddled with the Golem in the first place!"

"Aaron Bass? Wasn't he the reluctant Hebrew school dropout who got stuck with the Golem?"

"Yeah, but his descendants are feeling the heat when that asshat decided to cause trouble in their hometown on Alecrast. It blows, but I can't let that crap slide after what I heard earlier. Besides, we all have a grudge against Darbus, no matter what danger is thrown at us."

I never expected to hear Dirk standing up for Sachiko and her Golem as he put his foot down in order to put Darbus in his place like the rest of us. Still, we were most likely to be returning to the task at hand as I was ready to go the moment I was about to check out and go straight towards the _Kurokage_ with the rest of the group. By the time all of us left the hospital room, we were outside in the square of Tenzo Village as we saw the pile of Darbus memorabilia being piled up the moment we noticed Chief Sancho coming out into the open with a can of gasoline in his hands. When we saw him pour the gasoline on the Darbus memorabilia, he lit a match as he threw it on the pile as it became a huge bonfire that was a sign that didn't tolerate a wolf in sheep's clothing, which was the one who was on everyone's hit list to kill.

The sight of the fire burned brightly as we saw it blazing when the fresh snow was falling on the ground. We were seeing the many posters, plastic motifs, and other things that resembled Darbus as the people in Tenzo Village had seen the truth the moment the three delinquents told them about how his artificial creations under the control of General Truax tried to kill them when they showed up here in the ruins two days ago. It was a new start of showing more respect to the Destiny of Worlds as we saw the bonfire continuing to burn brightly in the square. When we all left for the ruins, we noticed Reiko there as she was carting the twins in a stroller while she was looking at the derelict. I never expected her to go here before as she was fixated on what was going to occur tonight anyway.

"Looks like the missus and the little'uns are out today all bundled up and warm in this cold weather," said Gethig. "As for those ruins, something will happen along the way."

"For the first time, we don't see any graffiti or garbage all over the place," said Dirk.

"There was graffiti and garbage here?" asked Reiko. "From what I gather, all I see is everything all cleaned up."

"We did the rest of the work when Sam went to the hospital," said Gyatso.

"This place must've been sacred before it came to ruin," said Sachiko. "From what I heard from Chief Sancho, the ones who lived in those ruins first once foretold of the ones chosen by destiny to bring their energies forth and protect the planet from harm."

Dirk saw me and Reiko stare at one another as we were having the twins in tow. When he noticed Sachiko stare at him, he was blushing very badly in which he couldn't contain himself when he was most likely to be stuck with her for the rest of his days. As usual, he was seeing her to be intimidating as she was three years older than he was. It wasn't long until Gyatso was seeing him and Sachiko standing together as they were simply two that have came a long way after being far from home for the past seven months or so.

"Just kiss her, you fool!" he yelled.

"But she's older than me," said Dirk. "I'd rather wait until I'm eighteen before I do all of that in one fell swoop."

"What's wrong with age?" said Sachiko. "Surely most people favor being in love with an older woman every now and then."

"Sachiko's right about that one," I said as I was staring at Dirk. "Even though you're not comfortable with being with someone who's older than you, you could never get a second chance into loving her again if you put off what you don't accomplish later in life."

"Oh, I was wondering if any of you are hungry?" asked Reiko.

"What are you talking about?" said Dirk as he was bringing the basket towards us. "There's all these muffins here so they don't go to waste all the live long."

Gyatso ran towards the basket as he got out a muffin to eat that was a blueberry one. The Draaza boy was improving as he loved the taste of muffins while the rest of us grabbed one for our breakfast before going back inside of the _Kurokage_. It was a strange day for us as we were most likely to stay in Tenzo Village for another day as this was another task for us to fulfill before going home to Alecrast, for we weren't ready to do so just yet...

* * *

Dean was in the town square of Tenzo Village as he saw the bonfire of Darbus Toller memorabilia burning brightly while the fresh snow continued to fall from the sky. In such a triumph of realizing the truth from the townsfolk, my older brother gave the thumbs-up as he stood by the bonfire in a testament of solidarity against the man who ousted me and tarnished my reputation seven months ago. When he noticed Chief Sancho gathering more Darbus memorabilia to burn, he was happy to see someone sticking it in the arrogant aristocrat as the testament was about to get bigger.

"It's about time that asshat's about to fry and have his reputation sinking," said Dean.

"After what those three delinquents told me about those artificial dolls who tried to kill them in the ruins, Darbus Toller will always be nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing," said Chief Sancho.

"I bet that Sam must've told them about how he got ousted and lived in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for six months, only to come with us going on seven months."

"That man has enough raw power to even light up this entire town if need be, but it seems that he's got bigger things waiting for him."

"Yeah, and he'll end up sitting on some galactic throne just to kick ass and take names like the rest of us..."

Dean was mainly having plenty of high hopes for me as he was slowly seeing my presence to be polarizing to those who saw my raw power flourish once again. In the long run, he was there to protect me as he also had a beef against Darbus like the rest of in which the aristocrat will fall flat the moment we returned to Alecrast as planned. With plenty of resurgence that came in the form of hope, everyone was holding firm to what I was made for as I would soon live up to my reputation as part of the Destiny of Worlds that everyone was hoping for in the end...

* * *

General Truax was hiding out with his artificial creations that were sent by Darbus to aid him as he was reeling from seeing me display my raw power that protected the three delinquents two days ago. He wanted to get back at me for saving those three as he viewed them to be a threat despite the fact that they once had loyalty and fan service to Darbus Toller. Anger filled him to the brim as he noticed two young men enter his hotel room in the Westerian town of Bellweather, which was a seaside town. The two young men themselves were loyal to him as one of them was Rodney Grellis, who was his right-hand man, and his son, Virgil, who stayed at his side since God knows when. All three were wanting to stop me from fulfilling the first four tasks here in the western part of the Ashizoka System as they were also the most disgraced men that ever crawled all over Westeros itself.

"I see that you had trouble, didn't you?" said Rodney, who had black hair and two sets of eyes. "I bet that the one with raw power decided to come out of hiding after all."

"Sam Winchester and those who rally alongside him are a threat and must be weeded out before they choke up the budding garden Darbus has built in the past six to seven months," said Truax.

"According to what happened on Stohess and Albarn, there had been rallying cries in which one of those planets has suffered a revolt after the blast of power shooting up in the sky," said Virgil as he was the spitting image of his father. "Still, Darbus isn't gonna be happy with what he's about to hear when Sam's out and about."

"No they won't because Sam and his family are about to have a terrible accident in space the moment the rest of Darbus' creations come here to cleanse the Ashizoka System of the maladies that have been living here like a canker to one's soul."

"Let me go to space," said Rodney. "I can find Sam and attack him in his worst situation."

"We can't attack him when he has friends and family with him. Besides, you can't set a haystack on fire when you're trying to find a needle in it."

"After this task, the next stop is on the planet Nedegratys, which is a haven for scientists, but it'll soon fall to us the moment we choke the students at the behest of Darbus."

"It'll be a subtle one, but we can't make a move until we hit hard first. Maybe Rodney has a point there when he has his left eye to stun a certain wanted man in his sights."

"The warrior goes for the heart, not the mind and body," he said. "Besides, there's more to go around the moment we catch our prey..."

Rodney was most likely to be ready to exact his plan until he heard sounds banging on the door of the hotel room. He sensed them with his left eye as there were local officials who were aware of the presence of all three that were disgraced by the Westerian Army for their "cleansing" of the indigenous populations that graced the planets. When the pounding on the door got louder, all three decided to leave with the artificial creations in tow as they fled towards the emergency exit to get away. With smoke balls thrown on the ground, they escaped as the local officials broke down the door to the hotel room in which they fled elsewhere, for they were foiled at the banging on the outside.

When a member of the Garrison Corps came in, she was a High Elf as she had pink hair and blue eyes in which she was dressed in her outfit that included a skirt she wore with thigh-high socks and boots. When she saw pieces of hair on the ground, she picked them up with tweezers and placed them into a small baggie the moment she saw several of her comrades coming into the hotel room. She was on the trail of going after General Truax and his two cohorts as she wants them stopped for what they did to her commanding officer a year ago.

"They got away again, but not too shabby when it comes to the artificial creations that got shipped from the Alecrian region of Doitsu," she said.

"Masako," said one of her comrades as he found a file disk on the ground. "Looks like the trio got sloppy."

"Get it back to Shion. She's really gonna have a field day when she sees this on the sly."

"What the hell is _that_ symbol doing on that disk?" the comrade notices a certain infamous crooked swastika painted on it. "It's a symbol that the Judah Initiative solely despises."

"I heard of it before when that thing was once a divine mark in Hinduism and Buddhism. Now, it is a reviled mark that the Nazi Party of the Elder Days wore on their armbands and caused chaos in the form of ethnic cleansing in the form of what is known as the Master Race itself."

"God help us..."

"It's also the ongoing symbol of the Thule Society that thrives till this very day in which they often do such sadistic experiments on their victims, and that includes many Jews and Gypsies that once lived on Megiddo back in the day."

"I bet if that Jewish Orc from Alecrast saw this, he'd be more than pissed when he sees the proof about Darbus' true intentions."

"Come on, let's get back to the Order's main headquarters to give Shion the news about this deplorable disk. In the end, it's high time that Darbus and his supporters will end up being put away when we get through with them."

Masako and her comrades in the Garrison Corps left the hotel room as they now had proof about what would be viewed as the next step into bringing the Master Race was getting to be trouble on the sly. Still, the factor of what would occur had been in fruition since my exile on Shiganshina and Darbus Toller's rise to power as it had to be eradicated before more damage was done. What would be viewed and shown would shake all of Westeros and the other planets in the western part of the Ashizoka System to the core as the truth about Darbus' plans would soon be enacted if not stopped in time...

* * *

Later on in the evening, everyone was in the mess hall as dinner was served with plenty of Jewish dishes that I cooked up earlier. Even Dirk and Sachiko were making latkas for dinner as it was also the first time in months that Jewish food was cooked up for us to savor. By the time we all sat down to eat, I noticed Dirk sitting next to Sachiko as he was also trying not to invoke the ire of the Golem she had with her. Still, I was making sure that he stayed on the straight path that would keep him pinned to the girl he met on the Shrine Trail on Alecrast nearly two years ago. Life was good in the mess hall as we enjoyed our meals with everyone on board until dinner was over.

When everything was getting picked up in the mess hall, I noticed Dirk and Sachiko helping out with the chores as they were cleaning it up for another day. As for me and Reiko, however, we were busy in the kitchen as we were putting the food up and washing the dishes up as well. Hard work was maintained before play as we were getting the mess hall completely spotless. It was also part of everyday life on the _Kurokage_ as it was also our second home for a temporary fix, for we weren't alone on our journey home to Alecrast.

"It's strange that we find Sachiko and her Golem here on Westeros," said Reiko as she was finishing up the main work in the kitchen. "After all this, let's bring them back with us so we can make sure that they have a home there in Kanto Village."

"Speaking of Kanto Village, Tenzo Village is the same way, but there are ruins next to it," I said as I was drying and putting the dishes away. "It's probably one of the twelve tasks that were made for us before we leave this planet."

"When everyone goes to bed, you know what we're supposed to do here..."

"Don't remind me..."

I was blushing as I was most likely to be ready to take Reiko in the ruins before we went out of this planet. Still, we were the Destiny of Worlds as we mattered to the galaxy just as we mattered to them as we were most likely to be going towards the ruins later on, for we had our duty to fulfill...

* * *

Dirk was in the bathhouse unit as he was relaxing in the tub after he cleaned himself earlier. The hot water soothed him as he was enjoying the tub all to himself until he noticed Gyatso near the wash basins rinsing himself off before going into the bathtub next to his. Both boys were in there after having their dinner as they would soon go to bed later on in the evening, for they would soon talk about the aspect of girls being on the _Kurokage_ that signaled the fact that such talk was something that can't get over on alone.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" asked Gyatso as he was playing in the tub.

"Dude, she may look like my girlfriend, but she's older than me," said Dirk.

"And how old is she?"

"She'll turn fifteen in March, but I turn twelve the month after."

"Your main squeeze may be wanting to go home, but she worries about her clay man too much."

"It's because she doesn't want him to be a sopping mess all the live long, but bringing him to the bathhouse unit won't hurt because he won't go into the hot water, but the steam from the faucets will keep him hydrated so he won't turn into a hardened lumpy boulder. In other words, clay has to have moisture just to mold into other things like adobe homes, pottery, and other things. We all know that the golem can even mold his arms into bigger ones just to smash things, which would be a godsend to us when we get back home to pound Darbus into a pulp."

"Dirk, whenever we bring Sachiko and her Golem with us, I just hope we rebuild her home when we get there to Alecrast... It's not fair that the man you speak of had the gall to cause trouble there when he blames those like her for all the problems. Sachiko didn't do anything wrong and neither did her Golem, either. They can't just be displaced from their town forever."

"That's just it... Even though Sachiko and her Golem have been driven from their home by that asshat, they can come back and nip him in the bud because they can't put off their duties as members of the Judah Initiative forever. Sachiko herself is a descendant of the Bass Family in which the one who had the Golem with him stuck it against the Thule Society in the Elder Days. Perhaps we can help her and the Golem do it again by crushing Darbus for what he did to us when he made us leave our home nearly seven months ago..."

Dirk continued to soak in the tub as Gyatso noticed him being concerned about Sachiko and her Golem returning to Alecrast. He remembered her words to him at the hospital entrance as he wasn't about to let Darbus run wild forever after getting away a few times. In due time, we would return balance and put a stop to Darbus and his supporters as we had a long way to go for the time being...

* * *

Masako arrived at the Order's main headquarters as she had the disk that she found at the hotel room earlier. When she went towards Shion's office, she noticed her hard at work as she set the disk on her desk in which she picked it up to examine it. When she put it into the rom-drive that had a projector on it, she turned it on as she saw the images of old during the Elder Days in which the presence of the Hitlerian Code became rampant in such a deplorable way. The images of men and women with blond hair and blue eyes on screen sent red flags as Shion was wanting to put a stop to Darbus and his supporters from turning the entire Ashizoka System into a Hitlerian utopia for the artificial creations that were put on display in the film in the disk.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Masako.

"Your great uncle would turn in his grave if he saw this in person," said Shion.

"Does everyone in the four main soldier corps groups know about this?"

"No, but I'm sending this message to Ginryu, Ryosuke, and Akio about this in which the images of the Hitlerian Code is bringing the most despicable of all crimes here to our galaxy and it doesn't start or end on Westeros." Shion pressed a button on the rom-disk projector as she was sending the messages to the other parts of the Ashizoka System. "They need to know of this before it's too late. As for the birds that have flown from their hotel room in Bellweather, their sloppiness is our gain after all."

Shion was ready to hear back from the other three head honchos from the other parts of the Ashizoka System as the images of the barbaric Hitlerian Code sent red flags to the extreme. Everyone else had to know eventually as the time to show the public what Darbus Toller truly was had began a chain reaction that would change the course of what would happen next, for the grudge against the aristocrat was already beginning as we speak...

* * *

"YOU LOST IT?!"

Truax's words shook the current hotel room in another town as he grabbed Virgil by the scruff of his tunic. Anger flooded him as he punched his son in the face and jaw before throwing him against the wall. The disk at the hotel room in Bellweather was no longer with them as it was also the key into producing more of the Master Race that Darbus promised, but it was now in the wrong hands of the Order of Letters. When Rodney came back to the hotel room, he noticed Truax attacking his son as he continued to beat him up until he was stopped at the last minute. Still, all three were fleeing the locals and the soldiers that came from the Order of Letters as they were on the run and about to go into hiding soon enough, for they were in a huge bind after getting past many obstacles before staying here in this hotel room.

"I thought that you would secure the Hitlerian Code disk, but you dropped it in the hotel room in Bellweather just to allow Masako Mitani to pick it up!" yelled Truax.

"I thought I had it with me, Father," sobbed Virgil. "I didn't mean to drop it before we left the hotel room..."

"Those members of the Order of Letters and the Westerian Army are on our asses and you lose the vital key to mass production of the Master Race?!"

"Gentlemen, let's not fight too loudly," said Rodney as he was exhausted from using his left eye for too long. "Besides, we have the artificial dolls to do our dirty work for us while we rest up and go to the hideout you told us about on our travels."

"Shion Ashizoka and her allies will not only find us, but to execute us for aiding Darbus in his fanatical crusade to populate the Ashizoka with the Master Race. There's no need to worry because when we get there, I can make blueprints about bringing the dolls out into the open and put a damper on the humans and indigenous folk who live in this string of planets."

"What a good boy, Rodney... Unlike my idiot son, you are the better bet into bringing the Master Race into fruition just to terminate Shion Ashizoka and her allies in the long run. It's a vast improvement, but your genius level will give us an edge to topple the Destiny of Worlds soon enough."

Truax was exuberant as he was happy to have Rodney on his side after all. With the disk gone, he had his right-hand man to help draw the blueprints to perfect the Master Race to its full potential, for they would soon become unstoppable in the end...

* * *

Dirk was on the bridge as he was sitting in the captain's chair while dressed in his nightclothes. With everyone else gone to bed, he was seeing the snow on screen as he liked the atmosphere in Tenzo Village, despite the fact that he had a few obstacles to overcome. When he turned around to see the doors open, he saw Sachiko coming in here as she was dressed in a frilly nightgown and robe. The sight of her made him blush as she even had her breasts growing an inch bigger since their last encounter during the Army of Cain attack nearly a year ago. For someone on the cusp of puberty, Dirk wasn't ready to mess around yet as he was willing to wait for marriage the moment he became on the verge of manhood.

"You loook gorgeous," he said.

"For someone who finds it awkward to fall in love with someone older than you, you don't mess around," said Sachiko.

"You sure grew up when we last met in Wall Keep during Colchuvar's funeral, but I bet that the big guy up there's probably giving Sam a stern lecture like Reuben does."

"Dirk..., I heard Dean talking about how Darbus took the life of an Elder, is that true?"

"It's true in a nutshell when Darbus killed Ippei Mitani when he was in the Universal Library on Essos a while back. The guy was Reiko's grandfather and the twins' great grandfather who stood firm with us till the end until that asshat killed him."

"If Ippei's death was bad at the hands of Darbus, his attack on Kabizashi was a lot worse... It was a month after the Gale Canyon incident when he came here to cement his hold on power to Alecrast and his hatred of the Jewish people and the Judah Initiative added more fuel to the fire. My grandmother was killed at the hands of those artificial people who surrounded him when they even killed some of the townsfolk there. My Golem and I escaped, only to seek refuge on Westeros where Shion lives, for we remained here in Tenzo Village to escape the wrath of Darbus so far."

"That asshat! He had the gall to take out Ippei, kick us out of our home, kill the obstetrician that Sam and Reiko see, sent his goons to cause havoc in Akatsuki, and now he busted up Kabizashi? If Dean hears this, he's gonna tear Darbus a new one after what he pulled on your folks and your grandmother. I knew of her because she was one of the people who cooked for us when we left Kanto Village to escape the slaughter from Severin's troops. It's not over, Sachiko. The sooner we get home, the better we put a stop to that asshat before he does any more damage to the people we know and love."

"I'm hoping for the same, too..."

"It's _not_ over for us just yet. That asshat's gonna get it coming when we get home to Alecrast for trashing your town and causing misery to the people in your faith. He's going down and so are his supporters and those artificial things that tag along with him. After being gone for six months going on seven, we can't afford to lose any more people to Darbus and his cronies. What he did in Kabizashi is tantamount to what is known as genocide of people who rub him the wrong way. That guy's sick and he needs to be stopped before he attacks other places that he feels that rub him the wrong way as well when it comes to him having a narcissistic ego to match his aristocratic ties with."

"Let's hope that someone steps up to him for what he's done..."

Dirk noticed tears streaming down Sachiko's face as he got up from the captain's chair and walked towards her. When he wiped her face, he was adamant into protecting her and the Golem she had as they were also precious to him just like the rest of us. Even though he was younger than she was, he wasn't about to let Darbus slide after what he heard about him causing havoc in Kabizashi, for the matter was personal the moment he was getting back home like the rest of us on this ship. Even though it was highly unlikely of Dirk to accept the fact that he has someone older than him, he is adamant into making sure that Sachiko and her golem were protected, even at the cost of his life...

"I'm ready to accept you now as my girlfriend, no matter what the age difference," he said.

"You're coming clean about this?"

"Yeah, I know that once I pass up on having you as a bride, I can't get a second chance to do that again and I will swear on my life to make damn sure that you and your Golem will be safe from harm."

"The Golem doesn't need any protection because he's more of a powerhouse when he once destroyed a Nazi base during the Elder Days."

"And he'll bust up Darbus and his cronies the moment we get home to Alecrast. It's a win-win situation so far, but we'll handle it till the better end."

Sachiko never expected to hear those brave words from Dirk before as he was willing to go the extra mile to protect Sachiko and her Golem, even at the cost of his life. Still, the three-year age difference between the younger Cat Sidhe boy and the older human girl didn't matter, for they were two for the ages so far...

* * *

Reiko and I were outside after getting a bath and putting the twins to bed earlier. Dressed in robes, we were going towards the ruins as we were going further into it in which we entered into a room that had a fireplace to warm it up. With our boots taken off, we marveled at the room as it had the mural of us standing on the wall in which it was foretold for us to do this without the presence of the full moon so far. Even though the room was freezing, we had enough warmth within each other as we also noticed a stone altar that was polished and draped with a large white cloth after the cleanup effort two days ago. With such notice within one another, we looked at each other as we were ready to fulfill what we set out for during our stay in Tenzo Village. With the night bringing us closer, we were most likely to be taking one another before it was over as we were most likely to be unleashing our power up in the night sky.

"The room is drafty, but someone allowed a fire to be lit to keep us warm here," said Reiko.

"We can also drape ourselves in _these_ ," I said as I found some blankets that were near the stone altar.

"These ruins must be made for something, but with our sensual energies reaching up to the sky after that, it will be seen by many who see us here."

"Those blasts of energy when we make love to one another are also signs of solidarity to solidify the Destiny of Worlds to prominence, Reiko. Our duty is more than just maintaining our family and those around us, but the entire galaxy as well. Even though we come to certain ruins to make love to one another, we also have to make sure that the entire Ashizoka System is protected by those who have justice and righteousness on their side."

"Sammy..."

I gathered up the blankets as I draped them onto the stone altar where the white cloth was at. It was also at that moment that I was staring at Reiko as I felt the urge to take her before we went home to Alecrast. In such a bright moment, I kissed my wife's soft lips as I began to touch at her breasts beneath her heavy robe. I was exposing them as I noticed them to be a feast for the eyes the moment I was even touching at one of the nipples with my mouth. The sound of Reiko moaning to my touch gave her an inch as she saw me touch at her other nipple when she felt my tongue stimulate it with such erotic tendencies. With her robe falling down to her feet, she was seeing me giving her pleasure as I was most likely to be taking her in these ruins for the night. When I set her down on the stone altar with the blankets, I was getting out the box of condoms from my robe pocket as I took one out for tonight's moment of pleasure.

By the time I took off my robe, I was naked as I was eventually spreading Reiko's legs open and felt the soft flesh between her legs. The feel of her made me crave for more as I felt my member hardening up with a passionate instinct in mind. With the condom unwrapped and put on my hardened member, I dove right inside of her as I noticed her wrapping her legs around me. The feel of me made my wife become more sated with me as I was moving inward and outward inside of her. The setting in the room where the stone altar was set had become something more than just a place to show respect for a derelict. It was something for us to make love on during our times to do so as I was continuing to give Reiko my all as usual. Our bodies were warming up the moment we were covered in the blankets as I had Reiko all to myself for now.

She was begging for more as she felt me burying my face beneath her breasts. It was heaven for me as I couldn't get enough of what she was made for the moment I was bringing her to more pleasure than normal. Our bodies were warm to the touch as we were about to be on the verge of climax. When we were at our peak, we were beginning to tire out until our energies began to build up the moment my raw power became super-charged once again. I was giving Reiko my all as I was hearing her moan with such erotic delight the moment we were ready to let out our energy in one fell swoop. By the time we finally reached our climax, a surge of energy shot through the ceiling of the room as it surged straight towards the sky. Even though I reverted back to my normal form, I was fully sated with Reiko as I couldn't get enough of her, for she was someone who was meant for me long before I was born to begin with. Even though with our interlude over, I pulled out of Reiko as I removed the spent condom and put it into the wastebasket by the stone altar. Both of us were spent as we were ready to go back to the _Kurokage_ towards our quarters before the rest of the night was over. With the blankets put away and our duty fulfilled, we were ready to go as we noticed the fresh snow coming from the cold wintry sky.

"And here we go again," I said as I put back on my heavy robe and boots to notice the hole in the ceiling. "Still, it was mandatory for us, but we came through anyway."

"And tonight wasn't a full moon," said Reiko.

"Everything differs whenever we make love to one another on a full moon or not. Besides, this task is fulfilled so far, but we also have our journey back to Alecrast to consider. In the long run, we can't let Darbus or his cronies get their way after what happened to us nearly seven months ago, but we can't shirk our responsibilities again after what we heard so far."

"Let's just hope that we don't attract any attention from Chief Sancho." Reiko put on her heavy robe and boots as she was ready to go like I was. "I also hope that he doesn't fly off the deep end after the hole we put in the ceiling..."

"Then we better get back to the _Kurokage_ then..."

We left the ruins as we noticed the snow falling quickly onto the ground. By the time we got back to the _Kurokage_ , we noticed Dirk and Sachiko sitting at the balcony part in their nightclothes in which they were seeing more than just the snow falling. They were stunned to see what came from the ruins as the blast of light would soon be the talk of the town afterwards. Even the Golem sat outside as the snow didn't bother him one bit, for he was Sachiko's protector after all.

"You guys snuck off to the ruins, didn't you?" said Dirk.

"What we did in there isn't meant to be talked about in front of you right now," I said.

"What about that blast of light we saw earlier?" asked Sachiko. "I bet that the sign there is likely to cause a commotion to the townsfolk here in Tenzo Village."

"That light came from the Destiny of Worlds," said the Golem. "It is also a sign that would soon be part of the gateway to open up the central part of the Ashizoka System."

"And we'll fulfill the remaining tasks to shut down Darbus for ousting us out of our home," said Reiko. "I miss my family and friends there and Sammy does, too, but the man who tarnished us still stands, no matter what you try to throw at him."

"And we'll put that asshat out to pasture," said Dirk. "He did away with Ippei Mitani and others who rub him the wrong way and he even went far to bust up Kabizashi. He's not getting away with what he did, no matter how many times he keeps coming out smelling like a rose."

"And we'll all put him in his place," I said. "We're all in this together, no matter what is being thrown at us, for we're all family and it will never end with blood."

My words were clear as I was ready to leave Westeros and go forth to Alecrast as planned. With Darbus and his cronies in the wind with the popularity that surged, it was slowly dropping as the Destiny of Worlds is coming to stay in the end...

 **To be continued...**


	16. One Pun Too Many

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 16: One Pun Too Many**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up and about as I was visiting Tenzo Village after I had my breakfast. When I made it into the square, I noticed the cleanup crew getting rid of the remains of the bonfire that burned most of the Darbus memorabilia into soot and ashes. When I heard word about the blast of raw power into the sky last night, I noticed good news coming right and left as I picked up a newspaper from the rack near a cafe where I was about to get some coffee there. With my currency with only gaurhee, I had to switch it to zalaks in order to buy things for the ship. When I spotted a currency exchange machine near the door, I used it to my advantage as I exchanged my money to the right one that was needed in this part of the Ashizoka System.

By the time I sat down at a table, I noticed the cafe to be lively as it had the images of the Popeye characters plastered everywhere. When I was ready to order my coffee, I noticed Dean coming in here as he was also going for something here as well. From the look on his face, he was ecstatic as if something made him get off the captain's chair and follow me here for some odd reason. Whatever it was, I had to hear it from him first as I was still noticing him grinning as if he won the lottery or something.

"This whole town's up in a mode lately, Sammy," he said as he sat down at the table I was in. "The people here have experienced miracles right and left since that blast in the ruins last night."

"It's a blast of raw power, but it's nothing short of the same," I said.

"I heard some of the townsfolk seeing miracles happening here in which one guy was waiting patiently for his new arrival to come and there it was when the sun came up. Another miracle came in the form of other places on Westeros attracting the attention of Shion as well.

"Well, good for her, but as for us, we're leaving this planet and going back home as planned."

"Take a good look at this place we're in. It's called Popeye and Olive Oyl's in which it's a cafe that caters to people who love good coffee."

We saw the customers drinking their coffee and eating their breakfast as we ordered up the same thing here in this silly cafe. It was business as usual as we got our coffee we paid for as it was the highlight of the day. Still, we had so much to do as we were most likely to go back towards the _Kurokage_ as planned in which we couldn't let our journey home to Alecrast go astray. By the time we finished up our coffee, we left Popeye and Olive Oyl's as we were going back towards the way to the _Kurokage_ , but something threw us off the moment we found a street with so many puns for businesses and other things. The silliest puns ranged from a sports store by the name of Kaken Balls to a bar and grill called Bert and Ernie's as we never expected something like this before in Tenzo Village. Normally, we would be back to the ship right about now, but we were stuck on the street that even had the pun name of I.P. Freeley on it.

When we were going back towards the ship, we were home free as we went inside to see everyone on deck. We were ready to go until I noticed two familiar wards have gone missing. Dirk and Gyatso weren't there as I sensed that they were up to no good. Even Sachiko and her Golem weren't there as well when I was most likely to find them somewhere in Tenzo Village soon enough.

"Dirk and Gyatso went to town to get some candy," said Reiko.

"In what street are they going to?" I asked.

"I also told them to be back before dinnertime, so there's no need to worry."

"If they get candy, they can't eat it all in one fell swoop. It would end up spoiling their dinner."

"Some of the candy stores are actually on I.P. Freeley Street," said Gethig. "Don't forget the bar known as Bert and Ernie's, which caters to more than just those two weird puppets."

"Bert and Ernie were known to be put in the scuttlebutt of the fact that most conservative pundits often call them a gay couple," said Visenya. "In the end, they were stuck in the same kid show mentality and in the closet."

"If Bert and Ernie were considered to be a gay couple, then how come they always sleep in twin beds all the time?" said Dean. "Those things were popular in the Elder Days, but most people who grew up on them have grown up hating them for being under the microscope back in the day."

"We can talk about the pop culture references later," I said. "All we need to do is to find the children and get them back here just in time to leave Westeros."

I was getting out of the ship once again as I was most likely to locate Dirk and the others, for they were treading into I.P. Freeley Street. Still, I had to keep an eye on them as I couldn't let them stray too far from the _Kurokage_ for too long. It was a hectic day for me, but I had to go and locate the children and the Golem in order to return to the ship and take off from Westeros to Alecrast to our journey home soon enough…

* * *

Ginryu was at his desk in the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast as he saw the images of the barbaric Hitlerian Code on screen in which he found them to be very deplorable. The message sent from Shion was giving out red flags as he was most likely to be addressing the assembly and the Council of Elders about this matter concerning Darbus Toller and his Master Race. The sound of a certain mustachioed dictator was more than enough to issue a decree to blackball Darbus for bringing this madness all over the Ashizoka System. Just as he was about to go towards the assembly hall, he saw a member of the Cross Corps come in here as he was yet another High Elf and a member of the Mitani Clan. It was Airi as he was the spitting image of Shizuo as he had dark blue hair and hazel eyes that made him more advanced to be on top of his class, for he was also concerned about what was going on with the factor about Darbus.

"You're up and alert, Airi," said Ginryu as he saw the High Elf standing in his Cross Corps outfit.

"Sir, there's been news about a third power blast in Shion's part of the Ashizoka System and it's on the main seat planet of Westeros."

"Shion told me all about it, but your first cousin was the one who found the disk that contained the Hitlerian Code all over it."

"This Hitlerian Code..., could it be connected to Darbus Toller somehow?"

"Darbus Toller may have did away with your grandfather, but the bastard's popularity has officially took a nosedive the moment a bonfire torched all of his influence in the Westerian town of Tenzo Village. As for his edict on bringing his Master Race towards fruition, it won't last long the moment the _Kurokage_ comes back to Alecrast."

"Darbus and his allies are nothing but scum. First, Grandfather was killed, then my brother-in-law and his family are ousted in some backwater place, Dr. Ichinose gets killed, and the town of Akatsuki gets the slaughter treatment from those soulless creations with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin that are nothing more than worms."

"We may not speak openly due to Darbus' influence, but we can always talk privately here without arousing suspicion. As for the eyewitness who nearly got killed in Akatsuki, he used to be a demon, but he's without his mojo for a while, only to have an imprint of raw power embedded in his back to save him from a suicide bomber."

"I heard the Medical Corps talking about how Kazuo probed and prodded him from the bottom in which he had to go to the bathroom three times before going back to his hospital room. It's not something to bring up, but someone had to stick in in Crowley."

"It's not funny, but we can worry about that predicament later. As for our silent fight against Darbus Toller, on the other hand, it seems that he is losing ground, but Reinhardt is on damage control mode right now. So far, he's been covering up for Darbus, but he's _not_ gonna get him the proverbial 'Get Out of Jail Free' card the moment we have evidence of his activities that scream red flags all over. As for Sam and his family, all I'm hoping for is that they come back home before it's too late for all of us. We can't let this madness continue not one damn bit after what has happened in the past seven months of misery. In the end, if we're wanting to fight, we fight in the shadows. In the open, we are vulnerable, but we can hide from danger, no mater what risks are thrown at us."

Ginryu made his point clear as he was most likely to be throwing his hat in the ring the moment he was ready to face off against Darbus and his artificial creations for causing havoc in their wake while reveling in such celebrity status. It was hell for everyone here on Alecrast as they were wanting me and my family to come home right away and soon…

* * *

I was venturing into I.P. Freeley Street once again as I was looking at the strangest business names that came all over the place. When I noticed the sport store known as Kaken Balls, I saw the many form of sporting equipment on display as it was ready for spring weather with the sign of baseball season coming up. I even noticed a place that was known as Monster Donuts as it showed an image of a tealberry cheesecake danish with a cup of coffee next to it. When I noticed the Golem sitting outside of the donut shop, he was waiting patiently as he wasn't budging one bit due to Sachiko tagging along with Dirk and Gyatso on the sly.

"Looks like you've been left out," I said.

"I would go in there, but I would cause a disturbance inside," said the Golem.

"They might've brought you something for you to eat when they get out of there."

"I don't eat because I'm made out of clay. All I do is absorb moisture from the snow so I won't dry up."

"I'll get them out of there just in time for lunch. It's also my responsibility to keep them safe at all times anyway."

I went inside of Monster Donuts as I saw Dirk, Sachiko, and Gyatso sitting at a table eating their pastries and chocolate milk. All three were most likely to get an earful from me as I was there to gather them up and place them back into the _Kurokage_ , which was leaving Westeros for home anyway. On a whim, I decided to treat myself to a cup of hot chocolate as I went up towards the cashier to get my order ready. By the time I did so, I was ready to pay for my cup of hot chocolate until the manager of the place barred me from doing so, for he was one of many townsfolk who had renewed faith in me as part of the Destiny of Worlds.

"There's no need to pay for it right now, My Lord," said the manager.

"But I can't go without paying for my hot chocolate," I said.

"The priests from Tama Shrine have told us about you and the Lady being here in which it also renewed hope into our lives."

"So, I guess that this hot chocolate is on the house, isn't it?"

"You are part of the Destiny of Worlds and you can pay for another day. As of now, enjoy your hot chocolate."

"I see that you're paying for it so you don't attract any ire from angels watching you..."

"Yes, but I prefer you and the Lady over that arrogant celebrity any day..."

I received my hot chocolate as I sat down at the table where the children were sitting at. All three couldn't get enough of the pastries they ate as they were noticing me sip at my hot chocolate, but I felt bad about not paying for it earlier. Still, the taste of the hot chocolate had a hint of hazelnut in it as I couldn't get enough of it when it came to the chocolate whipped cream on top of it. When I finished up my hot chocolate, I noticed the children staring at me as if I got away with doing something bad, but I had to let them hear me out sooner or later.

"You didn't pay for your hot chocolate, did you?" said Dirk.

"The manager told me not too in which this is like what happened in Trainfell on Alecrast several months ago," I said.

"I heard all about that guy who owned a restaurant in Trainfell when he paid for your food when you didn't want him to, but you're getting some fan service back after being stuck in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for the past six months.

"According to Chief Sancho, those who see the Destiny of Worlds come here must let them have free gifts and food or else they will be struck down by a fate that's far worse than being struck by lightning in the ruins," said Sachiko. "The priests of Tama Shrine have prayed far and wide for your return, Sam, but now that their prayers have been answered, you can stop Darbus Toller for his crimes."

"We can't go home half-cocked anyway," I said. "Besides, three of the twelve tasks are completed, but our next stop is either Nedegratys or the outer part of the Ashizoka System."

"Then we'll go for it after we get back to the ship," said Gyatso as he wanted to get up and order up another pastry. "I can't wait to get another one of these things. They're great!"

"Hold on there; if you eat too much of those, it'll end up spoiling your dinner and besides, Reiko's making _nikujaga_ just to keep us fed."

The thought of _nikujaga_ kept Gyatso on his toes as he got up and left the Monster Donuts and went outside where the Golem was sitting out front. When we followed him, we were ready to go back to the _Kurokage_ as we were ready to continue the journey to Alecrast as planned, for we were ready to leave Westeros soon enough. Just as we were about to leave I.P. Freeley Street, we saw Gyatso run towards Bert and Ernie's as he wanted to know what it was on the inside. By the time we caught up to him, the Golem stayed out front in which we were inside of the establishment on the sly. The place was simply bizarre as we saw so much colorful people who came and went in this place that was known to be a bar and grill. The sounds of techno music blaring in the background while having an atmosphere mixed with images of the two Muppets that the place was named after, I found it to be a little too much as I wanted to get the children out of here and back onto the _Kurokage_ before it took off out of Westeros directly.

"This place is kind of cheesy here," said Dirk.

"If you think that's bad, you should see the clientele that comes and goes every now and then," said Sachiko. "Everyone knows about the urban mythos of the sexual orientation between those two characters from _Sesame Street_ , don't you?"

"I don't even watch it, but I know what those guys who had their namesake plastered all over this building."

"Bert and Ernie's is not just a bar and grill. It's actually a gay bar."

Sachiko's comments floored all of us as we saw the clientele all dressed up as if they were going to some intergalactic Gay Pride parade with their colorful clothing. There were some men that were dressed up in drag as they were serving out drinks to the customers who ordered them. Still, I didn't want the children to be in here for too long as I had my responsibilities to uphold into protecting them, for I didn't want them to get caught in the mess that we were now adding onto. Just as I was about to leave, I noticed Gyatso putting a coin into a slot machine by the men's room as he pulled the lever in which the Jackpot symbols were all together the moment many coins were spitting out of it. He never had such luck before as he gathered up the coins he won and shoved them into the hat he was wearing. The customers and onlookers didn't know what to think as the young Draaza boy was most likely to have a lot of potential that stuck with him.

"I got coins and I wanna spend them," he said as he had his hat filled to the top.

"Hey, didn't you read the sign out there," said the manager as she was an Elf with black hair and green eyes when she was returning to the bar counter. "You can't be in here anyway because you and your pals aren't over twenty-one."

"Sam's over twenty-one," said Dirk as he was pointing at me.

"I'm very sorry about this," I said as I was blushing to the extreme. "I was just getting them back home so there's no need to have a hassle along the way."

"Well, you _should_ be after letting those kids come in here just to think that this place is a family-friendly joint, but it ain't. I named this place Bert and Ernie's after the scuttlebutt about them being a gay couple when they're just roommates on a family-friendly street on television."

"But we were here to get Gyatso out of here, so we can leave towards the _Kurokage_ ," said Sachiko.

"I'll let this slide for now, but the next time you small ones come in here, I suggest that you read the sign on the door first," said the manager.

"Let it slide for a moment," said Kukiel as he was at a table sipping his milkshake.

"Hey, let me remind you that those kids are minors and the guy in charge is getting them out of here as soon as he can."

"That guy is part of the Destiny of Worlds, so I suggest that you have some respect for him. And if you don't, you'll be suffering from leprosy if you show disrespect to him and those around him, is that clear?"

The manager didn't know what to think as she was staring at me and the children that came in here out of curiosity. She now knew about the Destiny of Worlds as she once remembered how she saw the pictures in the Gale Canyon ruins in the time of her youth on Alecrast many years ago. Still, she was a mystery as she was also the manager and proprietess of Bert and Ernie's that was there on Westeros for a long time now, for she was most likely to be giving me some space out of the respect I lost in the past seven months or so.

"I take it that you're not into kids coming in here," I said.

"The sign on the front says 'No Minors,' on it," said the manager. "As for now, I'm gonna have to keep you guys here until you get back to where you're housed at."

"We're travelling on a spaceship," said Gyatso. "Also, we're going home to Alecrast just to kick Darbus in the ding-ding."

"Wait..., I thought Sachiko and her Golem were the only ones besides me that came from that planet..."

"Ma'am, my name's Sam Winchester," I said. "The children that are with me are Dirk Matheson and Gyatso. I take it that you already know Sachiko Higuchi and her Golem so far."

"My name's Hiyono Kuronaga and I was born on Alecrast with my twin brother who wields the First Blade in which he killed our mother with it. Yeah, I am a bastard born from Clovis MacVicker and Hidaka Kuronaga, but all the same, everyone knows that my father's clan simply had a desire for boys to carry the bloodline."

"From what I heard, I thought Hideyono was born of a single birth."

"Are you kidding me? Honey, Miss Hiyono's been working her ass off at this bar and grill for God knows when," said a drag queen as he was dressed up as a waitress. "From what I heard, she wasn't recorded in the record books in her daddy's clan 'cause they prefer the male persuasion all the live long. Even the former head was trounced when he wanted more girls in it, only to see Miss Hiyono's daddy getting the axe from the Rakuen Priesthood."

"Once again, the MacVicker Clan still thrives on misogyny and sexist piggery," said Dirk.

"It's been like that since my father's clan had a desire to add more boys to the registry," said Hiyono.

"Doesn't it bother you that you get singled out and maltreated by other men who think that they're all that?"

"As long as I stay out of the way, I'm good and I grew up with positive influences that weren't judging me before I established this joint after taking bartendering school just to have a name for myself."

"Why did you hide yourself for so long?" I asked. "You're afraid of going home, aren't you?"

"After witnessing my mother gutted to death by my own twin brother who has the Mark of Cain on his arm while wielding the First Blade, he would go after me next in which I fled here to Westeros to be safe from that bastard. For years, I hid in the shadows and I even read some of the things that were stored in the Universal Library at the time. By the time I came here, I decided to go to the university here in this town and when I graduated, I got a degree in psychology and culinary arts before I used all the money I scrounged up to open this joint and it stays till the end of time when it was set up and ready to go. The reason why I named this place Bert and Ernie's is because of what scrutiny truly is at the fact that none of us are safe from it."

"Even if it meant by living under scrutiny, you can always muster the courage to speak out against those who drive you away. There's nothing to be ashamed of, but there will always be people who will support you along the way. We've all been there, even if we've been shunned, hated, ostracized, and disgraced, we can never stop falling under the cracks. We can't let ourselves go under the bus forever and we'll remain vigilant to always keep fighting."

The customers who were in the bar were moved by my words as they were staring at me in which Hiyono was also staring at me as well. Even the children stood up as they were there with me in which I had so much to do for such a while. In the end, I would come back home to Alecrast as I wasn't alone on this journey, for I had so many tasks that I needed to fulfill before doing so. When I left with the children, I noticed Gyatso with his plethora of coins as he saw his hat stretching from the weight of them while the Golem stuck with us after waiting outside. When Hiyono saw us leaving I.P. Freeley Street, she noticed Kukiel standing next to her as he was most likely to report to his superior about my presence going home in the first place.

"So, they left after all," he said.

"That man's got an honest heart on him," said Hiyono. "Still, one of those kids made it out like a fat rat, but I bet the man in charge's not gonna let him spend it before going to college."

"Still, Sam's got a lot to do before he goes back to Alecrast..."

Kukiel disappeared without a trace as Hiyono went back to work at the bar inside. Still, life outside Alecrast was something that was both savored and harsh at the same time as everything had a place in life just as everyone in it, for the Destiny of Worlds would soon bring the universe into a golden age so far...

* * *

By the time we got inside of the ship, I noticed the three children and Golem all present and accounted for as they saw the clock striking closer to three in the afternoon. When I saw them go into the playroom with Reiko and the twins, they were content until dinnertime as I was also on hand into seeing everyone there at play. Still, we were going home to Alecrast as we were ready to leave before nightfall. Everyone was on board until I saw Kevin sprinting towards the playroom with a worried look on his face. I sensed that something bad has happened as I followed him out of the playroom and back to the exit of the ship where we were outside in the cold once again.

"What's the bad news this time?" I asked.

"Something happened on I.P. Freeley Street," said Kevin. "Those artificial dolls that nearly tried to kill those three delinquents in the ruins are back again. This time, they're not relenting and they're not gonna stop until you're found and strung up."

"No..."

"If Dean finds out about this, he's gonna be pissed if any of Darbus' groupies cause harm to everyone in this town."

"Let's hope that we're not too late..."

My heart sank as I was running faster than normal. With Kevin struggling to keep up, he was following my lead as we saw several of the artificial dolls that once surrounded General Truax doing the dirty work all over the street with a pun name. It wasn't long until we noticed smoke coming from one of the buildings as it was none other than Bert and Ernies that got the full brunt of the damage in such a terrible wake in mind. The townsfolk were coming to get the customers out of the blazing fire, but they were blocked by the same people in gold armor as they had guns and flamethrowers pointing at them.

"You will not pass through," they said in unison. "The fire will continue."

"Stand down!" cried Chief Sancho as he was ready to go in first to save the people inside. "You may attack something that isn't agreeable, but did you have to torch it? There are innocent people inside and you're letting them burn?! You're all despicable!"

"It is the will of Lord Darbus."

"Not today!" I yelled as I ran in towards the doors of Bert and Ernie's.

I didn't want anyone getting hurt inside as I was shielding myself with the raw power that I had. I remembered the news about Akatsuki losing its teahouse as I didn't want the same thing to happen to Hiyono and everyone else in there. I was in my super-charged form as I was on hand to save the people that were in danger in the form of fire. When I broke through, I saw some of the customers scrambling to get out as they were suffering from smoke inhalation and minor burns. My search for Hiyono had to be quick as I saw the ceiling blazing with flames. When I found her, she was hiding under the counter as she had burn marks on her arms and legs. Miraculously, I carted her as I got out of there the moment the ceiling was about to cave in. With a simple twist of fate, my raw power kept the flames and ceiling at bay to have the rest of the customers fleeing in which they were safe from harm. When I finally got out of there with Hiyono in my arms, the entire establishment of Bert and Ernie's collapsed and fell to the ground as we saw the firetrucks arriving to put out the flames.

When I set Hiyono down, I noticed the group responsible for the arson attack dead from spores in which I saw C'Torrha standing there to do her duty to stop the Master Race from causing more harm here in Tenzo Village. Even Kevin was tending to the wounded as he was waiting for backup to arrive, for this wasn't over for a while now. When Kukiel arrived, he was too late as he saw what was left of Bert and Ernie's after fending off some of the soulless dolls who came here without remorse or mercy, for he wanted all of them gone after what happened earlier.

"There goes the unrevealed tryst between two consenting Muppets...," he said.

"The Master Race may have came here to cause havoc, but I was there in town at the time," said C'Torrha. "This isn't the first time these soulless dolls tried to attack since I saw them on Shiganshina, but the Hitlerian Code must not be activated after what the head honcho saw."

"Long time, no see," I said as I wasn't feeling exhausted after displaying the raw power I had within me. "I take it that you came here as the extra backup for someone who came from Dorne."

"And the raw power that you use in secret is now out of the box at last. It's also a godsend that you're there to protect the people that see you as the Destiny of Worlds after all."

"We've got company," said Kevin as he saw a tank arriving onto I.P. Freeley Street. "It's a Medical Corps vehicle." The crest on the tank was familiar as several members came out of it to assess the situation that went on earlier. "Looks like we're in for a long night..."

I returned to my normal form as I was now exhausted from saving the people from the burning building that was once known as Bert and Ernie's. When Kevin helped me up, we were met by the presence of Dean and Reuben as they weren't too happy with what went on here on I.P. Freeley Street. It was chaos outside as the townsfolk were not too happy with being blocked by the artificial creations that were sent here to do harm to Tenzo Village, but the customers who fled from Bert and Ernie's were alive and safe after what happened earlier. When Hiyono was brought by the Medical Corps to be treated for burns, she was staring at the bar and grill that was set on fire as she wasn't about to give up on restoring her establishment just yet, for she wasn't giving up the hope she has.

"It's all gone…," she said as she was having her wounds cleaned.

"Try to hold still," said Reuben as he was placing some antibiotic gel on the burns on her arms and legs. "It's a miracle that you lived, but you need to focus on the future at hand."

"Those bastards with blond hair and blue eyes burst in my bar with flamethrowers in their hands just to burn everything that they see as a threat and my customers were targeted because of their sexual orientation and such."

"It's better than losing your life. Luckily, Sam came here to use his raw power to get you and your customers out or else there would've been casualties by now."

"It's a godsend that he became this silver-haired harbinger of hope to save all of us or else we would've never made it by now. As for the soulless people who came here to burn down my bar, I hope they suffer for it."

"Actually, they already did," said C'Torrha as she was bringing in more of the wounded for treatment. "It appears that Sam is on the path of redeeming himself the moment Gethig convinced him to go home and he's doing that to restore his honor and dignity for many reasons now."

Hiyono saw me being carted by Dean and Kevin as we were going clear away from what was left of Bert and Ernie's. The damage done by Darbus' Master Race was too much to bear as it was also a warning for those who often fall under the group who have attractions for the same gender and other ethnic people who are deemed to be a threat. The despicable act into burning Bert and Ernie's to the ground was the worst atrocity that ever graced Westeros as there would be retaliation from all of us who see Darbus' artificial creations a threat…

* * *

I was in the bathhouse unit as I was relaxing in the tub after I cleaned up earlier. After seeing Bert and Ernie's burning to rubble, I felt guilty for being there in which my presence had become poison for Hiyono and her customers. It was something that was too much for me to bear as I wanted to rebuild Bert and Ernie's for Hiyono and her customers, but I was too exhausted from using my raw power to save everyone from being killed in that fire. It wasn't long until I saw Gyatso enter into the bathhouse unit as he dropped his stretching hat of coins he won earlier, for he wanted to give them back in order to have Hiyono rebuild her bar.

"I'm taking my wealth back," he said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Miss Hiyono deserves them more than me anyway. It's not fair that those meanies did that to her and her customers."

"Hey, how's it going all the live long?" asked Dean as he came into the bathhouse unit to check up on me. "Chief Sancho just found something from one of the people who torched that gay bar earlier and it's _not_ pretty."

"It _never_ is…," I said.

"According to what he told us, the object that was found in the wreckage is salvageable, but useful in which the info is something that can't be taken lightly."

"What information are they talking about?" asked Gyatso.

"It's a deplorable project known as the Hitlerian Code, which was once used by the Thule Society back in the Elder Days. They're bringing in a Holocaust that could wipe out any form of indigenous people on other planets and that includes our friends and family. It's not gonna end if we don't stand up to those who are vulnerable to the attacks on places and towns. The attacks in Kabizashi and Akatsuki were just a test-run, but the attacks on establishments that cater to the indigenous groups and those who are considered to be different from us will end up dead in the crossfire."

"Darbus must be stopped before he causes more danger, but we must stop his supporters from bringing those artificial creations into this part of the Ashizoka System."

"The information that got picked up from the wreckage is a list of factories that supply Darbus' endless supply of Barbie and Ken doll wannabes. The places that need to be hit are in on Trost, Nedegratys, and Maugrim. Needless to say, our jouney home to Alecrast has hit a snag, but we have to get our job done just to nip it in the bud of Darbus Toller and his supporters of the despicable Hitlerian Code. We all know that the Order of Letters and the Judah Initiative once fought against such threats in the form of that crap, but we have to stop it or else there won't be a home for us to return to."

I was worried about the friends and family around me as I was most likely to be stopping the production of Darbus' mass shipments of his Master Race. The incident at Bert and Ernie's was something that can't be ignored as I wanted to take out the weeds that were causing havoc in the Ashizoka System. I was also thinking about Reiko as I didn't want her to be put into harm's way in which she was very important as well as the rest of my family as well. In the long run, I couldn't let that happen to any of them as I was adamant into protecting everyone I know and love. It was something that I can't shirk again as I was there to be the harbinger of hope to those who were needing me the most, for the Destiny of Worlds is here to stay after all…

* * *

Shion was in Tenzo Village as she was assessing the village when she was stopping at I.P. Freeley Street. Last night's incident with the bar and grill in question was something that can never be taken lightly as it was also the worst so far here in Tenzo Village. The damage to Bert and Ernie's was the most dismal as the wrath of Darbus' artificial creations was the last straw that broke the camel's back. When she was about to leave the scene to wait for further reports, she saw Kukiel standing near the rubble of Bert and Ernie's as he was cool as a cucumber the moment he was smiling, but for what?

"How come you're smiling all of a sudden after all that wrath occurred last night?" she said angrily.

"I'm not smiling for Darbus' creations. I'm smiling for the information I left behind for Dean to pick up when he got back to the _Kurokage_ ," said Kukiel.

"What are you talking about? Spill it!"

"The Ken and Barbie wannabes that torched Bert and Ernie's are supplied and created in factories on three planets: one on Trost, one on Nedegratys, and one on Maugrim. If we hit them hard, then Darbus will lose support here in the western part of this planetary system."

"Then let's hope that Sam and the others do this before they go home to Alecrast in time..."

"Hold on..." Kukiel spots residue of the raw power left behind as it was beginning to make the rubble grow on its own and in restoration mode. "I bet that Sam being the harbinger of hope is paying off in spades."

"This is bizarre, but at least Tenzo Village has another miracle in their record books..."

The raw power residue began to quickly grow the building out in full force as Shion and Kukiel watched from the sidelines. With quick growth, the building that once caught on fire was being restored one inch at a time as it was even getting its roof back and motifs that made it famous to begin with. The miracle was more than enough to put the building back together as the townsfolk were seeing it restored to brand new, which was a good thing. By the time Chief Sancho saw this, he was stunned by the restoration of Bert and Ernie's as it was something that emerged from the ashes and rubble that were set ablaze in the fire.

"This is a miracle in the eyes of God...," he said.

"It's more than a miracle, it's Sam Winchester, who is part of the Destiny of Worlds," said Kukiel.

"I bet that Sam doesn't know about this one," said Shion. "Anyway, his raw power has influence and it is a lot more than one thinks."

In that moment, some of the customers who were treated by the Medical Corps saw Bert and Ernie's fully restored to its original glory as they were ready to go inside to see it. When Hiyono came here to pay respects to her establishment, she saw the building up and running as it was business as usual the moment she went inside. Everything was as it should be, but there weren't any ingredients to make alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks or meals to fix as Hiyono was most likely to be accepting donations for food to keep the bar and grill going. She was happy that her place was restored as she later noticed that some of the customers were on hand to add extra tips to pay for food and such until she saw me enter here with Reiko in tow.

"Good morning," I said. "I take it that you're back in business once again."

"I see that you brought your wife with you," said Hiyono as she was walking towards the bar counter. "Luckily, this place was restored with a miracle, but I don't have anything for you to serve for the day."

"There's nothing wrong about it," said Reiko as she was holding onto the stretching hat that Gyatso stuffed with the change he won yesterday. "Gyatso wanted you to have his change back so you could build a new bar, but the place doesn't have any fixings for meals or drinks."

"The kid's giving his winnings back?" Reiko nods as she sets the stretching hat of coins on the bar counter. "I bet that he wanted me to have it because this place once burnt down last night, but I'm gonna have to use it for groceries."

"What are you talking about?" I said as I went towards the pantry that was mainly empty until I noticed a patch of quums growing inside of it. "The miracle produced a patch of quums for you, so there's no need to worry. After all this, you can stock everything here with groceries that will attract the customers to full." I noticed the customers coming in with groceries as they were ready to stock the bar and grill to its former glory. "You have your customers for support along with the rest of the community. We're all equals, regardless of what race, gender, religion, or sexual orientation. In the end, we pull through for one another and that's what matters the most."

"He's right," said Reiko. "We all pull together as a family, for it brings us together in times of need, for it's a fire that will never be extinguished."

Everyone was coming in droves to support Bert and Ernie's as our work was done for the time being. When Hiyono saw what was there, she never forgot the kindness that was displayed by the townsfolk who cared about Tenzo Village more than anything, for it was their home after all. By the time Reiko and I left Bert and Ernie's, we saw Shion as she was wanting to speak to us right away, for there was so much to do to stop Darbus' plans before they came into fruition.

"We need to talk...," she said.

 **To be continued...**


	17. The First Factory

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 17: The First Factory**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Kukiel was standing in front of Bert and Ernie's as it was opened once again after the miracle. The restoration of the establishment was good news after it was burnt to the ground as it was business as usual here back in Tenzo Village. With the customers coming in and everyone going back to work, he was ready to report to Shion until he noticed Lorelei standing in front of him, for she was most likely to be looking for me and everyone on the sly, for she wasn't here to meet and greet on this planet. It was an awkward encounter between angel and demon, but this exchange in conversation was about to be important in the long run.

"You've come a long way, haven't you, Lorelei?" he said.

"Yeah, but it's been nearly seven months since I last heard from Sam," she said.

"Right now, he's going to Trost to take out that factory that's supplying Darbus' artificial creations so it can cause a smear on his reputation."

"I heard all about him coming from Shigeru and Futaba. The last time I saw word coming from the prick in question with all the chicks, some people couldn't take it anymore. Hell, even a guy going through a separation killed himself because of that bastard."

"You must've came a long way from Alecrast just to be here of all places."

"After all that corruption, guys like him are on more than just a power trip. To put it bluntly, have you heard of the Hitlerian Code?"

"That's what I put in the rubble of Bert and Ernie's before it grew to prominence once again."

"It's something that is the worst threat since the first three during the Elder Days. It's bizarre, but the Hitlerian Code talks about supplying the Master Race to dominate the world, or perhaps all of the Ashizoka System. In the past months, I heard news about Darbus becoming this rockstar celebrity while he revels in the misery of ousting Sam Winchester and his family to some backwater planet, but there are some people who fear him, especially with the Jewish populations in Edlund and Kabizashi."

"Darbus Toller is simply wanting to be a certain mustachioed megalomaniac who caused the deaths of over eleven million people, including the Jewish population back in the day. Sooner or later, his popularity will be his downfall just like that meme that depicted him in some old film."

"It's best that the Destiny of Worlds comes back soon, but I hope that they put that scumbag in his place soon."

"And it'll be done, make no mistake."

Kukiel and Lorelei decided to go into Bert and Ernie's for a visit as they were also most likely to be reporting towards Shion soon. As for what was going on so far, the news about the Hitlerian Code was hitting hard as the time to strike the three factories in the western part of the Ashizoka System was going into effect, for the Hitlerian Code was more than just old footage in the making...

* * *

 **Many years ago on Trost...**

Irylla was on her way home from school as she was ready to show her parents and sisters her beadwork she did. As the youngest of the Mirchaias Clan, she was mainly determined to be part of the white-haired family's ranks in the Trostian royal court as she was also someone who was considered to be a tomboy at heart. By the time she got home to where she was headed to, she saw someone coming out of the house as it was one of the human servants that lived there fleeing for her life. Irylla was concerned as she wanted to make sure that her parents and sisters were alright as she ran into the house to find death looming everywhere. She never saw anything like it before as she saw her parents dead on the floor while covered in their own blood. There was also the trace of sulphur on the floor as Irylla had a feeling that a demon was there to do some damage to her house.

When she went upstairs to check up on her sisters, she noticed that they were all killed the same way as her parents in which she was scared for her own life. When she heard footsteps approaching, she hid in a closet as she found the inside of it to be warded against demons the moment the killer was coming after her. Looking through the keyhole, she saw someone that was supposed to be dead in the Elder Days as she had the same red hair that made her stand out among other demons. It was Abaddon herself coming into the house as she was looking for the sole survivor of the Mirchaias Clan. No matter how hard she looked all over, she was getting testy at the fact that Irylla was hidden somewhere as she let out a piercing scream.

"Where is that little brat?!" she shrieked. "She's a threat to my hold on power and she must be choked out like a weed!"

Irylla was scared as she didn't want to go up against Abaddon. Fear shook her to the core as she felt her heart pounding in panic mode. She was afraid of getting killed as she watched Abaddon come towards the closet to eliminate her on the spot. Just as she was about to do so, she heard the sound of a whistle blowing as she fled the house before the locals arrived. When Irylla came out of the closet, she saw the members of the Hunter Corps come in as they were assessing the situation the moment they collected the dead bodies of her parents and sisters. It was tragedy for her as she was alone, but not without guidance coming from Shion, who came here to assess the situation in such a gruesome attack.

"Abaddon was there," she said as she saw the Knights of Hell crest etched on the wall. "Whatever she did, she had no right into killing what was left of the Mirchaias Clan, which is mainly known for the females exceeding the males in it."

"It's all the same when Abaddon decided to kill branches of that clan off one at a time and now she's succeeded into killing off the rest," said Quintus.

"Not all of them, Quintus." Shion sees Irylla standing there as she had a look of shock on her care-worn face. "I thought that there is no more of the Mirchaias Clan, but there's one survivor of a family that is known for its female warriors and their white hair. It's a miracle that she lived, but we'll take her out of here. A crime scene is no place for a child to live in."

"Excuse me...," said Irylla. "I wanna be in a part of the Order of Letters like you,"

"And you'll come with us to Westeros so that you'll never be alone again," said Quintus.

"I wanna stop that red-haired woman who killed my family. She deserves to be put in prison for what she did."

"You saw Abaddon, didn't you?" Irylla nods. "You're not safe here, so I suggest that you come with the rest of us on Westeros, for you'll have all those years to train and put a stop to the monsters who attack the innocent."

Irylla was escorted by Shion and Quintus as she was safe from harm after what happened in her home. As for what would happen in the years to come, she would soon become the seasoned hunter that is known to be part of the family business in the Order of Letters soon enough...

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Reiko and I were back in the _Kurokage_ as we were visited by Shion, who was in the council room with Dean and the rest of the Hunter Corps crew in his squad. The clamor about Darbus and his Master Race was more than enough to shut down the three factories that have been the churning machine of the soulless dolls that caused harm to those who rubbed their master and his supporters the wrong way. The images of the infamous Hitlerian Code were more than enough to put all of us on edge as we were most likely to be leaving Westeros and onwards towards Trost as planned. Still, we had to be vigilant as we all had to be ready to not only face off against Darbus, but the trio that were disgraced the moment they were discharged from the Westerian Army, for this wasn't over with in hindsight.

"You already have the information about the three factories, but all the same, they must be shut down one at a time," said Shion.

"We'll do it when we leave Westeros," said Dean. "It's the most we can do just to nip it in the bud for Darbus' ambitions along the way."

"The location of the first factory is on Trost, but it's on an island in the Jaeger Ocean to the west and far east. Once you get there, you'll face plenty of those soulless things with blond hair and blue eyes just waiting for you to arrive."

"Then I'll organize a team together the moment we go to the island. Kevin and Irylla will go with me on this run. Once we touch down there, we'll hit them where it hurts."

"The island you're going to has an old alarm system," said Irylla. "I know of it because the island you speak of is the home of my family... or it _was_ the home of my family."

"Irylla, I know that you lost all of your family at the hands of Abaddon, but their security system on the island is hard to disable and it's also being put to use by those who side with Darbus. In other words, everyone wants Darbus out of the picture, but he won't go down without a fight just yet."

Shion's words were polarizing but true as she was one of many to offer support for our fight against the latter and the Master Race. Still, even though our journey back home to Alecrast has hit a snag, we had to help as the western part of the Ashizoka System was in dire need of our assistance soon enough...

* * *

Irylla was in her quarters as she was preparing for her mission to shut down the factory on her homeworld. It had been years since she saw Abaddon kill her family as she was also going there to pay respects to her fallen loved ones. By the time she was ready to go, she noticed the ship leaving Westeros as it was on its way to Trost as planned. The plan to shut down the first Master Race factory was on the to-do list as the factor of putting Darbus out to pasture was already beginning. Just as she was about to leave her quarters, she saw Reiko come in as she was concerned about what was going on, for she sensed misery and grief within the Trostian directly.

"I see that you're troubled about something," she said.

"The factory that Darbus set up on my homeworld is on the island that I once lived on," said Irylla as she was ready with her weapons in tow. "Right now, that chump probably built it on the homestead that I lived in before Shion found me all those years ago."

"Something happened to you, is that it?"

"My family was killed at the hands of Abaddon." Reiko gasps in shock as she hears of the grave news coming from Irylla. "I was on my way home from school to show them the beadwork that I did, only to see everyone dead at the hands of that woman who once died from the First Blade centuries ago. It was hell when I came back to see my parents and sisters all eliminated in our home, but Shion saved me before I was to be killed as well. When I left Trost, I was taken to Westeros for my own safety in which I knew about the rest of my clan falling under the woman who invaded my home and killed my family in it. As usual, the Mirchaias Clan is mainly made up of women in which the men who marry one of us marries into the clan directly, only to help sire girls to become the ones who are known for their white hair. It's also said that Trostian genes are like Elven ones, but they overpower any foreign gene, whether it's male or female of another species. Still, Elves and Terrans are known to interbreed for many reasons in which Half-Elves can never age due to the mitochondrial makeup from the Elven mother herself."

"Aora and Ghimru are a lot like Sammy and me, but they have the same jewelled sigil on their forehead like their father, but their ears are silver-tipped like mine."

"You're very lucky to have a Terran for a husband, Reiko, especially when it comes to the one born of raw power within him. As for me, it'll be hard for me to have a husband selected for me when it comes down to the Rakuen Priesthood, but for now, I have my duties in the Hunter Corps to consider when I move up the ladder. As for battling Abaddon, it can wait for another day, but slowing Darbus Toller down is more important more than anything. If you heard about the Hitlerian Code, then it's a form of eugenics that can cripple most of the Terrans and the indigenous folks throughout the entire Ashizoka System. As for what Dean told me, he's not gonna let Darbus become a dictator who wants a pure regime of his own creations crawling everywhere, for he's got you and Sam on his side again."

Irylla was confident into keeping pace with the Hunter Corps as she was doing her part into saving lives that mattered the most. She also had her reasons into fighting in the Order of Letters as she was ready to go home to her homeworld, only to see her island become a factory for Darbus' soulless dolls in tow. When she followed Reiko out towards the bridge, she noticed Dean and Kevin all ready to go as they were at the helm the moment they warped towards Trost. By the time I showed up on the bridge, I was seeing Trost on screen as I noticed it for its beauty in its waters and green scenery that could put Alecrast to shame. Still, I wasn't there to be on the mission, but I was on hand to lend support to Dean's cause if need be.

"So, what do you think of Trost?" asked Dean.

"It's a place that has meaning with a scenery that rivals Alecrast," I said.

"Trostian hot springs are therapeutic for those who suffer from exhaustion," said Irylla. "There also places that have an etiquette for taking baths, but you have to keep your towel with you while you bathe."

"That's unsettling, but-"

"You're coming with us, Sammy," said Dean. "I know that you were meant to be safe from harm, but you're no stranger into destroying factories that do bad things."

"I would, but I have to decline. The mission is a three-person effort and a fourth one could complicate things."

"I'm your commanding officer of the _Kurokage_ and I'm bringing you along for the ride, so I suggest that you change out of your kimono and get some proper strikeout gear on you."

I reluctantly agreed as I left the bridge and went towards my quarters. When I saw my black clothes hanging in the closet, I got them out as I took off my kimono and dressed into them in which I also put on the boots and fingerless gloves that went with them. It was seven months since I wore those clothes as I also found my gun and sword in the closet. With my hip and shoulder holsters on, I was armed as I was even carrying my sword in order to fit in with this mission at hand. It had been a long time, but I had to follow orders as I was ready to shut down the factory on Trost as planned. When I got back onto the bridge, I saw Dean, Kevin, and Irylla all ready to go as we were landing in Trostian airspace the moment we touched down on the island where the factory was at. We were ready to go as our mission to stunt Darbus was just the beginning as we speak...

* * *

Shion was in her office at the Order's main headquarters on Westeros as she was looking at the files of suspicious activity that appeared on her desk. When she saw the newspaper beneath them, she read it as she noticed the front page of the fall and rise of Bert and Ernie's as it was also the highpoint into Darbus' downfall as a celebrity in the making. By the time she was about to leave, she saw the door open as she noticed an _Arrancar_ coming in here the moment he was sitting down in a chair. The _Arrancar_ himself had light blue-grey hair and silver eyes as he was dressed in something that came out of an old macho action film from the Elder Days that was similar to the ones used when disco came around. With gusto, he was getting out a Pez dispenser as he took a piece of candy out of it as he ate it before his audience with Shion directly, for he was most likely to have a grudge against Darbus like the rest of us in mind.

"It's been a long time..., Kyokasuigetsu," she said.

"It's been rough around the edges, but we're trying to smear Darbus for what he did to the Destiny of Worlds nearly seven months ago," he said.

"You've heard of the factories that supply his artificial creations, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but one of my friends went over there to Trost just to get the drop on the runners, but the ones from that Hunter Corps ship can do the rest."

"Sounds to me that you're not too fond of Darbus and his supporters, are you?"

"Never had, never will; the bastard's got a record that doesn't wanna get published in which he's dodging everything, including the media. As for that chump, Reinhardt, he's in damage control mode, but he's got some skeletons in his closet like his nephew who is trying to activate the Hitlerian Code just to keep us under the heels of the Master Race."

"And it won't happen... Still, if we shut down those factories, then we'll nip Darbus' advantages in the bud one slow step at a time. As for Sam and Reiko's predicament, they're not out of the woods yet when it comes to other threats that are willing to cash in on their absence from Alecrast almost seven months ago."

"Well, that's a bummer for everyone. As for Darbus, he's not gonna be doing crap after what we're gonna do to him in which I didn't forget the damage that was done in Kabizashi on Alecrast when those things came in. It was like World War II all over again when those asshats targeted the town's Jewish citizens there in which one of them escaped with her Golem. Still, Darbus will stop at nothing to bring his soulless beings into fruition, but if we shut down the factory, we choke at the roots of the Master Race. It's a huge improvement, but we're not out of the woods just yet. All we need to do is to follow the breadcrumbs."

Kyokasuigetsu fished out a file from his jacket as he put it down on Shion's desk. When she looked at it, she was seeing the locations of the rest of the factories that were on different planets as they were about to get a rude awakening in the form of righteousness so far. Still, the fight against Darbus wasn't over yet, for this was a prelude into what was yet to come in the form of those who are wanting him and his Master Race out of the picture so far...

* * *

We were outside of the ship as it was parked near the ocean in which we were sailing in a boat to get there. The imagery of Trost was a tourist's paradise, but I didn't have time to soak in the scenery right now. By the time we reached the shore of the island, we got out of the boat as we spotted the factory that displayed the infamous crooked swastika that was used by both the Nazis and the Thule Society during the Elder Days. We noticed several members of the Thule Society guarding the entrance as they were there for a reason. The factory was a supplier for the Master Race as it was also part of the plot to take over the Ashizoka by supplying those soulless dolls to do Darbus' dirty work.

"Looks like the Thule Society's got its hands full," said Kevin.

"I know of that deplorable symbol in the form of the crooked swastika that the Thule Society used," I said. "Those people do the worst imaginable on those who weren't 'pure' by their standards in which the Thrunvaar Clan despises them to the extreme."

"I've heard all about the Thule Society," said Irylla. "They do terrible experiments on Jews and Gypsies along with several other ethnic or indigenous species."

"If Haakon saw this, he'd be pissed if he came here to Trost," said Dean.

"You need to be careful due to the alarm system here or else-"

Without warning, the alarm system was ready to go off until I used my raw power to disable it just in time to get through without any form of distractions. When we went towards the front entrance, we saw the guards dead on the ground as if someone came in and did our job for us on the sly. Whoever did this must've had a grudge against Darbus on the sly as we didn't have time to mourn such scum who peddle the latter's artificial creations in droves. Out of curiosity, I decided to examine the bodies in which I noticed a single slash mark in the back of their necks as whoever did this gave us extra time for us to shut down this factory.

"Looks like the guy who killed those scum did us a favor," said Dean.

"Whoever did this to those guards, deserves to have a reward," said Irylla.

"I bet that the Thule Society doesn't know about our mystery killer of Darbus' hired hands on the sly," said Kevin. "It's ironic, but at least we got someone on our side just to put that asshat in his place."

"We'll keep going," I said. "All we need to do is to shut down this factory so we can stunt Darbus' ambitions before he does more damage."

And so, all four of us scouted on ahead as we were ready to investigate this place even further the moment it was a place that was similar to a smaller home here. In an instant, Irylla remembered the encounter with Abaddon clearly as she once saw her up close in this place that was once her home. When she went upstairs to the rooms of the factory, she noticed them to be different as the rooms that once belonged to her family didn't have any beds or dressers in it, for she saw something else sinister up there. When she went into her parents' room, she saw several test tubes hooked up as she noticed several species of the Master Race in stasis as they had the same faces and the same blond hair and blue eyes to match their porcelain skin. It was the worst thing that she saw as they were even naked during their stasis sleep, for they would soon awaken to do Darbus' bidding in his ambition to enact the Hitlerian Code to propel the Master Race into taking over the Ashizoka System.

When I got there, I noticed the Master Race all in stasis as I found them to be the most deplorable of all creations who didn't have souls in them. The sight of them was more than enough to eliminate them on the spot as I was most likely to put them to the sword. Even Irylla was unsheathing her sword as she was ready to kill the sleeping creations inside of their stasis tubes just to make a statement against Darbus on the sly. With no chances, we were ready to do so until we saw someone stand in our way with a pair of _kunai_ in his hands. The man in front of us was an _Arrancar_ as he was dressed in ninja garb that blended in with his burgundy hair and silver eyes. He was on point into going against Darbus Toller, but he wasn't about to let us kill the sleeping clones in their tubes just yet.

"I hate to break it to you two, but those clones are mine to kill," he said. "They're incomplete, but you two have prior engagements to fulfill."

"What are you talking about and who the hell are you?" asked Irylla.

"My name's Wabisuke and I've been out of the Middle Ground to get rid of the Master Race, but the core that activates those things in stasis is hidden in the basement," said the _Arrancar_.

"Let's hope you fulfill your job into killing those things in stasis," I said.

"The core is what keeps them going, but if you kill it in this factory, then the production of those things will cease into coming towards Westeros."

"Of all the places that Darbus wanted for his pets, why did it have to be my old home?" said Irylla.

"The Mirchaias home here on this island is an ideal place that Darbus selected because of its blending of being under the radar of what would happen next if anyone else tripped balls and caused a stir here."

"I know where the basement is. It's in the kitchen, but if we find the core to keeping the Master Race alive in this factory, then we'll destroy it so that no one else will ever be under Darbus' foot again."

Irylla was no stranger into remembering this place as she left the room with me and Wabisuke following her. When we saw Dean and Kevin come upstairs, they noticed several tubes of the Master Race put in the rooms where Irylla's sisters stayed in. There were stasis tubes housing the many clones of the Master Race as they were about to be opened up to have them do Darbus' dirty work. The stasis pods were deplorable as Dean wanted to shatter them in order to kill them for the damage done by the arrogant aristocrat who ousted me nearly seven months ago. With his gun at the ready, he was ready to fire at the stasis tubes as he wanted to put an end to all of this just like the rest of us. By the time I came in with Irylla and Wabisuke in tow, we saw several more of the Master Race in stasis as I was starting to show a grudge against Darbus' soulless dolls for what they did so far. With my own gun in my hands, I was ready to shoot them in stasis as I wanted to make Darbus pay for his crimes, for his popularity is slowly coming to an end one small step at a time.

"I always wanted to fire at them," he said as he was aiming to shoot.

"We should do it carefully," I said.

"Once we silence them, Darbus ain't gonna say a word."

"Perhaps I'll do it now..."

I was staring at the controls of the stasis tubes as I was ready to deliver a blow to the man who ousted me nearly seven months ago. The image of the soulless dolls were more than enough to fire several shots into the stasis controls as I was losing it badly. The grudge against Darbus and the crimes committed by the soulless dolls in front of us. Dean was concerned as he wanted me to stop in which I was restrained by Kevin and Irylla the moment I dropped my gun on the floor.

"What the hell, Sam?" he said. "We were supposed to shut down the factory, not lose it."

"Those things are dangerous!" I yelled as I was struggling to get free.

"Yeah, but don't you think that they have souls just like the rest of us?"

"They attacked Kabizashi and Akatsuki, they tried to kill us on Shiganshina, Albarn, and Westeros, and they burnt down Bert and Ernie's. They're getting it coming after what they did!"

"We're here to destroy the core in the basement, not kill those things," said Irylla.

"And what makes you say that?! The sooner we kill those things in stasis, the better we stop Darbus' plans to enact the Hitlerian Code on the entire Ashizoka System!"

"If we did that, then we're no different than Darbus," said Kevin. "All we need to do is to shut down the factory here and the mission's over."

Without warning, we saw the soulless dolls in stasis awake as they were banging on the stasis tubes until the glass panels opened up the moment the water was drained. Several of the Master Race inside were taking their slow breaths as they were struggling to breathe. When I noticed bacteria growing on their bodies, I realized that I made a mistake into firing into the controls as I saw blood coming out of their eyes and noses. I did this to them, but I also sensed that they didn't have any souls in which they were ready to attack us until I saw them die and wither on the ground. It was a bittersweet victory, but I felt guilty for causing them to suffer like this the moment they were dead from their misery.

"Looks like that they weren't ready to come out yet," said Wabisuke. "In the end, you did us a favor into choking the life out of them instead of letting them attack us."

"I did this...," I said as Kevin and Irylla released me in order to pick up my gun. "Those artificial creations weren't ready to come out of there and I nearly lost it. I was blinded by a grudge against Darbus in which his crimes were too much to bear."

"Take a look at this," said Dean as he saw an backup system under the previous one that I shot up with bullet holes. "Looks like we found the rejected ones." He sees the sign under the system controls as the words, "rejected subjects," were plastered on it. "Looks like the imperfect ones were put in here just to suffer in stasis, only to have you put them out of their misery."

"I guess that they were doomed to die after all," said Irylla. "Still, you can't let this get to you, Sam." I was returning to normal as I looked at the doomed artificial creations that were dead and withered on the floor. "Darbus may have created artificial dolls for his Master Race, but if we shut down the core, we'll hit him where it hurts, are we good?"

I nodded as I led the way out of the room as everyone followed me downstairs where we were going towards the basement. The way towards it was littered with dead bodies of guards as they were met at the hands of Wabisuke earlier, for we were all going downstairs towards the place we needed to get to so far. By the time we were inside, we noticed the core as it was surrounded by a control panel in which we noticed old Nazi propaganda music blaring in the background. In an instant, I took my gun and fired at the machine playing it as I was getting fed up with Darbus and his Master Race coming into prominence after nearly seven months of his surging growth.

When I looked at the core, I was ready to use my raw power to destroy it as it was glowing with the intent on providing power to the artificial creations that were in stasis. The core was created by Darbus himself as it was generating the power to the soulless dolls in the form of a hive mind. By the time I used my raw power, I was directing my energy to the core as it was starting to crack from the pressure of being destroyed. When the core was shattering even more, it was losing its power as it finally shattered into pieces, but there was a downside to it. The destruction of the core turned into a bomb as we had to get out of there immediately. When we got outside, we saw the factory exploding as the impact of it became in the shape of a mushroom in the sky. Even Wabisuke saw it as he was happy that the factory was destroyed in which he was ready to put Darbus and his supporters in their place once and for all.

"That's all, folks," he said.

"One down, two more to go," said Dean.

"Dean...," I said as I began to feel guilty for my actions. "I am so, so sorry for what I've done inside of the factory..."

"What are you talking about? Those things in there were the ones that were culled to begin with," said Kevin. "If they ever wandered out now, they wouldn't survive a second, so at least you put them out of their misery."

"The grudge against Darbus has blinded me too much, but-"

"Sam," said Irylla. "Those things inside were meant to be expendable and you used your raw power to destroy the core in which it turned into a bomb."

"But that place was your home and I destroyed it."

"That home I had no longer existed after Abaddon killed my family. In the end, if Shion hadn't came here to save me, I would never make it by now. If you heard about my family, then it's mainly a family of women, only to be cut down one branch at a time by Abaddon herself. As you can see now, I'm the last of my clan and I won't give up on protecting those who need us and that's what I call the family business."

"You're not alone, Irylla... As long as you have us with you, there's no giving up, is there?"

"It's like the mantra that Shigeru told you: always keep fighting, and that's what we'll do to save people and hunt things all across the galaxy."

Irylla watch her old home burning in flames she saw the thing in her childhood gone without any regrets. Even though she was wanting revenge against Abaddon for killing her family, she wasn't about to give up the fight against Darbus Toller just yet, for he was about to be hit hard by his failed endeavor going up in flames. In the end, there was no turning back as the time to shut down the remaining two factories on Nedegratys and Maugrim were next, for the Master Race was falling one small step at a time. As for Wabisuke, he stayed behind as he was most likely to be hearing from his handlers soon enough, for he saw us leave towards the _Kurokage_ the moment Kyokasuigetsu arrived at the scene to see the factory in rubble.

"Looks like you're work is done here," he said.

"Hey, those guys aren't the only ones who want Darbus gone," said Wabisuke.

"Shion will be here soon, so I suggest that you be on your best behavior."

"Oh, I got the hots for her 'cause she's got the authority to stick it in those who harm the innocent. As for Darbus, he can suck it!"

"That's good to hear, but there's more to what Darbus is doing so far. He's on a power trip that will put all of under his foot and it doesn't stop there. In the end, let's hope that the Destiny of Worlds comes through and blows up those factories that supply the Ken and Barbie Doll wannabes before all of us become part of some concentration camp or something. It stinks, but we can't let this crap get any worse, for our only hope is in the form of Sam Winchester and his raw power in tow."

Kyokasuigetsu made his point clear as he wasn't about to let Darbus and his supporters get away with their crimes. As for the rest of us, we were most likely to be going up against more dangers looming as the time to put Darbus on ice was still going as we speak...

* * *

Darbus was angry at the fact that one of his factories had been destroyed on Trost as he threw a wineglass against the wall. Rage fueled him as he was starting to get angrier until he saw Reinhardt coming into his room. Still, the member of the Toller Family's second branch was adamant into protecting his nephew from certain retaliation against his opponents as the time to enact the Hitlerian Code was getting closer than expected. With the news of Darbus' popularity taking a huge nosedive, he wasn't about to give up just yet as he couldn't allow those who believed in the Destiny of Worlds to live for another day.

"That factory on Trost was part of my venture into putting the Master Race into prominence!" he yelled. "The ones who caused this will pay for this!"

"The ones who rally around the Destiny of Worlds had help," said Reinhardt. "It seems that the Thule guards were all killed by someone that we don't know."

"Was it a _Shinigami_?"

"No, he was an _Arrancar_ and most _Arrancars_ wear white while most _Shinigami_ wear black. Most _Shinigami_ have gold eyes while most _Arrancars_ have silver eyes. It's a possibility that those who stand with Sam Winchester and his family will go against the Toller Dynasty directly and no one will be spared from it."

"You're right, Uncle. We need to bolster up our efforts into eliminating any survivors of the attacks in Kabizashi and Akatsuki and that includes that bitch with a Golem and that manager of the teahouse named Fergus. They had no right to defy me when I still have power within my grasp and I won't stop until I achieve my goal into dominating the entire Ashizoka System. It's a vast improvement, but the obstacles in my way will be eradicated, and that includes Fergus!"

"Speaking of Fergus, dear nephew, that man is in the Order's main headquarters under strict surveillance from the Medic General of the Medical Corps, Kazuo Mitani. As for that man's true identity, he's actually a human that was once a demon that was also known as the King of Hell at the time from the Elder Days and back. He also has a true name and he goes by the name of Crowley."

"Crowley, huh? Well, he's the first one to go on my list of those who oppose me. As for the rest of them, they will die and the Master Race will flourish. In other words, Sam and his family will never come home to Alecrast again, mark my words."

Darbus made his stance clear as he was struggling to stay on top of the food chain when it came to dominating the Ashizoka with both his Master Race and the Hitlerian Code at his disposal. As for the factor with Crowley, however, he was ready to find and eliminate him if he came out of the main headquarters unprotected. He was taking a nosedive with his popularity, but he wasn't out of the shadows yet as he was willing to stay that way when he would soon have the entire Ashizoka System under his fingertips soon enough...

* * *

I was in the mess hall as I was mainly eating dinner with my family while the rest of us were getting ready to leave Trost. With our next stop towards Nedegratys, we were ready to go towards space again as I watched the sky turn into stars the moment we left Trostian airspace. With Reiko feeding the twins and the other children eating their vegetables, we were all content as we had a long road ahead of us. We were mainly going for the missions to stop the factories in the western part of the Ashizoka System as it would soon be time to go home when this job was over at last.

"It'll be Valentine's Day soon," said Reiko. "You stopped the factory of those things, but you seem sad for some reason."

"The artificial creations that I silenced were rejected and imperfect," I said. "In the end, I ended up shooting up the controls and letting them out, only to see them withering and dying so they wouldn't suffer anymore."

"That's terrible..."

"I know, but with the core of the factory destroyed with my raw power, I ended up turning it into a bomb in which we all got out of there before it blew up on the island. As for the remaining two factories, we must stop them before they end up causing danger to the other planets here. Even though we were ready to go home, we can't abandon our responsibilities when it comes to those in need. We all have a stake in stopping Darbus and his supporters, but we should also be vigilant into putting an end to his misery. In the end, I won't shirk my responsibilities again after being gone for so long and I won't let anything bad happen to us or our friends and family."

"Sammy..."

"I won't lose you, nor will I let Darbus and his cronies harm us in which we have so much to do until we get home."

"And we'll open the Destiny of Worlds together for many generations. Still, I miss the rest of our family, but I hope that they are alright there on Alecrast..."

I was trembling as I felt worried about eveyone on the _Kurokage_ in which they were important to me in the end. Still, I loved my friends and family as I didn't want them to be subjected to such danger from the likes of Darbus or his cronies. The next two factories here in the western part of the Ashizoka System were next to go, for it would stunt Darbus' efforts even further in the long run...

 **To be continued...**


	18. Eye of the Stowaway

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 18: Eye of the Stowaway**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Gadreel was busy taking care of the bathhouse unit as he was getting them cleaned for the night. The travel to Nedegratys was in full swing as it was also something that propelled the repentant angel to clean things up in the bathhouse unit. Just as he was about to finish up, he saw Yashamaru enter as he was concerned about something. He had a feeling that something was hidden as he was willing to find it sooner or later.

"What's going on, Yashamaru?" asked Gadreel.

"We're not alone here," he said. "Someone teleported one of the three disgraced Westerian officers here and it's not pretty."

"Who could it be?"

"It's Rodney Grellis and he's been transported by a renegade angel who was once in service to the archangel, Raphael, during the Elder Days. All I know that the angel vanished without a trace, but the man he brought here on the _Kurokage_ could cause damage to Sam if we don't stop him."

"Adonis...," Gadreel remembered him clearly as he was concerned about what was going on so far.

"You knew him, didn't you?"

"He was under the service of Raphael and he is adamant into serving a dangerous power in which he supports the now infamous Hitlerian Code, but he's gone off this ship."

"Adonis may be gone, but Rodney Grellis is still at large on this ship. We must stop him before he does damage. As for his left eye, I'm not affected by it because _Shinigami_ and _Arrancars_ are immune to such power in the form of something that was a relic from the Elder Days."

Yashamaru was ready to hunt down the stowaway as he couldn't let him cause damage to anyone on this ship. With Gadreel following him, he was also making sure that nothing else would end up in the way of Rodney Grellis' mind trap so far...

* * *

I was getting ready for bed after getting a bath and having my teeth brushed earlier. When I was out of the bathroom, I saw my quarters without Reiko in it as something was wrong with me. Something was happening to me as I was caught in a trap of the mind. I was also seeing the _Kurokage_ becoming something else as it resembled the castle on Alecrast in which I was back near Kanto Village. It was impossible for me to see this as I saw my father and Dean together as adults, but it wasn't pretty. I sensed that both men were loners as it was lonely here, but where was I in this setting? I should be there with everyone as I noticed them going towards the gate where they were heading to Kripke Shrine to where the cemetery was at. When I decided to follow them, I saw Rodney standing in front of me as his left eye changed in the form of an x-shape in which he was trapping me in his web of deceit.

"Well, if it isn't Sam Winchester..., or perhaps the fake Sam Winchester," he said to me.

"What the hell's going on with me?" I asked as I was starting to get confused.

"You never existed, Sam. You were never born. All you are is an anomaly that died in his mother's womb."

"That's impossible! I was born! My mother died when I was six months old! And after that, Dad went into a depression in which he was coaxed out of it by Cynthia! I know of it very well!"

"No, you don't. I'm in your head and when I have you in a bind, you're getting juiced and in the end, you'll end up being a drooling mess."

"This isn't real, damn it! It's all in my head! I married Reiko, saved the lives of millions, and even went up against the Elect! I know this will always be real to me."

"Sorry, but you can't escape this reality I set up for you, for you were never born to begin with."

The reality I was in became a nightmare as it was jumbling my memories one small step at a time under the control of Rodney. He was smiling with an evil smirk as he was enjoying his mind trip to cause confusion for me, for I would end up losing it in the end...

* * *

Dean was putting the girls in bed as he was about to do the same when he saw Magda in there all dressed in her nightgown. She was waiting for him to go to bed as tomorrow was another day in space after all. Just as he was about to get into bed, he sensed that something was wrong as a moment of panic wanted him to see what was going on. He had to see for himself as it wasn't going to be pretty in the end.

"What got you so spooked?" asked Magda.

"I have no idea, but it ain't pretty," answered Dean.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"We got a stowaway here, but it's not like that white demon who played around with the core engine."

"How do you know?"

"I can't shake it, but it's one of the three men that Shion's got on the Ashizoka System's most wanted list, but the son-of-a-bitch who snuck on board has a left eye that can stun his victims."

"Be careful, Dean."

"I will, but I won't let that bastard cause damage here on the _Kurokage_ in midflight."

Dean left his quarters as he was on the hunt of finding Rodney in other parts of the ship. He also sensed that he was using his left eye to trap me in my own mind as he had to stop him before it was too late. He had to save me from my prison as he wasn't about to let the stowaway have his way with me in the end...

* * *

Yashamaru and Gadreel spotted Visenya dressed in pajamas as she was about to get ready for bed. In an effort, both of them were wanting the white demon to trap Rodney as he was a threat to everyone and those around him. Still, they had to keep on their toes as they had to find him before he would put me into further confusion in the end. The factor of having Rodney here was dangerous indeed as they had to get it together and find him before he forces me to do something that I didn't want to do.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Visenya.

"Rodney Grellis now has his target," answered Yashamaru.

"Rodney Grellis?"

"That man's a threat and one of three who support the agenda of Darbus Toller," said Gadreel. "We can't let him control Sam's memories and I won't let him slide, either."

"I'm in 'cause I know all about that prick who happens to be General Truax's right-hand man other than his wimpy son, Virgil."

"We should hurry," said Yashamaru. "Rodney Grellis must be found or else he'll cause harm to Sam."

"And if he does, I'll kick his ass," said Visenya. "We can't let that prick do that to him, no matter what the danger."

And so, all three were on the hunt to find and contain Rodney as he was a threat to me in particular. In due time, they'll end up finding him, but the search for him will end up exposing him the moment he uses his left eye for too long...

* * *

I found myself in a slum as it was a nightmare. It was Kanto Village as I found it to be infested with people that have been infected with a virus that drove them crazy. It was hell as I found it to be troubling in the end. The world I was in didn't have me existing as I was never there, for it was the dark reality that I was facing so far. When I went towards Kripke Shrine, I stopped at a cemetery as I saw three graves instead of two in which the third one was none other than me as it was even decorated with a small Buddha figurine that symbolized the death of a newborn. I never existed to begin with as I found myself to be nothing more than an anomaly in the end until I heard loud voices booming in my head.

"Sam!"

The sound of Dean's voice echoed in my mind as I wanted to block it out of my mind. He never had a brother anyway as I was nothing but sheer make-believe to those who see me as a figment of one's imagination. When I saw someone sitting near a bench, I saw the figure to have long hair as he turned around and looked at me. It was Dean as he was a mess in which he had a needle and a vial of drugs with him. What did he turn into? What truly happened to him after my death? Did he turn out like this and not marry Magda after that? I had to find out as I walked closer to him in which I saw him shooting up in his arm with the needle in his hand.

"Hey!" I yelled as I took the needle out of Dean's hand and threw it into a patch of weeds. "There's no need for you to keep doing that!"

"My brother's dead," he said as he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about that... How _did_ he die?"

"He died along with Mom. Dad tried to stop the demons who were after her, but he failed."

My heart sank as I heard Dean's words stinging me to the core. The dark reality was here to stay as I watched Dean hopelessly searching for the needle I threw into the weeds. It was troubling for me to see something like that as I saw Ippei standing in front of me. He knew of me to be real when everyone around me didn't see me to exist as I tried to get away from him. This wasn't real at all as I was running away into the further interior of Kripke Shrine that was now a dilapidated mess with the prayer bells on the ground. When I was about to go inside of the shrine, I turned around and saw Ippei coming towards me as he was disappointed in me once again, for he wasn't about to let me slide after what was going on all over the place.

"Get the hell away from me," I said as I was shaking. "I was never real... I never existed... I was never ever born to begin with.."

"You can't back out on returning to your reality, Sam," said Ippei. In the end, you need to get out of Rodney's mind control."

"That's impossible! I'm not real at all, but how can you see me?"

"I see you because you're very real to me and everyone else here. Do you see this all over? This is the reality that will happen if you weren't born to begin with."

"But I died in the womb. My body was taken to the cemetery early on in death."

"Nonsense..., you lived a life that kept you on your toes, despite the hardships you faced over the years. And if you keep believing that you don't exist anymore, this tragedy will be the hallmark that will be here to stay if you don't accept the truth."

I was staring at Ippei for a brief moment until I spotted Rodney standing behind him. I noticed him to run towards me as he struck me in the ribs the moment I fell to the ground. He wasn't about to lose control over me as he seized me by the scruff of my nightclothes and stared at me in the face. I saw his eye unwavering as the x-shape didn't change the moment he was ready to put me through the ringer again. When Ippei came to my aid, he was blocked in an invisible cage as it kept him prisoner when he saw me being thrown against the entrance doors when they broke instantly.

"You're getting out of my trap, aren't you, Mr. Anomaly!" he yelled as he was getting ready to deliver another blow to me. "You'll never escape me and I'll make damn sure that this reality stays to make you wish that you were dead."

I was powerless to defend myself as I was wracked with pain all over. I saw Rodney standing in front of me as he was smiling with such an evil intent to kill me on the spot. He was winning as he was ready to attack me on the spot. With one kick, I felt more pain coming towards me as I felt his feet kicking at my ribs in which I was feeling the bones break inside. I was feeling the heat of not existing as I was done for in the end. Just as Rodney was about to deliver another blow towards me, I heard Dean's voice echoing in my mind once again as I didn't want to hear it anymore, for this reality was my own nightmare and I was never real to begin with.

"You see, you're not real," he said as he grabbed me by my long hair. "You died in the womb, so I suggest that you get over it."

"I died in the womb," I said as I was feeling my spirit drained from fighting.

"And Dean turned into a drug addict..."

"And Dean turned into..." I heard my brother's voice as it was slowly getting louder than normal in my mind. "a drug addict..."

"And the whole planet has been ravaged by Croatoan all over in which there is no hope..., only death and despair..."

"And the whole planet has been ravaged by Croatoan in which there is no hope left..."

"Good boy... You're catching onto this reality, so I suggest that you stay that way."

"I was never real to begin with... I was-"

"That's enough!" yelled Ippei as he ran into the shrine. "Sam, listen to me! This scenario _isn't_ real at all! Rodney is goading you to give into your despair just to see you suffer like that!"

"Don't listen to that crackpot, Sam," said Rodney as he refused to let me go. "You're not real, so I suggest that you wallow in your guilt and self-pity."

"I know who you are, Rodney Grellis. You killed your own family just to obtain that left eye that was a relic that was invented by the Styne Family in the Elder Days until they were killed off in a fit of vengeance against them."

"Excellent deduction for a dead man being a spirit guide for someone who is fake."

"Sam Winchester is very real to me and everyone else here, dumb-ass!"

The dismal scenery around me was slowly changing into a cheery one as I broke free from Rodney's grip and stood up on my feet to defend myself. When I saw Ippei standing in front of me, he drew out his sword and cut through the rest of the darkness as he didn't want me to suffer too much from Rodney's control over my mind. The shrine that was ravaged by Croatoan became a place of cheer as I went outside to see the prayer bells still hanging. I was slowly breaking free from Rodney's grip over me as I was grateful that Ippei told me that I was real to begin with. In a fit of rage, the man with the x-shape eye wasn't about to let me win as he used his abilities to trap me into a coffin in a ship.

The reality came back to me as I heard something from the outside getting ready to launch into space as I was trying to get out of there, but it was locked in my coffin. When I saw Rodney standing over me while looking at the pane of glass of the coffin I was trapped in. I was scared out of my mind as I was banging on the lid of the coffin, but Rodney refused to let me out of the marker I was in.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I cried as I was starting to feel claustrophobic inside of the coffin I was in. "Please, let me out! I can't bear it in this coffin!"

"No, you're aren't real," said Rodney as he was ready to press the control to the airlock. "You died in the womb, so I suggest that you see to it that way."

"Let me out, damn it! Please, let me out! I can't take it anymore!"

"It's a shame that you're an anomaly, but in the end I'll win this round and you will cease to exist."

"No!"

"Goodbye, anomaly..."

Rodney saw the coffin going towards the airlock as he was ready to press the button the moment he was exuberant into doing so. It was over for me as I was about to be marooned in space as I was about to meet my death in the end. Just as Rodney was about to press the button to open the airlock, he was stopped at the last minute by Dean, who arrived in time as he punched him in the jaw. When he sent the coffin back into the loading bay, he opened it up and saw me terrified and scared to death. I was scared out of my mind as I was even hyperventilating from an upcoming panic attack that was about to cripple me with such terror. When Dean got me out of there, he was worried about me as he didn't want me to suffer from further danger.

"What the hell, Sam?" he said as his voice was hoarse from yelling. "I've been looking for you all over the place and this is where I find you?"

"Is this real? You're not shooting up again, are you?" I said as I was shaking.

"What are you talking about? The four soldier corps groups don't allow drugs."

"But I died in the womb... Why do I exist when I was never real?"

"That's a load of crap! I watched you grow up into a ball of energy until we went to Gehenna for the rest of our years."

Rodney stood firm as he was about to attack Dean for punching him earlier. In a stern move, I protected my older brother as I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I didn't want him to suffer as I saw the man with the x-shape eye was refusing to budge when it came to me suffering from his misery, for he was ready to do more harm towards me in the end.

"You're not real, Sam," he said to me. "You were _never_ real when you died in the womb before you took your first breath into the world."

"Sam, don't listen to that asshat!" cried Dean. "You're real and don't you forget it! Do you see _this_ on me?" He takes off his shirt as he exposes the imprint of raw power protruding from his chest." You put this damn thing on me to save my life when we were kids, remember? You married Reiko, started a family, and even stood firm into helping others around you, remember? You and Reiko stopped the Elect and Behemoth from trashing Thravin Keep in Gale Canyon, remember?!"

"That's hopeless! Sam didn't do crap 'cause he wasn't there! He died in the womb! Deal with it!"

"Oh, blow it out your ass! And another thing, we're _all_ real here, so I suggest that you leave my little brother alone! He's done much for us a lot more than anyone I know and he even saved our asses from getting blown up in space quite a few time, so you should be thankful for it!"

A tear rolled down my cheek as I was remembering the achievements I accomplished. Still, I felt the grip of Rodney's x-shape eye turning my reality into a nightmare until he was restrained by Yashamaru at the last minute. The _Shinigami_ was accompanied by Gadreel and Visenya as they were ready to haul him off to the brig. Before doing so, Yashamaru wasn't ready to release Rodney as he had him tangled under the wires of his _vajra_. He was immune to the latter's power as he wasn't about to let him go on the sly just yet, for he was most likely to be taking him to the brig to be punished for his crimes on the sly.

"Let me go, you _Shinigami_ lapdog!" shrieked Rodney.

"Not until you answer for your crimes first," answered Yashamaru.

"You'll regret this, mark my words!"

"Get him out of here," said Dean as he put back on his shirt.

Yashamaru got him out of our sights as he wasn't letting the man with the x-shape eye get away from him anytime soon. As for me, however, I was still shaking from my mind trip of terror as I was helped by Dean with Gadreel and Visenya following after him. The ordeal was over, but my misery was getting the worst of me as I wasn't about to hear the end of it soon enough...

* * *

Rodney was in the brig as he was at the mercy of Yashamaru, who wasn't about to release him from his vajra wires. He was struggling to get free as he saw the _Shinigami_ get out a scooping scalpel and sterile jar as he was ready to excise the infamous eye from him. He was dreading it as he was shaking from fear after getting caught earlier. Hell was coming for him in the form of losing an eye as he was trying to wriggle out of Yashamaru's strong hold over him.

"There's no use struggling," he heard him say. "As for your crimes in the death of your parents and twin brother, you will spend the rest of your life in Belbe Citadel or some backwater prison where you will never get out of there"

"Adonis never expected me to get caught by you of all people," he said. "It's a blow to my reputation when it comes to getting clocked and caught at the same time."

"Mind your attitude, Rodney. Furthermore, when you go to prison, you won't get enough respect because it won't be easy being you over there. As for that eye of yours...," Yashamaru uses the scooping scalpel to get out Rodney's left eye as he was screaming in pain. "it won't do anymore damage to anyone who suffered from the side effects of this unholy relic."

Yashamaru released Rodney from his _vajra_ wire as he placed the extracted eye into the sterile jar filled with water. He saw the latter reeling from pain as blood came from his left eye socket while covering it with his hand. When Reuben got in there, he had his medical kit on hand to clean it and gauzed it the moment an eyepatch was covered up on Rodney's face. When he noticed Yashamaru get out of the brig with the x-shaped eye in the sterile jar, he followed him out of the sickbay as he sealed the prisoner in there. When he saw Yashamaru place the jar on the counter, he started to get angry at him for enacting such torture in the brig earlier, for the eye extraction was a bit too savage on what happened so far.

"Damn you, you _Shinigami_ lapdog!" screamed Rodney. "I will have that eye back and there will be hell to pay!"

"That eye you implanted on your face and later removed causes side effects on both you _and_ the victim," said Yashamaru. "Sooner or later, you'll reflect on not to carry dangerous relics that cause harm to those who take them for their selfish reasons or gain."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled. "That young man was screaming in pain because of what you pulled in the brig!"

"If I didn't remove that eye, Rodney would've caused more chaos to Sam," answered Yashamaru as he was staring at the eye with the x-shape. "This relic is a dangerous one that should've been destroyed in the Elder Days."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This eye is known to many as the x-eye in which it was created by the Styne Family in the Elder Days. This relic has been responsible for countless deaths that were the tip of the iceberg."

"And you know about this one?"

"The x-eye isn't something to be taken lightly, but there are side effects from the long use of it from the one who wields it. I know of it because I was the one who killed the pursuer who wielded this unholy eye."

Reuben was stunned to hear something coming from Yashamaru as he saw the x-eye floating in the sterile jar without anything to grapple onto. The very sight of it was something that could never be taken lightly as it was also something that can't be used ever again, for it was nothing but poison for ocular sight...

* * *

 **Two Thousand Years into the Past...**

Yashamaru was on his way towards the Order of Letters bunker as he was ready to check up on Sam and Dean directly. With word on Rowena getting the boot from Crowley and Dean still suffering from the Mark of Cain, he was determined to slow down the imprint's influence as he was most likely to be going there for observation. The Italian countryside was simply cold and crisp as usual when he noticed dread in the air the moment he was about to take a portal towards another location in the Middle Ground's catacombs. Just as he was about to do so, he saw Charlie running towards her car as she was holding something in her hands. He also saw someone pursuing her as he had the x-eye implanted in his left eye socket. He was aware of the x-eye as he was going after Charlie with what she took earlier, When he saw her go towards her car, he had to protect her from harm as he saw the man with the x-eye approaching even further.

"You sure got into trouble, didn't you, Miss Bradbury?" he said.

"That guy with the freaky eye creeps me out," she said as she got in on the driver's side of her car.

"Whatever you took, the pursuer wants it back."

"It's something that the Winchesters should see when I get home free to their base."

"What did you take?"

"I'll come clean for once; I found the Book of the Damned and some other stuff while I was in Europe at the time, but I also unearthed some other things along the way."

"We should get moving. Your friend with the x-eye has his sights on retrieving the Book of the Damned."

"And I bet that there aren't no vending machines to get something to eat, is there..." Yashamaru fishes out his pouch from his coat as he gets out some euros for some quick snacks from the vending machine. "Looks like that you don't mess around, do you?"

"As soon as we get something to eat, we'll go to the portal near the old building."

Yashamaru got onto the passenger's side as Charlie drove away towards the old building that was mentioned earlier. With the sight of the man with the x-eye far behind, they were safe for the time being as they parked the car and went inside, where they went inside of the portal where the Middle Ground Catacombs were at. By the time they stopped at the entrance, they were in the well room as they went towards a secret compartment to see a stash of weapons that were crafted by Totsuka, who lost his life at the hands of Abaddon nearly a year ago.

"This is better than going to all the LARPing tournaments," said Charlie as she saw the plethora of swords and other weapons on display. "I bet that Totsuka would be ecstatic to see this."

"Totsuka is dead, Miss Bradbury," said Yashamaru.

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed by Abaddon, who met her death at the First Blade."

"No way... Well, at least he was avenged after all..."

"Miss Bradbury, the Mark of Cain is the main factor in which it must be removed or else Dean will go insane from it."

"That's a major bummer, but I hope that Sam holds out before I get there."

Charlie had the Book of the Damned in her backpack as she was holding onto it very steadily. When she saw the swords again, she grabbed one as it was a katana blade that suited her nicely. It was more than enough to protect her for the time being as the clock to save Dean is ticking at a fast pace already, for time was running out directly. When she saw Yashamaru come back with some snacks from the vending machine, he noticed her take the sword that Totsuka forged as she wanted protection if she was about to face off against the pursuers who want to get their hands on the Book of the Damned.

"I'll take this sword," she said as she flung it onto her person. "Besides, I can't go defenseless without a weapon, now could I?"

"You should be careful with that sword because it's a Totsuka original," said Yashamaru.

"I hope that he doesn't mind it. Besides, I can't let his work go to waste without testing it out."

"Totsuka's family had blood ties to the Elkins Clan in which the one who had the Colt in his possession lost his life in the end. As for the rest of Totsuka's work, they were crafted with skill due to his status as a weaponmaker."

"I'll use this sword to keep the bad guys at bay, but as for securing the Book of the Damned, it's one hell of a-"

 _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Yashamaru and Charlie heard banging noises as they ran out of the Catacombs of the Middle Ground and back into the old building's inner structure. When they saw the man with the x-eye, he meant business as he was ready to steal the Book of the Damned from Charlie's clutches in order to retrieve it for the Stynes. Yashamaru was aware of the x-eye as the man who was wielding it began to use it on him. Little did the man know was that his opponent was immune to the x-eye's powers as he was ready to attack him with his might. In an instant, the man with the x-eye attacked first as Yashamaru blocked his move. Even though he was taller and stronger, the man with the x-eye was no match for Yashamaru as he was quicker to the punch the moment he used his _vajra_ to entrap him in the wires around his neck.

By the time Yashamaru cut off the man's head, he got out his medical bag as he took out a jar and scooping scalpel to extract the x-eye out of it. When he did so, he placed the unholy relic into the jar as it was filled with saline water to preserve it. Charlie didn't know what to think as she saw Yashamaru seal the jar with the x-eye in it, for it was about to be put into a further bunker of the Order of Letters for safe keeping and out of reach.

"You didn't mess around when you gouged out that guy's eye, did you?" she said.

"This eye in the jar is the one of the most dangerous ocular relics that should be put away," said Yashamaru. "It's also a very lethal one that causes its victims and user great pain and great misery to the extreme."

"Is that an x on the eye?"

"Yes, but this eye was invented by the family that are after you for pilfering the Book of the Damned in the first place."

"So, where do you go from here?"

"I have prior engagements. As for you, I suggest that you take a portal to America, but you should also be careful with dealing with the people that are after you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Charlie raises the Vulcan salute as she was on her way out of the old building. "Peace out, bitches."

Yashamaru saw Charlie walk out to her car as she was ready to drive off into parts unknown. When he saw her leave, he was making sure that she was on board into saving Dean from the Mark of Cain's evil grip in the process, for time was running out on both sides...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present...**

I was in the sickbay as I woke up in the middle of the night. The nightmare of the dark reality that Rodney put upon me worried me to the extreme as I was still reeling from his mind trip on me earlier. The trapping of me in the coffin was causing me to shake as I felt scared to death of what happened to me. I was even scared to see Reuben as he was concerned about my health after what I went through, for he didn't want me to crack under the surface anytime soon. When I saw him walk towards me, I was on panic mode as I was trying to find out what was real or not.

"It's alright, Sam," he said as in a soothing tone. "There's nothing to fear."

"How do you know that this is real?" I asked.

"According to Dean, you suffered from the effects of the eye that Rodney had on him until Yashamaru removed it."

I looked at the x-eye in the sterile jar as it was sitting on the table in which it had the same x-shaped pattern on it. The sight of it scared me to death as it reminded me of the false memories that Rodney used to cripple me in hindsight. The memories of being in the coffin and nearly be shoved out of the airlock worried me to the extreme as I curled up in my bed. Reuben saw me still shaking as the effects of the x-eye's control over me had long-term side effects indeed. Even the false memories of Dean becoming a drug addict worried me to the extreme as I couldn't get those fake images out of my head, no matter what I tried to do.

"Is this spaceship real or is it fake?" I asked.

"This ship is real just as much as _you_ , Sam," answered Reuben. "Still, you took the full brunt of that eye on Rodney, didn't you?"

"Is everything else real here?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't let this fear cripple you forever."

"It's hard to see what is real or not, but the illusory memories felt so real as if everyone went mad... I even saw Dean become a drug addict in the cemetery in Kripke Shrine of all places..."

"Just try to get some rest. Besides, you can't let all this fear get to you. As for Rodney Grellis, he's paying for his crimes in which he'll be like a pirate with only one eye this time."

"I nearly lost my life from that man, but he'll want the x-eye back eventually."

"Not in a thousand years... As for Rodney Grellis, he's-"

"Rodney's gone," said Visenya as she came into the sickbay.

Reuben went out of the sickbay as he followed Visenya to the brig in which they saw a strange looking man sitting in his place. The man was an oddball as he had a green mohawk, purple eyes, and navy lipstick along with plenty of piercings on his face. He was ready to talk as Yashamaru came in to check up on the prisoner, only to see that Rodney flew the coop and see the mohawk man sitting in his stead.

"Adonis, I presume?" he said. "I take it that you broke Rodney out, didn't you?"

"Yashamaru..., it's been centuries since you caught up to me in the Elder Days since my defection from Raphael," he said.

"Where is Rodney Grellis?" asked Visenya. "We all know that you busted him out of the brig, didn't you?"

"He's been put into Belbe Citadel on Gehenna, so he won't do any more crap to Sam ever again. I only did put him there to be taught a lesson into not messing with Yashamaru the moment he had that left eye."

"You set him up, didn't you?"

"He wanted to attack Sam Winchester directly, but he was hell-bent on causing further harm with that eye of his. It was also a godsend that the unholy eye's been extracted again."

"What do you mean again?"

"After the release of Metatron without his grace, I tracked Yashamaru down in Italy just to get towards the hitman that the Stynes hired to steal the Book of the Damned. When that woman got to it first, the hitman was leaving dead bodies in his wake in the form of using his that eye on them. It sucks that those guys bought the farm, but they died with fright after getting a look at the damn ocular object the hitman had on him."

"And I was the one who killed him," said Yashamaru. "Still, that unholy relic is a curse that shouldn't be placed in no one's eye socket, for it had its fair share and it will never be used again for a long time now."

"Seriously, you guys can have it 'cause it's nothing but a pain in the ass. As for Rodney Grellis, he can rot for all I care 'cause he had it coming for killing his parents and twin brother just to get that thing inserted into him. In the end, I hope that his handler feels the heat for what he did so he can be stuck there in Belbe Citadel for the rest of his days."

In a moment of salute, Adonis disappeared without a trace as everyone now knew of the fate of Rodney, who was sent to prison for his crimes. As for the predicament that involves me so far, I suffered the worst as everyone was deeply concerned about what happened as the damage to me was already done, but I wasn't about to be counted out just yet...

* * *

I was dreaming once again as I was trapped in the same grim reality that held me prisoner from Rodney earlier. The terrible scenery scared me as I was reminded of the illusory memories that plagued me the moment I woke up towards reality while being trapped in a coffin and nearly losing my life when I was almost marooned in space while in something that trapped me in closed spaces. To my shock, I saw the x-eye staring at me as it was causing panic within me as it was wanting me to fall towards a cliff near the pathway to Kripke shrine. The voice in my head was wanting me to die so I wouldn't have to exist anymore as I was about to take that giant leap into the jagged rock that were welcoming me slowly. I was caught under the x-eye's grip again as it was wanting me to end my life so readily, for it was its will to make me do so. Just as I was about to do so, I saw a hand grab my arm as it pulled me back onto the pathway. Turning around, I saw a familiar face staring at me as it was not Ippei this time. It was none other than Dad as he wanted me to live to the fullest in which he didn't want me to cave into despair, for too much was at stake so far.

"Are you willing to end your life so readily?" he said as he was getting concerned. "Are you ready to leave your loved ones behind all because of some fake memories?"

"Dad..." I said as I had tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry...for existing. I'm nothing but an anomaly that isn't real."

"Nonsense..., you're very real more than anything and you say that you aren't?"

"But I died in the womb..."

"No, you lived and I saw you come out of your mother when I brought Dean to see you at the time. When she died at the hands of the demon hired by Sawney Masbath, I fell into a depression in which I even pushed everyone away. When Cynthia came along, she brought me out of the darkness I was in and you should be brought out of your own predicament. You can't let this continue, Sam. You keep saying that you aren't real, but I know very well that you're real to everyone who came to your side."

"But I didn't accomplish anything..."

"You accomplished many victories that propelled everyone to stand up against anything. Even if you ran away for six months in the mountains, that spark of hope has never flickered away in those who believe in you most. When you came back, the people believed in you again when you protected those who were less fortunate."

"Are you saying that I am a savior?"

"You're part of the Destiny of Worlds, Sam. In the end, I never expected to have you face hardships time and time again. As for the latest threat, you can't let this slide or allow it to fester after what Darbus Toller has done. You have work to do, but you can't do it alone. You have all this support in front of you in which you matter the most. In the end, son, don't fade away forever because you have a kind heart and it's also your trait that you bear besides that jeweled sigil of raw power on your forehead. Those traits make you more unique than what you've been perceived to be, so I suggest that you shine through or else I'll have Dean kick your ass in real time."

I saw Dad smiling as I shed a tear when I saw him disappear. By the time I woke up, reality was fully slammed back into me as I had a long way to go before going home to Alecrast, for I didn't want to fade in the background just yet...

 **To be continued...**


	19. A Matter of Laughter and Cheer

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 19: A Matter of Laughter and Cheer**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **Many Years Ago on Gehenna...**

I was in my room at the fort on Gehenna as I was ready to play with Dean after our schooling. I was full of energy as I didn't want my spirits to be put down by the likes of Sylvanus whatsoever. By the time I dressed up in my white sheet, I was ready to play a ghost all over the place as I saw Dean coming towards me in which he was happy to see me. He was someone that always enjoyed my company as he noticed me running around the hall making the servants laugh at my antics. I was full of life, despite the fact that we had to live out the rest of our lives on this frozen wasteland as it didn't bother me one bit the moment I was happy to be with my brother. When he saw me running past him, he grabbed a cannister of salt as he sprinkled it on me in which I was shaking it off from the sheet I wore.

"Ghosts aren't too fond of salt, are they?" I said.

"Nope, but you soldier onwards in that white sheet you dress up in," said Dean.

"As soon as we have time together, we'll play as much as we want."

"And I'm hoping to see that."

I scurried off as I was on my way to my room. By the time I got there, I noticed Sylvanus standing in my way as he removed the sheet from me and shook off the excess salt that Dean sprinkled all over me. Anger flooded the head honcho as he was itching to pummel me for no good reason whatsoever in which I took the full brunt of what he threw at me. I was scared of Sylvanus as he singled me out the moment he was ready to pounce at me, for I was just a doormat to him.

"You should be at work doing chores, not run around in a sheet!" he yelled as I cowered in fear.

"That's my sheet and I wanna play with Dean," I said.

"Your brother is better than you because he's soldier material. As for _you_ , you'll always be the doormat and everyone else will trample you to death in which no one will mourn you."

"Hey! Lay off of him," cried Dean as he came to my aid.

"That boy is a nuisance! You either control him or else I will by dragging him around like a dog on a leash! As for his antics, they're coming to an end and the sheet he took will be burned for disobeying my orders into not looking into serving duties like the rest of them in this fort!"

"Sam didn't do a damn thing to you and you always gang up on him like some schoolyard bully! If you were nicer, Sam wouldn't get in your way all the time!"

"You listen to _me_ , Dean Winchester!" Sylvanus seizes my brother by the scruff of his sweater as he was ready to strike at him. "Your little brother is a nuisance and he must be weeded out! In this fort, we all follow strict protocol and don't you forget it! As for that little pissworm, he will be forced to work after school in which he has to pull his weight like the rest of us, is that clear?!"

I left to my room as I had tears in my eyes. Sylvanus' words cut at me like knives as I wanted to run away and freeze to death outside in the cold. When Dean was released from Sylvanus' grip, he ran towards me as he wanted to make sure that I was alright, for what he saw was a set of seeds growing in the form of fear and doubt within me for the rest of my days. It was hard for us, but the laughter and humor here in the fort on Gehenna had lost its light, for I vowed to never act like a fool for the rest of my days.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" asked Dean as he saw me wiping away the tears from my face.

"I wanna go home to Alecrast, Dean," I sobbed. "I don't wanna be here on Gehenna anymore with that meanie... Why was I meant to be hurt in the first place when I did nothing wrong?"

"I have no idea, but you shouldn't be sad forever, alright? You have plenty to live for, so I suggest that you don't dwell on the sad things and focus on the happier ones, are we good?"

I nodded as I was trying very hard not to dwell on such terrible moments such as Sylvanus ganging up on me every day. In the end, I would soon lose that inner cheer as I felt worthless in which I even wanted to end my life so readily, but Dean was there to protect me in this fort. In due time, I would regain my humorous side, but not now, for I was most likely to be feeling the heat about what would happen next for my years of misery...

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Dean was up in the middle of the night as he was walking towards the sickbay to check up on me. When he spotted me in there tossing and turning in the bed I was in, he was concerned about me as he wanted me to be cheerful and happy again after what I went through during Rodney's mind trap over me. He knew that I was in bad shape as I was shaking from a chill that refused to go away quietly. When he heard the sound of ambient music playing throughout the sickbay, he noticed Reuben at his desk as he was busy looking up a few things in which he was staring at the file that was about me from the start. It was something that Dean never expected from Reuben before as he was busy seeing what was ailing me over the years, for it wasn't something that couldn't be ignored at all.

"I take it that you have a change of heart about the music playing," he said.

"After what Sam went through, I'd rather have some ambience here instead of dead silence," said Reuben. "In the long run, the scans on Sam earlier is more than enough to keep him on lockdown until he gets better. I heard all about what happened the moment Yashamaru took out that eye from Rodney Grellis, but the thing itself is a cursed object that can't be attached to anyone at all and there's a price for the wearer of the x-eye. If he or she submits to it, then the one who wears it must commit familicide in order to gain the power within it."

"That's messed up, but as for Sam's predicament, he's not doing too well after what happened to him with that fake memory Rodney played over and over again."

"Sam's gonna have to more than just stare at the ceiling while staying in the sickbay."

"And I know very well that you would prescribe some meds for him, aren't you?"

"Not this time, Dean. In this troubling sense, bringing pain meds to someone who is scared out of his or her mind is like inviting Death coming to dinner unannounced."

"You made a joke, didn't you?"

"It's not meant to be a joke, but there's no way in hell that I can put humor on the back burner."

"I thought that you didn't like humor."

"According to the medical books, humor and its whimsy is known to increase blood flow, make more white blood cells to fight off infection, and prevent depression. In Sam's case, he's most likely to be putting it off after what happened to him at the hands of Rodney Grellis. Still, you miss Sam in all that ball full of life, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and it sucks that he puts it off every time he has things and other responsibilities for all of us, but all of that's gonna change the moment we get him out of this funk he's in. I also remember him running around in a sheet when we were younger. He had all that energy that could light up a room with a smile on his face everywhere he went. When the two of us were forced to go all the way to Gehenna, all of that changed when Sam was forced to put away the humor that he had within him, only to suffer under Sylvanus' foot over the years. It sucks to see Sam like this when he puts everything off to such a serious degree in which he doesn't have the same ball of humor that he had before we left for that frozen wasteland."

Dean was staring at me in my bed as I was sound asleep, but still shaking from the nightmares I was suffering from. All the same, the time for humor would soon come closer for me, but there would be a time that I would end up getting into further danger if I didn't let too much humor come back towards me in time...

* * *

I was up and alert as I was getting up from my bed in the sickbay in which I wanted to take a bath in the bathhouse unit. The misery that was conjured up by the illusory memories that Rodney created caused me to shake with fear as I couldn't stop trembling because of what I saw in them. When I walked towards the bathhouse unit, I took off my clothes as I began to clean myself at the wash basin. Nornally, I had no problem into cleaning myself, but the terrible mind trap set up by Rodney Grellis caused me to tremble a lot more so badly. By the time I rinsed off, I got into the bathtub as I turned on the hot water to warm me up after what I went through. When the water was full, I turned it off as I began to relax from what was ailing me all of a sudden. Just as everything was about to be calmer, I was experiencing the memories of being in one of the space coffins as I was about to be pushed out of the airlock. The terrible image in my mind scared me as I felt both troubled and claustrophobic at the same time. When I was continuing to relax a little more, I noticed Dean and Kevin in the bathhouse unit as they were cleaning themselves up in the wash basin. When they were rinsed off, they got into the bathtubs as they were filled with water the moment they got in there.

The misery I suffered from during the trap of illusory memories caused me to suffer from body aches as I noticed Dean and Kevin soaking in the other tubs. I felt shaken from the misery I felt as the memory of me being trapped in a space coffin and nearly chucked out the airlock scared me to the extreme. I was barely hanging onto my sanity as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I wanted to just curl in bed and not pay attention to anyone as I also felt a splitting headache pounding harshly in my brain. Even though Dean and Kevin were in there, I was too shaken to talk to them as I was soaking in the tub much more longer than normal, for I wanted to simply go to bed after all this mess lingering over me.

I didn't pay any attention to them as I didn't want to bother them right now in which they were most likely to bother me of all people. Still, I continued to soak in the tub as I didn't want to move right now, for I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone after what happened to me last night. The fear I endured had put me in such a terrible state as I didn't want to talk about what happened to me right now. All I did was sit and soak as I was ready to leave the bathhouse unit and go straight to my quarters. When I got out of the bathtub after draining the water, I dried off with a towel as I threw it into the hamper the moment I got dressed in a robe without Dean or Kevin noticing. When I was out of the bathhouse unit, I was in my quarters as I saw Reiko concerned about my mental capacity after what happened to me last night, for she didn't want me to suffer too much.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me as I put on some underclothes beneath my robe.

"I'm still shaken after what happened to me last night," I answered as I sat on the bed.

"You nearly fell out of the airlock, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I can't shake off those illusory memories, no matter what I try to do to shake them off after Dean saved me from certain death..."

"As for the stowaway who tried to hurt you..., did Brother find him?"

"Yeah, but he was transferred to Belbe Citadel by the same angel who shafted him after Yashamaru removed his left eye."

"Isn't that a little gruesome?"

"It may be gruesome, but the eye that was extracted from wasn't something that can be used very lightly, for it has a curse on it." I felt my body trembling as I was still put through the ringer of Rodney's mind trap last night. "I can't shake this off so readily in which I was reminded that I wasn't real over and over again. I even felt the terrifying images of Kanto Village being overrun by people infected by a virus and causing death all over the place. It was so much to bear until I was reminded that I was real by both your grandfather and my father. They were telling me that I was real over and over again, for they were slowly breaking me free of the illusory memories that Rodney conjured up to trap me. When I came back to reality, I was trapped in one of the coffins that are used for the dead to be blasted out into space when they pass away, but I was saved at the last minute... This experience was horrible to me and-"

"Not another word, Sammy." Reiko places a finger to my lips as she didn't want me to suffer from too much stress right now. "Still, you should get some rest when we get to Nedegratys soon. You've been through enough already, so don't make this a little harder, alright?" She places a hand on my forehead as she had a feeling that the stress within me had caused another fever. "You're burning up, so I suggest that you go back to the sickbay."

"But Reiko-"

"Sammy..., you're not doing too well and you can't just do other chores all day with all the stress that you suffer from. Besides, you need a lot more rest than what you have now and it's not fair that you get singled out for suffering from what's been ailing you, so I suggest that you see Reuben immediately."

I didn't say no to Reiko as her graceful beauty made me do as I was told the moment I left our quarters and onwards towards the sickbay as planned. By the time I got there, I felt my knees buckling as the stress made it difficult for me to function too much. I was overwhelmed by the stress inside me as I noticed Reuben coming towards me in which he was ready to deliver another one of his stern lectures at me. Even though I was about to receive it, I noticed Reuben helping me up as he took me towards the examination table where I laid down on it. When I saw my vital signs on screen, I was stunned to see myself bogged down with so much on my mind as I was even suffering from a fever, which was scanned and documented.

"Looks like you're not doing too well," said Reuben. "Still, you can't dwell on the fear and terror that nearly got you killed last night."

"It's complicated, but I can't let it get to me," I said.

"It's more than that when your body's stress levels are off the scale and it's about time that you stayed in the sickbay until you recover. After what you went through, you can't put off enticing your spirit forever."

"And I'll end up sleeping all the live long..."

"Nonsense..." Reuben turns on some soothing music as it was playing all over the sickbay. "You can't just rest without anything to keep you calm and it's better than just laying in here staring at the ceiling. Still, you can't let the fear overwhelm you or else it will end up consuming you in the end, and that includes having a sense of humor as a coping mechanism."

I got up from the examination table as I crawled into one of the beds to lay down in. When I covered up in blankets, I was shaking from the very fear that nearly cost me my life as I remembered being in that coffin. I couldn't shake this image out of my head as I wanted to bury my face in the blankets that were warm enough for me to curl into. When I heard footsteps approaching, I sat up as I noticed Dean standing in front of me as he had a feeling that the fear inside me would cause me to feel uneasy. I was shaking as the images in my mind caused me such stress inside me, for I wasn't doing too well at the moment.

"So, you're not doing too well, are you?" he said as I shook my head. "After last night's rumble, you nearly got crapped out into space. It's a godsend that I came here to save you, but you were shaking from being trapped in that coffin before I came to get you. Has it occurred to you that you could've died?"

"It's this fear when I suffered from Rodney's mind trap in which I saw those illusory memories cut at me like a knife," I said. "I can't shake them nor can I shake the fear that scared me to the core when I nearly lost my life."

"Perhaps a little reading will help you." I see Dean bring out an old book based on _The Far Side_ as he gave it to me. "It's a little something that will keep you busy, so don't let it go to waste."

"I would, but I'll pass on it..." I laid back down as I was shaking with fear. "I'm just too stressed out right now. After what happened to me with those illusory memories, I can't think straight in which I still feel shaky with the incident of me nearly getting shafted out of the airlock..."

"Take your time, so there's no rush on it right now. In the end, you might look at the book sooner or later so you won't get swallowed under the pressure when you wake up."

I fell asleep as I curled up in the warm blankets that were on me. When Dean saw me beginning to drift off towards sleep, he noticed me trembling as he was fully concerned about what was going on with me. When Reuben came forth to check up on me, he also noticed me shaking with fear as it was too much for me to bear so far. It was troubling for me as my mental state was taking a turn for the worst in which both Dean and Reuben wanted me to get better so I could function once again. I was in dire need of helpful stimulation as they both stared at the unread _Far Side_ book that was on the bed I slept in, for my spirits were still alarmingly low so far.

"Has he been like this before?" asked Reuben.

"He's been like this since I got him out of that space coffin last night before he got chucked out of the airlock," said Dean. "Still, when I got him out of there, he was shaking like a leaf in which he's afraid of everything that is meant to soothe him after what went on the moment that asshat came on our ship and pulled the whammy on him."

"According to what I saw, his stress levels are off the chart and he's even bogged down with a high fever as well."

"I bet that the asshat who did that to him's far away by now..."

"Actually, he's in prison, but Yashamaru had his left eye removed in which it's been put into a jar so that it can never cause harm to no one again. As for Sam...," Reuben sees me tossing and turning in my sleep as I was having a nightmare. "He needs more than just the same stern sterile silence when he wakes up, for it can't be the norm forever. In the long run, he can't just put off the humor that binds the soul forever. It's insane and unhealthy at the same time. In the end, his clinging to the sterile environment will do more harm than good if we don't let him enjoy the humor that is with him in his arsenal."

"I thought you preferred the quiet sterile environment."

"The body and mind can't be healed separately, they must be healed as a whole. I should've paid more attention to psychology, but I was put into the department where the physical illnesses and injuries were housed at. Before Kazuo took over as the Medic General, the previous one didn't believe in what ails the body mentally until he was ousted for causing a young man to hang himself."

"I heard all about it, but thankfully, Ginryu found someone better than him."

"Yes, and it's Kazuo, but he's also a genius when it came to dealing with mental disorders. I should've listened to him more about them, but it's too late now. Luckily, I'm learning from what Sam's been going through due to the clinical depression that nails him every time. Now that I think about the mental state of Sam, I now have to observe the mental state of others as well. It's tough, but I'm now committed into looking for possible mental ailments that harm the body, not just the physical ones."

Reuben watched me toss and turn in my sleep as he noticed me to be shaking from the fever I was suffering from. Still, I had to be observed as my mental state needed to be healed just as much as the physical one in which both needed to be saved before it was too late...

* * *

Reiko was busy taking care of the twins in the playroom as she watched them walk on their wobbly legs. Still, she was worried about my health after last night's trouble with the stowaway who later got his eye removed and sent to prison for his crimes as it was too much for me to bear. When she noticed Carly coming in here with a handful of cookies in her small hands, she was ready to take them away as too much can spoil the young Cat Sidhe's dinner. When Dirk and Gyatso came in here with the capsule of Superman things, they placed it into the playroom's closet as it was something that can never be forgotten for a long time. When they noticed Reiko and Carly with worried faces, they were wanting to know what was going on, for they wanted to know right away.

"Something's wrong, isn't there?" said Gyatso.

"Sammy's not feeling very well right now," answered Reiko.

"Is he sick or something?"

"Someone tried to shove him out of the airlock last night," said Carly as she had some cookies in her mouth. "He's been scared to death when Dean found him."

"And what about the asshat that snuck a ride on board? Has he been caught yet?" asked Dirk.

"He has, but Yashamaru removed his left eye and another angel whisked him away to Belbe Citadel on Gehenna," said Reiko.

"And what about Sam? Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's been in the sickbay, but I hope that he'll pull through..."

"He better 'cause I heard Dean and Kevin talking about how to get him out of the funk that's got him pinned. He's even gonna paint his toenails if he doesn't have anything cheerful again. He's gotta have some fun or else he'll turn into jello"

"Maybe we'll braid his long hair," said Carly.

"It won't be easy, but we're not letting Sam slide after what happened to him last night. It sucks that the asshat who came into the _Kurokage_ unnoticed had the gall to cause him to perceive things that are fake while he was still being real. Dean saw him slowly deteriorating after he saw him become a mess in which he is still perceiving what is real or fake. Still, we're not the ones that can give up and neither will Sam. We owe it to him, so I suggest that we bring him out of the fear he's been bogged down on."

"And we'll have him laughing so he can enjoy everything again. It's the least we can all do for the time being."

Dirk and Gyatso weren't out of hope yet as they were willing to get me out of my shell like the rest of the crew on the _Kurokage._ Even Reiko was wanting to bring me back from the fear I was suffering from as she was on board into healing my damaged mental state one slow step at a time...

* * *

 **Two thousand years in the past...**

Sam was in his room in the bunker as he was not doing too well after curing Dean from his demonic phase four days ago. After what happened, he was in bed as he felt nauseous the moment he ended up getting sick from all the stressors he was put under. When he curled up in bed, he noticed his shoulder aching as he still had it in a sling that made his recovery effort a lot worse. Still, he wanted to have a quiet form of atmosphere until he heard the t.v. set in his room blaring too loudly. Sitting up, he saw _Hetalia_ on screen as it was playing on the t.v. too loudly in which he turned it off with the remote. After chasing Dean down, he didn't want to deal with any more stressors on him as he wanted to just go to sleep until he heard the door opening up. Even though he was laying back down, he saw Dean coming in here with a cup of tea in his hands, for he was giving it to him after being bogged down by illness since the incident that nearly killed him.

"You turned the t.v. off again," he said as he noticed Sam curling up in the blankets in his bed.

"I don't want it on right now," he said. "I've had too much stress going on as it is..."

"So? I ended up going to the barber to get a trim after going dark for a long time."

"It's a start, but the Mark of Cain is still on your arm..."

"Yesh..., but that doesn't mean that I can let you sulk from staring at the ceiling all the live long, now can I?"

"Dean..., what you said to me may have hurt, but it also unnerved me for going dark into trying to find you for the-"

Without warning, Sam felt a stabbing pain in his injured shoulder as he wanted some medicine for the pain. The stress that piled up on him caused havoc all over his body as he wanted to remain quiet in his own room without worrying anybody. By the time Dean fished out some pain pills from the nightstand, he gave them to Sam as he took them with the cup of tea that was handed over to him. Even though he was aching all over due to the illness from the stress, he wasn't out of the woods yet as he wanted to lay down more without any form of distractions whatsoever. At that moment, he saw Dean turn on the t.v. once again as he heard something else blaring in which he saw the first two seasons of _Orange Is the New Black_ on Netflix in which he heard the pilot episode playing. Even though he wanted to turn it off with the remote in his hand, he saw his older brother take it away from him as he put it in front of the t.v. stand just to prevent him from absorbing too much quiet.

"Do you have to turn that crap on?!" he yelled as he was in pain.

"Hey, if you don't allow that humor with all the chicks in prison on screen, I'm gonna be the Deanmon again if you even try to take the remote from that stand to your t.v. set," said Dean.

"I want a little quiet for once, not listen to women in prison selling used panties on display. And by the way, Nimi burnt me out on that show after he was rambling about Crazy Eyes on it."

"So? It's better than watching one of those depressing telenovelas during our stay at the cabin when Dick Roman and his cronies came to town."

"Dean, you can't just-"

"Stop right there... You did a lot for me and you stayed the course, but after all that crap rolling towards your way, you were still stressing in which you're coming down with a nasty fever and shooting pains in your shoulder. With both ways, we're more likely to get down with our bad selves for all the wrong reasons. Hell, I nearly tried to kill you with a hammer and I can't bring myself to be forgiven for that, but if Cass hadn't came in to stop me, I would've been more dangerous than normal. As for you, on the other hand, you're stressed out because of the head trip I gave you in which you starved yourself and downed a bottle of bourbon, but after all that, you should have time to heal like me. I know that you didn't abandon your mission this time and I'm thankful for it, but you need time to heal just like me, are we good?" Sam reluctantly nods as he was laying down on his bed. "After your fever breaks, we're going on a sabbatical, just you and me with Baby, a couple of beers, and a little sightseeing just to get us out of the funk we're in, alright?"

Sam reluctantly agreed as he was happy that he saved Dean from going permanently dark, but the stressors in his psyche were subsiding due to the sound of Netflix playing on his t.v. set. When he fell asleep, he wasn't stressed out anymore as the pain in his shoulder subsided the moment the pain pills he took did the trick to put him to sleep. Even though he cured Dean from being a demon, he had a long road ahead of him, for he would soon go to great lengths to save him again from the Mark of Cain's powerful grip soon enough...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present...**

I was dreaming as I found myself in the sickbay in which I noticed the bed turning into a coffin before my very eyes. I was trapped in it as the claustrophobic fear was gripping me once again. When I felt the coffin moving towards the airlock, I was struggling to get out of there as I was trapped inside of my small prison of death. I was yelling at the top of my lungs to be let out of the coffin as I heard the airlock open in which it was ready to be shot into space directly. When the coffin was finally out there, I woke up in a fevered sweat as I was back in the sickbay. The nightmare I had caused an onset of body aches all over me as I wanted to lay back down again. Sitting up, I saw the book that Dean gave me on the bed as I picked it up. The book itself was a humorous one as I threw it onto the floor in which I didn't have time to look into it.

I heard the music playing in the sickbay as I turned it off in which I stared at the ceiling. It's all I did as I couldn't get the false images out of my head. I was bogged down by Rodney's mind trap as I wanted to just sleep some more until I noticed Reuben coming in here towards his desk. When he noticed the music turned off and the humorous book on the floor, he had a feeling that something was wrong with me as I was shaking with fear. He wasn't about to let me slide as he was concerned about my health after I was put through the ringer, for I wasn't about to be out of the woods just yet.

"Seriously, Sam? You turned off the music in here and threw your book on the ground?" I heard him say as I saw him turn back on the music. "You can't just let the body heal alone. The mind also has to heal as well."

"You never liked music because of it being a distraction and you never liked the aspect of humor, either," I said. "You always deemed humor of being a nuisance in which you even give us a stern lecture with all the prank wars."

"That was a long time ago, but things have changed."

"If you're in charge, then the sickbay should be in sterile environment without distractions, especially humor."

"Remember that time I got my coffee spiked with a laxative? I used it after that, but afterwards, I heard so many diarrhea jokes that I couldn't stand that it was too much for me. It was embarrassing, but I went along with it after I couldn't take another diarrhea joke."

"That was a long time ago, but I won't be looking into another form of humor anytime soon if I'm gonna stay here in the sickbay for a while. Besides, this place needs a sterile environment if I'm up staying put."

"There's also the time when Ginryu super-glued my hands to my medical bag without warning."

"And you complained all about it when we got your hands unstuck afterwards. As for the book in front of me, I won't read such brainless drivel like that."

"You're reading that book that's been given to you whether you like it or not. That's a _Far Side_ book that can be therapeutic for you, so I suggest that you don't turn it down."

"That book is a waste of time, Reuben. I won't be spending the rest of the day reading such mind-numbing drivel right now."

"If you continue to stare at the ceiling, then you won't get better after last night's near trip out of the airlock. Ever since Dean found you, you've been shaking with fear in which you get scared to death of what is real and fake. Has it occurred to you that you could've died?" I nodded as I was still staring at the ceiling. "I'm serious this time because I won't let you just stare off into space in this sickbay, not on _my_ watch."

"So, you're forcing me to read the brain drain in a book?"

"Yes, and a book with funny pictures is _not_ considered to be brain drain." He sees me continuing to stare at the ceiling as he picks up the _Far Side_ book off from the floor and places it in front of the bed I was in. "You can't pass up a good book forever, Sam. Besides, that book about those funny drawings can do you a lot better than just stare at the ceiling all day."

"I'd rather do that than be bogged down by drawings in a book."

"You're reading that thing whether you like it or not, Sam. In the end, it'll help you alleviate the stress levels that keep going through the roof, so I suggest that you put your mind to what you see in those humorous pictures."

I watched Reuben go back to his desk as I was staring at the book that was in front of me. As usual, I didn't pay any attention of it as I simply resumed to stare at the ceiling, which was the only thing I did while recovering from my fevered predicament. Still, I didn't want to have that humor in the form of a book with mind-numbing pictures in it as I got up and threw it away in the wastebasket that was next to the coffee machine. By the time I crawled back into bed, I curled up in the blankets as I wanted to go back to sleep. When I lifted the covers up briefly, I noticed that my toenails were painted as I was starting to get angry about it. Whoever did this, had the gall to cause problems on the sly as I got up and went towards the bathroom to look for some nail polish remover to take it off with.

By the time I found some in the medicine cabinet, I grabbed some tissues as I opened up the bottle and dabbed some onto one of the tissues. When I cleaned up the nail polish off of my toes, I was doing it delicately as I didn't want that on them anymore. By the time I got it off, I put away the nail polish remover in the medicine cabinet as I left the bathroom while going back towards the bed I was in. When I crawled back into the covers, I wasn't worried about having my toenails painted as I was starting to go back to sleep after what I went through. I was drifting off to sleep as there was no problem at all. Still, I was shaking as I felt the fear creeping up on me in which I couldn't take it until I woke up again to see the same _Far Side_ book thrown back at me. In that moment, I saw Reuben standing in front of me as he wasn't too happy with me for throwing that book away in the first place in which he wanted me to delve into it before I lost my sanity in the sickbay.

"You threw away a _Far Side_ book," he said.

"I'm _not_ gonna waste my time reading a book about mindless drawings that don't make any sense," I said. "You said yourself that humor is a waste of time, isn't it? You even said that humor can be used as something that can harm one's self-esteem, remember?"

"That was then, this is _now_ , Sam..."

"You even said that prank wars, dirty jokes, and plain bathroom humor can be funny, but it can also hurt. You even said that it can also berate someone who is sensitive as well."

"That was a long time ago, alright? As for the book in front of you, it's not going anywhere, so I suggest that you start reading it for once instead of hiding in the blankets or staring at the ceiling."

"No..."

"And what would you do after that? Sulk in the bed while you end up staring at the ceiling all the live long?"

"I won't read that book that rots your brain, Reuben. You always said that you have to have things in a sterile environment, remember? Well, I'm simply following protocol on cue because that book that's about to go in the garbage the second time will never be read. No matter what you tell me, I'll never peek into that book!"

"If you don't, I will sic Dean on your ass if he sees you not reading that book in front of you, so I suggest that you keep yourself occupied instead of staring at the ceiling all the live long, is that clear?"

"I'll look at one page of it and then I'm done."

"You're looking at the whole damn thing, and _don't_ try to throw it away again."

I reluctantly agreed to look at the book in front of me as I was about to be caught in the mind-numbing drivel that was in the pictures of it. When I turned the first page, I noticed several pictures involving people who did awkward things. Still, the pictures weren't entertaining as I was itching to throw the book away, but I noticed Reuben not budging from his desk at all. He was watching me like a hawk as he wasn't about to let me throw away that book in my hands anytime soon. I couldn't get away from his gaze as I turned the next page to see more of those brainless set of tidbits in the form of many things until I saw the picture of a boy with a big head with a small apple on it. Reading the caption on it that said, "Unknown to most historians, William Tell had an older and less fortunate son named Warren," in black letters, I noticed a man with a mustache in the picture as the boy kept telling him to shoot the apple on his head. That picture made me forget about the fear I had last night as I was starting to feel a little calmer after what I went through. Just as I was about to look another picture, I saw an elderly version of Superman until I saw the pictures change into the scenery that I saw during the mind trap that Rodney made for me last night. The captions on the pages read dreadful messages as I was trying to shake off the fear that overwhelmed me to the extreme.

I was about to lose it as I began to shake from the fear that wouldn't leave me alone all of a sudden. The dread kept me a prisoner in my own mind as I put down the book I was reading and continued to stare at the ceiling. I was feeling the pinch of the fear within me as I couldn't take it anymore until I saw the image of the boy with the big head yelling to shoot the apple. The funny picture I saw was even goading me to shoot something else with a bow and arrow other than the apple on his as I noticed the x-eye staring at me with such malice. It wasn't about to let go of me as it was keeping me pinned down with the fear and illusory memories that were forcing me to suffer so badly.

"C'mon, Sam," said the boy with the big head. "Shoot the x-eye! Shoot the x-eye!"

I shot at the x-eye as it felt the impact of the arrow hitting it. The living eye screamed in pain as it was suffering at the arrow that hit in the center of it until I sat back up began to look at the pictures of the book I had. I didn't want the fear or the influence of the x-eye weigh me down as I saw Reuben checking up on me. He noticed that I didn't give up on finishing up that book I had in which I had a reason to keep me occupied from the fear I was suffering from. The book in my hands was something that kept me from going off the deep end until I was starting to get tired the moment I was starting to drift off to sleep. By the time I was finally asleep, I was exhausted as Reuben noticed me curling up in the blankets I was in. Even though I was still not doing too well due to a fever, I wasn't shaking from the fear as much when I was drifting off to sleep, for I needed it very badly...

* * *

I was dreaming once again as I found myself in Kripke Shrine once again. Inside, the place was normal as there was also the Buddha statue that was in front of it. I was happy that I was in normal surroundings until I saw the x-eye coming towards me once again. The horrendous eye that Rodney once had on him was now a monstrosity that couldn't be shaken off so readily as I saw it turning Kripke Shrine into a place of misery. The eye itself had a hold on me as I was powerless to overcome its effects. I wanted to flee as I got away from the x-eye the moment I left Kripke Shrine to see the scenery around it become the same reality that Rodney put upon me when he trapped me in these illusory memories. The terror coming from the x-eye was pinning me to the ground as I was forced to see the false memories that were coming me like knives. It was hell for me as I felt the x-eye causing the scenery become more terrifying the moment I felt meathooks piercing my back. I was being hoisted up to a tree as I was spotting the x-eye doing its worst on me.

"You should've never clung to your humor like that," I heard the x-eye say as it refused to let me go from my terrifying predicament. "You are much better off in the fantasy world that Rodney made for you instead of the whimsy that can turn you into a wizened monkey! You are mine to control and mine to kill! In the end, you'll submit to me, even if it meant by replacing one of your eyes for my power the moment you wake up from your nightmare."

I saw the x-eye lingering closer to me as I broke free from the meathooks that kept me prisoner on the tree. When I hit the floor, I was bloodied from my escape as I wanted to wake up from this terrible fate I had on me. I was forced to submit to the x-eye as I was seeing it coming towards me. I was doomed for until I felt the floor encasing my feet in which I felt my toenails be painted until I woke up to see Dean and Kevin doing this prank on me. The look on my face raised red flags as I was ready to get up and remove the nail polish that was on them in the first place.

"We got you on the spot this time," said Kevin.

"You did this, didn't you?" I said.

"It's better than sulking and staring at the ceiling."

"I'm getting up and when I go to the bathroom, I'm removing the nail polish off of my toes because this is completely ridiculous."

"You're not going anywhere, Sam," said Dean as he was refusing to budge. "After what happened to you during Rodney's mind trip over you, you're getting the full dose from the laugh factory."

"That crap can rot your brain..." I got out of bed as I was going towards the bathroom. "As for painting my toenails, that has to stop!"

In that moment, I was stopped by Dean as he wasn't about to let me get away anytime soon. He wasn't letting me go towards the bathroom as he was concerned about my mental state that stretched thin ever since we were forced to go to Gehenna all these years ago. I was escorted back into my bed in the sickbay as I was forced to be put through my embarrassment in which I had to see my painted toenails out in the open. I was not too happy with Dean for detaining me as I wanted to get all that nail polish from my toes before I was subjected to more humiliation. When Kevin noticed the _Far Side_ book on the floor, he picked it up as he handed it to me in which I was ready to throw it away in the wastebasket altogether.

"You should treat books with more respect, Sam," he said. "Besides, that book's an ancient one for anyone to read."

"Then it should be put back in its shelf," I said as I was staring at my painted toenails. "As for what you did for me with the pedicure, it's for women only, _not_ the men!"

"You don't look happy, do you?"

"All that humor is a waste of time and effort and it shouldn't be used here in this sickbay."

"When was the last time you delved into humor and cheer?" said Dean. "I bet that you didn't have time for it anymore after you were put under the ringer, but year after year, you got to where you don't matter for the rest of your life. I've seen you come and go either in the hospital, infirmary, or sickbay with all sorts of ailments, but the fear stemming from Rodney's evil eye takes the cake. Didn't anyone tell you that your toes make you stand out?"

"I'd rather be drugged with a sedative than listen to all that humor all over me..."

"Tough! You're getting a good dose of laughter in a can and we're the ones that can cure you of your ills. Besides, has it ever occurred to you that laughter will always be the best medicine?"

"Rest and medicine cures things, not mindless entertanment."

"I'm telling you straight up this time, Sam: the body and mind can't be healed separately, they must be healed as a whole." I watched Dean get out a white sheet as he draped it over his head. "Remember _this_ all the live long? You used to wear it all over the place in which everyone loved to see you be the entertainment that didn't get passed up. You had all that energy for someone who went through hell and back, only to have it fade away in the form of fear and that's unhealthy for you. No wonder you get sick all the time and you can't fess up to having all that humor as the greatest cure-all that ever lived and laughter is the best medicine in all the galaxy."

The sight of Dean wearing the sheet over his head brought back memories in which I was staring at him for no odd reason other than to be humiliated by him. The lighter side of my older brother wasn't the only thing that was in the fray as I felt the fear of the illusory memories creeping up towards me again. In that moment, I saw the x-eye staring at me as it was ready to dominate me with the fear that refused to take no for an answer. It was craving fear until I had an idea about the white sheet theory as I thought of it draped over the x-eye and its dominating power. I was even imagining the image of the boy with the large head telling me to shoot the apple as he was more entertaining than the evil eye that caused me further harm in the form of the illusory memories it conjured up. By the time reality spilled back into me, I saw Dean wearing a hat that had the words, "This space for rent," written in bold white letters as I began to laugh at him while he had the white sheet draped over him.

I didn't know what came over me, but I couldn't stop laughing at Dean as he refused to remove the sheet and hat he was wearing. By the time I stopped laughing, I also realized that I shouldn't make fun of Dean like that as I saw him put on another hat in which it was a pirate one with extra draping on it. Still, I was caught in the mentality of what would happen next as I didn't want to laugh at Dean's silly performance too much.

"Well, am I the captain of this ship?" said Dean.

"In the end, it's not healthy to make fun of people like that and I'm sorry that I laughed at you for it," I said. "It can't continue right now and I don't want to berate you like this."

"Hey, I'd rather let you go forth into striving instead of sulking."

"And another thing, Sam," said Kevin. "Your ears are ringing and what would you have Reuben do at this time?"

"I'd take a message," I said.

"You made a joke for the first time in a while," said Dean. "It's a fresh start for you, but you need to add a little laughter to your regimen."

"I'll do this once, but after this, it's back to work. In the end, I can't make fun of you anymore."

"Personally, you may think that the humor factory is a waste of time, but it did something to you just now."

"You're a soldier and people like me can't make a mockery out of what you pulled earlier."

"You were laughing at us earlier and now you feel guilty for that? You can't just let yourself be a doormat forever, Sam. You gotta allow it to just seep in so you don't fall under the bus, alright?" I look at the vital scans on the bed I was in as I noticed them to be lowering the stress levels in me. "It's a start, but you gotta hold onto the humor that you have or else you would be another depressing shlub who gets walked on like a doormat all the live long. In the end, if you don't change yourself about what could beneficial for you, then you'd suffer from further fear than normal. I'm laying it down for you and you're gonna listen to every single word about humor that can help you, are we good?"

I reluctantly agreed as I was put under the whim of Dean's trickery in the sickbay. Still, I didn't move as I was staring at the painted toenails I had as I was most likely to allow the humor to be absorbed before I went completely insane, for this was something that was lifting my spirits and helping me heal up before I went back to work later on. After seeing what was in front of me, I was allowing my happiness to be absorbed as I felt the laughter I had in me do its work, so I wouldn't fall under the surface anytime soon...

 **To be continued...**


	20. The Greatest Prank War Ever Told

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 20: The Greatest Prank War Ever Told**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Visenya was busy getting the laundry done as she put her load of washed clothes into the dryer, which was on delicate cycle. After spending her hours getting her chores done, she wasn't ready to face off against the upcoming pranks yet as she noticed a bunny slipper sticking out of the dryer next to the sink. When she opened it up, she saw the bunny slipper expanding into a much larger one as it was big enough to lay on a carpet. By the time Dean came into the laundry room, he was in a pranking mood as Visenya wasn't too happy with him right now, for the prank war that went on all over the _Kurokage_ was about to get much worse in mind. It was something that occurred so far, but the incident with the bunny slipper was just the worst of what would go on next.

"Don't you have anything better to do than put bunny slippers into the dryer?" she said.

"It's better than being bored out of my gourd all the live long," said Dean.

"You've been on a roll lately. I bet that Magda's gonna flip when she sees you causing lots of trouble on the horizon."

"I got bombarded by water balloons earlier by Magda, but I'm not out of the game of being in this prank war just yet."

"Does Sam know about this?"

"He's too busy being stuck in the sickbay, but we're having fun before we hit Nedegratys where that second factory is placed at. Still, I wanna hit Darbus where it hurts after what he did to Sam and his family by kicking them out almost seven months ago. He even killed Ippei Mitani, who was not only an Elder of the Order, but a close friend who didn't deserve to get killed at the hands of that arrogant son-of-a-bitch."

"I heard all about what happened to Ippei, Dean. The guy was known for not only his mental abilities, but he once overthrew the mayor of New Capua on Claudius three hundred years ago when he was in his prime back in the day. He had his friends with him: Cletus MacVicker, Tythonus and Marthonus Vallon, and even his own brother, Kazuo, who became the Medic General of the Medical Corps. Oh, they survived such dangers coming from the mayor's men and gladiators that were chucked in the colosseum back in the day."

"And I'm hoping to have Sam survive this prank war if need be after what happened to him at the hands of Rodney Grellis. I'm more than glad that he got his due when he's busy rotting in Belbe Citadel on Gehenna. As for General Truax and his son, they're getting it coming when I tear a new one in them 'cause their loyalty to Darbus will fade away the moment we all get done with them."

Dean made his point clear as he was itching to eliminate Darbus Toller and his supporters. As for Visenya, however, she was staring at the bunny slipper that filled the floor as she had a feeling that the prank war that started up would be getting much worse along the way. Still, it was a brand of fun that kept Dean busy as he was ready to pull a fast one on everyone that was there in the _Kurokage._ The memories of past prank wars filled him with such excitement as he would soon go on a rampage with plenty of stuff at his disposal, for it was something that got him out of his boredom so far...

* * *

I was up and alert as I was back in my quarters after all. When I was sitting on the bed, I was relieved by the sense of the humorous show that Dean and Kevin subjected me to yesterday as I didn't have any problems with what I was going through. By the time I noticed Reiko coming into the room, she had Carly with her as she was crying her eyes out the moment I saw whipped cream on her head. I had a feeling that a prank war would be brewing as I had to do something about it in which I suspected that one of the other children other than the twins and the girls were behind it,

"Dirk and Gyatso were picking on me!" I heard Carly cry as she was sticky with the whipped cream on her head. "They wouldn't quit, either!"

"You took the full brunt of the whipped cream attack, didn't you?" I said as Carly nodded. "I'll talk to the boys about this and tell them not to do it again, alright?"

"But it wasn't Dirk _or_ Gyatso this time," said Reiko.

"But I know that they did it!" yelled Carly. "They should be sitting in the corner for it!"

"Calm down, fusspot; I'll deal with the calamity on this ship the sooner I get to the bottom of what is going on so far."

I went out of my quarters as I saw Dean coming at me with the whipped cream in his hand. In that moment, I was caught in the crossfire as I felt the whipped cream be nozzled into my face. I noticed Dean staring at me as he was grinning like a Cheshire cat with what was left of the can of whipped cream in his hand. In a bizarre sense, I was caught up in a prank war as it wasn't about to end quietly the moment I had to keep the peace around the _Kurokage_ in midflight to Nedegratys, which was the location of the second factory where Darbus Toller's artificial creations were being generated and manufactured. Still, I had to deal with it as I wasn't about to hear the end of it anytime soon, for I couldn't let this escalate too much the moment I was ready to put my foot down.

"Gotcha, Sammy!" cried Dean as he was giving the thumbs-up. "I bet that you would shave with that foam all over you!"

"Very funny!" I yelled. "What you're doing is causing a prank war that can escalate if you're not careful on this ship!"

"C'mon, you gotta lighten up somehow or else you'll end up back in the sickbay again. Besides, you can't just put yourself in a boring sterile environment forever, you know."

"You asked for it!"

"Yeah, and I got the whipped cream at my disposal, Sammy!"

"There he is!" yelled Dirk as he had Gyatso tailing him the moment the two of them were covered in whipped cream. "You shouldn't have done that, Dean! Magda's gonna be pissed off that you made off with the whipped cream for tonight's dessert!"

"Son-of-a-bitch..."

"Well, you wanted a prank war, but I'm gonna be the one who will end it," I said. "Even though you started it, I'm gonna be the one who will finish it."

"Just let me drench him in chocolate first, Sam," said Dirk.

Dean was done for as he noticed Dirk armed with a bottle of chocolate syrup in his hands. Sweet revenge came in the form of a bottle of chocolate as I noticed Dirk squirting Dean with it. And so, I was stuck in the middle of the prank war, and this time..., no one is safe from the stuff that is hurled at us on the _Kurokage_ so far. At that moment, I felt the whipped cream and chocolate sauce being hurled at me as I was caught in the middle of the prank war that wasn't about to end very quietly, for I used my raw power to cause a chain reaction to the sweet toppings that blew up everywhere and we were drenched in it big time. When Reiko saw this, she was most likely to put us through the ringer as she was most likely to tell us what we had to do.

"It's bathtime for all of you," she said.

"You heard her," I said.

"I bet that we're not going for the chocolate sauce and whipped cream for a while," said Gyatso.

"It was fun until it got a little too much," said Dirk.

"Yeah, but it was well worth it, too," said Dean. "Besides, we can't just be depressed while being on this hunk of junk all the live long. As soon as we get to Nedegratys, the better we rest on our laurels so we can party onwards."

It was a prank war that was lively until we had to go towards the bathhouse unit to take a bath after what went on earlier. Still, we had fun, but it would soon come to an end the moment we all got cleaned up, for it was something that kept us occupied while cruising all over space like that...

* * *

 **Two thousand years into the past...**

Sam was busy getting a shower in after Dean was out in the open in their hotel room as he was fully dressed up in his clothes for the night. After dealing with the debacle about them going into a different dimension that featured them as actors on a television show, both of them were still ready for anything as they had to deal with what went on after getting Sam's soul back several days ago. Just as Sam was about to get ready for bed, he saw Dean armed with a can of whipped cream in one hand and a bottle of chocolate syrup in the other in which there was a prank war that could never be avoided not one bit. As usual, he didn't like to participate in this prank war as he wasn't used to it these days since he got his soul back on the sly. Once again, he was itching to repair the past mistakes he made while going soulless at the time, but he was being further barred from doing so in which Dean was on him like a fly to manure.

"You're not trying to bail out on me, are you?" he heard Dean say as he was caught trying to avoid such fun in the long run. "You can't just go back to hunting half-cocked, you know. You already kicked at that wall in your head twice, but there's no third try this time."

"Go bug someone else," he said as he went towards the bathroom. "Why don't you pester Castiel for once instead of me?! You two already have a good chemistry together."

"Cass ain't here right now, Sammy. All I want is for us to patch things up whether you like it or not."

"Forget it! I did you and Bobby wrong, remember, or have you two ever forgotten? Even though I'm barred from fixing my past mistakes, I can't ignore them forever, you know."

"Sorry, no can do." Dean was ready to do his worst in this prank war until he was stopped directly by Nimi, who came into the room to see what was going on. "You're coming with us for the best prank war in the world, so I suggest that you get strapped in and enjoy the ride."

"No..."

"And what are you gonna do about it after you got your soul shoved back into you?!" yelled Nimi as he was standing firm. "I know exactly what you would do the moment you would get singled out for being known as a coddled crybaby in which you're regretting having your soul shoved back in. I even heard that douchebag, Malcolm Hofstra, bitching about you for not measuring up to the rest of us 'cause he preferred the T-1000 model instead of the same old bitchface we all know and love."

"Perhaps I should've had my soul yanked out so I wouldn't get bullied all the live long... In the end, no one wants a coddled crybaby like me anyway. Why was I put here? I was put here to be kicked around like a ragdoll and that's exactly the way I deserve! The coddled crybaby is nothing but excess baggage and everyone knows it."

"Well, it's better than having a soulless dickbag around! For God's sakes, Sam! You still feel guilty for your past discretions during your work for Crowley and Samuel Campbell by looking for alpha monsters just to open up Purgatory and all you do is feel guilty about having your soul stuffed back into you?! We're doing you a fucking favor by bringing on this prank war that's been going on in this hotel, so I suggest that you play along with it!"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you'll be labeled a wet blanket by wearing a shirt of the same name, so I suggest that you get off your ass and throw some water balloons or something. You can't just go without having a little fun forever, you know, so I suggest that you revel in the camaraderie before you decompose."

Sam reluctantly agreed as he was being bombarded by chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Still, he didn't want any part of it as he was coated in what was being thrown at him until he noticed a certain nuisance come into the room. It was none other than Malcolm Hofstra himself as he wasn't too happy with Sam for being around in which he had the itch to pummel him again, even when he got his soul back. Both Dean and Nimi had nothing but disdain for the man with blond hair and blue eyes coming in here as he was more of a genius than Sam in which he preferred the "my way or the highway" approach.

"We should get a move on into looking for answers about the Mother of All, not play in an all-out prank war!" they heard Malcolm yell as he was also glaring at Sam in a nasty way. "I see that the coddled crybaby's back instead of the new and improved, which complicates things. Maybe he'll be useful after all when he's nothing but buckshot fodder!"

"You better watch what you say, Malcolm," said Nimi defensively. "Can't you see that he's been through enough after you berated him all the live long when he got his soul back? Hell, he's already feeling guilty about his actions, but you can't let him bust up that wall in his head."

"Someone has to remind him of his past discretions."

"Like what, exactly? Running around without a soul just like T-1000?"

"He was fine _without_ his soul because he was a much sharper hunter that fit the description of 'saving people and hunting things.' If Dean left well enough alone, then none of this would've happened. Sam with his soul back in him is practically _useless_! Now that he's got that damn thing back into him again, I had to make him clean up his mess back in Bozeman."

"Yeah, and he kicked at that wall in his head _twice_ : once in Bristol, Rhode Island and the other one that you mentioned earlier, so knock your shit off!" Nimi glanced at Sam briefly as he noticed his fists clenched as if he was about to hurt himself. "As for _you_ , you got a long way to go before you go up against the Mother of All right now, so I suggest that you quit your bitchin' and start participating with the prank war that's going on in this hotel."

"I preferred the soulless model instead of the coddled crybaby because he was a lot more efficient than the sad sack in this room!"

"Oh, really? If you prefer the soulless model, then you should see him be like that guy from _The Shining_ when he broke through a door and yelled out, 'Here's Johnny.' Sam _did_ say he was sorry for his actions towards Dean and the old man, but you're adding in more fuel to the fire when I traced your messages in Rhode Island and Montana the moment you decide to punish him like that. Why can't you accept him the moment he paid for all his sins?"

"To put it bluntly, one who commits too many sins _doesn't_ deserve sympathy _or_ forgiveness. It's the only way to make one deal with his or her mistakes. We can all do without Sam's whining for a while, and besides, we're better off without him on this one so far. He's nothing but damaged goods and an abomination that shouldn't be alive right now!"

Sam went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him as he didn't want to hear any more of Malcolm's rants against him. When he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the bathtub, he turned on the water as he felt it from the shower nozzle wash away the whipped cream and chocolate sauce from his head. When he laid in a fetal position, he felt the water pouring all over him as he wanted it all to just go away after hearing Malcolm berating him in both ways. It was something that bogged him down as he just wanted to do away with himself so badly. When he heard the bathroom door open, he ignored it as he heard footsteps coming towards the bathtub. When he sat up, he saw Dean standing next to him as he turned off the water from the shower. He was concerned for his little brother as he didn't want him to suffer too much.

"You're stuck in the funk again, aren't you, Sammy?" he said.

"You should've never shoved my soul back in me in the first place," he answered as he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm nothing but damaged goods anyway, so I should be bullet fodder for all of you to begin with."

"And you believe that drivel?"

"And you say that my life is on the line... It's never been on the line to begin with and it's better that I'd stay out of the way."

"I told you before that past stays past, you got that? Anyway, I prefer the coddled crybaby instead of the soulless dickbag 'cause that's you in a nutshell. Before you got your soul back, you were arrogant, aloof, and a total dickhead who had no regard for anyone but yourself. After you got your soul back, you're emotional, sensitive, and full of life and nothing will ever change that."

"Are you sure about that..., Dean?"

"I'm positive 'cause you being the proverbial bitchface is a hell of a lot more better than the soulless dickbag any day. Still, you should be having fun here in this hotel 'cause the commotion outside had people up in arms into wielding things in this prank war,"

Sam got up from the bathtub as he put on a white robe and left the bathroom in which he went straight to bed. He didn't want anything to do with the prank war that was going on in this hotel as he went to sleep afterwards. Being berated for having his soul back by Malcolm had already sown seeds of trouble looming towards him, but it would soon be dashed the moment the ongoing prank war will continue as planned. Still, he wanted to just stay away as it wasn't about to be easy in the long run, for he would soon think of a prank to spook everyone in this hotel the moment he felt berated next time...

* * *

Two hours later, Sam woke up to Malcolm coming into the hotel room as he was glaring at him for no apparent reason but to cause harm to him. The sending of text messages to both Bristol and Bozeman caused the wall in Sam's head to crack, but there were safeguards that weren't about to be shattered anytime soon, but all of that was going to change sooner or later. When Sam sat up in the bed he slept in, he was staring at Malcolm as he was feeling the heat of the constant bullying he was put through, for it wasn't about to end soon enough.

"You have a nice nap?" said Malcolm.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Sam.

"I want you to clean up your mess while you went soulless for a whole year."

"But Dean said that I can't kick that wall in my head again, alright?"

"You will do it!" Malcolm seizes Sam by the scruff of his robe as he was itching to punch him in the jaw. "I heard of your brother talking about how your soul was in Hell and it was longer than he was the moment his own soul got dragged there after his year was up. Now, if you don't mind, I suggest that you come with me to clean the rest of your mess!"

"Past stays past, Malcolm! I won't risk into kicking that wall in my mind again!"

"Your brother got your soul out of Hell, but I'll be the one who will put it right back in there, so I suggest that you do as I tell you! Now, move your ass or else I really will put your soul back in Lucifer's cage. Sooner or later, you'll have it that way after what you pulled, so I suggest that you get up and go."

"This is insane, Malcolm! A lot of bad things will happen if I kick at that wall again."

"Shut up! You got yourself into this predicament, you can get yourself out of it. In the end, it's a win-win situation that is useful after all."

"Hey! Back the hell away from him!" yelled Nimi. "Didn't you hear Dean tell you that he's better off not looking into the rest of his past while he ran around soulless?"

"He needs to learn by example or else he'll end up causing more problems, Nimi!"

"Let me remind you that he spent a year and six months in Hell and that's a hundred and eighty in Hell years. I'm telling you that he's better off not looking into other mistakes 'cause if Yashamaru found out, he'll tell Dean and the old man about it, so I suggest that you lay off of him!"

Malcolm storms off from the hotel room as Nimi was exuberant into having his say. Still, Sam was shaken as he was bogged down by the harsh words that were thrown at him. By the time he laid back down in his bed, he covered himself in the blankets of the bed as he wanted to just end himself so badly. Even though he was eager to do so, he noticed Nimi staring at him as he wasn't about to let him slide at what went on earlier, for he needed more than just encouragement to get back in the game after what he went through.

"Good riddance..., for now, that is..." he said.

"I doubt that he'll leave me alone," said Sam.

"He will... All he has to do is to just sit on it for a while."

Nimi smiled as he was sensing a prank coming on. As for Sam, however, he was ready to hatch a prank of his own as he would soon get the last laugh in this prank war soon enough...

* * *

Later on in the evening, Dean and Nimi were back in the hotel room after having their fair share of pranks being pulled by the staff and guests earlier. When they noticed that Sam wasn't there, Dean was getting suspicious as his little brother was nowhere to be found until he noticed his hand sticking out of the sandwiched mattress and box springs. Nimi had a feeling that Sam would end up taking his own life with something like that as he touched at the hand that stuck out of the box springs. It wasn't long until he saw the hand grab his wrist as he wanted it to let go right away, for he noticed Sam letting go and coming out of his hiding place while standing up on his feet.

"You crafty nerd!" yelled Nimi. "I heard of pranks being complex, but the hand trick took the cake!"

"I couldn't resist," said Sam as he laughed so hard. "The hand in the bed was my idea the whole time and you fell for it!"

"You sure had us spooked, Sam," said Dean. "Besides, you got the pranking down pat."

"Well, you better wrap it up before the resident douch nozzle comes back and he's fully determined to kick Sam's ass all over the place," said Nimi. "As for the hand in the bed trick, he better not try that shit on the old man when we get home. Still, Sam's gonna have to watch his back with Malcolm dogging him every single time since he got his soul back."

"I have a bad feeling about that one," he said as he stopped laughing. "After this, I'll be the same proverbial punching bag to Malcolm's rants against me."

"Malcolm ain't gonna do a damn thing to you 'cause I'm the one who slipped a little something in his coffee," said Dean as he fished out a bottle of "Turbo Lax" from his coat pocket. "You see, you may feel bogged down by Malcolm's bullying that caused you to kick at that wall in your head again, but I'm not gonna let him get his way just so he can force you to relive your past discretions over the past year. Anyway, I got your back and it's like you said when Satan left the building."

"Perhaps it's best that I had my soul back, but there are times that I wanted it out."

"Hey, you're _not_ gonna contemplate on having your soul yanked out 'cause that's the thing that keeps you from going into robo mode without emotions or pity," said Nimi. "Besides, you can't just back out on your happiness forever 'cause Malcolm Hofstra's gonna be occupied at this moment..."

Sam slowly walked out of the hotel room as he was dreading another bout of Malcolm's bullying towards him, but all he heard were footsteps approaching. When he noticed Malcolm sprinting back to his own room, he closed the door behind him as the footsteps were rushed into the bathroom. The sound of flatulence and diarrhea were heard as it was something that Sam noticed so far. He had a reprieve from the onslaught of Malcolm Hofstra's anger towards him as he was smiling for the first time in a long while. It was a rough night of pranking, but it was also well worth it as the fun didn't stop until it was over soon enough...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present...**

I was in the bathhouse unit with Dean, Dirk, and Gyatso as we were busy cleaning ourselves after being hit with whipped cream and chocolate syrup earlier. When we were cleaning ourselves near the wash basins, we were soapy all over as we didn't get sticky too much after this brief prank war battle that put us in a bit of a pickle. By the time we were all rinsed off, we went towards the bathtubs as we were lounging around after a brief string of pranks not too long ago, for we would soon talk about what would happen next when it came to having a prank war on board the _Kurokage_.

"I never expected to be attacked with chocolate sauce before until now," said Dean as he was soaking in one of the tubs. "I bet that our past selves must've had fun going all-out in something like this before we even existed."

"Hey, you're the one who started it," said Dirk as he was in another tub. "You attacked us with whipped cream and Carly took the full brunt of it."

"I bet that your past selves had fun with something like this," said Gyatso as he was soaking in another tub. "They must've had a lot of fun doing it, too."

"Not likely," I said as I was soaking in another tub. "Even though the prank war was started up in the first place, we all know that Reuben's _not_ gonna handle it very well."

"What makes you say _that_?" said Dean. "Reuben relaxed his demeanor of the prank wars that start up and this one ought to be one for the record books. Besides, aren't we all entitled to have a little fun before going to work on shutting down the next factory on Nedegratys?"

The words about the second factory made me clear to go up against Darbus Toller and his Master Race as all of us were most likely to be nipping them in the bud one slow step at a time. Soon enough, the final factory on Maugrim will be destroyed along with the target in front of us as we couldn't let Darbus and his Master Race take over the entire Ashizoka System without a fight. Even though I noticed Dean and the boys there talking about the prank war on the _Kurokage_ , I couldn't get the images of Darbus and his artificial creations out of my head as they really had to go sooner or later. After nearly seven months of hiding away, I was taking root as I wasn't about to shirk my duties again anytime soon.

After we got out of our tubs, we drained the water from them as we dried off with towels and dressed up in robes before going towards our quarters. By the time we left the bathhouse unit, we were on our way to our designated quarters as we were most likely to be enduring another volley of countless pranks so far. By the time I got to my own quarters, I sat down on the bed as I didn't want to move not one bit. When I noticed Reiko coming in here, she was dressed in a robe after taking a bath in the ladies' part of the bathhouse unit earlier. Like me, she was also caught in the middle of the prank war that wouldn't go away quietly anytime soon, for the two of us were most likely to be facing something a lot more worse than what we were in right now.

"I take it that you weren't safe from the prank war, were you?" I said.

"No, but we to got a stern lecture from Paninya after I noticed some of the crew members all caked with whipped cream and chocolate sauce," answered Reiko.

"It's ironic that the two of us are most likely to be stuck in the middle of this prank war, but after all of this, we're going back to work as usual."

"I never expected the ship to be this lively before, but we've gotten there so far so we wouldn't be bored on this trip. As for Brother and the boys, they surely learned their lesson after attacking people with chocolate sauce and whipped cream earlier."

"It's ironic that we're up there with such a predicament in mind, but our journey to return home will be a lot harder than normal. I just hope that everyone hasn't succumbed to Darbus' false promises..."

Those words coming from me were a time to worry as I didn't want anyone else falling victim to Darbus Toller and his Master Race. The ongoing obsession about going against him was the tip of the iceberg as it was something that I had to deal with the moment I was on my way home to Alecrast. Still, I was ready for another volley as the prank war wasn't about to end so far, for I would never the very end of it the moment I would soon participate into some pranks of my own...

* * *

Ginryu was in his office at the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast as he was looking at the file about the first factory's destruction on Trost. With the news about Darbus' popularity slumping to new lows after that incident, it was time to move onto the next step into stopping the second factory on Nedegratys as the time to stop Darbus and his Master Race was in full swing the moment it was out on display. When he was about to call it a day, he noticed a familiar archangel coming into his office as he was bored out of his gourd like everyone else here on this planet.

"I knew that you would be here, Gabriel," he said.

"It's been almost seven months since Sam and his family left this popsicle stand and all I see is nothing but boredom," he answered. "It's so lame that they aren't back yet, but Darbus still holds the reins on power so far and nothing can ever sway him."

"According to this report coming from Shion, the first factory that Darbus placed in her part of the Ashizoka System got blown up and there are two more that are about to get destroyed as well."

"That's some good news to hear, but Darbus ain't the type of fool that can take the slump, that's for damn sure. Anyway, _everyone_ has gotten fed up with Darbus after he kicked out Sam and Reiko nearly seven months ago. Sooner or later, the king bee of his plastic dolls is coming to and end with his plans."

"Speaking of Darbus's plans coming to an end, the _Kurokage's_ on its way to Nedegratys to blow up another one of his factories that are in Shion's part of the Ashizoka System," said Nimi as he appeared out of nowhere. "Anyway, Sam's return home ain't too boring 'cause there's a prank war going on in the _Kurokage._ "

Nimi was up in arms as he was grinning like a Cheshire cat while sitting in one of the chairs in Ginryu's office. He was also grateful that my return was a godsend to those who needed me the most as the time to put Darbus in his place once and for all. When he stared at the fresh snow falling down from outside, he was ready to welcome me the moment I touched down here on Alecrast. With Gabriel and Ginryu also welcoming me forth to go home, they were also getting fed up with Darbus Toller's machinations over the past seven months so far, for my return was lingering in the process.

"You sure look like you've been bogged by watching too much of _The Gilmore Girls_ again," he said.

"There's nothing to do anymore since Sam and Reiko left this planet seven months back," answered Gabriel. "It sucks that I have to watch the propaganda machine about Darbus being exuberant like Donald Trump running for president."

"Don't get me started on that misogynist dickbag 'cause there's someone a lot worse than that idiot with his wealth."

"The three factories in the western part of the Ashizoka System aren't the only factories there," said Ginryu as he was looking into his files. "There are others around the galaxy that need to be dealt with, but some of Nimi's friends have already blew up one on Gethos and freed the slaves that were there operating it."

"The Tower Punks are a group of _Arrancar_ allies that fought alongside everyone during the Elder Days. All five of them are known to kick ass and take names like the rest of us and according to the data I got from Kuze and Oniwaka earlier, they made short work of that factory on Gethos while Wabisuke took out the guards in that other one on Trost. It's a win-win, but we're putting the hurt on Darbus soon enough."

"And what makes you so sure?" asked an _Arrancar_ boy as he came into Ginryu's office.

The boy himself was a lot older than what is perceived to be as he had teal hair and silver eyes while he dressed in white Arabian clothing. With a hint of charisma, the boy was known as Kuze as he was also one of many allies that fought against many forms of evil during the Elder Days. This time, he was ready to stick it in Darbus Toller a little bit more as he was itching to stop his machinations about taking over the entire Ashizoka System. Still, there was a lot more to go up against as the time to sink Darbus' popularity when the time was right.

"You sure came right on time, didn't you, Kuze?" said Nimi.

"After what Oniwaka and I did in that factory on Gethos, it's about time that those artificial things got it coming," he answered as he gave the thumbs-up. "As for Sam Winchester, he's probably coming back home, but he has to take out those factories on Nedegratys and Maugrim before he goes home."

"It's bizarre that we're all in this powwow, but we should check the news," said Gabriel as he turned on the t.v. "Look at Darbus and his sour face. It's priceless!"

Everyone saw Darbus on screen as he was trying to dodge the reporters that were dogging him for the past few days. Nimi was even giving the thumbs-up as he was happy to see the arrogant aristocrat get a taste of his own medicine. The sight of Darbus all angry at everyone on screen was a sign of his popularity beginning to take another nosedive the moment many of us who supported the Destiny of Worlds were on our side after all. It was a huge improvement for the righteous, but the worst would be yet to come sooner or later...

* * *

I was in the mess hall as I was busy feeding the twins while everyone else was having their dinner like the rest of us. The smell of roast beef and vegetables was more than enough to get us all in here as we were eating as a family and such. With the prank war on hold, I was relieved that there weren't any whipped cream or chocolate sauce attacks as I was having my own dinner that kept me satisfied until it was time to clean up the mess hall and kitchen. When I noticed Reiko coming here, she was bringing in her own plate as she was hungry like the rest of us, for we were all eating like family together, even if it meant by having a temporary truce from the prank war.

"I see that you have your hands full with the twins," she said as she saw me feeding Aora his pureed baby food. "It's the least you can do after what we went through with what was going on so far."

"I kind of used my raw power to splatter everything and everyone just to teach them a lesson about the prank war that wouldn't go away," I said.

"I never expected you to take the cake before, but there's no whipped cream or chocolate sauce to make banana splits with."

"There's plenty, but I put them up out of Dean and Dirk's reach so they won't cause another prank war for a while."

"Guess what!" yelled Visenya over the intercom. "We're in Degran airspace, so stop what you're doing and get your asses to the bridge! As soon as we land on Nedegratys, we'll show Darbus and his cronies who's boss!"

"It's time to get a move on," said Dean as he got up from his table. "We've got a factory to blow up, so we better get going."

The news about the _Kurokage_ heading towards Nedegratys was more than enough to get us motivated in which we finished our dinner, put any form of leftovers up, and cleaned up the mess hall and kitchen. I was on hand to do the cleaning as I had so much to do the moment I was ready to get busy with what was there on the _Kurokage_. Just as I was about to do so, I felt a hand grabbing me by the scruff of my kimono as I was dragged by Dean the moment we left the mess hall and onwards towards the bridge. I didn't want to shirk my work right now as I also didn't have any say into being dragged towards the bridge to see Nedegratys on screen.

"You knew that I had work to do, didn't you?" I said as I was getting testy towards Dean.

"Hey, you can't just shirk your other duties on the sly, Sammy," he said.

"There are chores in the mess hall to be done, you know."

"And there are responsibilities at hand into stopping Darbus and his cronies from taking over the entire Ashizoka System. Once we land on Nedegratys, we'll replenish our water supply on this ship and find that factory just to blow it up. It's a win-win situation so far, so I suggest that you start thinking about what's going on all over."

"Dean, there's a message coming in," said Nicholas. "It's from someone with the initials, 'T.M.' put onto it."

"'T.M.,' huh? Well, that's something new..."

"The coordinates to the factory in the Pelennor Mountains, but it's freezing up there in the region it's in. Sometimes, we have messages like this, but the one we got takes the cake."

I turned on the speakers as I heard garbled noise coming from the communicator. I sensed that the distress call was a call for help as the time to stop Darbus was getting more intense than normal. With the message on the communicator filled with static, it was starting to become clear as it was most likely to be a call for action instead of distress so far.

"...Anyone...who gets this...," said the voice on the communicator. "We're... in danger right now... This factory is keeping us prisoner and the one who is running it... is not allowing us to leave it just to provide for the artificial creations there... We need help... We need to get free... We need-"

The communicator was turned off as I sensed dread coming from the call that appeared earlier. Our mission to destroy the factory on Nedegratys was about to begin as the battle to stop Darbus from having his Master Race populating the entire Ashizoka System was still going. I was ready to stop the threat in the form of soulless dolls as I didn't want them to cause havoc all over the galaxy, for my help was needed on the field. Little did I know was that Dirk was there on the bridge as he was stunned to hear the voice on the communicator earlier, for it was someone who was familiar to him so far.

"I know that voice," he said as I was staring at him.

"Are you sure of this?" I asked.

"It's... my dad..."

"It's strange to hear the voice of your father, but we'll find him and bring him back to you."

"It's been so long since I last heard from him, but I hope that he's okay..."

Dirk's words stunned us as the mission to destroy the factory had now become a matter of rescuing that can soon have us going further against Darbus and his supporters so readily out in the open. Still, the mission still stood as it was something that needed to be done in order to stunt Darbus' popularity a little bit further along the line...

 **To be continued...**


	21. The Second Factory, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 21: The Second Factory, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The Pelennor Mountains on Nedegratys were much perilous as the snow kept falling in intervals while some of the captured indigenous folk continued to shovel it to make a pathway. One individual in the lot of indigenous slaves was hoping to destroy Darbus Toller's dream of bringing his Master Race into the entire Ashizoka System as their presence was more of a nuisance than a boon to humanity. The individual, who was a Cat Sidhe man, began to help some of the indigenous folk and other humans who were caught here in the mountains as they were all surrounded by the same artificial creations that were generated here along with some guards that came from the infamous Thule Society. It was a trap from Hell as there was no escape in these mountains in which several graves were strewn along the pathway that was maintained every step of the way. The Cat Sidhe stared at one of the graves as it was someone who lost his or her life in which he or she succumbed to death in the form of either disease, gunfire, or suicide, for it was a gruesome risk that came and went here in this prison.

"I never forgot the promise you gave me, Gorlois," he said as he was staring at the grave in front of him. "It's been six years since our capture, but I swear that we'll meet again in the afterlife the moment we shut down this chamber of horrors, I promise you."

"Back to work, _katze_ ," said one of the Thule guards as he had a scar on his face. "You know that you shouldn't be in the graveyard of shame right now."

"There will be hope coming here to shut you down, Klaus. As for your benefactor, he'll pay the piper for his crimes."

"Lord Darbus is a savior, not a butcher, so I suggest that you show a little respect towards him."

"That so-called 'savior' killed an Elder of the Order of Letters and gave another one an eviction notice to leave Alecrast with his family in tow. That 'savior' was also responsible for the misery of those who go against him, and that included the Terrans and Orcs with Jewish blood that were captured from Kabizashi."

"I grow tired of your talk!" Klaus punches the Cat Sidhe in the face as he fell to the ground. "Get back to work, _katze_ , or else you'll end up in one of the furnaces!"

The Cat Sidhe was up on his feet as he saw Klaus leave to his post. The labor conditions here were getting more monotonous every day as the time to put an end to Darbus' machinations was about to be put in a standstill. When he saw a spaceship in the distance, he was ready to make the call from the communicator that he stole from a Thule guard as he was ready to give the answer that is needed so far.

"This is Tyrone Mathison," he said. "I'm telling you this because we're really in danger right now. This factory is keeping us prisoner and the one who is running it, Darbus Toller, is not allowing us to leave it just to provide for the artificial creations there. We need help immediately. We need to get free or else. We need more action before-"

Without warning, the Cat Sidhe man was knocked out by a butt end of a pistol as Klaus was standing over him in the snow. The Thule guard saw several of Darbus' creations coming as they were ready to take the prisoner towards a cell to be confined there for the rest of his days, for the time to shut down the factory in the mountains would be answered in the form of a ship that passed over them...

* * *

I was dressed up in arctic gear as I was most likely to be going there alone on this mission. Shortly after the _Kurokage_ landed here on Nedegratys, everyone was ready to shut down the factory, but one of us had to infiltrate it before we did anything. In a unanimous decision, I decided to take this mission as I was the one who was no stranger into being in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for my six month exile before I was plucked out of there. Just as I was about to go on my mission, I heard footsteps approaching as I turned around and saw Dirk dressed up in arctic clothing in which he wanted to come with me to shut down the factory. I noticed determination in his eyes as the words his father told on the ship's communicator made him motivated to take the task at hand, for this mission was about to be more than just a challenge so far.

"You can't come with me this time, Dirk," I said as I was going towards the entry doors.

"Like hell, I can't!" he yelled as he refused to budge. "I know that voice earlier and that's my dad out there. I thought he disappeared on Gehenna years ago, but hearing him right now is something that I never expected to see in a long time."

"Fine, I'll let you come along, but you need to be careful on this mission. The factory in the Pelennor Mountains is more like a prison and according to the data that was on the garbled message, we saw images that detailed it to be something that is much worse on the line."

"We fit the bill of the weird anyway, but if we do that, we'll kick Darbus in the balls after what he did to us and Ippei."

"And we'll succeed as well..."

And so, we went outside as we were in the wintry part of Nedegratys in which it was in a region known as Northwall. It was also the place where the Pelennor Mountains are at as we were taking the road towards it. Little did we know was that Castiel and Yashamaru were hiding in plain sight as they were aware of the actions about what was going on so far. Still, they had to watch over us as they were most likely to be going up against Darbus' cronies in the factory in the mountains. It was hell out there, but we all had to go up against the threat in the form of the arrogant aristocrat and his cronies sooner or later.

"And they're off," said Castiel as he saw me and Dirk go off into the mountain path.

"The grim truth behind the message that Tyrone Mathison sent will open the eyes of those who view Darbus more than just a nuisance," said Yashamaru. "The factory in the mountains is a place of dread and death."

"Sam and Dirk are walking into a trap, but there will be a time when a rescue team will be there to save them..."

"We got company..."

Yashamaru and Castiel saw an Order of Letters ship approaching as it landed next to the _Kurokage_ as planned. The unexpected arrival of those who were affiliated with Shion and her cronies was right on time as Quintus came out of the ship first in which he had a bone to pick with Dean. As usual, the second-in-command who stood by Shion was ready to fly off the handle as he wasn't about to let everyone go quietly after the factory is destroyed up in the Pelennor Mountains. Now wasn't the time to nitpick, but the time to spring into the factory was about to be put at hand soon enough.

"Where is Dean Winchester?" yelled Quintus.

"He's inside of the ship right now," answered Yashamaru. "He'll come out of there when he's ready to go in order to infiltrate the factory on the outside."

"And what about Sam? He's going in there headfirst towards Thule territory in the form of Darbus' exuberance towards his Master Race and the infamous Hitlerian Code."

"Sam knows what he's doing, Quintus," said Castiel.

"Is that so? I beg to differ after what he displayed on Westeros a few days ago. As for Darbus' nasty intentions, we can't ignore them forever."

"Quintus, let's not go into any more further details right now because of the factor of the factory in question," said Shion as she came out of the ship. "Besides, Sam's raw power would be a godsend to destroy it after all."

Shion was alert as she saw the smoke stacks billowing upward into the Pelennor Mountains. Getting out her binoculars, she saw a flag with the infamous crooked swastika flapping in the wind as she had a feeling that the Thule Society were doing their dirty work while Darbus was still holding onto his slumping popularity. She was aware of the Thule Society as she viewed them to be the worst of all organizations who show no humanity to their victims. She even remembered the incident on Megiddo several years ago as the affair of the experiments on several Jews and Gypsies still hung over the heads of many. As for the second factory up in the Pelennor Mountains, it was about to be destroyed as the time to get rid of it was beginning on schedule.

"It's _them_ of all people," said Shion as she put away her binoculars. "Why the hell did they have to be here?"

"You know of them, don't you?" said Castiel.

"If you never heard of the Thule Society, they're notorious for conducting experiments on people who don't measure up to them and that includes Jews and Gypsies."

"Darbus Toller is playing with fire when it comes to forming an alliance with the Thule Society," said Yashamaru. "They're notorious for not only siding with those who have dangerous leanings, but they cause havoc to several people who follow the Jewish faith and that includes the descendants of the Bass Family."

"The Thule Society are monsters!" yelled Quintus. "All they do is cause havoc on those who are either indigenous or impure human."

"And we'll stop them in their tracks. All we need is a little faith in Sam Winchester."

Everyone was seeing the danger coming from the Pelennor Mountains as the time to stop the second factory was well in hand. As for what would happen next, it was about to be a little bit more complicated in the long run so far, for Darbus' influence was about to take another nosedive...

* * *

Dirk and I were on the mountain trail as we were ready to cross the Pelennor Mountains while trekking upwards. The pathway was supported by the guardrails next to the narrow path as we were going towards a cave, only to be surrounded by several Thule guards with guns in their hands. Even though we didn't have any weapons, our mission was to infiltrate the factory and destroy it from the inside as we were being taken by force by our captors. When we noticed Klaus approaching us, he was exuberant into seeing us being taken away as he was happy to see us get caught on the sly.

"So, the human and _katze_ decided to do a little mountain climbing after all," he said. "It's such a shame that the two of you must cut your adventure short."

"We're only here for the mountain climb, nothing more, _Herr Kommandant_ ," I said.

"Watch your tongue, sir. I might simply cut it off with my knife or yank it out with my teeth."

"Hey, lay off of him!" yelled Dirk. "He's checking up on the mountains here, nothing else!"

"You two are spies! Guards, take them away!"

And so, we were being hauled away by Thule guards as we were being led towards the factory in the mountains. The place was slightly bigger as it also housed several of the artificial creations that were being generated there. It was a place of dread as we saw several indigenous folk from other planets being forced to work with the hard labor here. Just as we were about to be shoved into our cell, we noticed a Draaza woman and her son being dragged away by Thule guards as they were about to be put back in their cell like everyone else here in such terrible working conditions. This troubling scenery was getting monotonous by the minute as Dirk and I were being shoved into our cell the moment we saw the door close and be locked up in which there was no way out. The place we were in was sterile, but troubling as we had a bathroom with only a shower in it complete with only one bed in it.

"Well, Sam, welcome to Hell," said Dirk as he sat down on the floor.

"The place is sterile, but it's also something that can hide one's dirty work," I said.

"I bet that Dad must be here of all places..."

"If he is, then we should ask for what he has so far."

"Actually..., I'm over here," said the Cat Sidhe man in our cell as he was sitting in the corner.

"Dad!" cried Dirk as he saw him covered in scratches and bruises. "What the hell happened to you? Did those asshats rough you up or something?"

"He needs medical attention," I said.

I saw the injuries on the Cat Sidhe man clearly as I found the maltreatment towards him to be the most despicable I have ever seen. When I went towards him, I grabbed the first aid kit from my coat as I opened it up to get out the peroxide and bandages. I was making sure that the man was alright as he was suffering from such torture coming from the ones who were maintaining this factory. When Dirk walked towards the man, he realized that he was the father that disappeared years ago, for it was a reunion that was about to be short-lived so far.

"It's been a long time since I saw you, Dirk," said the Cat Sidhe man as he was being bandaged up.

"Tyrone Mathison, I presume?" I said. "Your message was received, but you took the full brunt of what's been going on here."

"I've been a prisoner of both the Tollers and the Thule Society the moment I disappeared all those years ago. As for Dirk, he's gotten big for his age."

"All those years ago, I thought that you were dead, but you're here now so we can take you home back to Alecrast," he said.

"I would, but I can't, son. My work against the Thules isn't done yet because of the fact that they are working with Darbus and his slimy uncle by bringing those soulless dolls out into the open. If only I can get home to Darla again..."

"Dad, I hate to break it to you, but Mom passed away almost two years ago. It's a shock to you, but you can't just run away again. Besides, I haven't seen you since I was six years old."

"You've grown up a lot, Dirk, but-" Tyrone feels his entire body aching as he was trying to get up.

"Lie still," I said. "You're in no shape to be moving around right now."

Tyrone continued to move slowly until I stopped him briefly. I sensed that he took the full brunt of the Thule Society's cruelty as the wounds on his body were more than enough to raise red flags. As for our surroundings, we had to find a way to shut down the factory from the inside as this was a mission that was at hand on the inside and outside of it. With everything put into play, I was not about to let this mission fail, for the destruction of this factory was on top of things on the sly...

* * *

Dean was in the conference room as he saw Shion and Quintus being escorted by Castiel and Yashamaru. It was a complicated conference as the mission to destroy the second factory was well at hand despite all the obstacles that were put in front of them. With the factor of Darbus and his Master Race being put on display in an unruly way throughout the galaxy, everyone had to pull their weight as the time to stunt them in their path was already put into motion since the destruction of two separate factories on Trost and Gethos.

"Looks like the gang's all here," said Dean.

"Don't try to sugarcoat it, Dean," said Quintus. "We all know that Sam and that Cat Sidhe boy have gone up there to the Pelennor Mountains to infiltrate the factory."

"It was Sam's idea in the first place, but he's not one who can sit by and let Darbus and his cronies fill the entire universe with those Ken and Barbie Doll carbon copies all the live long."

"The factory up there has been targeted by the Degran government and the army's stepping in after the informant who gave you the message told them about what was going on," said Shion. "Still, they're on standby, which gives us an advantage to strike first before anything else happens."

"Yeah, and I heard about the Hitlerian Code, too."

"It's not just you, Dean, who heard of it; it's all of us and the other governments around the entire Ashizoka System that is put on edge. As for Tyrone Mathison, he's in there as an undercover agent that was supposed to disappear without a trace on Gehenna, only to work incognito by slowly bringing down the Toller Family and their sinister plans into motion. In the end, it'll be well worth it when we shut down this factory and the one on Maugrim, but we need to do it when nightfall comes."

"Sounds good to me, but there's also the factor of Darbus' cronies catching us off guard if we don't do something."

"It _may_ sound good to you, but we're at a stalemate in which Darbus and his cronies are about to enact the most deplorable of all atrocities if we don't stop him soon enough."

Shion brought out a tablet as she turned it on in which it viewed some blueprints of the factory in the Pelennor Mountains. Dean was stoked into going in there as the place itself was a maze that can be infiltrated on the sly. It was an opportunity to bring Darbus to his knees in the long run as it was also a moment of revenge for what happened over the past seven months. Sooner or later, Dean would soon put a damper on the arrogant aristocrat for his crimes as the destruction of the factory here on Nedegratys would soon become a reality. It was the best case scenario so far as the time for action was at hand the moment everyone was on board into shutting down the factory up in the Pelennor Mountains soon enough.

"Well, where do we start?" asked Dean.

"The factory is loaded with guards, artificial dolls, and indigenous folk that have been captured and forced to work the hard labor in that chamber of horrors," said Quintus. "The best bet is in the eastern tunnel where the guards refuse to tread there due to rumors about unsafe scaffolding inside."

"It looks unsafe to me..."

"Actually, it's the best bet because of the fact that the Degrans once created an invisible bridge from that facade of scaffolding and unsafe stuff," said Castiel. "Shion's forces will lead the way first while we go forth to a different part in the western tunnel in which we will disarm the guards and the artificial forces there."

"We'll take it from there, Castiel," said Shion. "As soon as the Garrison Corps arrive with the Degran Army, we'll get a chance to put Darbus' cronies in their place. Their presence in my part of the Ashizoka System is already worn out and now is the time to take action. Once this factory here on Nedegratys is blown to bits, we'll move onto the third one on Maugrim so we can nail the ones that are pining for that deplorable Hitlerian Code in the wings."

"We'll do it," said Yashamaru. "The Thule Society that is in cahoots with Darbus is not only holding many indigenous alien races prisoner, but there are human ones that are in dire need of medical attention there as well."

"Let's kick some ass and take names," said Dean. "It's what we're made for 'cause we hunt things and save lives in the process. When we get there, we'll spring the prisoners out, kill a couple of big bads, and blow up that popsicle stand up in the mountains. It's the least we can all do 'cause we're stiffing Darbus' plans in a nutshell right there."

Dean made his point clear as he was ready to have his team storm into the factory with Shion's forces by his side. Still, the factor of having Darbus' machinations put on the front burner was in full swing as the time to strike was about to begin soon enough...

* * *

I was still tending to Tyrone's wounds as I was also getting ready to give out the signal into the next objective. With Dirk fishing out a lockpick, he was ready to bust us out of our cell as we were all ready to destroy this factory once and for all. For once, we were doing our part into activating our signal as I was also lucky to hide a communicator in the first aid kit I carried on my person. Even though the Thule guards have searched us thoroughly, but the first aid kit that hid the lockpick and communicator proved to be handy after all, for our work into stopping Darbus Toller was in a slow process that was about to become a downpour in the making.

"So..., my wife passed away, didn't she?" asked Tyrone.

"She was suffering from a fatal illness, but luckily, I took your son in so he wouldn't be alone," I said. "He's grown up a lot and he's also been taught some responsibilities I gave him, especially when we were exiled from Alecrast for a while."

"So, Darbus played a head trip on you, didn't you?"

"He had a bounty on my head for ten thousand gaurhee, but I had no other choice but to gather up my family and leave Alecrast in which we were travelling from place to place. By the time we reached the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina, we made a home for ourselves, but we had to survive in a Draaza ship that was embedded in there."

"Wait..., there's a woman and her son who are Flame Draaza, which are rare in the lot of normal blue ones. I knew her husband, only to watch him die at the hands of that bastard who runs this factory. If you see him, you should also know his name."

"We saw him earlier, but he tried to take away the first aid kit that Sam brought with him," said Dirk.

"His name's Klaus Grombacher. He's known as the Red Butcher that refuses to allow his victims to leave this prison. The Draaza man who died at the hands of that bastard created a tunnel system in the vents that can give us leverage to blow up the core generator in this place. If we can get some dynamite, we can blow it up."

"And we'll start a rebellion in the making. We'll spring that Draaza woman and her kid and we'll also nail the asshat in charge. It's a win-win, isn't it?"

Tyrone smiled at Dirk as he saw him to be brimming with confidence all over. The time to act against both Darbus' machinations and the Thule guards were in motion as we were most likely to be going up against the one known as the Red Butcher soon enough, for he was about to get a rude awakening when our forces were ready to eliminate the factory in the Pelennor Mountains...

* * *

Dean was dressed up in arctic gear as he was standing in front of the soldiers that were in the Garrison Corps. He was ready to tear a new one in Darbus and his cronies as he had a bone to pick with them for causing such misery to those who opposed them. With Kevin and Irylla coming forth while dressed in arctic gear, they were ready to do their part into shutting down the factory up there in the Pelennor Mountains as the time to do so was right now. It was a start, but it was also going to be another blow to Darbus' popularity and ego in the making.

"Looks like we're ready to shut down another factory," said Irylla.

"We should be careful before going there," said Dean. "Sam and Dirk are in there, but they can't do this alone."

"At least we're ready to kick Darbus in the balls," said Kevin. "It's a start, but we're not gonna let him and his cronies take over the universe while we all live and breathe."

"We're going in, but we're also gonna pack some heat with us. We're not gonna let that crafty son-of-a-bitch get his way all over the place 'cause we're gonna be the ones who will rain on his parade one slow step at a time."

"Well, shall we get going?" asked Irylla.

"We'll get going, but don't take this too lightly."

"We never do, but we'll go and take out as many of Darbus' cronies one slow step at a time," said Kevin. "Besides, we all have a stake into shutting down that bastard and his artificial dolls the moment we thumb it in his face."

"That's good enough to hear..." Dean was loading up his gun as Kevin and Irylla were doing the same with theirs. "Now, c'mon; we got work to do!"

And so, they were ready to infiltrate the factory with the Garrison Corps as they had a stake in this the moment they were ready to destroy it in one fell swoop. The battle to stop Darbus' machinations was going as we all had a stake in this whether we liked it or not, for the future of the Ashizoka System rested on the shoulders of those who were willing to stop them on the sly...

* * *

 **Six Years Prior...**

Tyrone was in one of the domed cities on Gehenna as he was on business hunting monsters that have become a nuisance. The chase of a lowerling led him to the sewers as he was on the trail of it due to the shedding of its skin the moment it takes shape of someone or something else. By the time he caught up to the lowerling, it was cornered as it was in the process of shedding its skin, but it took a silver bullet to the leg from the gun he carried on him. The time to kill the lowerling for its crimes was at hand as he didn't want it to get away this time, for it wasn't about to change shape again anytime soon.

"You sure have a tough time shedding your skin, don't you?" said Tyrone. "I know it's you the whole time because lowerlings flash their inner eyelids the moment they're in the process of shedding their skin and change into a different form to avoid detection."

"Tyrone Mathison," said the lowerling. "You know of our kind very well, don't you? Anyway, you've got company coming in which you won't get away that easily."

"Who would go after me, a freelance hunter from the Order of Letters?"

"Some shady folk that don't like you very much, especially from the Toller Family that bear a grudge against your family for blowing the whistle on the Hitlerian Code."

"That code is something that can't be enacted or forced upon. We all know what happened the moment it was enacted the moment eleven million innocent people ended up dead at the hands of that genocidal bastard and his cronies during the Elder Days."

"Sorry, but the Hitlerian Code will be here to stay and it'll be beautiful..."

In that moment, Tyrone fired a silver bullet into the lowerling's head as it slumped to the watery ground. He had to flee as he heard footsteps approaching, only to see his pursuers tailing him in the form of Thule soldiers with armbands that sported the crooked swastikas on them. By the time he ran towards a hiding place, he hid in a tunnel as he spotted his pursuers searching for him. In that moment, he spotted a pipe above them as he fired a shot into it in which a fogging substance gave him an edge to leave the scene. When he got up to the surface of the city, he still kept running until he was caught by the Thule soldiers that were there to take him away. In that moment, he saw Klaus Grombacher out in the open as he was ready to kill him with his pistol, for this incident was about to cause him to go straight into hiding.

"Bravo, _katze_ ," he said as he clapped his hands. "You killed a lowerling that could've saved your life someday."

"Klaus Grombacher...," said Tyrone. "Everyone knows you as the Red Butcher because of your horrific head games on people."

"I'm sorry, but you won't get away that easily after you badmouthed the Toller Family for things that they didn't do."

"They were trying to enact the Hitlerian Code, which is the most despicable of all things in which no one is safe from it."

"Sooner or later, it will be enacted, _katze_. In the end, we'll rule the cosmos and beyond with Hitler's guidance by our side."

And so, Tyrone was taken away by the Thule soldiers as he was never seen again. As for what would happen next, it was yet to come as the time to stop the impending evil was about to be at hand in six years so soon...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Tyrone was searching for a vent in the cell as he found one on the bottom. It was a start into looking into further details about his nemesis who caught him six years ago as he wanted to get him where it hurts. He was no stranger to Klaus' captivity as he was ready to enact the plan to eliminate the Red Butcher in order to have us shut down the factory here in the Pelennor Mountains. It was an inside job as we were all on board to stop the Hitlerian Code from becoming a reality in the making, for the Ashizoka System wasn't about to become a place filled with the Master Race that Darbus was supplying everywhere.

"This is the tunnel that Gorlois and I made," said Tyrone. "It's a godsend that Klaus and his yo-yos haven't found it yet."

"You're lucky that you hid it from your captors, but they'll end up finding it eventually," I said.

"Klaus' men haven't inspected it here 'cause I was always occupying this cell for all the main reasons at hand. Six years of being stuck at the mercy of that bastard had paid off in which I gave away the location of the factories on Trost and Gethos just to have the Order blow them up in Darbus' face."

"You were here for six years?!" cried Dirk. "You should've escaped from those asshats, but you stayed put here?"

"I never asked to get caught, but the six years of captivity gave me an edge to put Darbus Toller in his place once and for all. I was also doing undercover work here to monitor the suspicious activities that the Red Butcher was doing in which he supports the infamous Hitlerian Code that can doom us all if we don't stop it in time."

"You're not gonna survive this, are you?"

"No, but my sacrifice for the greater good will never go in vain, I can tell you that. I want Klaus Grombacher to fry just like the rest of us, but I want you to survive this because you and I are related to the Winchesters by blood."

"Are you telling me that I've got Terran blood in me?"

"Son, our maternal grandfather, whose past self once became part of the Order of Letters in the Elder Days, is someone who once fought for all of us. Even his children, John and Henrietta, were part of the Order until they did their part into sacrificing themselves to save their comrades in the line of fire."

Dirk was staring at me as the news about him being related to my family was a bit of a shock to him on the sly. He never expected to have Winchester blood in him before, but his actions were part of the Winchester genes as he was itching to go in there to stop this factory like the rest of us. I was also ready to do my part as I allowed Tyrone to guide us out of the cell through the tunnel. The place was something that was unexpected, but it was fitting for us to go underground as we stood on the path to where we needed to get to. In that moment, the sigil on my forehead glowed to light our way as we made it into the basement part of the factory. It was vast, but it was also a place where the slaves that were caught were doing hard labor as they were living in such deplorable conditions that literally turned my stomach. It was the worst that I have ever seen as I saw the people here covered in dirt and bodily stains on their clothing.

"God help us...," I said as I saw several people working with supplies in their hands.

"It's where the prisoners work while maintaining the conditions of the artificial creations here," said Tyrone. "It won't be long until we get them out of there soon enough."

"And we'll stop the asshats in charge," said Dirk. "The prisoners live in squallid shame while the artificial dolls here live in clean stasis pods? They need to have their asses kicked before they plan on taking over this whole planet and many others in this system."

Tyrone spotted the Draaza woman and her son working on cleaning detail as they were starting to get exhausted from hunger and such. He knew them very well as he wanted to get them out of this place along with the rest of the prisoners here in this deplorable factory. He also knew them to be the wife and son of his fallen friend as he wanted to get them out of here before it was too late as well. The conditions here in this factory were appalling as we were ready to do our worst on any of the guards who were keeping the people prisoner, for this was our time to save lives in this time of need. By the time the Draaza woman and her son spotted us, they were grateful that we were there to rescue them as we were ready to shut down this factory on the inside.

"Tyrone!" cried the woman as she came towards us. "What are you doing here?! If Grombacher catches you, he'll kill you on sight this time."

"Aruun, we're here to do our part into destroying this place this time," he said. "After being here for six years, we're ready to leave and never come back."

"That's what you said the last time," said the Draaza boy as he was being pessimistic about this escape plan. "Every time you say that, you always get caught by the Red Butcher."

"Not this time, Alirion. We're doing this for real this time 'cause there's help on the outside to get us free. We can't be kept sway forever, for there's someone here to bring hope to all of us."

"Who's the tall one?"

"He's here to bring on the raw power to shut down this popsicle stand," said Dirk. "Besides, we're not gonna let the Red Butcher and his posse of asshats get to everyone 'cause the help from outside is coming so far."

Without warning, Dirk spoke too soon as we saw two guards coming towards us with guns in their hands. They were ready to fire at us as they weren't about to let us get free. Just as they were about to do so, we saw Castiel and Yashamaru coming from above as they got out their weapons to kill the guards on sight. It was a godsend that they showed up as we were ready to shut down the factory from the outside and inside as planned. With several more guards coming towards us along with several of the artificial creations that appeared in gold armor and guns, we were surrounded until we saw white light protecting all of us while killing our enemies in plain sight. It wasn't long until we noticed Visenya coming to our aid as she was ready to put her abilities first and foremost.

"It's a start, but Dean's coming to the fort with everything but the kitchen sink," she said.

"We should free the prisoners first," said Castiel. "What went on here is sickening to all of us, and that includes angels and demons."

"That's messed up, but I'd rather send those ass-clowns to Hell in a handbasket."

"We need to get to the prisoners, especially the ones who need medical attention," said Yashamaru.

"And they live in filth while the Ken and Barbie dolls live in clean conditions? That's just wrong."

"Get the prisoners to safety," I said. "We'll deal with the generator here."

Visenya gave the thumbs-up as I was ready to destroy this factory here in the mountains once and for all. Still, it would only be a matter of time before Darbus' popularity takes another nosedive soon enough, for we were ready to stick it into him the moment we were going home as planned...

* * *

Sachiko was dressed in arctic gear as she was outside with the Golem in tow. The two of them were seeing several of the soldiers from the Garrison Corps going towards the factory in the Pelennor Mountains. It was their time to strike as they were most likely to be helping all of us put a damper on Darbus' plans to enact the Hitlerian Code in the Ashizoka System. Even though they heard about us talking about the factory in the mountains to be a stronghold up there, they were ready to to their part as they didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone else so far.

"There's the factory up ahead," said Sachiko. "I hope that Dirk's okay..."

"Dirk will survive this, Sachiko," said the Golem. "As for the stench of the Thule soldiers here in that factory up there, it is everywhere."

"This isn't the first time we went up against those people, but we can't put off stopping them in their tracks."

"And we will take charge the moment we clear a path for the Order of Letters to charge in and destroy the ones who keep the indigenous races prisoner in such a mountainous place like this."

"Well, shall we get going?"

Sachiko and the Golem were ready to go as they were most likely to be going towards the moutains to stop the Thule guards who operate the factory up there. They couldn't let Dirk suffer from the wrath of the ones who submit to Darbus and his cronies as they wanted him to be alive and safe before it was too late. When they saw a ship entering where the mountains are at, they saw it land in a clearing as they saw several Degrans emerging out of it. They were part of an army arsenal as they were ready to do their part into destroying the factory up there in the Pelennor Mountains. By the time they saw the general of the fleet emerging in arctic gear, he was ready to destroy the factory as he wanted revenge for what happened up there. When he saw Sachiko and the Golem standing there, he had a feeling that luck in the form of the Judah Initiative would soon come into play as the time to stop the ones who were running the factory was beginning soon enough.

"So, we have a descendant of Aaron Bass and her Golem here, which makes our victory against the deplorable factory in the Pelennor Mountains all too easy," said the general. "I'll never forgive the Red Butcher for taking away the people who sought refuge in our towns, only to be captured for hard labor and experiments on them."

"You know of Aaron Bass?" asked Sachiko.

"The man who once took charge of the Golem you have once went up against the Thules who work with Darbus Toller, but the time to act is now."

"And we'll put a damper on them," said the Golem. "Sachiko's betrothed is in that factory along with the people that are forced to work there in such a despicable place up there in the mountains."

"Hang in there, Dirk...; we're coming for you...," said Sachiko.

"General Talzeen," said one of the Degran soldiers. "We've got company!"

Sachiko, the Golem, and the Degran Army faction saw several Thule soldiers appearing with the artificial dolls in their arsenal as the time to stop them was already beginning. It was slow, but it had to be enacted as the time to shut down the factory and the ones that are operating it will feel the upcoming wrath of justice soon enough...

 **To be continued...**


	22. The Second Factory, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 22: The Second Factory, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **Two Thousand Years in the Past...**

Sam was up after looking at the ledger that was collected as he was seeing the details about what went on about the Thule Society's dirty experiments. There was also some vital information that detailed the ways of dark magic as it was very taboo to everyone so far. When he looked at the clock, it was past two in the morning as he was ready to get to bed. By the time he put away the ledger into the archives shelf in the Order of Letters' bunker, he yawned as he was most likely to be tired from all that research around here. When he went into the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes as he went into the bathtub to get himself cleaned up before going to his own room. With the water running, he was letting it fill up as he wanted to soak in it for a while. By the time it did so, he turned off the water as he began to clean himself thoroughly with soap and hair care after spending a grueling four hours of looking at the research that was all over the Order of Letters' bunker. When he rinsed off, he decided to relax in the tub for a little longer until he heard the door open up. By the time he saw Dean enter into the bathroom, he was concerned about him as he wanted him to go to bed before he dropped.

"You sure looked into a lot of things here, Sammy," he said.

"After hearing from Henry that we were legacies here in this place, it's about time we did our part," he answered. "Still, it's our home, but it's much more fancier than Bobby's house."

"Bobby's house _was_ fancy until it got torched. As for our duties as members of a nearly extinct book club, we're the only ones that are keeping house until we're dead."

"After power shopping with Totsuka and going dumpster diving for coupons, we have a home, but we have to keep it clean."

"We can do that later. As for you, little brother, you're going straight to bed 'cause we're going to Garth's houseboat to visit Kevin and see how he's doing."

"We'll do that..." Sam yawns as he was starting to fall asleep. "As for what happened to us the moment we first came here, we have the red ledger and Aaron Bass has his Golem."

Dean drained the water from the bathtub as he turned around and left the bathroom. When Sam got up and out of it, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off while putting his clothes in the hamper. By the time he went to the sink, he began to brush his teeth as he was ready to go to bed while he later rinsed off his mouth. By the time he was dressed in underclothes and a white kimono, he put the towel into the hamper as he left the bathroom. When he went into his own room, he climbed into the covers of his bed as he was falling asleep after looking into the many things that the Order of Letters collected over the years, for they would be useful in the future on the horizon...

* * *

The next morning, Sam was up and alert as he was looking at the headlines on his laptop since Nimi installed infinite Internet throughout the bunker. When he was about to get dressed, he decided to leave his room and go towards the archives drawer in which he noticed something encased in bronze with the crooked swastika emblazened on it. When he opened it up, he saw a journal with gold paint on it as he read it as it was none other than a deplorable form of bringing the Master Race to fruition. He never expected to see this show up in the Order of Letters' bunker, but it was there as it was also something that should be put away forever. By the time he put the journal back in the bronze box, he put it away in the archives drawer as he decided not to delve into it so far. The knowledge about such atrocities he saw in that journal was more than enough to have it buried so that no one will ever see it become reality for the rest of its days. By the time he went back to his room, he saw Yashamaru appearing out of nowhere as he was concerned about the affairs that were going on so far.

"I see that you and Dean made yourselves at home," he said.

"It's a start, but at least we're off the grid for the time being," said Sam.

"You were busy looking at the archives here, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I also saw a bronze box that had a journal in it."

"Are you sure of it?"

"Yes, but no one will try to take it."

Yashamaru left the room as Sam followed him towards the archives drawer in which he opened it up and pulled out the bronze box that was in there. When he opened it up, he saw the journal about the creation of the Master Race in the form of those who were part of the Thule Society over seventy years ago. He was ready to bury it deeper as he didn't want anyone else have it, for it was a form of evil that shouldn't be accessed by anyone to begin with.

"Do you know what this is, Sam?" he asked.

"It's a journal about creating the Master Race that Hitler envisioned during the Third Reich," he said.

"The Hitlerian Code mustn't be here in any form of place of archival interests because of the fact that it is pure evil in the making to cull the other human races on this planet. That is why it must be buried forever in the Middle Ground's lost canyon so that no one will ever enact such evil in the making."

Yashamaru took the bronze box as he left without a trace. Sam didn't know what to think as he never expected such dangerous notes from the Third Reich to come here in the bunker so readily. Still, even though the Hitlerian Code was gone, but it would soon come back with a vengeance if it wasn't subdued in the future in mind...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Yashamaru and Castiel were busy escorting the prisoners from the basement levels as they were freed and ready to go out of this factory. The efforts of shutting down this chamber of horrors was getting intense as they noticed Aruun and Alirion being chased by Thule guards with their guns in their hands. With Castiel coming to save the day by killing the ones that were after the Draaza woman and her son, Yashamaru finished the rest off as there would soom be more coming out of the woodwork soon enough. The sight of this place brought unsavory memories back to both fallen angel and _Shinigami_ as they remembered such dark terrors in the Middle Ground during the Witching Wars centuries ago. They dreaded the return of the Hitlerian Code as they didn't want it to happen in hindsight, for the one who is determined to enact it had to be stopped one slow step at a time.

"This place is similar to the incident in _El Castillo Blanco_ during the Witching Wars," said Castiel.

"Yes, but the Hitlerian Code was supposed to be buried long ago until it was found by demons who were Abaddon's followers long ago," said Yashamaru.

"What's going on here?" asked Aruun. "What is the Hitlerian Code?"

"The Hitlerian Code is something that was concocted by the Third Reich in the Elder Days," said Castiel. "It was also a form of genocide that claimed the lives of eleven million innocent people that weren't the same as the one who brought it out in the first place."

"Mister, you must find Tyrone. Klaus will go after him if we don't save him," said Alirion.

"I'll go and help. Yashamaru will stay with you and your mother until we all get to safety."

Castiel disappeared without a trace as Yashamaru escorted Aruun and Alirion out of the basement area entirely. With the rest of the prisoners leaving with them, they were all outside as they were seeing the sight of freedom that was in their grasps just now. Still, the factory here needed to be destroyed as the time to stop it was ready in the wings...

* * *

The Thule army was coming down the mountains as the Degran Army had their weapons in their hands to fire at them. With the Golem staring at them, he was ready to attack as he leaped up in the air and fell down on several of them that were closest. The battle against the infamous Thule Society was getting intense as several of the Degran Army fired off their rifles against some of them that were coming down the mountains in droves. With the first volley eliminated, everyone saw the artificial creations in gold armor coming towards them as they fired their weapons at some of the troops who were battling out in droves. With several of the troops being shot in places, the Golem pushed forward as he was ready to do his worst on his enemies while crunching them with his hulking feet.

The Golem was no stranger into dealing with the ones who sold themselves to be part of the same deplorable society that experimented on Jews, Gypsies, and other races during the time of the Elder Days as he pulled no punches on killing some of the artificial creations that were shooting at him. He bore a grudge against those who followed the infamous Hitlerian Code as he continued his onslaught against them with Sachiko following him. Both of them were on a roll as they were combing through the army of Thule soldiers and Darbus' artificial creations while going on their way to the factory up in the mountains, for they were ready to rescue Dirk and the rest of us soon enough.

"This place is a tomb for those who suffered at the hands of the Thules," said the Golem.

"There's no time to mourn," said Sachiko. "All we need to do is to rain on the parade of those things before they do more damage."

The Golem agreed as both he and Sachiko continued to trek up to the factory in the Pelennor Mountains until they saw the eastern tunnel and took it upwards. The place was dark, but when they walked towards the invisible bridge to the other side, they were walking on air as they crossed it without being detected. It was smooth sailing there until they noticed Dean, Kevin, and Irylla coming into the tunnel as they were ready to destroy the factory on the inside. It was an all-out battle against Darbus Toller and his association with the Thule Society as all of us were ready to destroy the second factory here on Nedegratys.

"We're not alone on this one, Sachiko," said the Golem.

"I see Dean and his team coming here," she said.

"They'll lead us to the rest of the Thule scum and Darbus' artificial dolls in which we'll save the people that are captured inside."

"I agree with you there..."

"What the hell are you two doing here?" said Visenya as she appeared out of nowhere. "This ain't safe for you right now, so I suggest that you get out of here."

"We're not leaving because we got a stake in going up against Darbus' allies and that includes those scum who wear Nazi uniforms."

"But then again..., we'll have some muscle to mow those guys down 'cause I really don't want them to cause harm on those people that are in the factory and the deplorable conditions they're subjected to aren't pretty."

"Let's do it..."

And so, all three were ready to shut down the factory like everyone as it was most likely to be an all-out battle in the making. The presence of the infamous Thule Society was more than enough to cause the Golem to bust through a wall as he was even mowing through several of the mixed arsenal that were there in the factory. By the time Sachiko and Visenya saw some of the prisoners that were kept in their cells, they were ready to bust them out as the moment of freedom was gaining huge momentum one slow step at a time. Everyone was freed from their cells as the taste of freedom was already gained so far, for it was a huge step that was gaining speed in the form of standing up to those who pine for the Hitlerian Code.

"Look at them go," said Visenya as she saw all the prisoners in their cells fleeing for their lives. "It is such a start, but there's a lot to go on."

"Dirk's down there," said Sachiko. "We'll find him very soon."

"Holy crap!" Visenya sees several artificial creations running for their lives as they were fleeing from the Golem's presence. "Looks like the big guy's welcome isn't too hot for the people here."

"They're fleeing the violence from below," he said as he heard gunfire coming from underneath the floor. "A form of raw power will cause this factory to blow up soon."

"That's good enough for me!"

Sachiko, Visenya, and the Golem were still going as there was no stopping them the moment they were going towards the bottom. It was something that they had to do as the time to shut down the factory was still going and ready to be destroyed in the process. The factor of having the shutdown of Darbus and his supporters was in full force as the time to put them all in their place as hope was coming forth in the form of the Destiny of Worlds in hindsight...

* * *

 **One year ago...**

Tyrone was up in his cell as he was noticing Gorlois being escorted towards his cell next to his. The prison in this factory was hell as both Cat Sidhe and Draaza were busy contemplating an escape route to get them out of here soon enough. Five years ago, they were prisoners that were caught against their will as they were also at the mercy of the Toller Family in which they maintained their honor while sending their critics to much darker places. When they saw Aruun and Alirion being taken into a cell across from theirs, they were ready to hatch a plan to formulate it to fruition. With the plan put into motion, it would soon pan out as it was most likely to be hatched into motion so far.

"We're getting out of here, Tyrone," said Gorlois as he was checking up on the tunnels that he built through the blueprints he had. "Sooner or later, we'll blow this hellhole and get back to our families the moment we get the hell out of Dodge."

"You better hide your plans before we get caught by the Red Butcher," he said. "The last prisoner who tried this, ended up dead the moment he tried to get out of this place."

"We'll get out of here and return to our lives after all this. I wanna get my wife and son out of here just as much as you wanna go see your own on Alecrast. It's a bitch, but we'll make it happen."

Tyrone was ecstatic to hear such enthusiasm coming from Gorlois as the plan to get out of this factory in the Pelennor Mountains was about to begin. The time to escape this place was beginning as they would soon get away from the Red Butcher and his terrible machinations here. Just as they were about to plan their escape, they saw several Thule guards coming to Gorlois' cell as they yanked him out of there. Tyrone was devastated to see them drag his friend as he was most likely to be taken outside and endure an unsavory punishment in mind. When he peeked out the window of his cell, he saw a post with ropes as he later noticed Gorlois being tied up and was about to be poked and prodded by his captors. When he noticed Klaus entering with the artificial women by his side, he was exuberant into killing him as this fate was already sealed for the man he called friend.

"So, Gorlois, you're trying to escape, aren't you?" he heard Klaus say as he had his gun in his hands.

"Go to hell!" he heard Gorlois yell as he was defiant all over. "Your toxic alliance with Darbus Toller will come to an end and I will see to it until the day I die.

"It's such a shame that I have to kill you now, for you will never see your wife and son again..."

Tyrone saw Klaus press the gun to Gorlois' head as he pulled the trigger, which resulted in his friend's death. It was a gruesome sight that could've been avoided, but the sight of the execution made him vow to plan an escape from this factory of terror in the long run. Vengeance was on his mind as the plans to escape this place was also on his to-do list in order to put Klaus Grombacher in his place for executing Gorlois earlier. Sooner or later, he will avenge his friend's death as the time to shut down Darbus' machinations was about to begin soon enough...

* * *

Later on in the evening, Tyrone was in his cell as he spotted Aruun and Alirion in the one next to his own. He wanted to continue on his plans as he also wanted to comfort Gorlois' widow and son in this grave hour of tragedy. Still, he wasn't about to give up momentarily as he vowed to keep the promise to bring freedom to the prisoners that were holed up with him in this factory of terror here in the Pelennor Mountains. His idea was coming into motion as he was ready to both enact his long cover plot and avenge Gorlois' death in the process, for he was getting fed up with dealing with the Red Butcher who took his friend's life earlier.

"I'll avenge you, Gorlois...," he said to himself.

"Why did this have to happen?" sobbed Aruun. "Gorlois did nothing wrong to deserve death at Klaus' hands..."

"Aruun, his death will never be in vain 'cause I'll avenge him and continue the tunnel system that oversees the operations here. We owe it to him and we're not gonna let him down right now. It'll take a year to oversee everything here in this hellhole, but we must keep fighting to gain the freedom we very much deserve."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Alirion as he was getting pessimistic. "You'll never get out of here and you'll end up dead like my dad!"

"Alirion, that is rude of you!" yelled Aruun. "Tyrone's not the type that can give up so easily because he wants us all to be free from our prison here."

"She's right, little one. Besides, we're not about to bow down quietly at the hands of the Toller Family and the Thules 'cause we're not gonna give up momentarily. It's the least we can do 'cause it's also Gorlois' wish to see us free from our prison."

"We're never gonna get out of here because the Red Butcher will end us if we tried to do it."

"Not until we stand up to him one slow step at a time. Your father's efforts won't go in vain 'cause we'll find a way to get free from our captors, for freedom will bring us closer to our alliance with the Destiny of Worlds soon enough."

Tyrone had high hopes as he was vowing to continue his tunneling efforts to undermine his handlers who kept him prisoner for years. Sooner or later, there will be hope coming as the Destiny of Worlds will rain on the parade of his oppressors in the process soon enough...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Dean, Kevin, and Irylla were firing their guns at some of the Thule pursuers that were after them as they were going towards the main core generator in the basement. By the time they made it into one of the stasis rooms, it was a room of failed experiments as it housed some of the artificial creations that were rejected. It was like the first factory on Trost as it showed some of the same folk with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin in stasis as they weren't about to last long the moment they took their first breath. With the factor of shutting down this factory on the to-do list, all three were most likely to be facing danger from the halls until they noticed someone banging on one of the stasis tubes. When Dean noticed it, he saw a small girl dressed up in a white dress with the same hair and eyes as the artificial creations that crawled everywhere when she wanted to get out badly. By the time he let her out of her stasis tube with the water drained out of it, she was out as she was shivering from the cold coming from outside. Even Kevin and Irylla were stunned to see her like that as she was showing emotion unlike the rest of her brethren so far.

"I never expected one of Darbus' artificial creations to have a soul before, but the soulless ones are the norm while the ones with souls get rejected," said Kevin.

"This kid's about four years old, but the ones that are like her rapidly grow into adulthood," said Dean. "Anyway, we can't leave her and she's better off with us instead of being rejected by that asshat who created her in the first place."

"Dean, the child's got a jeweled imprint of raw power on her body," said Irylla as she saw it on the girl's left wrist. "She's like you and Kevin in which she's blessed with the imprint of raw power that sprang from Sam."

"C'mon, we need to get the kid some dry clothes. As for our situation, we have a factory to blow up and we're ready to tear a new one in Darbus and his cronies."

Irylla gathered up the small child as she removed the soaked dress and underclothes while drying her off with a towel. With some dry ones put on over the little girl, she was ready to go as this place wasn't safe for someone like her to be around in. By the time they left the stasis room, they saw several Thule guards approaching as they were ready to do their worst until they heard the stomping of the Golem coming closer. With Sachiko and Visenya coming closer, they were ready to chip in as the Golem made short work of the Thules that were attacking in front of everyone. With several more of their enemies coming closer, Dean pulled no punches as he fired off rounds from his guns until Visenya shielded him and everyone around her the moment she eliminated the pursuers that were there in front of them.

"Score one for the home team," said Visenya.

"Where's Dirk?" asked Sachiko.

"He's with Sam, but you guys need to go and help the prisoners here," said Dean.

"We'll do it," said Visenya. "As for the Red Butcher, his ass is grass."

"I'll go for that with some pie..."

"We got the prisoners freed on top, but for the bottom, we'll get the rest out of this hellhole, for the Red Butcher's losing ground one small step at a time."

"Oh, hell yeah!..."

Dean fired a shot up in the ceiling as everything went dark the moment the prison units were opened up while everyone that was there became freed by what was there in front of them. With Kevin and Irylla ready to escort the prisoners out of harm's way, they took the little girl with them as Dean was ready to look for me and Dirk in the basement. He was ready to stunt Darbus' popularity as he wasn't about to let the artificial creations take over the entire Ashizoka System in the long run. With the righteous shutting down the factory one slow step at a time, it was going as planned when the time to destroy it was well at hand in hindsight...

* * *

I was going towards the generator that powered up the stasis tubes in the basement as I had Dirk and Tyrone following me. Even though we had Aruun and Alirion out of harm's way the moment they fled with the rest of the slaves in this basement, we had to do this carefully as we had a job to do. The generator here was intense as I noticed it to have a security system attached to it. With my raw power at the ready, the security system was quickly disarmed as I was ready to destroy the generator that was powering up this factory in the Pelennor Mountains. We were ready to stop this second factory as I noticed Tyrone spotting some dynamite against the wall. With Dirk sprinting towards another stick of dynamite, he grabbed it as he saw a Thule man come towards him with a gun in his hand. Just as the Thule man was about to shoot at him, he rammed towards him as he pushed him off the railing to his death. When he showed the dynamite to Tyrone, he was ready to place it in the core generator here as the time for action was already beginning so far.

"It's about time that the Thules left us a souvenir," he said.

"That is so true...," said Dirk. "As for the factory, it's going down 'cause we can use this to our advantage to shaft Darbus for what he's done. That asshat's gonna pay big time for what he did to Ippei and to Sam's reputation that caused us to be in exile on Shiganshina for nearly seven months now."

"We're not out of the woods yet," I said as I saw several artificial dolls dressed in armor approaching.

"We better get the lead out 'cause those things do _not_ have any souls in them," said Tyrone as he placed the dynamite into the core generator. "They're not the average standard ones that rally behind their master. They're poised and programmed to protect the generator, so I suggest that we get a move on and destroy it."

"Surrender now!" said the artificial dolls in unison as they had guns in their hands. "Surrender now! Surrender now! Surrender now!"

We hid behind a wall as we heard gunshots firing from our enemies out in the open. We didn't have any weapons of our own as we had to make what was due before help arrived on the scene. With some of the artificial creations coming closer, they were stopped by Castiel as he showed off his angelic power while holding his sword in his hand. He was ready to put his life on the line as he was causing havoc towards his enemies while he struck some with his sword in his hands. When several more of the artificial creations came towards him, he wasn't stopping anytime soon as he used his powers to smite them in one fell swoop, for he wasn't about to surrender to the likes of Darbus Toller and the Thule Society.

"Surrender now! Surrender now! Surrender now!" the rest of the artificial creations yelled in unison. "You are an enemy of Lord Darbus and his allies! You must surrender!"

"Never...," said Castiel.

Without warning, an arrow strikes Castiel in the left shoulder as he dropped his sword onto the railing. When he pulled it out of him, he picked up his sword as he turned around and saw Klaus standing in front of him. The member of the Thule Society was ready to cast his black magic as he was ready to do away with the angel directly.

"So, a member of _Gott's_ Heavenly Host has arrived to save the day," he said.

"You're a member of the Thule Society and a notorious one that goes by the Red Butcher who tortures and kills his victims for fun," said Castiel as he was clutching at his shoulder.

" _Ja_ , _und_ it pains me to see invaders coming here to this factory that Lord Darbus built. Sadly...," Klaus fishes out a dark magic ward as he was about to use it on Castiel. "you won't hear the end of it because you'll be dead while resting on your fluffy white angel wings."

In that moment, the dark magic ward in Klaus' hand caught fire as he spotted me approaching to save Castiel from certain death. The Thule commander was seeing me at full power as I was in my super-charged mode. I didn't want Castiel to get killed as I was protecting him from harm while activating a chain reaction to the generator in this factory. Knowing that the generator itself was unstable, Klaus was ready to eliminate Castiel on the spot, but I used my silver hair to utilize what I had within me the moment it turned into spikes to impale him on the spot. He was no match for my raw power as I set him down on the railing the moment he was coughing up blood.

"You are the one with raw power, aren't you?" he said as he was reeling from his injuries.

"Darbus and his supporters will never enact the Hitlerian Code while the righteous are alive and breathing," I said.

"You... won't win this... because the path of the _Fuhrer_ will overrule the Destiny of Worlds..."

Klaus succumbed to his injuries as he drew his final breath the moment I gathered up Castiel and was ready to leave. With Dirk and Tyrone coming out of their hiding place, they were also ready to go as all of us were ready to depart the moment the core generator was about to explode. By the time we all went towards the surface, we saw Shion and Quintus' forces putting down several more artificial creations in gold armor as some of the Degran Army forces were making short work of the rest of the Thules here in this chamber of horrors. When we saw Dean and his team escorting the prisoners that were housed in the cells that were on the upper levels, we were all home free as we all fled the factory the moment we fled towards one of the tunnels that was far away from it. When Sachiko, Visenya, and the Golem caught up to us, we saw the factory exploding as it was in flames. With another victory in our grasp, we were ready to go to Maugrim as the last factory here was about to be destroyed like the other two on hand.

"That was totally cool," said Dirk as he saw the explosion of the factory turn into a burgeoning mushroom with a cloudy mass on the bottom. "With two factories down, there's one more to be blown up soon enough."

"Dirk!" cried Sachiko as she ran towards him. "You had me worried!"

"It was nothing. Besides, you should thank my dad for the tunneling system he made."

Without warning, an unknown assassin emerged in the distance as he had a sniper rifle in his hands that was targeting Dirk for some odd reason. Sensing that he was in danger, Tyrone stepped in and shielded him out of harm's way as he took the bullet to the back that struck the heart. Horrified, I ran to the Cat Sidhe's aid as I wanted to heal him up, but he stayed my hand as his work was done the moment he wasn't about to live long after all. I noticed him coughing up blood as he was beyond repair, for the bullet was laced with the same poison that killed Colchuvar nearly a year ago during our brief exile in Wall Keep on Alecrast. With Kevin aiming at the assassin up above with his gun, he shot him point blank as he fell to the ground, but it was too late to save Tyrone after his noble sacrifice to protect Dirk from danger.

"Stay with us, Dad!" I heard Dirk say as he saw him rasping for breath.

"Son..., I told you that I wouldn't survive this...," he said.

"I can save you," I said as I wanted to heal Tyrone's injuries.

"No..., my work is done, but I beg of you..., look after my boy... He's got Winchester blood in his veins in which he was targeted by that assassin..."

"No, Dad!" cried Dirk.

"Dirk, listen to me... You're part of this... just as much... as I am... In the end..., don't... let... them... enact the... Hitlerian Code... or else it'll destroy us all... Stay strong, son... and fight the good fight till the bitter end..."

"Dad?"

Dirk watched Tyrone's eyes close forever as he let out a cry of anguish that was heard in the mountains. When I clasped the lifeless Cat Sidhe's arms in prayer, I prayed for him to go towards the afterlife as I later noticed some of the Garrison Corps gather up the dead assassin that Kevin killed earlier. I noticed the same tattoo on his chest as it was none other than another member of the Black Dragon Guild in which he was sent to kill Dirk. With the rifle picked up, they noticed a vial of swamp adder venom in a pouch as it was later confiscated by the Degran Army in which this isn't the first time that the Black Dragon Guild would pull something like that.

"Someone was after Tyrone Mathison's son," said General Talzeen as he was seeing the Garrison Corps round up the freed prisoners from the factory. "Dirk Mathison is someone that is related to Henry Winchester because he was hired by the same person who is now in Belbe Citadel on Gehenna."

"Sawney Masbath...," I said. "He had a hand in this, didn't he?"

"That man has a grudge against the Winchesters for not only marrying their mates, but their presence in the form of the Destiny of Worlds proved to be a threat to someone like him."

"Wait," cried Aruun as she ran towards us. "Dirk was targeted because he is slated to marry into the Higuchi Clan, which are descendants of Aaron Bass."

"How do you know of this?"

"I heard Klaus talking about Tyrone's son that could put a damper on stopping the Master Race just like the Destiny of Worlds. The Thules fear him out of revenge for protecting the Golem's tamer nearly two years ago, but the boy must be protected."

"And I'll do it," I said. "Dirk Mathison is my ward and someone who is related to me by blood. I can't let him fall victim to the Black Dragon Guild or the Thule Society and that's a fact."

I looked at Dirk as I was fiercely determined to protect him at all costs. When I saw several members of the Garrison Corps get the rest of us out of here, we were home free as the second factory was no more and the last one was about to go soon enough. It was a daunting task, but we all had a stake into shutting down Darbus Toller and the Thule Society as the time to get them out of the picture was going into overdrive on the sly...

* * *

Night filled the village near the Pelennor Mountains as we paid our final respects to Tyrone, who sacrificed himself to save Dirk from harm. When I came towards his shrouded body that was salted and soaked in gasoline earlier, I had a torch in my hand as I lit it on fire which the funeral pyre blazed brightly. I barely knew of him, but I prayed hard that he reached Heaven to be reunited with his wife in the afterlife. When I looked at Dirk, who was praying for his father's safe passage to Heaven, he had tears in his eyes as he vowed to keep going in this fight against Darbus Toller and his cronies on the sly, for they weren't about to last long after what happened. When I noticed Kevin and Irylla coming towards us, they had the little girl they found all dressed in a blue kimono as they paid their respects to Tyrone, whose body was burning brightly. When Sachiko and the Golem came forth, they were also ready to fight the good fight with the rest of us as they didn't want any of us to fall under the cracks anytime soon.

"Goodbye..., Dad...," said Dirk as he wiped away the tears from his face.

"Your father's up there with God now, isn't he?" said Sachiko.

"Yeah, but he's not alone..." Dirk sees Tyrone come towards Darla as she was waiting for him to be with her in Heaven. "Mom's there, but she's hoping for the same thing for me to keep fighting."

"Always keep fighting...," I said as I stood firm to protect Dirk from harm. "Your father was tough till the bitter end, but his sacrifice won't go in vain when he saved you."

"And what about the asshat that killed him? Kevin took him out, right?"

"Those scum from the Black Dragon Guild can't be taken lightly because they are sneaky with all the bells and whistles," he said. "As for the mission to kick Darbus in the balls, it's still on so far."

"It's not just the Black Dragon Guild that we have to worry about," said Irylla. "It's Sawney Masbath that won't stay away forever, despite the fact that he's in Belbe Citadel on Gehenna."

The matter about Sawney Masbath hiring an assassin to kill Dirk was unnerving even for me as the thought of it turned my stomach to the extreme. Still, I wanted to protect Dirk more than ever as he was also family to me the moment I saw him holding Sachiko's hand. Little did everyone know was that I was still in my super-charged form as I didn't revert to my normal one so far, but I didn't mind it too much. When I noticed the little girl that was rescued from the factory playing in the fresh snow, I saw her to be full of life as she was given a second chance to live when she was out in the world, for everyone needed a chance to be out and about. Sooner or later, the last factory will be found on Maugrim as the influence on Darbus was waning and the Destiny of Worlds would soon take hold in hindsight...

* * *

The next morning, Dean was standing in front of the wreckage of the factory as he saw it to be a huge crater in the middle of its foundation. With the second factory destroyed, the third one was on the list as it was about to meet an end so far. Even though Dean was ready to stop it, he saw me walking towards him as I saw the wreckage that was a reminder of what went on in that chamber of horrors over the past six years or so. When I noticed that Dean was staring at me for some odd reason, he had a feeling that I wasn't reverting to my normal form as I was still in my super-charged one. Still, we had to get going as we were ready to leave Nedegratys and go towards Maugrim as planned, for we had a job to do right now.

"There's the factory, or what's left of it," said Dean.

"With two of Darbus' factories eliminated here in Shion's part of the Ashizoka System, the third one will go down like the rest," I said.

"Has it ever occurred to you that if you make a face, it sticks?"

"I haven't reverted to my normal form, but I'm not too worried about it. As for the prisoners that were suffering from the cruelty of Darbus' supporters, they're being tended to with both medicine and counseling. It's the least we can do for them in the long run."

Without warning, we saw a Medical Corps cruiser showing up as it landed next to the wreckage the moment we got out of the way. When we saw it open up, we noticed Kazuo Mitani emerging out of it as he was spotting us in the distance. He was assessing the situation as he was also aware of me being in my super-charged form for too long, for I was about to be put through the ringer with what would happen next.

"I take it that you two destroyed this factory," he said.

"There were people that needed to be saved in there," said Dean,

"Furthermore, we're here to conduct experiments on Sam, so I suggest that you stick around."

"We just blew up that factory and you're telling us to stay?"

"It's better than just turning tail all the live long," said Dunya as she came out of the Medical Corps ship. "It's been six months since Sam disappeared, but now's the time to study him under Kazuo's orders."

"But we have a job to do," said Dean. "The last factory on Maugrim must be destroyed at all costs before it's too late."

"We can do that later. As for Sam, he's about to be put through the ringer whether he likes it or not..."

We were at the mercy of the Medical Corps as we had no say in this matter so far. As for the mission to Maugrim, it was put on hold for another day as the time to shut down Darbus was getting more complicated by the minute...

 **To be continued...**


	23. Those Long and Silver Tresses

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 23: Those Long and Silver Tresses...**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **Two Thousand Years in the Past...**

Totsuka was tied up as he was in an abandoned factory in Flagstaff. After getting the jump from several people who were tied to the Mother of All, he was about to become dinner to something that was about to come out of the hole from across of him. This was the worst that could happen to him as he wanted to tell everyone about what he saw earlier. By the time he was struggling to get free, he saw the real deal in the Mother of All as she was standing on top of a railing. She was exuberant into allowing her creatures to wander free after the capture of the Alpha monsters at the hands of Crowley several months back, for she wanted more than just her children to wander the earth. She wanted revenge in the form of bringing her wrath upon the world.

"Your timing is bad for someone who is a halfbreed with human blood in his veins," she said.

"You sprung up from the chasm of Purgatory and all you do is talk," said Totsuka.

"My children will flourish on this planet and nothing is gonna stop them."

"Well, no pun intended, but you'll end up being stopped by your worst nightmare."

"Call me Eve... As for the Winchesters and their allies, they'll end up dead by _my_ hands... or I should turn them into my children so I can take over everything."

When the Mother of All left, Totsuka stared at the hole as he noticed a giant worm approaching. It was like something that came out of a sci-fi film as it was much bigger than normal. He was about to be its next meal until Sam stepped in to save him from certain death. By the time he was untied, he was up on his feet as he followed Sam out of the empty room he was in. With the giant worm following them, they had to take cover fast as it was on their heels in an instant.

"Looks like you're not kicking the wall in your head after all," said Totsuka.

"We're in the place that Samuel Campbell visited in, but I won't let you become worm food to that monster that came out of that thing," said Sam.

"I saw the Mother of All earlier and she's pissed off at Crowley for torturing the Alphas in that prison."

"And I'm regretting my stance to work with that demon..."

"Dude, you have to focus or else you'll be a drooling mess when you get back home, so don't let me call up Dean or Yashamaru."

"I try _not_ to be, but it's very hard for me right now..."

"As for the Mother of All, she goes by the name of Eve."

"Eve? As in Adam and Eve?"

"Yeah, but the Eve I saw isn't someone who is fit to be Mother of the Year in this day and age."

"We'll deal with Eve later, but our huge friend is coming after us really fast."

Sam and Totsuka were running towards another tunnel as the giant worm was tailing them every step of the way. The worm had an appetite for flesh until it opened up its maw to attack with its tongue. Without his weapons, Totsuka was useless as he was flung first while he hit the wall. As for Sam, however, he was dragged down by the worm's tongue as he was about to get eaten first. Just as he was about to meet his fate, he felt an unusual surge of power emerging as it electrocuted the giant worm the moment he killed it. Getting up on his feet, he looked into a mirror as he found his appearance to be different as his hair was silver with red facial markings on him while he dressed up in a kimono. What happened to him so far? Why was he like this? Still, he looked at the charred remains of the giant worm as he never expected to take it out before the moment he gathered up Totsuka and piggybacked him out of the factory. When they reached Totsuka's motorcycle, Sam put him in the passenger car as he got on and started it up the moment he revved up the engine and took off from the factory and onwards to further territory in Flagstaff. When Totsuka woke up, he saw Sam riding on his motorcycle as he got them further away from the old factory where Eve was hiding in, for they were ready to find out more about her soon enough.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing on my bike?!" he yelled as he saw Sam stopping at a rest stop sign. "You got some nerve by taking my bike when I was captured without bringing my weapons on me!"

"Totsuka..., it's me," he answered as he was thankful that the _Shinigami_ was still alive.

"Sam?! You look different, but what happened to the worm that tried to attack us?"

"It's dead when I electrocuted it. As for this power I got, it's in the raw, but I can't live like this when I get back to your safe house back in Lake Powell."

"Dude, your hair's silver and you look like the groom of _Princess Mononoke_. As for Eve, she's gone into hiding until we find her again. And another thing, you should get a helmet on before you go cruising out here like the Terminator on his hog."

Sam revved up the engine on Totsuka's motorcycle as he sped them towards a rest stop to park it next to the bathrooms. Both of them were tired as they noticed the Impala parked next to it. By the time they saw Dean and Yashamaru come out of it, they spotted Sam's appearance as he was different than the others due to what he displayed to save Totsuka from certain death earlier, for the giant worm was the catalyst into what would happen next the moment its smaller ones wreak havoc in the future. Still, the moment of embarrassment would be all over Sam as he wanted to revert to his normal appearance before it became permanent.

"What the hell happened to you, Sam?" asked Dean.

"It's not what you think," he answered.

"He was like that when he saved me from that giant worm in that factory," said Totsuka. "Whatever he did to shock that thing, he nailed it."

"It's the first aspect of raw power," said Yashamaru.

"Come again?"

"Such stressors like visions, dark abilities, and the need to sacrifice oneself caused him to be in this form and it's only temporary until he reverts to his normal form."

"How long do I have to be in this form?" asked Sam.

"It's only for twenty-four hours, Sam. You did enough for now, so I suggest that you return to Bobby Singer's house for the time being."

Sam didn't say another word as he saw Dean braid the long hair that came with the excess baggage to his appearance. It was going to be hell for him as it wasn't about to end anytime soon so far, for the silver hair was the icing on the cake of Sam's embarrassing predicament...

* * *

Later on in the evening, Sam was in the men's room as he was staring at the long silver hair that he had on his head, along with the facial markings on his face. His very appearance made him embarrassed as he wanted to revert to his normal form soon enough. When he went to one of the urinals to do his business, he noticed Castiel appearing out of nowhere as he was shocked to see him in such a strange appearance he had. It was an awkward approach for Sam to see Castiel in the men's room as he finished up his business, flushed the urinal, and went to the sink to wash his hands. When he looked into the mirror, he was stuck in that state after he saved Totsuka earlier as this first display of raw power would soon be part of the record books soon enough.

"You look at yourself as If you loathe it to the extreme," said Castiel.

"I got stuck with this form after I saved Totsuka earlier," said Sam. "It's weird that I got dealt a hand of misery, but this form might be a motivator so far."

"You want to revert to your normal form, don't you?"

"I'd rather be in my normal form instead of what I am now, for this was somethig that never happened to me before like that until now."

"How long can you hold your form like that?"

"Twenty-four hours. Still, I can't avoid Dean after he pulled a prank on me, but I have to deal with it sooner or later."

Sam was on his way out of the restroom as Castiel followed him outside. Both of them were sitting on a picnic table as the time to find Eve was still going so far, for the hunt for her was only the beginning so far...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present...**

I was sitting in the sickbay as I was watching over Castiel after he was struck in the shoulder with an arrow yesterday. Even though I was in my super-charged form, it wasn't about to go away anytime soon as I wanted to revert back to my normal form. It was embarrassing for me to be in this form, but I wasn't freaking out about it as I remained by Castiel's bedside while he recovered from his wounds the moment he got up. When he saw me still in my super-charged form, he didn't know what to think as my very appearance brought back memories to him from the Elder Days. It was awkward, but I had to deal with it like a man as I also had to deal with Kazuo and his team from the Medical Corps coming to intrude on me so far.

"You're awake," I said as I saw Castiel all bandaged up when he was sitting up in his bed.

"This is very unsettling," he answered as he was still in pain.

"You should take it easy after what you went through. Besides, Reuben's gonna have one hell of a field day the moment we hear him yelling at us."

"Sam..., this isn't the first time that I saw such a form like that before. In the Elder Days, your past self was like that when he saved Totsuka from a giant version of the Khan Worm long ago, but his appearance lasted only for twenty-four hours. Yours will last up to ninety-six hours."

"That's unsettling for me..."

"Still, you're under the mercy of the Medic General of the Medical Corps, but you cannot cause harm to him or else an archangel will smite you if you did."

"I know that he's a prophet of the Lord, but I'm also one as well, so that makes us two in the same boat. As for our predicament, we're in space, but we'll end up on Westeros soon enough with the Medical Corps cruiser and Shion's ship following us there." I look at my long silver hair as it was beyond my feet the moment it got caught in the door. "As for my hair, I'm going to give it a little trim so that no one will trip over it while coming and going."

I noticed a pair of scissors on Reuben's desk as I grabbed them to cut my hair off so that it wouldn't get in the way in the _Kurokage_. By the time I was ready to snip it off, I was stopped by Yashamaru as he didn't want me to cut it off so readily. I didn't want my hair to cause problems as I wanted it gone before it became a tripping hazard, for I had to keep it at a minimal so far. Even though I was briefly defiant into cutting my hair, I was about to snip it as I saw Yashamaru take the scissors away, for he wanted my hair to be left alone.

"You shouldn't be butting in every time I want to do something with my long hair," I said. "It's already bad enough as it is the moment it became a tripping hazard waiting to happen."

"You can't chop it off, Sam," said Yashamaru. "Your hair is more vital on your head than cut off."

"It could pose a tripping hazard if I'm not careful, alright? It's just hair, that's all."

"If you cut off a single strand of your long hair, then chaos and catastrophe will be wracked all over in some of the planets in this galaxy. I told you before that your raw power is connected to the universe, so I suggest that you leave your hair alone."

"But that is with the base of it, not the whole thing! It's my hair, you know and I rather cut it off than cause any more people to trip over it. What next? My bowel movements can move asteroids or something? This is getting monotonous even for anyone who sees me as part of the Destiny of Worlds altogether."

"I'm also telling you that every single fiber of your being is connected on a universal scale and it's not just your raw power you possess."

 _SPLAT!_

I turned around as I saw Reuben on the floor as he got his foot caught in the long onslaught of my long hair. By the time he got up, he never expected me to have it strung all over the sickbay as he was ready to do the same by cutting some of it off. When he grabbed the scissors, he was ready to snip it off until he felt the silver wire from Yashamaru's _vajra_ entangling him, for my haircut wasn't about to happen anytime soon after what happened earlier. It was the worst thing that could happen as it was both stupid and childish on our parts in which I didn't go any further due to Yashamaru's warning about what would happen if I ended up chopping off my long hair in the process.

"Damn it, Yashamaru, I have to do this!" yelled Reuben as he was struggling to get free from the _vajra_ wire that entangled him. "Sam can't be running around with so much hair growing down his back!"

"Sam's hair will _never_ be cut," he said as he let go of Reuben. "One snip of a strand of hair will cause terror and chaos all over the galaxy if you do that."

"Do you know how many times I tripped on that long mess of silver hair? Seven times I tripped, but I won't be tripping on it anymore when it's cut."

"I can retract it so I can get it out of the way for once," I said.

"Forget it! I've gotten fed up with dealing with the Rapunzel mess that's been tripping me for a while and I won't stand for it!"

In that moment, Reuben grabbed the scissors as he was ready to cut at my long hair. By the time he cut it where my waist was, it was over for now, but we heard the alarm blaring all over the ship. Something was wrong as I sensed danger coming from the ship's interior until I noticed Kevin coming in here with a concerned look on his face. There was something wrong with the _Kurokage_ as the alarm didn't stop blaring for some odd reason, for it had to deal with the engine suffering a crack in it.

"Something's wrong in the engine room," we heard Kevin say. "It's Gadreel, he went to check up on the core engine, only to have one of the bars fall on him from the ceiling."

"I warned you not to cut that hair and look what happened," said Yashamaru as he glared at Reuben.

"What else was I supposed to do? Let Rapunzel run around and hope he doesn't trip anyone else on this ship?" he said. "I cut it for a reason so I wouldn't have it being a tripping hazard all the time."

"Now's not the time to argue about it right now," I said. "All we need to do is to get to the engine room and find Gadreel."

In that moment, we noticed him coming to the sickbay as he was reeling from the pain he suffered from while being in the engine room. I never expected something bad to happen as I saw him go towards the examination table and laid down on his stomach. When Reuben examined him, he noticed that there was swelling on the upper part of his back and nothing more. Even Castiel was seeing this as he didn't know what to think about the snipping of the hair that was on my head, for I was about to be in a lot more trouble than it was worth.

"You cut your hair, didn't you?" he said as he was staring at me.

"You can thank Reuben for that one," I said.

"After what happened to me in the engine room, I suggest that the catastrophes stay at a minimal," said Gadreel. "As for Sam's predicament, he's gonna have to wing it for a while."

"He's gonna do more than just wing it or else I'll cut the rest of his mane from his head," said Reuben as he picked up the hair that was cut from the floor. "This hair is long enough to make wigs for cancer patients."

"After this incident, Sam's _not_ gonna have his hair cut ever again, understand, Reuben?" said Yashamaru as he put away the scissors. "I told you what would happen if it was cut because the raw power and every fiber of Sam's being is connected on a universal scale and that includes the hair on his head."

"I bet that those wigs can have all that raw power in a strand of hair in them," said Kevin.

When the alarm stopped, everything was back to normal as I was thankful that the problem was fixed in the engine room. Even though my long hair was cut, I had to live with what I had on my head until I got up and was ready to leave the sickbay to see what was going on out in the halls. Just as I was about to leave, I was stopped as I felt my hair be stuck in the door until I turned around and noticed the long silver tresses grew back with a vengeance. My hair was a tripping hazard once again as I decided to gently unstuck it and was about to put the bottom end into a small hairnet that kept it from becoming a tripping hazard. When I left towards the engine room, I noticed Debbie repairing the damage in there as it was a minimal one indeed. Luckily, it was a minor scrape, but I decided not to cut my hair again as I didn't want anyone else to suffer from the catastrophe that resulted in the small trim I had earlier.

"Hey, Rapunzel, what's up?" asked Debbie as she fixed the small problem.

"I was checking up on the repairs in here," I answered.

"Earlier, Gadreel felt one of the engine bars fall on him, but he went to the sickbay to rest up. I wonder what caused it fall on him..."

"It's kind of cheesy, but my hair can't be cut, no matter what I try to do."

"Well, earlier, your silver tresses tripped Reuben all the way from the mess hall. Of all the people with long hair I've seen, yours is the longest, I kid you not."

"Still, my pile of shorn hair that Reuben cut off can probably be made for wigs that can be fit for cancer patients on the sly."

"Well, you better keep it at a minimum or else Reuben will cut it off with those scissors of his..."

I left the engine room as I was on my way to my quarters where I noticed Reiko taking care of the twins the moment they were walking around on their wobbly legs. When I closed the door behind me, I was stuck again as I had a feeling that my hair was getting out of control again the moment I opened up the door and saw my hair down to my feet again despite the fact that I had a hairnet on the bottom of it. When I gathered it up, I got it out of the way as I sat down on the bed in which I couldn't take the fact of the long hair on my head growing out of control, for it was getting to be a big embarrassment on my part. For a while, the long hair I had on my head made me stand out as I was starting to regret it for being too long to manage, but I had to deal with it like a man anyway.

"We're going to Westeros again," said Reiko. "This time, we're going to the Order's main headquarters there."

"Yeah, but everyone's gonna have a tough time getting out of the way due to my hair growing out of control," I said. "Reuben cut it once, but something happened in the engine room in which Gadreel had to go to the sickbay to rest up."

"I hope that he's okay..."

"Yeah, but-"

"Sam! Get your ass on the bridge on the double!" yelled Dean through the intercom.

"Well, there's no rest for the resident Rapunzel anytime soon..."

I got up as I left my quarters and was about to go towards the bridge as planned. Still, I had so much to do as I also had to deal with the hair that was growing out of control on my head so far...

* * *

 **Two thousand years into the past..., again!**

Sam was in the bathtub as he was soaking in it, but his appearance with the silver hair and markings on his face made him the odd one out in the battle against Eve of all people. After the ride back from the old factory in Flagstaff, he was exhausted as he was getting ready to get out of the tub and drain the water out of it. When he was out of there, he dried himself with a towel as he was ready to get his teeth brushed and get ready for bed the rest of the way. When he went towards the sink, he brushed his teeth as he was also rinsing his mouth out in the process. By the time he finished up, he put his towel in the hamper as he put on his nightclothes the moment he went out of the bathroom to go into the room of the slug roe home he was staying at. The place itself was clean as it was also located in Flagstaff the moment Sam curled up in the bed he was sleeping in.

By the time he fell asleep, Dean took the time to pounce as he entered into his room and placed a plastic spoon in his mouth. By the time he got out his cellphone from his pocket, he took a picture of his little brother sleeping as it was a rekindling of a prank war that once kept both of them on their toes at the time. He was looking at that picture of Sam with the plastic spoon in his mouth as he found it to be priceless indeed, for he was about to do a lot more damage to him in the form of putting ribbons and braids in the silver hair he had on such a temporary basis. By the time he left the room, he was confronted by Totsuka as he was also getting ready for bed like everyone here, for this prank war was only the beginning of the further embarrassment that Sam would soon endure from this bizarre predicament.

"Dude, you didn't take a picture of him with a spoon in his mouth, did you?" said Totsuka.

"So? This ain't the first time he had something like this, but it's not gonna be the last, either," said Dean. "Besides, we're riding on the rails for a while until we get word from Bobby about the Mother of All coming and going."

"Speaking of the old man, he got a lead to where Eve might be, but some trouble's about to get there first."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Samuel and Gwen Campbell are on the trail of Eve, but you guys better get your asses there first before _they_ do."

"As soon as Sam reverts to his normal form with his hair cut, we'll hit the road and catch up with the Campbells. Besides, I got a bone to pick with one of them."

"You can do that when you leave Flagstaff, but we need to get some sleep before we can function in this predicament."

Dean agreed on that one as he went towards his own room to look at the image he took with his cellphone. The image of Sam with the spoon in his mouth while sleeping was something that was savored in this prank for the ages, for it was a classic one that would soon backfire if Dean wasn't careful to hide that image on his phone soon enough...

* * *

"This is it! I'm going to kill him!"

The loud voice of Sam filled the slug roe home as he was up and alert, but he had pink ribbons in his long silver hair. He wanted to get back at Dean for pulling something like that on him as he spotted him in the kitchen eating a donut from the bakery. He was itching to yell at him as he couldn't take the prank war here in this slug roe home before going on the mission to catch up with the Campbells soon enough. Even though he was dressed in the clothes that were cleaned up before going to bed, he wasn't about to let Dean get away that easily as he was about to lose it soon enough.

"You're not gonna get away with this!"

"What's the matter, Sammy? You don't have enough ribbons in that hair of yours?" said Dean.

"You're the one who started this in the first place, so I suggest that you knock it off!"

"What? And miss all the fun? I even took a picture of you sleeping with a spoon in your mouth before I hit the hay."

"You're not gonna get away with this, Dean! Sooner or later, your pranks will backfire!"

Sam made his point clear as he went towards the bathroom to remove the ribbons in his hair. He didn't have time to focus on this prank war as he had to stop Eve from causing damage in her path. By the time he got out of the bathroom, he was about to get another prank thrown at him as he ran towards his room and locked the door. He didn't want to deal with the pranks that were thrown at him right now after what he saw in that abandoned factory yesterday, but he heard the knocking on the door, only to ignore whoever was at the front of it.

"You're not gonna be putting more ribbons in my hair, Dean, so I suggest that you do it on someone else!" he yelled.

"Do I look like Dean, ya idjit?!" yelled a familiar voice from outside the door.

Sam unlocked the door as he saw Bobby standing in front of him. The old man was alert as he was ready to get on with the hunt against Eve on the sly. What he didn't expect from Sam was that the appearance he sported was getting a little monotonous to the extreme due to the long silver hair he had on his head. It was embarrassing, but everyone had to deal with it sooner or later.

"It's not what you think," said Sam as he was blushing really badly.

"You're not going to Sakura-Con, are you?" said Bobby gruffly.

"No, but as soon as I shed this appearance, I'll join you guys to find the Campbells and search for details about Eve."

"Eve? Boy, what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's what Totsuka said to me, but she unleashed a giant worm that was after us until this power surged all over me and stopped the damn thing."

"Son, you're not right in the head, but let's hope that our hunch about Eve is true."

Sam was still embarrassed as he walked past Bobby and was about to go back into the kitchen to get some breakfast without Dean causing another prank on him. When he went towards the fridge, he began to shed off his bizarre appearance as his long silver hair reverted to normal short brown hair. Looking into a mirror on the wall, he noticed that the facial markings were also gone as he turned around and was getting an iced coffee out of the fridge. Just as he was about to start the day, he turned around and noticed Dean and Totsuka coming in the kitchen as they were stunned to see him in the nude without noticing it, for it was the worst form of embarrassment that ever cemented onto him so far.

"Sammy, you need to get some clothes on," said Dean.

"Dude, we can see your junk mail," said Totsuka.

Sam was blushing as he grabbed an apron and draped it over his frontal parts. He went back to his room as he began to pick out some different clothes and dressed up into them the moment he was ready to go after what happened to him yesterday. The embarrassment was over, but he was ready to tackle Eve sooner or later, for he wasn't about to lose out to this monster just yet...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present..., again!**

I was on the bridge as I saw Dean in the captain's chair while he was seeing the image of Westeros in full view on screen. We were going there as we were in Westerian airspace as we were going there once again, but this time, we were heading towards the Order's main headquarters there. By the time Kevin was on the bridge, he went towards his post as he helped to pilot the _Kurokage_ back into the planet and searched for a clearing to land in. When we were touching down in the main headquarters there, we were ready to meet up with Shion and Quintus as we were most likely to be put through the ringer from the Medical Corps that were there at our heels. By the time the _Kurokage_ landed in a clearing, we were there as I was staring at the exterior of the main headquarters here on Westeros, for it was a lot bigger than the one on Alecrast.

"Well, Sam, what do you think?" asked Dean.

"It's beautiful," I said as I was staring at the image on screen.

"Welcome to Shion's humble abode, Sam," said Kevin. "Besides, we're all gonna have to report in momentarily on the sly."

"And we'll do that so we can give the _Kurokage_ a little rest for the time being..."

I left the bridge as I was on my way to see Reiko, who was dressed up in a very stunning kimono with her hair up in a ponytail. Even though I was still in my super-charged form, I didn't mind it as I saw my wife blushing with such excitement the moment she saw me. She couldn't get enough of me as I was there with my out of control hair wrapped up in my hands, for we were there to be addressing our return at the assembly that Shion managed.

"You look beautiful with your hair silver," said Reiko. "It shines like the stars in the sky when you have it very long."

"My hair is beautiful, but it's out of control right now," I answered.

"I wonder if the people here recognize us for what we are..."

"Hey, you better get the lead out," said Dean. "We gotta deal with Shion in her place and it's _not_ like Ginryu's back on Alecrast."

"Alecrast...," I said to myself. "It's gonna have to wait..."

And so I led the way as I was about to meet up with Shion sooner or later. Still, the reception I was getting so far had been thawing after being in exile for nearly seven months now as I was about to get an earful from the head honcho of this part of the Ashizoka System soon enough...

* * *

Reuben was staring at the long silver hair that he cut off earlier as it was placed in a box that was slated to be shipped to the local wigmakers. He never seen so much hair being gathered up as he was ready to snip it into bits for sale the moment he was ready to leave the _Kurokage_ and sell it to the wigmaker that was living in the Order's main headquarters on Westeros. Just as he was about to do so, he saw Gadreel sitting up in his bed as he was feeling much better after that little incident in the engine room earlier, for this was something that was out of the ordinary on the sly.

"You're gathering up the excess hair that you cut from Sam's head just to sell to the wigmakers," he said as he saw Reuben close up the box with all the hair. "If Yashamaru finds out about this, he'll end up causing harm towards you in many ways than one."

"Let him cause it. Besides, I can't keep this hair all over the place, but I _can_ make a profit out of it."

"Are you sure of that?"

"It's better than going without hair after the chemotherapy one goes through when diagnosed with cancer."

"I hate to break it to you, but Sam's hair may be cut, only for it can grow back with such an aggressive vengeance," said Castiel as he was up and alert while out of bed. "The factor that Sam is universally connected with the galaxy is on a much bigger scale in mind."

"It's bizarre, but we all know that he's driven to stop Darbus Toller and his cronies from enacting the infamous Hitlerian Code, which was very deplorable back in the Elder Days on Earth."

"And Sam will succeed into securing his place in the Destiny of Worlds," said Gadreel. "With Lady Reiko by his side, there's no stopping him after enduring such hardships over the past seven months so far. I have faith in them because they are known to heal hearts in those who lost faith in everything, for they will also go up against Darbus Toller and his Master Race soon enough."

Gadreel made his point clearly as he had plenty of faith in me so far. With the time to shut down the third factory on Maugrim looming, we had to prepare the moment we were going to stop Darbus' influence all over the Ashizoka System one slow step at a time. By the time he noticed Reuben taking off with the box of excess hair that I left behind, Yashamaru came forth as he was about to give him a stern lecture that could be troubling for him in mind, for the hair-raising incident wasn't about to go down quietly. Even though part of the hair on my head was trimmed, it didn't stop there as the fur was going to fly off the rails momentarily.

"What are you doing with that hair?" he asked.

"I'm taking this mess to the wigmakers here in the Order's main headquarters on Westeros," said Reuben. "After tripping over it, I'd rather not have it around the ship because of what it is. It's just hair after all."

"You may think it's only hair, but that excess you cut is part of the disaster that the chaos brings with it. Sam's entire life is connected on a universal scale and you're making wigs out of what you trimmed off? You know that you can't do that after what happened in the engine room earlier."

"Yashamaru, that's enough," said Gadreel. "Hair that is cut is useless and it doesn't pose a threat to galaxy. Besides, you can't get mad at anyone who would want to cut Sam's hair at a minimum."

"This petty incident about cutting Sam's hair off from his head matters because if all of it is trimmed off, then the universe suffers for it, is that understood?"

Gadreel didn't say another word nor did Reuben as they saw Yashamaru leave the sickbay. Still, the factor about my hair was getting to be childish all over as no one heard the end of it. Even though Reuben was still dead-set on selling the hair that he trimmed off of me, he was going for it as it was more than enough to keep the tripping hazard at bay for now...

* * *

Reiko and I were being escorted by Dean and Kevin as we entered into the main lobby of the Order's main headquarters on Westeros. The place was beautiful as we noticed the fresh snow coming down from the sky. Just as we were about to go to our living quarters for the time being, we saw Kazuo standing in front of me as he was eager to run experiments on me about my raw power that was the main catalyst into many strange things yet to come. As usual, I had to deal with the Medical Corps as it was unsettling for me to be under such surveillance so far, for I wasn't about to hear the very end of it so far.

"It's been an long time, Kazuo," I said.

"Sam Winchester and my grandniece together here at last," he said. "Looks like your experiments on you are gonna have to wait until Shion's conference here is over."

"This place is different than what we see on Alecrast," said Reiko. "Besides, we have all that time in the world before we report to the Medical Corps."

The place around me was different as I followed Reiko to our lodgings for the night. As for Dean and Kevin, however, they were blessed by raw power, but they weren't out of the woods yet as they were at the mercy of the Medical Corps, especially Kazuo Mitani. We were here for the time being, but we would soon go up against the likes of Darbus Toller and the Thule Society as the time to destroy the third factory was on our to-do list so far. When Dunya arrived on the scene, she was fit for duty as she was ready to scan Dean and Kevin due to the raw power that protected them from harm so far.

"Dean Winchester and Kevin Tran," she said. "Long time, no see..."

"You're looking well, Dunya," said Dean. "It's a shock that Sam's back in the game after being gone for nearly seven months now. I bet that you guys from the Medical Corps got kind of lonely after he went off the grid on Shiganshina."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Dean," said Kazuo. "Sam and Reiko aren't the only test subjects at our disposal. You and Kevin are also put under the microscope as well."

"Well, that's a total bummer," said Kevin. "Anyway, the factory on Nedegratys is busted up, but we found one of the rejected creations that got a soul put into her, but she's got an imprint of raw power like me and Dean."

"It's a busy day, but in two days, all of you will be put under the microscope whether you like it or not. As for the factor that concerns Darbus Toller, his popularity is waning after his factories are being destroyed one after another: One on Gethos, one on Trost, and one on Nedegratys. As soon as the factory on Maugrim is found, we'll nail it, but for now, let's take a load off."

Dean and Kevin were ready to be examined as the time to do so in two days. The imprints of raw power were lifesavers for them, but the inquiry into further engagements would soon be put to the test the moment they were about to be subjected to such prodding by the Medical Corps. Still, there was so much to do as the time to plan the next attack on the factory on Maugrim was getting put into motion so far, for it wasn't over when it came to dealing with Darbus Toller in hindsight...

* * *

Reuben was at the wigmaker's store as he carted the box of excess hair he trimmed off from my head. When the wigmaker saw it, he was more than blessed to see it on display due to its infusion of raw power into it in which it still remained its silver color. By the time the wigmaker got out the hair, he was ready to pay Reuben a huge sum of money for it as the hair itself was mainly used for costume play or for those who were going through chemotherapy to treat cancer. It was the best thing that he did as he was rid of it after tripping on it several times.

"Those locks sure don't lose their luster," said the wigmaker as he was examining the hair in the box.

"That hair came from my half-brother after I tripped over it so many times," said Reuben.

"It's amazing that this hair doesn't change back to its normal state while it gets super-charged from the raw power's main progenitor, but this is more liquid silver than chump change."

"You heard of the raw power, didn't you?"

"I heard of it when that guy you talk about helped save Gale Canyon seven months back. It's also a godsend that this hair you got cut hasn't reverted back to its normal color and it's staying that way, I suppose..."

Reuben noticed the hair he cut from my head not changing as it was still its silvery form forever. He made a call to sell it after all, but he was still reeling from Yashamaru's stern lecture about cutting my hair as he wasn't about to do it again for the rest of his days. The factor of my long hair being fueled by my raw power was something for the ages as it was connected to every fiber of my being, for it wasn't about to change anytime soon...

 **To be continued...**


	24. The Red Shirt Affair

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 24: The Red Shirt Affair**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **Two Thousand Years into the Past...**

Sam was up as he returned to the bunker with some groceries due to the coupon savvy of what Totsuka taught him before his demise a few months prior. With plenty of food, toiletries, laundry supplies, and beer to last for the week, he was going into the kitchen as he heard Nimi complaining in there. When he got there, he saw him cleaning out the fridge as he also noticed Castiel standing there as he was wearing a red shirt that said "My wiener does tricks," in black letters. It was awkward of him to be wearing that as it was also something that can be talked about for many years to come on the sly, for Sam could never hear the end of it after that.

"You could've picked a better one instead of the all-out penis joke for a shirt," said Nimi as he finished up cleaning out the fridge. "What the fuck happened to your trenchcoat and business suit?"

"They're in the washer and dryer right now," answered Castiel. "They got dirty after I got dragged into the mud earlier."

"That's a cryin' shame to hear, but the shirt you're wearing ain't something that you can sport around this bunker. Besides, red ain't your color and it's the color of blood and Hell."

"Lay off him, Nimi," said Sam. "He's entitled to wear whatever he wants. After what he went through by helping to track down and cure Dean from being a demon, we all need a break."

"Well, I heard about your little 'milk run' when you went up against some werewolves, but this next load of news is gonna take the cake when you hear of it."

"What happened over there?"

"A couple of bellboys were found dead in a hotel room in Tulsa, but whoever stayed there, up and left. As for the next job, an all-girl's school is making a musical based on Chuck Shurley's set of books, but the players keep getting kidnapped by something."

"That's kind of bizarre, but Chuck's books in the Winchester Gospel have their perks," said Castiel.

"As soon as you get your clothes done, you take off that shirt! It's embarrassing to wear and you can't wear that in front of the kids, either."

"I'm entitled to wear this dog shirt anytime I want to, so don't push it."

"Well, it's not bad as the hidden penis joke from _The Flintstones_ where Barney wants a costume that makes him taller."

Sam stared at Castiel as he was wearing the same red t-shirt with the wiener dog on it. After getting some of the stuff put away, he didn't mind him wearing the shirt with the silly innuendo on it as it was also a bold statement in his wardrobe of oddities despite his beige trenchcoat and grey business suit. It was silly, but it was a statement that made Castiel stand out as it would soon come into play once again in the future...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present...**

It was a brisk morning as Castiel was taking a stroll down the lobby inside of the Order's main headquarters. He was there without his weapons as he wanted it to be as simple as possible so far. Little did he know was that he had a couple of hooligans following him as they grabbed him and backed him into a corner in which he was stripped from his clothes he wore. Even though his sword and hip holster were still in the _Kurokage_ , he wasn't lucky as he was stripped naked the moment the hooligans went and made off with his clothes. It wasn't a good day for him as he was left a mess with dirt covering his body and scratches on his face. When he walked towards a the bathhouse, he was ready to get cleaned up as he didn't want this day to overrule him so far, for he wanted to get cleaned up before the hearing at the assembly hall later on...

* * *

I was in the bathhouse as I remained in my super-charged form since the factory on Nedegratys blew up two days ago. After cleaning and rinsing myself off earlier, I was relaxing in the tub as I was happy to be here in the Order's main headquarters on Westeros for a while until we go towards Maugrim to destroy the factory over there. To my surprise, I noticed Castiel coming in here naked as he was busy cleaning himself after his predicament earlier. I never expected him to come here covered in dirt before, but I was most likely to be giving him some new clothes after what I was about to hear from him soon enough. By the time he went into the tub next to me, he was still reeling from the attack he had as it was something that became an embarrassment to him on the sly.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I got mugged," answered Castiel. "Some hooligans jumped me and took my clothes."

"Did they take your sword and hip holster, too?"

"My sword and hip holster are still in the _Kurokage_. I only went outside for a walk, only for the hooligans to attack me and steal my clothes."

"That's a bummer..."

"I see that your hair hasn't reverted to normal yet, has it?"

"No, but I can't worry about that right now. All I need to do for you is to get you some clothes so you don't go naked all over the place."

"And I won't freeze outside because the interior of this headquarters of the Order of Letters is highly insulated to keep the heat inside in order to warm everyone here."

Castiel was grateful that I was there to keep him from harm as we both got up and drained the bathtubs while getting out of them. When we dried off with towels, we made it to the laundry room as I got out my clothes that were washed and later dried while Castiel got out a white robe to cover up with. By the time we left the area where the bathhouse and laundry room were at, we were in the epicenter of the Order's main headquarters on Westeros as we found it to be more advanced than the one on Alecrast altogether. When we went towards a clothing store, we saw several bizarre shirts on display as they had words and pictures from the Elder Days. The image of the first shirt had a humorous ring to it as it had the words, "Who's your daddy?" emblazoned in navy letters.

The other shirts that were on display also had words like "Who farted?" and "Armadillo Pizza" plastered on them until I noticed a red shirt with a black collar lining and sleeves hanging there with the rest of the bizarre t-shirts. It was a peculiar shirt with a dog on it as I saw the words, "My wiener does tricks," emblazoned in bold black letters on it. Even Castiel saw it as the shirt itself brought back memories from the Elder Days in which he wanted to get it again soon enough. I didn't want anything to so with it as I noticed the clothing store manager come out of the restroom just to resume his responsibilities in the store.

"So, you noobs got anything in particular?" he asked.

"We're just browsing," I said.

"Does your friend have anything in particular?"

"I got mugged, but I don't have any funds to get your clothes," said Castiel.

"I'll get him a shirt, a pair of boxers, some socks, a pair of pants, and some shoes," I said as I got out my change pouch from my kimono. "It's the least I can do for him after he got mugged earlier."

"Holy crap...," said the manager as he saw me in my super-charged form the moment I was glowing from it. "You're one of the chosen ones that can lead this popsicle stand to a golden age, aren't you? There are those who revere themselves to you than that asshat, Darbus, whose popularity is taking another hit due to the resurgence of you out in the open."

"I get that a lot, but I've been living a low profile since I left Shiganshina nearly a month ago. As for my friend who got mugged, he'll take the clothes I'm buying for him."

I noticed Castiel get some clothes and shoes that fit him as he even packed some of the shirts that were on display in which I was ready to pay for them. When I did so, I noticed the manager get out an extra shirt on the house as it was the same red one that was notorious due to the words on it. When I paid for them with the money on my person, I grabbed the bag of clothes as Castiel and I left the store and were on our way to a restaurant that was across the walkway. The place, known as the Nerd Nook, was a hangout for young students in the Order of Letters and others as we went inside of it to get a cup of coffee before going towards Shion's office. Just as we were about to do so, we noticed a short young man with green hair and blue eyes sitting there as he was wearing a red shirt and black pants while he blocked us from sitting at a booth or table. He was persistent, but he didn't want to let us forth as he had his reasons to do so.

"Today's Wed Shirt Day," he said in a speech impediment that was similar to Elmer Fudd. "None shall pass if one of you noobs wears a wed shirt here."

"We're only here for some coffee," I said.

"Are you twying my patience, sir? For the wuv of Wiza Minewwi, get your asses out before I call secuwity!"

Castiel and I went towards the restroom of the restaurant as we weren't about to leave the Nerd Nook anytime soon. With the bag of clothes put out, I saw Castiel remove his robe and get into the pack of boxer shorts as he put a pair on while he got on his pants, socks, and shoes. When he saw the plethora of shirts in there, he picked the red one as he put it on so we wouldn't get into further trouble. By the time he was dressed with the same red shirt with the dog on it, I had a feeling that everything was about to hit the fan the moment we leave the Nerd Nook as the shirt itself was a statement that proved to be an adult innuendo in the making.

"It's been ages since I wore a shirt like this," he said as he looked in the mirror.

"It's better than being kicked out for not wearing the proper attire," I said.

"When we get out of the restroom, we'll have our coffee and that young man won't say a word about what attire is suitable."

"I agree with you there..."

When we both left the restroom, we went towards a table by the window as we noticed the rude young man with the speech impediment coming towards us once again. This time, he was itching to get us thrown out of the restaurant again, but all of that was going to change soon. When he noticed Castiel wearing the red shirt with the dog on it, he left us alone for now, but he would soon be targeting me for not wearing the proper attire like everyone who comes and goes at the Nerd Nook.

"It's about time that one of you is weawing a wed shirt here," he said,

"Yes, and this one's perfect," said Castiel.

"That's a vintage one fwom the Elder Days, isn't it? 'My wiener does twicks,' huh? I hadn't bought that one yet because my famiwy won't wet me wear shirts with innuendoes on them."

"And you're wearing an adult innuendo t-shirt," I said as I pointed at Castiel.

"Hey, no one's asking _you_ , smart-ass! I'm talking to your fwiend with the wiener dog shirt!"

"Hey! Let him move freely or else I'll smite you!" said a familiar face as he appeared out of nowhere. "You're standing in front of one of the chosen two, so I suggest that you treat him with respect, you got that, Elmer Fudd?!"

"My name's _not_ Elmer Fudd! My name is Morton Wawwowitz and I have evewy single wight to be here in this westauwant!"

"You better clear away before I really _do_ try to smite you, buddy!"

It was Taraniel as he was there on business. After hearing about me resurfacing from my long exile on Shiganshina, he was ready to talk with me as there was so much to discuss so far. It was an awkward moment that we had as Taraniel noticed the red t-shirt that Castiel was wearing as it was about to be infamous the moment we leave the Nerd Nook in hindsight. As for the young man with the speech impediment, he didn't say a word as he went back to his table and just stared at us, for

"You sure picked some tacky clothes, haven't you, Castiel?" he said.

"In this establishment, it's Red Shirt Day, so I'm wearing this one to pass the time," he answered as he sat down at a table. "This place caters to the youthful and intellectual crowd, but it's also orderly and clean by the standards of it."

"That young man who harrassed you will end up having a rude awakening if he doesn't start showing the ones chosen by destiny the respect it sorely deserves."

"It won't be that easy, Taraniel," I said cautiously. "Besides, my reputation is already bogged down in the mud anyway for nearly seven months now."

"Let me remind you that your presence here in Shion's part of the Ashizoka System has caused a chain reaction of hope coming everywhere. It's the start of believing in the Destiny of Worlds once again, for it'll also be a rude awakening for Darbus when he finds out that you're more popular than he is once again."

"If only it would be hopeful..."

"Nonsense..., you saved a couple of kids, brought the rain to Albarn, and even came back to resume your duties as a member of the Order of Letters. It's a win-win situation, but we have an edge that can put Darbus Toller out to pasture. I know that you can do this, Sam. I know that you can put that prick in his place for what he did to Ippei Mitani and caused you to flee nearly seven months ago. In the end, you'll stop those artificial creations of his before anything else happens, are we good?"

I was starting to get mixed emotions about this as the fact of me returning to Alecrast was a mixed answer in a nutshell. Still, I had to make the best of it as the time to stop Darbus Toller was still in full swing right now. After what I went through, I was thinking about it thoroughly as I wasn't about to shirk my duties again, for the universe was in dire need of having people saved from certain death and other things. When we saw a waitress come by, we gave her our order as we were having breakfast with coffee on the side. The plates of crepes of fruit and cream cheese was tempting as we ate them without further delay. It was breakfast that called to us as we later paid for our meal and left the Nerd Nook in order to go towards the main assembly hall. By the time we got there, we saw Gadreel standing in front of us as he noticed the red shirt that Castiel wore out in the open. The look on his face was a stunned one as he didn't know what to think when he saw the red shirt that Castiel wore.

"There's no need to stare at us, Gadreel," I said. "We're on our way to see Shion directly."

"Castiel..., that shirt doesn't suit you," he said as he was stunned to see it.

"Actually, I got mugged in which the hooligans took my clothes," he answered.

"Don't worry, he'll take it off when we get there," said Taraniel. "Besides, we won't cause an uproar anytime soon."

When we were going into one of the trolleys, we were going upwards to the upper levels to where the assembly hall and lodging areas were at. All four were sitting in there until we saw a High Elf with white hair and purple eyes sprinting to the trolley and got in before it went up to our destination. He was someone that we never saw before as he had a bag of old books with him in which he was wanting to go to the assembly hall with the rest of us, for we would never hear the end of it anytime soon.

"It's about time that I caught it before another one came by in another hour," he said.

"You have your reasons to catch the trolley, don't you?" said Gadreel.

"Hey, it's complicated, but the books on me have value."

"You're a librarian, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but being a librarian has its perks. By the way, the name's Yukiwa Umetora and I'm a lot older than everyone at the ripe old age of one thousand, three hundred and two to be exact."

"And you're carting the books in there, aren't you?" said Castiel.

"The books are prized gold and they're part of the _Supernatural_ series that have been rare over the centuries. I found the first five books in the Darkness arc: _Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire; Form and Void, The Bad Seed, Baby, and Thin Lizzie_. I'm working on searching for the rest of them, but the ones in the bag are gonna be perma-bound on hardback and shoved into the shelf at the Universal Library on Essos."

"You got your hands full, but you're a librarian after all," said Taraniel.

When the trolley stopped, we saw Yukiwa get off with his bag of books in tow as we stood put in there to go to the top floors. The awkward day we were having was about to get much complicated as our upcoming ascent to the assembly hall was about to get a little silly on the horizon...

* * *

Dean was laying on an examination table in a doctor's office as he was going through some tests by the Medical Corps on the sly. With Kevin staying in his chair after getting scanned by one of the optometrists earlier, he noticed Dean shirtless as he wasn't moving around too much. By the time Kazuo came into the doctor's office, he was checking up on the two model patients in the room as they weren't out of the woods yet. Still, protocol was key to the Medical Corps as both Dean and Kevin weren't ready to leave yet anytime soon.

"I take it that you didn't leave after all," said Kazuo. "It's astonishing that the two of you have imprints of raw power within you in separate areas, which gives the two of you an edge in your roles as membes of the Hunter Corps."

"Don't try to sugarcoat it, Dr. Salk," said Dean. "Besides, we're still alive and that counts more than anything."

"The imprint of raw power that's protruding out of your chest did more than just pull your ass out of the fire, Dean. It caused your bones to be diamond hard in which they're unbreakable, but you need to be careful when you fall on hard ground."

"He's not Rambo, so he's not considering it," said Kevin. "Besides, we're living, but the imprints we got have a way to give us an edge."

"Yes, but your eyes can see things beyone our reach."

"So? As long as we're eating our vegetables and drinking our milk, we're good."

Dean and Kevin were at the mercy of Kazuo as he wasn't the type that can be swayed directly. As the Medic General of the Medical Corps, he wasn't about to mess around too much as there was also his duties in medicine and observation at hand. When Dean got up, he put on his shirt as he was ready to go the moment he got off from the examination table. He was ready to see me at the assembly hall as he gathered up Kevin and was ready to go out the door until Kazuo stopped them before leaving, for he wasn't finished with them yet.

"You're not done yet," he said to them. "You could at least stick around until Shion arrives here."

"C'mon, don't be a wet blanket," said Dean. "Besides, we've been probed and prodded down to our anal cavities already."

"You and Kevin may have a clean bill of health here, Dean Winchester, but the both of you aren't out of the woods yet."

"I've been examined by the optometrist and I don't need glasses," said Kevin.

"Don't try to sugarcoat it because I know about the raw power that is surging all over Sam's body and beyond. It's ironic that you two were saved from certain death, but you've become targets of those who want the Destiny of Worlds to take a huge dirt nap for all eternity."

"It's a start, but it's also our job to be on top of things as soldiers in the Hunter Corps. It's better than nothing when it comes to going up against any form of evil whatsoever."

"Let me remind the both of you that there are malignant forces, both humanoid and monster, that will stop at nothing to do away with Sam and Reiko the moment they realize the golden age of the Destiny of Worlds soon enough. They're doing this because they're afraid of what would happen next the moment they find the central part of the Ashizoka System, which is surrounded by a barrier that can only be broken by the twelve tasks that they're fit to do so. Their energy, both lively and sensual, is the catalyst that is vital to our universe and those who fear them will stop at nothing to either put them in a corner or kill them. Their exile on Shiganshina for nearly seven months caused a chain reaction when Darbus Toller cemented his popularity and smeared their names in his wake. Now, that they've been found, we can't afford to lose them again because of the fact that this galaxy can't be put under the infamous Hitlerian Code all the live long, for it must be eliminated before it's too late. This isn't a joke _or_ a debate because it's all real and the forces that fear the Destiny of Worlds will stop at nothing to keep everything as is in their cloak of fear that permeates throughout the entire Ashizoka System. We all must protect Sam Winchester and his family, even in such hardships at hands or else we'll lose to people like Darbus Toller and Abaddon, who crave power to the fullest."

Dean and Kevin were aware of Kazuo's warning as they were not letting up on keeping me and my family on a short leash on their watch. The factor of me and Reiko being connected to the entire Ashizoka System was more than enough to have us be protected from harm as the time to enact the Destiny of Worlds was getting closer every day now. It was a huge implement, but it had to be directed as there would soon be repercussions on hand if nothing wasn't done to watch over us soon enough...

* * *

We got off the trolley as we made it into the assembly hall where we noticed Shion approaching towards us. When she saw the infamous red shirt on Castiel, she was quick to act as she didn't tolerate attire with hidden adult innuendoes on them. The most awkward of all days was about to get worse as Castiel was in the doghouse due to what he wore after he got mugged earlier. It was hell in a handbasket as we never expected to have complications in the form of a shirt with a wiener dog painted on it until now.

"What the hell is _that_?" asked Shion as she was staring at the shirt that Castiel wore. "You know that shirts with adult innuendoes are not allowed here."

"You can always cover up, ma'am," said Gadreel. "It wasn't his fault to begin with after he was forced to wear it at the Nerd Nook not too long ago."

"I want that shirt either removed or else cover it up, is that understood, Castiel?"

"Shion, I once wore a shirt like that before and I was put under the microscope for it during the Elder Days," he said. "Still, I think of it to be a humorous one."

"Look at the innuendo on it. 'My wiener does tricks?' That's a penis joke in a nutshell and it's inappropriate for you to wear it, especially when it comes to seeing children coming and going."

"Shion, the shirt that Castiel's wearing is practically harmless," said Taraniel. "Besides, you gotta have a sense of humor like the rest of us here."

"I _do_ have a sense of humor and I won't tolerate apparel with dirty innuendoes plastered on it and that includes that shirt with the wiener dog on it."

"Ma'am, Castiel will cover up with a coat or sweater, alright?" I said. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with the shirt because it's what was nostalgic for him to begin with."

Shion didn't say another word as she saw Castiel get out the robe he wore in the bathhouse and put it on over the infamous shirt he was wearing. When we all followed her to the assembly hall, we were greeted by the dignitaries from the planets in the western part of the Ashizoka System as it was a shock to see me returning after a long hiatus. Everyone was seeing me here for the first time in a while as they were relieved by my presence here in the Order of Letters. The long hiatus I had began to have repercussions of their own as the people in the assembly hall were fearing the worst that was yet to come in the form of the infamous Hitlerian Code that could end up doing away with most of the indigenous folk on other planets.

"Sam Winchester...," said the dignitary from Jindara. "It's been seven months since we last heard from you..."

"I've come back, but my mission here isn't complete yet," I said.

"Still, your presence here has rekindled hope in all of us once again," said the Elder from Mirkos.

"And hope we will all have," said Shion as she took to the podium. "Even though Sam has returned to us, there's also the factor of Darbus Toller that concerns us in which the Hitlerian Code is an issue here. There's also the issue about the Toller Family that is unsettling to us when they're not only cementing their status as rulers in the Ashizoka System, but they will end up shutting down the Order of Letters as well. It was once brought to the brink of extinction at the hands of Abaddon from the time of the Elder Days once, but was revived fifty-five years later the moment the bunker was found at the last minute. Still, we must remain vigilant or else Darbus Toller and his supporters will overthrow anyone who disagrees with them and that includes bringing those soulless creations all over the place that show no pity or emotion whatsoever. They've already caused slaughter in the Alecrian towns of Akatsuki and Kabizashi, which resulted in the capture and genocide of the townsfolk there and widespread panic in another which resulted into a teahouse being destroyed by a suicide bomber.

"We can't allow this violence to continue after what we witnessed on Alecrast a month ago, only to result into the death of an obstetrician and widespread fear in those who oppose Darbus Toller and his Master Race. With the further incidents of them showing up in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina and here in Tenzo Village, enough is enough already. We have seen too much already, but we can't be steeped in fear forever. If we don't step up to the plate into putting Darbus Toller in his place, then we lose this war against him. We can't allow him to shut down this establishment that kept the planets safe from other threats, but we can't fork over the Destiny of Worlds to cater to his whim, either. The incidents we've seen are the last straw that broke the camel's back in which Darbus Toller, his cronies, and his soulless dolls have got to go. We can't afford to lose the Destiny of Worlds or have our Order get shut down at their whim, for we'll stop them in their tracks soon enough, and that's a fact."

I never expected to hear that from Shion before as she was concerned about the fate and future of the Order of Letters so far. Still, we had to be vigilant into shutting down the third factory on Maugrim as the time to strike was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to putting a damper of Darbus' plans to bring the Hitlerian Code towards fruition...

* * *

Dean and Kevin were on their way to the assembly hall as they got out of the trolley and noticed the slight uproar coming from some of the dignitaries that came out of there by noon. The talk about the red shirt that Castiel wore was something that they never heard about before as it was also a silly one indeed. The talk about the red shirt didn't end here as they noticed me and the other angels coming out of the assembly hall as we were ready to go back to our lodgings before leaving for Maugrim soon.

"You must've started something, didn't you, Sammy?" said Dean.

"It wasn't me this time," I said.

"What's with the t-shirt that has the wiener dog on it?" asked Kevin as he spotted Castiel removing his robe to reveal the infamous red shirt he wore. "Don't tell me you got past the big mama censor, did you?"

"The red shirt wasn't intentional, but I wore it," he answered.

"You should take it off, Castiel," said Gadreel worriedly as he feared retaliation coming from Shion.

"It's my shirt, Gadreel, and I can wear it whenever I want."

"We can deal with later," said Taraniel. "All we need to do now is to shut down that factory on Maugrim before we see a huge plethora of soulless dolls crawling all over the place."

We all went towards the trolley that lead to the lodging unit as we were ready to call it a day. As for Castiel, however, he wasn't out of the woods yet as he still wore the red shirt that had the wiener dog plastered on it as a badge of honor in the making. Even though we nearly dodged a bullet about the shirt, we didn't focus on it right now as the time to get to Maugrim would soon be underway, for the time to shut down Darbus' influence was the top priority so far. By the time we were on our way to our lodgings, the man from the restaurant spotted us as he was wearing the same shirt as Castiel, for he did it out of respect for the Destiny of Worlds as well...

* * *

"Are you telling me that Castiel wore that shirt to the assembly hall?"

Dean heard those words from Magda as he couldn't get enough of what went on after the red t-shirt incident earlier. It was something that posed a minor dent in the prudeness that Shion displayed as a simple harmless shirt with an adult innuendo became the talk of those who had no sense of humor whatsoever. Still, the incident about the red shirt was notorious, but it proved to be a badge of honor to Castiel and his efforts into wearing it with what he displayed so far. Even though he and Magda were in their lodging unit for the night, they would soon leave to the _Kurokage_ like the rest of us as we had a job to do when it came to putting Darbus Toller in his place once and for all.

"It's complicated, but Cass jumped the gun on that one," said Dean as he was busy tending to the girls in their bed. "It's also strange that Shion keeps her humor put up while the rest of us have fun that keeps us from being depressed all the live long."

"It's strange that Castiel got away with putting on that shirt with the wiener dog on it, but he preferred it that way just to make a statement."

"You should've seen the words on it. 'My wiener does tricks...' That's one hell of a hidden penis joke that Dahlia and Mizuki can't hear until they're grown up all the way."

"By the way, Shion's ready to give the word on sending us to Maugrim to shut down the factory that Darbus is running over there, but there's a downside in the making."

"What kind of downside?"

"Cyrus Truax and his son have been spotted there, but they're also reeling from the arrest of that asshat who once had the x-eye removed from him. When we get back into space, we'll hit them where it hurts because their alliance to Darbus Toller will fall down upon them soon enough."

"That is so true..."

Dean and Magda were most likely to be looking forward into stopping General Truax and his son as the factor of stunting Darbus' influence was gaining steam at an alarming rate. Sooner or later, the time to return home will be at hand the moment we all go back and thumb our noses in the aristocrat's face on the sly...

* * *

 _CRASH!_

The sound of a wineglass breaking was unsettling to hear as Reinhardt went towards Darbus' room to see what was going on. When he saw him getting angry at the fact that I have resurfaced, he was ready to tear the higher-ups a new one as the loss of three factories at the hands of those on my side were getting to him very badly. In nearly seven months, Darbus was on top of the world as he was rolling in the fame and fortune in his wake. This time, he was being challenged again as he was itching to put a stop to the Order of Letters soon enough, for it was a thorn to his side for far too long.

"Must you throw another glass against the wall?" said Reinhardt as he was disappointed in Darbus' behavior. "It's not the end of the world just yet because we'll have the entire Ashizoka System at our fingertips, just you wait."

"My factories that supply my Master Race have been targeted by hooligans!" he yelled. "I spent months perfecting those things, only to hear of their demise!"

"You prefer the soulless ones anyway instead of the ones with a conscience. That's why you put the so-called 'imperfect' ones into the rejected test subjects chamber."

"I want my Master Race to be perfect without the excess baggage, not have a conscience that bogs them down like that one who got an imprint of raw power and a soul! My soulless army will be supreme and will take over the Ashizoka System so that we'll rule the cosmos forever. The Toller Dynasty will prevail and the Destiny of Worlds will fall."

Darbus wasn't about to let up into his power trip as he was ready to tighten the leash on power to the extreme. His artificial creations may have met an untimely end, but he wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet, for he was ready to keep a stranglehold on what was there at his disposal in hindsight. Little did Darbus and Reinhardt know was that a familiar furry housecat was watching in the vents as he was keeping tabs on them so far. When he left the vents, he jumped out the window as he landed on a sofa with a cardboard sign with the words, "free," in black marker. When he was returning to his usual place in the hotel across the street in the Alecrian town of Munyeol, he noticed a certain Doberman standing in front of him as he was also keeping tabs on Darbus and Reinhardt like he was, for both dog and cat were ready to report back to their master soon.

"Well, Bobby, did you hear another tantrum coming from Darbus?" asked the dog.

"As usual, Rufus, he throws a wineglass every time he loses another factory of his," he answered.

"Sounds like the asshat in charge of the infamous Hitlerian Code won't keep his mouth shut after hearing about his factories getting blown up in low places."

"Around Ginryu's part, the one on Gethos got blown up while the ones on Trost and Nedegratys got met with the same damn thing."

"I hate to break it to you, but we better split..." Rufus spots some of Darbus' artificial creations apporaching as they were coming after them. "They could at least hunt some vampires instead of a watchdog and a housecat."

"Balls..."

Bobby and Rufus skittered away as some of the artificial dolls went after them the moment they were spotted. By the time they reached the locked gate, they were safe until they saw one of the artificial creations standing in front of them while breaking down the gate. Both housecat and dog were done for until they saw a familiar steward come towards their pursuer and chowed down on him until he lost his life at the hands of him. Both Bobby and Rufus noticed Benny standing in front of the artificial creation's corpse as he was happy to get a meal that tasted fancy to him, for he was on the prowl of thinning out Darbus' Master Race one slow step at a time.

"You two shouldn't be running around unattended or else the catcher will take the two of you to the pound," he said.

"Looks like the suckhead saved our bacon..., or perhaps our matzo," said Rufus.

"I don't feast on dogs or cats, but the artificial creations that Darbus has churned out taste a lot like a fancier version of chicken."

"You may have saved our asses, but we got a job into keeping tabs on Darbus and Reinhardt or else they'll turn this galaxy into one huge concentration camp," said Bobby.

"You two aren't the only ones who want Darbus gone." Benny fishes out a tablet as he shows Bobby and Rufus some images of the infamous Hitlerian Code. "Those turkeys must be stopped or else it'll be the end to all of us and it ain't like the Darkness in the Elder Days."

"Jesse Owens is gonna be turning in his grave about this...," said Rufus.

"So, we do what we can, but we all want Darbus to fry just like the Order of Letters' higher-ups. Anyway, you should tell Ginryu about this before everyone knows about this."

Bobby and Rufus saw Benny take off as they skittered away to their usual base of operations. The notion about the Master Race becoming rampant was unnerving for them as the time to stop them was still going on to the extreme so far...

* * *

I was in my room in the lodging area I stayed in as I saw Reiko setting the twins in their stroller. The incident in the assembly hall was something that never left my mind as I was most likely to be put through the ringer with what Castiel wore earlier. Still, I had to deal with it as the red shirt was something that became a statement with what was there at our disposal. Just as I was about to leave my room in the lodging area, I saw Kazuo enter as he was most likely to have an audience with me the moment I would be going towards the hospital area of the Order's main headquarters. He was meaning business as he was eager on bringing forth some tests on the two of us soon enough.

"It's almost time to study you and Reiko," he said.

"I've been through too much already, Kazuo," I said. "I don't need anymore right now."

"You may try to wriggle out of it, but you can't ignore the protocol of the Medical Corps very lightly."

"But we need more time before we do so," said Reiko. "We just arrived here yesterday, but Brother wants to go to Maugrim in order to shut down the factory on that planet."

"I don't want to hear any more excuses. The protocol of the Medical Corps comes first more than anything, so I suggest that you do as you're told and obey us, is that clear?"

"Who's gonna look after the children?"

"Reiko..., the Medical Corps are also looking into examining the twins eventually," I said. "Still, we may get away from everything, but we still can't get past the Medical Corps after our exile on Shiganshina. I know that we've been off the radar from them, but we can't ignore their requests forever."

"Sammy... It's been months since we had to be checked up by the Medical Corps, but I don't like what they're about to do right now."

"You're not the only one who's not too fond of their protocol, but we have to abide by it or else we get chastised by the Review Board.

It was the most unnerving of all notions that I had to comply with as Kazuo was ready to have us ready for testing at the hands of the Medical Corps. Still, we had no say in the matter, but we had to comply despite the fact that I dealt with the red shirt incident the moment Castiel wore it to the assembly hall earlier. When I looked out the window, I noticed a familiar red shirt with the wiener dog on it flapping on the flagpole as it was seen throughout the main headquarters all over. I smiled as I was seeing the shirt with the words, "My wiener does tricks," beig a badge of honor as it was also something that was a reminder of the humor that crept here unnoticed...

 **To be continued...**


	25. Under the Cherry Blossoms

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 25: Under the Cherry Blossoms**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up and alert as I was most likely to be up to something, but what, exactly? The surroundings I was in had become altered as I found myself in a high school uniform, but I had aged backwards into a teenager. I was in a Japanese school setting as I noticed the cherry blossoms in bloom due to the fact that it was the month of April and the start of the school year in this bizarre setting. It wasn't long until I noticed Reiko coming into the classroom in a teenage body while she wore the similar sailor school uniform that was familiar to most Japanese schools. We were two teenagers in the classroom as we noticed Castiel all dressed up as a teacher. The setting here was all wrong as we had to play our parts in this silly setting that sprang from the Elder Days.

"This is all wrong," said Reiko. "We're supposed to be in the Order's main headquarters on Westeros, not this classroom..."

"Sam Winchester and Reiko Mitani," said Castiel as he was standing in front of the chalkboard. "It's a surprise that you made in early instead of being late all the time."

"Castiel," I said. "We have to get out of this setting before it's too late..."

"Actually, we're just playing the part, but someone else made the rules here, so we can't leave until we play them properly until the bell rings in the afternoon."

"Who would do this, anyway?"

"Someone who's no stranger into putting your past life and Dean's straight to t.v. hell during the time of the Elder Days."

I saw a familiar face dressed up as a janitor as I spotted him cleaning the floors from the hall. It was Gabriel as he was busy whistling to his music on his cellphone and earbuds when I was ready to deal with him on the sly. I wanted to confront him directly as I also had a bone to pick with him about this matter that flung us into this high school setting in the first place. Just as I was about to do so, I was stopped by Castiel as he didn't want me to leave right away, for I was stuck in this cheesy Japanese high school setting that was turning into t.v. hell in the first place. I had to formulate a plan to get out of this trap as I also had to deal with Gabriel's machinations that flung us here in the first place as well...

* * *

 **Two hours earlier...**

Kazuo was ready to fetch me and Reiko as the time for testing our prowess as the Destiny of Worlds was about to commence soon enough. Just as he was about to get there, he saw two of his staff knocked out as he sensed that a certain nuisance was at work. He knew about Gabriel's machinations very well as he was known as the Trickster during the time of the Elder Days. It was also known that the archangel who was there all the live long had a thing for television shows and such, which was in the same line as those popular _Casa Erotica_ pornos. With two extra staffers tending to the two that were knocked out earlier, Kazuo had to find Gabriel immediately as he wanted to fetch me and Reiko so the Medical Corps can see what makes us tick. He wasn't too happy with what happened the moment he entered into our lodgings and found us gone. All he found was Gadreel in there with the twins as he also had the young artificial girl that was found in the factory on Nedegratys two days prior.

"What the hell's going on here?" snarled Kazuo. "Why are two of my staff knocked out from outside?"

"Gabriel did this, but I can't leave the twins right now the moment he took Sam and Reiko," said Gadreel. "It's awkward, but the twins can't be left alone by themselves if either parent isn't there."

"Gabriel... I've heard of him before when he was once killed during the time of the Apocalypse in the Elder Days while you blew yourself up to get Castiel out of Heaven's jail a few years later."

"I've regretted my sins, Kazuo, but I would rather humble myself to do similar tasks around Sam and his family."

"So, you're babysitting, aren't you?"

"Dirk and Carly will be here soon, so there's no need to worry."

Kazuo spots the artificial child that was found there as he had both disdain and concern for her in which she was playing with the twins on a blanket. The sight of one of Darbus' rejected creations was something that was beyond the norm until Kazuo spotted the imprint of raw power of the child's left wrist. It was something that has never been seen before until now as the artificial child had to be protected from her former creator and his cronies in hindsight.

"You're babysitting an artificial doll, aren't you?" he said.

"She's no threat, but she also has a soul within her," said Gadreel.

"Most artificial creations that Darbus pumps are born with no souls and they either agree with him or do his dirty work like the incident that killed Dr. Ichinose."

"The child that was found still poses no threat, Kazuo. When I looked further, she had a reincarnated soul inside of her that was none other than a dog that was once helpful back in the Elder Days."

"Which one? The German Shepherd or the Yorkie?"

"If the reincarnated soul was the German Shepherd, it would be crass. The soul inside of the child is the reincarnated soul of the Yorkie who wanted belly rubs."

"You know so well of it, don't you?"

"For a while, I possessed Sam's past self during the Angel Expulsion in which I know the Yorkie's soul very well. I even went up against the monster who ate animals to gain strength at the time."

"You can deal with the artificial child with the belly rub fetish later. All we need to do is to find Sam and Reiko so we won't have to deal with the tricky archangel that whisked them off in the first place."

Kazuo's intentions to get me and Reiko out of such a bizarre predicament was on the to-do list for him as he wasn't about to sink to Gabriel's trickery anytime soon. Still, the sight of the artificial child that was found in the factory on Nedegratys wasn't his usual foray as he stared at her with both disdain and concern at the same time. When he saw the small child scurry off towards one of the lodging rooms that was vacant as she spotted a t.v. screen playing something that was never played before. It was something that was similar to the bizarre anime shows during the Elder Days as it had a high school setting in it. The child was seeing it in all its glory as the show itself panned towards the classroom where Reiko and I were in there, along with Castiel, who was the teacher in there.

By the time Kazuo entered into the room, he saw us dressed in Japanese school uniforms as we were most likely to be immersed in school drama and unwanted panty shots. In his attempt to shield the small child from such bizarre trouble, he saw us there as he had a bone to pick with Gabriel the moment he spotted him, for he wanted to wring his neck more than anything. By the time he saw the peckish archangel mopping the floors as a janitor, he was fuming as he was eager to break into the t.v. set and attach him directly, for he was doing harm in the making the moment he had the gall to yank me and Reiko into such a cheesy anime show like that.

"I have you now, Gabriel," he said.

"Gabriel…," said the child as she wanted to see the t.v. screen a little closer.

"Everyone knows that that man's an archangel, but he's also known for impersonating a Norse god during the time of the Elder Days,"

"Gabriel?"

"He's on screen, but not for long..." Kazuo lifts up his kimono sleeves as he revealed the Brandings of Gods on his hands and arms. "He'll be in a much more dangerous world of hurt the moment I get done with him. He may be an archangel that was reborn in this day and age, but he's not gonna get away with what he's been doing so far. I wanted to run some tests on Sam and Reiko, but _he_ of all people had to butt in just to get his kicks without my approval."

Kazuo was ready to find us as he wasn't about to fall under Gabriel's whim sooner or later. His intentions to bring us back from the anime show we were put in was just the beginning of our worries, but it would soon turn out a lot more different in hindsight…

* * *

 **Two hours later…**

Reiko and I were in the locker area as we were putting on our shoes for outside. The setting for this high school drama was more than cheesy as we had to do our part into playing in it while we had to spot Gabriel on the sly. This petty moment into t.v. hell prompted us to be on our guard as we had to find the infamous archangel before we were sucked in here forever. By the time we went outside, we saw the cherry blossoms from the trees falling down on the ground as we saw it to be beautiful indeed, for they were a reminder of spring and renewal. When I saw Reiko standing in front of me, she was blushing at me as she never expected the both of us to be quite young in this setting. Still, we were put there for no reason, but sooner or later, we had to get to the bottom of what Gabriel was doing.

"It's peaceful here," said Reiko.

"It may be peaceful here, but there's also a downside to this predicament," I said.

"Are you sure about this, Sammy?"

"Most shows like this feature images of panty shots and lewd content that isn't suitable for us. As for what Gabriel is doing next, we can only hope that he doesn't cause problems here."

Our predicament was the most of our worries as we spotted Gabriel coming out of the boys' bathroom after doing his business. Still, we had so much to find out for sure as the factor of getting to the bottom of this was about to hit a snag before the real action started. Just as we were about to do so, we were approached by Castiel as he was most likely to be in on getting us out of this predicament, for we had to get back to reality and stop Darbus Toller and his Master Race before it was too late.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in Physical Ed by now?" he said to us.

"But our class isn't in another hour right now," said Reiko.

"You can pursue Gabriel later, but first, you need to show up to Physical Education before you two flunk it and it can also affect your grades in other classes as well."

"You heard him...," I said. "Besides, after all that trouble here, we'll get a chance to get to the bottom of what Gabriel is doing in which he's up to his old tricks again."

As usual, we had to be stuck in this bizarre predicament as the school setting was a little too much for us so far. Still, we had to adhere to the parts that were given to us, but the pursuit to find Gabriel was still hot on our to-do list. Sooner or later, we would get to the bottom of what's been going on so far as there would soon be a truth that I could never sweep under the rug in hindsight...

* * *

Kazuo was in a void as he was searching for the cheesy television dimensions that Gabriel conjured up in such a short notice. With numerous dimensions that feature pop culture and other forms of art, the Medic General of the Medical Corps wasn't about to give up on finding me and Reiko anytime soon. When he went towards the portal where the anime setting was at, he was ready to go in there until he was stopped by an unseen force in the form of a security alarm. The blaring of the loud siren caused red and blue lights to flash everywhere as Kazuo noticed something appearing out of nowhere in the form of a corporeal demon covered in black smoke. He had a bad feeling that something bad would happen as he wanted to stop it before more harm came towards me and Reiko on the sly. The presence of the demon in the anime school drama was more than enough to use his cursed brandings on his arms to enter into the dimension and look for us there. By the time he saw the demon disappear, he was sure to have a bone to pick with Gabriel about this predicament until he noticed something standing in his way. It was an the angel that was reborn after being killed during the Elder Days as she was there on business for those who aided the Order of Letters, for she didn't have time to deal with Gabriel's meddling so far.

"You're up and early, Hannah," said Kazuo.

"Gabriel did this, didn't he?" she said suspiciously.

"He stuck his nose into affairs that don't concern him and he pulls this crap?"

"You're not the only one who want's Gabriel to bring Sam and Reiko back to their own reality, Kazuo. I've lived through countless battles the moment I was reborn in the Middle Ground and I can't just let Castiel get hurt..."

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" Hannah nods. "It's an old habit, but I'll take it from here, Hannah. As for Gabriel, I've got a bone to pick with him the moment I see him here in this cheesy setting soon enough."

Hannah disappeared without a trace as Kazuo was ready to find all three of us here in this cheesy dimension of high school drama and panty shots. Still, he had to face the crude humor that went with this silly drama as the time to bring us back was still on his to-do list after all...

* * *

Reiko and I were outside as we were enjoying lunch together due to the fact that we had to play our part in this silly anime school drama. The both of us were playing our part as planned when we had our traditional _bento_ boxes that were very good on such a spring day. When we saw the petals of the cherry blossoms falling onto the ground, we were most likely to be enduring the whole day of school that got put in front of us as we weren't about to leave anytime soon. The setting was peaceful, but we had to play our parts in this bizarre setting, for we wouldn't hear the last of this one yet anytime soon. Just as we were about to spend time a little more with the finishing of our lunches, we noticed a girl with brown hair as she was dressed up in the same high school uniform as Reiko, but her stockings were up to her thighs. She was wanting to have her way with me, but I didn't have time to do so, for I wanted to find Gabriel and bring me and Reiko out of this t.v. trap.

"I wanted to have lunch with you, Sam, but you chose your childhood friend instead," said the girl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't know who I am, do you? My name's Ruby, remember? I had a crush on you in which you were the cutest boy in all the school despite the fact that all the other ones were popular."

"Sorry, but I am reserved for Reiko. As for this scenario, we got suckered into it."

"You're rejecting _me_? How could you reject the most popular girl in school like that? I'll make your girlfriend suffer the moment your back is turned."

We saw the girl storming off as I was in hot water from what I said earlier. As for Reiko, however, she wanted to get out of here just like me as we had to think fast about what was about to be spouted at us next. When we heard the five-minute bell ring, we finished up our _bento_ boxes as we went towards the classroom to see the same girl in there, but she had a cellphone in her hand that would cause damage to our reputation here. She was itching to have me to herself as she was ready to enact her revenge against me the moment she stooped down to take a picture of what Reiko wore underneath her skirt. Just as she was about to do so, we heard the door open as we noticed Castiel coming in here to go towards his main desk as he was most likely to give us another stern lecture.

"Alright, class," we heard him say as he was standing in front of the chalkboard. "It's time for us to get started on our assignment for today. It's about the history from the Sengoku Period, so I suggest that you go through your textbooks and turn to page 105 for it."

All of us were busy reading into our textbooks as we would also be on the lookout of a certain trickster that put us here in the first place. I never expected to be a teenager again as I was staring at Reiko directly the moment she was blooming with such beauty for the age she was in. I never got enough of her as she looked radiant in her younger self the moment she was dressed in her high school uniform. As for me, however, I was the equivalent of being in the role of _senpai_ as I also had to deal with the factor of the obsessive _yandere_ that was sitting behind us near the window. The factor of this anime setting reminded us of being in a simulator of school as it was also a moment of trouble that would get out of hand if not dealt with carefully. School crushes were the norm in this high school environment as we also had to deal with the fact that the typical _yandere_ in the room would have the guts to destroy one's social reputation, cause misery, take panty shots, and even kill just to get her boy all to herself.

It was high school hell as Reiko and I were staring directly at Ruby, who was plotting to have me all to herself. She was persistent as she was the same typical _yandere_ type that can even kill just to get her school crush. It was the worst thing imaginable as I sensed danger in the air, but I had to deal with the long school periods that came with this setting we were all in. By the time the school bell rang, Reiko and I left the classroom as we were going upstairs to the rooftop in which we noticed Gabriel coming out of the boy's bathroom and going on his break. It was our time to strike as we were ready to get the drop on him soon enough, for this petty excursion wasn't about to go down quietly. By the time we caught up with him, he was on the rooftop as he sat down on a bench to eat his lunch, which consisted of a ham sandwich and a bottle of chocolate milk. Even though we were ready to nail him to the punch, he wasn't about to leave quietly as he had so much to be explained to him on the spot.

"So, how do you like the high school drama so far?" we heard him say as he took a bite of his ham sandwich. "It's enticing, but I can change the scenery if you want to."

"It's been a long time since we last saw you, Mr, Gabriel, but we need to get home," said Reiko.

"And what about your long sabbatical for six months? You two caused problems not only after Darbus ran you guys out of Alecrast, but you two are starting to lose that spark of adventure after what's been going on with the Master Race taking over the galaxy."

"But that wasn't our fault," I said. "After Ippei's death and the Elect eliminated, we were given an ultimatum to leave or else face further scrutiny from Darbus himself. I'm back in the game, Gabriel, and I already helped into destroying the two factories that were supplying the Master Race in this part of the Ashizoka System."

"You may have blown up those factories, but Darbus will make more of those things who do nothing but either agree with him, scream their heads off, or do his dirty work."

"But it's a slow process in the making," said Reiko. "With the twelve tasks at hand, we'll stop Darbus and his people before he pulls the galaxy asunder. All we have is a little faith of what we can do next."

"That's what the Winchesters of old had the last time before things went to crap after the Apocalypse, but their later problems are just chump change. As for what's been going on in this day and age, Darbus has been gaining stride and it's _not_ pretty. You already heard about the obstetrician that bought the farm at the hands of those Ken Dolls, but they show up every time they mention the Destiny of Worlds. It's lame, but it's the truth."

"There you are!"

I turned around as I saw Ruby standing there as she was holding a knife in her hand. The appearance of her caused alarm for me as I saw blood staining her school uniform. She was ready to attack as she was staring at Reiko directly. I had to protect her from the girl with _yandere_ tendencies as I didn't want her to suffer at the hands of the rival who wanted me all to herself. By the time I saw her lunging towards us with the knife, I stopped her with my raw power as the girl in the _yandere_ form changed into the one of a middle-aged woman who wore a black dress that was old-fashioned from head to toe. She was shocked to see us here as she wanted to leave immediately, for this was all too much for her to handle right now.

"What the hell am I doing here?" she said. "Why am I not on Efrafa?!"

In that moment, we saw her disappear without a trace as we didn't know what to think the moment her _yandere_ persona was shed of. With the threat gone, we were ready to go home until we were transported to the cherry blossom tree we ate lunch at. At that moment, we noticed that Gabriel wasn't there until we noticed him sitting in one of the other cherry blossom trees staring at us in which he wasn't about to let us out of his t.v. hell first. We weren't about to get out of this situation just yet as I was wanting to confess my love to Reiko the moment we were told about us losing our spark within one another by Gabriel himself earlier, for the two of us were in much dire need to do so.

"Reiko...," I said as I was blushing. "I love you more than anything and that's the truth."

"I love you, too, Sammy," she said as she hugged me under the cherry blossoms. "We both have something in common when it comes to danger, but our place in the Destiny of Worlds comes first."

"By the time we get back to our lodging in the Order's main headquarters on Westeros,we'll be back in our boring habitat, but in this run, we'll chance it."

"I had a feeling that you would say that..."

I kissed Reiko's lips as the scenery around us turned into the classroom where Castiel was waiting for us. We all had to go back as the time to stop Darbus was at hand as usual. We were home free, but our time here in this school setting wasn't over yet as we heard the bell ringing for the other students to leave for home. Even though we were there, we didn't leave as we were the only ones here in front of Castiel, who was there grading paperwork, for we had to do our part before we returned back to the ship soon enough.

"I see that you're here for the after school curriculum," we heard him say.

"It may not be in our best interests, but we don't have time to be in this school setting right now," I said. "So far, a lot has happened and I won't shirk my responsibilities ever again, but I know for a fact that Darbus has got to go before he enacts the deplorable Hitlerian Code. We can't let him do that or else all of our friends and family on Alecrast will suffer the consequences if we don't stop him."

"Gabriel's calling the shots on this one, but we must do our part here in order to get free from his t.v. hell here."

"And that's right," said Reiko as she was dressed in a magical girl outfit that showed off her legs a little more. "Mr. Gabriel told us to play our parts and we'll do it to enact our spark in our lives again."

"Reiko?" I said as I turned around to see her all dressed up in her outfit. "You look beautiful in that outfit and it shows."

"Are you sure about this, Sammy?"

Reiko looked into the mirror as she saw the magical girl outfit she was wearing all over her. The scantily-clad sailor suit showed off more than just her assets as I couldn't get enough of what she was wearing. The sight of her caused my nose to bleed as I grabbed some tissues and wiped the blood that trickled down. It was too much as I also wanted to take Reiko after we left this high school setting, for the spark in our lives was beginning to spring anew once more. In that moment, I felt myself be sucked into a vision as I saw a bus stop near a dirt road on Alecrast from long ago. It was a vision of the past as I noticed myself as a small boy walking home from school alone and sitting on the bench. I also noticed a familiar High Elf girl coming here as she also sat down on the bench next to me in which we were waiting for someone to take us home. It was something that I never expected to see before, but I was most likely to be reliving the past that I forgot over the years. Just as I was about to delve into the memory a little bit more, I felt myself return to the classroom as I saw Reiko and Castiel still there in their places, for they never expected to see a vision from the past before until now.

"Are you feeling alright, Sammy?" asked Reiko.

"I had a vision from long ago, but it's very vague since I left Alecrast during the years of my youth," I said. "I was six years old and was sitting at a bus stop waiting for Dad and Dean to get me. I also noticed a girl that sat there as well."

"Wait..., the girl sitting next to you... was me... I was very small at the time, but I wanted to venture off into other places until Father came to get me... Mr. Gabriel's reason to put us here was to have us relive our riddles of the past. I remember now when I first saw you, but I didn't know your name at the time. It's a clue to our past and it didn't start with the _dango_ I made for you..."

"I see this now...," said Castiel as he saw us changing form to what is now different than before in this classroom. "The both of you were supposed to be together in your younger days instead of what it is now. You can't turn back time, but you can return to the place that you truly met before the moment you return to Alecrast."

"And we'll see it through till the end...," I said.

The scenery of the classroom changed into a castle setting as we were most likely to be fitting more pieces to the puzzle that was splintered into many pieces. It was a start, but we had to do our part into becoming the Destiny of Worlds in order to lead the galaxy into a golden age the way it was supposed to be...

* * *

Kazuo entered into the high school setting with the assistance of the Brandings of God as he had a bone to pick with Gabriel after meddling with our affairs like that. When he went towards the cherry blossom trees, he spotted the infamous archangel as he wasn't about to get away from him just yet, for he was in deep trouble than what it was worth. The Medic General of the Medical Corps wasn't about to back down as he was ready to nail Gabriel to the punch the moment he gets done with him on the sly.

"It's been a while, Kazuo," said Gabriel. "I guess that you're not into panty shots, are you?"

"Cut the crap, Gabriel," he said as he wasn't too happy. "Your meddling is causing problems to the extreme, so I suggest that you bring Sam and Reiko back to where they belong right now. You can't just dip your nose into other people's affairs and that includes those from the Medical Corps."

"Hey, I hadn't seen those guys for seven months and you're pulling them out of this cheesy school show? I don't think so, buddy! I know for a fact that Sam and Reiko have a lot more to go than just playing around and tending to the kids. They need a sense of adventure to bring them forth or else they'll really fall apart."

"You're no stranger to pulling things, are you, Gabriel? In the Elder Days, caused tricks on people, including a young man that danced with a common alien. You even put the Winchesters of old into a time loop on the same day in which one of them dies repeatedly in different circumstances. Hell, you even pulled off this t.v. hell that refuses to go away quietly."

"Okay, I'll come clean on this one. I put them in there because they needed to remember their past from long ago. I've been digging up their whereabouts before they were separated from one another all those years ago, but they're gonna have to relive their years together in the places they went to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before Sam and Dean were taken away to Gehenna by Sylvanus, there were great times when the little one went off to other planets and spotting Reiko on the sly. It's bizarre, but they can't just let their childhood adventures become obsolete."

"If this is yet another one of your tricks, I'll have no other choice but to kill you, Gabriel."

"No, it's the truth this time. I've known this all along because of the fact that both Sam and Reiko were supposed to be together from the start, only to have them grow apart after Sylvanus butted in after John Winchester's funeral."

"I heard all about it when Sylvanus took Sam and Dean away to Gehenna, only to have them suffer under the constant abuse in the fort on that frozen wasteland. I know of it because Sam took the full brunt of Sylvanus' cruelty, but Dean was left alone due to the soldier material he had. As for Sam, however, he was reduced to being a servant while begging for table scraps. It was never fun for him until he grew up shunning everything, including his birthday. All he knew were the vast knowledge that was in front of him and the chores he had to do. Did you know that he once slept in the chicken house at the time and that was when he tried to become a soldier like everyone else. Of all the people that withstood Sylvanus' strict protocol, Sam took the full brunt of it, but his kind heart saved him countless times and that's all that counts."

Gabriel was stunned to hear the story of me as he never expected me to endure such misery while being a servant under the weight of Sylvanus over the years. It was too much for even him to bear as his days of being the Trickster had been numbered the moment he heard those words coming from Kazuo. Still, he wanted me and Reiko to remember the places we went to as children as he wasn't about to stop until we remembered them entirely. By the time he saw us with Castiel in tow coming towards him and Kazuo, he noticed us to be dressed in royal garb as we were more than just those who got a bad rap over the years. We were the Destiny of Worlds as we were there to do our part into protecting the Ashizoka System and lead it towards a golden age as planned.

"It's about time that you got here," said Kazuo. "After this fiasco, we're going back to the main headquarters on Westeros for testing."

"We know all about it," I said. "Still, Reiko and I have plenty of catching up to do and it's time to reclaim our lost childhood one slow step at a time."

"We can focus on that at another time. We have some testing to do after what went on here in this mess."

"Are you sure about this, Uncle?" asked Reiko.

"I won't be bogged down by this mess that Gabriel created, but we have our priorities to consider."

And so, we returned back to reality as we were in the Order's main headquarters on Westeros. After that fiasco that Gabriel pulled, we were more than happy that we weren't caught up in the school doldrums and panty shots that occurred in such a cheesy anime show. Still, the reminders that Gabriel hinted at us were omens in the making as there was also the factor of uncovering the lost childhood that I left behind before I went towards Gehenna all those years ago. It was a bizarre start, but we had to deal with what would happen to us next if we were going to face off against Darbus Toller and his Master Race afterwards...

* * *

Later on after that incident in the anime setting, Gabriel was in an interrogation cell as he was at the mercy of Kazuo. As usual, the archangel, who once had his habits into becoming the Trickster, was no match for the steely stare of the Medic General of the Medical Corps as he was literally screwed. He was in the doghouse after dragging me, Reiko, and Castiel into the anime setting as he was about to get one huge stern lecture sooner or later.

"Okay, you win," said Gabriel. "But could you at least get me a candy bar?"

"I'm _not_ too happy with you right now," said Kazuo. "After what you pulled, you're _still_ not out of the loop yet."

"I get it that Sam got put there on Gehenna, but he had to relive the lost childhood that got swept under the rug."

"Let me remind you that they have to be tested under the protocol of the Medical Corps, so I suggest that you remain tight-lipped about this affair. The lost childhood can wait, but we have to utilize the time to run the same tests that makes Sam and Reiko tick, is that clear to you?"

"Look, I get it that you want to do some tests on Sam and Reiko, but their lost memories are vital if they wanna get the drop on Darbus and his dolls all over him."

"We're _not_ gonna lose out to Darbus and his cronies after the death of my brother, but the universe can't afford to suffer under the Hitlerian Code after what went on in the past seven months. And you're talking about the lost childhood that Sam and Reiko would've had? We can't just sit around and travel back in time to fix the damage that was done over the years, but we can sure go forward into fostering new directions that keep us going. Everyone knew of what the Hitlerian Code would do, Gabriel. Everyone fears it because of all the lives it took during the Elder Days, for we can't let it cause a chain reaction all over the entire Ashizoka System. Are you willing to jeopardize this crap right now?"

Gabriel was about to lose it as he was about to go towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. After getting a mouthful from Kazuo, he also couldn't take it as he was still dead-set on trying to bring me and Reiko back to the prominence of the lost memories that kept us apart since my departure with Dean to Gehenna all those years ago. In the end, we had to own up to the memories that we lost as the time to return home had been put into a setback of concerned proportions. The factor of me and Reiko retracing our footsteps in our lost memories was a crucial point for everyone as going against Darbus without the further memories and experiences would be a point for failure and disaster. We had to delve deeper as the time to shut down the third factory on Maugrim was looming in the wind with a hint of disaster on the horizon...

* * *

Ruby screamed as she was laying on her bed in her room in which she was back at Helgaard Citadel on Efrafa. Throughout the centuries after her rebirth, she was made to be tortured in this mental facility after the damage she did during the time of the Elder Days the moment she convinced my past self to drink demon blood and shatter the final seal to start up the Apocalypse. It was her torment and shame here as she was no longer born a demon, but a middle-aged human who never ages and never dies due to her punishment. The sight of me in that anime setting worried and tormented her as she simply wanted to end her life without conviction until she heard the door to her room open up. She saw one of the psychiatrists enter as he was a human with grey hair and lavender eyes. The appearance of him in his labcoat and orderly clothing scared her as she didn't want to deal with him on the sly. She wanted to get away from him as she feared him for all the many reasons so far, for she wanted to cease to exist the moment Darbus' reign of terror was over.

"You got away again, Ruby," said the psychiatrist. "I had a feeling that you would end your life again after putting you back to lockdown."

"You _always_ put me on lockdown, Dr. Halloran," she said. "I've been on lockdown the moment your people caught me trying to kill myself again."

"You're quite a special thing, Ruby..." the psychiatrist feels at his crotch as he was itching to plow directly into her without her consent. "Perhaps a little persuasion would be in order..."

"Stay the hell away from me! I mean it! You literally have your way with me because raping a middle-aged woman gets you off for some odd reason or perhaps you don't have a fondness for young boys after all."

"Dr. Halloran!" yelled a portly man as he rushed into Ruby's room. "That's enough out of you!"

"She tried to attack me, so I'm giving her what she truly deserves," he said.

"Director Mitani of the Medical Corps will have our heads if he sees this and you better not be trying to violate that woman again!"

"She's been wanting it because she's a cougar."

"No, she _doesn't_ want it because she's both afraid and repentant of her past actions. As for your behavior to her, I suggest that you wear a chastity belt or else I'll cut your balls off, is that clear?"

Dr. Halloran followed the portly man out of Ruby's room as they closed and locked the door behind them. The reborn demon who was suffering from an eternal moment of torment found her room to be quiet once again as she simply wanted to fade away forever. When she saw a newspaper clipping of me and Reiko during our visit to Albarn, she was shaking with fear and concern as she also noticed an image of Darbus Toller in a liquor ad. The sight of the arrogant aristocrat in the newspaper ad made her cringe as she tore out his picture and ripped up into shreds over a wastebasket. She heard stories about Darbus as he was hell-bent on enacting the Hitlerian Code and bringing his Master Race all over the entire Ashizoka System. Still, she wanted no part of causing trouble as she was serving penance for her past discretions in the time of the Elder Days. It was too much for her to bear as she remembered her life into seducing my past self to kill Lilith and letting out Lucifer at that time. When she went towards her bed, she curled up in it as she wanted everything to go away and leave her alone for now, for her sight of me and Reiko would soon propel her to lending in her redemption at the end…

* * *

Reiko and I were in the playroom as we were busy playing with the twins. After all that trouble in that anime setting, we had enough of what Gabriel threw at us as we would soon return to our normal duties afterwards. With a bedtime story being read to them, they weren't about to be going to bed anytime soon as both of them were itching to get out of their little beds the moment we left the playroom. As toddlers, both twins were getting more beautiful, but we also had to deal with their teething and growth spurts as they were ready to walk away from us with their wobbly little legs.

"No, no, no," said Reiko as she picked up Ghimru and put him back in his little bed. "It's a little late for you to walk around right now."

"At least we have the twins to tend to instead of chasing Gabriel and dealing with a _yandere_ wannabe," I said as I put Aora to bed. "Still, there was one good thing that came out of the situation that the infamous Trickster put us in."

"You're not thinking of looking under my skirt, are you?"

"No, but when we were both in our teenage years, I saw you to be the most radiant thing that I can get my hands on and that's the truth. Even if we have to endure more hardships, we can't forget about the lost childhood that was gone from us over the years. It's a harsh reality, but I will swear that all of our children will have the same healthy childhood that was given to any other child in the galaxy."

"Sammy..."

Reiko blushed at me as I made my point clear about setting my journey into the right direction, even if it meant by going into further regions to retrace my steps that I forgot. Still, even though our journey into going into the places we went to before we later met years later was on our to-do list, we still had to shut down Darbus and his cronies before it was too late. It was hell, but the time to stop those who demand the Master Race to come forth was about to come to an end soon enough, for the Destiny of Worlds was there to stay after all…

 **To be continued...**


	26. A Matter of Passion

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 26: A Matter of Passion**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dean was briefed about the situation of the third factory as he was standing in front of Shion's desk in her office. The time to go towards Maugrim was soon at hand as the time to nip Darbus' plans in the bud in the western part of the Ashizoka System would soon come into fruition. The presence of the soulless dolls with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin was more than enough to say the final word on putting Darbus in his place as he really had to go after all that happened so far. In Dean's perspective, he wanted to gut the arrogant aristocrat for his crimes as the smear campaign he orchestrated against me was the last straw that broke the camel's back. The six month exile I had with my family came to an end the moment I was fetched from Shiganshina as the time to thumb everyone's noses in Darbus' face would soon come to light at last.

"We got word that the location of the third factory here on Maugrim is located on Cordo Island, which is mainly in the northern part."

"Maugrim is mainly a warrior planet," said Dean. "It's also a place where the weather is more like Earendil."

"The planet's inhabitants are mainly Orcs, but according to some of them, they noticed suspicious activity popping up the moment they captured some of the townsfolk in one of the villages. One Orc family, the Kishtazi Clan, has issued a complaint about the activity that is located on Cordo Island in which the head of the family, Raukor, spotted a factory ship sporting the Toller seal on it. He even spotted some of the human populations that didn't match up to the Master Race's standards that were also caught there to do labor work to supply such evil there in that factory."

"And Darbus uses people who don't measure up to him as slaves and mules to add to his ongoing quest to bring the Hitlerian Code to fruition, isn't he?"

"We must shut down that last factory here in my part of the Ashizoka System or else we would end up seeing more of those soulless dolls that run amok either agreeing with Darbus or do his dirty work that causes problems for the rest of us. The Kishtazi Clan has already summoned their wolf riders for reconnaissance in which they're observing it every step of the way."

"And we'll do it… We all want Darbus to pay for what he's done and it'll be a slow process into chipping away at his status he built up over the last six months. He killed Ippei Mitani and he sent those soulless dolls to kill the obstetrician that Sam and Reiko visited for prenatal checkups. As for what he did to Sam by dragging his name in the mud, he's gonna pay dearly for running him and his family off from Alecrast just to add to his exuberance. As for this last factory here in this part of the Ashizoka System, it'll be another blow to Darbus' already shrinking respect and glory and that's a fact."

Dean made his point clear as he was preparing for the upcoming destruction of the third factory on Maugrim. His vendetta against Darbus and his cronies was just and out for blood as he wasn't about to let up anytime soon, for my reputation that got smeared was the final straw indeed…

* * *

In the middle of the night, Reiko and I were in our bed as we heard the sound of the door opening up. I was up at first as I heard the footsteps approaching the moment I spotted Kazuo staring at me with a flashlight in his hands. At that moment, Reiko woke up as she noticed several more members of the Medical Corps coming into our lodging rooms to get us towards the hospital area where they operated at. It was an invasion for us, but for the Medical Corps, it was an opportunity to test us out with what we were truly capable of in the moment of passion. We knew that this day would come as we didn't back out of it so far, for our abilities were the talk of everyone's lips the moment we left the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina nearly a month ago. Sooner or later, we would end up in the swing of things, but we had to deal with it, regardless of the matter at hand.

"It's two in the morning, Kazuo," I said as I yawned. "You could at least wait a few hours first before doing anything."

"You knew that this was coming, Sam," he said. "We all have to perform tests on you and Reiko just to see what makes you tick."

"The testing doesn't start until ten. Why do you want to start early?"

"Tomorrow, you and the rest of the crew of the _Kurokage_ are leaving for Maugrim, where the last factory of Darbus Toller's Master Race is being generated at. As for the testing, we must see results of the raw power that is vital on surpassing expectations."

"Don't you have clearance from Shion first for this?" asked Reiko.

"The Medical Corps has every reason to bypass this because of the fact that nothing that is testworthy can neither be overlooked or swept under the rug. Sooner or later, this knowledge of things into the unknown will be vital to help those in need in the future, so I suggest that you keep that in your brains."

"Are you sure about this?"

"We are, but we're running out of options and time here the moment that we hear more of Darbus' glory blaring through the airwaves. None of us will never submit to the nefarious Hitlerian Code that the prick wants to enact upon the galaxy. Our protocol into both testing and securing you two is vital to our future and the rest of the Ashizoka System, so I suggest that you get up, get cleaned, and get started… and _that_ is an order..."

Kazuo and his cohorts from the Medical Corps left our room as we noticed the door closing behind them. Still, we had to do as we were told as we got up out of our bed and were ready to focus on the tests that the Medical Corps were about to give us. Sooner or later, we would eventually have the effects of the raw power be monitored against our wishes It may haven't been our doing, but we had to comply with what was about to be thrown at us so far, for the time of testing would soon start earlier than normal.

"It's ironic that we have to deal with Kazuo at this time, but we have to comply to his demands," I said. "He may have tests done on us, but he should at least give us some privacy first."

"Sammy, we can't go against Uncle Kazuo's wishes, no matter what we try to do," said Reiko.

"I bet that those tests would turn out to be another one of Gabriel's _Casa Erotica_ pornos..."

"They're most likely to see what we do eventually, but the Medical Corps has a strict protocol that keeps these tests under wraps. I heard about how Uncle Kazuo keeps such scientific testing away from the public and he's no pushover, either."

"Reiko, it's hectic, but we have plenty of responsibilities to handle. As for our predicament, we have to abide to the Medic General of the Medical Corps in which we have to display everything that comes and goes in the bedroom."

"By the way, Sammy, we missed Valentine's Day..."

Reiko's words stunned me as I looked at the calendar on the wall. Even though I saw the day on display in the computer, the day was February 17th as it had been three days since the festival of love occurred and we were too busy with one another and other responsibilities. It was the worst form of embarrassment that dawned on us as I wanted to make my time with Reiko the turning point when it came to us being tested again by the Medical Corps. It was hell, but we had to deal with it, regardless of the matter at hand right now…

* * *

A few hours later, Gabriel was out of the holding cell as he was dressed up in Medical Corps garb. His binge watching of _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ was about to pay off as he was ready to take the plunge and see what me and Reiko do in the privacy of our room. He was itching to see the testing of us as he was most likely to be walking into the observation room that looked like an operating theater, but it was more like a honeymoon suite in a sterile environment. When he went downstairs into the area, he noticed a medical scanner as it was about to be used for the tests at hand. He also noticed some condoms, vibrating sex toys, and different tubes of lubricant on display as it was a feast for the eyes in the form of his best porno performance from the Elder Days. Just as he was about to look even further, he noticed Dunya coming into the area as she wasn't about to put up with his meddling anytime soon.

"You shouldn't be in here," she said.

"And miss all the fun? I don't think so," said Gabriel.

"Director Mitani has strict instructions to keep everyone out until the test subjects are placed in here, is that clear to you?"

"Lady, I got standards and I'm not gonna be wasting my time in lockdown twiddling my thumbs all day. I've been waiting to get a glimpse of Sam and Reiko in the bedroom so that the rise in sensual tension can be seen."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but this area is for those who are in the Medical Corps, is that understood, pretty boy?"

Gabriel left the area as he was no match for Dunya and her sharpness. He was itching to see me and Reiko ignite the passion within us as the factor of the Destiny of Worlds is put on the line. When he noticed Kazuo approaching, he was in the doghouse as he was about to be put back into lockdown after his meddling so far. When he was about to get away, he saw Dunya sprinting towards him as she cornered him towards a wall. He was in hot water this time. He should've never broken out in the first place, but he did anyway as he was dreading the presence of the two members of the Medical Corps in front of him.

"You never learn, do you, Gabriel?" said Kazuo.

"Can't I just get a peek at Sam and Reiko when they come in here?" he said as he was shaking.

"You were told once not to come in here and you disobeyed. You even went too far into dressing up in a Medical Corps uniform."

"Director Mitani," said a female voice over the intercom. "We are ready for the test subjects now."

"Looks like you got a reprieve this time." Gabriel sighs with relief as he was safe from harm for the time being. "You can go, but first, take off that uniform. You're not fit to wear that outfit that is worn with honor, not depravity."

Gabriel was out of the room as he walked towards the cafeteria and sat at a table. He was devastated that he didn't get a peek of the upcoming tests that Reiko and I were about to endure as he was no match for Kazuo and his sharpness. Just as he was about to order a cup of coffee, he noticed Yukiwa bustling into the cafeteria as he had his bags of books all over him while he sat down at another table. Gabriel never expected to see the High Elf come here as he had known him since his rebirth centuries ago, but his timing was bad. Both archangel and librarian were in the cafeteria as they were in a bit of a pickle of their situations, but their predicament would soon become a conversation that gave them some time to vent.

"You're at a bad time, Yukiwa," said Gabriel.

"It's been a while, G-man," he said. "What's with the Medical Corps getup?"

"I tried to get a peek of what Sam and Reiko would do during their tests, but I got booted out by Kazuo of all people."

"If you thought your predicament is bad, mine is worse. After I bought the latest rare _Supernatural_ book that results in a cliffhanger, I miss my ride back to Essos."

"What material did you get to permabind to your infinite collection of books?"

"I only picked up the ones I need to put in my shelf of _Supernatural_ goodies. I picked up _Our Little World, Plush, Just My Imagination,_ and _O Brother, Where Art Thou?_ so far right now. The latest one shows Sam stuck in the cage with Lucifer after he hears that the latter in his lockbox was giving him visions the whole time. As for the rest of the Darkness arc, I've been combing every single bookstore just to get a single copy to permabind them into hardback so they can stay in the library. I can't just stop there 'cause I'm a librarian and my duty is to collect a whole boatload of knowledge every step of the way"

"You're very hard at work these days… I bet that you keep most of the fans out of the Universal Library every time."

"They try to get the books that I permabound into hardback, but they won't get past security for that moment. In fact, everyone knows that the pet _Shinigami_ in charge refuses to lend anyone a book from the _Supernatural_ series because it was once abused during the Elder Days. In other words, he refuses to let anything slip by after what he witnessed back then..."

"In other words, Yashamaru literally _refuses_ to lend those books to anyone because of what Crowley pulled during the time of the Elder Days centuries ago. I don't blame him for keeping those books of Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra under wraps, but he can't guard them forever."

Both Gabriel and Yukiwa had nothing better to do but to sit in the cafeteria as they were both in their own predicaments that led them to the doghouse in the first place. Still, they had to deal with the doldrums of sheer boredom on the brain as they were no match for Kazuo and the rest of the Medical Corps. In the end, they would soon hear about what was happening between me and Reiko for scientific reasons, but they wouldn't get past the Medical Corps half-cocked anytime soon…

* * *

Reiko and I were in the playroom as we were busy tending to the twins, who were messy after their breakfast. The extra five hours of sleep got us to our potential as we had our hands full with our sons, who were most likely to be dirty from getting into their food. The mess of oatmeal and fruit covered their bibs and faces as we cleaned them up after what they had earlier. After they were cleaned, we removed their shirts and bibs as we gave them a diaper change due to the fact that they weren't fully toilet trained yet. By the time they were diapered and dressed, we saw the other children enter into the playroom as they were mainly curious about what's about to happen at the behest of the Medical Corps. They were curious, but Dirk was more wiser than the ones around him due to his experience about things that are off limits to the younger crowd.

"I heard from the Medical Corps that you and Reiko are gonna do it in the name of science, aren't you?" he said.

"It's only for testing purposes and for one day," said Reiko. "I know that this is uncomfortable to me and Sammy to be doing things to one another in front of the Medical Corps, but we don't have any other choice here."

"What are you two doing in front of the Medical Corps?" asked Carly out of curiosity.

"What we are doing isn't shown in front of those who are sensitive and the rest of you here aren't allowed to talk about the mature stuff," I said.

"What kind of mature stuff?" asked Gyatso.

"It's a matter of intimacy that is kept private between adults. It's a complicated thing to talk about, but it's best that you get this talk before you reach your adult years. The concept of this matter about this intimacy is mainly known between two adults anyway, but by the time you grow up into adulthood and marry someone, you'll know those mutual feelings the moment you delve into further territory."

"Well, I wanna be little forever," said Carly.

"No one can be little forever, fusspot. Besides, when you get to our age, you'll go straight towards puberty and eventually towards adulthood the moment you find someone that loves you for what you truly are."

"It's like when Dirk stares at Sachiko all the time, isn't it?" said Gyatso.

"Well, Sam blushes when he stares at Reiko in all her busty glory," he said.

"Children," said Reiko. "I know that you're very young to hear such talk, but it's best that you hear some of it anyway. It's uncomfortable for us to talk about this intimate matter, but the rest of it is when you are old enough."

"And we'll go through the annals of puberty, growth in boys' private parts and girls' boobs, and the woes of wet dreams and monthly menstruation. I looked it up in one of those Medical Corps health books while you guys got zapped into Gabriel's t.v. hell, but it's the truth in a nutshell."

Just as we were about to talk to the children about further health details of the sex education that was doled out to them, we saw Dunya entering into the playroom as she was ready to escort me and Reiko to the hospital area as planned. It was that time to have such experiments on us detailed as we were most likely to be seen by the rest of the Medical Corps on hand. This was the moment of truth as we had no other choice but to abide by the strict protocol that was enacted by what the Medical Corps stood by.

"Kazuo's expecting you two, so I suggest that you hire a sitter for those kids," said Dunya.

"Hey, I'm old enough to look out for myself and the rest of the kids here," said Dirk.

"Are you fit to change the diapers of those toddlers playing with their toys?"

"I'll take it from here," said Gadreel as he entered into the room while holding the artificial girl in his arms. "There's nothing to worry about, I assure you."

"That's good enough to hear," said Dunya. "As for the two test subjects, it's time to go. Kazuo's expecting us soon."

And so, we left the playroom as we followed Dunya out into the halls, where we were expected to be observed by Kazuo and the rest of the Medical Corps. By the time we were following Dunya, we noticed Gabriel and Yukiwa spotting us as they were most likely to be sneaking into the hospital area unnoticed just to see what makes us tick in the process. It was a daunting and crucial day, but everyone was eager to know what sets the raw power that I have off so far as the time to do these test was already starting…

* * *

Shion was in her office as she was looking into reports about the activity that had occurred in the form of bad news. The headlines about Darbus Toller and his rising glory continued to rise as his rockstar status was a force to be reckoned with. The reviews were mixed as there was a rising opposition towards the arrogant aristocrat that resonated with the Order of Letters and those who were getting fed up with him. The uprising of the opposition was on the march as it was also going to be a blow to the Master Race and the infamous Hitlerian Code that was feared by most of the indigenous populations throughout the Ashizoka System. By the time she was about to take a break, she heard the door open as she noticed a man with silver hair and green eyes emerging as he was dressed up in Chinese clothing. The appearance of the man made Shion suspicious as she noticed a tattoo of a black dragon on his right wrist.

"You picked the wrong time to mourn for your assailant who killed Tyrone Matheson," she said.

"C'mon, Shion, I'm here on strictly business since the bust in the Kingdom by the River," said the man as he was looking at his pocketwatch. "The Black Dragon Guild sure became a typical group of buffoons since the failed assassination attempts on Sam Winchester and Tyrone Matheson's brat because they have purposes that suit the righteous."

"I heard from Ginryu about the failed attempt on Sam when Colchuvar Grunwald took the arrow in his stead. I bet that Sawney Masbath paid from his work at the prison commissary while giving you leverage just to target them for no reason."

"Sawney Masbath may rot for all I care, but his swollen coffers that he left behind were more than enough to fund our cause into carrying out our hits carefully. Still, our assassins from my father, Tian Zhuqiao, are _not_ to be taken lightly because security here in this vast castle is very weaker than cat piss."

"What are you talking about?"

"You may not find my assassins here, but they heard about the upcoming sex tape in the making..."

"You son-of-a-bitch! If you even think about siccing your assassins on Sam and Reiko, I _will_ make you pay for this!"

"I'll see you again really soon, Shion… In the end, the Black Dragon Guild will not be dragged into the mud after the two failed attempts on our record. Sooner or later, the ones chosen by destiny will fall under the might of that human who strives to enact the Hitlerian Code, for it is the will of what is intended..."

The man in Chinese clothing left with an evil smirk on his face as Shion was furious the moment she tapped a button on her desk. She wanted to find assassin here in the Order's main headquarters immediately as the lives of me and Reiko were at stake so far. In a fleeting moment, she decided to go forth and stop the assassin as she was on her feet and out of her office the moment she sprinted towards the hospital wing. By the time she got there, she noticed Gabriel and Yukiwa cornering a suspicious person wearing Medical Corp garb, only to be subdued the moment his weapons were taken from him. Seeing Gabriel and Yukiwa there to stop the assassin was a sigh of relief as Shion was grateful that the two misfits were on hand into stopping another assassination attempt in the making.

"Okay, spill it," said Yukiwa. "I know who you are 'cause of your affiliation with the Black Dragon Guild."

"Zhukuo sent me into this joint to kill the two lovebirds," said the assassin. "He got great money coming from Masbath's bank accounts that were still open after he got thrown into prison."

"Your benefactor was just here not too long ago, so you're literally screwed," said Shion.

"My benefactor knows the risks the moment he gives the main leaders a warning. He's out the door anyway, but I'll soon die for my failure."

"The assassins from the Black Dragon Guild are _made_ to be expendable," said Gabriel. "It'll only be a matter of time before this noob we caught will kill himself by ingesting a cyanide pill for failing the mission that is given to him."

Without warning, the assassin collapsed onto the ground as he was foaming at the mouth. By the time Shion alerted the Medical Corps, the assassin was dead as his failure ended in his demise in the form of poison. Several members of the Medical gathered up the dead assassin in a body bag and stretcher as Shion, Gabriel, and Yukiwa saw them take it away. Even though an assassination attempt had been thwarted, the factor of the Black Dragon Guild was more than enough to add extra security to me and Reiko after that incident earlier, for this wasn't the end of Sawney Masbath's benefactors anytime soon.

"Talk about fail here," said Yukiwa as he saw a small pouch full of cyanide tablets.

"The assassins from the Black Dragon Guild take precautions when they fail to do their job into killing their target the moment they're caught," said Shion.

"And that ends the killing attempt on Sam and Reiko for now," said Gabriel. "Still, Sawney Masbath's bookies are still in the shadows, but we'll deal with their crap later."

"First and foremost, we have to deal with the factor of Darbus Toller and his group of cronies who rally behind him and his Master Race to take over the Ashizoka System by enacting the Hitlerian Code."

"Looks like the 'My dog has no nose' joke is off the bucket list for now… As for Sam and Reiko, they're gonna have to watch their backs when it comes to Darbus' crap and the other junk from the Black Dragon Guild."

"We can't just stall all the time because of what's been going on here," said Yukiwa. "Those guys that sent their assassin here to do away with Sam and Reiko are sneaky, but dangerous."

"The Black Dragon Guild is headed by Tian Zhuqiao, who is one of the worst gangsters that ever lived all over Drakonus. His operatives live by code when it comes to doing the job into killing someone who is deemed a threat. If the assassin fails in his or her attempt to kill the target in question, they resort to either getting killed or taking their own life with cyanide poison. They hide in the shadows, but luckily, you two spotted the one who failed in the nick of time or else we would lose hope in the Destiny of Worlds."

"And we're not letting that happen," said Gabriel. "Too much has happened already over the last six months or so and we're not gonna let that happen again. Everyone knows that Darbus Toller has gotta go and we're not gonna sit here with our thumbs up our asses all the live long. He's already made his mark on smearing Sam all over the place and we're not taking it anymore. In the end, I hope that Darbus fries for what he's done 'cause he's ruined my fun by badmouthing Sam all the live long and it's gone too far. That guy's bad news and his dream of bringing the Hitlerian Code is the icing on the cake of what would soon occur if we don't stop him."

It was a commitment that everyone stood by as the factor into stopping Darbus and his cronies was still on top of the list. Soon, the tide will turn in our favor as the time to return home was at hand the moment the last factory on Maugrim will be destroyed. It was a moment of optimism here as the time to welcome the Destiny of Worlds would soon be a reality in the long run…

* * *

Reiko and I were in the bathhouse area as we were cleaned and relaxing in the tub the moment we were brought in here by the Medical Corps. Both of us were about to endure the most core experiment that we were about to get ourselves into as we were most likely to be put through the ringer the moment we would be observed by the very people that were interested in us. We were not about to get out of our predicament very quietly as we spotted several members of the Medical Corps standing outside of the bathhouse unit. It was a very unsettling sight for us, but we had to deal with it, regardless of what we said or did.

"It's bizarre that the Medical Corps are going along with this thing, aren't they?" said Reiko as she was relaxing in the tub next to mine. "Great Uncle Kazuo may be the Medic General of the Medical Corps, but he has his reasons to look into our behavior within us."

"By the time we get out of this bathhouse all dried off and put into robes, we're not gonna have much privacy the moment we are put into that operating theater surrounded by observers," I said.

"Sammy, even though we will see prying eyes knowing of our sexual energy within us, we can't just get away from the Medical Corps due to their protocol."

"I've had worse with them the moment they stuck that catheter in between my legs, but the rest of my problems with the Medical Corps are not taken too lightly, either."

"You've gotten wiser, but a little too pigheaded, but you came through when it came to stopping the Elect nearly seven months back."

"You went up against a giant monster of biblical proportions, didn't you?"

"Sammy…, has your pillar increased or something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a look at what's in between your legs, Sammy."

I noticed Reiko pointing at my member between my legs as I was staring at it directly. The cocooning process made it grow an inch as it was something that came from one of those men's enlarging hormone ads, but it was a natural increase due to with what I had with all that raw power within me. The sight of my manhood would soon be the envy of everyone as I was considered the most powerful of all since I eliminated Esau back in Gale Canyon nearly seven months prior. As for Reiko, on the other hand, she was staring at me directly as she was wanting me all to herself after we got out of those tests. By the time we had the water drained from the tubs, we got out of there as we dried ourselves off and put on white robes the moment that the Medical Corps staff came in and took us out of the bathhouse area.

By the time we were led into the hospital area, Gabriel and Yukiwa were staring at us as we walked past them in which we were about to enter into the operating theater. It was a place where most of the Medical Corps were awaiting our arrival as we went straight inside where the scanner and common sex tools were there on display. It was like a film set for the adult film industry as we were there the moment we noticed several members of the Medical Corps placing wireless electrodes on our bodies in order to monitor our progress. By the time we saw our captors leave, we were alone, but we noticed the windows tinted into a mirror image as our reflections here were the only things we saw. The testing process was both embarrassing and crucial at the same time as we were most likely to be delving into all things naughty while being observed by those who had scientific purposes in mind.

"Are you ready to give us some insight on this test so far?" asked Kazuo over the intercom.

"It's a little embarrassing, but we'll do as we're told," I said.

"That's all the news I wanna hear from you. This test is crucial about the factor of the raw power that you possess and the reasons that you and Reiko are part of the Destiny of Worlds in the first place."

"It's a little complicated here, but we have no say in this matter right now…," said Reiko.

"We'll do this," I said. "Besides, if we're here as guinea pigs, then we'll _be_ the guinea pigs."

Both Reiko and I were seeing the plethora of condoms, lubricant, and sex toys that were on display as we had no other choice but to satisfy the scientific wing of the Medical Corps. We were on the set of an adult film instead of the operating theater as I was beginning to feel a simple urge into taking Reiko in front of the very observers that were watching above us. It was the moment of truth as I wanted to feel the softness of my wife's large breasts the moment I walked towards her and kissed her soft lips. The feel and touch I gave her began to make her become aroused as I took off her robe and began to stare at her nakedness. By the time I removed my own robe, I was the same, but I became a bit muscular due to my time in the mountains on Shiganshina six months prior as I was displaying my manhood for the observers from the outside.

The two of us were simply arousing ourselves in the name of science as we were unable to contain ourselves despite the fact that we missed out on Valentine's Day three days prior. I was touching at Reiko's soft breasts as she was wanting more of me. In my moment to make my move, I grabbed a condom from a box as I was preparing to take Reiko before this was over in hindsight. It was something that we were preparing as I noticed Reiko laying on the bed where the scanner was attached to it. The sight of her wanting me to take her made me feel aroused as I felt more inclined to have my way with her out in the open. With my member hardened, I unwrapped the condom and placed it on there as I was on top of her. With her legs spread, I entered inside as the both of us were whisked into the scanner. The two of us were alone as we were most likely to be overseen by the observers in charge from above.

The very urge of me on top of Reiko drove her wild with desire as I was giving her my all while in this cramped scanner that was the size of a Japanese hotel pod. At the same time, we were alone, but we were being monitored as it was all for scientific purposes at the behest of the Medical Corps. Still, I was bringing Reiko to such pleasure as I buried my face beneath her breasts. She was wanting more of me as her body quivered while enjoying the feel of my strong member. I felt her legs wrapping around me as I continued to give her more pleasure than normal. In this capsule of a scanner, the very aura of energy that was fueled by my raw power began to charge up as we were in the moment of one another that made us whole.

I noticed Reiko wanting a lot more of me as she felt the heat of me warming her entire body in this sterile room we were in. The aura of our sensual energy was building up as the readings of it were off the scale in which it stunned the observers from outside. I was all over Reiko as she felt my member coarsing deep inside of her with such prowess that I never felt in such a long time. It was as if I felt like the first time since our wedding night as I was feeling more insatiable than ever. I was giving Reiko all the pleasure that I brought with me as we had a very belated Valentine's Day that made us more content than ever. By the time we reached our climax, we let out a release as the aura overflowed throughout the scanner and gave us more meaning in our lovemaking. By the time we emerged out of the scanner, I withdrew from Reiko as I removed the spent condom from my member and placed it into a petri dish instead of the traditional wastebasket due to the testing reasons at the behest of the Medical Corps. When we got back on our robes, we noticed Kazuo bursting in with Dunya following him as they were floored with the results that came from the scanner.

"You made it out of there, but the results are beyond expectations," he said.

"I hope that we didn't damage the scanner," said Reiko.

"The aura of raw power surging all over is more than enough to be a much potent form of energy than we anticipated here," said Dunya.

"We've become like gods, but our testing has been adjourned," I said.

"Not so fast," said Kazuo. "Your test results have even reached not only to Shion, but the rest of the head honchos that are in their own parts of the Ashizoka System. This is the huge crescendo of raw power that can even nail Darbus and his ambitions to enact the infamous Hitlerian Code."

"And we won't allow it to happen here in this part of the galaxy. I won't sit by and shirk my duties again after what was seen everywhere, but I won't let Darbus get his way again. After what I heard when I was brought out of hiding, I can't let this slide due to the fact that the soulless dolls that hang around Darbus are a much constant threat that won't back down anytime soon."

My point was clear as I was most likely to be put under the ringer once again, but I had to remain optimistic of what I accomplished before my departure six months ago. I couldn't let myself get pulled asunder as the time to stop Darbus' plans from going into fruition was directly on the table so far. In the end, I had to pull my weight as the time to fulfill my part of being the Destiny of Worlds will soon be a reality in hindsight…

* * *

Dirk was on hand into reading a book to the twins as they were in their playpen in the playroom. With Carly and Gyatso in here listening about the story of a legend from the Ancient Days, they were very much occupied into listening to Dirk telling the story of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table in hindsight. Even though they heard of our naughty talk earlier, they were reminded by Gadreel about what would happen when they would reach adulthood as they were still children for the time being. The day was long, but the children were entertained by the story that Dirk read as they noticed the fresh snow falling from outside, for they were curious about everything in between. Even Gadreel and the small child in his arms were listening to Dirk's story as they were most likely to be hearing more of the legendary warrior from the story so far, for it was a broad move to keep their minds on something else other than the naughty talk that we told them earlier.

"I wonder what's taking them so long..." said Carly.

"Maybe they're going for lunch," said Gyatso.

"Hey, I'm almost done with reading this book here," said Dirk. "Besides, King Arthur and his knights aren't going anywhere just yet."

"That book has pictures in it, but the twins here can't read yet until they reach preschool."

"Sam told me that the twins have to start early, so I'm reading this book about King Arthur, which is very nifty."

"I wanna see the pictures in the book," said Carly. "I wanna know what King Arthur is doing right now..."

"King Arthur also wields a mighty sword that was pulled from a stone known as Excalibur," said Gadreel. "It was a sword that guided him to prominence the moment it was once forged by the Lady of the Lake."

"I bet that you like to read about heroes, don't you? As for the rest of the story, I wanna hear Dirk finish it."

Just as Dirk was about to show everyone more pictures from the book, he heard the door open as he saw me and Reiko enter while dressed up in traditional Westerian clothing. The two of us were there to check up on the twins and everyone else. When Carly ran towards us, she was more than glad to see us as she was more intrigued to see us like the rest of everyone, for we were most likely to be leaving into space soon. The stay here on Westeros would soon be a memory as we were most likely to be going towards Maugrim to shut down the third factory soon.

"I'm so glad that you're here," said Carly.

"Were you a good girl?" I asked.

"She was fine for a Cat Sidhe girl, but she can be a little impatient," said Gadreel.

"Is that so?" I stared at Carly as she began to feel a little embarrassed. "You have your good days, but you should also be patient as well. Besides, you have all that energy and knowledge that you can muster, even if you're bogged down to the ground and getting back up again."

"Are the twins alright?" asked Reiko.

"They're fine, but they really love to hear Dirk read," said Gyatso.

Just as so much more was about to be heard from Dirk and the children, I turned around and saw Dean enter into the playroom as he was most likely to be wanting me on the upcoming mission ahead. I sensed the look on his face to be a serious one as he was itching to go towards Maugrim like the rest of us. With the third factory in the balance, we were ready to shut it down as the time to strike was near at last.

"You're here early," I said.

"Shion wants us to get going," said Dean. "We're going to Maugrim to shut down that last factory of Darbus'. It's a very crucial thing 'cause we've come a long way on this crap."

"Are we leaving already?" asked Reiko.

"We're getting back on the _Kurokage_ first thing in the morning. As for Darbus' influence in Shion's part of the Ashizoka System, it'll be a thing of the past in which he'll be running with his tail between his legs. We already dismantled two factories, but the third one will surely fall down in shame the moment we show Darbus who's boss. We have so much at stake and we're not about to let that aristocrat get his way after what he did to you six months ago."

"I know all about it, Dean. As soon as we get to Maugrim, the better we stop that factory. It's the least we can do or now."

The mission to Maugrim was lingering as we all had to report to the _Kurokage_ immediately. As for our brief moment of testing, I couldn't get enough of Reiko as I noticed her to be well in tune with what was going on so far. Still, our brief escapades were recorded, but we had to go to the ship as the time to leave Westeros was at hand, for shutting down the factory on Maugrim was the most crucial of all…

* * *

Kazuo was in the testing lab of the hospital area as he was looking into the test results of mine and Reiko's brief interlude of pleasure. The readings that stemmed from it were more than enough to get the attention from those who were determined to put Darbus Toller out of commission soon enough. Just as he was about to go to lunch, he noticed Gabriel and Yukiwa staring at the results as they were blown away with such power that was recorded earlier, for it was the raw power that was vital to the galaxy of all things. They never expected to see me and Reiko displaying such power within one another as they had to bring in the details that varied so far, but they could never get past Kazuo and his stern demeanor anytime soon.

"You're looking into personal and classified information that is labeled to be confidential," he said as he stared at them. "You were told not to get into things that are restricted and you peek into them anyway."

"Hey, Sam and Reiko may be an item, but they're also on the short list of those who fear their presence into bringing the galaxy into a golden age," said Gabriel. "It's tough, but there's no way in hell that we're letting them out of our sight just yet."

"Sam and Reiko are slowly emerging into a renewed prominence after their ouster almost seven months back. Still, the factor of their enemies going after them is on high alert after what went on during the incident with the Elect."

"The Elect and Behemoth are peanuts compared to what's been going on so far," said Yukiwa. "Sam and Reiko are gonna have to watch their backs on what's been going on after what they went through with Darbus 'cause we can't just let them run around unprotected from danger. I also have a feeling that General Truax would make an appearance at the last factory on Maugrim in which he's gonna be pissed."

"Well, let him stay pissed because he'll meet a much fitting end the moment the factory is taken down. Darbus Toller and his cronies will pay for their crimes in which their actions have gone to the most deplorable extremes imaginable. As for the Hitlerian Code, we can't allow it to come to pass as the Destiny of Worlds is crucial to our advantage and sacrifice."

"And we're not into _Boogie Nights_ anytime soon," said Gabriel.

"So, this is it with the third factory about to be shut down, but I hope that we win this one," said Yukiwa. "There's way too much at stake already and we can't afford to lose this fight anytime soon."

The battle in the third factory was at hand as everyone was on board into nipping Darbus' activities here in the bud. As for what's been there so far, it was a crucial step for my return as the journey back to Alecrast would soon become a reality in the making with mixed results in mind…

 **To be continued...**


	27. The Third Factory

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 27: The Third Factory**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Fresh snow fell on the shore of the Zophra Plains on Maugrim as a patrol of Orcs were scanning the area. They were aware of the suspicious activity that came towards Cordo Island as they noticed the ships that bear the Toller crest on them arriving with new arrivals to either be imprisoned, forced into labor, or perhaps to be killed. With one Orc dressed up in winter garb, he was spotting the island with a pair of binoculars as he was suspicious of what went on over there in that factory over there. Riding on his wolf, he grabbed his horn as he blew the signal to his fellow men that were on patrol so far. When he noticed Darbus going towards his ship with his entourage, he even noticed General Truax and his son there as they were the most reviled of all on this planet.

"Look over there," he said as he bore a grudge against Darbus and his cronies. "The arrogant aristocrat is leaving back to Alecrast while the disgraced general and slimy son from the Westerian Army still hold sway in that deplorable prison on Cordo Island."

"It's a shame that his right-hand man's not with him right now," said an Orc as he was riding on a warg. "Word has it that he got thrown in prison, but his infamous x-eye's gone."

"Rodney Grellis is in prison, is he? He had it coming the moment he slaughtered his own family on Shiganshina just to obtain an unholy ocular object that a group of Terrans created from the Elder Days."

"And the ones who created it made an infernal mistake by putting it out into the open. This isn't the first time that the x-eye was used in which the ones who made it sicced the hitman who had it on a woman who found the Book of the Damned at that time. Sadly, she lost her life at the hands of the x-eye's creators, only to be reborn as the White Lady that we know today."

"Tauzer, there's another shipment of prisoners coming to the island," said another Orc.

"Darbus is losing his touch, but when that deplorable factory on Cordo Island is destroyed, we'll set free the prisoners and go after Truax and his son for running this dangerous operation. For far too long, the Terran general who was stripped from his rank in the Westerian Army has harrassed the indigenous population of every planet that he's been on and he'll end up paying the piper for aiding and abetting Darbus and his infernal plot to bring the Hitlerian Code to fruition."

"Then we'll take our wargs to the island to eliminate them."

"And risk getting killed? My father, Raukor, filed a complaint about this mess in which he demands us to observe, report, and go in for the kill. All the same, we have to adhere to Shion first, then get the go-ahead to head to the island to get rid of that factory there, is that clear? The Lioness of Westeros in on the prowl just like the rest of us when we got word of the miracles that happened on the planets of Stohess and Albarn, but Darbus' factories on Trost and Nedegratys have been obliterated to our advantage. Those destroyed factories may have upped the ante, but we still have to wait for instructions before going forth, for this factory on the island will see its last shipment. We never forget our battles and we never forget the glory we have. In the ways of our clan, we'll see Darbus writhing in fear and agony and the Destiny of Worlds emerge from the shadows."

Tauzer made his point as he continued to scan Cordo Island in order to make his move into destroying the factory that was put there. For nearly seven months, the Kishtazi Clan has gotten fed up with seeing the factory with infamous leanings as the sight of the soulless dolls that were made there were ready for shipment on every planet throughout the Ashizoka System. Little did everyone know was that a certain Crossroads demon was watching in the distance as she was wearing the same grey mini-dress and black boots while wearing the same pair of glasses on her face. It was Mara herself s she was on the prowl into observing what was going on so far in the past seven months. She had seen the misery of things that came and went in Darbus' factories as she wasn't about to back down in the time of crisis. The last factory on Maugrim was ready to be destroyed as the time to act was beginning to take shape as the time to do so was at hand. In due time, there will be a reckoning in the form of the Destiny of Worlds, for it will become a golden age for many years to come…

* * *

The _Kurokage_ was in space once again as it warped towards Maugrim as planned. With Dean at the helm, he was in charge of going towards that planet as he had a mission to fulfill. When he saw Maugrim on screen, he was ready to pounce as he wanted to destroy that factory that was down there. When he was about to get up from the captain's chair, he turned around and saw me enter on the bridge as I was seeing the image of Maugrim directly. The planet itself was mainly a place filled with Orcs as it was also the location that we needed to get to in order to destroy the third factory. We had a job to do as the time to assemble was at hand so far.

"So, this is Maugrim," said Dean as he stared at the planet on screen.

"That's where the third factory will be," I said.

"And we're ready to kick Darbus in the daddy pills for what he's done over the past seven months or so. He'll get it coming the moment we rain on his parade."

"And I'll go there to stop him like the rest of this crew..."

"No, you're not going on this mission, Sam. You can't just go in there and wing it with us 'cause of the fact that this place is big, but the runners of this place can kill you if you're not careful."

"I shirked my duties once and I won't shirk them again, Dean. Sooner or later, you would need me on the battlefield whether you like it or not."

"Fine then…," Dean briefly stares at me as he was concerned about having me involved in this mission to shut down the factory on Maugrim. "Still, you're putting your life at risk after the briefing I assembled in which I lead the way with Kevin and Irylla in tow. We're the better bet for now, but as for the extra backup down there, they're itching to tear the runners a new one after what they saw. We have only one shot there, so I suggest that you make it count one step at a time."

I was ready to tag along as I later noticed a newsreel appear on screen. It was the report of the third factory on Maugrim as it showed Darbus Toller touching down on his ship. He came out with an exuberant air as he was overseeing fresh prisoners coming here from other parts in the Ashizoka System. By the time we saw Kevin and Irylla enter on the bridge, they were in arctic clothing as they were ready to take the ship towards Maugrimian airspace and land near the third factory's location. We were looking forward to our mission at hand as the time to destroy the last factory here in Shion's part of the Ashizoka System was very vital to us indeed. The battle to put Darbus in his place was at full pace, but the time to stop him was still going as we were there to liberate the Ashizoka System from his dangerous plans that involved the Hitlerian Code. It was also a battle that we can't afford to lose as the clock was ticking in hindsight.

When I was still looking at the newsreel on screen, I noticed a familiar face being towed into the factory with the other prisoners as it was none other than Toula Melas who once saved Reiko's life at the time. I couldn't let her suffer from the wrath of the dangerous methods of Darbus and his Master Race calling the shots as the time to destroy the factory was good to go. We all had a stake in this fight as the battle to shut down Darbus' plans to take over the Ashizoka System was already at hand so far, for we couldn't let this future be ruled under his eugenic hand in the long run…

* * *

Castiel was in his quarters as he was dressed up in his combat garb while gathering up his sword and hip holster. By the time he was equipping himself, he was ready to go as he saw the scenery of space become different the moment the _Kurokage_ touched down on Maugrim directly. Just as he was about to join the rest of us on the mission to destroy the third factory, he noticed Yashamaru and Azeri entering as they were concerned about the mission at hand. The air of bad news was stagnant as there would soon be consequences looming in the distance if not careful. Even though the mission to destroy the third factory on Maugrim is at hand, there would soon be matters of doubt looming as there would soon be danger that would cause irreparable damage if not dealt with properly.

"You two came at a bad time," said Castiel.

"No, Castiel," said Azeri. "The consequences will come the moment General Truax secures the third factory in the form of emotional torture."

"It's about Sam, isn't it?"

"General Truax got the info about Sam and his family coming home to Alecrast long before the miracles that he and Reiko performed on Stohess and Albarn," said Yashamaru. "The man himself is known for his primal disdain over the indigenous in which he was stripped from his rank and service from the Westerian Army and linked up with Darbus Toller, who is a threat to all of us put together."

"Sam will succeed into destroying the third factory on Maugrim, even if he is forced to go to extremes."

"Sam will end up being goaded into renouncing his talents by General Truax," said Azeri. "We cannot allow him to advance to that madman, regardless of the mission at hand."

"If Sam renounces all of his talents, he will become a shell of himself in the form of a shroud with white hair. I won't let that happen to him ever again."

"There is still hope when that ever happens," said Yashmaru. "The Holy Grail of legend will bring him back from the brink, but it is hidden in the lower levels in the Kingdom by the River on Alecrast. In ancient times, this sacred chalice once brought King Arthur from the brink of despair in which he drank from it in order to save his kingdom from the hands of his inbred son, Mordred. The chalice itself became legend until it was discovered on Alecrast by Torune Mitani, who brought it to the Kingdom by the River for safe keeping. Even though it was found, there are those who want the Holy Grail in order to abuse its powers directly. That caused Torune to hide it into the lower levels of the Kingdom by the River's waterfall and even sealed its chamber with a powerful Elven seal that keep its thieves out. The only way to open it up and take the Grail can be fulfilled by a High Elf with a powerful constitution within him or her."

"There are hardly any Elves alive since the death of Ippei Mitani that can fulfill such a task."

"There is," said Azeri. "The High Elf, who is the consort of the Kingdom by the River's Domina will open up the chamber and take the Grail to Sam if he is on the brink of despair and misery."

"Shigeru Mitani..."

Castiel realized the factor of Shigeru's involvement in this cause to bring Darbus down as the High Elf that I once ran into was also about to be the only hope for my outcome. In a mixed reaction, there was hope in the form of the future as the time to stop the third factory was beginning and time was running short for this mission at hand. The mission to shut the third factory was crucial as it was also a warning to Darbus and his cronies that we weren't there to take no more of his empty threats and bullying of others, and that included his crimes that he got away with. In the long run, he was on board with putting Darbus and his supporters out of commission as the third factory on Maugrim was vital to cut off the influence of the Master Race one slow step at a time. Everyone in this battle was ready to shut down the final factory that churned out most of Darbus' artificial creations as it was also going to be a very crucial maneuver indeed…

* * *

I was dressed in my usual arctic clothing as I had my sword and gun on my person. When I was accompanying Dean and his team, we landed towards Maugrimian airspace as the _Kurokage_ perched on the shore of the mainland across from Cordo Island where the factory was located. I was ready to fulfill my last objective here in the western part of the Ashizoka System as the third factory was about to be destroyed once and for all. It was my reason to never shirk my duties and responsibilities again as the factor to destroy this deplorable place on Cordo Island was crucial into bringing Darbus and his cronies to their knees. By the time we were ready to go outside, we noticed a patrol of Orcs standing in front of us as they were expecting us here for a reason. It wasn't long until the patrol leader, Tauzer, appeared in front of us as he got off of his wolf and was eager to give us the details about the situation at hand.

"Shion must've had good fortune the moment she plucked the Father of Destiny out of hiding," he said. "Sounds to me that you're itching to kick General Truax in the balls, aren't you?"

"We're doing more than just kicking Truax in the daddy pills," said Dean. "We're making a statement against Darbus Toller and his cronies in which we're not taking his crap anymore."

"My patrol has been itching to go towards Cordo Island, which is sacred to my clan, but Darbus' second banana and his slimy son took charge of the factory that makes those infernal dolls to do their dirty work."

"The first and second factories have been destroyed," I said. "As soon as we go towards the last one here, we'll liberate this part of the Ashizoka System from the recesses of the upcoming Hitlerian Code soon enough."

"It's about time that the man who killed the decaying Esau near Gale Canyon on Alecrast has come to the fight."

"Not without backup," said Kevin as he was armed with his own weapons. "Sam may be going forth and back, but he can't go without a chaperon to protect him.."

"There's movement over there," said Irylla as she got out her binoculars. "What the hell are those people doing over there?" She spots a few artificial creations rounding up a group of prisoners as they were being led towards a furnace. "Those bastards..." She sees the furnace being activated as there was no hope of escape for the prisoners inside. "This is despicable to the extreme."

Without warning, I sensed the cries of people dying as I couldn't take it. The pained screams of despair caused me to nearly fall until I was caught by Dean, who was concerned about my mental state on this mission at hand. He couldn't risk losing me right now as he was about to keep me from tagging along on this mission to destroy the third factory on Cordo Island. Still, I couldn't let this brief setback get to me as I had to fulfill what I was setting out to do.

"I think it's time for you to get your ass back to the ship," said Dean.

"I'm fine," I said as I maintained my balance. "I know what General Truax is doing to the prisoners over there."

"We know," said Irylla. "His cronies are putting them to their deaths in a furnace. It's like back on Earth during the Elder Days again when the main progenitor of the Hitlerian Code enacted such deplorable execution methods like that."

"We're going there and we'll stop General Truax and his son before it's too late. We're not about to throw in the towel just to surrender to those soulless dolls in front of us. I won't let this happen again, I swear of it. After spending the last few months on Shiganshina in exile, I can't overlook this madness after what I saw so far. In the end, we must put an end to Darbus Toller's vision into enacting the Hitlerian Code to put his Master Race all over the entire Ashizoka System, for he'll see the errors of his ways and pay for his crimes."

"Spoken like a true member of the Order of Letters," said Tauzer as he was directing his fellow Orcs that were on their wargs. "Listen up, men! We have a factory to destroy at the approval of Shion Ashizoka. The three members of the Hunter Corps and the Lord of Destiny are here to destroy what was wrought by Darbus Toller and his toadie, General Truax, in which no soulless doll will live to tell the tale of their defeat. Are you with us in this fight?!"

The Orcs in the patrol agreed with Tauzer as they were ready to fight onwards against those who were cranking out the Master Race in droves. I stood in front of everyone as I used my raw power to create a pathway to the island by parting the ocean in order to get by. With quick wits, all of us crossed the pathway as we were finally on the shore of the island before the water covered it back up. We were facing off against some of the artificial creations that were standing in our way as we noticed Tauzer getting off from his wolf and fired his crossbow at them. With the rest of us firing our guns at them, we made our way towards the front entrance as we were most likely to be liberating the people that were caught there. I was in full control of my raw power as I saw several more of the artificial creations that were most likely to do the dirty work of their masters.

We were getting the upper hand until we noticed Virgil emerging from his hiding place as he was armed with a rocket launcher in his hands. I sensed that he was slipping as he was struggling to make sure that we don't go inside to save the prisoners that were held here. I also noticed him to be shaking as he was more of a coward than a toadie to his father due to the lack of self-control so far. By the time he fired a rocket at us, I used my raw power to shield everyone around me as it fizzled the moment it was about to hit us out in the open. Virgil was shaking a little bit more as he noticed me in full control of the raw power I had in me, for he wasn't about to throw in the towel in the time of surrender just yet.

"You think that you won? You're insane!" I heard him yell as he put down the rocket launcher.

"Your factory is about to be shut down, Virgil Truax!" yelled Tauzer. "My clan has been observing your deplorable activities for far too long in the past seven months! One of your cohorts is in prison right now, so I suggest that you quit stalling and surrender!"

"We are busy cultivating the Master Race while culling the pack of impurities here."

"Where's General Truax?!" yelled Dean.

"My father is in the generator area protecting the core of the factory. You'll never get to him because he's waiting for the one chosen by destiny to fall to his knees."

"Darbus' empire of facist cruelty and idolatry is slowly unraveling at the seams, Virgil," I said. "As of now, we're here to stop this operation and bring freedom to the galaxy!"

"You wouldn't dare! Very soon, there will be another wave of prisoners that will be meeting a fiery death in the furnace!"

It wasn't long until we saw another group of prisoners being escorted by two of the soulless dolls that were all over the factory. When I noticed Toula being hauled towards the furnace, I used my raw power at my fullest as I destroyed it before it was about to be used again. When the two soulless spotted us, I noticed Kevin and Irylla get out their guns and shoot them on sight as they fell to the ground. In that moment, we noticed the prisoners that were on their way to the furnace become released as they several Orcs from Tauzer's patrol free them from their bonds at last. Even though the worst was over, we had to make due with our situation as we were ready to release more of the prisoners that were held here in this deplorable factory.

"The worst is over for now," said Tauzer.

"Not quite," said Toula as she fished out a microtablet from her dress. "It's a godsend that you guys came here, but I have the blueprints to this jalopy in many ways than one."

"You did undercover work here since you were captured, weren't you?" I said.

"I had to be caught in order to do my work or else my cover would've been blown." Toula turns on the microtablet as images of blueprints to this factory showed up in front of us. "The main generator to this factory is at the top floor instead of the bottom. General Truax is also up there as well, but he's not going down without a fight." She looks at me as she was grateful that I was there in such a long time so far. "It's been a while, Sam. After bowing down to Darbus in the last seven months, it's about time that you came out of the foxhole and come back to where you need to be."

"And I will see it through till the end."

And so, we all followed Toula as she came along with us while the rest of the prisoners in her group were being escorted by the Orcs in Tauzer's patrol. We were ready to break through towards the rest of the factory as the time to shut it down was crucial to our cause in the making. We had to make this work as the clock was ticking to destroy this despicable place of horrors once and for all, for it was vital to our cause in hindsight…

* * *

General Truax spotted us on screen as he was furious at the fact that he was literally screwed after the transport of fresh prisoners earlier. He was out for blood as he spotted me on screen in which he viewed me as public nuisance number one. He heard news of me from Darbus as I was considered to be the one who ruined his vision during the mess with the Elect several months back. When he saw Virgil armed with a rocket launcher to fire at us, he was angry at him for doing so as he also saw the raw power on display averting the attack directly. He wasn't about to lose to me as he was at the top floor securing the generator to keep this factory up and running. He wasn't about to let me pass as he was itching to get rid of me for my meddling ways into bringing the galaxy to turn against Darbus and his dreams of enacting the Hitlerian Code. When he saw several of the artificial dolls come inside of the generator room he was in, they were willing to die for their commander and main master as they were no match for me and my influence.

"Damn that infernal cur!" he yelled. "He had no right to barge into this place just to destroy it!"

"No, he had no right," said the dolls in unison.

"If he thinks he can destroy this place like the ones on Trost and Nedegratys, he's sadly mistaken! I won't fail Darbus nor shut this place down after the faulty trouble we had! First, my idiot son loses the plans of the three factories, then Rodney stows away on that Hunter Corps ship and gets his eye removed and later thrown in prison, and now _this!_ Sam Winchester is a threat and he must be weeded out. His past self is known to be the proverbial screw-up in which he even had the gall to be in Lucifer's cage twice! Anyway, he'll be forced to make a decision to give up his talents and the whole galaxy will revere Darbus once again. It's a surefire plan that can work and the resistance will fall flat on its ass once we get done with what is against this visionary plan of the Toller Dynasty."

"Is that so?" said Mara as she appeared out of nowhere. "You know that you won't get the chance to shine once this factory is destroyed once and for all."

Truax had heard of many forms of demons as he wasn't afraid of the waifish girl in the ratty mini-dress and boots. He knew that she was a Crossroads demon as she wasn't there to raise havoc or chaos, but to see this factory fall under the might of righteousness. Still, the general who had his ranks stripped is now staring at Mara with the soulless dolls surrounding him as he was ready to kill her on sight. He didn't want her to interfere with his dirty work as he was willing to get rid of those who rallied by my side and that included Mara on the spot.

"You're one of those Crossroads demons, aren't you?" said Truax. "I know all about you and your kind in which you grant someone their wish, but with a catch in which they have to fork over their soul to Hell in return and the longest is for ten years while the shortest is for only one."

"I'm here to give you a warning," said Mara. "Your association with Darbus has made you blind the moment he met you in his thirst for power."

"No, my dear; it's _you_ that's blind."

"Yes, yes you are," said the people that surrounded Truax.

"And to top it off, you're fighting with the people who loathe your kind."

"They may both loathe my kind for all the mixed reasons, but they also have their purpose into stopping Darbus and his cronies so they can shut him down," said Mara. "No matter how many times Sam Winchester has been backed into a corner, there will be those who will force him to soldier on in his effort into bringing a golden age to the Ashizoka System."

"No, it is Darbus that will bring his Master Race into fruition all over the galaxy and no one will stand in his way."

"You may be Darbus' number two, but that sick bastard only looks out for himself and the soulless dolls into the Master Race's image. In the end, the plan will fail and nothing will stop the resistance into foiling it."

With that quip, Mara vanished without a trace as Truax was still stubborn in his fight to keep me at bay in this factory. Still, he was waiting for me to pounce as he wasn't about to lose to me anytime soon, for the clock was ticking in the favor of the righteous in hindsight…

* * *

We all burst into the main complex as we saw several of Darbus' creations coming towards us in droves. We weren't about to lose this battle yet as I led the charge into getting rid of some of our enemies that were standing in our way. By the time we made it into the main hall, we saw dozens more prisoners that were kept in cells as they were wanting to be set free after being put in such cramped spaces for far too long. When Tauzer noticed this moment of atrocious cruelty, he was ready to do harm to General Truax and his son for siding with Darbus and doing this so far as he wanted to make a statement against such evil.

"This is a travesty!" he yelled as his voice echoed the infrastructure. "These innocents don't deserve to be locked up like animals like this!"

"And we'll let them out of their pen of misery," I said as I used my raw power to open the doors.

In a split second, the prisoners were getting out of their cells as they were tasting freedom for the first time in a while. When Dean noticed some of them to be malnourished, anger flooded him as he wanted to beat Darbus and his cronies to a pulp after what he witnessed earlier. I also noticed that several of the soulless dolls approaching as they had guns in their hands that were poised to shoot on sight at any time. The artificial creations that Darbus churned up were tenacious into not letting us get through as they were ready to take us out on sight and that included the prisoners that were freed from their cramped cells.

"Room service!" I heard Dean yell as he drew out his gun.

"Stand down, enemies of Lord Darbus!" said the soulless dolls in unison. "You will return the prisoners to where they belong!"

"Not this time," said Toula. "You see, I let myself get caught 'cause I was ready to expose Darbus Toller's dirty little secret about his intentions into securing the Hitlerian Code to the indigenous populations of other planets. As for General Truax, he's literally screwed because I sent a message to the Order of Letters and their platoon of mixed soldier corps members are on their way to shut this place down once and for all."

"Greetings, Sam Winchester!" yelled Truax over the intercom as his voice blared all over the main hall. "You've come this far, but you'll never shut down this factory! Darbus has entrusted me to safeguard this place after the destructions of the other two on Trost and Nedegratys, but you've worn out your welcome!"

"Yes, yes you have!" said the soulless dolls in unison.

"You won't stop Darbus' vision this time because the Hitlerian Code will purify the Ashizoka of any form of 'impurities' that pass as human."

"We're not leaving, you crass son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Dean as he stood defiant. "Your benefactor did a lot of damage to everyone and that included the death of Ippei Mitani!"

"Ippei Mitani was nothing more than a liability that needed to be eliminated and that set off a chain reaction to jump start the factories that are all over the entire Ashizoka System, but nothing will ever stop the Master Race from coming straight towards fruition!"

In that moment, I rushed past everyone, both friend and foe, as I sprinted upstairs to other floors where I saw the most deplorable conditions that shook me to the core. The factory itself here on Maugrim had three floors as I was ready to make it to the last one where Truax was waiting for me. I saw numerous stasis pods that carried the various male and female dolls with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin all ready to be activated at any time to do the dirty work that Darbus and his cronies ask them to. The sight of them in their stasis pods began to unnerve me as I was itching to destroy the most despicable race of soulless dolls imaginable. With my raw power still active, I wasn't about to slow down anytime soon as I began to destroy the stasis pods that had the sleeping dolls tucked inside.

I was on the warpath against Darbus and his Master Race as the time to restore my reputation was more than enough to bring those who embraced the Hitlerian Code to their knees. The damage that I caused was simply a prelude of what was yet to come as I ran up to the last floor where the generator was located. I saw it to be a massive thing as I noticed Truax standing in front of me with a gun in his hand. He wasn't about to let go of his position and the factory altogether as he wasn't about to give up his task to support Darbus Toller and his Master Race. He was itching for a fight against me as he was ready to do his worst both mentally and physically towards me.

"I've been waiting for you, Sam Winchester!" he yelled as he was ready to shoot at me.

"You are going down for causing misery to the people that were put here in the first place," I said.

"If you think that you can shut this place down, then you're sadly mistaken! Lately, I received word that you would come here after the destructions of the two factories on Trost and Nedegratys, but in the end, Darbus will triumph and no one will stand in his way."

"We shall see about that..."

I was ready to face off against Truax until I noticed Castiel appearing out of nowhere to block me from stopping the general in his tracks. He wasn't about to let me stop my target as he feared the worst so far. From what I sensed was that he had concerns that were about to be heard as he wasn't about to let me succumb to the upcoming despair that he heard about earlier. In the end, I couldn't let him stop me from shutting down this factory and putting Truax in his place as it was a very crucial mission to stunt Darbus' influence from going even further.

"Get out of the way, Castiel," I said as I drew out my sword.

"Truax is setting you up to renounce your joy and talent," he said. "I'm here to make sure that you don't fall under the cracks."

"Look at what's around you," he said as he drew out a sword and began to slash at Castiel, who knew the sting very well. "You may try to stop me from pulling off Darbus' plans to bring the Hitlerian Code into fruition, but you'll never succeed."

"Your sword is forged from ethereal metal, which is the same material that is used to forge angel blades and bullets for the Colt and Totsuka's Ruger," he said as he winced in pain. "You delved into further territory just to forge that weapon in your hand, didn't you?"

"I hate to break it to you, but someone else told me to forge this sword to kill you. It's swell, but no one touches this factory and lives."

"'Someone else' told you to make the sword in your hands?"

"Yes, and it's not one of those pantywaist weaponmakers, either." Truax kicks Castiel in the ribs as he buckles to the floor. "It's someone else that's been calling me from his cage. You know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Lucifer… I might've known..." Pain began to engulf Castiel as he was suffering from the full brunt of his injuries. "You know that he's deceptive in his tricks. He even helped into creating the Father of Murder which bore the Mark that was once the Darkness back when Earth had plenty."

"Your time is up, Castiel." Truax stares at me as he had the most evil smile on his face. "Well, Sam, are you ready to renounce your joy and talents or do you want your friend to get bludgeoned down to his fluffy white wings?" I was stunned as I felt fear creeping over me. "Well, Sam?!" I hear his voice rising as he pulled his sword directly at Castiel, who was still reeling from his injuries. "Do you want your friend to die here?! Are you that close into abandoning him in his time of need?!"

I put away my gun and sheathed my sword as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I was about to make the worst decision imaginable as I used my raw power to the extreme. The blast protected me and Castiel from harm as it caused the generator to overload in which it was about to become one huge bomb. Truax was exuberant as he saw my appearance change into something far more different in which my hair turned into a snowy white, which was a symbol of sadness. By the time Dean showed up, he saw me to be a mess as he later spotted Truax clutching at his left arm in which part of it had been disintigrated from the blast. When Virgil appeared from the back, he came to gather his father up as he grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground causing it to fog up the generator room. By the time the smoke cleared, Dean noticed Castiel all injured as he even saw that I was in a much bigger danger as anticipated. Even though I turned the generator into a bomb, there's no telling when that it would go off as we had to get out immediately before it was too late.

"You must've triggered something there, Sam," I heard him tell me as he was helping me up to my feet. "You look like crap with the white hair look, but at least you put a dent into Darbus' plans so far."

"We have to get out of here," said Castiel as he was up on his feet. "We should also tell our Orc friends to do the same."

"I gave them the message earlier when we heard the alarm go off." Dean sees the alarm ticking to twenty seconds. "Anyway, it's time to blow this popsicle stand!"

Castiel grabbed mine and Dean's arms as he teleported us out of there and further away from the factory with most of the Orc platoon and our team seeing the explosion in the distance. With the third factory destroyed, the western part of the Ashizoka System was liberated as a breath of fresh air was lilting all over the place. As for my situation, I was a mess as I saw Yashamaru appear as his dire warning had been confirmed the moment I lost all my joy and talents just to save those who mattered the most. Even the rest of us were stunned to see me like this as I was more than just in bad shape. I was teetering on the edge of sadness as the time to save me from further misery was already beginning so far…

* * *

Shigeru woke up in the middle of the night as he had a dream that kept recurring on him so far. The sight of what happened earlier was more than enough to get up from his bed and go towards the balcony that showed the waterfall in front of it. When he noticed a figure appearing, he found it to be the appearance of his ancestor, Torune Mitani, who was known for his silver hair with blue eyes and black sclera, as the intimidating image was more than enough to bring him to terms about what was going on so far since Dean took off to search for me. The sight of Torune unnerved him as it was a sign of recovering something from the annals of the Mitani Clan's archives, for it was deemed necessary to a certain cause.

When he went back to bed, he noticed Futaba clutching at her baby bump as she was also concerned about the impact of Darbus' plans to enact the Hitlerian Code, which was a means of enslavement to the extreme. She was also awake as she became concerned about the strange omens that have occurred all over the Kingdom by the River. Ever since the ouster of her cousins, the Domina of this region had a feeling that there was something beyond the waterfalls and streams near the palace lingering in hindsight. The omen that occurred earlier was more than enough to get Shigeru to understand the terms of what was going on so far, for he also had to think about Futaba and the future princess in tow.

"You're worried about something again, aren't you?" she said as she was staring at Shigeru.

"Yeah…," he said. "It's that recurring dream about Torune again, but this time, he's standing in front of the waterfall near our room as if he's beckoning me to go there."

"Torune died thirteen hundred years ago. What makes you think that he's wanting you to go to where the waterfal is at?"

"For days now, all I hear from him is that I should look for the Holy Grail to save the one who put aside his joy and talents."

"Isn't that thing a relic?"

"I heard stories about that cup from Gramps in which he told me about Torune, who was considered to be the original intimidator due to his eyes, which are blue with black sclera. The guy was also the one who brought balance to the Order of Letters centuries ago, but he was also the one who noticed the Holy Grail here in this place to begin with. There were tales about him bringing the Holy Grail to a hidden chamber here in the Kingdom by the River in which no one has ever dared to enter and live to tell the tale. It was once said that there were those who wanted to abuse the powers of the Grail in which Torune had no other choice but to hide it in a chamber in this place's waterfall complete with an Elven seal that no other greedy thief will steal it from its pedestal. It was a smart move for Torune to seal it up, but no one has came across the falls to undo his magic in which it kept everyone, including angels and demons."

"Father told me about what was behind the falls, but all I heard was that only the door to Hell was located there. As for the legend of the Holy Grail, it's more than just the lore in general, but I hope that your dream and omen rings true till the bitter end. As for Darbus' machinations, the higher-ups of the Order of Letters noticed that the influence in the western part of the Ashizoka is no more. All we have to worry about is to have his followers get pegged one by one for what he did to Ippei."

"And I'll kick that bastard in the balls for doing away with Gramps, along with smearing Sam's reputation around like he stepped in dog poop and smeared it around. In the end, we're not letting this crap slide 'cause stopping Darbus is the top priority so far."

Shigeru made his point clear as the time to get rid of Darbus and his influence was still running in full swing. When he got up again, he saw an image of me appear as this omen was something that could never be ignored. The image of me with white hair unnerved him as it was one filled with so much despair to the extreme, but it couldn't be ignored after all.

"Sam..." he said as he saw the image of me disappear without a trace.

 **To be continued...**


	28. The White Shroud

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 28: The White Shroud**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dean was on pins and needles as he was concerned about my health. The fact of me relinquishing my talents and joy to save Castiel and destroy the factory was more than enough to keep him on edge as he was worried to the extreme. When he was about to go towards the infirmary wing of Kishtazi Keep, he noticed Yashamaru approaching as he was also concerned about my health as well. The sudden appearance of the White Shroud was a sign of hopelessness as the light withn me was fading away fast.

"There's no hope for him, is there?" said Dean.

"I did what I could to keep him alive, but all I saw was a frail shell of himself," said Yashamaru.

"Well, don't try to sugarcoat it."

"His relinquishing of his talents and joy caused him to gradually lose the light within him after he used all that raw power to turn the factory generator into a bomb that blew it up. After what has happened, there is one hope left in the form of a relic that was written into memory."

"What hope? Sam's on the brink of death and you say that there is hope in some relic?"

"There is the Holy Grail that came to Alecrast and was discovered by Torune Mitani many centuries ago. Back then, he feared the presence of those who tended to abuse the Grail's power in which he sealed it in a chamber with a powerful Elven magic that kept most thieves out."

"Where did he put it at?"

"The chamber of the Grail is in the waterfall near the palace where the Kingdom by the River is. It's also a place where most people refuse to go there due to his powerful presence."

"Then we won't salt and burn his remains after all… As for Sam…, if he dies, then Darbus wins and that son-of-a-bitch will be encroaching on all of our lives put together if we don't pull through to save my little brother."

Dean walked towards the room where I was resting in as he couldn't bear to see me in such a shocking state. Still, he wasn't about to let me fall under the cracks yet as he believed in hope that was about to spring through in the end. By the time he got to his room, he noticed Magda with the girls as she was putting them down for a nap. Even though he was with his own family, he wasn't about to leave me on the back burner for far too long as my life was hanging by a thread.

"So, is he gonna be okay?" asked Magda.

"He's been like this ever since he turned the factory generator into a bomb to blow it up," said Dean.

"When I went in to check up on Sam, I noticed Reiko in there and she hasn't left the room."

"She's very concerned about him just like the rest of us. As for the good part, our hosts brought a report to Shion in which the influence of Darbus is out of the picture for now."

"All we have to worry about is the rest of the Ashizoka System being put through the ringer after what went on in the past seven months."

"The sooner we get back home, the better we wring Darbus' neck for his crimes. As for Sam, we all want him to live, but the faint glimmer of hope is still not out yet."

Dean's concern for me was more than enough to not give up the hope he had into putting a stop to Darbus' plans. In the end, it would soon come to light as my fate was hanging by a thread the moment I was trapped in my own shell...

* * *

Shigeru was outside in the courtyard as he was dressed up in his winter clothes while getting ready to go on his private quest. The omens of me in a shocking state raised plenty of red flags indeed as the time to unseal Torune's chamber to bring forth the Holy Grail was crucial to reach me before I faded away for good. Just as he was about to venture off to where he needed to go, he turned around and saw a familiar nuisance standing in the snow as he was most likely to be goading him to abandon his crusade for the Holy Grail altogether. As usual, Shigeru ignored him as he didn't have time to play around with such trivial matters in the least.

"So, you're going off on a trip, aren't you?" he said.

"You're not going with me, Lucifer," said Shigeru. "Besides, Sam's life is at stake and the omens coming from Torune are more than enough to unseal his chamber to get out the Holy Grail."

"Hey, I got first dibs on that Stanley Cup to drink out of, not Sam, _comprende_? In the long run, everyone knows that I was wanting to get the Holy Grail more than anyone, not the monkeys in the crowd."

"You don't get shit! Besides, I heard about your deceit from Gramps and his friends the moment you helped into creating the Father of Murder and sending Sam's past self mixed messages in the form of your Dad. As for Torune, he _wasn't_ fooled by _you_ because he saw you what you truly were in the form of the first King of Hell before you got caged."

"Torune, Schmorune! He had his chance to get with me until he blew it when he put that cup in a chamber so that no one will get it, not even _you_. And for the rest of the way, I'm winging it and you won't stop me!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not about to be stopped in my quest for the Holy Grail 'cause this mission is something that I have to fulfill in order to save Sam."

Lucifer disappeared as Shigeru was making his point clearer in which his quest to bring the Holy Grail to me was more than enough to get him motivated. In hindsight, his mission was crucial as he was ready to carry on such a task like that. He was motivated in such a quest like this as he wasn't about to be Lucifer's plaything or let me to suffer from more despair. In the end, he had his reasons to respond to the omen he saw as the time to rescue me from the brink was already beginning as we speak…

* * *

Kevin stayed in the Kishtazi Clan's infirmary wing as he was concerned about my condition after the destruction of the third factory. It had been two days since our victory as he entered into my room in which he saw Reiko sitting by my bedside. The sight of me worried him as he was wondering if I was about to regain consciousness soon, but all I became was a sad shell of myself since I destroyed the third factory and saved Castiel's life in the process. Still, the factor of my life hanging by a thread was more than enough for all of us to pray for me as I was the most vital in my role in the Destiny of Worlds. The sight of my frail frame became depressing as Kevin vowed to pray for a miracle to save me, for I wasn't about to last much longer after my battle with General Truax two days prior.

"So, how's he doing?" he asked.

"He's been like this since he gave up all his joy and talents to destroy the factory," said Reiko.

"I just wished that Dean would talk him out of it, but he went with it anyway."

"Sammy..." Tears streamed down Reiko's cheeks as she was holding my hand tightly. "Please, don't let the Terran God take you yet..."

"It can't end like this..." Kevin was worried to the extreme as he didn't want me to fade away so easily. "We can't lose you, Sam. We can't bow down to Darbus' whim forever while you were forced to relinquish the good qualities you once possessed. I know that you can't fall into the fray forever because we need you on this… If you buy the farm, then Darbus wins. We can't let that happen to us, not this time because we all need you to be there for us..."

"Sammy, please don't leave us like this..."

The sight of me was more than enough to bring anyone to tears as Reiko didn't leave my side. She was concerned for my health along with Kevin as they stood by my bedside vigil. The sight of me was in shambles as I was nothing but a useless shell of myself after saving Castiel's life and destroying the third factory two days ago. Still I closed my eyes as I began to dream of an uncertain future that would unnerve me for many years to come…

* * *

The sound of a train whooshed through as I found myself in a subway system all dressed in a nightgown and navy robe with patches all over. I was a wreck as I felt the shock of my whitened hair fly in my face the moment I was up on my feet. When I noticed a man dressed in neon colors, he found me to be without anything as he fished out his wallet and got out a hundred dollar bill to give to me. When I saw him leave with another man while catching the train, I simply stared at the scenery of the nightmare I was in as I saw a newspaper flying in my face. By the time I caught in my hands, I looked at the front page as I saw the words, " _The New York Times_ " in bold calligraphic letters as I noticed a picture of what in called the White House from the time of the Elder Days. When I looked at the date, I noticed the year, 2016, printed on the left as I wasn't in my timeline. Wherever I was, I was struggling to get by as I was none other than a homeless vagrant scraping for scraps just to get by in such times like this.

By the time I walked upstairs to the surface, I saw the bright lights all over the city as the plethora of broadway plays and musicals blended in with the advertisements that flashed on the Empire State Building. I even noticed the fresh snow falling from the sky as the temperature outside was below freezing. I shivered with the chill of the weather as I walked towards a diner as I sat down and warmed up right away. The place itself was something of an establishment as I still had the hundred dollar bill in my hand. My stomach growled as I was given a menu by a waitress who smelled like cigarettes and cheap perfume. Her attitude towards me was terrible as she didn't want any other vagrants like me to be crawling in this diner in the first place.

"You smell like piss," she said to me as she was itching to have me thrown out on the spot on a wintry night like this. "Well, are you gonna order up or do I have to show you the door like any other homeless idiot on the street?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee and a cinnamon roll," I said.

"Cinnamon rolls are for breakfast. As for the coffee, it's open all day."

"I'll pay the bill with what money I have." I show the waitress the hundred dollar bill in my hand.

"We don't take Ben Franklins here. We can deal with a couple of Hamiltons and Jacksons on hand."

"But this is all I have… Why can't you take it?"

"You got a problem with me, you dumb shit?!" The waitress was getting testy as she was ready to throw me out on the spot without my usual coffee. "Get the hell out of here before I call the manager to hurl you in front of Jay-Z's limo! As for that chump change in your hand, you can go to Walmart and get yourself some snacks with that dough!"

I got up from my table as I left the diner the moment two people from the Elder Days walked in to get their meal. Once again, I was out in the snow as I was left in the clothes I had on me. The slippers on my feet were wearing thin as I wanted to go to another place warm. I was trapped in the past as I walked towards a department store that sold fancy brands for less. When I bolted towards the men's shoe section, I saw a pair of boots that caught my eye as they were on sale for nearly forty dollars. I walked over there as I grabbed them and tried them on in which they were my size after all. By the time I took them off and put them back into their box, I walked over to the cash register and paid for them as I got some change back afterwards. It wasn't long until I put on the boots after walking out of the department store as I had no trouble at all walking all over the snowy city.

By the time I was ready to go to the subway, I sat down in front of a deli as my stomach growled due to the hunger I had. When I spotted a limousine driving towards the deli, I saw a heavy-set black man dressed up in fancy clothes get out as he looked at me with such concern. As a rich man, he gave me five hundred dollars as he placed it in my hand so I wouldn't go hungry for a while. When I saw him go back into the limousine, he rolled down the window as he was ready to tell me something very important, for he was someone who mainly paid his taxes like the rest of the people in this city.

"You get out of the cold, you hear me?" he said. "God works in mysterious ways sometimes, but leaving the homeless out isn't part of His plan."

By the time I saw him roll up his window and take off in the limo, I was alone again as I shoved the money into my robe pocket and went straight towards the same diner with the rude waitress. When I delved into my pocket, I got out some of the change from buying the boots as I was ready to order something to eat. When I noticed a different waitress appear, she was much kinder as she was also patient for tolerating me in the first place.

"Hey, are you ready for your order?" she asked me.

"I'll have a steak with salad, plus the mushroom swiss burger and a glass of water."

"The water is free, but all what you're ordering is right on the money for the amount in your hand," said the waitress. "If you want, you can order some fish and chips with what you got so you have it made."

I watched the waitress take my menu as I waited patiently for my food. For a few minutes, I waited until I had it brought to me just to eat. I quelled the hunger as I started on the steak and salad first. I was so hungry as I felt a hint of satisfaction that kept me from going off the deep end for now. When I finished with the first course, I started on the burger as I wasn't slowing down for one second. By the time I ate the fish the last, I was full as I saw the bill that came up to the amount I was about to give to the waitress. When I placed the money on the table, complete with the tip, I left the diner again as I was full from my meal. When I was about to make my next move in the snowy city, I stopped as I heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Turning around, I saw a familiar nuisance that I thought I could never see again as he was ready to shoot at me at any time. It was Soulless Sam as he was itching to peg me off the moment he caught up to me.

"Howdy, Sammy," he said to me. "It's been a while."

I didn't say a word as I felt fear creeping up on me.

"You're in the past, but you're trapped in your own head and that means…," I see him getting ready to pull the trigger as he smirked with such a malevolent exuberance. "...You're jello, pal!"

"Just stay the hell away from me…," I said breathlessly as I was itching to get out of the way.

I saw Soulless Sam coming towards me as he struck me in the jaw the moment I fell onto the snowy sidewalk. He was itching to kill me as he wasn't about to be shafted anytime soon. I was powerless to flee as I saw Soulless Sam getting reasy to shoot me at any time. In a brief moment, I saw a sign on the wall as it said the words, "Come to the theater," in bold green letters. I took my chance as I had a glimmer of hope guiding me to wherever the subliminal sign told me to get to.

"You're not going anywhere, Sam!" I heard Soulless Sam yelling as he was ready to fire at close range. "You're _mine_ and you'll never get rid of me that easily!"

I ran without hesitation as I heard gunshots firing at random objects. I was sprinting for my life as I ran towards a broadway theater and purchased a random ticket for half price. When I went inside of the theater, I saw the curtain pull open as it revealed a living room with a ghostly sheet flying in the air with the help of fishing line and a stick. I noticed a woman dressed in a school uniform as she was scared out of her mind until two men arrived to save the day and stopped the flying sheet when it fell to the floor.

"You saved me," I heard her say.

"Don't mind us," said one of the actors. "We're just doing our job in saving people, hunting things, and the family business."

I saw the actors leave the stage as I noticed another scene being built in the form of Winchester Castle in Kanto Village. It wasn't long until I noticed one of the actors from earlier dressed up in my usual clothes before I left for Shiganshina. The setting of this play was something different as I also noticed the same actress from earlier dressed up like Reiko with her Elven ears. Both of them were acting out a part of something out of the ordinary as they were mainly part of the play itself.

"It's strange that we're about to marry, Sammy," said the actress. "In the end, we have each other in which it's vague to understand."

"It's the same way for me," said the actor. "It's as if I was drawn to you somehow..."

"Sammy…, you're blushing..."

 _BAM! BAM!_

Shots rang out as everyone was scared in the theater the moment they feared for their lives. When I saw Soulless Sam standing in front of the main doors, he was itching to kill me until I noticed a hand grab my arm and ready to take me out of the terror in this place. When I saw the person next to me, he was a familiar man with dark blue hair and hazel eyes as he was dressed in Elven garb and weapons complete with a strand of beads that dangled. He was someone who died a long time ago as he was ready to take me out of this place of horror before anything else happened.

"Come with me if you want to live," he said. "I just had to say that line."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You may not know _me_ , but I know _you_ , Sam. You don't have much time left, so bear with me if you plan on living out your golden years."

"You're Shizuo Mitani, aren't you?"

"Damn right, but I was a virile one with fourteen kids in tow. Still, Dad told me to get your ass to the old cathedral, so I suggest that you be careful when you go against your soulless counterpart."

"Is it Soulless Sam?"

"He's trying to do away with the rest of your psyche the moment you renounced your talents and joys to save your friends and destroy that factory. All you need to do is hope that Shigeru finds the Holy Grail in time."

Several more shots were being fired as Soulless Sam was closing in on me while gunning down a few patrons in his way. By the time I followed Shizuo out the door by using the emergency exit, we were home free as we saw the cathedral in front of us. When we made it to the front doors, we entered inside as we saw a glowing cross on the wall when it hung above the altar and pew. We were safe for now as we were waiting for Shigeru to get to the Holy Grail before it was too late. For now, I was protected as I was also scared for my life in a long time, but I also had a feeling that it would never last forever. Even if I was still the White Shroud, I was alone in this cathedral, but not without Shizuo as he stood firm to make sure that I didn't crack under the surface.

"The place is drafty, but it's better than what you crawled into," I heard Shizuo say.

"I hope that Soulless Sam doesn't come here…," I said as I shivered.

* * *

Shigeru was walking towards the dock in front of the waterfall as he noticed it to be both frigid and watery at the same time. When he leaped beyond the waterfall, he landed onto a pathway as it led to a set of doors that could lead to the prize he sought. It was bizarre that the doors were painted with the same Elven seal that Torune placed on as it boggled Shigeru until he saw light permeating from the one in the middle. When he went towards it, he felt the cold air coming out of there as he touched the door, only to see the seal being undone for the first time since Torune put it there centuries before. When he saw the door opening up, he saw a room that was filled with warmth instead of the chill that came from it earlier. He saw the springtime permeating everywhere as he noticed flowers blooming and grass growing. It was a work of nature as Shigeru never seen anything like it before.

When he saw a pathway of stones in front of him, he walked on them as he was following the trail that was leading to the Holy Grail in question. By the time he saw it sitting on a pedestal on top of stones, he was ready to take it until he heard a booming voice above the chamber. His quest is at an end for now as he was ready to take it to me before it was too late.

"You have come to take the grail, Shigeru Mitani," it said.

"I need it to save a friend of mine," he said.

"You came a long way to be part of a bigger destiny in mind, for you must save the one who has forsaken his joys and talents the moment he saved his friends."

"And I will do it, but Sam's far away."

Shigeru walked towards the Grail as he picked it up carefully. The shining goblet was a very powerful one as he went towards a fountain and filled it up with water to take to me. He was ready to set me straight until he saw Lucifer standing in front of him again. This time, he wasn't about to disappear anytime soon as he wasn't about to let Shigeru leave with the Grail in his hand.

"So, this is the holy cup that got hidden away after all those centuries," he said.

"I said to you again, you're _not_ taking the Grail!" yelled Shigeru.

"Say what you want, but I've got dibs on that cup since I made Adam and Eve chow down on Dad's apples. In the end, the Grail belongs to me, not some king who strides along the countryside while his servant bangs two coconut halves right behind him."

In that moment, Lucifer was ready to do his primal worst as he was ready to snap Shigeru's neck and take the Grail for himself. Just as he was about to do so, he saw the ghost of Torune appear as he stood in front of Shigeru while protecting him from further harm. Lucifer was afraid of the legendary High Elf as his spirit shook his dark angelic core. Even though he was scared of Torune, he wasn't about to back down just yet as he was ready to steal the Grail from Shigeru's hands.

"I want that cup!" he yelled. "Everyone knows that the Grail was mine to begin with, not Dad's or that king's!"

"Your powers as an imprint are useless here, Lucifer," said Torune. "You will go no further."

"You pulled that one on me when you banished me to become what I am today, you and that _Arrancar_ with the potty-mouth."

"You're powerless, Lucifer. You've been a leach to my family and others since your days in and out of your cage. You will go no further, for I will send you back to your cage for the rest of your days."

"You'll regret this Torune Mitani!"

In that moment, Lucifer was being shoved back into his cage as he wasn't there to bother anyone ever again for now. As for Shigeru's predicament, he was staring at Torune as he was wanting him to take the Grail to me immediately. It was something that was tasked to him as he didn't want to let anyone down so far, for time was running out.

"It's time for you to go to Maugrim," said Torune.

"But it takes a portal and spaceship to get there," said Shigeru.

"Your mother, Pomelia, was the daughter of an angel and an Elf. You have her powers to get there in order to reach Sam, for his light is about to go out soon."

"And I'll do it. I owe this to him since he helped stop the Elect back in Gale Canyon seven months back. In the end, there's no way in hell that we're bowing down to kiss Darbus' ass after what he did to Gramps. I won't let this hope fade away 'cause it's all we got for now."

Shigeru held the Grail as he was ready to fulfill his duty to bring it to me as planned. Still, he had to hurry before my light went out as he noticed the leaves on the trees slowly withering. It was a sign of dread as he had to get to Maugrim immediately, for he wasn't about to lose me just yet…

* * *

I was safe with Shizuo in the cathedral as we saw the light of the cross beginning to fade. It was a sign of dread for me as my light was about to go out. Even though I was out of Soulless Sam's radar, I wasn't out of the woods just yet as I felt the fear of uncertainty creeping up on me. In other words, my internal alarm had every right to go off as I was staring at the doors that were closed earlier, for I feared the worst coming from Soulless Sam imaginable.

"It's hell outside, but it's better than sleeping in the subway," said Shizuo as he sat down in one of the cloisters. "Still, you have your reasons to wake up, but your soulless doppleganger won't allow it, not even once."

"If this place is the past, then why are you here to exist?" I asked.

"This place is part of your imagination that dwells on the sadness you endured over the years, that's what Dad told me."

"But there's no joy left in me since I sacrificed all I had to save Castiel and the others."

"Sam, you can't just let yourself dwell in the cold sadness you built up over the years. It's unclean and unhealthy for you to do so. As for Soulless Sam, he's a part of you that had been summoned by the same imprint that taunted Dad during his mission to New Capua on Claudius. Lucifer himself is known to cause panic to his victims and that included causing the biblical events that occurred long before we were born. He made Adam and Eve eat the fruit of knowledge and he even seduced Abel to believe that it was God Himself that he heard. In the end, that notion forced Cain to do away with his brother and bear the Darkness' prison as a result of it. When the Winchesters of old finally died off, the Terrans of Earth departed with their plant seeds, livestock, and scattered knowledge in which they entered all over the Ashizoka System. Little did all of us know was that Lucifer's influence wasn't about to fade away just yet, but he was destroyed at the hands of my ancestor, Torune Mitani, who showed no fear with the help of the _Arrancar_ , Nimi. He may have been gone, but his imprint lingered on to torment his victims and that included both my father and my son. I also know that he even influenced General Truax to cause you to lose all your talents and joy within you in which you turned that power into use by making the generator into a bomb in that factory."

"General Truax was gonna kill Castiel with that sword of his. I couldn't let him do it or else he would've been lost to me."

"Sam, you may have many times to save people you care about, but you should also save yourself from the brink of despair. In the end, hope collides with the faith you have in both yourself and others because of what is in your heart. And another-"

 _BAM!_

The doors were busted open as we saw Soulless Sam standing at the entrance. He was ready to fire at me as I was scared to death of the one who was a part of me. I was stunned as I felt the same fear creeping up on me in which I stared at Soulless Sam without moving an inch. Even Shizuo noticed him as he drew out his sword in defense. He was aware of the deadly id of mine coming here to finish me off as he wasn't about to slow down in his search to do so. Like a snake getting ready to devour its prey, my evil id was ready to pull the trigger and shoot at me as the time to do so was about to commence in this old cathedral.

"So, you're holding out on me, aren't you, Sammy?" I heard Soulless Sam as he had his gun pointed at me. "I told you time and time again that I'm a part of you and you refused to listen to me. Still, you're not wriggling out of this anytime soon because your joy, sensitivity, and kind energy will be a thing of the past 'cause you're nothing but yesterday's news, last year's model, and a lost cause."

"He's _not_ a lost cause," said Shizuo. "He's a hero and he is willing to put the lives of his friends and family first before his own. In the end, he'll see through to what is called the Destiny of Worlds and he'll be willing to do so."

"Everyone knows that his life is in shambles because of the fact that he was often the kicking dog of Sylvanus during his years on Gehenna. As for what he accomplished, it's a sad waste because he'll be dead and gone and I'll live on within him the moment he wakes up from his vegetative state."

"You planned this, didn't you?" Shizuo leaps towards Soulless Sam as he was quick to knock the gun out of his hand while cutting his face. "You were either trying to kill Sam or betting on him to kill himself. In the end, you'll lose."

"Wrong; in the end, I'll win and no one will stop me. Still, everyone knows that I'm the much preferred model instead of the broken down car in front of me." Soulless Sam kicks the gun in front of me. "Just look at him! He's a mess that came out of some stinky dumpster and we all know what most people do to the homeless when it comes to bum fights and beatdowns." He stares at me as he was smirking evilly. "Well, Sammy, are you ready to bid a farewell yet 'cause I wanna see you kill yourself more than anything."

"You want back in the spotlight since you came into your own during the Elder Days, aren't you? Still..." Shizuo uses his sword to slash Soulless Sam even further as he saw him bleeding from his wounds. "I hate to break it to you, but hope will return to him in the form of my son, Shigeru, who will bring the Holy Grail to Sam in the nick of time."

"You'll fail miserably 'cause Sam will not have much hope left after he offs himself and I'll be top dog forever." Soulless Sam stares at me as he is cackling painfully. "Well, aren't you gonna bring out the party favors? Everyone knows that you're just a pile of dust swept under the rug 'cause you won't live with all that excess baggage full of happiness anytime soon. Anyway, are you ready to die 'cause I'm willing to see you take that gun and blow your head off right now."

I picked the gun up as I pointed it to my head jittery. I was a mess after all as I was about to end my life. Even Soulless Sam was giving the thumbs-up as I saw the blood trickling from the wound on his face. He was ready to call it a day as he was itching to emerge out in the open without any further complications in mind. I closed my eyes as I was remembering the joy and liveliness I once had, but it was gone from me after what happened to me two days ago. Just as I was about to end my life, I felt a hand take away the gun as I opened up my eyes to see the one who intervened at the last minute. It was none other than Dad as he threw the gun against the wall, for he was disappointed in me for caving in to such sadness and despair.

"What the hell were you thinking, Sam?" I heard him say as he was staring at me. "Are you trying to end your life so readily.

"Dad..." I said as I had tears in my eyes. "I'm unworthy of what I am to you."

"Nonsense… I heard about how you renounced your joy and talents in order to save your friends from the wrath of General Truax. Still, you must keep moving forward or else you'll fade away forever."

"It's too late anyway."

"It's _never_ too late," said Shizuo. "As long as there is still hope, there is still courage that binds us all. Remember that, Sam..."

I became more confident as I wasn't about to give up from my hope yet. With Dad and Shizuo standing in front of me, they noticed Soulless Sam getting up as he wasn't about to throw in the towel after being slashed all over. In that moment, they helped me up to my feet as I began to feel the surge of raw power resonating in me again. Our combined efforts vanquished Soulless Sam as I noticed the two guardian angels disappearing towards Heaven for another day. I wanted them to be with me, but I had more work to do the moment I felt the tears still coming down my cheeks. I continued to shed more tears than normal as I woke up in my bed. I was still the same white shroud as I had no hope left until a familiar face appeared out of nowhere. It was Shigeru as he had the Holy Grail in his hands. He wasn't about to let me fade away as he walked towards me with the fabled cup in his hands filled with water. When he noticed me as the white shroud, he wasn't about to let me fall as he was ready to fulfill his mission to bring me back from the brink of despair.

"Dude, you look like crap," he said.

"Shigeru..." I said as my voice choked out a saddening sob. "I'm so sorry for leaving home..."

"Hey, you shouldn't cry like that 'cause all that sadness can kill you if you're not careful."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm only here briefly to pull your ass out of the fire, so I suggest that you drink up."

"What made you come here?"

"I went to Torune's chamber and got this thing out of there. It's the Holy Grail and it's _not_ being guarded by a couple of strange people who chuck dead animal carcasses at everybody."

"But I'm beyond hope. Why do you come here when it is all gone?"

"C'mon, you need to drink from this cup." He presses the cup to my lips as I began to drink the water from it. "No one is beyond hope. We all have courage that can surpass ourselves the most."

I finished from the Holy Grail as I noticed the white hair changing back to my original color. I was starting to retain the color in my pallor as I felt more sensitive in such a long time. When I stared at Shigeru, I was grateful that he came through as he was the hope that came through in the darkness of misery. I was also happy that I was saved at the last minute as I wasn't losing the joy again, for I had all that hope being restored to me again.

"Don't ever renounce your talents and happiness again, you got that?" said Shigeru as he had a smile on his face. "If you did that, then I'll have Dean go in and kick your ass in real time."

"Shigeru…," I said. "Thank you..."

I saw him disappear with the Holy Grail while giving the thumbs-up as he was gone without a trace. In that moment, I sat up as I saw Reiko dozing off while sleeping in the other bed next to mine. When I stood up, I touched her hand as I saw her open her eyes to see me there back to normal without any difficulty at all. She noticed me to be full of life as I was grateful that I was saved from the sadness of my own making at the last minute.

"Sammy..." she said. "You've came back to me..."

"Shigeru was here, but he left back to Alecrast," I said.

"Brother was worried sick about you and so was Kevin and everyone else. As for the Orcs here, they offered us to stay for dinner before going home."

"I had a dream about the hopelessness I suffered from, but I wasn't alone. I saw your father there with me when he cut down Soulless Sam in the old cathedral. He told me to have hope and to never fade and I won't let this despair be the death of me yet."

I noticed Reiko wiping the tears from my face as she hugged me warmly. I was returning from the brink, but I had to rebuild my psyche if I was about to return home to face off against Darbus. Just as I was about to go out of the room, I noticed Tauzer entering into my room as he was grateful that I was back to normal once again, for he viewed me to be the savior that emerged from the dark tunnel.

"It's about time that you got up, Sam Winchester," he said. "From the looks of it, you gave all of us a scare when you became that white shroud after you blew up the factory."

"I take it that we're here for another night here," I said.

"You stopped Darbus' influence from taking root and all you need to do now is to go to the other places and do the same."

"I had a feeling that I would be in for far more worse things at hand..."

"According to Toula, there are twelve factories and four of them had been blown to bits: one on Trost, one on Nedegratys, one over here, and one on Gethos at the hands of a bunch of _Arrancar_ saboteurs who loathe Darbus Toller. As for the further information, General Truax has been doing dirty things other than pledging his loyalty to his master."

"What are you talking about?"

"After you blew up the factory on Cordo Island, we saw a crater that had a compartment in which our platoon discovered something wrong. The prisoners that were put to the furnace weren't killed for no reason. They were killed for the harvesting of their souls just to sell to the Army of Cain and their demoness queen, Abaddon."

"General Truax is playing with fire when it comes to having souls being mined. Still, he may be mining those innocent souls, but there's a price to pay when it comes to dealing with demons."

"My father, Lord Raukor, is no stranger to such trouble when he sent the platoon to release those souls up to Heaven where they go. As for Darbus' machinations to enact the Hitlerian Code, he will get a swift form of justice the moment he is cut down."

Tauzer's point about going up against Darbus like the rest of us unnerved me as the talk about soul mining was back in our agenda so far. Still, I had work to do as I also had to stop Darbus and his supporters before it was too late. As for the predicament that I was in, I wasn't about to leave my room yet as I was still weak from being incapacitated two days ago. The appearance of me was still in shambles as I sat down on my bed. Even though I was saved from the brink of despair, I wasn't out of the woods yet as I was still tired from my experience of sadness and misery. It wasn't long until I saw Tauzer grab me out of bed as he left the room with Reiko following him. We were all being led into the dining hall as I noticed Dean and Kevin sitting at the table with the rest of our crew and the entire Kishtazi Clan. I never expected everyone to be here as I was put down at the chair at the end of the table. With their glasses raised, they were ready to praise me as I was the one who destroyed the last point of Darbus' control in the western part of the Ashizoka System.

"It's about time you showed up to the table, Sammy," said Dean. "You sure gave us a scare there."

"It's good to be back…," I said in a weak voice.

"Why the sad face? You should be happy for once."

I saw one of the Orc servants give me a plate of food as I began to take a bite of a roll. The taste of it was like the cooking from the Thrunvaar Clan as I felt a little hungry after being in bed for too long. As for everyone else, they were grateful that I was feeling better one slow step at a time as I also had to stick to my task into returning home to Alecrast, for I wasn't about to let Darbus continue his reign of terror all over the galaxy anytime soon…

* * *

Shigeru returned to the chamber as he placed the Holy Grail back on its pedestal. He was confident that he got me back in the right direction as he was also happy that I was coming back from the shell I was kept in. When he came out of the chamber, he used the same Elven magic to seal it up once again as he didn't want anyone to steal it ever again. When he saw Torune's spirit standing in front of him, he had a feeling that something would go wrong as he didn't have time to deal with it right now.

"You're returning the Grail to my chamber?" he said.

"It's yours to keep in there," said Shigeru. "If I had that thing out into the open, it would get stolen by any thief who wants to abuse its powers."

"You may have brought back the Grail to the chamber, but the one who drank from it must realize his true potential in the Destiny of Worlds."

"Yeah, and I told him not to renounce his talents or joy again or else I would send Dean in there to kick his ass. As for Lucifer, you banished him, right?"

"Lucifer's power will never work in the chamber because it is the most ancient of all Elven magic. In the end, no one will ever abuse the powers of the Grail because it is a holy symbol of life itself."

Shigeru saw Torune's spirit vanish as he noticed flowers slowly blooming from the ground. It was a sign of renewal as the time to bring me back home was resuming, for I had to return in order to face off against Darbus in hindsight...

 **To be continued...**


	29. Dynamite Warg Race

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 29: Dynamite Warg Race**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up the next day since I saw Shigeru save me from the brink of despair as I was in the bathhouse cleaning myself up. Even though there was no time for a bath for me, I was merely taking a shower as I was ready to leave Maugrim and resume my trip home to Alecrast. By the time I was finished, I dried off as I got dressed in my clothes that were cleaned earlier. When I stepped out of the bathhouse, I noticed several Orcs getting ready to go towards the further grounds of Kishtazi Keep where I noticed several Wargs being brought here from other regions of Maugrim. It wasn't long until I noticed a banner in Orkish writing that said "Dynamite Warg Race" in white letters while being emblazoned on a multicolor background. From what I gathered, it was the start of the biggest warg race that ever emerged as I saw several Orcs arriving with their wargs and concession stands getting set up for the three-day race.

Just as I was about to look even further, I noticed Reiko carting the twins as they were dressed in winter garb. As usual, I couldn't let myself fall under the pressure as I was staring at the outfits that the twins wore. I couldn't get enough of them as I picked up Aora and noticed that he was getting more teeth in the back. I even noticed that he was getting hungry as I saw him point at the produce stand where the apples and various plums were put on display.

"You sure know how to point at things," I said.

"He's been doing that since he was given breakfast," said Reiko. "For a while, it's been Ghimru that was worse than Aora, but it's the other way around."

"Apple!" we heard him say as I put him back in the stroller with Ghimru.

I went towards the produce stand as I bought an apple for Aora as planned. By the time I paid for it, I noticed a trio of Draaza men walking as they were also getting their merchandise set up like everyone else in the Kishtazi Keep's further grounds. They were an odd bunch as they were most likely to be staring at me for all the strange reasons imaginable. When they saw me return to Reiko and the twins, they were still stunned to see me here as they could never get enough of my presence here on Maugrim so far.

"Look at that guy there with his family," said the albino one as he was busy setting up the cash register. "He must be the one who blew up that factory on Cordo Island three days ago."

"Hey, Ranquin, get the lead out here," said the one with the orchid comb. "We have customers here just to pay for our booth's wares, not play around too much."

"Sorry, Banquo. It's just that I've heard stories about Sam Winchester and his effort to kill off Esau back in Gale Canyon on Alecrast seven months back."

"There's nothing wrong with Sam Winchester coming here to Maugrim," said the one with the blue comb on his head. "Besides, having the legendary man with the raw power is good for business after all."

"And that's right, Goneev. Everyone knows that Sam Winchester is most likely to be attending this year's Dynamite Warg Race so far."

"Truthfully, Sam Winchester may be returning up to prominence, but there are those who still pine for that bastard, Darbus Toller."

The news about Darbus Toller still on top was a thorn to anyone's side as the talk about him still being an untouchable celebrity unnerved those who opposed him. By the time I took Reiko and the twins back to the main house, we noticed several wargs in their stable pens as they were being prepared to take part in the upcoming races. Even with several veterinarians that came from the Medical Corps to oversee the overall health, we noticed one of the wargs growling and snarling at everyone as we noticed Tauzer staring at it with such disappointment. He was wanting to bring that warg into the race, but it was out of control as it refused to let anyone in to calm it down.

"It's hopeless to let it out while he barks and growls like that," he said.

"Is something wrong with it?" asked Reiko.

"No, but his tamer isn't around to ride him this year."

"Tamer?"

"Tamers have to form a bond with their warg in which it'll never be broken, even after his or her own death. As for the one in the pen, I got complaints from the Medical Corps in which they refuse to go in there with him."

"And what happened to the warg's tamer?" I asked.

"He was killed on a mission to Stohess four months ago in which he died protecting a Terran woman from a plethora of Darbus' dolls. In the end, the warg in the pen will never be tamed after hearing about the death of his master."

I stared at the warg in his pen as I sensed the grief and sadness within him. I never expected to see him growling like that as I decided to enter into the pen against everyone's wishes. When I stopped in front of the warg, I saw him coming towards me as he was ready to attack me, but he stopped in his tracks at the last minute. He sniffed at me as I placed my hands on his wolfish snout the moment he stared directly at me. He didn't bite me as he stayed his jaws in which he sat down and stared at me as if he knew me from long ago. Even Reiko and Tauzer were worried that the warg would attack me, but I managed to tame him down as he let his rage go away for the time being.

"Blimey, take a look at what Sam did," said Tauzer.

"The warg didn't bite him at all," said Reiko as she was grateful that I was alright.

"Normally, Barca would attack everyone in hindsight since his tamer died on Stohess, but he has a friend in Sam after all."

"Thank goodness..."

"What's going on here?" asked Reuben as he came into the stables. "What the hell is Sam doing in there with Barca? Didn't everyone know not to mess with him?"

"He's alright, Reuben," I said as I came out of the pen. "He was still grieving over the loss of his master, but he'll pull through in this year's warg race."

"You're lucky that you dodged a bullet, but there won't be a next time when it turns on you and eats you for dinner."

I stared at Barca as I noticed him walking towards the pen's gate and stared at me. He was someone who had his reasons to see me as more as just someone who alleviated his grief as I was most likely to be the one who would tame him in order to participate in this years warg race. Just as I was about to stand in front of the pen to see Barca, I was barred by Reuben as he was adamant into blocking me from seeing the warg that was tamed without harming anyone.

"You're not going back into that pen," he said. "That animal is dangerous and it'll attack at any time without knowing."

"You know nothing about his grief, do you?" I said.

"I heard from Raukor that Barca often attacks the staff even after they feed him and clean his pen. As for the upcoming race, I'm filing a petition to block Barca from competing due to-"

"You will _not_ do so," said Tauzer. "I've seen tamers come into the warg pens to bond with the beasts and come out with bites, scars, and scratches, but Sam came out of Barca's pen unscathed. It's ironic that the beast in there lost his tamer, but if Sam hadn't stepped in, he would act vicious towards everyone here and that includes those who are betting and seeing this year's Dynamite Warg Race."

"Fine, have it your way, then. But if the damn thing turns on everyone, I will have no other choice but to have it put down, is that clear?"

I saw Reuben leaving the stables as I followed him outside where the concession stands were operating from. In a undermining sense, I had a feeling that he returned to his old habits as he was also worried about the warg that was kept in his pen. Still, I was put under the microscope as I was not about to give up on Barca's willingness to make a comeback. It was about to be hell for me as Reuben had other things in mind. He was concerned about my health as he was aware that I was no longer the white shroud I was three days ago, but I didn't have time to hear another stern lecture from him.

"You can't bar me forever from rehabilitating that animal back there," I said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but you can't just ride him after what was seen in his pen," said Reuben.

"You're still concerned about me, aren't you?"

"If you're going to today's long race with Barca as his substitute tamer, the answer is no, Sam. You may have emerged from the brink of death, but there's no way in hell that you're gonna go out there and race with that warg who bore his teeth earlier."

"I sensed something in Barca as if he knew me from long ago. When I came into his pen, he stopped as if he knew someone that existed during the Elder Days."

"You're lucky that you didn't become warg food, but you're still not racing with that animal."

"I'm fine, Reuben. I've been like this since I no longer became the white shroud and I haven't cracked under the pressure yet."

"Last time I saw you, you were on the brink of death and you're tempting fate the second time?"

"I'm more than fine because I even drank from the Holy Grail that Shigeru brought to me before he disappeared. You may think of my notions to be corny, but damn it, I'm willing to be Barca's substitute tamer for the race. I have my reasons to be here, for I'll see them through till the bitter end."

I left for the main house as Reuben remained speechless the moment I made my statement. With Reiko carting the twins and Tauzer following them, they were also ready to return to the main house as we saw dozens of fans from all over the galaxy just to flock to this year's warg races while some of them placed their bets on the highest bidder. It was an extravagant three-day event as the warg races were an intracle part of what went forward on Maugrim. In such flamboyant measures, it was a day of festivities as we would soon go back home to Alecrast in order to further erode Darbus' influence, for his days would soon be numbered the moment I made my appearance…

* * *

Shion was in the main hall of Kishtazi Keep house as she was seeing the reports of what happened on Cordo Island three days ago. After hearing about the last factory's destruction, the further erosion of Darbus Toller's influence would soon come to a grinding halt as the head of the Kishtazi Clan, Raukor, was ready to see a moment of fresh hope coming all over the Ashizoka System once again. The mighty leader of his clan was no stranger to seeing Darbus' artificial creations running amok as he didn't want to take the first plunge without the Hunter Corps coming.

"It's a grand time to have my races commence _without_ attracting the attention of that smarmy bastard and his dolls around here," said Raukor. "Even the gods praised the destruction of that final factory here on this planet."

"Even though the three factories here have been destroyed in this part of the Ashizoka System, Darbus still has a hold over the rest of the public," said Shion. "As for what Sam did to destroy the factory by renouncing his joys and talents to even save his friends, his emergence as a white shroud was short-lived the moment Shigeru came in to save him."

"It was that Holy Grail of legend, wasn't it?"

"For centuries, the Grail had been sealed in one of the hidden chambers near the Kingdom by the River's palace by Torune Mitani, but it seems to me that Shigeru unsealed the chamber so he can fulfill his mission."

"Looks like the gods favored and beckoned him to save our patron savior from the brink of death, which was a godsend indeed. As for this year's Dynamite Warg Race, the upcoming bet is the frontrunner, Femto, whose tamer and clan has a brutal dynasty with its legacy as champions of this sport. As for Barca, who lost his tamer at the hands of Darbus' soulless dolls, he's about to be either retiring or put down after displaying his infernal behavior at the stable hands and staff from the Medical Corps."

"According to some of your staff at the stables, Barca now has his substitute tamer for the long race, which he is good at."

"What?" Raukor was stunned to hear such words coming from Shion as he was about to retract his words about Barca's fate. "No one has ever dared to tame him since Sheikar's death four months ago during his mission to Stohess. It's as if a miracle occurred in the form of the Savior of Destiny at last..."

"It's more than just a miracle, Raukor. It's a new awakening that occurred since Sam was saved from despair. In other words, it's a new rise to overthrow Darbus' influence from other parts of the galaxy."

"Then let us give thanks to our miracle who saved us from the tyrant's dolls."

Raukor raised his goblet as he was expecting high hopes from me till the bitter end. As for the festivities for this year's Dynamite Warg Race, there was high demand coming from the further competitors. After all that has happened, there was no stopping of hope as the time to end Darbus' influence was coming to a closer halt than expected. Just as Shion was about to leave, she noticed a painting on the wall as it showed a human riding on a warg as a light shined on them. It was an old painting, but it would soon be an omen in the making as well.

"You have a likeness for art just as much as warg racing," she said.

"That painting has been there since my ancestors ran my clan's keep for centuries," said Raukor.

"It's ironic that one of your ancestors had plenty of inspiration to paint this drawing that could soon be a boon to you."

"Truth be told, Lady Shion, it's just a painting and nothing more. As for the race, it'll commence in the favor of those who enjoy the thrill of the wargs running all over the place."

"Not all paintings are just the same. They can be signs of something more appealing as they even predict the impossible feats ahead."

Both Shion and Raukor continued to stare at the painting on the wall as there would be a true omen in the making. With the factor of what would occur in this year's Dynamite Warg Race coming into fruition, it was a grand opportunity to have a substitute tamer for Barca as the minds of many were made up in this matter...

* * *

I was in my quarters as I saw Reiko tending to the twins after they got a much needed nap earlier. In such a strange notion, I was thinking about Barca as he was most likely to have me to be his substitute now more than ever, for the long race was the start of the festivities of the Dynamite Warg Race that kept pace all over the Kishtazi Clan's grounds. When I sat down next to the twins' playpen, I saw them sleeping as I later noticed Reiko coming towards me. She was concerned about what was going on as she also felt pity for Barca's plight. It was a bizarre twist of fate for me as I was about to come to a strange decision to be part of the long race that began the three-day event of this year's Dynamite Warg Race.

"It's all over the place since you calmed down that warg in his pen," said Reiko.

"I only did it because he was grieving over the loss of his former tamer," I said. "He was in shambles after losing his only friend who cared about him. It was a miracle that I didn't get eaten alive back there, but Barca is no stranger to suffering."

"Guess what!" yelled Dirk as he bursted into the room. "Lord Raukor just signed you up as Barca's substitute tamer, but Reuben's totally pissed!"

"Well, let him be pissed. As for my predicament, I'm gonna have to go with what is put in front of me."

"If you're that confident enough, then why haven't you taken riding lessons yet? That's what Reuben's been raving about since he saw you go in that pen to calm Barca down."

"I looked into many books about riding lessons and I'll try to remain focused on the race at hand. I know that I haven't rode in a long time on beasts of burden, I've been on a donkey ride once when I was still little before being tossed into Gehenna for the future years."

"You rode on a donkey? I hope that it didn't fart along the way..."

I laughed at that notion as I was in high hopes about the race that I was about to participate in. Still, I also had a few naysayers that didn't believe in what I could pull off as the time to start the long race was about to begin in two hours, for I was about to go forth in hindsight…

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

Reuben was not about to let me out of his sights anytime soon as he was concerned about the event that was about to occur in two hours. He was standing in front of the concession stand where the three Draaza men were operating in as he wasn't about ready to concede defeat anytime soon. When he was about to go and confront the operators of the Dynamite Warg Race, he saw Dean sitting at a picnic table as he was enjoying the best food that appeared all over the place. It was also at that moment that Reuben was ready to air out his complaints directly as he wasn't about to fall flat against my whim anytime soon. With the upcoming race at the ready, there wasn't much time to pull me out of the event yet as the time to discuss this mess was already put into motion than much anticipated than normal.

"So, why the sour grin?" asked Dean.

"It's this first race coming up," said Reuben.

"According to some of the tourists and customers, the one favored to win today's long race is Femto. As for the bottom runner, Barca, the staff found a substitute tamer after the last one was killed on Stohess four months ago."

"Yes, I know exactly who it will be and he'll be riding on Barca."

"It could be one of Raukor's retainers, I suppose."

"No, from what I heard from those Draaza vendors, Sam's riding on Barca."

Dean was stunned to hear that from Reuben as he never expected me to undertake something like this in the Dynamite Warg Race. At that moment, he remembered the donkey ride he went on with me when we were children as it was a good one indeed. With a glimmer of hope coming at a brisk pace, Dean was adamant into having me compete in the long race as it was also a time to be on top once again.

"It's about time that Sammy got his ass in gear," he said.

"And you're okay with it?!" cried Reuben.

"Hey, ever since Darbus paraded all over the place smearing Sam's name over the past seven months, there has been crap that went on that made us wade in our own mess. Now that Sam's recovered and back in the game, this long race is a huge step into putting Darbus in his place after hiding away on Shiganshina for a while. Besides, if he pulls off an upset against the favorite, Femto, while riding Barca, then he'll have his reputation being restored to him again and that includes this upcoming accolade in tow."

"We're pulling him out of there."

"Attention, people!" yelled Raukor over the intercom. "The race is about to begin, so place your bets on the winner on the field in today's long race!"

Dean and Reuben left the picnic table as they were going towards the long track where dozens of spectators were sitting just to watch the match. With the middle seats already filled up, they were noticing Reiko, Magda, and Paninya there with the children as they were ready to watch the race up close in which there were jumbo screens to view the long race in full. It was going to be the best race on record as everyone noticed the wargs and their tamers getting ready to go out on the track. When Barca showed up, the spectators were stunned to see me out into the open as they never seen me race with the warg I calmed down earlier, for it was a first in the record books so far…

* * *

I was going towards the long race as I had Barca in tow. Even when I was fitted in protective clothing, I had to adhere to the rules and regulations here as I was determined to stay on task and not cheat in this sport. I rode on a donkey once as a small boy, but riding on a warg was a formidable challenge for me as I was ready to mount Barca before going on the track. Just as I was about to do so, I noticed a heavy-set Orc appearing with Femto's tamer as they were ready to take up the track just like me and Barca. Both of them were ready to win this year's race as their prized warg was part of their clan's dynasty of winning.

"Well, Barca's substitute tamer is in the form of a tall, lanky, stringy Terran," said the heavy-set Orc as he was ready to have Femto's tamer take the field. "Raukor made a terrible mistake into putting someone like you in the fray since Sheikar's death on Stohess."

"Erhaan, we need to get moving!" yelled Femto's tamer as he got onto the warg's back.

"So, you're the Orc in charge of bringing Femto here, aren't you?" I said.

"Don't get the wrong idea, stringbean," said Erhaan. "I've been in the warg racing industry and I won seven trophies with the long races with my prized wargs, but I won't be saddlesored by a substitute tamer who's tripping bigberries with Barca. Everyone knows that he could never be tamed by anyone else."

"Barca was grieving the loss of his former tamer, but it was a godsend that I stepped in his pen to soothe him."

"Don't give me that muckraking crap!" Erhaan was ready to push me around with his weight until Barca growled fiercely at him. "That mutt here won't stand a chance against Femto and he'll win this year's Dynamite Warg Race! In the end, no one will stand in our way to win an eighth trophy in the long race!"

"It doesn't matter who win or lose in this race because I only do this to give Barca a chance to race in this year's event, not to gloat at my rivals."

"You better not be jinxing me, stringbean…, or perhaps you should be called Big Bird because of your height that is almost up to that warg you're gonna mount, so I suggest that you get your tall ass out of the way."

I watched Erhaan leave as I got onto Barca's back and went towards the track with the other competitors that were waiting for the trophies at hand. When we got to our racing lines, we saw the opening ceremonies commencing as the numbers of scantily-clad women danced in droves along with several men dressed in armor following suit. It was also the factor of impact rolling as various spectators roared in the stands. By the time we all got out there to the start of the track, I noticed Femto and his tamer in the first stand as he was poised to win for Erhaan. It was going to be a very heated race as it was also going to be a turning point in the making.

"Attention, racers," said Raukor over the loudspeaker. "This year's Dynamite Warg Race will commence starting with the long race for the first day while the lap race and final domination complex will commence with the second and third days. As for the wargs and their tamers, they will adhere to all rules and no cut-corners. Now, let's start this thing!"

"On your marks," said an Orc as he was standing on the sidelines. "Get set..." He was shaking as he was about to press the start button. "GO!"

We all took the track as Barca and I were running fierce with the other wargs left in the dust. The only rival that was in front of us was Femto and his tamer as they were tearing up the track without stopping one bit. Even though I never rode like this before, I remained sharp as I was riding on Barca and catching up to Femto and his tamer up on the first leg of the long race. I was sensing everything all over as I had my instincts that mingled with the raw power that I had while I kept on the track without stepping into traps. When we caught up with Femto, we noticed him to be slightly ahead as he was starting the second leg of the long race. We were going with all we got as we were there to be in this year's race that proved something for both me and the warg that I tamed.

When we were into the second leg of the long race, we noticed several members of the Medical Corps arriving on the sidelines as there was something wrong back there. Still, I didn't have time to go back on that as I didn't want to hear another stern lecture coming from Reuben earlier. In the long run, I had to keep up with Femto and his tamer as I was riding Barca very carefully. It was a dead heat between the top runners as one of them was about to come out on top anytime soon, for the spectators were watching so far…

* * *

Tauzer was in the stables as he was inspecting them carefully. Seeing the stables cleaned up, he was seeing the detail all clean until he noticed an empty vial on the ground. When he picked it up, he had a sinking feeling that something was wrong as the vial smelled of poison as he noticed the participating warg pens have been kept clean except for the fact that their water troughs were seeing traces of white hand, which grew on the grounds of Gedris Keep, whose head of the clan owns the frontrunner, Femto. Even though Tauzer saw the other pens tainted with soon-to-be-fresh scandal, he noticed that Barca's pen hadn't been tended to as he noticed the footprints standing next to the gate. He had a feeling that the one who poisoned the other wargs didn't step foot to go towards Barca's pen as he later spotted one of the members of the Medical Corps approaching.

It was none other than Minara who showed up as he was part of the veterinarian group who oversaw the welfare and safety of the wargs in the race. When he noticed the vial of poison in Tauzer's hand, he saw the Gedris Clan's seal on it as it was incriminating evidence that the head of that proud family was cheating just to see Femto win the long race. The scandal that was about to break was most likely to be going off without everyone else knowing as it was about to get ugly in the works.

"Erhaan's boys weren't messing around, but they were scared to death to approach Barca," said Minara. "It seems that the desperate head of the Gedris Clan has begun to play dirty just to clinch that eighth trophy."

"That sloppy bastard…," said Tauzer. "He sent his boys to poison the wargs in the race, but they were cautious when they stood away from Barca's pen."

"And the poison, known as white hand, can be very lethal in large doses, but the small doses can incapicate someone with such painful difficulty."

"And what about Sam? He's racing with Barca while Erhaan's jockey is racing with Femto."

"Then it boils down to the wire when Erhaan's poisoning hand made a big mistake into fleeing after seeing a glimpse of Barca."

"My father needs to know about this immediately."

"I'll dispatch the Medical Corps to the other wargs and their tamers. If the white hand isn't treated from them, they'll end up paralyzed or injured if we don't do something right away."

Tauzer and Minara left the stables as they noticed Erhaan sitting at a picnic table gobbling up some food he had on his plate. The incriminating scandal in the making was beginning as the head of the Gedris Clan was about to be in hot water after what he tried to do in the long race earlier. Even though he was in the moment of enjoying his food, he could never get himself out of his behavior as he was at the mercy of both Tauzer and Minara, who noticed the poison vial on the ground in the stables in the first place.

"Is something the matter, boys?" he said as he had a mouthful of food.

"You were playing dirty, weren't you?!" yelled Tauzer as he drew out his axe.

"I followed your rules, didn't I?"

"And what rule allows you to cheat?" asked Minara as he showed the empty white hand vial.

"Tohror, that imbecile! He should've poisoned Barca with all the rest!"

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Damn it all!" Erhaan swallowed his food as he was shaking in his seat. "Alright, I'll come clean to you because I had debts to pay in order to bring Femto to prominence."

"So, you cheated in this year's Dynamite Warg Race without telling my father about this, you fat, sloppy son-of-a-bitch!" cried Tauzer. "We all know what happens to cheaters who are desperate enough to win something just to keep the winning dynasty intact. It happened to those who lost their accolades, their titles, and respect due to allegations of cheating!"

"Enough!" yelled Raukor as he walked towards everyone. "I heard all about it!"

Erhaan was in the hot seat right now as he saw several Orcs in police garb getting ready to arrest him on the spot. It was the downfall of his reigning dynasty as he couldn't get away with cheating so he can allow Femto to win the long race. Still, he wasn't about to wriggle out of his situation slowly as he was in the doghouse for his conduct so far.

"Erhaan…," said Raukor as he was disappointed in such behavior like that. "I never expected you of all people to resort to cheating before, but your reign of clinching an eighth trophy will come to a halt and Femto will be disqualified."

"If you wanna disqualify someone, you should disqualify that Terran!" he yelled.

"I've heard of such cheating scandals that came to light in the form of steroids, performance enhancers, and even deflated footballs; but poison?! You were resorting to this kind of low since you owed debts to those who were hitting you up for further interests, weren't you?"

"And what are you gonna call this scandal of mine this time, Raukor? Poisongate?"

Raukor smiled gleefully as he saw the Orcs in police garb take Erhaan away without finishing the rest of his food. Still, action was needed as the time to dispatch the Medical Corps was at hand, for everyone saw them coming towards the track to assess the situation over there. Still, the concerns about the wargs in the race was most likely to be another scandal in the record books of unsportly behavior, especially when it came to the competition looming in the form of warg racing…

* * *

Barca and I were catching up to Femto and his tamer as we caught them on the last leg of the long race. We were sprinting towards them as we finally took the lead with such intensity to the extreme. There was no slowing down as we were going towards the finish line. With Femto and his tamer catching up, they were starting to buckle under the pressure as the were tiring from such a long run. When Barca and I made it to the finish line, we saw the crowd cheering as we pulled an upset victory the moment we hit the watering stands. Both of us were tired as I got off from Barca's back and led him to the trough where he drank plenty of water to satisfy him after winning the long race. What we didn't expect was that a shining light was upon me and the warg as it was an omen that lived on in the record books the moment we saw the crowd cheering at us.

When I noticed Femto and his tamer coming in second, they were staggering as they were tired from such a long race indeed. Even though the long race was over, I noticed several members of the Medical Corps arriving as they were assessing the situation carefully. Even though I won with Barca, the both of us weren't out of the scrutiny umbrella yet as we even noticed Kazuo arriving to see us unscathed from enduring such a powerful race like this. At the end, it was a bittersweet victory for me as I was slowly coming up to prominence once again. It was the most enduring moment that I ever had in my life as I was most likely to be moving forward after being gone for seven months now.

"Looks like you won the hearts of the crowd," he said.

"I had to follow the rules on the track and the race," I said as I removed my protective helmet.

"The other wargs and tamers had been hospitalized due to what was found in the stable."

"What?" I was stunned to hear something from Kazuo as I had a feeling that something was wrong in the making. "Did something happen when I stepped out on the track with Barca?"

"Minara told us everything when he and Tauzer found a vial of white hand in the stable, but Barca was left unscathed because the poisoner was afraid to go into his pen. As for the handler for Femto, he has been officially disqualified after sending one of his men to do his dirty work by cheating just to let his prized warg win the long race and secure an eighth trophy. Luckily, you pulled an upset by winning with Barca and all the prize money that was betted on Femto."

"Sam!"

I saw Dean sprinting towards me as he was in a hugging mood. He never expected me to ride a warg like Barca as he hugged me warmly after enduring such a long race on the track. It was a grand finale to the long race as I was also happy that I raced through it till the bitter end, but the troubling scandal factor wasn't out of play yet. When I saw Femto and his tamer being ushered off by the handling staff, I saw Raukor enter onto the track as he was thankful that Barca and I were safe and unscathed after what went on in the stables earlier.

"You are the king of lucky omens, Sam Winchester," he said.

"And I just heard that most of the competitors and their wargs were hospitalized," I said.

"I saw on the jumbo screen that the wargs dropped like flies, but how come you and that oversized Fido weren't hurt?" said Dean as he was suspicious and curious at the same time.

"You can thank Erhaan Gedris for _that_ sloppy fiasco," said Raukor. "Even though he hired someone to poison some of the wargs in their pens just to clinch at an eighth trophy, the poisoner didn't get a chance to go towards Barca's pen because of how scared to death he was."

"Poison?"

"Tauzer and one of the members of the Medical Corps found a vial of white hand in the stable in which that poison can only be grown on Gedris Clan ground. Luckily, there's an antidote in the works after what happened here today. As for Erhaan Gedris and his prized warg, Femto, they are both disqualified after what went on earlier the moment we saw the rest of the racers and beasts suffer from poisoning."

"Looks like cheaters don't come out smelling like a rose after all… As for Sam, he made it unscathed just to show us that there is a clear winner after all that's been scandalous so far."

I was happy for the first time in a while as I was noticing Barca walking towards me. He was happy that I raced with him as he generally licked me in the face. It may have been a brief time for me, but I would soon return home after all that glory that I mustered earlier…

* * *

I was in the bathhouse as I was taking a shower after racing with Barca on such a long race earlier. After having the opportunity to be the warg's substitute tamer, I was most likely to part with him as I had to go straight home and go up against Darbus in the later days. When I rinsed off and turned off the hot water, I stepped out of the shower as I got dressed in my nightclothes for the evening. I was happy that I was back in the game until I heard my vidphone going off. By the time I picked it up, I answered it as I was about to hear an unsettling voice soon enough, for I was dreading it to the extreme.

"Hello?" I said.

"It's been a short while since you bombed the factory with that raw power of yours in which it cost my father an arm," said a familiar voice over the phone. "By the way, nice placing on the long race, but don't get the idea that you're getting off that easily."

"Virgil Truax… You don't mess around, do you?"

"You may be coming back up for air after being out of the loop for seven months, but what about the return journey back to Alecrast? Everyone knows that Darbus is the top dog around there and the higher-ups of the Order of Letters refuse to see him as the glorious spectacle he truly is. As for _you_ , you're garbage, you're yesterday's news, and you're last year's top model in which you think that everyone there is welcoming you back with open arms."

"I shirked my responsibilities once, Virgil, and I won't do it again. As for the people of Alecrast, they've been waiting for me to return and I will not fail."

"Do you absolutely think that they can welcome you back by rolling out the red carpet? Darbus is the hero and you're nothing but dust. Still, you're without a home to go to 'cause nothing good will ever come out of what you bring to those who await your return. Darbus Toller and his legacy have the upper hand and you will be sent packing back to your mountain sanctuary on Shiganshina, so I suggest that you back away or else Darbus and his Master Race will make your friends and family suffer for it."

Virgil hung up from the other line as I put away my vidphone and left the bathhouse. By the time I saw Barca return to his pen, he was staring at me as he didn't want me to go home yet. It was a bittersweet goodbye, but I would never forget him as I reminded him of the races he once ran before his former tamer's demise. In the end, he was about to be retired as he would soon have a place in Raukor's grounds as a sanctuary to run free until our next meeting. When I noticed Raukor walking towards his pen, he stared at the warg as he saw him to be much calmer than normal, for he saw the omen in the making so far.

"So, after all that is happened, Barca hasn't bitten or attacked anyone since you calmed him down," he said. "It's also a godsend that you came up as if the Terran God Himself put you here to ride the feisty warg in the long race."

"And Barca will see me again soon…," I said. "Besides, it was the long race that he's good at the moment we clinched that trophy."

"And the ones who gambled on Femto lost all their bets in which they've even added to the prize value of my keep who hosts these races."

I looked at Barca in his pen as I entered inside to bid him farewell. By the time I touched his nose, I saw him stare at me as he didn't want me to go so soon. In a twist of fate, I would return to him as I had to return back to Alecrast soon enough. By the time I walked out of Barca's pen, I saw Dean standing in front of me as he was awaiting my next move in which he was ready to leave Maugrim like the rest of us. I sensed that he was ready to go as I was about to leave for Alecrast in hindsight, for I was dreading the return journey that worried me to the bone.

"It's time to go, Sam," I heard him say to me.

 **To be continued...**


	30. Going Home

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 30: Going Home**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in my quarters as I was staring at the trophy that I won four days ago. After spending the last few days on Maugrim and winning the at the Dynamite Warg Race, I didn't forget about Virgil's warning as it weighed heavily on my mind. The harsh words about the people on Alecrast still pining for Darbus was a red flag for me as I stared out the window where we reached a warp point to the inner part of the Ashizoka System. When I saw Reiko come into our quarters, she was concerned about my health as she had a feeling that something was wrong indeed. The call from Virgil was more than enough to keep me on edge as I was fearing the worst during the trip home to Alecrast.

" _Do you absolutely think that they can welcome you back by rolling out the red carpet? Darbus is the hero and you're nothing but dust. Still, you're without a home to go to 'cause nothing good will ever come out of what you bring to those who await your return."_

Those harsh words coming from Virgil Truax himself was more than enough to have doubt coming into my very being as I feared the retaliation from Darbus Toller and his cronies himself. Even though I came out of hiding during my exile on Shiganshina seven months ago, I was most likely to be feeling the pinch of uncertainty as I couldn't shake those infernal words coming out of General Truax's son. I was dreading my own return home as I saw the stars become drops of blood. I was scared to death of the vision I saw as I wanted to avert the return to Alecrast as soon as possible until I felt Reiko's hand touch my own.

"You fear the worst coming from Darbus and his supporters, don't you?" she said.

"Reiko, the trip home back to Alecrast is a mistake in the making," I said.

"But it isn't, Sammy. We're going home to see our friends and family once again. We'll even see the people who missed us."

"I hope that you're right on this one..."

We saw the stars in space change into sky as we were landing into a familiar form of territory that we knew for a while now. We were going into Alecrian airspace as we were landing into a clearing near our home. When the _Kurokage_ touched down to the right location, Reiko and I went towards the bridge as we saw the familiar image of Winchester Castle near Kanto Village. When I saw Dean in the captain's chair, he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat as he was happy that he succeeded into retrieving me and my family out of our exile. It was the first time in a while as I looked at the snowy ground that was about to melt away in the signs of spring. We were home, but we would soon face a bad case of retaliation in mind.

"Well, Sammy, what do you think?" he said.

"We're home…, on Alecrast…," I said.

"As soon as we get out of this ship, we'll take a load off and even play in the bathhouse after travelling all over space."

"Well, we're rolling into March anyway after being away for too long," said Nicholas as he was getting up from the pilot seat. "Besides, I wonder how Herschel's holding up?"

"He's probably trying to unseal the room with the red rubber ball, but we don't know for sure what happened since we left for Shiganshina."

And so, we were ready to unpack from the _Kurokage_ as we made it towards the castle with our things in tow. When we entered inside, we noticed that there had been anti-Darbus posters plastered on the gate as we opened it up and saw the snow in the front yard beginning to melt. When the children came forth to see the castle, they were home at last as we noticed Gyatso seeing the place to be something out of the ordinary. We were all home as we noticed Cynthia standing at the main house's doors. It had been nearly eight months since our exile on Shiganshina as she never expected me and my family to show up after being ran off by Darbus and his supporters. It was a welcoming that made us feel more homely as we also had to do our part into standing up to Darbus and the infamous Hitlerian Code that is deemed a threat. This was our time to do our true part as there was also the moment of doubt that loomed in the form of retaliation in the wings.

"It's about time that you came home," I heard Cynthia say as she ran towards me and hugged me while I stood. "I thought that you would never come home… I heard on the news that you were there destroying all three of Darbus' factories where Shion resides."

"We're home anyway…," I said. "As for what would happen next, I'm afraid of it..."

"Hey, you already nipped Darbus' factories in the bud, didn't you?" said Nicholas. "Besides, it's about time that we get home and rest up before reporting to the Order's main headquarters."

I reluctantly agreed as I followed everyone inside of the main house of the castle the moment we took off our shoes. When I went towards my office, I noticed it to be filled with mail that filled my junk box as I was even noticing that my files were unscathed except that they were a little dusty for months. When I blew the dust from my desk, I sat down in my chair as I was starting to feel right at home once again. I was there at my desk as I noticed a letter on it the moment I opened it up and read it. The letter was a sign of renewal as it was from Ginryu of all people, for it was something that I had to make due for the time being.

 _Sam_ (It read) _,_

 _It's been nearly eight months since you left Alecrast, but your return will soon be_

 _challenged by Darbus Toller and his supporters that pine for the Hitlerian Code in_

 _all it's deplorable glory. Sooner or later, you'll find your true purpose into the future_

 _of the Destiny of Worlds soon enough._ _Even though you wrote a letter of resignation_

 _before your departure from Alecrast, I could never accept it as I tore it up and burnt_

 _it afterwards. I would never bow down and sink to new lows by pledging to Darbus_

 _Toller or his underlings. In the end, you have very much to live for because of the raw_

 _power that you have. You're a good man, Sam Winchester, and you will always be_

 _shining through till the bitter end._

 _-Ginryu Ashizoka_

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I was determined to come back to my line of work soon enough. It was a sign of defiance as there was hope against Darbus Toller and his cronies who would stop at nothing to put me in a corner. When I got up from my chair, I left my office as I went towards the kitchen, where I noticed Herschel cleaning it up. He never expected me to return as he was stunned to see me go towards the basement where the secret room with the red rubber ball was. By the time I went into that room, I saw the blocking incantation on the walls as I removed it with the raw power I had within me. By the time it was gone, we were free to travel to other planets without attracting any attention from the Army of Cain or anyone else who found us to be a threat.

By the time I went back upstairs, I noticed Magda and Paninya helping out with the lunch as we saw them getting to work with the cooking of dim sum and other things. Life was slowly returning here at our home again as my work as an Elder of the Order would resume once again, for it was my time to shine once more…

* * *

Darbus was in Chekiang as he was busy lounging away in his hotel room as he was making his next move. After hearing about all three factories being destroyed on Trost, Nedegratys, Maugrim, and Gethos, he was itching to cause harm as he wasn't about to slump through the pressure just yet. After hearing my name being all over the Dynamite Warg Race on Maugrim, he wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet as he ready to do more damage with his soulless dolls at the helm. When he was about to leave the hotel, he saw Haakon standing in front of him as he was smiling with hope all over. The seasoned Orc from the Judah Initiative was ready to give Darbus a warning as my return was a sign of what was yet to come.

"I see that your popularity is waning," said Haakon. "Perhaps it's about time that you packed your sorry ass back to Doitsu with your family."

"I'm still untouchable," said Darbus. "Besides, Sam won't last a week back here and everyone knows it."

"You think that you're untouchable, but there will be those who will stop at nothing to stunt you at every turn."

"And I'll come up roses after all the crap that has happened over the past month and a half. Sam Winchester is a threat and he's going to be weeded out one way or the other."

"If you did that, then you're pissing off a couple of folks from the Middle Ground right now, and that includes the angels and renegade demons who wanna grill your ass right now. The Destiny of Worlds is here to stay and you're not gonna do a damn thing about it."

Haakon left as Darbus was left standing in the lobby. The arrogant aristocrat was fuming in his boots as he wasn't about to allow me to regain steam the moment I was here on Alecrast. The headlines about me were creeping up on him as he was right in the hot seat of his downfall. Even though he was about to concede defeat, he wasn't about to give up on enacting the Hitlerian Code as he saw several of his artificial women coming to his aid. He was going to Doitsu as he wasn't about to be swayed by my presence anytime soon. He was slipping as he wasn't about to go down without a fight, for his objectives into bringing the Master Race into the fold was ongoing, no matter what anyone said to keep him from his goals…

* * *

I was in the bathroom as I was busy relaxing in the bathtub after washing and rinsing myself in the wash basin earlier. After having some lunch with everyone, I was back in familiar surroundings as I didn't have a problem at all right now. When I looked at the fresh snow falling onto the ground, it wasn't about to reign in the spring yet as the first few days of March were slow. I was glad to be home as I wasn't about to flee anytime soon. I was there to stand my ground until I heard footsteps approaching. I got up from the tub as I drained it out and dried myself with a towel. By the time I got dressed in my nightclothes for the evening, I left the bathroom as I noticed a young man with beige hair and blue eyes as he was standing in front of me for some odd reason. I had a feeling that he was there with ill intentions as he had a Toller Family crest button pinned on his coat. He was there to air his grievances against me as he had a bone to pick with me as well.

"I can't believe that you would come back here after staying gone for six months," he said.

"Whoever you are, you have no right to be here like this," I said.

"Darbus is the hero and savior of Alecrast, not you. In the end, I suggest that you pack up and leave before I call him up."

"Stop right there," said Nicholas as he sprinted towards us. "You have no right to be here to harass Sam like that, Lillinar Taleska. You may have hopes into swooning for Darbus Toller, but he's no hero."

"Darbus will always be the savior of Alecrast, make no mistake about that one. Sooner or later, his artificial soldiers will come and run off the faker and his family. He is the hero of humanity and his Master Race is superior to everyone all over this planet. He even became a hero by ousting Sam Winchester and his family in which he would put a bounty on his head if he ever came back home."

"And you believe in that drivel after what he and his cronies did? He killed Ippei Mitani. He sent his dolls to kill Dr. Ichinose. He even sent his goons to slaughter some of the townsfolk in Kabizashi and blow up a teahouse in Akatsuki. And another thing, Sam Winchester has done more good than bad, so I suggest that you go home to your family."

Lillinar left as Nicholas and I saw him off and out of the castle. The presence of the young man who praised Darbus as a hero unnerved me as I was starting to feel the most troubling doubt since Virgil's phone call back on Maugrim. When I returned to my old room, I noticed Reiko in her nightgown as she was waiting for me just to turn in for the night. The news I was about to give her were most likely to be devastating to hear as I felt the sting of retaliation hanging over my head. In the end, I didn't want to worry her as she was wanting me to be hopeful of the future at hand.

"You're worried about something, aren't you?" I heard her say to me. "That young man pines for the one who killed Grandfather, doesn't he?"

"That young man is delusional, but he'll see Darbus' true colors eventually," I said.

"I hope that he changes his mind..."

"I'm hoping that he does the same thing, but his devotion towards Darbus will be questioned soon enough."

I laid down as I saw Reiko do the same. We were in our room for the first time in a while as we were home once again. After enduring seven months of being away for too long, we also had work to do as we had to deal with Darbus and his Master Race soon enough. Even though we were home at last, we weren't out of the woods yet as there would soon be repercussions in the form of a rebellious youth in the making…

* * *

Lillinar was at home as he was getting a brief scolding from his mother, who had red hair and green eyes. Her fury towards her son was more than enough to punish him indefinitely as she took all the posters of Darbus' images off from the wall in the hallway. Lillinar himself was not too happy with his mother as she didn't want him to go under such influences like that, for she never liked Darbus Toller from the beginning since he killed Ippei and ran me off long ago.

"How come you don't see Darbus as a hero?" he yelled.

"Darbus Toller is _no_ hero," said his mother as she stuffed the discarded posters in the trashcan.

"Then how come the enemy is here to cause havoc on everyone here in Kanto Village?"

"That 'enemy' is the true hero who stood up to those angels that popped up a year ago," said a young man with red hair as he came into the house. "I heard stories about Sam Winchester using his raw power to save everyone, but after the Gale Canyon incident, he dropped off the map for seven months."

"It's a blessing that Sam and his family came back," said their mother. "I bet that Valerie would be thrilled about that one."

"You don't get it, do you?!" yelled Lillinar. "Everyone knows that Darbus is the true genius with all the charisma, not Sam!"

"Didn't you hear what Ma said?!" yelled the young man. "Darbus is no hero because he's got a heavy charge on his head when he killed that Elder! I've seen his Barbie dolls crawling everywhere doing his dirty work that resorted into the killing of that obstetrician last month!"

"So, you fall under the enemy's spell, too, Johannes? Sam Winchester has got to go! He's here to smear the reputation of Darbus and I won't let him do it, either!"

Lillinar was ready to go out the door as he was subdued by Johannes. His older brother didn't want him to follow Darbus' ideals as they were considered to be dangerous to the extreme. The young man in question didn't want to be swayed by such lies about his hero as he vowed to follow him till the bitter end. When Johannes hauled him to a chair and stood in front of him as he refused to let him cause problems with me. He was screwed as he was no match for his mother and older brother this time, but he would soon see his hero what he truly is in the end…

* * *

The next morning, I was up and alert as I was outside seeing the children play in the snow. It was also the first time that Gyatso saw everything in the castle as he couldn't get enough of what he saw the moment we brought him with us. He looked at the infrastructure of the home as he saw it to be a place filled with many levels and rooms. Just as he was about to go back inside, he noticed Lillinar coming through the gate as he was still bearing a grudge against me and my family for being here after our long exile. He wanted us to leave home as he viewed us to be a threat to everyone who lived in Kanto Village.

"You don't belong here in Kanto Village, so I suggest up pack up and get out," he said in a venomous tone. "Darbus made the right decision to run you off almost eight months ago and he'll do it again, so I suggest that you go back to where you came from."

"I was born here on Alecrast," I said. "As for this castle, I also _live_ here because of the fact that I'm also an Elder of the Order."

"You will never be here because everyone here in Kanto Village hates you! I'll even praise Darbus for his efforts and have a statue erected in his name!"

"Hey! Back off!" yelled Cynthia as she came through the gate with some groceries. "Are you planning to start trouble again, Lillinar?! Your mother wanted you to get to school immediately or else she'll let you have it!"

"You don't scare me, you pointy-eared bitch! I know for a fact that Darbus is the one true savior, not that tall freak that just moved back into the castle!"

"Darbus is _never_ the true savior! And as for my stepson and his family, you should treat him with a little more respect!"

Lillinar left as Cynthia stood her ground while she saw me begin to feel more depressed than normal. The words that the young man hurled were venomous poison as I wasn't feeling safe here, even in the walls of the castle. In all the factors that happened, I was ready to haul my family back to the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina as I was swamped by the doubt that appeared in front of me. When I looked at the children outside playing, I also felt that I had to take them back with me as the urge to flee was looming on the horizon. When I saw Cynthia walking towards me, she was concerned about me as she didn't want to deal with the backlash coming from Lillinar's tongue earlier, for she missed me and my family dearly for the past seven months or so.

"I can't stay here, Cynthia," I said. "That boy even says that we don't belong here."

"That's a load of cat piss, Sam," she said. "Lillinar is young, but those warnings coming from his folks and the people here will soon come to light."

"Virgil was right the whole time… Nothing good will ever come out of our being here back home..."

"Virgil? General Truax's son?" I nodded. "They've been on the run after the fall of that factory on Maugrim in which you got the drop on them and you say that nothing good will ever come of you being back home? There _is_ good here and you will always have a place here, regardless of the matter at hand."

I noticed the gate opening as I saw Valerie entering with her four children in tow. There was also the presence of Henry-John coming here as several more of the townsfolk of Kanto Village were standing in front of me in droves. Everyone was there to welcome me as I sensed that they had gotten fed up with Darbus and his inflammatory rhetoric he spewed out during my long absence. I never saw so much people coming here to see me as they missed me so much. When I noticed Lillinar coming back into the gates, he was furious as he saw the crowd welcoming me without judging my movements or shaming me. He was willing to run me off back to Shiganshina as he was still clinging to Darbus and his ideals on the spot.

"Idiots!" he yelled. "Can't you see that the enemy has made you blind?!"

"No, Lillinar, it's _you_ that's blind," said the grocer as he had a box of food in his hands.

"Darbus is the hero here!"

"If he was the hero, then why did he use one of his creations to blow up a teahouse in Akatsuki?" said Valerie. "You may see him as a savior, but the rest of us see him as a bigot and a murderer who hides behind the second branch of his family! You may hear stories about how your so-called hero killed Ippei Mitani and caused the death of Dr. Ichinose, but you refuse to hear more of the truth!"

"What about the human population here on this planet? Darbus views himself to be the pinnacle voice of our suffering with other races."

"If you think that we're suffering with the other races, then why are some of us have either been slaughtered or caught to work in that bastard's deplorable factories?!" yelled the baker as she had a wagon of bread and pastries. "I lost relatives there in Kabizashi and they've either fled or got caught to be mules to fuel those soulless dolls Darbus parades around! After Sam was driven out by that rotten bastard, we had to bow down and kiss his ass every day so we wouldn't get killed on the spot just like those people who lost their lives in Akatsuki and Kabizashi!"

"And you mention the enemy's name out in the open?! How dare you?! Darbus kept you safe from harm, only to see you bite the hand that feeds you the moment you mention Sam Winchester and his family!"

"You should be thanking him for being here instead of running him off," said Henry-John defensively. "Yes, my half-brother may have been in exile, but he has more dignity than what Darbus Toller had. This whole town here has gotten tired of bowing down to kiss Darbus' ass all the live long in which he wanted to turn this castle into a brothel for his soulless dolls. He's no savior or hero because he will never win our favor here in Kanto Village. This place was once razed to the ground, only to have it rebuilt after such toil, but we're here for the true hero who stood firm till the end. Now, that he's returned, he is ready to show you the true colors of Darbus Toller and his soulless dolls that cause harm to those who rally for Sam."

Lillinar was outnumbered as he didn't stand a chance with my popularity regaining further ground after a long absence. When he saw his mother standing behind him, she was angry with him as she was itching to make him go to military school just to better himself in times of crisis. When she saw me standing in front of the crowd, she had a feeling that I would bring hope to Kanto Village and the rest of the planet. Still, Lillinar refused to believe in me as he still worshipped Darbus to the fullest, for he would soon learn the truth about his "hero" in person. By the time I saw the people be grateful that I was back, I didn't know what to think as I was also outnumbered by the growing support from the townsfolk here.

"We can't let you leave again, Sam," said Valerie. "I know that Lillinar's words aren't true, but he's misguided by the fact that he believes you to be the enemy."

"We missed you and Reiko, Sam," said one of her daughters.

"Why are you going away again, Sam?" sobbed the other daughter. "Don't you like us anymore?"

"Well, Sam, it seems like everyone missed you so badly," said Cynthia. "Besides, there's one motto that we stuck with and that's 'Always Keep Fighting.'"

"She's right," said Valerie. "You helped us flee the violence while the men stood firm in this village. I was even expecting my sons since I took Edith and Clara in tow at the time. I beg of you, don't give up on everyone or yourself because you matter to us in many ways than one."

I stared at Valerie and her children, including her young sons, as they were adamant into not letting me run away again. Like everyone, they missed me as I once helped out with the birth of the boys, Alindri and Orzamru, nearly a year ago. When I saw them up close, they were about to turn a year old soon as they were even teething while chewing on their toys. When I saw Reiko come out with the twins, she noticed everyone seeing her for the first time in a while as they were more blessed with our return more than anything. We were welcomed to the fullest as we were there never to be ran off out of our home again, for we were here to stay…

* * *

Lillinar was running towards the station as he noticed several people yanking pictures of Darbus off from the walls. When he saw the pictures on the ground, he didn't want them to get damaged even further as he saw news footage in an old newspaper that stated Darbus' involvement with the incident in the teahouse in Akatsuki. When he saw the images of the dolls that he paraded with at the site of the rubble, he refused to believe this news as he saw a train pulling up to Kanto Village directly. When he saw the passengers getting out, he noticed Sterling emerging as he was aware of my return. Lillinar didn't know what to think of the Orc coming here as he was unfazed by the factor of what Darbus caused in the past few months. When he was gripping at the pictures he save from damage, he was shaking at his boots as he noticed Sterling coming towards him and taking them out of his hands and later ripping up to shreds.

"How dare you damage Darbus' memory like that?!" he shrieked.

"You still pine for the bastard who ran Sam Winchester and his family off to the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for nearly eight months, don't you?" said Sterling. "Well, I hate to be a buzzkill, but you need to see the bigger picture of what Darbus did." He fishes out a tablet as he showed Lillinar the images of the factories that were the most deplorable before a few of them were blown up. "This is the true nature of Darbus Toller's antics in a nutshell and to put it bluntly, the truth hurts."

"You don't know anything about Darbus, do you?!"

"Is that so?" said a familiar face as he got off the train. "Personally, Moose 2.0 is here to stay and Darbus has got to go."

Crowley was there as he was dressed in a kimono and winter clothing while wearing a straw hat. After having his stay at the Order's main headquarters on hold for a bit, he was most likely to be seeing my return to be a sign, but he wasn't about to have his demonic mojo back anytime soon. When he saw Lillinar shaking in his boots, the boy was fearing the most as he wasn't about to get away right now. Both Crowley and Sterling weren't about to let him off the hook as they were there to put him in his place once and for all.

"Get away!" he yelled.

"And do what?! Throw my hat at you?" said Crowley. "I don't have my demonic mojo and I'm not about to become a moving target just for Milverton to shoot me on sight."

"Your back…, it's glowing..." Lillinar noticed the imprint of raw power on Crowley's back glowing as it was resonating with such intensity. "What the hell _are_ you?"

"Me? I'm just a manager of the teahouse that your so-called hero blew up in Akatsuki."

"He's got the physical and mental scars to prove his point, so don't even go there by praising Darbus and his infamous cronies," said Sterling. "Everyone here has gotten fed up with Darbus and his ideals because of what he would do next."

"What's he gonna do, anyway?"

"He will enact one of the most infamous manners of extermination imaginable and it's _not_ gonna be pretty, either. In the end, I suggest that you get the lead out and see more of the truth in front of you or else you would be a part of that extermination agenda in mind. And another thing, when he praises his perfect examples for indoctrination, he'll target the ones who are questioning him to death, so I suggest that you reflect on those tidbits of information before you judge someone first."

Lillinar left the station as both Crowley and Sterling were there on business. After having worship full of the ideals that Darbus had, the young man sprinted towards his house as he was shaken at the fact that the truth really did hurt after all. By the time he went inside, he saw his mother standing near the fireplace as she was not too happy with his behavior towards me earlier. She wanted him to make amends for his actions as he was shaking from the encounter from both Crowley and Sterling at the station earlier.

"It's about time that you came back after what you did earlier," he heard his mother say to him. "Are you happy that Sam's in a bit of doubt?"

"I heard the bitter truth about Darbus after all…," he said. "You were right about the posters of him being torn off the walls because he'll kill everyone around us, including our neighbors here."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I saw an Orc and some guy in the train station telling me the bitter truth about Darbus enacting a code of extermination on those who have faith in him. They were telling me about how he would even put me to death for questioning his ideals so readily."

"Johannes is coming home late from military exercises, so dinner is gonna be late."

"Aren't you gonna cook, Ma?"

"I would, but I have to go to the grocer to pick up some more vegetables and fruit."

"That would be nice..."

"But before we even go there, we're going to the castle near here. Besides, you owe Sam an apology after your failed attempt to run him off."

Lillinar began to feel guilty about his actions towards me as he left his home and went towards the castle. By the time he went to the gate, he crept into the yard as he saw me entering outside staring at the fresh snow falling onto the ground. When I spotted him, I was reminded of his venomous words from earlier until I saw him shaking with fear and shame. He was in for a world of hurt as he couldn't get out of the predicament that he put himself into, for he was begging for forgiveness in the end.

"It's you from earlier," I said. "You're not gonna spew out more praise for Darbus Toller, are you?"

"No…," said Lillinar. "Is it true that Darbus truly killed an Elder of the Order?"

"Yes…, it's true because I saw him kill a close friend of mine in front of me while we were at the Universal Library on Essos."

"There's no way he could do that…, but I thought that the townsfolk were just spewing gossip and rumors."

"Ippei Mitani's death at the hands of Darbus wasn't the only crime he did. His list is a lot worse in mind. He gassed some criminals in Chekiang, he allowed the slaughter of Jews living in Kabizashi, he used a suicide bomber to destroy a teahouse in Akatsuki, allowed his soulless dolls to kill Dr. Ichinose, and the worst of it all is when he forced me and my family to flee and damage my reputation to fit his goals. Yes, I endured my exile in which I carted Reiko, the twins, and the two wards, Dirk and Carly, with me in which we stayed in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for six months. After our exile, we were picked up and taken on our return journey back here for a month and a quarter in which we had to destroy three factories that were churning out the same soulless dolls that Darbus parades around him. You may not know more about me, but I've endured hardships and struggle just to stay sane and that included hunting for our meat and creating a hydroponics lab to grow vegetables and fruit in the slug roe home we stayed in. After my resurfacing, I heard about how Darbus was rising to the top by smearing my name and reputation as if he was the true hero. As for what happened in Gale Canyon, Reiko and I saved everyone there after the defeat of the Elect and Behemoth."

"So, it's all true that you had it worse after what Darbus did to you, didn't you?"

"If you thought that your behavior towards me was bad, the ones who defaced the ruins near Tenzo Village on Westeros were a lot worse. Their graffiti on the walls and mural was the last straw that caused divine intervention on both sides in which one of them got struck by lightning."

"Then I won't praise Darbus anymore after what I heard from you. I don't wanna get struck by lightning after what I heard from you. I see now that you had a lot worse more than anything after hearing straight from you of all people."

I saw Lillinar shaking as he kneeled in front of me. He was feeling the pinch of guilt crawling all over him as he was regretting his words towards me. He had a gut feeling that he would end up getting punched, but I stayed my hand as I only had pity for him, not aggression. I sensed that his actions were in the wrong as he refused to stand up, for he was feeling all the regret for his actions already.

"Forgive me…," I heard him say as he stared at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm truly sorry for my actions. For so long, I thought Darbus was the good guy, but I know now why you bear a grudge against him."

"He's done a lot more worse than what is perceived to be," I said.

"Sam, dinner's almost done," said Dirk as he ran outside. "Hey, Reiko's in the kitchen making some _nikujaga_ , which is a huge first in a long time." He sees Lillinar cowering in front of me as he was not too happy with him for the venomous words from earlier. "What the hell is that chump doing here after insulting you and trying to run all of us off? He should get his ass kicked for this!"

"He's already repented after hearing the truth coming from me, so he's no threat to us."

"Dude, you're shaking like a leaf..." Dirk sees Lillinar feeling more guilty than normal about his actions. "You're not in trouble anymore 'cause Sam's more of a gentle giant than a monster. Besides, don't you need to get home?"

"Dinner!"

We heard Reiko yelling for us to come to eat as we noticed Lillinar leaving the castle and on his way home. When he saw his mother coming towards him, she was waiting for him to go with him as they were ready to have their own dinner like the rest of us in Kanto Village. By the time they came back to their home, they saw two of Darbus' soulless dolls standing in front of them as they were ready to kill them on sight. Lillinar was scared to death as he wanted to protect his mother from those artificial things that came into town without noticing. They were screwed as they saw the artificial dolls get out their guns and were ready to kill them on sight.

"Traitor!" The two dolls said in unison. "You are not worthy of Lord Darbus!"

"Sam was right about your creator. You _do_ follow orders to do his dirty work," said Lillinar.

"Get the hell away from them!" yelled Cynthia as she showed up with her rifle in her hands while shielding Lillinar and his mother. "You slipped in here unnoticed just to kill someone who saw my stepson return here, didn't you?"

"You are impure! You will die like the other impurities in front of us!" yelled the dolls in unison.

"You're not doing a damn thing to anyone!" Cynthia fires her rifle at one of the soulless dolls as his head blows off. "You can tell Darbus that he's worn out his welcome, especially when it comes to the townsfolk of Kanto Village and those who are resting in the cemetery in Kripke Shrine!" She shoots the other soulless doll as he is met with the same fate. "That rotten bastard is _not_ gonna intimidate us anymore! We all had our fair share into dealing with him when Sam was away for a long time, but we're not gonna put up with his crap come hell or high water!"

Lillinar was impressed with what Cynthia did as she stood firm with her rifle in her hands. He also had praise for her as she saved him and his mother from further harm in the form of Darbus' creations that came here. It was a godsend that hope was returning here as the time to put Darbus in his place was beginning to pick up a little bit more steam on Alecrast. It was a glimmer of restoration in the form of the effort to have me back home as the time to regain my status was already beginning in front of everyone.

"Cynthia…," said Lillinar's mother as she was grateful for the rescue. "I never expected you to come back from the station."

"A certain pair of passengers spotted some unwelcome company from the station," she said. "Luckily, I was armed with my rifle to kill them before they caused panic."

"So, those are Darbus' creations here," said Lillinar as he stared at the headless corpses on the ground. "They looked alike before you blew their heads off."

"This is the true taste of Darbus' hostile takeover in the making. Once they take over the Ashizoka System with the Hitlerian Code at their disposal, we'll be put to the extermination of terrible proportions in the making."

"What is the Hitlerian Code, exactly?"

"According to Haakon, the Hitlerian Code is the brainchild of the main progenitor who ruled his land with xenophobia at his disposal and death on his mind. His proposal to bring the Master Race into fruition would cause the worst form of death imaginable to not only Jews, but Gypsies, people in multiple births, those with mental or physical disorders, priests, and homosexuals. It is the worst form of death that would soon come forth if we don't stop Darbus in the process."

"God help us…," said Lillinar's mother as she was terrified. "We can't let this madness sweep through our town. I heard the baker telling about how some of her relatives were killed in Kabizashi, but why are those soulless dolls with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin here to terrorize us?"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Darbus doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone but himself and his perfect creations he churned out. Already, the bastard's factories are slowly being targeted and destroyed one slow step at a time: one on Gethos, one on Trost, one on Nedegratys, and one on Maugrim. The rest are unknown for now, but we can't just let Darbus churn out his Master Race and cull the rest of us in the process. If we don't do anything right now, then who will?"

Lillinar saw a poster of Darbus on the wall as he took it off and tore it up. He saw the bitter truth in front of him as his eyes were finally opened in a while. His so-called hero was now the enemy to him as he saw several more townsfolk coming out and bringing out the other Darbus posters and chucked them into a burning barrel. With gasoline poured into it and a match struck, the fire in the burning barrel burned brightly as the sign of revolt was out in full force already. The revolt towards Darbus was in full swing in Kanto Village as the time to bring him down is there to stay…

 **To be continued…**


	31. Into the Snowy Woods and Mountains

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 31: Into the Snowy Woods and Mountains**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been a week since my return as I was back to work as usual. Even though I was in my office, I was staring at the trophy I won in the Dynamite Warg Race as I was also gaining more prominence in the making. Even though I had a rough start so far, I wasn't about to get out of the woods yet as I was staring at the journal I received from the Chieftain of Chugoku almost a year ago. Even though I finished it up, I looked at the one I bought during my exile on Shiganshina as I wrote it halfway towards the end. Just as I was about to write my latest entry, I saw Herschel enter as he was brimming with a little enthusiasm at best. He wanted to know about my exile as he also missed me and the rest of my family in tow as well.

"Looks like you're hard at work as usual," he said. "It's a godsend that you came back home."

"It's a miracle that I've returned, but there's also the factor about Darbus Toller that worries me to the bones," I said. "He's out there in a desperate attempt to secure this galaxy with his soulless dolls that adhere to his bidding and dirty work."

"According to Gadreel, the artificial reject from one of Darbus' factories has a soul indeed, but she likes to hang around him for some odd reason."

"The artificial girl we found on Nedegratys is currently residing in the Order's main headquarters right now, but she's under heavy surveillance from the Medical Corps."

"That's a bummer… Anyway, Reiko kept telling me about how you guys survived up in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for six months, but at least you got a push to come back home just to kick Darbus in the pants."

"That much is so true..."

I noticed Herschel pick up the filled-up journal as he looked at the entries about my exile in the Wintry Plains on Shiganshina in the past six months. With the mappings of the mountains already drawn with such ease, he didn't know what to think as he was ready to hear about the adventures I had during my exile from home…

* * *

 **Nearly eight months ago…**

It had been two weeks since we left Alecrast as we were on a ship that was making its way towards Shiganshina as planned. The damage to my reputation at the hands of Darbus was more than enough to cause us to flee as we were in our rooms for the trip. When I saw Dirk getting out of the bathroom all dressed in his nightclothes, he was ready to get to bed like the rest of us as we would reach Shigan airspace in a matter of hours. When he saw me staring at the window, I was missing everyone as I could never go back home ever again. The ouster of me and my family was more than enough for me to leave the Order of Letters behind as my resignation was about to be finalized the moment it reached Ginryu's desk.

"It sucks that we had to get out of Alecrast," said Dirk.

"Darbus already damaged my reputation and put a bounty on my head," I said. "There's no need to make things worse in the matter."

"Will Ginryu be okay with you quitting the Order altogether?"

"Once he gets my letter, he'll understand that I can't put anyone else at risk and that includes our friends and family."

"Reiko misses everyone already, but will we ever get a chance to go home back to Alecrast? I know that Darbus caused a lot of crap to turn everyone against you, but this damage can't hang over your head forever."

I continued to look at the stars going by as we were about to land towards Shiganshina in less than a matter of two hours or so. Even with my reputation tarnished, I could never go back home as the time to venture off into further territory was just the beginning of what was there in front of me. By the time I went to my own room, I saw Reiko putting the twins to bed as they were sleeping in their little cradles after a rough day of feeding and changing diapers. When I looked at her all dressed in her nightgown, she was feeling homesick like me as we were all without a home to call our own after our ouster. When I crawled into bed beside her, I was staring at her as she had a care-worn look on her face, for she missed our friends and family just like me.

"It's been quiet at home," she said. "I hope that Brother and the others are safe from Darbus."

"I'm hoping for the same," I said. "In the end, Dean bears a grudge against Darbus for your grandfather's death and smearing my reputation will soon be the last straw that broke the camel's back."

"It's been two weeks since we fled home, but our temporary location on Tezuka gave us some work before we saved up to board this ship."

"The _Arkenstone_ is the most popular luxury liner that ever graced the galaxy. It was also a godsend that we won a family package to go there to Shiganshina, but as soon as we get there, we have no other choice but to go into hiding for the rest of our days."

"I know…, but our friends and family have been left behind till the end..."

I noticed tears streaming down Reiko's cheeks as I wiped them away from her face. She was aching for the outcome of our predicament to be a positive one as we had to make due with our situation that put us out in further danger than normal. In the end, I was hoping that Dean and the others were safe from Darbus' wrath, but I had a feeling that my older brother would defy the man who ran me off from my home on Alecrast…

* * *

The _Arkenstone_ touched down on Shiganshina as we got up from our rooms and were ready to go even into further territory. With our belongings packed up, washed, and ready to go, we were dressed as the August weather on Shiganshina was brimming with heat. It wasn't the first time I went to Shiganshina as I once told Matsuo to take over his grandfather's position nearly two months back, but the second trip here would be a permanent one. Still, we had to make due with our situation as we were in the town of Mithrandir, where the train station was operating at. The place itself was the gateway point and capital of the Wintry Plains as it was also a place where many dissidents from other planets mingled and got along. With so many people hard at work here, we were ready to make ourselves home here on Shiganshina as it was our permanent one for the rest of our days.

When we were about to take the train, we noticed a Khajiit and his son standing behind us as they were on their way up to the further reaches in this region. I never expected to see them before, but they were one of three cat-like races that lived on Shiganshina as they were on their way home in further territory in the Wintry Plains. Still, we were in foreign land as we would soon make friends here in the time of exile here, for we were at home for a while or so. Even in this matter of strange proportions, we were all there as we would be welcomed by those who were displaced from their homes and family, for we had plenty on our plates so far.

"I've never seen such people like you come here to Shiganshina, but this is the first," said the Khajiit.

"We've been displaced since my departure from Alecrast," I said.

"Displaced, are you? Well, you're in luck because we've got plenty of room up in the Dabb Mountains up there."

"You're from the Dabb Mountains?" said Dirk. "I bet that you and your son love to go out and about sometimes."

"We go in and out of the Dabb Mountains just to hunt and do odd jobs for our families to feed, but we're more than ready to welcome you here in the set of slug roe homes that are up there. The Dabb Mountains themselves are harsh, but it's home to all of us who live there."

"By the way, my name's Sam Winchester," I said. "This is my wife, Reiko; our sons, Aora and Ghimru, and our two wards, Dirk and Carly."

"My name's Badur and this is my son, Eppa. We've been living here for ten years in the Wintry Plains, but we're sure to have you here, Sam Winchester."

We all followed Badur and his son as we saw a train to the nearest town closest to the Dabb Mountains coming up there. With the money we had left spent to pay our fare, we followed the Khajiit and his son into the passenger car as we left Mithrandir and went upwards towards the town of Yukishiro, which was near the place we were getting to. The train ride up there was short, but we got off to our location so readily as we saw the town of Yukishiro to be bustling with plenty of people who came back with fresh game to feed their families with. By the time we noticed the Dabb Mountains up close, we were floored by the sight of them as we noticed smoke coming from one of them in which it was a volcano in the middle. With a set of steps complete with guardrails going up the trail, we were there at home as we were starting a new life up there, for we were there to stay after all…

* * *

The long steps up the mountains were strenuous as we made it up there without any form of difficulty at all. By the time we were there to the top, we noticed patches of snow in our area as we never seen anything like it before. The scenery was similar to Wall Keep in the Tensho Mountains as we saw the smoke coming from the volcano rising further. In that moment, we saw Carly spotting an old spaceship embedded in the mountains as it was not from the Ashizoka System so far. It was a place filled with people who got by on a daily basis while making ends meet, for they were displaced just like the rest of us on Shiganshina.

"Mr. Sam! Look at this!" yelled Carly. "There's a spaceship here!"

"It may not be from around here, but we'll make due of it," I said.

"I wonder if the neighbors are friendly…," said Reiko.

"They better be friendly, 'cause they're like us when it comes to being kicked out of our home by that asshat, Darbus," said Dirk. "Still…, I'm gonna miss my friends back in Kanto Village just like the rest of our family."

"We'll make due of what we got here," I said as I dug out some seeds from my suitcase. "Besides, if this slug roe home has a greenhouse, then it's time to plant our fruits and vegetables here."

We went towards the main door of the slug roe home as we entered inside. The interior was different as it had the same technology that I saw on the _Bernadette_ , but more advanced and ancient. It was strange to be in something like this, but it was also our new home as well in which we were here to stay after our ouster. When Reiko saw the interior, she went into another area as it was turned into a kitchen, which was suitable for her tastes into cooking meals for everyone.

"Sammy, look," she said. "This kitchen is huge." She sees the counterops filled with the mainstays of appliances and that included the kitchen sink and oven with an array of other things. "There's even a rotisserie spit to cook large meat in."

"We're home, but this isn't the Batcave," I said. "This ship that got turned into an array of slug roe homes has Draaza technology all over it."

"Hey, Sam!" cried Dirk as he went into an extremely cold area. "This room can be a place for storing ice cream in it!"

"That must be the meat locker." I noticed several meathooks dangling above the ceiling in which they were used for storing large game and other things. "Speaking of meat, the locals who live around here have a good abundance of it in which we can hunt and bring home to feed us with."

"I guess that you're the only one to do this, right?"

"I don't have a choice here, but we can't just live on the stuff that we won from the raffle circuit forever, now can we?"

I was more optimistic than ever as I had hope in the form of displacement after my ouster from Darbus Toller two weeks ago. It was homely for us as we were pulling together a little bit more as a family that got the short end of the stick. In the end, I had a feeling that I would soon be pulled back into the Order's web, but not now as I had to keep my raw power bottled up from the public for the rest of my exile. From time to time, I would use it privately, but there would be retaliation coming from Darbus and his supporters if I wasn't careful here. In this situation, I was there with my family as I was making myself at home for the time being...

* * *

Later on in the evening, we had dinner that consisted of the instant ramen we had as we had some rice balls that were cooked with it. It was a meaningful dinner as we later finished up and did our chores like a family should. With the twins tasting something more than just milk and food, they were having mixed feelings about the dinner from earlier as I noticed Reiko cleaning them up after dinner. With me and Dirk washing up our cooking utensils, we put them away in the dish drainer to dry as we finished up the kitchen and went towards the living room while we sat down on the floor with cushions in front of a table. We were here as a family as we were even staring at the windows where we noticed fireflies buzzing in the sky.

When Carly went outside, she wanted to catch one until she noticed a Chonoid standing in her way as she was stunned to see the alien dissident in person. The Chonoid in front of her was a female as she was from the planet Dorne, where it was a tropical one that housed most of her kind. Carly never saw anyone like her before as she was like us due to her displacement here on Shiganshina. When I went outside to bring her in, I saw our neighbor in person as she had a care-worn face that worried me with such concern in mind.

"I see that Badur and Eppa noticed you get off the train here from Mithrandir," said the Chonoid.

"Yes, but we made ourselves at home here like the rest of the displaced," I said.

"From what I gather, you're the legendary Sam Winchester of all people who killed the last member of the Elect in Gale Canyon."

"I used to be legendary, but my reputation had been dragged in the mud by Darbus Toller."

"By the way, my name's C'Torrha and you're not alone in being among the displaced. It is an honor to see you and your family here, but from what I know, you haven't used your raw power out in the open in front of everybody for a while."

"I do it in secret, but if I used it out in the open, then I would put everyone's lives at risk due to the bounty that Darbus put on my head."

"You're not the only one who has been in such a predicament. Unlike you, I lost my family that included my children and Terran mate in which I fled from the chaos that destroyed my home. Luckily, your presence will keep me from falling under the cracks, for you have hope within one another."

"Sammy, who are you talking to?" asked Reiko as she came outside. "Hello, you're one of the neighbors here, aren't you?" She stares at C'Torrha. "I'm gonna go and make a cake for everyione, would you like some?"

C'Torrha was staring at Reiko as she never expected her to be here on Shiganshina like the rest of us who were displaced after our departure from Alecrast. She was like us as she fled her home planet of Dorne the moment she lost everything years ago. Reiko sensed the sadness within her as she felt the loss that stung her to the extreme. Still, we were welcomed by the people around us as we were starting our new life here in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina, for we were among the displaced who would face happiness and hardship at the same time.

"Would you like to come in?" asked Reiko. "I'll make us a cake for everyone."

"That is very kind of you, Lady Reiko," said C'Torrha.

"We'll make it and we'll welcome you like everyone else here, so there's no need to worry," I said.

"You have a kind heart, Sam Winchester, for the gods vowed to keep you into never changing from that path."

And so, we showed C'Torrha inside as we all sat down in the living room to have such good company. In an instant, we were making progress into having new friends here in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina as we were starting anew in such circumstances abound. With a cake baking in the oven, we were content with the presence of company here as it was like being in the castle on Alecrast, but in a slug roe home. It was a sign of prominence as we would soon stay here for the rest of our days so far, for even the displaced had to show a little dignity from the bowels of darkness soon enough…

* * *

The next morning, I was up as I was dressed up in mountaineer clothing in which I was ready to go out towards the wilderness to hunt for some game to feed us for the many weeks. I even had a sled with me as it had rope and tarp to bind the game after a fresh kill in which it would be useful for me on the hunt. With my gun and sword on my person, I was ready to go outside until I saw Dirk coming here with some vegetables that grew near the volcano. Like me, he was on the prowl to look for some food as we weren't living in the castle anymore. With the first night gone through, we were there in our new home as we had to make due with what we had so far.

"Take a look at these," said Dirk as he placed the vegetables on the countertop. "We got some white carrots and some striped fruit growing near the volcano. The soil is amazing in which some of the vegetables and fruits that grow here thrive automatically."

"You have your work cut out for you so far," I said. "As for the head of the family, it's my responsibility to keep Reiko and everyone here fed for the next few days."

"According to what Badur told us, there are deer, rabbits, bison, black angus cattle, and tons of fish that live here near the mountains. There's even a river up here so we can go fishing."

"That much is true, but there are others here in the mountains that hunt for their share just to feed their families just like the rest of us. In the end, we all have to pull together a lot more as a family because it's not just gonna be me and Reiko doing the hunting and housework."

"I heard you the first time when we stayed in Trailerfell on Tezuka before hitching a ride on the _Arkenstone_ to get here. Besides, this place is a lot more greater than being in the Tensho Mountains on Alecrast a few months back."

"Alecrast..."

"By the way, Sam," Dirk rushes into the kitchen as he gets out a salt cannister from the cabinet and later gives it to me. "...You should take this when you go hunting. Besides, there might be spirits crawling without warning."

"I'll take it with me, for I'll know very well of what goes on here in these mountains."

I was ready to go as I was about to go on the hunt for my prey to feed everyone with me. As for the thought of missing everyone on Alecrast, however, it made me feel homesick as I felt concern for what would happen next since our ouster. I may have fled to here, but I would soon be suckered back to my old place as the factor of Darbus was slowly rising and not stopping anytime soon…

* * *

I later made my way towards the woods as I was waiting for the nearest animal to come by. The wait for my unsuspecting prey to come forward was basically worth it as I noticed a deer approaching in my midst. The buck was young as it was coming back from butting its antlers against another one due to the chipping of them. In that moment, I pointed my gun as I shot it directly in the head in which it ended up dead instantly. It was my first kill of an animal in the wilderness as I noticed Badur coming towards me with his own kill hanging on a sled. When he saw the dead buck on the ground, he had a feeling that my aim was a precise one in which no other could pull off without attracting attention.

"You should've said a prayer before you killed the animal first," he said.

"Sorry, but I never hunted game before," I said.

"Consider it your first time, but at least pray for them or else the animal spirits will surely drag you into the Further Pines and never let you go."

I stand up as I prayed in front of the deer carcass.

"May the gods welcome you in the afterlife..."

"That's a start, but you should also cut off the head, hooves, and entrails in which you should also salt and burn them as well," said Badur.

"As soon as I get done with removing the head, hooves, and entrails, I'll get this home to my family so we can use it for several dinners in mind."

I got out my sword as I severed off the head and hooves of the buck until I carved it open even further. Blood and entrails gushed out of the fresh kill as I gathered up some burlap from the sled and bagged the unwanted remains into it. By the time I skinned it, I placed the pelt into the burlap bag as I later put the carcass onto the sled I carried. With the salt cannister in my hand, I sprinkled it into the burlap bag as I took it towards a clearing for a pyre. With some lighter fluid and matches in my coat pockets, I used them as I struck a match onto the burlap the moment it burned brightly. With the carcass covered in plastic and tarp, it was roped tightly as I carted it back towards the slug roe home where Reiko was waiting for me.

When she saw me cart in the fresh kill, she never expected me to hunt in the woods before until now, for I couldn't let my family starve here in the mountains. Even as I took the fresh carcass into the meat locker, I was ready to section it as I found some protective clothing to wear over my own. With some butcher knives at present, I was hard at work as I was placing the meat in plastic wrap and putting it into compartments for further storage. This was a start of keeping my family fed as I would soon face further hardships along the way. By the time I was finished, I removed my protective clothing as I left the meat locker and joined everyone for breakfast which consisted of eggs and sausage complete with some fruit that Dirk picked earlier. When I washed my hands in the sink, I went towards the dining area and joined everyone as we were eating as a family during breakfast.

"I can't believe that you killed a deer, Sam," said Dirk as he took a bite of his sausage.

"It was my first try, but I ran into Badur about the consequences of not saying a prayer to the fresh kill," I said.

"Do animals haunt people?" asked Carly.

"They can if we don't usher them with the gods all over. According to what Badur told me, there's a patch of forest known as the Further Pines in which many people have been dragged in there without reciting a prayer to the animal they kill for food. In the end, no one has ever ventured in there and came back out after that."

"That's scary, Mr. Sam… I don't wanna go in the forest and get lost..."

"As long as there is salt on hand in the cabinet, we're good," said Dirk. "Salt is the breakfast of champions in times of crisis and that includes putting spirits to rest forever."

"Children, you should at least finish your breakfast or else you would end up getting dragged into the forest someday," said Reiko as she was on hand into feeding the twins. "Besides, this place isn't like Kanto Village on Alecrast and there would be dangerous spirits that can haunt you if you don't behave."

Both Dirk and Carly finished up their breakfast as I later finished up my own before I got started on helping Reiko tending to the twins after they were getting a little messy with their food. Both boys were starting out on baby food as they were growing with such ease, even when they were put on formula after six months, but there were times when breastmilk suited them in emergency situation so far. By the time we cleaned up the kitchen, we were making ourselves at home as we pulled together as a family that were ousted from our home, but we were there in the face of hardship and humility in the long run…

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, I took a walk as I had Reiko following me that day. The trail in the mountains was vast and wide as we went towards a pond that was deep enough to swim in. With Dirk as the babysitter back at the slug roe home with Carly and the twins, we were alone as we walked towards the pond where we noticed steam billowing from it. The very curiosity of it vexed me as I took off my boot and sock when I dipped my toes into the water. In that moment, we discovered a hot spring in a pond as the water was hot enough to take a bath in. Even Reiko stooped down as she felt the water in the pond the moment it felt like the water in any bathhouse. This was a first for us as we never expected to see a hot spring become a hot pond before, but it was in a place where the volcano stood in these mountains we lived in.

"I never expected this pond to be a hot spring before," said Reiko.

"These mountains have a volcano here, but this hot pond is a first to be discovered," I said.

"Maybe we should bring Dirk and the children here so they can play for a little bit."

"After all that travel, work, and providing for us, we should get a break for a little while before we resume our daily chores." I noticed Reiko stripping off her clothes as she stepped into the shallow end of the pond. "It's the least we can do for the time being."

"Hey, you're not holding out on us, are you?!" cried Dirk as he had Carly and the twins in tow.

"What are you doing?! You know that Reiko has no clothes on!"

"I've seen her in the buff before, Sam. Anyway, she looks good naked."

We noticed Carly pulling punches as she took off her clothes and went into the pond where Reiko was. The small Cat Sidhe girl didn't mess around as she stayed in the nude where the water covered up her small body. With me, Dirk, and the twins singled out as the males in this bizarre co-ed hot pond, we walked into the further part of the shore as we were ready to bathe in the hot water. With Dirk taking off the clothes of the twins, he gathered them up as he placed them into the shallow part of the water where they were sitting there just staring at the steam billowing from it. With me as the last to take off my clothes, I was in the buff as I was making my way into the hot pond with everyone in it, but I was taking my time while standing near the shore.

"Hey!" yelled Dirk. "Aren't you gonna go in with us?!"

"I'm on my way here," I said as I stepped into the water.

"This pond's not too deep, but it's huge when it comes to taking a soak in the hot springs."

"It's also something of a treasure trove, but our bliss won't last forever when the evening comes along."

"And we're all in our birthday suits taking in the mountain air..."

"At least we're here by the hot pond and that's all that matters right now."

"You're not half-bad when it comes to standing in the nude."

"You're too young to know about anatomy yet."

"I'm almost twelve and I know all about how your junk mail works. You stand up to take a piss and you use it to put in one's cha-cha for both pleasure and shooting up your livelihood to create new life."

I had made a wise-ass out of my ward as he was getting better at the surroundings we were all in. When I waded out even further to catch up with Dirk and the twins, I stepped on something as it felt like a brick. By the time I picked it up, I noticed it to be part of the Word of God tablets, but this was something different due to its color and same writing like the other ones. To my curiosity, I noticed an image of me and Reiko hidden in the ancient writing that were on the Angel and Demon Tablets. Still, it was a find for me, but I would soon bring it out into the open soon enough. When I put it on the shore next to my clothes, I returned to my family as we all enjoyed our bath in the hot pond, for we would never forget it during our stay here in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

Herschel continued to look at the journal as he was astonished to see the details of my stay in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina in the six months of my absence. The impact about what I wrote was a game changer as it was also something to show everyone in the Order's main headquarters here on Alecrast. By the time he put it down, he looked at me as he noticed signs of my ongoing survival towards the harshest weather and myself. The impact on my absence proved that I survived the many ordeals that I faced as I lived through every detail imaginable.

"This is amazing, Sam," he said. "You documented your stay in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina since you left home all those months ago."

"My stay up there was humble, but we had to live in the slug roe home up there, which was part of the remains of a derelict Draaza ship," I said.

"Dude, I really wished that I was a mountaineer, but Dad won't let me go off there alone."

"And the six months up there was a moment of both bliss and hardships as we all had to endure and pull together as a family."

"So, did you hunt anything?"

"I mainly hunted game that popped up in which the meat would be suitable to feed our family in the fall and winter months."

"That's kind of strange of you to disappear like that and reappear when Dean came to bring you home."

"In a further way, I'll miss the home we lived in on Shiganshina, but my true home will always be in this castle here on Alecrast. For a while, I believed that nothing good would ever come of me returning home, but I understand now that Dean was right the whole time when he plucked all of us from the slug roe home we stayed in."

"What are you talking about? This _is_ your true home after what you went through just to get back here and rub Darbus' nose in his own piss."

"If only it were to be true… As for our adventures in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina, we made a home there, but there were times when we had fun along the way during our humility and hardships during our exile."

"And there's that kid you found. He loves the castle, but he also likes the playroom where he lugs that Superman toy around. He even has an obsession for the Man of Steel all because he runs around in a blue and red suit complete with a cape."

"That Draaza boy has a name, but he likes being called Gyatso because it's shorter. As for his predicament, he was found in the meat locker in a stasis unit, only to be revived and breathing after what happened to his people when the ship crashed into the Dabb Mountains. Even though his parents are gone from this world, we're his family now in which he has thrived and lived with us for the rest of his days."

Herschel began to admire my way of charity a little more as he viewed me to be someone who would take in those who lost their families or homes. By the time we noticed Gyatso coming into my office, he saw my work all neatly in place as he noticed the mail that piled up in my junk box. When he took one of the letters that was unopened, the rest fell on the floor as I picked them up carefully. In a blink of an eye, I noticed a letter with the Toller seal on it as I opened it up carefully. The letter was a glint of terrible news that would be the worst retaliation imaginable as I feared the most troubling indeed, for it would soon come to light about my return last week.

 _Sam Winchester_ (It read) _,_

 _My father is a monster! I write this letter to you about the concerns about_

 _the Hitlerian Code. What he's doing is wrong and I know his true source of_

 _power already. Almost six years ago, he was getting tired about the flaws that_

 _stained the Toller Family in which he discovered a box during his trip to the_

 _Brunhilde Mountains in our native region in Doitsu. This box contained the_

 _worst and unholy concept of creating the Master Race of the Third Reich during_

 _the Elder Days. I was the only one who spoke against him for his treachery and_

 _unholy ambition that would lead to widespread destruction. After my grudge against_

 _my father, I was banished by him and my great uncle for speaking against their desires_

 _to bring the Master Race towards fruition._

 _In the end, I'm on your side because I will see my father burn for disowning me_

 _that lead to his praise for his soulless dolls that are in the Aryan image with blond_

 _hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. When I heard about you and your friends and_

 _family destroying all three factories in the western part of the Ashizoka System, I_

 _was glad that my father's influence was waning in which I gave a group of_ Arrancars

 _the plans to his three factories here in the inner part of the Ashizoka System. The one_

 _on Gethos is already destroyed, but the other two are on Saluvan and Rietza. As for_

 _the rest of my father's factories, I hope to God that they are found and destroyed in the_

 _process because the Master Race musn't be allowed to exist with their soulless intentions_

 _or actions._

 _Sincerely with great concern,_

 _Darla Toller._

I set the letter down on my desk as I sensed concern about the defection of Darbus' own kin in action. The action of him disowning his own daughter unnerved me to the core as I viewed him to be nothing more than an arrogant narcissist who cared for himself and the artificial creations he put all over the galaxy. With the letter showing the locations of the factories on Saluvan and Rietza shown in hindsight, I had a feeling that Darbus would soon take drastic action of his own. When I noticed Gyatso looking at some mail, he opened a letter out of curiosity as he revealed some coupons that came out of it. I picked them up as they were coupons for a free massage from the Blue Iris, which was in the Kanzaki Clan's homestead. I had a feeling that Jun would bring me something like this as I would soon go forth on a trip there to see what was going on after my long absence.

I had a feeling that everyone was missing me to the extreme as I noticed the phone ringing on my desk. By the time I saw the caller identification on the phone screen, it was Darbus himself calling me as I was fearing the worst retaliation imaginable. When I picked it up, I was hearing the familiar voice of terror as he was expecting my return on the spot soon enough.

"I see that you came back after your disappearing act almost eight months ago," he said over the phone. "You know that everyone will get tired of you and throw you away like trash in the end."

"I'm here to stay, Darbus," I said. "I won't be put under the rug anymore after what has happened during my absence."

"Have you heard of a man named Fergus, Sam? He was the manager of that teahouse in Akatsuki that spoke against me, but I sent in some backup to shut him down with a bang."

"I heard about what happened to Crowley, but he's not gonna let you slide like the rest of us after what you did to him."

"You of all people think that you're here to stay, but you're wrong, Sam. Everyone still praises me as a hero and you are the enemy to all of us."

"After the dirty work you pulled during my absence, it's _you_ who are the enemy, not me!"

"I ran you off once, Sam, and I can do it again. In the end, you'll see your support waning and I'll continue to rise even after my factories have been targeted by terrorists. As soon as I get towards Kanto Village, I'll rain on your parade and see you back in your petty little mountains where you and your family belong."

"And what about your daughter speaking against you after you disowned her? She's plotting against you because of what you possess. I got her letter in which you care only for yourself and the creations you put out on display."

"Darla has been dead to me ever since she didn't look like the stamp of perfection that I put in the images of the creations I put out there. As for your predicament, you won't last a full month after being plucked from the bowels of Shiganshina, for you will soon fall from your perch."

I heard the phone hang up as Gyatso and Herschel heard my words clearly. They were concerned about the phone call I received as they didn't want me to fall under the cracks due to the pressure I was under. When we were about to leave my office, we saw Dirk bringing in the treasures that were found during our stay as he set them on my desk. They were the part of the mysterious tablet that was found in the hot pond and the one I found in the bison I killed. They were treasures that were about to go into the archives as even Herschel and Gyatso saw them to be a historic find for the ages. Even though I was a little shaken about the phone call coming from Darbus, I wasn't about to have my spirits dampen as I was here to stay in my true home with my family and friends after all.

"It's a shame that Dean and the others don't know about these babies," said Dirk.

"Whoa…," said Gyatso as he stared at the tablet fragments that were on the desk. "Mom and Dad told me about them, but I never saw them in pieces before."

"The piece of stone came from one of the Word of God Tablets while the other one is different," I said. "Still, Ginryu will have a field day after what was discovered under his nose in the past few months or so."

"Perhaps you might go and see the head honcho directly," said Herschel. "He could be interested into something like that, you know."

"Head honcho?" said Gyatso. "Is he like the lady who lives on Westeros?"

"He is, but he's also in charge of this part of the Ashizoka System. Besides, we might get a visit from him after all the quiet that comes and goes in this castle."

I heard the bell ring as I left my office and went downstairs towards the main hall. By the time I got there, I noticed Ginryu in person as he was happy to see me in quite a long time. Still, I had work to do, but I also had to contend with dealing with Darbus and his slipping status on the sly soon enough.

"It's been a long time after your exile, Sam Winchester," he said to me.

"Ginryu…," I said. "I'm so sorry that I've been away for too long..."

 **To be continued...**


	32. Festival Fiction

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 32: Festival Fiction**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Ginryu was standing in front of me as he was back from a week-long trip to Orianthis, which was a summit about the growing dissent against Darbus Toller. In a matter of common sentiment, I noticed him to be grateful that I was home as I was also not the same since my exile on Shiganshina. Still, I was given a warm welcome as I wasn't put under the scrutiny of Darbus' machinations so far, but I had to watch my back after being home for a week. In the whirlwind of a month to get me home, I was humbled for the rest of the way as I was back to stay put on Alecrast until I get called for a mission or a summit, that is.

"It's been nearly eight months since you left home, but now that you're here, your reputation is slowly being restored," said Ginryu.

"I know, but when I heard that phone call coming from Darbus, he said that he ran me off once and is prior to do it again," I said.

"He won't do it to you or your family again because of the fact that there are those who are hiding in the shadows calling for the support for your cause."

"I already blew up three factories already and a fourth one was destroyed here."

"Actually, there's five," said Kuze as he appeared out of nowhere. "Just four days ago, Kyokasuigetsu and Oniwaka made short work of the bastards who were supplying Darbus with the same soulless dolls that were running amok all over the place. With only one more to go on Rietza, we'll stunt that madman and make him give up his agenda with the Hitlerian Code he found in the Lost Canyon in the Middle Ground."

"I bet that Kansas is gonna be pissed that the last factory around my part of the Ashizoka System is in his backyard as we speak," said Ginryu.

"It's more than that when we spotted two men over there: one older with a prosthetic arm and a younger one. Both of them came from Westeros, but they've been on a crusade trip the moment they saw the factory on Saluvan blow up."

"Cyrus and Virgil Truax... I had a feeling that those two would never fade away that easily. By the way, tell Kyokasuigetsu that we'll hit the last factory on Rietza as soon as we get its location."

"As soon as we find it, we'll let you know. To tell you the truth, Darbus Toller is a self-absorbed, arrogant, and conceited spoiled brat who refuses to veer away from the course. Sooner or later, he'll know the true nature of the Hitlerian Code the moment he puts his plan to fruition."

Kuze left without a trace as I had a feeling that Darbus wasn't done here. In due time, I had to go and be on the field once again as the lone factory that the aristocrat put on Rietza was about to be destroyed like the rest. Just as I was about to offer my services to the help everyone, I was stopped by Ginryu as he was concerned about my health after what I went through during my exile on Shiganshina. The factor of the factory being on Rietza unnerved me as there would soon be further danger looming on the horizon. There were relatives of the Tang Family that lived there on Rietza as they would be at risk if help wasn't there, for there would be terror coming forth in hindsight.

"You shouldn't worry too much, Sam," said Ginryu. "The Tower Punks are known for being touched by the raw power that you possess. That's why they're really good at their job."

"They're treading into dangerous territory when it comes to dealing with Darbus," I said.

"As I recall, you once met them before you went to Gehenna and at the time, you used your raw power to protect them from further danger."

"Did I really do that? It all seems so vague to me, but I could hardly remember my life before going to Gehenna after Dad's funeral. Still, my mind is jumbled about my memories with the adventures in it, but I'm gonna have to delve into them a little bit further."

"Take your time, Sam. There's no rush as long as you have hope, you'll go and defeat the terror that looms in the form of the Hitlerian Code soon enough."

Ginryu's words gave me hope as I was counting on those who were getting fed up with Darbus and his soulless dolls running amok all over the galaxy. With everyone bringing me up to full steam, I was starting to rise back from the feelings of uncertainty as I later heard some noises coming into the front yard of the castle. By the time I went outside, I saw several people from other planets coming here in droves as I noticed them to be performers from different forms of theater. It was a feast for the eyes as I saw several more people coming into the main house to spend the weekend with me. It was the first time in a while that I had a special event here since the fair nearly two years ago, for it was about to be really worth it sooner or later...

* * *

Dirk was in the further halls of the castle as he and Gyatso were looking everywhere for places that they haven't been in yet. Both boys were looking all over the place as they noticed a set of doors in front of them. When they opened up the doors, they entered inside as they found themselves in an auditorium complete with a stage and folding seats. It was like a movie theater as they ran towards the stage where it had a curtain pulled back to reveal a background with a moon painted on it. They found something that was more entertaining than just playing with toys as they were on stage seeing the props and musical instruments that were scattered neatly in the front seats.

"Hey, Dirk; take a look at me," said Gyatso as he had a red sheet tied around his neck. "I'm the Man of Steel and I'm gonna pummel Lex Luthor with my fist of justice."

"Dude, you've been looking at too many comic books," he said.

"We can play Superman here, but I can't fly."

"Hey, what are you two doing?" asked Carly as she ran into the auditorium. "Reiko wants you to get your lunch or else it'll get cold."

"We're playing superheroes."

"I wanna play! There has to be a girl superhero in there!"

"Well, if we're gonna be superheroes, then I'm gonna be Batman," said Dirk.

"There's also Wonder Woman!" yelled Sachiko as she entered into the auditorium. "Besides, we can play superheroes at another time because there's gonna be a bunch of people coming in here."

"Are you serious?!"

"I got here with my Golem, but he's outside while I'm here to visit. I can play Catwoman to your Batman."

In that moment, the children saw some of the theater troupes entering inside as they were getting set up with all their acts, but what are they acting into? All four children were curious about the players getting ready to do their acts as they noticed a box of familiar paperback books on the floor. It was the plethora of _Supernatural_ books that were written by Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra respectively as they were the basis of what the players were doing. It was a festival of sorts as they even noticed Herschel coming in the auditorium with a basket of rice balls in his hands.

"It's about time that I found you guys here," he said. "Besides, you guys need to clear out so everyone can get set up."

"There's a plethora of people getting ready to recite their lines here," said Sachiko.

"What do you mean that the Red Troupe can't make it?!" yelled an Elf woman with teal hair as she was dressed in a light blue kimono. "They didn't get tied up in space traffic, did they?! Surely, they were gonna sing, 'The Road So Far' from _Fan Fiction_ as the opening act that features the other troupes reenacting scenes from the _Supernatural_ books."

"I guess that we're the substitute thespians here," said Gyatso.

"I bet that the Elf in charge's not too happy about what's going on here," said Sachiko. "By the way, her name's Gloria Barnett and she lives on Tezuka as a theater performer and director. She's beautiful, but she's strict, so I suggest that you be careful with what you do."

"I think that we should blend in after what we heard so far," said Carly as she was looking at one of the books. "This book has musical notes in it at the end. There's a song in it called, 'The Road So Far,' on it."

Dirk, Sachiko, and Gyatso looked at the song notes in the book as they were ready to belt out the opening number of the festival that occurred here. They had an idea as they were singing the music in the book that Carly found. When Gloria heard them singing, she never expected them to get through it with such ease as she had her opening act after all. She wasn't ruined after all as the show was about to go on in the auditorium soon. It was the saving grace that kept everyone together as it was going to be the best _Supernatural_ showcase that ever graced the entire Ashizoka System.

"You are perfect," she said as she saw the children looking at the book.

"I took music when I was in school," said Dirk. "I bet that I'll play one of the two main characters from the books."

"You're getting the part of Dean Winchester from the stories, but who's gonna play Sam?"

"I'm gonna play Sam," said Gyatso.

"But Sam's taller than Dean," said Sachiko. "Besides, if I can be in such school plays in my school, then I'll dress up as a man to play the part."

"Then, I'll play Castiel with his trenchcoat and white wings."

Everyone laughed at Gyatso's sentiment as he was itching to play the role of Castiel from the Elder Days. When Gloria was busy directing everyone with their lines and recital, Dirk noticed Reiko and Paninya coming in with some lunch as it consisted of rice balls and salmon cakes. The performing troupes were hungry as they also brought their own lunches on the set in the auditorium, for everyone was enjoying their food with such gusto so far.

"So, how's everything in here?" asked Paninya as she set the food on a table.

"Everything is going smoothly, but the Red Troupe got delayed," said Gloria.

"So much for the opening act..."

"Those kids are willing to play Sam and Dean on stage because I don't wanna lose my investment into this _Supernatural_ festival."

"Dirk and Sachiko are no thespians, but can they memorize their lines?"

"They'll be fine," said Reiko. "Besides, they've pulled through so far, but I'm afraid to go on stage."

"No one is afraid of going on stage," said Gloria. "It's the fright that holds them back if they don't overcome their fears of being in the spotlight."

Reiko sees the stage as she saw some of the troupe members rehearsing for their scenes from the popular _Supernatural_ books. Even though she has seen many stage productions since she was smaller, she was afraid to go up there as she was shaking with fear. With the clock approaching towards three, Gloria was busy directing everyone, including the children, as they were rehearsing their parts in the featured scenes of other books in the _Supernatural_ saga. Work was tough, but the stage performers pulled through just in time for the Red Troupe to arrive momentarily. With three humans and a Rendilian there on standby, they were ready to sing the opening song until they were about to be upstaged by Dirk and the other children.

"You're late," said Gloria. "It's a godsend that you arrived, but the little ones are gonna sing 'The Road So Far' to open up the festivities."

"We're so sorry that we're late, Gloria," said a girl with brown hair and green eyes. "It's just that we ran into a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"When we landed here on our ship, we saw some strange people dressed in armour," said the Rendilian with purple hair and blue eyes. "We tried to get them out of the way, but they didn't budge as they had guns in their hands. They didn't have no pity or remorse for their actions when they shot at other people who were getting by on the dirt road near Kanto Village."

"What did they look like?"

"They had blond hair and blue eyes," said a man with brown hair and hazel eyes. "They were very persistent into their actions in which we noticed an Orc arriving to kill them on sight with his axe."

"That's not all," said a Half-Elf girl with silver hair and green eyes. "One of them said that we were enemies and conspirators of Lord Darbus the moment we talked about going to Winchester Castle for the festival there."

Gloria never expected the Master Race to stoop to such lows as she was itching to cancel the festival here altogether. Even though she arrived with good intentions in mind, she didn't want to put the other theater performers at risk as she feared the retaliation coming from Darbus Toller himself. Still, she had to come to a conclusion as the performance started at four and the point of cancellation was on the list after what she heard from the Red Troupe earlier. She didn't want to put anyone else at risk or the lives of others in harm's way as she was about to make the decision of her life soon enough...

* * *

I was on my way to the auditorium as I was seeing the reports about possible attacks of people who didn't do anything wrong when it came to my return. The attacks from the Master Race had gotten worse as I couldn't sit by and let any more terror happen as I had to do something before it got out of hand. When I noticed Haakon enter, he was adamant into seeing me after a long absence as he had to bring his report here to me on the spot. The ongoing attacks by the Master Race were troubling, but I had to deal with whether I liked it or not.

"It's about time that you showed up after dropping off the map," said Haakon.

"I've seen worse, but I'm here now," I said.

"Still, Darbus is causing widespread panic on the dirt roads that lead in and out of Kanto Village, but that hasn't ended here."

"I take it that you had your fair share of stopping the Master Race just like the rest of us."

"Ever since you left Alecrast, there were a string of petty incidents in which those who mentioned you or your family were either arrested, humiliated, or put to death by Darbus' artificial dolls that have no pity or remorse for their actions and they're a bunch of chilly droids on the spot."

It wasn't long until we noticed some of the townsfolk and other people from many planets arriving as they were on their way to the auditorium to see the festival that was about to go on without a hitch. Still, I welcomed the company as they were there to see what was about to be performed inside, for the _Supernatural_ festival needed a boost coming from those who wanted the entertainment here to begin with...

* * *

Gloria was worried about the safety of the troupe performers as she didn't want them to be in harm's way after what she heard earlier. She was dead-set on making her decision as she didn't want any other person to fall under the wrath of the Master Race that terrorized the dirt roads near Kanto Village. She was shaking as she feared for the lives of the troupes that worked strenuously in their acts based on the _Supernatural_ books. Still, she was the director of the festival, but she didn't want anyone to get pegged off by Darbus' creations on the spot. When she looked at the clock that was about to reach four, which was the start of the program, she was shaking to her core as Reiko noticed her feeling scared to death.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I've come to a decision," said Gloria. "I've got no other choice but to cancel this festival."

"But you've come a long way," said Paninya. "There's no stopping now."

"And what about the rest of the performers?! I won't let them go under the bus by those soulless monsters who have angelic faces that kill those who did nothing wrong."

"That will increase Darbus' stranglehold on people who go freely all over the place. I've seen it before when Reuben and I were contacted there to tend to those who were wounded in such crossfires that involved those artificial dolls without emotion. To cancel your festival is adding fuel to the fire to Darbus' ambition and it won't stop there until Sam and his family end up being ran off back to Shiganshina."

"It won't make any difference anyway if I'm blamed for the deaths of some of my performers on stage."

"You see? Darbus literally _craves_ on the attention with his celebrity status and the fear of his opponents who oppose him. Even if you try to cancel, there's no going back on making the performance real enough for those who want to see it."

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to cancel this—"

"Stop!"

I entered in the nick of time with Haakon with me as we heard everything word for word about the festival being cancelled on the spot. I couldn't allow it to happen as I didn't want anyone else to fall under the pressure of Darbus and his artificial creations running amok. When Gloria saw me standing near the doors of the auditorium, she had a feeling that I would intervene against her wishes to cancel the performance as I didn't want her to fall under the cracks.

"Sam Winchester...," said Gloria as she was stunned to see me there out in the open.

"I won't let you bow to the pressure of Darbus' machinations any longer," I said. "I heard about how Darbus intimidates people by sending his dolls on the dirt roads leading to Kanto Village in which they show no shame to their victims. I heard about the stories about how the people here have gotten tired of him running their lives with his ambitions to bring his Master Race to thrive all over the Ashizoka System. As for those who dwell with fear, you should rise up and not fall under the pressure of failure and despair because that's _exactly_ what Darbus wants from everyone who fears him. As for _you_ , Gloria, don't you have a festival to run?"

"Are you sure about this after what happened on the dirt roads near Kanto Village?"

"I'm sure of it because the festival here is a badge of honor that you worked hard for. As for cancelling it, your work would fall in vain if you don't stand up to Darbus and his Master Race. It's the least you can do because this is your work on the line."

Gloria was swayed by my words of courage as she didn't want to cancel the festival after all. She was risking everything and everyone in the face of danger as she decided that the show must go on, no matter what. When we saw everyone coming forth to take their seats, they were seeing the curtain closed as Gloria was about to announce the performances for the festival. We even noticed Dean and the others with the little ones in tow as they were stoked about seeing the festival that nearly got cancelled. It was Gloria's shining achievement in the form of my encouragement as she had fresh hope into keeping the show in check. She wasn't afraid of facing Darbus anymore as she wanted the show to go on as planned.

"Greetings and welcome to the first annual _Supernatural_ festival," she said. "Today's festivities feature entertainment for the eyes and songs from everyone that feature the performances from the Red Troupe, the Kurokawa Kabuki Group, the Dwarves Across the Street, the Gale Canyon Players, and the Vanizia Glee Club." Applause was heard as Gloria continued the opening ceremonies. "First, and foremost, we have our opening song, 'The Road So Far,' from _Fan Fiction_ which was originally gonna be sung by the Red Troupe, but a group of children here will do it instead. Well, shall we open up the curtains?"

The curtains opened up as we all saw Dirk dressed up like Dean's past self from the Elder Days as he was ready to sing the opening song. He never sang on stage before, but he was willing to give it a try as he saw several people astonished to see him sing in front of them. Even I saw him there as he was ready to go the moment some of the Red Troupe came in dressed up as the John and Mary Winchester of old the moment they came on stage, for they were ready to enact the start of the festival.

"John and Mary, husband and wife," sang Dirk. "Bringing home a brand new life. His name is Sammy; I'm big brother Dean. The perfect family, or so it seemed." I stared at him as he was singing his heart out on stage while the performers from the Red Troupe were holding a toy doll in swaddling clothes. "The demon's visits had begun. It believed that Sam was the chosen one." One of the performers entered dressed in black while the one playing Mary was hoisted on the ceiling with only her face seen under a paper board with a body engulfed in flames. "It burned my mother and it cursed my brother, leaving us in tears."

Sachiko appeared as my past self as she had a brown wig covering her black hair.

"On the Road So Far," she sang. "Yeah, the Road So Far..." The other performer playing John Winchester entered with a cut-out of the Impala on stage. "We are in Dad's car on the Road So Far." She begins to sing the second verse as she stood besides Dirk while doing it. "Dad was driven, no turning back. He wouldn't stop without the payback. He trained us both to track and hunt and kill. He took away our own free will."

Dirk and Sachiko sing the song chorus.

"So that's where we are... on the Road So Far... Saving people, hunting things; family business back in swing... Driving down the Road So Far..."

I clapped in applause as the people in the seats also cheered with the opening song. It was a team effort on everyone's part as the curtain closed while Gloria went back on stage again. She was ready to bring out the next act as she wasn't afraid to stand up to those who want her to cancel the festival.

"That was the opening song, 'The Road So Far' from _Fan Fiction_ ," she said. "Our next act is from the Dwarves Across the Street performing a scene from _Weekend At Bobby's_. They've been hard at work preparing for this scene, so let's see them in action."

We saw a Dwarf with an orange beard take the stage as the curtain opened up to see the scenery change to that of the one featured in most of the _Supernatural_ books. With the music starting to play, the Dwarf himself was holding some books as he was staring at a peach cobbler that was baked earlier before it came on stage. With another Dwarf appearing as Rufus, he was there to act like the one dressed up as Bobby as they were there to perform in front of the many people who came here to see them.

"Okay, Rufus," said the Dwarf with the orange beard. "What did you find?"

"I found an _okami_ I hunted, Bobby," said the other Dwarf. "What should I do with it?"

"Bury it into the further ground."

"Is that so? Then I'll get to it right away."

The other Dwarf left the stage as the one with the orange beard hears the phone ring and picks it up.

"What do you have there, Garth?" He pauses as he begins to talk again. "Not me being the FBI, Garth, the _other_ FBI." He hangs up the phone as he sits down and stares at the peach cobbler while he breaks out in song. "It's nice that I get a peach cobbler to myself; but lately, I've been on a role. It's been a year since the Apocalypse ended, but all I want back is my soul..." Music swells as the Dwarf bellows out for his dessert in front of him. "All along, I've been a hunter, and this one doesn't seem to fidget. When it comes to other hunters doing odd jobs, I simply go by calling them all idjits. In the past year, I sold my soul to Crowley, and I regained the use of my legs. Still, I ponder a giveback, but it's not just the usual bacon and eggs."

A Dwarven chorus appeared as they were dressed up as hunters from the Elder Days.

"You are all idjits indeed! And Bobby's knowledge will suffice. And furthermore, he wants his soul back, so he won't have to pay the price. And when he saw Crowley again, who wants his soul to steal; he made an offer to dial back so he can go back on his deal."

"And Sam and Dean, the idjits they are," said the Dwarf on stage. "They went across the pond... to excavate Crowley's remains just to undue that bond. His ghostly son appeared in front of him as leverage to relinquish the deal. So, Crowley agreed to the terms and he got my soul back in zeal."

"You are all idjits indeed!" the Dwarven chorus sang. "And Bobby's knowledge will suffice. And now he has his soul back, he won't have to pay up the price!"

"Idjits!"

The curtain closed as the people in the seats applauded the moment the Dwarf with the orange beard made off with the peach cobbler that was baked earlier. Little did everyone know was that Bobby was hiding up above as he was laying up to see the performances below. The old housecat never expected some Dwarves to play him before, but he was dissastisfied with what went on earlier.

"That Dwarf doesn't look anything like me, but he pulled it off," he said.

Without warning, Bobby dropped as he went straight into my lap. When he stared at me, he was glad that I was home after being gone for a long time. In the long run, I was here to stay as I wasn't about to be run off anytime soon by Darbus and his empty threats anytime soon.

"It's about time you got home, ya idjit!" I heard him say. "Alecrast has gone tits-up after Darbus ran you off almost eight months ago!"

"I already shirked my duties once, Bobby, and I'll never do it again," I said. "Sooner or later, I'll catch up to Darbus and put-"

"The next one's about to start, ya idjit!" Bobby puts a paw in front of my lips as we saw Gloria coming back to the stage. "Besides, this cavalcade of tidbits about the Elder Days has its reasons to bare its teeth and there's no stopping now, is there?"

"That was the Dwarves Across the Street performing at their greatest," said Gloria. "Our next performance is from the Kurokawa Kabuki Group performing a scene from _Bloody Mary_."

We saw the curtain open up as we saw a kabuki performer appear as he was standing in front of a mirror. With the sound of shamisens and other Japanese musical instruments playing in the background, we saw a narrator appear as he was reading the scene from the Kabuki rendition of _Bloody Mary_ directly.

"We see Sam Winchester, the younger brother, stand in front of the mirror," said the narrator as the Kabuki actor was dancing slowly to the atmosphere of the number on stage. "He feels a sense of guilt and loss after the death of his girlfriend, Jessica Moore, at the hands of Azazel. Whilst he stands in front of a mirror, he says the words that conjure up the mirror spirit that delves into other people's secrets. With Sam saying the words, 'Bloody Mary,' three times, he senses danger all over whilst the mirror spirit hides in other mirrors." The Kabuki actor sees another one dressed as a female spirit as he shatters the mirrors with a prop crowbar. "We see Sam fearing for the worst until he sees blood dripping from his eye."

The mirror spirit stands in front of the Kabuki actor as he was in the mode of the atmosphere at hand.

"The mirror spirit says to Sam, 'It's your fault. You killed her,'" resumed the narrator. "'You killed Jessica.' The young hunter is suffering from its wrath, for he could never get past the ugly secret he kept from his older brother, Dean. 'You never told her the truth who you really were,' the mirror spirit said to him. 'But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having... of Jessica dying..., screaming..., _burning!_ You had them for days before she died..., didn't you?! You were so desperate to be normal to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die? You dreamt it would happen!'

"And just when Sam was about to succumb to the Mirror Spirit's terror..." Another Kabuki actor dressed up as Dean appeared as he breaks the mirror. "Dean shows up to shatter its powerful core into many pieces, but he, too was ensnared by the monster that dwelled from within." The Kabuki actor dressed up as the Mirror Spirit emerge as the other two actors were trapped with blood dripping from their eyes. "She appears in front of them in order to kill them until they show her a mirror that showed her own reflection in the form of her own actions. 'You killed them,' her reflection said to her. 'All those people..., you killed them.' The Mirror Spirit dies at her own reflection's gaze the moment she turns into shards of glass on the floor, for her terror came to an end at last."

The three Kabuki actors bowed as the curtain closed up and Gloria returned to the stage after an overwhelming applause. In an intermission, she was ready to announce a break from the festivities as everyone was getting up from their seats to use the bathroom or get a drink of water.

"Everyone, we are going into intermission right now, so I suggest that you get up, go to the bathroom, and perhaps get something to eat and drink because there are refreshments and drink for those who aren't too fond of the highly-priced popcorn fare. There are sweets for the kids and plenty of appetizers for those who are quick to grab a bite to eat. After this, we'll resume our festival with performances from our esteemed performance troups so far."

It was my moment to stretch my legs as I briefly left the auditorium and went towards the refreshments table where some of Reiko's treats were waiting for me and everyone else here. When I saw the green tea _dango_ on display, I grabbed a stick of it as I began to taste it with pleasure. It was the same ingredients used in the _dango_ I tasted the moment I laid my eyes on Reiko in the Mitani Clan's homestead as I couldn't get enough of it. Just as I was about to get another _dango_ stick, I saw Dean coming here as he had a plate full of dessert in his hands. He was in hog heaven with the desserts as he also couldn't get enough of the pie that was on display.

"So, how does it feel to be back in the saddle after being away for nearly eight months?" he said as he took a bite of his tealberry cheesecake. "It's lively, but after all this crap, we're resuming our campaign to unseat and defrock Darbus after what he did."

"If only if it would be true when it came down to his Master Race terrorizing the people that came and went on the dirt roads near Kanto Village," I said.

"According to Kazuo after he caught Crowley coming here a week ago and later brought back to the Order's main headquarters, there's been soulless dolls causing havoc stemming from roadside killings to blowing up buildings and establishments."

"Like the teahouse in Akatsuki..."

I never forgot the incident as the growing troubles concerning Darbus' Master Race continued to grow after the destruction of five of his factories. I had a feeling that he would resort to such lows as he wasn't about to give up his status anytime soon, for he was hanging by a thread when it came to dealing with such lows at the seams...

* * *

Sterling was on his way to the castle as he was eager to see me once again since I came back a week ago. After his dealings with monsters that harm the innocent on the dirt roads, he saw a massive pile of dead bodies being feasted on by a familiar presence as he had his fill of the soulless dolls that were in that stack. It was Benny all along as he was full from enjoying his meal of the artificial creations that Darbus churned out, but he was about to expect more company coming. When he saw Shotaro riding Shiro, he was in big trouble as he wasn't about to get out of situation just yet, for he was in this whether he liked it or not.

"You sure like to snack on the junk food, don't you, Benny?" said Sterling. "From what I gather, you feast on Darbus' creations as if they were like the other white meat."

"I've been doing this 'cause I wanna put a damper on his plans like the rest of you," he said as he wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve. "Besides, we're all in this because Darbus has got to go."

"I've been thinking the same thing," said Shotaro as he got off from Shiro. "After the death of Dr. Ichinose at the hands of his soulless dolls, he'll get it coming after five of his factories got busted up."

"Recently, those dolls attacked a troupe of performers en route to Winchester Castle in Kanto Village not too long ago."

"Kanto Village? Are you serious?"

"He's serious because Sam's back in town," said Sterling. "Now, that's returned, Darbus will stop at nothing to silence him, but he's not about to give up his weapon of choice,"

"'Weapon of choice?' What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's the weapon that is key to the Hitlerian Code in the form of a bronze box that the Order of Letters discovered and the one who found it has lost both his membership and head in the later years."

"Cuthbert Sinclair... He was the one who found it until Yashamaru got wind of its bad omens in which he took it towards the Lost Canyon in the Middle Ground..."

"And if we don't take it away from Darbus' clutches, then everything will be caked with images of the Master Race," said Benny gravely. "Furthermore, it was fun, but Darbus must go before he causes more havoc on this planet or any other homeworld in question."

And so, all three took off in different directions as the local officials appeared on the scene. The dire crimes that Darbus and his soulless dolls committed were the icing on the cake of terror as the factor of his power must be destroyed at all costs, even if it meant by the cost of one's life...

* * *

The intermission ended as we all went back to our seats. After numerous refreshments and bathroom breaks, we were all back in the auditorium as we saw Gloria standing in front of the curtain. She was ready to bring out the next performance as she was eager to resume the _Supernatural_ festival already in progress.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the _Supernatural_ festival," we heard her say as she was standing on stage. "Our next performance is from the Red Troupe and they're doing a scene rendition from _Appointment in Samarra_ , which is when Dean becomes Death for a day just to get Sam's soul back... Also, there is a slight replacement in which the actor who plays Death is unable to perform due to a stomachache and is in the infirmary wing while on watch from the Medical Corps. Now, shall we get going?"

The curtain opens up as I noticed Reiko ushered in all dressed up as Death with a medical bag in her hands. I sensed her to be terrified as she suffered from stagefright really badly. With the music starting, the two actors from the Red Troupe arrived as they were dressed up as the Sam and Dean of old, but this time, they were at odds when it came to getting one's soul back.

"Your behavior has gone too far," sang the man dressed up as Dean. "For over a year, you've been on a roll. Why can't you come to terms... into getting back your own soul?"

"I'm better off as is," sang the Rendilian man dressed up as the Sam of old. "I've been better and sharper than you. My soul would smash me to bits, but getting it back is long overdue."

"The Apocalypse has ended in our favor, but losing your gentle self brings me to tears. It has been a year since you lost what you savored, but keeping yourself soulless is our worst darkest fears."

"I don't want it back!"

"You need your soul back, I'm telling you."

"I don't want it back!"

"From the cage, Death is giving it to you..."

"I don't want it back!"

"You need your soul inside of you, Sam, and I'm willing to give it to you and furthermore..., you need it back!"

The Rendilian actor that was bound to the bed in the panic room scene saw Reiko dressed up as Death as she got out a glowing sphere prop. She never acted on stage before as she was shaking to the core because of the fright of being there in the first place. When she saw me sitting up in one of the top rows, she was about to deliver her lines as she still felt the qualms of stagefright overwhelming her very being.

"Get away from me!" cried the Rendilian actor.

"N-now, S-sam...," said Reiko as she couldn't stop shaking. "I'm gonna put up..." she pauses briefly as she saw me coaching her to overcome her stagefright. "...a barrier inside of your mind..."

"No, don't touch me..."

"It might feel... a little itchy..." Reiko begins to shake a little further as she felt her heart pounding beneath her large breasts. "D-do... me a... favor..." She pauses again as she sees me mouth off the next set of words the moment she answered them loudly. "Don't scratch the wall!... Because, trust...me..., you're not gonna like... what happens..."

"No, don't... You don't know what'll happen to me!"

The Rendilian actor screamed as Reiko used the sphere prop the moment the curtain closes. With the applause cheering, Reiko saw the Rendilian actor get out of his handcuffs behind the curtain as she put away the sphere back in the medical bag. He never saw her to be shaking before until they noticed me approaching from backstage. She was grateful to see me as she ran towards me in my arms the moment I was there to assure her that she didn't need to be afraid of being on stage after all.

"Sammy...," she said to me. "I thought I would collapse from the pressure."

"You did good, Reiko," I said to her. "It's a first, but it's a good thing that you pulled it off."

"You're the Destiny of Worlds, aren't you?" said the Rendilian actor. "It's an honor to act with the Lady of Destiny after Darcy got sent to the infirmary wing due to her obsession with food and desserts."

"And you pulled it off playing my past self with a singing voice to boot."

"By the way, my name's Varro Kratedes. You indeed met my grandmother, Reina, before, didn't you?"

"She never told us about you in person, but you have talent," said Reiko.

"I'm not only an actor and stage performer, I'm also a member of the Garrison Corps in which I've been noticing a slew of menacing activity along the dirt roads near here in Kanto Village. In the long run, after our closing ceremonies, I'm gonna have to file a report to Ginryu after this."

We saw Varro exit the stage with the actor playing Dean as we also did the same the moment we went back to our seats in the audience. By the time we got there, we saw Gloria enter back on stage as she was about to introduce us to the Gale Canyon Players, who were ready to get on with the next act on display.

"Our next performance is from the Gale Canyon Players as they reenact the scene from _Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie_ in which Sam is cornered by clowns concocted up from witchcraft by the manager of a children's family parlor of the same name. Enjoy!"

The curtain opened up as we saw a group of Orcs from Gale Canyon dressed up as my past self and two clowns. All three were good at dressing up as the characters from the _Supernatural_ books. It was their attempt to bring this performance into motion, but I was shaking with a fear of my own. Like the Sam of old, I, too, was afraid of clowns as the hint of coulrophobia took my entire being since I was younger back then. When I saw the Orc dressed up as my past self running from clowns, he was seeing two others dressed up as the clowns coming after him as he had a prop gun to shoot them with.

"If it bleeds, you can kill it...," said the actor as he hid in front of a cut-out car.

"Is that so?" said the other Orc actors dressed up as clowns while breaking out in song. "We're here to stay and it's time to play, so drop your guns and pride. So, let's start the show and away we go and don't let the fun subside."

The actor who played Sam was running from the clowns as they were doing their stunts all over the stage. With the actor firing his prop gun at them, glitter was everywhere as it was a humorous one indeed. With the action going, the clowns were having their fun until two other Orcs dressed up as Dean and the manager appeared with some extra props on the side.

"Drop the gun and kick it over," said the actor playing the manager.

"It's some pretty Hoodoo you got here," said the actor playing Dean as he had his hands up. "I gotta say as far as I know..., none of those things could poop out a unicorn."

"It's my magic in Plucky's," said the manager as he breaks out in song. "But there's power in fear, but it's all the things I can sow. As for the parents who forget their kids in regret, like I say; they all had to go! When a child draws what he or she is afraid of, its fear can be brought up to life. And as for the neglectful parents, they all had to look over their kids with strife. So, I concocted up magic with fear from the closet monster to the impaling unicorn. I had my ways with my witchcraft, so I could never see another face in forlorn."

The actor playing Dean grabbed a picture and a clown doll as he threw them into the barrel as the actor playing the manager saw Carly dressed up in boy's clothing emerging. When he writhed on stage, the actor playing Sam saw the clowns disappear as glitter fell all over him. With the audience cheering, the Orc troupe all emerged as they took a bow while holding a clown doll and a large rainbow-colored slinky to boot. By the time the curtain closed, Gloria entered back into the fray once again as she was ready to host the next act already in progress.

"That was the Gale Canyon Players performing their rendition of _Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie_. And for our next act, one of the kids from earlier will enact a scene from _First Born_ in which Sam is comforted by Castiel, who is dressed by that Draaza boy who came along with them."

The curtain opens up as Sachiko is sitting in a dentist's chair while Gyatso is dressed up in Castiel's usual beige trenchcoat. Both of them were enacting a scene from the book of the same name as Gyatso had a prop syringe next to Sachiko's neck, for it was glowing thanks to the light in it.

"Hold on, this may pinch," said Gyatso as he backed the prop syringe away from Sachiko's neck.

"Cass, what the hell?" said Sachiko

He is seen touching at her forehead as she acted the part directly.

"Cass, what the hell was _that_?"

"I've healed your wounds completely."

"And the grace?"

"Well, whatever grace is inside of you is gone now. What is left of Gadreel is in here." Gyatso puts the prop syringe into a box "We'll just have to try the spell with what we have."

"Damn it..."

"Sam, I want Gadreel to pay as much as _you_ do, but nothing is worth losing you." Gyatso breaks out in song. "You know, being human, it didn't just change my view of food... It also changed my view of you. I can relate on how you now feel, for it could never be long overdue."

"What are you exactly talking about?" Sachiko breaks out in song.

"I know that I've raised your brother from Perdition and I grabbed him very tight... I know you try to do your best, but you could never get things right."

"What am I to anyone who screws up all the time? What does a fallen angel like you to see...?"

"To put it bluntly, with PB&J, the only person who screwed things more than you is me. We both relate into doing the right thing, but we're both sides of a loaf of bread. You have risen beyond expectations than succumbing to evil instead. I know that you feel guilty into the things you do, but nothing is worth losing you..."

The audience clapped in applause as the curtain closed again. When Gloria emerged, she was ready to bring out the next act as we were most likely to be viewing more of the children in all their glory, especially when Carly ran out on stage as Wonder Woman. The sight of the little fusspot made me laugh as I couldn't get enough of her before she was being led out by Gyatso, who was dressed up as Castiel from the Elder Days.

"Our next act is a scene from _Sacrifice_ in which the children who sang 'The Road So Far,' will reprise their roles as Sam and Dean. After this, we'll enjoy the closing song from the Vanizia Glee Club to end this festival for the first night of our festivities."

When the curtain opened up again, we noticed Dirk reemerging on stage as he was in his Dean costume with Sachiko standing next to a Crowley mannequin. The scene rendition from _Sacrifice_ was about to become a tearjerker as Sachiko was performing her hardest while reenacting the third trial from the book of the same name. Even I was starting to tear up as I saw the scene being enacted in both context and song at the same time now, for it tugged at my heartstrings the most.

"If anyone is listening..., here it goes...," she said.

"Sammy, stop!" cried Dirk as he burst in from backstage. "Easy there, okay?" He sees Sachiko back away from the Crowley mannequin. "Just take it easy, okay? We got a slight change of plan."

"What? What's going on? Where's Cass?!"

"Metatron lied. If you finish this trial, you're dead, Sam."

"So? Look at him... Look at him..." she is seen pointing at the Crowley mannequin as it was tied to a chair. "Look how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!"

"Think about it... Think about what we know, huh? Pulling souls from hell, curing demons; hell, ganking a hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here..., but I can't do it without you."

"You can barely do it with me... I mean, you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember?

"Come on, man, that's not what I meant..."

"No, it's _exactly_ what you meant... You wanna know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I'd let you down... I can't do that again..."

"Sam-"

"And what happens when you've decided that I can't be trusted again? Who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel? Another vampire? You have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother-"

"Hold on! You seriously think that because none of it, _none of it_ , is true! Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels, but Sammy..., come on... I killed Benny to save you..." Dirk points at the Crowley mannequin. "I'm willing to let _this_ bastard and all the sons-of-bitches that killed Mom walk because of you. Don't you dare...think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has _never_ been like that, _ever!_ I need you to see that... I'm begging you..."

Tears flow down Sachiko's eyes.

"How do I stop?"

"Just let it go..."

"I can't... It's in me, Dean. You don't know what this feels like..."

"Hey, listen to me..." Dirk puts a cloth on Sachiko's hand. "We'll figure it out..., okay? Just like we always do..." Dirk hugs Sachiko. "Come on..., you let it go, okay? Let it go, brother..."

The singers from the Vanizia Glee Club appeared as they were about to sing the rendition of Kansas' hit rock song, "Carry On, Wayward Son," out in the open. The orchestra in front of the stage was playing the music to accompany them as everyone was singing the lyrics to this old song. Even Dirk, Sachiko, and everyone else were singing along as the lyrics brought the audience to tears like the last scene. With the audience seeing the work of the performance under the helm of Gloria, they finished up everyone bowed the moment they curtain closed and Gloria came back on stage again.

"Everyone, we are grateful to see such performers here for this festival based on the _Supernatural_ books," she said. "As for the remaining two nights, we'll make the best of them with plenty of fun and spectacles galore, but for today's cast of performers, we are grateful to have everyone here to this entertainment in the masses."

Everyone in the audience applauded in a standing ovation as the curtain closed up the moment I left with Reiko and the others in tow. When I saw Dirk and Sachiko running towards us, we were all ready to have our dinner as we were about to endure the next two nights of good clean fun from the _Supernatural_ books.

"Sam!" cried Dirk. "You should've seen us out there! Sachiko gave her all when it came to playing her parts on stage."

"Alright, we've had enough fun for now," said Gyatso as he heard his stomach growl. "I think it's time for dinner right now."

"Whatever floats your boat..., bitch..."

"Jerk..."

"That's enough out of you," I said. "Besides, we've had enough thespian action for one day."

"That's right," said Carly.

"Children, let's get to the kitchen," said Reiko as she had the twins in tow. "Besides, we're having _nikujaga_ for dinner."

"Alright!"

We saw Carly sprint out of the theater with Reiko and the twins following her as she couldn't wait for dinner just yet. As for the rest of us, we were hungry after enduring the performances of the troupes that came here for the festivities based on the _Supernatural_ books. By the time we saw Sachiko appear, she took off the Sam wig as she let down all her hair while Dirk stared at her in all of her glory. It wasn't long until Gyatso saw Dirk blushing at Sachiko, for he couldn't get enough of her, despite the age difference.

"You're in love with Sachiko," said Gyatso.

"Hey, you shouldn't get into such actions just yet," said Dirk.

"Hey, come on," said Sachiko. "Reiko's about to start dinner really soon, so I suggest that you get the lead out."

I followed the children as we were all getting a little hungry. Little did we know was that Haakon and Bobby were watching from the sidelines as they also had the day of festivities coming to a close for one day, for the real danger was looming in the distance so far.

"I bet that Sam's got his work cut out for him," said Bobby. "As for my continued recon missions, I've got plenty of grudges against Darbus like the rest of us.

"That'll do, cat; that'll do," said Haakon.

 **To be continued...**


	33. Terror in the Dirt Roads, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 33: Terror in the Dirt Roads, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **One week ago...**

Crowley was sitting at a ramen stand as he was enjoying his bowl of goodness after he paid for it earlier. Sitting next to him was Sterling as he was also enjoying a bowl of ramen that had a dash of _katsuobushi_ and chili flakes in it. Both former King of Hell and Orc were having their fill of ramen as they were ready to come and see me until they noticed Kazuo arriving to snatch a certain wayward patient. Crowley was scared to death as he was dreading the presence of the Medic General of the Medical Corps sitting at the same ramen stand. He was ready to bolt out of there as he finished up his ramen and was ready to leave at any time, but was caught at the presence of Kazuo's gaze at the last minute.

"You caught me again, didn't you, Habanero?" he said.

"You may have bolted out of the Order's main headquarters, but you're not out of the woods yet when it comes to Darbus' artificial creations running amok," said Kazuo.

"What do you mean by _that_ notion, you smart-ass?"

"The locals who come and go on the dirt roads that connect Kanto Village to them have been attacked by the same soulless dolls that made you a target in the first place."

"Oh, come off it, Habanero! I've been a good boy so far, haven't I?"

"You may be a good boy, but you're still a target of both Darbus Toller and the new King of Hell himself, Milverton," said Sterling as he finished up his ramen. "In the end, no matter how many times you run from things, you can't get past the intimidator on that one."

"Bollocks..."

Crowley was no match for Kazuo as he saw several members of the Medical Corps coming to take him back to the Order's main headquarters here. As for Sterling, however, he had other pressing business in mind as he saw a newspaper sitting on the counter. When he looked at the front page, he saw a picture of a pull-cart being turned over on one of the dirt roads as it was a red flag that didn't go away quietly. When he looked into the further article of the paper, he had a feeling that Darbus' artificial creations were causing widespread havoc the moment I came back home, for this wasn't the end of the terror that crawled all over Alecrast anytime soon…

* * *

 **Present Day…**

I was busy doing the laundry as I took out the clothes from the washer and placed them into the dryer. It had been three days since the _Supernatural_ festival as I couldn't get the stage numbers out of my head, especially the performances coming from Dirk and Sachiko respectively. When I left the laundry room, I noticed Gyatso walking towards me as he was looking for more rooms to explore throughout this castle. As a sole survivor of the Draaza ship that crashed into the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina, he was thriving the most as he was making the best of what he had so far. By the time I followed him upwards to the elevator, we entered inside as I noticed him press the button to the eleventh floor, which was almost up to the top of the castle. By the time we got out of it, we were looking into further rooms as I noticed a clean one that had a bed with a boyish atmosphere in it.

"Whoa…," I heard Gyatso say as he ran towards the bed. "It has a red and blue bedspread on it."

"This room is too small for me to be in, but it's something that is made for someone who has a thing for superheroes," I said as I looked at the dresser full of clothes. "Still, you have plenty of rooms to explore, so there's no need to fuss right now."

"Didn't you sleep in this room?"

I was stunned to hear Gyatso say that as I saw a child's drawing on the wall.

"It _was_ , but the room was big for me. Besides, if you want this room, it's all yours."

"Really?" I nodded sincerely. "Alright! I got my room to put my Superman toy in it!"

"There you are in the flesh after all those months of absence," said Sterling as he was there standing in front of the doorway to the room. "We need to talk, Sam."

I followed Sterling out of the room with Gyatso playing in there as we went towards the elevator that went straight down to the first floor. Both of us were most likely to be going towards my office as there was concerns in the matters that I heard of since the _Supernatural_ festival. As usual, work was work as I had to contend with what went on since my return a week ago, for I would soon hear of further news about Darbus' exploits on the horizon.

"It's been a while since I came home," I said.

"What are you talking about? You've been home for over a week," said Sterling.

"I take it that you noticed some strange activity on the outskirts, didn't you?"

"There had been incidents about Darbus' soulless dolls terrorizing people who go in and out of Kanto Village in which most of the people on the highways don't go outside without being harrassed on a daily basis. From what I gathered from Purgatory's steward while he feasted on those artificial dolls, there had been reports of a pull-cart being turned over, a couple being chased by several people in gold armor, and a merchant on his way home from Hakuro Hollow getting pelted with bullets."

"I had a feeling that retaliation would come in the form of those things..." I sighed heavily as I felt the sting of trouble lingering all over me. "I was right that nothing good would ever come of me returning home..."

"Oi! There is _something_ good that came here and that's a form of resistance growing on this planet and others who have grown tired of the yoke of Darbus' tyranny. You started a movement during your absence in which there will be promise to get him off the top spot he schemed to the top from. You started something that kept most of the Elders of the Order going in secret than out in the open due to the retaliation they face from the Toller Family. We're with you because of what you went through and now that you've returned, you're gonna have to face off against Darbus with what you have."

I looked into my shelf of files as I got out the one with Darbus Toller's information in it. I opened it up as I was looking at the details of his machinations into keeping his Master Race on the map. I couldn't let that happen as I also feared the concern about the incidents on the dirt roads. When Sterling and I left my office, we heard conversations coming from the kitchen as I noticed Reuben with two of the Red Troupe members while he ushered them towards the infirmary wing. Life was hectic here, but we had to deal with what was going on inside and outside the walls of the castle so far...

* * *

Varro was staring at the Half-Elf as she was sitting on a stool of one of the medical labs of the infirmary wing. After getting an earful from Reuben, both performers from the Red Troupe were most likely to be expecting the unexpected so far. By the time they saw him coming in there, he got out the sonogram as he set it next to the examination table, for he would know the truth about the Half-Elf's stomachache concerns sooner or later.

"You overdid it with all the food again, Darcy," said Varro as he stared at her.

"I can't help it," she said. "Reiko's food is so yummy in the refreshments section outside the auditorium in this place."

"Let's hope Reuben clarifies this situation before doing anything else."

"Perhaps a little insight will bring this to light," he said. "Now, Darcy, could you please lay down on the examination table?"

Darcy agreed as she laid down the moment Reuben lifted up her tunic while applying some gel on her stomach. When he turned on the sonogram, he placed the scanning part on her stomach as the image of her internal workings appeared on screen. By the time Varro stared at the screen, he saw a tiny lifeform inside of Darcy's body as it was thriving so healthily. He had a feeling that he would be very busy with Darcy so far as Reuben was looking at the image of their unborn child on screen.

"So, is my stomach a little queasy?" said Darcy. "I mean, you kind of delved a little lower this time."

"Actually, your profession in the theater department is gonna be put on hold," said Reuben.

"Is something wrong with me, Dr. Winchester?"

"To tell you the truth, you're pregnant and the baby that's growing within your womb has Rendilian DNA blended with your mixed heritage"

"Is this true?" Darcy stares at Varro as he was speechless for a brief moment. "I bet that Daddy's gonna be thrilled that our marriage for over a year paid off in full, but we're expecting a new member of the Red Troupe."

"It appears that my father-in-law's gonna have someone be the new arrival on the Swackhammer side." he said.

"Swackhammer?" said Reuben. "Not Jerome Swackhammer from the Hunter Corps?"

"He _was_ part of the Hunter Corps, but he retired to become a mechanic. He's a Terran, but his wife was an Elf in which Darcy came out swinging. Sadly, she died from illness when she was small the moment I came here to be her dad's apprentice. I was brought here by my grandmother, Reina, after the deaths of my grandfather and father in which I would be safe until I came of age."

"From what I know, Jerome Swackhammer was one of the best mechanics that ever lived."

"And he's about to become a grandfather himself..."

Varro accidentally turns on the t.v. as he saw a news report on screen. The images of tragedy on the dirt roads was getting much worse as there were images of people scared for their lives. As a member of the Garrison Corps, he had to file his report as he was also concerned about Darcy's health as well, for she was carrying his child inside of her.

"... And the investigation continues into as another wave of terrorist attacks still grips the dirt roads on the outskirts," said a newsreporter on screen. "Local officials have confirmed that the spate of attacks coming from strange men and women with blond hair and blue eyes have gotten much worse since the suicide bombing at a teahouse in Akatsuki a month ago. The local patrol along the outskirts have issued extreme caution on the dirt roads that connect the towns of Hakuro Hollow, Sgriccia, Buckleberry, and Kanto Village. Most recently, local hunters and those from the Order of Letters have been making sweeps into making sure that the civilians are travelling safely to the towns they come and go to. As for the allegations of terrorism that continue to dog the once powerful celebrity, Darbus Toller, he has issued no comment at this hour..."

Varro turned off the t.v. as he had a feeling that the attacks coming from the Master Race were getting much worse. When he stared directly at Darcy, he was fearing for her safety as she was also carrying precious cargo inside of her. He wanted her to be safe as he couldn't shake off the fact that Darbus' artificial creations were causing mass terror along the dirt roads that lead to Kanto Village. It was hell out there as the factor of the attacks was getting more devastating to the extreme so far...

* * *

Sterling and I were making our way towards the infirmary until we were stopped by Shotaro, who arrived at the nick of time. When he saw me here in person once again, he was grateful that I was there as we were most likely to be facing off against the wave of terror that were caused by Darbus' Master Race. The time to deal with such danger was looming on the horizon as I had to face off against the same soulless dolls that were paraded by Darbus for a long time now.

"It's about time that you came back home," said Shotaro.

"It was hard at first to return, but I came back anyway," I said.

"I got the news about the terrorism being caused in the dirt roads, but in the end, Darbus and his Master Race will wear out their welcome soon enough. I won't be ran off again after the consequences of my departure this time."

"So far, there has been a number of incidents that have been growing in which the chiefs in the connecting towns have no other choice but to put them on lockdown to protect the civilians that come and go. With the all four Soldier Corps groups on high alert, Matsuo issued a decree to help the civilians travel safely so there won't be any other casualties along the way. Even Shiro had a field day when he attacked some of the terrorists that were causing widespread panic along the dirt roads."

"Normally, Tenar was supposed to be with you along with your own wolf, Goldie, but you decided to take Shiro and ride solo."

"It wasn't his intention in the first place, Sam," said Sterling. "Tenar had to stay behind due to the last few weeks of her pregnancy while Goldie is heavy with Shiro's pups. In the long run, all the women and children, including the expectant mothers, must be safe at all costs in such a dire time like this. As for the rest of us, we do what we can just to protect the ones we love dearly."

"He's right about that one," said Shotaro. "Still, we take it to the dirt roads amd we'll hunt some of Darbus' artificial dolls in order to liberate the dirt roads."

The fight to clear out the terror along the dirt roads was about to begin as I was most likely to come along for the battle to protect the innocent. Still, after being gone for so long, I had to remain vigilant in order to put a damper on Darbus' plans, for the Hitlerian Code was still on my to-do list one way or the other...

* * *

The route leading to Kanto Village was calm for a brief moment as an Orc was seen with a pull-cart with a warg carrying it. The Orc driving it, however, was no stranger to braving the dirt roads as he heard numerous incidents about what happened up in Buckleberry where a pull-cart got turned over a few days prior. He was dreading it as the rumors about Darbus' artificial creations running amok were the tip of the iceberg. When he stopped on the road, he saw a small girl with blond hair and blue eyes as she wore nothing but a dress with a white apron on it. The warg that was pulling the cart growled with concern as there would be danger looming along the horizon.

"What's going on with you, Chert?" said the Orc as he saw the warg growl even louder. "It's only a Terran girl who has no coat on her back, nothing serious..."

The Orc saw an unsuspecting man coming home as he spotted the mysterious girl in the dirt road without any form of outerwear on her. When he noticed the man gathering up the girl, he heard her scream as he saw an exploding mess of blood, guts, and bone splattered on the dirt road. The incident caused the Orc to panic as his warg was turning around in fear while pulling the cart away in fear.

"Oh, dear Terran God!" he said as he was shaking as he noticed his warg going into the wrong direction. "Chert! Stop right there! Chert!"

The warg that carried the pull-cart stopped as the Impala pulled up in front with a grinding halt. The Orc was relieved that nothing else happened as he saw Dean and Kevin get out of the car and began to assess the situation so far. Both my brother and Kevin got word about the dirt road attacks as they saw something that drew their attention from afar.

"Don't go over there, I beg of you!" cried the Orc as he was shaking with fear.

"We heard an explosion that scared Fido here," said Dean.

"We were on our way to deliver produce to Kanto Village and I saw a girl without any coat on to cover her body with. The next thing I saw was that man getting her to leave the road until she screamed and blew him up over there."

"Dean, we got a problem," said Kevin as he heard screams of anguish coming from some of the townsfolk. "Looks like the Orc was telling the truth after all..." He saw several more members of the Hunter and Garrison Corps appear as they were keeping the citizens away from the carnage that came on the dirt road. "This isn't good..." He sees a detonating device on the ground as one of the Garrison Corps picks it up. "It's like at the teahouse back in Akatsuki, but worse. If only Master Colchuvar were still alive... He would've put a foot up Darbus' ass right now, I'm sure of it..."

Dean sprinted towards the scene of the incident as he saw nothing but a bloody mess all over the place. When he saw what was left of the girl in question, he had a feeling that Darbus was behind this mess as the thought of the aristocrat in bloom made him think aloud in anger. Like all of us who rallied around me, Dean loathed Darbus the most as he wanted him to pay for his reign of terror along the dirt roads. He wanted to get at the latter directly, but he had to remain calm amidst the situation at hand as he spotted Acamas assessing the damage where it left a small crater in the dirt road that was the size of a pothole.

"You're late, Acamas," he said.

"This isn't the first incident since Sam's return," he answered. "There had been others before he came back."

"Yeah, I get the big picture there..." Dean spots a cleanup crew and several members of the Medical Corps on the scene as they were clearing out the remains of what happened earlier. "That untouchable son-of-a-bitch is gonna pay big time for this, mark my words! He was expecting Sam to get his ass back home and look what happens! Those artificial Lolita dolls come out of nowhere just to cause widespread panic, but it ends here and now!"

"Dean..., you're not the only one who bears a grudge against Darbus and his ambitions to cull the indigenous populations of every planet throughout the Ashizoka System. I saw several casualties that came here to assess the situation, only to end up getting killed." Acamas fishes out a piece of boar leather as it was something familiar indeed. "Nagodor Thravin is dead." Dean gasps in shock as he felt more anger swell up in him. "He was on his way to assess the situation directly until he, too suffered the consequences of what was seen here today..."

"Does Shotaro or Tenar know of this?!"

"They knew..., for they not only mourn him, but to bring Darbus to justice once and for all. As for the angels from Terran Heaven, they've lost one of their Father's chosen prophets, only to be cut down by bombers dressed in the form of innocence..."

"Then we go in and cut off Darbus' cash flow and his other remaining factories! That bastard gets his kicks into doing his worst while coming out smelling like a rose! He murdered Ippei Mitani and sicced his dolls on Dr. Ichinose. He dragged Sam's reputation into the mud and ran him off while he instilled fear in those who mentioned his name. He even caused widespread slaughter in Kabizashi while one of his 'pride and joys' blows up a teahouse in Akatsuki with Crowley in it. We may try to blow up the remainder of his factories through the galaxy, but he's still unfazed at the fact that he remains untouchable after eight months of his crap! All we have left is our dignity to stand up to the rotten son-of-a-bitch, but we're not about to back down in a corner anymore! We have a hell of a lot more than what is known as the human or Terran race, but we're all just swimming in a pool of diversity here. As for what has happened here on the dirt roads, we might as well just stick it in Darbus!"

Dean was unswayed from the pressure to give up as he vowed to stop Darbus and his artificial creations that were wreaking havoc along the dirt roads. After what was seen earlier, he couldn't let the arrogant aristocrat run away scott-free this time as the effort to stop the terrorism along the dirt roads had to commence before more bloodshed occurred in the wings…

* * *

I was dressed up in my standard Order of Letters clothing as I got out my gun and sword on my person. In a personal vendetta of my own, I was ready to quell the terror that was causing panic along the dirt roads near Kanto Village. By the time I went outside, I saw Shotaro getting on top of Shiro as he was ready to get going. Even Sterling was ready to put an end to the widespread panic as he wasn't about to submit to Darbus' machinations for the rest of his days yet. All three of us were good to go as we walked towards the gate amidst the melting snow, which was a signal for spring to come.

"So, we've got work to do, so we better go and put an end to Darbus' widespread terror," I said as I led the way. "If I can put an end to Esau back in Gale Canyon eight months ago, I can put an end to that murderer who ended Ippei's life in front of me. I won't stand for it anymore because I've gotten to the point that the artificial creations that Darbus churned out have gotten out of control and they need to be contained."

"Sam…, I hate to break it to you, but my father-in-law was killed before you arrived home," said Shotaro. "When he got word about Darbus throwing a tantrum by sending those soulless dolls here, he ended up getting killed in the crossfire while saving the lives of some bystanders that were on the dirt roads at the time."

My heart stopped in midbeat as I heard of the unfortunate news of Nagodor's passing. I never knew of this before until now as I vowed to stop Darbus and his Master Race from swarming the rest of Alecrast before it was too late. The guilt of not being here when everyone needed me the most weighed heavily on my mind as I swore to avenge Nagodor's death while stopping the soulless dolls that terrorized the dirt roads. By the time we left the gates of the castle, we noticed the Impala driving up as we got out of the way to see it park in front of the main house. It wasn't long until Dean and Kevin came out of it as they were ready to file their reports here in this time of crisis.

"It's been getting worse with those Ken and Barbie dolls running amok out there," he said.

"I take it that you've had your fill of terror outside, haven't you, Dean Winchester?" said Sterling.

"Darbus may be slipping, but he's stooped to new lows this time."

"What happened when I wasn't there?" I asked as my voice quivered.

"You know those little girls that hang around Darbus among the other artificial women he paraded around with?" said Kevin. "One of those little girls became a suicide bomber when she killed a bystander who thought that she was freezing while going without a coat. The only eyewitness who saw it has been detained and placed in the Order's main headquarters along with his warg and pull-cart. He kept going on about seeing the girl screaming before she blew up while taking her victim along for the ride."

"Darbus is not about to let go of his crown anytime soon, now is he?" said Sterling. "This isn't the first time that a suicide bomber in the form of those not-so-angelic faces blew up that teahouse in Akatsuki and the blast in the dirt road is just another low for the bastard. I sensed the bloody incident and the outcome was gruesome when his family came out there and saw his blood and guts all over the place."

"That's what the Orc saw before he got detained for his own safety reasons..."

"Then we go in and stop them before more innocent people get hurt or killed," said Shotaro.

"I know what the little girls like the suicide bomber in the road looked like because they wear the same dopey Edwardian dresses with white smocks over them. The thought of them reminds me of what Darbus to one of them back in Swamp Bottom, but she didn't back away from him as if she was an obedient dog."

"All of Darbus' soulless dolls were _meant_ to be obedient," said Sterling. "That's what he wants them to be in which they are not allowed to have emotions, but if some of them show traces of having a soul, they are mainly put into stasis for the rest of their lives as part of the 'rejected specimens' in his arsenal."

Dean remembered the artificial girl he found in the factory on Nedegratys as she showed traces of a soul within her small body. The thought of having Darbus' artificial creations getting discarded with souls within them was another tip of the iceberg as he was itching to tear the arrogant aristocrat a new one. Still, now wasn't the time to talk too much as we all were ready leave once again, for we went towards the gate and were there to quell the terror that lurked within the dirt roads…

* * *

Darbus was home at his homestead back in Doitsu's capital of Seebach as he was seeing his moment of retaliation realized in the form of his artificial dolls doing his dirty work. After hearing the news of me returning home, he was swift to act as he couldn't let me succeed in my goal to become the Destiny of Worlds at all. The smile on his face sent chills to the servants who hung around the homestead as they noticed some of his artificial women in tow. Just as he was about to return to his room, he was stopped by Reinhardt as he wasn't too happy with the outcome that occurred here.

"You're in a joyful mood, aren't you, Uncle?" he said.

"You send in your artificial creations just to cause terror among the dirt roads where the Order's main headquarters could be?!" yelled Reinhardt. "You should be going after Sam Winchester, not send in your dolls to kill innocent bystanders!"

"The little girls in my arsenal are the perfect killing machine when it comes to such terror in mind. Once an unsuspecting person sees them in a location, they'll blow up while taking a few casualties with them. No one will ever know about it."

"And what about that Orc who came here from the Southern Stride to investigate your endeavor?!"

"He had it coming when he got blown to bits while getting the bystanders out of the way. It's too bad that he'll be sorely missed in the end."

"Do you know what you've done?! You caused the wrath of God's Heavenly Host, that's what you did!"

"Nagodor Thravin was just a common Orc from the Southern Stride and nothing more!"

"That Orc was a prophet of the Lord! Once a prophet is killed, then a slew of angels will come to smite that threat who sent those dolls to kill him with! If I were you, I suggest that you forge an angel blade to defend yourself with or else you'll end up having your eyes melted and your brain liquefied!"

Darbus remained firm as he was still cool as a cucumber in his exuberant victory towards those who supported my return. As for Reinhardt, however, he was fearing the worst as he saw bolts of lightning striking the houses from outside. The chiming of angelic noise was too much as Darbus and Reinhardt saw two angels appear out of nowhere. One of them was a woman with black hair, blue eyes, and red glasses as she dressed up in riding clothing while armed with a sniper rifle. The other one was a man with brown skin, dreadlocks, and green eyes as he was dressed in white while armed with a katana in his hand. Both angels were there to deliver a warning to Darbus and Reinhardt as the death of one God's prophets would not go unavenged for too long.

"Get the hell away from us!" cried Darbus as he got out his gun.

"Your gun won't work on us, Darbus Toller," said the woman. "Sooner or later, you'll die at the hands of the Father of Destiny."

"Is _that_ what you and your Bob Marley wannabe got? I've seen better."

"Matthias and I are here to give you a warning about your dirty little secret that you tuck away from the public. All we're saying is that you abandon your futile crusade or else we'll have no other choice but to smite you."

"You don't scare us, you bitch!" cried Reinhardt as he got out his gun to fire at the two angels. "I want you out of our homestead…, _now!_ "

"Miriam and I aren't swayed by your dirty words, Reinhardt Toller," said Matthias as he used his katana to slice the gun in the latter's hands. "The artificial creations that Darbus created in the image of the Master Race killed one of our Father's prophets and you now pay the price for your cowardice and brutality. Don't worry, you'll live, but your lives will regret the release of what you have at your disposal. The Hitlerian Code is a malignant force that could doom us all and if it isn't either put away or destroyed, then it'll bring total domination to the Master Race itself while it rejects the ones with souls put into them."

Both Miriam and Matthias disappeared without a trace as Darbus and Reinhardt were unswayed by their warning. When they both went downstairs to the basement, they were staring at the bronze box that was found as it had the same malignant symbol of hatred that was used in the Third Reich during the Elder Days. They had to take matters into their own hands as they didn't want to lose what they gained during my long absence. They were slipping as they weren't out of the shadows yet, for they were ready to do the impossible so far.

"Sam Winchester thinks that he's made it so far, but he's wrong," said Darbus as he was exuberant in all his glory. "Sooner or later, this code will destroy everyone and everything and no one will stand in our way..."

When he opened up the box, he was expecting the Hitlerian Code in all its glory until he found a rom disc inside of it, complete with a yellow post-it note that said "Gotcha!" in black letters. Anger fumed all over Darbus as he grabbed the rom disc and placed it into a computer drive projector. By the time the image was played, both Darbus and Reinhardt saw the title words of _Casa Erotica_ appear as they heard sounds of women moaning with pleasure while Gabriel appeared on screen with his usual porno outfit complete with a fake mustache plastered on his face.

"Hello, Darbus," he said on screen. "As you might see, the real deal of that infamous killing machine known as the Hitlerian Code ain't in the box 'cause I took proper precautions into hiding it in a much bigger canyon where it'll never do any damage to all of us. If you wanna go and find it just to use it on some people who did no harm to you, it's in a top secret location. If you wanna try to use such an unholy weapon, then it's your funeral 'cause you won't be able to use it after all… _Adios_ and thanks for all the tacos!"

Darbus seethed in anger as his plans to make his Master Race excel in fruition had failed as he was itching to destroy everything that was considered to be impure to his ambitions. With his artificial creations at the ready, he wasn't about to lose to me yet as his goal to take over the Ashizoka System was back on with merciless results in mind…

* * *

The Impala was at close speed as Dean was spotting some of Darbus' Master Race standing in his way. With Sterling riding shotgun and Kevin in the backseat, they stopped as they got out of the car to eliminate their opponents that stood in their way. With Sterling unsheathing his sword, which was a _nodachi_ that was forged in silver, steel, and ethereal metal, he wasn't about to bow down to Darbus' machinations as he also sensed the presence of the little girls that were standing out in the open. He was aware that they were ready to blow up anything in their path as they were ready to scream their vocal cords out. In the blink of an eye, Sterling stood firm as he had a glowing aura all over him while holding his _nodachi_ in his hands. He wasn't about to allow Dean or Kevin to get blown up as they noticed a set of angel wings emerging from him.

"Watch your asses, boys!" he yelled. "We're about to get shielded!"

Sterling generated a shield over Dean and Kevin as he used his powers to destroy the artificial girls that were ready to blow them up. With their enemies blown up, everyone was safe for now as there would be more of those soulless dolls running amok throughout the dirt roads. By the time Shotaro got there with me running from behind, I saw what was left of the soulless dolls that tried to attack Dean and the others as there was nothing left of the first volley. When I noticed Sterling put away his sword, I noticed the aura around him disappear as he was in need of conserving the energy that was spent earlier.

"After this, I'd rather go for some ramen right now," I heard him say.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Those artificial girls have been disabled, but their creator is pissed off right now."

"Anyway, he _does_ have the Hitlerian Code, doesn't he?" said Dean.

"You think that Darbus has the Hitlerian Code in his possession all this time? Wrong! A certain archangel decided to pull a _Geraldo_ trick on him and gave him a porno disk with all the _Casa Erotica_ written all over it."

"Are you serious?" asked Kevin.

"From what I sense now, the Hitlerian Code is located in one of the most derelict prisons on Maugrim, known as Dol-Guldur, which hadn't been used for years. To some of the Orcs who live on Maugrim itself, the place is the perfect ghost nest due to the fact that vengeful spirits often haunt it. The place itself is far worse than the prison that had those ghosts back in the Elder Days."

"Then we won't go there," said Shotaro. "I've heard stories about the Hitlerian Code being a deadly weapon in the hands of Darbus Toller, but having Gabriel hoodwink him and taking it to Dol-Guldur is a good judgment call on his part."

"For starters, Darbus may have lost the Hitlerian Code, but he's not gonna stop until he puts those artificial dolls all over the place. He's on a power trip of epic proportions and there's no stopping him at the moment."

Sterling's words of terror were a warning to us as we had to beef up our efforts so far. Still, the soulless dolls all over the dirt roads were becoming a terrible nuisance as they had to be stopped before any more innocent people got hurt or killed in the crossfire, for this wasn't the end of them anytime soon…

* * *

Yashamaru was on his way to Kanto Village as he was back from business in the Order's main headquarters. During his stroll, he saw a group of Darbus' artificial creations standing in front of him as he got out his _vajra_ and was ready to take some of them out. He wasn't afraid of their presence as he knew of them very well the moment he saw them draw out their guns. He sensed them to be sharp and without souls as they would stop at nothing to kill people, no matter if they were innocent or not.

"You are an enemy of Lord Darbus," they said in unison. "Prepare to die!"

"Your creator is using scare tactics on the dirt roads just to vent his anger out on innocent people, all because Gabriel switched the contents in the bronze box that Cuthbert Sinclair brought back with him," said Yashamaru. "All the same, Darbus is ready to cause havoc here by taking as many indigenous people with him in the end."

"Yes, yes he is."

"Darbus is afraid of the Destiny of Worlds being realized. That's the real reason why he resorts to this misery."

"The Destiny of Worlds will never be realized. The Destiny of Worlds will die!"

Yashamaru was ready to attack until he saw Castiel appearing out of nowhere. He was there for a reason as he got out his sword to fight against the soulless creations while displaying his angelic powers. He wasn't about to go down so easily as he used his sword to decapitate one of the soulless dolls in front of him. When the rest of the soulless dolls were about to fire their guns at Castiel, he noticed Reebtoor running for the battle as she got out her gatling gun and fired at them directly. It was a victory for them as both he and Yashamaru got out of the way while Reebtoor finished off the group of artificial creations in front of them. Just as the battle was nearly finished, one of the soulless dolls was ready to attack Reebtoor until he was killed by Castiel as he stuck his sword through his gold armor.

"Are you alright, Reebtoor?" he said as he put away his sword.

"There are more of those without souls coming hither," she answered as she put away her gatling gun. "Ye must be prepared for Darbus' next attack or ye will fall to thy death."

"I've been through this before, especially when I once said yes to Lucifer at the time..."

"That was when you had to go up against the Darkness at the time, but battling Darbus and his artificial creations one at a time is the tip of the iceberg," said Yashamaru.

"We must warn Sam about this before it's too late..."

"Sam already knoweth about this attack at hand," said Reebtoor. "Soon, he will come hither to defend Kanto Village in its darkest hour at hand or all of ye will falleth to ruin."

Castiel, Yashamaru, and Reebtoor were ready to go towards Kanto Village until they noticed a familiar spirit appearing out of nowhere. It was none other than Torune Mitani as he was there to issue a warning to those who heed the call to put an end to Darbus' reign of terror. He knew of Castiel, Yashamaru, and Reebtoor very well as he once allied with them to put an end to Lucifer once many centuries ago, but his next warning was about to be more dire than normal.

"Torune Mitani…," said Castiel. "Your spirit leaves the chamber in the Kingdom by the River without permission, but you issue a bitter warning that is yet to come."

"Castiel, who once said yes to the one I vanquished," he said to him. "It's been a while since we faced off against him in the Middle Ground and our glaxy in this very spot centuries ago."

"Torune Mitani, your presence should never leave the chamber where the Holy Grail is protected in," said Yashamaru. "You know that it's forbidden to do so."

"Darbus Toller is rounding up what is left of his artificial creations after Gabriel stole the Hitlerian Code and took it towards Dol-Guldur Prison on Maugrim. He is scaling an all-out attack to put his soulless dolls all over the Ashizoka System. His reasons for a pure Master Race to thrive is to activate the Hitlerian Code directly, but the weapon itself is in the form of something much worse..."

"Nazgul..."

Yashamaru remembered the very weapon that once terrorized the Allied Forces as the image of wraiths riding on winged creatures during the Elder Days. He vowed to never bring them forth into the world again as he made a grave error from long ago. The box he procured with the Hitlerian Code was given to Cuthbert Sinclair at the time, but having Darbus take it in his possession right now was the worst of his worries. Even though it was in the prison of Dol-Guldur on Maugrim, there would be those who wanted it for the deadly set of creatures that were defeated by Yashamaru's help, along with the Allied Forces back in the day. It was something that he could never risk again as he vowed to keep it that way.

"As long as the Nazgul aren't unleashed, no one will go towards Dol-Guldur on Maugrim to retrieve the Hitlerian Code again," said Yashamaru.

"Someone else can and it's the man I slew," said Torune gravely.

"Lucifer is both an imprint and a prisoner in his cage for the rest of his days."

"No, but one of his former vessels saw him in that factory on that planet with malice on his mind."

"General Truax…," said Castiel. "I know of it now… General Truax said yes to Lucifer. That's why he nearly killed me in the last factory before it was destroyed."

"Lucifer is biding his time when it comes to being an imprint to his victims, but he now fears the one who has surpassed me the moment he fled my chamber."

"Shigeru… He's in danger like everyone else here and he'll be determined to start the Apocalypse all over again!"

"Castiel…, you cannot go prepared without the proper equipment, but there is a way to stop Lucifer if he unleashes the Nazgul from their prison. The Destiny Tablet has many secrets and ways to bind Lucifer to his eternal prison, but the ones that will destroy the Hitlerian Code will be in the form of a feline humanoid and a descendant of Isaac Bass that has kept the Golem he created."

"Dirk Matheson and Sachiko Higuchi..."

Torune disappeared without a trace as Castiel, Yashamaru, and Reebtoor saw several more of Darbus' artificial creations coming from behind them. They were in the heat of battle as they were on a roll against the terror that was crawling all over the dirt roads, for Darbus' wrath is beginning to stay in the end…

 **To be continued...**


	34. Terror in the Dirt Roads, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 34: Terror in the Dirt Roads, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

Castiel was ready to draw first as he unsheathed his sword and sliced off the hands of one of the artificial creations that cornered him, along with Yashamaru and Reebtoor. All three were surrounded by the plethora of Darbus' creations as they were ready to lay down their lives to protect the people around them, including those who came and went all over in Kanto Village. They were ready to stop the Master Race in their tracks as they had plenty of time on their side as all three went at it the moment they fought against their enemies. With swift action, they battled against the soulless dolls in their way as they were going up against them with such power in play. With most of them killed, Castiel, Yashamaru, and Reebtoor were outnumbered by the group of artificial creations looming until they were stopped by a shockwave of raw power that killed the artificial creations with a blast of biblical proportions.

When they looked from behind, I was standing there as I was in my super-charged form while I made sure that they were safe from harm for now. I was there to protect the people I care about as I didn't want them to suffer under the wrath of Darbus Toller or any of his cronies put together. We had to protect the surrounding areas where the dirt roads connect to as we had to do our part into protecting those who lived in them. When Castiel and Yashamaru saw me in my super-charged form, they were stunned to see me like this as I wasn't about to let them suffer the wrath of Darbus and his Master Race.

"You activated your raw power too soon," said Yashamaru.

"If I hadn't done it, you would've been dead by now," I said.

"You are ready to stop Darbus Toller, but you have a long way to go," said Castiel cautiously.

"I can't let you die here, now can I? So far, Darbus has worn out his welcome, but we can't let him win nor can we bow down to him."

My words were firm as I reverted back to my normal form. In that moment, I felt the side effects of what I used as I began to cough up blood when it splattered on the ground. It was also terrible for me as I felt my legs buckling from the pressure of using my raw power. In a turn of events, I was back in the swing of things, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't make it after what happened until I felt Castiel's hands healing my body at the last minute. By the time I was up on my feet, I wasn't afraid as I wanted to clear out all of the artificial creations that Darbus put there along the dirt roads, for I wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet...

* * *

General Truax was sitting in his hotel room on Rietza after suffering defeat from the Tower Punks the moment he lost the last factory in Ginryu's part in the Ashizoka System. When he saw Virgil come into the room, he was waiting hand and foot for him as he had tools to fix his prosthetic arm after the blast that claimed it on Maugrim a few days back. Both father and son were on the run as they also had to deal with the aftermath of defeat so far. In Truax's predicament, he wasn't behaving like his normal self as Virgil was putting the finishing touches on his prosthetic arm, for something else was taking over in hindsight. In his fleeting moment, he was in a transformation of his own as he said yes to the most possible threat that ever crawled all over the universe, for it was Lucifer as he was slowly beginning to manifest within him despite the fact that he was an imprint all along.

"Sam Winchester will pay for what he did to your arm, Father," he said as he completed the work on it. "The blast on Maugrim was more than enough to disintegrate your left arm, but suffering from the wrath of those _Arrancars_ , they'll pay for what they've done. I swear on my mother's grave, I'll make damn sure that you rise up and take them out..."

"Oh, yes they will, but I got a weapon to procure," said Truax as his eyes were flashing red. "As soon as Sam, my former prom dress, and the rest of his group have enough balls to take Darbus out, I'll unleash the greatest weapon that ever appeared during the Elder Days."

"Darbus is our ally, Father, not our enemy."

"Darbus wore out his welcome and now he's paying the price." Virgil was shaking as he was afraid to see his father like what he is now. "In the long run, what's wrong with you, lately? You _were_ once supportive of Darbus' plans to take over the Ashizoka System, weren't you?"

"Virgil, Virgil, Virgil... I'm not the disgraced general who's been standing here in the first place... I'm just wearing him as a prom dress just like the Sam of old and Castiel's vessel from the Elder Days..."

"What the hell _are_ you if you're not my father at this time?" Virgil attempts to run away as Truax closes the doors with his mind. "Let me out of here! Let me out! I don't wanna die here!"

"I'm not gonna kill you, Virgil... I'm gonna keep you alive so you can do maintenance on this meatsuit I'm wearing. You see? I'm the one imprint that haunted Ippei Mitani, then his grandson, Shigeru; and last, but not least, the one chosen by destiny to lead the galaxy to its golden age. Still, I tried to get a certain cup, but you can thank Torune's spirit for keeping it from me! After all that crap I pulled, I heard your daddy saying yes to me, so I came forth and 'borrowed' his meatsuit to wear." Truax stands firm as Virgil is still shaking with fear. "Oh, I hadn't had this much fun since the Apocalypse, Sam's grapefruit, and even the battle against the Darkness from the Elder Days. Do you know who I _really_ am, Virgil Truax? I'm the one known as Lucifer and I'm gonna get out the box of Nazgul from Dol-Guldur Prison. You know what I'm talking about because it's the same thing that Gabriel switched over for one of his _Casa Erotica_ pornos, so you better do one thing..." He steps closer as he wasn't about to lose his cool while yelling in a booming voice. "BOW DOWN TO DADDY, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Virgil was scared to death as he saw his father standing in front of him, but it was Lucifer that was taking over his body while touching at the prosthetic arm. He was becoming Lucifer's slave as he couldn't back down on it soon enough. It was going to be hell for him as he was staring at the one thing that became more than just an imprint in front of him. He was now under Lucifer's tight grip as he was now considered to be his bitch throughout the rest of his days, for retrieving the Hitlerian Code to unleash the Nazgul was on the to-do list for now.

"For starters, Virgil, I'm gonna tell Darbus to bring what's left of his soulless dolls from the first two parts of the Ashizoka System and focus them on destroying the one place where a certain castle lies at." said Lucifer as he was exuberant in using Truax's body as a vessel. "It's on Alecrast and the soulless dolls that Darbus created will do their work into bringing suicide bombers to that certain town and its surrounding areas."

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he was shaking. "What the hell are you gonna do now?!"

"It's the same place where Torune Mitani killed me and turned me into an imprint before I made my vision absolute under _my_ rule. It's the same place where Winchester Castle is located..."

"Winchester Castle? No..., you're allowing Darbus' artificial creations to destroy Kanto Village?!"

"That's right, bunk buddy! Kanto Village is the motherlode of battles over the centuries. Hell, a year ago, this jalopy once got torched by Severin and his Army of Cain faction, but the castle still stood firm as a symbol of hope. And when there's the only hope, there will always be disaster on board to extinguish it in the end."

"But you're after Sam, not have the Master Race kill a bunch of innocent people in the way! I won't take part in such slaughter like this! Not with many humans living there among other indigenous folk in that town! In the end, there's no way in hell am I gonna allow innocent people to die all for _you!_ "

"There's no end to your whining, is there, Virgil Truax? Right now, you're obeying your daddy's meatsuit 'cause there's no way in hell that you're gonna wriggle out of my sight anytime soon..."

Virgil was flung against the wall as Lucifer was staring at him with such malice on his mind. He wasn't about to allow the general's son to flee so readily as his plan to unleash the Nazgul to cause terror all over the Ashizoka System. It was his greatest thing since the Apocalypse as he was ready to bring in the terror that would soon come to pass in hindsight...

* * *

Dean, Kevin, Shotaro, and Sterling were going up against a group of soulless dolls standing in their way as they mowed them down in an instant. The efforts to quell the terror along the dirt roads, everyone was on board into stopping Darbus' artificial creations from causing havoc everywhere. When they saw another group of soulless dolls approaching, they were ready to attack until they noticed a familiar warg sprinting in for the rescue. Dean remembered the warg as it was busy tearing out the throats of the artificial dolls that were standing in the way. When he saw it stopped, he noticed it sniffing around as it recognized the scent of my presence there, for it was looking for me somehow. Even Shotaro and Shiro were stunned to see the warg there, but the giant wolf was growling with suspicion at the sight of the creature that stepped in and saved everyone at the last minute.

"Oi! That thing's no threat, believe you me!" yelled Sterling.

"Then why is Shiro getting pissed off?!" yelled Shotaro.

"That warg came here from Maugrim because it's bigger than the giant wolves that hang around Alecrast."

"I know who that is," said Dean as he saw the warg still standing.

"It's Barca," said Kevin. "He must've gotten out of the Kishtazi Clan's stables just to run towards a warp portal and come here like that."

"Is that the warg's name?" said Shotaro. "Well, it's far from home, I can tell you that."

"For starters, have any of you lot ever heard of the Legendary Warrior of Destiny before?" said Sterling. "Well, it's a long story that is told by many Orcs that lived here on Alecrast and all over Maugrim, too. It was once said that a lone Terran rode a warg with a glimpse of light shining above them in times of crisis. The legend says that the light of the Legendary Warrior once shined before when times of danger was either already beginning or starting to come to fruition. From an Orc's glance, it is considered to be a rallying cry to stand up to a threat that has gotten out of control."

"Well, there's no light that shined in many centuries now, is there?" said Dean.

"Oi! According to what was seen throughout the galaxy on t.v. screens and the galactic internet, there had been spectators that saw a light shining all over that prizewinning warg and the substitute tamer in this year's Dynamite Warg Race nearly two weeks back."

Dean was stunned to hear the omen about the shining light around me and Barca as the reality of it all was already unfolding in front of his eyes. In such an awkward moment, Barca took a giant step forward as he butted his nose in front of him. With one sniff, he recognized the scent on me as he deemed my older brother no threat at all. Even Kevin, Shotaro, and Sterling were impressed that the warg didn't attack them as they saw Dean remaining calm while he stood firm at the might of Barca. The warg himself was there for a reason as he was looking for me in a time of crisis, for the scent of me rubbed on everyone that was saved by my raw power time and time again. As for the theory of the Legendary Warrior of Destiny looming from rumor to reality, Dean and the others had a feeling that I was about to come into play the moment I was ready to defend the towns that were connected to the dirt roads here. With the omen becoming reality, the time to stick it in Darbus was getting to its climax as the matter of keeping the danger at bay was just the beginning of what's yet to come...

* * *

I was in the infirmary as I was at the mercy of Reuben, who was drawing blood from my arm while I sat on a stool. With Castiel sitting in another chair, he was aware of my raw power's potential as he was willing to protect me from further harm. Even though I was healed, I wasn't out of the woods yet as I was about to be examined even further. When I saw Reuben looking into the microscope, he was astonished to see what was in my bloodstream as he was stunned with the results due to the blood that was drawn from my body.

"Well, am I in the clear yet?" I asked.

"Your raw power is evolving and it's more complex than normal, but there are still side effects coming from the coughing up blood to the long hair growing out of control in your super-charged form," said Reuben. "It's a miracle that Castiel healed you up, but you should also be careful next time."

"I'm fine after what I went up against, but the second volley won't be far away after what's been going on along the outskirts where the dirt roads are at."

"Not so fast, Sam; you may have dodged a bullet by saving the day, but you need to conserve your strength before anything else happens."

"Damn it, Reuben; I'm fine, so let me go back out there and fight the good fight."

"No, you're not," said Castiel cautiously. "You may have dodged a bullet like Reuben said, but you need to save your strength until the next attack."

"I can't shirk my responsibilities again after running away once. I won't allow that to happen again after abandoning my duties the moment Darbus ousted me away eight months ago."

Without warning, I felt my head pounding as a lingering vision was about to occur. In that moment, I sensed General Truax going towards Dol-Guldur Prison as he was ready to retrieve something from that derelict. In a sense of dread, I felt blood streaming down my nose as I heard the sounds of screeching coming from the sky. It was the sight of the Hitlerian Code in the making as I felt the vision entangle me the moment I saw General Truax standing in front of me. I sensed malice in his mind as he was exuberant while holding a tablet in his hands. It was none other than the Hitlerian Code as it was an unholy symbol of wrath and carnage, for it was a sign of dread that was about to come to pass.

"Too late, Sammy!" I heard him say as he was holding the tablet in his hands. "I procured something that my brother tried to hide from me!"

"You're not General Truax!" I yelled as I saw right through him. "All you're doing is borrowing his meatsuit..., Lucifer!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but my petty little trick has awakened the Nazgul from their ancient slumber and they'll be coming towards Kanto Village after Darbus' dolls make a dent in it, so you won't be able to help the people in your hometown. You got the stomach for _that_ , Sam?!"

I returned to reality as I continued to cough up blood and doubled over onto the floor. I was starting to hyperventilate as Reuben and Castiel ran to my aid. The vision of Lucifer possessing General Truax's body unnerved me as he retrieved the Hitlerian Code. In an instant, Castiel touched at my forehead as he sensed his worst fear coming to life the moment he spotted Lucifer in the form of General Truax, who had the Hitlerian Code in his possession. The worst nightmare that happened had already occurred as the sighting of Lucifer unnerved him to the extreme.

"Father, help us...," he said.

"What the hell's going on, Castiel?!" cried Reuben as he got out a sedative from the cupboard.

"Lucifer is walking free again..."

"Lucifer?"

"Yes..., he was known as the Lightbringer in which he was the most elegant of all angels until he was ousted and thrown into his cage. I once said yes to him to fight against the Darkness in the Elder Days while the Sam of old said yes to him during the Apocalypse."

Reuben took the cap off of the sedative syringe as he jabbed the needle into my neck. The sedative worked as I fell into a deep sleep after the vision I suffered from. By the time Reuben and Castiel hauled me onto the examination table, they were concerned for my health as the vision I suffered from became a reality that was about to shake the galaxy to its core. It wasn't long until Reuben grabbed a stethoscope and began to listen to my heart. With Castiel opening up my mouth and shoving his finger under my tongue, he was aware of the feverish strain that occurred as he had a feeling that Lucifer's malignance took form and the Nazgul were already freed to cause havoc once again.

"This isn't good," he said.

"What isn't good?" asked Reuben as he was getting testy while listening to the sound of my heartbeat. "We already have too much going on as it is, you know!"

"His temperature is rising and he is suffering from a high fever." Castiel takes out his fingers from my mouth as he was worried to the extreme. "The vision of Lucifer possessing General Truax has had a taxing effect on his body. We must get him to the Winterlands immediately. Dean and the others can eliminate the threat of Darbus' artificial creations that are terrorizing the dirt roads."

"Speaking of the Winterlands, I know of that region because of Shironami Temple in Heinlein. There's also the presence of that weaponmaker and the White Lady having a triple threat on the horizon."

"Sybil Bonnefoy lives there and her two familiars. Her temple is located in the Kurosawa Mountains, which is near the town of Mifune. We must get Sam there before he suffers much worse."

Reuben and Castiel were ready to bring me over to the Winterlands until they heard footsteps approaching. When they saw Sterling arrive, he was concerned about my condition as he fished out a vial from his hip holster. When he opened it up, he placed it in front of my lips as I felt a liquid sliding down my throat. When I came to, I swallowed the liquid as I tasted it in which it had a ginger flavor infused into it. By the time I sat up, I opened my eyes as I felt the heat from my body returning to normal. I stared at Sterling as I had a feeling that he was there for a reason, for it was in a much dire need than what was all over me.

"It's about bloody time that you woke up," he told me. "It's a good thing that Mum's potion got you out of the gutter just in time to ride Barca outside."

"Barca?!" I cried as I was in shock. "What the hell is he doing here on Alecrast?!"

I was itching to get up until I was stopped by Reuben and Castiel.

"You're not going anywhere, Sam," said Reuben as he put away his stethoscope. "You're in no condition to move around right now."

"The townsfolk are gonna be scared out of their minds when they see Barca running amok..."

"You shouldn't worry too much about Barca, Sam," said Sterling. "That warg got carted over here to make a statement while defending your home turf from those soulless things out on the dirt roads. Besides, you're the number one draft pick into riding Barca because of the light that shined all over the two of you during the Dynamite Warg Race on Maugrim. If you have heard of the Legendary Warrior of Destiny, you were chosen to bring hope in such a time of crisis like this."

"And the Nazgul will be coming towards Kanto Village after Darbus' Master Race comes here to destroy it first..."

"Kanto Village is known as the epicenter of the battle between Lucifer and Torune Mitani thirteen hundred years ago. The fight between the most sharp of all High Elves and the Terran God's most favorable archangel, their scuffle shook this planet to its core back then. In the end, Lucifer was known as the unkillable being until he lost his life at the hands of Torune. Even though the High Elf defeated him, his soul became an imprint in which it was taken back to his cage with the help of a certain potty-mouthed _Arrancar_ in mind."

"Nimi... I knew him to be both one of God's prophets with a foul mouth, but I never knew about him helping Torune bring Lucifer's soul back in his cage before until now. For someone like him existing in the fold of being a prophet, he sure has a lot on his plate right now."

"Mum told me stories about Torune being a hero and now it's up to you to prevent the Nazgul from destroying Kanto Village. She even said that there were stories about him in which he was known as the man who killed Lucifer as well. As for defeating the Nazgul, it's a long shot, but the only way to destroy the base of them is to acquire the help of the two destined folk in the form of a Cat Sidhe and a descendant of Isaac Bass to create a weapon to eliminate them on the spot. They're the young ward and that girl from the Higuchi Clan in which both of them have a role to play just like the rest of us."

The notion of Dirk and Sachiko being involved into stopping the Nazgul was a game changer in the making as I also feared for their safety in this ongoing terror that was on the dirt roads. The battle to stop Darbus' soulless dolls was getting a lot worse as got up and sprinted out the door. When I ran outside, I sensed a familiar presence approaching as I saw Barca bursting through the gate. The sight of him coming towards me as I felt my heart stopping in midbeat. In that moment, I saw him walking towards me as he sniffed me with his nose. The sight of him brought back the brief time we spent together since we won at the Dynamite Warg Race as we were ready to work again. By the time we noticed the Impala coming into the front yard with Shotaro following with Shiro, everyone was all together as were ready to defend Kanto Village from an upcoming onslaught of epic proportions.

"It's about time we cornered that thing," said Dean as he got out of the driver's side. "Barca may be big, but he can outrun Baby at every turn."

"Wargs can be faster than any form of vehicle that travels on the roads," said Shotaro as he got off from Shiro. "As for Barca's predicament, he's in full swing when it comes to dealing with what is put all over the dirt roads."

"We'll fight it out," I said as I got onto Barca's back. "If Darbus wants to cause slaughter in the dirt roads that connect Kanto Village to the outskirts, then let him come."

"Sam, where the hell are you going?!" yelled Dean. "You know that Darbus will skewer you if you're not careful!"

"Let him try! I won't let him send his artificial creations wreak havoc in the form of mass slaughter nor will I let him come here to destroy Kanto Village or any of the surrounding towns that are connected to the dirt roads!"

I left with Barca in tow as we both left the castle and were ready to stand our ground to defend Kanto Village with our lives. When we got towards the square of the town, we saw smoke billowing from afar as we rode ahead to see what was going on. By the time we got there, we saw several of the artificial little girls standing in our way as they were not budging one bit. We also noticed the gift shop blown to bits as we saw nothing but rubble until the arrival of the Medical Corps approaching. As for the blocade of young girls standing in our way, they were ready to scream as I didn't want to be stalled by such interference until I saw Kazuo stepping in.

"Sam, don't!" he yelled cautiously. "Those little girls have bombs inside of them! If you make a move, then you and Fido will end up in a pool of blood and bone!"

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Darbus has gone on the warpath after the factory on Rietza has been blown up by the Tower Punks not too long ago. As for General Truax and his son, Virgil, they're in the wind again, but not without retrieving the tablet that Gabriel tried to hide in Dol-Guldur Prison."

"General Truax is not himself at the moment. As of now, he's become Lucifer's vessel to carry out the theft of the Hitlerian Code over there."

"Then we're too late into preventing it..., but there's still hope in the form of the two who will eliminate the weapon of death."

"And they are Dirk and Sachiko..."

"As for the little girls in front of us, they've been upgraded to being suicide bombers and if one scream or tantrum is heard, then this town will be further destroyed if we don't get them out of the way in time."

I was in a bit of a quagmire as the girls in front of me were about to start their little tantrum up in a few seconds. I was standing in front of a group of potential suicide bombers in the form of innocent girls as they were crying out, only to hear silence from them. Kazuo was stunned to see them be duds as he also noticed a certain light protecting me and Barca at the last minute. In that moment, the light itself vanquished the artificial girls as they weren't a threat again. With one line of terror eliminated, I was ready to go against the rest of Darbus' artificial creations in the long run as they would soon come here to cause havoc in Kanto Village.

By the time I left the town and appeared on the dirt road with Barca, we noticed more smoke billowing in the distance as we sped up towards Hakuro Hollow in which we saw carnage in our time of dread. The splatter of carnage was intense as we went towards the diner where Reiko and I once had a slice of pie nearly two years ago at the time. The terror was intense as we saw several more members of the Medical Corps coming here to assess the situation carefully while tending to the wounded in the blast. The carnage we saw here in Hakuro Hollow was more than enough to further my agenda to stop Darbus' artificial creations from doing more damage to more innocent bystanders in their wake.

By the time I saw Antonia arriving to assess the damage, she was devastated that some of the townsfolk who once worshipped a scarecrow here were either dead or injured. She never expected Darbus to pull off an act of terrorism like that as she was eager to defend her town just like I would stop at nothing to defend Kanto Village. The damage was terrible as Barca and I noticed splattered corpses and evidence of the artificial girls strewn on the ground as the images of them worried me to the extreme. This was my guilt and shame that came back with me in which my return home has been rife with both terror and tragedy at the same time. In the end, I would see it through as I couldn't allow more carnage to occur here in the towns connecting to the dirt roads.

"Sam," said Antonia as she sprinted towards me. "It's been a long time since you came back home."

"I know what's been going on here," I said.

"I know of it, too. I've seen those little girls blow up things all over Hakuro Hollow in which they even blew up some of our apple trees in retaliation of not appeasing Darbus and those deplorable things that hide with angelic faces."

"You've seen them, too?" Antonia nods. "Then we'll get them away from Hakuro Hollow and compensate for the apple trees that Darbus' Master Race destroyed and uprooted from your orchard."

"Antonia!" yelled one of the townsfolk. "Darbus' troops are coming back again!"

Without warning, we noticed a group of Darbus' artificial creations coming in droves as they were shooting some of the fleeing people that were running from them. Gunshots filled the air as Barca and I saw the group approaching even further. They were shooting innocent bystanders in their wake as they weren't stopping the moment Barca growled with such disdain for them. I grew tired of shedding tears in vain as I wasn't about to let those things terrorize innocent people who did nothing wrong. I was ready to act as I drew out my gun and fired a shot in the air in which it pierced the sky. The group heard my shot as they were coming towards me and Barca, but I stood my ground into shooting some of them that advanced in front of me.

I was relentless against the same artificial creations that caused havoc in the towns of Akatsuki and Kabizashi as I rode Barca towards the group and trampled them down before they shot at more innocent bystanders in their way. I wasn't about to let them get their way in the service of Darbus as I couldn't take any more of him and his brutal tyranny. Getting off of Barca with my sword unsheathed, I got towards the rest of the artificial group of soulless dolls as I took them out one by one while the warg I took with me finished off the rest. In one fell swoop, I used my raw power to clarify my actions as the remaining soulless dolls were dead in the crossfire. My time of running away was over. It was my call for protecting those who were bogged down by such misery for so long as I was ready to make my mark to defend the people who live and travel along the dirt roads. My super-charged form was in play once again as I was there to show Darbus and his cronies that all of us have had enough of his misery towards us and others. When Antonia saw me with my raw power up to full, she didn't know what to think as she was thankful that I defended Hakuro Hollow from the Master Race that were intruding here.

"Sam?" she said as she was stunned to see me in my super-charged form. "Is that _really_ you?"

"It's me," I answered. "Darbus' forces are dead for the time being, but this isn't the end of his reign of terror coming towards the towns that are connected to the dirt roads."

"This isn't the first time you saved Hakuro Hollow from a terrible incident, for you helped bring in more apples and revenue until some of the trees were destroyed by those soulless dolls."

"It's a miracle that I came here by myself to stop them before they did much worse."

"Darbus Toller continues to crave on the fear of all of us folk who don't share his ideals. His tyranny will come to an end the moment we liberate his Master Race from the dirt roads that connect to Hakuro Hollow. It's a godsend that we thrived until your absence, but I haven't lost faith in you because I knew that you would come back home soon enough. It's like you told me once, the good of all of us outweigh the good of the ones that bring fear."

It wasn't long until we noticed several members of the Medical Corps arriving to assess the situation after the terror that came into the town. There were also several members of the Garrison Corps coming as I noticed Acamas approaching to see what went on here in Hakuro Hollow as well. The sight of the dead soulless dolls was a littered sight as he noticed some of the members in his platoon gathering them up and later salted and burned their bodies in a funeral pyre. When he saw me in my super-charged form, he was concerned as he noticed me standing beside Barca, who was also victorious in our fight against Darbus and his Master Race.

"It's been a long time, Acamas," I said.

"Sam…," he said as he stared in shock of my appearance. "I had a feeling that you would cause this widespread slaughter to Darbus' artificial corpses."

"I couldn't let them harm any more bystanders here, so I had no other choice but to stop them."

"You should've waited for backup."

"What else was I supposed to do? Let those things walk around, hoping that they didn't open fire? Darbus' artificial dolls were shooting at innocent people when I got here and I had no other choice but to stop them before more harm came to them."

"Sam, I want Darbus to pay for his crimes as much as _you_ do, but you can't just go it alone in your crusade. You can't just go and kill those soulless dolls and expect an victory just because they were there doing harm to innocent bystanders. As a member of the Garrison Corps, I have my responsibility to uphold into assessing the situation and getting people out of harm's way."

"Acamas, I know that Darbus ran me off from Alecrast once and I won't be swayed again to do so. This town that we're in is no stranger to dealing with such troubles because I torched a tree and scarecrow here in their prized orchard."

"Ginryu's gonna have a field day with this, but you should also use precaution before you pull another reckless stunt like that again. As for the forces in Sgriccia and Buckleberry, we've held Darbus' forces off, but there will be a time when they will overwhelm us in this battle."

"Sam Winchester saved this town from those soulless monsters who have angelic faces here, Acamas," said Antonia defensively. "You should be thankful that he stepped in after we saw most of our homes be destroyed and people killed, along with some of our apple trees being destroyed. I know that he can be reckless, but he has his reasons to act selflessly to defend those who have endured Darbus' tyranny for too long. In the end, we're _not_ about to become slaves to Darbus, nor will we allow Sam to be his bitch, either. We all have a say because we're not gonna take any more of Darbus' crap as soon as he gets his ass back to Doitsu. No one should be blanketed in tyranny, nor will they be silenced by it."

Antonia's words moved everyone as Acamas and the others were busy gathering up the wounded who were attacked in the crossfire of Darbus' soulless dolls. As for me, however, I had more work to do as my beef against Darbus became a rallying call in a time of crisis. He may have outworn his welcome, but he can't hide forever as the time to bring him down slowly is about to be heard through the masses once and for all…

* * *

Darbus was in his room as he heard of the efforts of General Truax picking up the Hitlerian Code earlier. With the powerful weapon now about to reach him, he was exuberant into stopping my efforts of making a comeback on a high note. By the time he heard the phone ring, he picked it up as he was ready to hear from whoever was on the line, for it was about to get really ugly very fast.

"Hello?" he said while talking on the phone.

"I got what was hidden in Dol-Guldur Prison on Maugrim after my failed attempt to secure that last factory on Rietz from those disgruntled _Arrancars_ ," said a familiar voice over the phone. "Anyway, you should at least thank me for getting it back for you."

"General Truax?"

"Actually, I'm using him as a prom dress right now, but you can see me in person with my personal slave in a few seconds."

Darbus noticed silence on the other line of the phone as he turned around and noticed Lucifer and Virgil standing in front of him. With the tablet in his hands, the menacing archangel who paraded in General Truax's meatsuit placed it down on the table as he was ready to bring out some terms before getting a deal on the ball.

"So, Cyrus, I have my toy back since I got hoodwinked by that archangel, but all of it will change when the time is right."

"Actually, I'm here to give you a proposal," said Lucifer. "I want you to release some of the old foes that Sam put away, especially when it comes to this meatsuit's right-hand man who had his eye gouged out. We'll rain on the parade of the Order of Letters and their allies the moment we bring the galaxy to its knees."

"And I'll bring it forward with my Master Race that is abundant all over Doitsu. Even if my creations fail into destroying the towns that connect to the dirt roads that lead towards Kanto Village, they will be recycled and ready to skipper the soulless meatboats to action just to see Ginryu Ashizoka and all of his cronies fall to their knees."

"And we'll do that with the weapon of choice on the table." Lucifer points at the tablet that he procured from Dol-Guldur Prison. "It's a potent one to unleash a certain group of nasties into the air, but the only thing that's standing in our way is that Cat Sidhe brat in Sam Winchester's care and the girl who evaded the Kabizashi massacre with her Golem. In many ways, like Sam and Reiko, they're a threat and must be weeded out, are we good?"

Darbus remained cool as a cucumber as he took the tablet from the table. With Lucifer's being grand in his moment of retrieving it, he felt General Truax's body beginning to buckle from the pressure. In such a troubled moment, Lucifer began to exit the general's body as he was making his way back to his cage once again against his wishes. When Truax got up on his feet, he wanted Lucifer to linger a little longer as he wanted to do his best into stopping me and the resistance against Darbus Toller himself.

"No, Lucifer, come back!" he cried. "I wasn't finished with your presence… Come back!"

"You traitor!" yelled Virgil as he went towards his father and punched him in the face. "You allowed yourself to say yes to Lucifer and look what happens!"

Darbus looks under the rug as he saw an _Arrancar_ removal spell etched under it. He had a feeling that the one who helped Torune Mitani into killing Lucifer centuries ago had a hand into this form of treachery as this battle wasn't over just yet. This was just the beginning of what would yet come to pass if he is defeated at the hands of me…

* * *

I was assessing the situation in Hakuro Hollow as I was in the orchard where I saw the damage to the apple trees that the townsfolk were growing. I noticed Barca following me as he was sniffing on the ground for possible things in tow. When I walked towards a familiar sight, I stared at the First Tree's remnant as it was burnt and never growing again, for it was also the source of the scarecrow's power due to its effect into allowing some of the townsfolk to sacrifice individuals to prevent their crops from withering. When I saw Barca sniffing around a little further, he ran towards a clearing as he began to dig a hole in the middle of it. By the time I caught up to him, I saw him digging up something out of the ground as it resembled a piece of unknown origin. Curiosity got the better of me as I began to dig up the piece a little bit bigger until I sensed it to be a familiar technology constructed from a familiar race without a home. The piece of technology was from the Draaza as I got out of the way and allowed Barca to dig it up even more. It was something peculiar as I noticed a loop on top of it.

There was something strange about the object that Barca dug up as I used my long hair as a rope to pull it up while getting further away from the dig site. In a matter of strength, I felt the object getting pulled up from the ground as it was uprooted from the dirt. When I unhooked my hair from the loop from the top of the object, I turned around as I saw it to be a stasis pod that had a young Draaza girl in it. When I used my raw power to open it up, I got her out of there as she woke up from her slumber that she stayed in. The girl was like Gyatso as she had the same blue comb on her head, but she was wearing a white dress while she shivered from the upcoming cold.

"Mister…, I'm cold…," she said as she looked at me.

"Don't worry…," I said. "You're in no danger, but at least I came here for you."

"Sam!" yelled Antonia as she sprinted into the orchard. "Ginryu's here to assess the-"

At that moment, Antonia saw the Draaza girl that I found in the dirt that Barca dug up as she was grateful that she lived through the terror that came here to Hakuro Hollow. As for the further situation at hand, the battle against Darbus was heating up as my time to stop him in his tracks was ongoing, regardless of the situation at hand…

 **To be continued...**


	35. Room for So Much More

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 35: Room for So Much More**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was back home in the castle after liberating Hakuro Hollow from Darbus' artificial creations yesterday. With the my super-charged form still active after ninety-six hours, I didn't revert to my normal form as I was looking after the Draaza girl that Barca and I found in the orchard. The assessment of the damage to that town and others that connected it to the dirt roads was more horrifying than normal as Acamas and his troops were busy combing for more evidence against Darbus Toller, who now had the Hitlerian Code in his possession once again. With Barca outside after going out on a hunt for a fresh kill of deer in his jaws, he began to eat it up as he was enjoying his dinner while sitting where fresh grass was growing under his paws and hind legs. I never expected the warg to be here as he was someone that roams freely for a cause.

When I went back inside of the main house, I saw Reiko cooking up dinner as it consisted of lamb roast and couscous. I was amazed to see her at work as she wasn't about to let anyone go hungry after what happened near the dirt roads for the past few days. Even though the meal was almost done, I decided to go towards the infirmary wing to see the Draaza girl I found as she was resting in her bed. The girl herself was sad as she had tears in her eyes in which she lost her family the moment she came here to Alecrast centuries ago while in stasis. When I saw her sitting up, she was still seeing her surroundings as she was recovering from her sleep that kept her buried in the ground at the orchard in Hakuro Hollow.

"Mister…, where did you put me?" she asked.

"You're in my home," I said as I touched at her small hand. "It was a godsend that Barca found you in the orchard buried in that dirt, but at least you're alive." I notice a branding on her left wrist as it was that of the Winchester Sigil put into her skin. "You have an anti-possession sigil branded on you, don't you, little one?"

"My grandmother put it on there when I didn't want it on my arm. She said that there were strange people with eyes flashing black that attacked our ship before it was destroyed in space. My parents were gone when I was put in stasis, but everyone didn't make it when I was the only one left..."

I got out a handkerchief as I wiped the tears from the girl's face. I also sensed that she was very sad at losing her family as I wanted her to be happy and safe. Still, the girl herself was Draaza as she was just like Gyatso when he was found in the meat locker in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. When I noticed the door opening to the girl's room, I noticed Carly coming in here as she had one of the twins in tow. When I saw her stare at the Draaza girl, she was happy that she wasn't the only girl around here in the castle as she couldn't wait to see her at the dinner table.

"Hey, you're the new girl," she said. "I bet that we can go into one of the playrooms and get out some dolls when you get up."

"You have cat ears on your head…," said the girl.

"I'm a Cat Sidhe and so is Dirk, but Gyatso's a Draaza, so he's not in a rush."

"Carly, the girl's not in the mood into talking right now," I said. "Just give her some time to adjust first before doing anything."

"Aw, come on, Mr. Sam..."

"Sam?" The Draaza girl stares at me as I was there sitting next to her bed. "Is that your name?" I nodded. "My name's Kannakivaros, but they call me Kanna for short. You say that there is a Draaza boy named Gyatso here? Is he like me with a branding on his wrist?"

"He's like you, but he has no brandings on him. As for you, your family must've feared the worst of the demons coming, that's why you received that brand on your wrist."

"Sam, Reiko's got dinner ready," I heard him say as he came into the room. "Besides, we should allow the girl to eat with us. After all, she's family and it don't end with blood so far."

I followed Gyatso as I scooped up one of the twins while Carly coaxed Kanna out of bed the moment we left the infirmary wing. When we all went towards the dining room, we noticed Reuben and Paninya there with their daughter as they also cooked dinner for everyone as well. We were there as a family as we all sat down and ate our fill like always. By the time Kanna saw us eating together, she noticed Reiko feeding the twin that Carly lugged around as he was enjoying his meal like the rest of us. By the time she received her meal, she stare at the lamb and couscous as she began to eat it without complaints. She found the food to be delicious as she couldn't get enough of what was put in front of her.

"Your food tastes good," she said.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Kanna," said Reiko. "It seems that you've recovered after Barca dug your stasis tube in the orchard back in Hakuro Hollow."

"I wonder if the big dog is here..."

"He is, but he's outside enjoying a fresh kill from the outskirts forest," said Dirk. "As for what happened with Darbus' soulless dolls running amok along the dirt roads, the Order isn't messing around when the four Soldier Corps are busy assessing the damage that they did."

"We know a lot about that one," said Paninya. "After preventing more bloodshed from occurring in the connecting towns where the dirt roads are located, everyone in the Order is in a bit of an uproar."

"Speaking of uproar, Dean's still pissed that Darbus had the gall to bring his Ken and Barbie dolls here to cause mayhem outside the dirt roads."

"Darbus did a lot more than that. He drove Sam out of this home to hide in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina while he gained a meteoric rise to being a celebrity. His status even made him untouchable for a while until Dean got the word to bring Sam and his family back home."

"Hey, I was there with Sam and his family, but being up in the mountains sure was fun for a while."

"Did you live up there in those mountains on Shiganshina?" asked Kanna.

"We did, but after we found Gyatso in stasis, we got hauled back by Dean and his crew. It's a godsend that he came 'cause after what we heard about Darbus, we're all gonna put a new one in him."

We all continued to eat our dinner as I was concerned about Kanna's health and well-being. The girl was thriving, but she felt sadness for the loss of her family as she felt tears rolling down her eyes. When I noticed Reiko getting a napkin to wipe them from her face, she finished up her dinner as she wasn't alone here. She had us as family as she stared at me finishing up my own dinner. When I got up, I felt something yank at my long silver hair as I was being dragged out of the dining room. Turning around, I noticed Dean standing in my way as he was pulling my hair and dragging me towards my office. He was on a roll as he was still ready to put an end to Darbus' ambitions once and for all.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Talk about what? You interrupted dinner," I said.

"The cleanup effort around Kanto Village and the surrounding areas has been intense, but there's been a lead."

"Are you certain about this? Still, you didn't have to pull me from the dinner table, you know."

"According to the Tower Punks, Darbus lives and thrives at his villa in Doitsu. From someone who has gotten fed up with the Toller Family bringing that prick to prominence, the dissident told us that he has Reinhardt running his work while he causes havoc with his soulless dolls with him."

Dean fishes out a rom disc as he puts it into the projector. By the time he turned it on, an image appeared on screen as we saw a woman dressed in blue men's regal clothing standing next to an artificial girl tied to a chair. The image of herself raised red flags as she had the same blue hair and brown eyes as Darbus as she also had an agenda on her mind. I sensed that the woman herself was full of anger and resentment as she was holding a pair of scissors in her hands. The soulless girl tied in a chair had no chance as she didn't flinch one bit, but the woman on screen was full of rage as she was itching to do away with her subject that was tied up.

"To anyone in the Order of Letters who gets this," she says on screen. "This is a warning to my father who sent his artificial creations to cause harm all over the planet and others. Most recently, that attack in the dirt roads that connect to the towns of Hakuro Hollow and Kanto Village was the most unjust action and the rest of my father's soulless dolls will suffer for it." She raises the pair of scissors up briefly as she opens up the artificial girl's mouth. "Do you see what will happen if my father goes to great lengths to activate the Hitlerian Code in his possession?" She shoves the scissors down the girl's throat as a muffled scream is heard. " _This_ is what will happen if he doesn't return the tablet back to its hiding place and I won't stop until he is dead. Sending him to prison will just bolster his efforts in his status among the nobles in Doitsu who support him, but he has already done more damage to me than anyone of you know. He ruined me and he pines for the submissive artificial creations he churns out on a daily basis. We must stop him before he activates the contents in the tablet, for what is in it will cause destruction in their wake."

The image on the projector ended as I took out the rom disc and place it on the table. The gruesome scene of the woman killing one of Darbus' artificial girls was the tip of the iceberg as Dean and I were concerned about what was yet to come in our fight against him. In the video that appeared from the rom disc, I had a feeling that the woman in question was more ruthless in her crusade against her father, for she was vowing to eliminate him for his treachery and the numerous crimes that go unpunished.

"So, that's Darla Toller," I said. "She's on a crusade against her father in which it could all go down in vain if help isn't there to Doitsu."

"She did one hell of a roto-rooter on that artificial girl tied to a chair in that video," said Dean.

"Then we go towards Doitsu the moment we get the approval from Ginryu first. I have grown tired of dealing with Darbus and his artificial creations causing panic all over the place and it needs to cease."

"Well, you showed no mercy when you faced off against those Ken and Barbie doll clones back in Hakuro Hollow, didn't you?"

"They were killing innocent people in their way and they blew up a diner in that town, Dean. I once saved that town from the influence of a sacrificial rite in the form of a scarecrow, only to see the town's prized orchard get uprooted with some of the trees blown from the ground."

"Looks like the Manzana Clan's gonna have a field day over there..."

"They had a lot more than that..."

The images of ruined buildings and splattered corpses unnerved me as I couldn't allow Darbus to cause any more panic and widespread slaughter in his reign of terror. I wasn't about to throw in the towel nor will I run away again as my beef against the arrogant aristocrat would soon come in spades the moment we all got the go-ahead to reach the region of Doitsu soon enough...

* * *

Kanna was busy exploring the lower levels of the basement after she helped the other children and Herschel clean up the kitchen earlier. She never been down here before as she went into one of the rooms where plenty of vegetables and fruits were growing in there. It was a hydroponics lab as she noticed some of the exotic produce besides the traditional ones growing in droves. Just as she was about to go even further, she noticed a wastebasket filled with carrot tops and cucumber skins as she was curious into who or what was in here besides her. By the time she left the hydroponics lab, she saw Dirk and Gyatso standing in front of her as they were worried about her, for she was new here in which she was also part of our family as well.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Dirk. "Sam's gonna be pissed if he sees you wandering away in this place."

"I was seeing the hydroponics lab in here," said Kanna. "I also know that there's someone down here by some of the vegetables that were eaten."

"There's someone down here other than us?" asked Gyatso.

"I'm telling the truth here. I know that someone or something is eating some of the vegetables in here."

"Then we'll find whoever's been mooching off the hydroponics lab," said Dirk.

All three were stunned to hear movement as they went towards the lower rooms where the sound of many things went off at once. In one of the rooms, they spotted two familiar figures and dog doing their laundry as they were currently in hiding, for they feared for their own safety due to Darbus' wrath all over Alecrast. It was Glen Barnett as he had Katsura Mikami and Chuck in tow. Both individuals and dog were afraid to go even further as the terror from above was the most of their worries so far.

"Glen Barnett?!" yelled Dirk as he saw him writing away in one of his composition books. "What the hell are you doing down here?!"

"I've been here in the castle's basement levels since Sam left a couple months back," he said. "We all know that it's not safe up above after a run-in with Darbus and those soulless dolls."

"So, you're afraid to go home, aren't you?" said Kanna. "That's why you ate some of the fruits and vegetables back in the hydroponics lab."

"You got some nerve to pork out here, but at least you're safe for now," said Dirk.

"After what happened in Vanizia, Darbus showed no shame when he put his stamp of approval in being a bigger celebrity than Sam," said Katsura. "He didn't even have no pity or sympathy when we were targeted by those artificial dolls in front of him. They burnt down my dad's bookstore and later caused widespread havoc to those who even mentioned Sam's name."

"They destroyed your dad's bookstore?!" Katsura nods. "Those asshats! Your dad did nothing wrong by just selling those books he had."

"It's not just all, kid," said Chuck. "You know the guy who lived with Glen and Katsura by buying those paintings at the auction? Darbus caught him and allowed his artificial dolls to kill him in front of everyone due to his status as a gay man living with us. His head and limbs were hacked off while his guts were strewn everywhere and in the end, Darbus stuck an inverted pink triangle on his severed head in which he's willing to bring the humanoid races to their knees in slavery and death. He's filled with Hitler's motives just to kill those who are different than him in which Garland didn't make it."

"You're a talking dog!" cried Gyatso as he ran towards Chuck to pet him. "I bet that you're scared to go home like your owners, aren't you?"

Chuck couldn't refuse as he saw Gyatso petting him in his hours of need. The dog himself was even wagging his tail as he couldn't get enough of the constant petting that was brought out to him. Even Dirk and Kanna were astonished to see the dog getting petted after enduring such horror in Vanizia, for Darbus' wrathful reign was coming to an end. The basement refuge was more than enough to give Glen, Katsura, and Chuck some safety for the past eight months as they were also living in constant fear of Darbus' machinations that terrorized everyone in Vanizia and beyond.

"So, how long have you been here in the castle?" asked Gyatso.

"We've been living here in the basement levels for eight months so far," said Katsura. "Before leaving Vanizia, Darbus caught up to my father and did him the same way that he ordered his dolls to hack up Garland like he was an animal's carcass. After that, he issued a crackdown on stopping the _Supernatural_ books from being published in which a gag order was implemented to stop them from coming all over the place."

"It was hell over there," said Glen. "It was mere luck that we gathered all our stuff we collected, including my composition books I wrote into with my original artwork and the paintings that Katsura had in her possession. If I thought that Clement MacVicker trying to stop me from writing more of the _Supernatural_ books, Darbus Toller was a lot worse. He broke into everyone's homes and allowed the soulless dolls in his arsenal to get out the books that I made to be published and burnt them in a bonfire."

"I'm so sorry about this...," said Dirk. "If only we all came back home to prevent that asshat's assault on everyone who once believed in Sam's heroics in time..."

"Actually, I've been writing about them after we gathered up our things and went here into hiding, but I also wrote about the soulless dolls coming here to terrorize the dirt roads that connect this town to them."

"Then you're in grave danger. If Darbus catches you, Katsura, and Scooby-Doo with you, then you'll be taken out by that asshat."

"They will _not_ be killed by Darbus," said Cynthia as she came towards the basement rooms with some groceries. "They're perfectly safe here because the bastard who ran them off had a relentless pursuit towards them, only to be saved at the last minute by the angels who were part of the Order of Letters."

Glen looked worried as he was feeling the stigma of leaving home, even with gathering all the belongings and money he had when he brought Katsura and Chuck with him. When we went towards his room where his desk was, he was looking at the compositon book he wrote in as he was eager to finish it up to publish it afterwards. Still, he was facing the terror of being caught by Darbus' soulless dolls as he couldn't allow himself to travel freely all over the town during such times of terror. Even Kanna was concerned as she felt worried about the safety of the two refugees and their dog, for they were hidden very carefully without detection for a long time now.

"You're worried about going back home, aren't you?" she said.

"Glen and Katsura have been living down here in the basement levels, but they're the most secured places that have been holding the castle up for centuries," said Cynthia as she got out a small sausage for Chuck. "After what happened over there in Vanizia, it was the last straw when Castiel and the other angels who served among the Order of Letters got them out of there, including their book, drawings, and other forms of memorabilia with them."

"She's right," said Glen. "Even though we fled the danger, we can't get the images of Darbus' wrath out of our heads after what he did."

"There's also some good news that came here."

"Sam's come back home, hasn't he?" said Katsura.

"He did, but he has cemented his status back in our favor once again. After eight months into dealing with Darbus, the bastard's wrathful reign of terror will soon come to an end with the Hitlerian Code about to be pried from his hands again."

Everyone noticed me approaching as I was still in my super-charged form. Even Glen was astonished to see me here as he had high hopes into supporting my cause against Darbus Toller and his allies who support his campaign of terror. By the time Chuck ran towards me, he stood firm as I offered him another sausage to eat, for he was also grateful that I was home at last. It was a bittersweet reunion as it was also a time to act against the one who brought his soulless dolls to terrorize the dirt roads in the first place.

"It's about time that you're home," said Chuck as he wagged his tail.

"I never expected you to be here all this time, but you're not safe here," I said.

"They're very much safer than what you know, Sam," said Cynthia. "Even though Darbus and his soulless dolls ran them away from their home in Vanizia, they made it here in which these basement levels are reinforced with something other than the usual tools to make a castle with."

I felt at the walls as they resonated with a familiar substance that I once came across with during my years living on Gehenna. It was none other than tradarium as it was infused into the walls to make an indestructible polymer that kept this castle from being destroyed over the centuries. All this time, tradarium had been mined for its value as its presence within the castle made it to be a powerful base for everything, including those who fled from their homes.

"Sam, these people were here in the castle the whole time," said Kanna as she ran towards me.

"Actually, I've been looking for you and the older boys," I said. "Carly said that you three took off without bringing her with you. As for back upwards, Reiko's in the kitchen baking a pie, so you better get upstairs and wash your hands first. As for the evidence of many carrots and cucumbers that were eaten back in the hydroponics lab, I had a feeling that our hidden guests weren't about to go hungry anytime soon."

"I hope that they didn't eat them all..."

"What are you talking about?" said Chuck. "There are five more hydroponics labs throughout the basement levels. I even noticed that Glen used up his savings to buy some meat to last us for the many months until Darbus gets ousted from power, that is..."

"Then we won't wait any longer because our time to break through Darbus' defenses starts now," I said. "For far too long, he has used his celebrity status and soulless dolls to kill people, cause fear, and even tarnishing one's reputation. I won't stand for it anymore because of what would happen next if we don't do anything."

"Yeah, you were all over the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for a while, only for Dean to bring you back home in time," said Glen as he stood in front of me. "As for what I wrote in my latest book, _Terror in the Dirt Roads_ , you went full-on Vader when you went up against those soulless dolls in Hakuro Hollow."

"Those things were terrorizing innocent people and even had the artificial girls who threw tantrums become suicide bombers. I couldn't let them use any more scare tactics after what I saw over there. They even destroyed some of the trees in the orchard, which were their prized apple ones that were about to be in bloom."

"That's not only the cash crop that they have. At the end of _A Trip to the Orchard_ , the town of Hakuro Hollow are also proud procurers of the various potatoes there, but the artificial dolls didn't get to them yet."

"Let's hope that Antonia and her clan pull through after what happened over there. As for the battle against Darbus, it'll come to an end with him to his knees after all the damage he did."

My point was clear as I wanted to make Darbus pay for his crimes, even if it meant by duelling with him in Doitsu. The red flags in my absence were more than enough to bring myself to full prominence once again. I heard the stories about the people I met on my travels during my absence as they were having enough of Darbus' reign of tyranny and fear. I was putting my foot down as I was ready to make him suffer for what he's done to all of us so far, for this was the last endgame to see him go down in shame...

* * *

Ginryu was in his office as he was looking at the files that were on his desk. He had seen the complaints of those who were against Darbus' nasty cruelty come to light as the time to sit by was coming to an end. With the go-ahead on allowing us to move towards the region of Doitsu, he was ready to bring Darbus to his knees like the rest of us, but there was one obstacle that stood in his way. He was aware of Reinhardt's tactics as a preserver of the Toller Family's first branch as it was considered to be a sacred one to the second branch and others. By the time he was about to go to the cafeteria for lunch, he saw two familiar _Arrancar_ approaching as they were on board into shutting down Darbus' nasty plans to take over the entire Ashizoka System.

"It's about time that you showed up after our operation in the shadows," said Ginryu.

"We've been on high alert since Sam left this planet eight months ago," said Noldorin. "As for Darbus' plans into bringing the galaxy to its knees, he's not gonna stop until he activates the Hitlerian Code to unleash the Nazgul to cause widespread destruction."

"This isn't the first time that the Hitlerian Code was used, but it was stopped by the likes of Isaac Bass and Henry Winchester from the Elder Days," said Nimi. "They even had assistance from a certain fantasy writer who saw those flying sons-of-bitches in the sky long ago."

"Are you talking about J.R.R. Tolkien?" asked Ginryu.

"He's no stranger into army service when he got on board as a codetalker during World War II back in the day. Hell, those things he saw during his time helping the Allied Forces inspired him to write a certain trilogy to _The Hobbit_. As for Henry Winchester and Isaac Bass, their efforts into putting a dent to Hitler's plans was more than enough to seal the Nazgul into their tablet and into a bronze box that was later brought back by Cuthbert Sinclair before he got kicked out by the Order of Letters."

"After that, he got his head chopped off by the First Blade," said Noldorin. "Cuthbert Sinclair should've never brought that box with him in the first place, only to have Yashamaru hide it into the Lost Canyon in the Middle Ground. As for Darbus having it in his possession, he's about to unleash hell in the form of those flying scum who caused havoc once."

"And if they're unleashed, we'll do what we can to stop them, for we have hope in one who is the descendant of Isaac Bass and that Cat Sidhe boy in Sam's care," said Ginryu. "Like Sam and Reiko, they also have a purpose to stop a threat just like the rest of us."

The future of having Dirk and Sachiko coming into the fold to stop the Nazgul was a lot more pressing than normal. Still, the Nazgul were an upcoming threat as it should never be realized for all our sakes in the future. It was the most pressing business to stop it if they were out in the open as the hope to prevent further danger was only the beginning of what was yet to come...

* * *

Later on in the evening, Kanna was in the infirmary wing as she was in her bed staring at the window. She saw the stars in the sky shining brightly as she was grateful that she was still alive after being found in stasis during her slumber. By the time she was about to go back to sleep, she heard footsteps approaching as she felt fear crawling within her. When she noticed Reuben coming into check up on her, she sensed something wrong with him as he wasn't his usual stern self right now.

"You've improved since Sam found you, didn't you?" he said.

"You're not yourself right now," said Kanna as she got out of her bed.

"You're right..." Reuben's eyes flash into an onyx black as he was ready to attack. "I'm _not_ my usual self."

Kanna screamed as she ran towards the door, only to have Sterling stand in her way as he sensed that Reuben was possessed by a demon. With a flask of holy water out, he splashed some on Reuben's face as he felt the sting of it blinding him temporarily. When I came into the room, I saw my half-brother feeling the floor as I sensed something was wrong indeed, for the demon who possessed him had been bearing a grudge that was long past due.

"It's been a while, Sam!" yelled the demon inside of Reuben as he recovered from the holy water that he had earlier. "After all this time, I've been waiting for the time to take you out after what you did to me, so I decided to possess this poor schlub who was outside for a bit of air."

"What grudge do you have against me?"

"You know what I'm talking about! I'm the guy who got goaded into making a deal with a Crossroads demon just to have my cheating wife dead, only to get killed by your brother with the First Blade in his hand!"

"The Sam Winchester that you speak of has been dead for centuries," said Sterling. "As for _your_ predicament, you won't stand a chance because of what's been painted up above your head."

The demon possessing Reuben looked above as he saw a Devil's Trap painted above on the ceiling. He wasn't about to have his revenge cheated as his grudge me was still ongoing in his mind. Still, Sterling and I had to save my half-brother from the demon's grip as he was on the verge of breaking free from the Devil's Trap that was on the ceiling.

"You bear a grudge against Sam in the present even though his past self is long dead, don't you?" said Sterling. "It's fleeting that you roamed free while your new master, Milverton, has his reasons to round up demons to stay in his kingdom while Lucifer lingers in his imprint form."

"Last time I got sent to Hell, I saw that limey douchebag being coddled by that ginger witch who appeared after my death! As for my predicament, I still can't get Sam out of my head after what he did to me the moment he coaxed me into making a deal with Dar to take out my wife who was fucking the carpenter! I wanted her to suffer, but my motive to do away with her failed when Crowley's pet, otherwise known as the Deanmon, killed me in my car after I called him a punk-ass demon."

"You still bear that grudge against my past self after all this time?" I said. "I feel sorry for you, but I won't let you hurt Reuben in the process."

Kanna was scared to death as she saw me and Sterling getting ready to prepare for an exorcism to eject the vengeful demon out of Reuben's body. We were ready to stop the demon before it did more damage as we couldn't let it cause more harm than normal.

"Out of the room, poppet," said Sterling as he was ushering Kanna out of there. "This isn't your line of work just yet."

Kanna obeyed as she left the room.

"This demon is strong because of the vengeful energy within him," I said.

"We're going in for a two-man effort on this one, so I suggest that you get strapped in for the ride," said Sterling as he was staring at the demon who was possessing Reuben's body. "Now, then..., Lester, it leaves us no choice but to get you out of there without scratching the interior or rupturing what is in your host's undercarriage."

"You're wasting your time here," said the demon. "I kind of made a jump from the stairs, but when you eject me, this meatsuit's gonna spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair."

"Bite me, asshat!" Sterling recites the _Rituale Romanum_ as I used my raw power to slowly yank the demon out of Reuben's body. " _Exorcizamus te, omni immundus spiritus; omni satanica potestas, omnis incursio; infernalis adversarii, omnis legio. Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._ " The demon slowly becomes yanked out of Reuben's body as it was struggling to hold on. " _Vade, Satana; inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge; invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nimine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria patri!_ "

The vengeful demon was finally ejected from Reuben's body as we saw it clutching for life. By the time I came in to his aid, he was on the floor as his legs were broken after I heard the demon telling the truth after all. When Sterling saw the demon in such a shocking state, it was clinging to life as it had nowhere to run to right now. It was dying, but it wasn't about to go down just yet.

"You've hit a snag, Lester," he said. "You may have bore a grudge against the Sam of old for allowing you to make a deal with a Crossroads demon, but your revenge had been in vain the whole time."

"What?!" cried the dying demon. "Was my vengeance in vain the whole time?!"

"You crept into Reuben's memories just to get to little Kanna, all because you think that the man who wronged you would be in here, but you didn't expect the Devil's Trap on the ceiling before she went to bed."

"Why was I here in the first place in the beginning after I possessed that schlub earlier?!" The demon looks at me as I was tending to Reuben's injuries by using my raw power to heal his broken legs. "If you're _not_ a hundred percent pure Sam from the past, then what the hell _are_ you?!"

"I'm just a simple Man of Letters," I said. "I've braved through many hardships in which I had my reputation tarnished by a man named Darbus Toller, only to have him retaliate by bringing his soulless dolls here to cause terror here in the dirt roads."

"I heard a rumor about those things from the Middle Ground returning to cause havoc, only to see Lucifer possessing that general with the prosthetic arm to get the tablet out of there from its hiding place." The demon begins to choke its final breath. "I beg of you, don't let the Nazgul take over or else your planet and those like will suffer from their wrath..."

The demon evaporated as it left a stain on the floor. When Reuben felt his legs not moving, he saw Sterling come towards him and placed his strong hands on them. With such powers emanating from his hands, he healed Reuben's legs as he stood up on his feet. By the time Kanna came back into the room, she turned on the light as she saw the Devil's Trap on the ceiling still there. It was a godsend that Sterling and I got there in the nick of time to save Reuben from the demon that possessed him as he didn't remember a thing after what he went through earlier.

"How did I get in here?" he asked. "I took a breather outside and I later got knocked out for some odd reason. After this, I came to in this room."

"You were possessed, Reuben," I said. "Luckily, Sterling and I tracked you here to get it out of you, but he bore a grudge against my past self from the Elder Days."

"Are you alright now, Mister?" asked Kanna. "I hope that you don't flash your eyes black again..."

"But demons aren't supposed to possess Elves or other humanoids," said Reuben. "Why did it pick _me_ of all people?"

"Non-corporeal demons like Lester have gotten fed up with possessing the usual Terrans in the lot," said Sterling. "Basically, I took proper precautions before tangling with one of those cloudy menaces during my hunting on the field." He removes his shirt as he reveals a large anti-possession sigil on his back. "This tattoo is known as the Winchester Sigil because of its protection against demons during the Elder Days. The small poppet here also has one branded on her wrist before she lost her family from those stinkers as well." He looks at Reuben as he was ready to ink the same familiar sigil on him soon enough. "As for _you_ , it's about time that you got protection from those things before they get to you again."

In that moment, Sterling grabs Reuben as he clears out of the room. As for me and Kanna, we stared at the spot where Lester perished as his remains became a spirit that cleared the floor. Both of us were exhausted as we had enough for one night, but the worst was about to come in hindsight soon enough, for the rise of the Nazgul would soon come to pass if we didn't do something in time...

* * *

Reuben was stuck in an examination chair as he found himself shirtless in one of the medical labs. With the lights turned on, he noticed Sterling getting out his inking kit as he was ready to do a number with what was about to occur. He was about to get a tattoo of the Winchester Sigil as he dreaded it very worriedly. During the usual talk among his relatives in the MacVicker Clan, all Elves were forbidden to sport tattoos as they were a symbol of delinquency and hooliganism. Even though he wasn't about to get free from Sterling's hawkish gaze, he was about to get inked after all as the tattoo in question was about to reach his skin soon enough.

"So, I'm about to become a delinquent," he said.

"No, but this sigil's better than becoming another non-corporeal demon's prom dress," said Sterling.

"Elves are forbidden to have tattoos, so I suggest that you put away your ink and needle set."

"Has Kat Von D ever shied away from adding more ink to her customers? Did that guy who has the most voice-acting performances more than anything shied away from adding the Toonami logo?" Reuben shakes his head as he felt the inking needle touch at his left shoulder in the front. "The ink you're getting has saved the Winchesters of old countless times in which they showed it off during their detainment in a jail cell during the time of the Elder Days. After all this, you're protected after what happened to you earlier."

"And what about Sam? Why isn't he possessed by demons? And what about Dean and Kevin? Why aren't they possessed by demons also?"

"Sam has that raw power in him that repels all non-corporeal demons. As for Dean and Kevin, they, too are also protected from non-corporeal demons as well. It's a godsend that they were saved from much gruesome fates in mind, but there will also be those in the wrong that fear the rising prominence of the Destiny of Worlds in the making."

"I get your point, okay? As for this ink, it's about to become a nuisance when I get towards Director Mitani about it sooner or later..."

Reuben hated the ink being drawn into his skin as he had to endure the torture coming from Sterling's tattoo needle boring into his left shoulder. He hated to be inked, but he had no further say in the matter as the Winchester Sigil was already etched onto him for the rest of his days...

* * *

I ushered Kanna out of the infirmary wing as we reached the eighth floor of the castle's main house. The rooms there were vacant as I showed my newest arrival a room that had a girlish setting in it. By the time I saw Kanna run in here, she stared at the dolls that were on the shelf as she even had a futon to rest in, along with a table to sit at. She was even floored to see a closet filled with clothes with colorful patterns as she couldn't get enough of what she found.

"I never seen so much clothes here," she said.

"There are other clothes in the dresser for your nightclothes and underwear," I said.

"I would try them now, but the weather's too cold."

"Tomorrow will be the first day of spring, but it will be a somber one."

"But why?"

"In the coming days, it'll be the first anniversary of Colchuvar Grunwald's death. He may have been a close friend, but he was also the one who got me back in the Order in the first place. It's my reasons to live for the moment for the rest of my days."

I remembered Colchuvar's passing very well as it didn't leave my mind so lightly. After a year since his death at the hands of an assassin from the Black Dragon Guild, I had mixed feelings about my absence as I couldn't let it weigh heavily on my conscience. The factor of stopping Darbus was on everyone's minds as the time to bring him to his knees was already unfolding as we speak. When I saw Kanna go into the futon, she fell asleep as I left the room. By the time I went towards the elevator, I entered inside as I was making my way down to the floor below it. When I got out of the elevator, I saw Reiko standing in my way as she was dressed in her nightgown. She was waiting for me to come to bed as I was tired from my nightly rounds. Even though I had my bath earlier and my nightclothes changed, I was ready to go to bed as I followed Reiko into our room. When we laid down in our futon, we were ready to come to bed until I felt the movement of two small figures inching up towards us.

"Looks like the twins are restless," I said as I saw them stare at us.

"Oh, dear...," said Reiko. "Boys, you need to go to the nursery just to go to bed."

"The twins are in their wandering stage, but they'll be with us for tonight. As for our new arrival here, she's got a room to herself just like the other children."

"Will Kanna be alright?"

"She will, but the weather outside is changing into spring, which will signal our chances into stopping Darbus in his own backyard. His crimes are more than enough to cause havoc in our absence, but we can't give up hope just yet."

My point was clear as I wasn't about to fall under the cracks yet. As for my devotion in the Order of Letters, it was getting more intense as I wasn't about to let Darbus continue his crusade of fear and tyranny. Even though my absence was done, I had my reasons to protect the ones I love dearly as the battle to bring down Darbus Toller was just the beginning of my agenda against him...

* * *

Paninya was worried about Reuben as she was looking for him on the spot. After looking for him the moment he leaped from the stairs, she finally found him as he was reeling from Sterling's handiwork on his shoulder earlier. The ink on him and the aftermath of it pained him as he had some tattoo care in his hands, for this was his first time at the inking chair.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Don't ask...," answered Reuben as he showed Paninya the inkwork on his left shoulder.

"I thought Elves aren't supposed to get tattoos, but how come you got one?"

"I'll come clean, Paninya. After dinner, I went outside, only to get knocked out and be possessed by a demon. Luckily, Sam and Sterling came to get it out, only that it bore a grudge against the Sam Winchester of old during the Elder Days."

"At least you're okay. As for your leap down the stairs, you scared me back there."

"I'm sorry about that, but the demon who possessed me feared the worst coming from the Nazgul rising."

"Nazgul?"

Paninya was worried as Reuben's words about them were grave news indeed. As for what would soon come afterwards, we all had to be prepared as we didn't hear the very end of it in hindsight...

 **To be continued...**


	36. Invasion of the Tower Punks

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 36: Invasion of the Tower Punks**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in my office as I was reading up on the files that were on my desk. The images of the three factories that were destroyed on Gethos, Saluvan, and Rietza were most likely to be successes during my absence as I noticed the images of Kuze and his group destroying them and freeing the prisoners that were in them. I even stared at the images of the deplorable conditions that the prisoners endured as it was more than enough to bring Darbus to his knees. By the time I was about to leave my office, I saw Nimi standing in front of me as he had a grin on his face. I had a feeling that he was about to tell me about the entry towards Doitsu as he was eager like the rest of us to stop our target before he enacts the Hitlerian Code and subjugates everyone to his will.

"It's about fucking time that you came back, Sam" I heard him say. "In the long run, let's keep it that way after what we all went through beyond the planet's borders."

"You're in a mode lately," I said.

"Some friends of mine are itching to find more of Darbus' factories throughout the entire Ashizoka System, but the news about releasing the Nazgul from their tablet prison is the very tip of the iceberg in our matters to ice that asshole."

"I heard of their heroics, but their efforts into shutting down Darbus' plans has emboldened him instead of crippling him."

"After your absence of eight months or so, we're not stopping right now 'cause the higher-ups from the Order are having their open powwow after hiding away from Darbus' cronies for a while. Hell, even Noldorin's ready to step up his game to put his hunt for Azazel's children on hold for a little while."

I looked at the files on the desk as I stared at the pictures that were in them. The conditions in the three spent factories that the Tower Punks blew up were terrible as the time to eliminate Darbus was still in full swing so far...

* * *

 **1\. Sandstorms and Stress**

Kuze looked through his binoculars as he spotted his target intensely. The thought of Darbus running everything beyond Alecrast's borders was more than enough to take action as he alerted his fellow friends into joining the action. When he spotted Oniwaka appearing out of nowhere, he was ready for battle as he couldn't take being around Darbus' inflammatory rhetoric for far too long. Both _Arrancar_ were on the prowl as they were ready to take out the factory that churned Darbus' artificial creations here on Gethos.

"Take a good look there, Oniwaka," said Kuze as he saw two soulless dolls dressed in armor standing guard. "There's Darbus' toys just there to cause havoc on the Ashizoka System's infrastructure."

"Have you heard about Wabisuke and Kyokasuigetsu going to the western part of the Ashizoka System?" he said. "Well, the boss went straight to Shion while Wabisuke went to the factory on Trost to help out into shutting down the factory down on that planet."

"To put it bluntly, shall we start our fun now before more trouble comes along?"

"I agree!"

Both Kuze and Oniwaka were getting into their dune runner as they were making their way towards the factory in front of them. They were on a course to put a damper on Darbus' ambitions as they finally made it past the guards. Both of them with blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin spotted them as they were firing their weapons at them, only to be silenced by Noldorin, who appeared out of nowhere with his sword in his hands.

"You should've had backup with you," he said as he put away his sword.

"We're in the main entrance, but we should find the generator in this joint first," said Oniwaka.

"Does Kyokasuigetsu know that you two are here on Gethos?"

"He's not the only one who knows. The locals who steer sandminers all over this giant catbox are worried about what's housed in there," said Kuze. "From some of the people who are making money off getting minerals for profit, those artificial things weren't there just on guard duty. What we saw at the front has been a hellhole when those things are taking prisoners from other planets just to be slaves of running those factories that Darbus has."

"Kuze! We got company!" yelled Oniwaka as he spotted several artificial dolls standing in front.

"Well, Oniwaka, shall we mop the floor with those asshats?"

In that moment, both Oniwaka and Kuze were mopping the floor with the artificial creations that were in the factory as their weapons had no effect on them. As beings from the Middle Ground, they weren't about to stay dead for too long as they were busy making their way to the inner complex where the generator was running. By the time Noldorin caught up with them, he saw several prisoners in ratty clothing walk around in chains as they were suffering in much worse conditions than what was perceived to be. The sight of them reminded him of the horrors of the concentration camps during the Elder Days as he saw such horror all over the place. In swift action, he couldn't take it anymore as he decided to help Kuze and Oniwaka liberate the prisoners from their bonds and set them free.

"Attention!" he yelled. "You're free! After six months or so of putting with Darbus' crap, it's time for you to live freely before you suffer from a lot worse!"

The victims of Darbus' ambitions were being led away by the efforts of Noldorin as both Kuze and Oniwaka were busy mopping the floor with the upcoming soulless dolls that were coming their way in droves. All three _Arrancar_ were on hand into putting a dent into Darbus' plans as they were most likely to be tangling with many things that were more worse than they were.

"Return the prisoners, enemies of Lord Darbus," said the artificial creations in unison. "Your presence here is irrelevant here. Return the prisoners, enemies of Lord Darbus."

"Not today, asshat!" yelled Kuze as he got out his chakram and threw it at some of the soulless dolls in his way. "We heard about what your master has done, including the ouster of Sam Winchester and his family six months ago!"

The soulless dolls were firing their weapons until Kuze's chakram sliced off the heads of those who were holding them in their hands. It was the most of the efforts that held sway as Oniwaka mowed the group of soulless dolls that stood in his way. By the time they reached the generator, Oniwaka himself pummeled it with his large fists as an alarm was going off in a panic. The factory was starting to become unstable as they followed Noldorin out with the prisoners in tow. By the time they all left the factory, it was blown to bits as it was a victory to those who loathed Darbus in all his glory. By the time an Order of Letters ship arrived, it landed into a clearing as Ginryu came out of it while assessing the situation so far.

"Well, Ginryu, how did we do?" asked Oniwaka.

"You did good," he said. "After having our meetings in the shadows, this is our time to return out of hiding after six months of threats coming from Darbus Toller. As for his plans to shut down the Order of Letters, it will never come to pass because we're not about to be set under his foot anymore."

"That's good news to hear," said Kuze. "Besides, we got an agenda to put up because of what happened in that factory we blew up."

The combined group of the Hunter Corps and Medical Corps were assessing the conditions of the prisoners that were found in the factory as they were in the most deplorable shape. Some of them were even caked in their own urine and other bodily messes as they were in dire need of getting cleaned up after enduring months of hard labor. As for the efforts of the Tower Punks, their mission wasn't over as they would soon go towards another factory on the horizon...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present...**

I was astonished at Kuze and Oniwaka's efforts into shutting down the factory on Gethos with the help of Noldorin as I saw them in a picture while standing in the sand. The efforts of their heroics were more than enough to put a bigger dent to Darbus' plans after all. When I got out of my office, I had Nimi following me as we were going towards the kitchen to see the rest of the Tower Punks at work with dinner. The smell of pierogies cooking was more than enough to fill the room with their filling that puts every food item to shame. At that time, I noticed Reiko cooking up some _nikujaga_ as the smell of it filled my nose directly. It was a smorgasbord full of delights as I was also smelling the food that was cooking outside. The scent of beef brisket cooking over the grill was more than enough to even bring Barca to sniffing the taste of it after he enjoyed another fresh kill earlier. To my surprise, I noticed Sterling and his family on hand into cooking dinner for everyone in which even there were also some giant turkrani cooking over a rotisserie with vegetables.

"I never expected you to pull out all the stops, but you did it," I said.

"There's no rush, but there won't be any turducken slammers anytime soon," said Kalindra as she was finishing up on some desserts for after dinner. "Those _Arrancar_ in the kitchen are working up a storm in there and they're not giving Reiko any space."

"She's no stranger into cooking for many people, but it's lively here after a long absence," said one of Sterling's sons who had black hair. "At least she's humble to have all of us here."

I was happy to see such cooking activity returning to the castle once again as I was seeing Nimi overseeing some of the food that was brought here in droves. He was eager to see the whole works of what would happen next after this cavalcade of food here in this castle as he remembered the efforts of the Tower Punks and their heroic efforts. In such a grand gesture, the memories of the Tower Punks were more than enough to bring them to prominence as their efforts into shutting down Darbus' influence was on a roll so far...

* * *

 **2\. Hot, Bothered, and Ready to Kick Ass and Take Names**

Wabisuke was on the prowl as he was seeing the location of the factory that Darbus built here on Saluvan. Like the one on Trost, the one here was troubling as the _Arrancar_ was ready to go forward until he was stopped by a female one with purple hair and silver eyes. Like Wabisuke, the female _Arrancar_ was armed as she had a set of swords in her hands. In her own sense, she was concerned about the prisoners that were housed in there to tend to the artificial creations that were churned out inside. It was too much to bear as they noticed several members of the Thule Society on watch in front of the factory.

"It's a long shot, Tobiume, but we're gonna have to go it alone for the time being," said Wabisuke.

"You're a smooth talker, Wabisuke," she said. "As for our situation with the Thule Society, we're gonna have to be careful."

"Those frickin' Thules. I wish that those asshats would just go away for once."

"Their poisons only harm humans and humanoids, but like our _Shinigami, Arrancar_ , and Haradrim brethren, we're all immune to them, so there's no need to worry."

"Then let's can those asshats."

Both Wabisuke and Tobiume were on a roll as they were going towards the factory where several of the Thule soldiers were on patrol. It was their time to shine as they were not going to take any more of Darbus' wrath and fear over others. By the time they got to the front entrance, they noticed Kyokasuigetsu arriving as he fired his pistols at some of the fleeing Thules that were not afraid to secure the factory directly. The rest of the Thules in the factory's main entrance weren't budging as one of them stepped on a Pez dispenser that was on the ground. The simple crunch of plastic that was a compartment to keep candy made Kyokasuigetsu angry as he fired at the rest of the Thules that were being taken out due to the anger from the _Arrancar_ with his twin pistols.

"This is for stepping on a Pez dispenser!" he yelled as he fired his shots into the air.

"Kyo, cut the crap!" yelled Wabisuke. "We gotta blow this popsicle stand and release the prisoners that were brought here to preserve Darbus' artificial clones in their stasis pods!"

"We got company!" yelled Tobiume as she saw several artificial creations with guns in their hands.

"Then we go in and take them out!" yelled Kyokasuigetsu. "For far too long, Darbus has used and abused his status just to bring different kinds of prisoners just to wallow in their own shit and piss!"

And so, Wabisuke and Tobiume joined Kyokasuigetsu as all three were attacking some of Darbus' artificial creations in their wake. They were willing to liberate the prisoners that were kept in squallid conditions as Tobiume took charge and freed them by using her swords to cut the doors open. The state of the prisoners in such a troubling condition was more than enough to get them out of there and destroy the factory that they were in.

"This is insane," said Wabisuke. "Just look at those people in their pens." He sees the freed prisoners all covered in their own bodily fluids. "They're like pigs in a factory farm; overcrowded and suffering from such squallid cramped spaces while the soulless dolls get to live in clean stasis pods for the rest of their charmed lives."

"Darbus sure gets a kick out of putting those people in pens just to maintain the security of the soulless dolls in stasis," said Kyokasuigetsu. "He really has to go 'cause putting these humanoids in here to wallow in their own bodily excesses pisses me off."

"Let's hope that the Medical Corps arrives to clean them up in time," said Tobiume. "It's awful to see these people like this."

"And we'll rain on Darbus' parade..."

Cocking up his twin pistols, Kyokasuigetsu saw several more of Darbus' artificial creations coming in gold armor as they were running towards the rescuing group. In an instant, Wabisuke got out his twin _kunai_ as he sped through the soulless dolls that were attacking the liberators of the factory. He wasn't about to throw in the towel anytime soon as he ran towards the basement where he saw the core generator that was keeping the Master Race in this factory alive. In such grandeur, he used his _kunai_ to shatter the generator as it was about to be turned into a bomb. Like the rest of us, he loathed Darbus for his cruel malignance all over the galaxy as he was ready to blow this popsicle stand with Tobiume and Kyokasuigetsu in tow.

By the time they got out with the prisoners all counted for, they saw the factory explode into pieces as they were grateful that they got the last laugh against Darbus and his Master Race. It was smooth sailing as they noticed an Order of Letters ship approaching the moment it landed, the three liberators were there with the prisoners they freed as they several members of the Medical Corps assessing the situation so far.

"And here comes the cavalry in white," said Kyokasuigetsu as he got out his Tweety Pez dispenser and took out a piece of candy. "Luckily, we're hoping that the dickwad in charge of those artificial dolls drops dead really soon."

"Do you think that Darbus can be weakened by such drivel after we blew up two of his factories?" said Tobiume. "He's expecting the Destiny of Worlds to come back to Alecrast just to unleash his weapon in the form of those infernal flying fiends."

"The Nazgul..." said Wabisuke as he put away his _kunai_. "It's been centuries since Isaac Bass and Henry Winchester went in and sealed them back up in that tablet until Cuthbert Sinclair snagged it to add to the Order of Letters' private collection."

"Hey, we should report to Ginryu first," said Kyokasuigetsu. "Besides, one more of Darbus' factories here in this part of the Ashizoka System is on Rietza and we're not gonna let those soulless dolls rain on the parade of the people down there. What we saw in the first two factories that we blew up is a red flag waiting to happen, but Darbus will end up on the receiving end after what he pulled."

And so, the three liberators were ready to put this mission in the bag as they had one more factory to blow up. The one on Rietza was on their to-do list as they were ready to stop Darbus' influence on the sly, for they've gotten fed up with his rhetoric so far…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…, again!**

I was outside helping everyone prepare dinner as I was busy baking some pies for dessert. The care of baking some of the apple pies that were put into the fire oven were a badge of hope as I had the seeds of the apples placed into a small jar for planting. By the time I set my timer to an hour, I noticed Kanna approaching as she was curious at what I was doing. Even though she was dressed in a blue _yukata_ , she had a coat over it as she noticed the fresh buds sprouting on the berry vines and trees near the walls. In that instant, she saw three blossom buds on a vine as she never expected to see them there before, for spring was coming forward soon.

"Those blossoms…," I heard her say. "They came early this year."

"Those blossoms are from the olallieberry vines growing on the wall," I said. "I was also told that whenever a blossom bloom early, it signals an early call of spring."

"They're beautiful..."

"This castle…, are you the master of it?"

"Originally, I wanted my older brother to own it, but he declined due to his status as a member of the Hunter Corps. Personally, he prefers riding along in space in his ship more than anything."

"He has a ship?"

"At first the Hunter Corps ship in his name didn't have one, so he called it the _Kurokage_ , which means 'black shadow.' Even after I was found, I didn't want to go back home here, but I had to after hiding in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for a while."

"Dinner!"

I heard Reiko's voice yelling as I followed Kanna back inside of the main house. By the time we got to the main dining room, we saw everyone feasting on the dinner that was made. We all ate as a family with plenty of guests as we were also happy to be here with such a huge gathering since we came back home. Even when we were still here, the spark of our presence had gotten a lot more stronger than ever as we were here to put a stop to Darbus Toller and his deadly machinations. Even though this battle wasn't over, we had our work cut out for all of us as our reasons to stop the arrogant aristocrat were nearing towards a clouded end…

* * *

 **3\. In the Tang Family's Backyard**

Kyokasuigetsu led the charge of going to Rietza as he had the coordinates to the Darbus' factory at hand. With Kuze and Oniwaka in tow, all three were ready to wreak havoc as they were about to destroy the place that was located in a very awkward place. The factory itself was near the lands where the Tang Family lived as it was there to be up to no good. When Kuze looked into his binoculars, he noticed a ship carrying prisoners as it landed near the factory's main entrance. The sight of those who were caught by Darbus' supporters was getting to be monotonous indeed, for the three liberators were about to pull another fast one on their enemy and his artificial creations in tow.

"He's at it again…," said Kuze as he puts away his binoculars. "When will Darbus put an end to his own failed crusade to propel his vision of humanity in the galaxy for once?"

"He's not going to until he enacts the tablet that contains the Nazgul," said Kyokasuigetsu. "We all know that the bastard ain't gonna stop until he sees the entire Ashizoka System rid of the indigenous populations who didn't do a damn thing to him. Even the Steward of Purgatory's been busy snacking on some of his artificial creations on the sly, but it won't end until he's brought to justice for killing Ippei a couple of months back."

"The Nazgul are bad!" cried Oniwaka as he was shaking with fear. "Darbus is making a mistake into setting them out into the open like that!"

"It's just _that_ ," said Kuze. "Darbus has images of grandeur to bring them out into the open, but they will end up getting out of control if he doesn't back away."

Kyokasuigetsu remembered the last time that the Nazgul were released during the Elder Days as the carnage it caused to the Allied Forces at that time. He could never forget the valiant efforts of Yashamaru, Nimi, and Noldorin going in there to shut down the tablet before it did damage to anything or anyone else. He also could never forget the involvement with Henry Winchester and Isaac Bass at that time as the Nazgul were once contained in their tablet prison until it was retrieved by Darbus Toller over two thousand years ago. As for the current situation, he had to stay the course as he had Kuze and Oniwaka in tow to shut down the factory that was on the Tang Family's land against their wishes.

"We've come so far to prevent that asshat from causing harm to everyone in the last seven months or so," he said as he got out his twin guns. "Now that we're closing on the Death Star in the middle of a field, we'll make damn sure that we get the prisoners out and report to Kansas Tang, who has issued dozens of complaints to the local magistrate, but he finally got Ginryu's attention just to let us do the legwork."

"Here comes the cavalry coming from Beren's group," said Kuze as he spotted them armed with guns and swords. "It bites that the little brother of the slain Colchuvar Grunwald has to do the legwork that got piled up on his doorstep." He spots two familiar Half-Elves dressed in scantily-clad armor as they were among the troops. "No way..." He sees Abigail remove her helmet to reveal the blond hair cut short as she was ready to shut down the factory that was in the Tang Family's lands for too long. "That lowlife brings his nieces into a battle like that? They shouldn't be in this situation like that."

"Hey, those Half-Elves are the twin daughters of Colchuvar Grunwald and the granddaughters of Tythonus Vallon, who stood firm in New Capua as one of the gladiators that overpowered the corrupt mayor many centuries ago," said Oniwaka. "I even heard that he overpowered someone that was stronger than he was."

"Tythonus Vallon was also known in the arena as the T.V. Set. It was his namesake, but he had both brains and brawn just to stand firm with his twin brother, Marthonus, along with Cletus MacVicker and the late Ippei Mitani. As for the two girls in the group, they're not about to throw in the towel after they came to stop Darbus like the rest of us."

"Then, let's do this!" yelled Kyokasuigetsu. "We're not about to have Darbus get his way again, not if we can put a dent in his factories that are there throughout the Ashizoka System."

And so, the three liberators were on the move as they saw the cavalry of soldiers going towards the factory in front of them. The increase of the effort gave Kyokasuigetsu and the other two an advantage as they saw two of Darbus' artificial creations approaching with spears in their hands. With his guns in his hands, he fired at them, only to see the bullets bounce off of them. He had a feeling that those soulless dolls were expecting his group as they were twirling their spears to deflect any projectile attack from their enemies. The two enemies themselves were even going for the attack as they were coming towards Oniwaka. His arms crunched the spears in their hands, but he was no match for them as they kicked him against the wall. With Kuze being the last one ready to attack, he got out his chakram as he threw it at them, only for one of them to catch it in their hands. He never expected the two soulless dolls to get smarter, but they never expected to see some arrows fired at them.

By the time Abigail sprinted forth, she fired another arrow into the other soulless doll as it dropped Kuze's chakram to the ground. With Alma joining her, she got out her sword as she stabbed through one of the artificial dolls as it was dead on the ground. Both twins were ready to destroy the factory as they were eager to save the prisoners in the process as well. With Abigail finishing off the one that once had Kuze's chakram, she was ready to bring in the hurt against Darbus' artificial creations like everyone who bore a grudge against him as the time to put an end to his cruel handiwork was coming towards the finish line.

"A bunch of girls saved our bacon!" yelled Oniwaka.

"We came here _against_ Uncle Beren's wishes," said Alma as she put away her sword.

"Aren't you guys happy that we came here to stop those things for you?" asked Abigail.

"They're cool, but they made our way into the factory's generator a little easier this time," said Kyokasuigetsu. "Besides, they have the same blood as Colchuvar Grunwald and Tythonus Vallon put together."

"You go, girl," said Kuze as he gave the thumbs-up in salute. "Well, shall we save the prisoners in squallid conditions and blow up this popsicle stand?"

Everyone agreed as they busted open the main doors to the factory, only to find that they saw several of the prisoners being transferred to the furnace by members of the Thule Society who were on hand into doing such the most deplorable acts imaginable. With Kyokasuigetsu in charge, he saw one of the Thule guards getting to attack with his blow-dart gun as he went towards him and blew the dart back into his throat. With the poison slowly killing the guard, he writhed on the floor until he drew his last breath while everyone was on hand into stopping the rest of them. When Oniwaka saw another Thule guard getting ready to turn on the furnace, he ran towards him as he crushed him to death with his huge arms. By the time he broke down the door to the furnace, he saw the prisoners heaving a sigh of relief as they were running out of there in droves.

The release of the prisoners was a badge of honor that was thumbed in Darbus' face as Kyokasuigetsu sprinted towards the top of the floor. He saw the generator blazing brightly as he was ready to destroy it in one fell swoop. When he fired his pistols at it, the generator was starting to overload as it was turning into a bomb like the rest, but something was wrong indeed. The generator absorbed the bullets as it still stood, for Kyokasuigetsu had a feeling that this destruction of this factory wasn't about to be easy. It wasn't long until he heard a woman's voice singing over the intercom as the image of her appeared on screen. The woman herself was human as she had the same blond hair that was put up in a bun while she sported the same blue eyes like her artificial counterparts. The very image of her was menacing as she was dressed up in a beige tunic with matching black skirt and thigh-high boots while sporting a deplorable armband that will always be despised by the Judah Initiative. Kyokasuigetsu knew that the woman was wearing the same crooked swastika as it was also the most despicable emblem of hate all over Earth and the rest of the galaxy, for it was something that couldn't be ignored very lightly.

"O Fatherland, Fatherland, show us the sign," she sang without remorse or pity. "Your children have waited to see. The morning will come when the world is mine. Tomorrow belongs, tomorrow belongs, tomorrow belongs… to me!"

The woman raises her right hand in a Nazi salute as Kyokasuigetsu was disgusted at her actions on screen. Still, he had a job to do as he noticed Oniwaka coming upwards and smashing the generator with his hands while dismantling it from its power core. With the remainder of it becoming a bomb that was ready to be set off, both Kyokasuigetsu and Oniwaka were ready to leave as they went downstairs to meet up with Kuze and the others while they were getting the prisoners out of the factory directly. By the time they all made it, the place blew up like the rest as the mission was complete until another day. When Kyokasuigetsu sat down, he was staring at Oniwaka as he was grateful that the muscle of the Tower Punks broke through when his bullets didn't make a scratch in the generator, for it was destroyed and the factory near Tang land was no more. Just as everyone was about to call it a day and report to Ginryu, Kyokasuigetsu got a message from his vidphone as he took it out of his pocket and answered it, only to hear the same voice from the factory earlier.

"You've done well for a group of hired thugs, but the battle against Darbus Toller will be ruled in his favor," she said over the phone. "We all know that he stands for the pure race of soulless humans, but the indigenous races will never rise again to prominence once he's done making an effort into cementing his name throughout the cosmos. In the end, the tyrant will always be the hero while the renegade becomes the enemy."

"Whoever you are, Darbus will never rule in anyone's favor, I can tell you that for sure," said Kyokasuigetsu. "In the end, the Destiny of Worlds will rise up and put an end to your chosen lord's machinations and dirty tactics by burning prisoners in furnaces."

"For starters, _mein herr_ , my name's Olenna Thurber and I am a patriotic supporter of Darbus Toller and the second branch of his family in the Alecrian region of Doitsu, so I suggest that you do all of us a favor: stand down!"

"We'll never stand down as long as your harbinger of the Master Race still lives and breathes. Hell, we went up against a couple of smart artificial creations at the front."

"I was the one who programmed them to do so. As for generator, projectile rounds don't scratch it, but the true flaw is in the brute force that was brought out by your friend until it blew up. In the end, the Nazgul will rise up from their tablet prison and will cause havoc to those who don't appease Darbus Toller and his ideals."

Kyokasuigetsu put away his vidphone as he now knew of what Olenna Thurber was and he wasn't too happy with her meddling in the factory on Rietza. By the time he saw an Order of Letters ship arriving, he and the others were in luck as they were ready to call it a day again, but Olenna's presence among Darbus' supporters was getting to be troubling so far. Even though the battle was over, the lingering danger of the Nazgul was a huge problem as there would also be hope in the balance to destroy them soon enough…

* * *

 **Right frickin' now…!**

I was busy getting out the pies from the fire oven outside as I set them down on the table to cool off before eating. Even though it was nighttime, I was worried about the factor of Darbus' intentions of releasing the Nazgul from their prison as I had a feeling that this was never the very end of what would happen next. Just when I was about to go back inside, I saw the woman that was described in the files of the factory's destruction on Rietza as she was standing in front of me. She was there to glare at me with such an icy smile that made her feel more soulless than the artificial creations that Darbus churned out as I froze in my tracks. She was someone who supported Darbus' agenda as she wasn't about to back down from it anytime soon.

"O Fatherland, Fatherland, show us the sign," she sang in the same icy tone in her voice. "Your children have waited to see. The morning will come when the world is mine. Tomorrow belongs to me..."

"You have a singing voice for a snow queen," I said. "Still, your master sent you here to give me a warning, didn't he?"

"Sam Winchester, I presume? It's an honor that we meet between two humans."

"And your name's Olenna Thurber, isn't it? I looked into the files that Kyokasuigetsu sent me and you nearly dampened the operation into destroying the factory that Kansas Tang complained about in his own backyard."

"I came here to give you a warning because the human Jew and that _katze_ will never stop the Nazgul the moment they're released into the air and Doitsu will be their home."

"Your master released them, didn't he?"

"Not quite. Still, the only way to release the glorious Nazgul is to sacrifice a young virgin and bathe their tablet prison in her blood. Still, the Jewish bitch will be the first candidate, but there are others that are willing to step up to the cause to release those righteous warriors into the world once again."

"That will _never_ happen!"

"And what about your past self dodging the pressure to say yes to Lucifer? We all knew that he did it in the end, only to fling himself with Lucifer back in his cage while bringing Adam Milligan and Michael with him. It's the same with you when you refuse to allow Darbus to open the Pandora's Box that contains the glorious Nazgul. In the end, you will make the choice when it comes down to that decision in your hands."

 _BA_ _NG! BANG!_

Two shots rang out as I saw Kyokasuigetsu leap from the top of the second floor and land on his feet. When he stared at Olenna in person, he had nothing but contempt for her as he wanted to do away with her on the spot. The sight of her glaring at us was more than enough to aim one of his guns at her as he was ready to shoot at any time.

"Back away, bitch!" he yelled as he was itching to pull the trigger on Olenna. "If you came here to Kanto Village just to gloat at your enemies, the you picked the wrong time."

"Kyokasuigetsu in the flesh," she said. "It's such a pity that you came here at the wrong time now."

"If you're thinking about releasing the Nazgul, then you're sadly mistaken!"

"Oh, they'll be released alright… All we need is a sacrifice of virginal blood to release them from their prison."

"Do you even think that you can withstand the power of the Nazgul after your master gets them out of there? They'll cause a lot more than just chaos in the name of Darbus and his ambitions."

"Still, the Nazgul _will_ be released and it'll be the best thing since the Apocalypse and the Darkness walking the Earth put together. As for the other authorities looking for me..." Olenna turns around as she does a Nazi salute. " _Sieg heil_ to Lord Darbus and the glory it will bring!"

In that moment, she left without further incident as both Kyokasuigetsu and I were not too happy with her presence here earlier. Still, the rumors about the Nazgul being released would soon become a reality as the clock was ticking to stop Darbus from unleashing those unholy scum all over the planet. The factor of putting a stop to Darbus' plans was hitting a real snag as we had to get towards Doitsu immediately, for time was running out…

* * *

Ginryu was in his office as he was looking at the report about the incidents that have been piling up in Doitsu one after another. When he looked at the file on the table, he saw a picture of his worst nightmare coming to life as they were seen flying all over in the region of Chugoku. The hell that Darbus was concocting was already beginning as the time to put the Nazgul back in their prison was already well underway as we all speak. Just as he was about to get up out of his office, he heard the door open as he noticed Reina approaching with a grave look on her face.

"It's already begun, Reina," he said gravely. "The Nazgul have been spotted in different parts of Chugoku in which they've made their mark on mass slaughter over there."

"I hate to inform you, Ginryu, but have you heard of Olenna Thurber before?" she asked him.

"Olenna Thurber?"

"She's the daughter of a Terran aristocrat living in Doitsu, but she's also known for her inflammatory rhetoric that is similar to Darbus Toller's. She's known as the Icy Maiden of Doitsu in which she sings that song from that ancient musical, _Cabaret_ , just to provoke her enemies."

"I know who the Thurbers are because of their leanings to the Thule Society during their height of power on Megiddo over the centuries. Like the Tollers, they also support the rise of the Master Race coming to take over the Ashizoka System."

"Our worst nightmare has come to life, but we're not out of options just yet. Sam and Reiko will bring this galaxy towards a golden age, but not without help."

"What help are you talking about?"

"Have you heard of the Black Dragon Guild? They're a group of gangsters and assassins that are poised to kill one's target. Sam Winchester and his young ward, Dirk Matheson, have been targets by that criminal organization in which they are poised to quell the Nazgul from doing much further damage all over the place. As for the ones whose sacrifices weren't in vain to protect them from harm, their valor isn't put away that easily, but we can't just let Darbus cause too much panic ever again after what he's done. We are going towards the region of Doitsu at once and that includes the cooperation of the Tower Punks and the Kai army base in Chugoku. We're ready to stop the Nazgul, but not without the help of Sam Winchester and those who are rallying around him. This is our darkest moment and we're not about to go down without a fight just yet."

Ginryu's point was made as he wasn't about to throw in the towel in this time of crisis. When he looked out the window, he heard the screams of the Nazgul outside as the battle to eliminate them was already beginning as we speak. The battle to stop Darbus' plans was in motion as the battle to do away with the Nazgul was just the tip of the iceberg so far. By the time he left his office with Reina following him, they noticed a group of Medical Corps carting several injured people as they were caught in the grip of the upcoming terror that wasn't about to go away anytime soon.

"And so, it begins…," said Reina.

"And the Nazgul have risen from their prison just to cause havoc all over the galaxy again," said Ginryu. "Sooner or later, Darbus will find that his prized weapon to enact the Hitlerian Code will get out of control, even for his own gain."

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Don't we all?"

Ginryu and Reina heard the sound of the song, "Tomorrow Belongs to Me," blaring in the background as it was heard through the intercoms throughout the Order's main headquarters. The grim nightmare that was coming was right on their heels as the time to get them back to their prison was on the edge of a knife indeed…

 **To be continued...**


	37. Nazgul Rising, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 37: Nazgul Rising, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **One day earlier…**

Darbus was in an underground chamber as he had the Nazgul tablet in his hands. He was ready to open up a huge can of worms as he found a suitable candidate that was clamped onto a sacrificial altar surrounded by a small empty pool. The suitable candidate was none other than one of his servants who was growing tired of Darbus' rhetoric altogether like the rest of the citizens in Doitsu, despite the Chieftain's wishes to crack down on the worst activity imaginable. The servant, even though she wasn't a virgin, was put on the chopping block as she was about to be the wellspring to unleash hell in the sky anytime soon. Darbus was exuberant into concocting his greatest move as he was ready to control the entire Ashizoka System, even if it meant by shutting down the Order of Letters that stood in his way.

"You think that you can own us all because you despise Sam Winchester for his heroic deeds?" said the servant as she was bound to the sacrificial altar. "He once saved us from the Elect during the battle in Gale Canyon, didn't he?"

"Sam Winchester is a threat to all of us here and I'll be weeding him and his supporters out one by one," said Darbus. "Anyway, I could've had your daughter here, but I'll be the one who will plow into her without your interference."

"You son-of-a-bitch! My beloved daughter is far away from you the moment the Chieftain intervened to get her out of here before you intend to have the gall to rape her repeatedly."

"As usual, you have the guidance of Sam Winchester's return because he's nothing but a threat that was once ran off to the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina eight months ago."

"No, Darbus, it's _you_ that's been a threat. Your actions into reviving the monsters in that tablet will cause the massive downfall all over Alecrast and it starts with Doitsu!" Darbus gets out his sword as he was ready to kill the servant on the spot. "Sam Winchester will defeat you, mark my words! He will put an end to you and your entire-"

In that moment, Darbus stabbed the servant into her chest as she was dead on the altar. With the blood flowing into the empty pool, he was ready to unleash the primal hell that was a threat to everything, even his own region on Alecrast. By the time he dropped the tablet into the pool of blood, it glowed as he heard the sound of screeching coming from it. He was ready to welcome the Nazgul out into the open as he saw the tablet glowing the moment a dark light emanated from it the moment it shot through the chamber and into the sky. He was enjoying the screams coming from above as he sprinted out of the chamber and out towards the courtyard of his villa. In that moment, he saw the dark ominous beings circling in the sky as they were riding on flying beasts and wreaking havoc all over his homeland of Doitsu before going towards other places.

"Let the fun begin!" he yelled. "Go for the gold, baby!"

Darbus was welcoming the screams of the Nazgul as they were circling in the moonlight of the evening glow. Little did he know was that Castiel was watching in the distance as he feared the worst coming so far. The realization of the Nazgul was complete, but the matter of hope was on the edge of a knife that was more into despair than confidence. Castiel was hearing the Nazgul screeching throughout the sky as his worst nightmare has come to life, for the monsters in the sky were ready to bring on the havoc at Darbus' command. The nightmare has already begun, but there would soon be repercussions approaching in droves soon enough. With several buildings being crushed, the Nazgul were already going to town on adding in the damage they put upon the innocent bystanders that were struggling to get away from them. Castiel watched in horror as he heard the cries of innocents permeating the air with the screams of the Nazgul causing harm to everyone all over the city.

"What _have_ you unleashed onto this galaxy?" he said as he saw the Nazgul flying all over Doitsu's capital. "What influence have you put in front of your own people and the rest of us?"

* * *

 **Present Day.**

Kazuo was having a field day as he was in the hospital area of the Order's main headquarters overseeing the patients there. The sight of the victims suffering from numerous injuries were becoming more monotonous to the extreme as he sensed illness in some of them. When he saw me come here in my normal form to assess the damage, I had a feeling that my worst nightmare was here in the form of constant terror as the malignant cause coming from the Nazgul was too much for me to bear right now.

"He's already done it," said Kazuo as he carted a tray full of vials that had a pastel green substance in it. "Darbus had the gall to sacrifice one of his servants to unleash this terror flying all over Alecrast."

"I had a feeling that he would pull something like that," I said.

"The victims here are from Doitsu, but luckily a certain _someone_ blew the whistle and had us go in and bring them out of there before their 'Golden Boy' caused those things to run amok."

I saw Castiel appearing out of nowhere as he was concerned for the lives of the patients that were brought in from Doitsu's capital. He was care-worn as he felt worry for the ones who were suffering from illness during the encounter of the Nazgul. By the time he saw me and Kazuo assessing the situation that was in front of us, we were also making sure that no one else would suffer from further danger that the Nazgul caused, for this wasn't the very end of it.

"The people who are injured have been healed," said Castiel. "As for the ones who are suffering from illness, this is far beyond my expertise, for it has damaged them in many ways than even _I_ can't heal."

"They're suffering from Black Breath and the only cure for it is in the vials of powdered medicine I have with me," said Kazuo. "The medicine itself is from the Athelas plant, which got its start in the Middle Ground, only to have it grow all over Alecrast like weeds. In some areas, it's a weed with flowers that often grows in patches or in gardens. It's a potent herb, but there are naysayers who believe it to be an addictive substance."

"And those who have morals have tried to ban Athelas, didn't they?"

"In the Elder Days, there were mixed feelings about banning marijuana, both recreational and medical, in which many pot shops dispense it for those who suffered from numerous ailments."

"You can thank the Four-Twenty movement for that one..."

"As soon as the patients are treated, we'll go towards Doitsu and put Darbus in his place," I said as I saw the patients being given vials of the Athelas while being ingested to treat the illness they had. "I had a feeling that he would resort to unleashing the Nazgul without our presence in his backyard, but he's put them all over the place in which no man, woman, or child will be safe from their fearsome terror."

"Sam, even if the Nazgul are unleashed, there will always be hope coming to stop it. Dirk Matheson and Sachiko Higuchi are our last hope into putting an end to them, regardless of whether they go back into their tablet prison or not. It's _not_ just us that are fighting the good fight, it's also the future that is yet to come to terms with what is put in front of them."

I saw some of the members of the Medical Corps administering the Athelas into the remaining patients as they were functioning properly after the reports of the Nazgul flying all over the place. Still, my grudge against Darbus wasn't over yet as I had unfinished business at hand. Even though he ran me off once eight months ago, I wasn't about to run away again as I couldn't let him get away with the worst crimes that put him on the map during my absence. By the time I left the hospital wing of the Order's main headquarters, I went towards the assembly hall as they were all in a row for the first time in a while. I even noticed Ginryu and Reina here as they were concerned about the state of what was happening in Doitsu last night. The factor of the Nazgul was more than enough to bring all of us together in a crisis like this as we all had to pull our weight to get them away from the entire Ashizoka System as soon as possible.

"It's been nearly two weeks since you came back home, Sam," said Reina. "I take it that you've gotten more rugged after your stay in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina eight months ago."

"I'm not a rugged person, but I'm here for my own reasons," I said.

"All rise," said one of the assemblymen.

And so, the crisis meeting was beginning as we were talking about how the Nazgul were active once again. The sightings of such terror was more than enough to bring a decision to stop Darbus before causing widespread panic in the other regions surrounding Doitsu. It was a long meeting, but we had to deal with what was brought in front of us as I was thinking about Dirk and Sachiko, who were poised to stop the Nazgul just like me and Reiko. We all were on board as we couldn't let this mess get out of hand too much, for we were on point of going towards Doitsu to put Darbus behind bars.

"The Chieftain of Doitsu, who was ousted from power, has given us the outline on going there to shut down Darbus' network of tyranny and terror," said the Rendilian delegate. "The tunnels in the sewers were the only way out of those who despised the Tollers and their aristocratic allies, the Thurbers, who's daughter, Olenna, has been known for her hardline stance and presence to rule by Darbus' side."

"It's not just all," I said gravely. "Even though the Nazgul are released, our battle against Darbus Toller is slim."

"And what about that Cat Sidhe boy and the girl who carries the blood of Isaac Bass in her veins?" said the delegate from Zassel. "We all know that they're the chosen ones that can help you eradicate the Nazgul that will soon get out of control."

"We're not alone on this," said Reina. "Darbus may have unleashed the Nazgul to cause panic, but the ones that are chosen to end them must be protected from harm. You already know of the Black Dragon Guild's attempts on Sam and later one of the chosen Nazgul slayers in which they are a threat to those who see potential of their heroic deeds."

"And Sawney Masbath was responsible for both attacks: one on me and on Dirk," I said. "In the end, the ones who gave their lives to protect us will never go down in vain, for their bravery is bigger than what is put in front of us."

The meeting continued onwards until the clock reached three. In that moment, I left the assembly hall as I was on my way back home to Kanto Village. Just as I was about to take the train, I saw a folder on the floor as I picked it up. It was an old one as it detailed the heroics of Yashamaru, Nimi, and Kyokasuigetsu put together as they were working incognito to stop the Nazgul back in the day. The details of their heroics were there as I also noticed two familiar faces in an old photograph: the Henry Winchester of old and Isaac Bass, who were there with their own agendas back in the day. The nostalgia was the key to bringing down the Nazgul as it also had the tools to shut them down to put them back in their tablet prison once and for all…

* * *

 **London, 1940**

Yashamaru was travelling incognito as he saw the infamous Nazgul taking part into the destruction of the British capital the moment that the Nazis bombed everything else. The rubble and carnage was everywhere as he was assessing the situation carefully while combing for survivors who were fleeing the wrath of the Axis Powers that were controlled by Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini, and Hideki Tojo at the time. He saw the terror looming as he had to keep his identity a secret for a while, for like the blended alliance of _Shinigami_ and _Arrancar_ , he was part of the Men of Letters as he was most likely to be reporting to Cuthbert Sinclair and the others in this deadly conflict. Just as he was about to report to the bunker on Farthing Street, he saw a man nearing his fifties as he was running for cover from the Nazgul that were going after him. In such a moment of courage, he steered the man to safety as the both of them were hiding in the Underground where numerous homeless people were in hiding during the bombing attacks that stretched for nearly a month now.

"You're safe for now, sir," he said as he saw the middle-aged man gaze in shock. "Very soon, your forces coming from Churchill will quell the violence that Hermann Goring put above you in his _Fuhrer's_ service."

"It's not the bombers that worry me," said the middle-aged man. "It's those things in the air that have been helping the Axis Powers gain the advantage to cause destruction. I was even made to be one of the codetalkers before _this_ mess."

"They're called the Nazgul and they've been released from the bowels of the Middle Ground against the wishes of my kind who live there."

"Nazgul…?"

"They've come to your world bringing terror and fear the moment they fly above your skies."

"Perhaps I should write about them in my next book someday… It's a miracle that my dearest Edith, who is older than I am, is safe in the countryside with our children there. As for me, I'm no stranger to dealing with the German plight during my days as a soldier."

"Mr. Tolkien!" said a Jewish youth as he was dressed in military clothing. "Thank God that you're alright and safe from the fiends flying above."

Yashamaru looked at the young man as he was of Jewish ancestry the moment he enlisted to fight the Nazis and their supporters. What was aiding the man in his service was a Golem that was created in times of war as he was adamant into fighting the Nazis one at a time. It was a ragtag problem, but it had to be dealt with as the war in Europe was raging forward without any moment to slow down at any time now.

"My Golem and I are here for a reason," said the young man. "Even when Hitler and his forces are persecuting my people, I have my own reasons to stop them."

"Isaac Bass, I presume?" said Yashamaru. "You've entered into a conflict zone against the wishes of the Judah Initiative, didn't you?"

"And what about those things in the air helping those goose-stomping scum who kill my people on a daily basis? They won't stop until we succumb to the fear that is running rampant."

"The Nazgul thrive on fear and terror just like your enemies thrive on mass slaughter and destruction."

"Nazgul thriving on fear and terror?" said the middle-aged man. "Now, _that's_ an enemy that can put the Orcs, Goblins, and Smaug to shame and they've came from my novel, _The Hobbit_. It's extraordinary, but I can write it in there as a sequel to my book. As for what's been going on here, I can't put my head around what has been put here in the first place."

"Mr. Tolkien, you can worry about that later, but right now, we must get you to safety at the behest of your Prime Minister."

"But I don't know your name yet, kind-"

"I go by Mr. Underhill and it's my task to get you to safety if need be."

"Still, even though my services are called to by the Foreign Office, I was called here to observe the horrors by your branch in the secret society that you come from."

In that moment, Yashamaru spotted several undergrounders approaching as they were concerned about what was happening so far. By the time the man known as Tolkien saw them, he was relieved that they were on the side of the British as they were bringing in cans of food and goods with them. War was a troubling menace, but the time to deal with what was put there became more intense as the battle above was troubling to those who loathed the might of Hitler.

"Oi! Is that J.R.R. Tolkien 'ere?" asked one of the men as he was dressed in British military clothes.

"Mr. Tolkien," said another man as he was dressed up in civilian clothing. "I thought you were at University all of a sudden? What brought you 'ere of all places?"

"Mr. Underhill brought me here to be safe from the blitz, young man," he said. "Besides, we should worry about what's up above giving Hitler his edge"

"Aye," said a Scottish man as he was armed with weapons that were created by weaponmakers on his person. "The Campbell Family once stood firm against Longshanks, but we're not about to suffer under Adolf and his cronies. Even my American relatives are ready to stave the wee bastards out of the United Kingdom. Ye hear-a me, Mr. Hitler?! Ye're gonna get it a-coming, like it or not!"

"You're from the RAF, aren't you?" said Yashamaru. "My name's Underhill and I advise you to escort Mr. Tolkien to Prime Minister Churchill and his forces immediately. The disaster here is no place for someone who will write about the experiences that he saw today. The Foreign Office wil be there to retrieve him and if his services aren't required, then he'll be returned home to his family."

The three RAF men saluted as they escorted the middle-aged man known as Tolkien out of harm's way. As for Yashamaru and Isaac, they were here with the Golem in tow as they were most likely to be going up against the Nazgul with the help of those who were in service of the Men of Letters. With the bombing dying down, Yashamaru went to the surface of the underground as he noticed the Nazgul going away for the time being. Still, he had to continue the mission into observing what went on during the Axis Powers' reign on terror, for this wasn't the end of what was yet to come…

* * *

 **Two years later…**

Yashamaru was continuing to document the appearances of the Nazgul flying everywhere since the London Blitz as he was en route to the bitter parts of the Soviet Union during the occupation of the Nazis. With the collaboration of Isaac Bass and his Golem at the ready, they were going towards another stronghold in the Russian city of Stalingrad in which the Nazgul were on the offensive by causing terror to the local civilians in the area. By the time they entered into a bunker, they noticed Nimi and Kyokasuigetsu dressed up in arctic clothing as they were armed with their weapons in tow. Like Yashamaru, both _Arrancar_ were wanting to put an end to the Nazgul as the offensive was put to the test so far.

"It's about fucking time that you showed your prissy ass here, Yashamaru," said Nimi. "Stalin's been pissed off at Adolf and his crooked cronies ever since they up and started it with Mussolini and Tojo."

"For a while, Japan's Emperor was the starter that brought his country into the Axis Powers in the first place," he said.

"You think that Hirohito has the balls to just roll over since the Americans got suckered into joining the fight? The guy's just a figurehead while Tojo and his predecessor before him and successor after him in the pre-war and future post-war attacks on Chinese soil were doing the dirty work."

"You talk with a dirty mouth for an _Arrancar_ ," said the Golem. "It's a shame that you don't get guests at your parties."

"Don't get me started on formal shit, Sluggo! Right now, the Reds are trying to put a dent into the Nazis one slow step at a time after their victories all over most of Europe."

"I hate to be a buzzkill, but we kind of picked up someone on our travels in and out of the Middle Ground," said Kyokasuigetsu. "He's no G.I. Joe, but he'll do."

Yashamaru went towards the sleeping quarters to find a young man dressed in American military clothing while bandaged up from his battles. He eyed the young man carefully as he was someone who will be part of the Men of Letters someday. It was fate that tied him to the young man's family as it was also his purpose to put a stop to the Nazgul in their tracks.

"Are you from the Men of Letters, the organization that my father hails from?" asked the young man. "If so, I've been drafted and sent here to aid you against the threat that has been unleashed to help the Axis Powers."

"We're from the Middle Ground to put an end to them before they cause more fear in the making," said Yashamaru. "Still, someone with a future shot into being a member of the Men of Letters should be with his unit, not in the Soviet Union."

"My name's Henry Winchester. I'm a private from the observer unit, but I was taken away by those two men after my comrades were taken prisoner by the Nazis."

"We're here to bring an end to the Nazgul after stalling since the Blitz. As for my comrade's agenda, he and his Golem are on a mission of their own to retrieve a red ledger from the Thule Society, which is rife all over Soviet lands."

"I guess that we're all in the same boat, friend. After all this, I'm gonna go back home and marry Millie so we can have a home in Normal with a picket fence that surrounds our house."

"I hate to be rude, but they're coming," said Isaac as he was worried for everyone's safety in the bunker. "The monsters who killed my Jewish brethren and Soviet folk are banging on the doors."

Yashamaru was quick to act as he saw two Nazi soldiers busting through with their clubs and guns. In that moment, Kyokasuigetsu took charge as he used his twin guns to fire into their heads in which the bullets pierced the helmets they wore. With several more Nazis approaching, Yashamaru used his _vajra_ to reveal a silver wire into it as he leaped onto one of them by cutting off his head. It wasn't long until Isaac and Nimi were firing their guns at the invading soldiers as the offensive was getting out of hand until the Golem intervened. The clay figure that stood by Isaac's side shielded everyone as the bullets were no match for his brute strength. With several more Nazis being crushed at the hands of the Golem, everyone in the group had an advantage as they noticed something embedded into the floor of the bunker.

"Holy shit!" cried Nimi as he saw a tablet that he dug out from the floor. "This is the tablet to put the fucking Nazgul back into wherever they came from!"

"What did you find?" asked Henry.

"It's a tablet created by the pure _Espadas_ just in case some asshat tries to open up the Nazgul cage with black magic."

"It's like all the motherlode that my dad told me about in his days in the Men of Letters. And like him and my grandfather and other men in my family, I'm gonna be joining the Men of Letters after I get discharged and go home to my fiancee back in the states."

"As for the tablet that we found, we're in luck to put the Nazgul in their place once and for all in this war against the Axis Powers."

"This tablet must require the blood from two of the most powerful secret societies," said Yashamaru.

"Two of the most powerful secret societies?" said Isaac out of curiosity.

"Yes. The blood from both a member of the Men of Letters and one from the Judah Initiative is our last hope into sealing the Nazgul once and for all."

It wasn't long until the group heard the loud screeching of the Nazgul coming from outside. With quick thinking, Kyokasuigetsu got out his knife as he grabbed Isaac's hand and cut into it while blood dripped onto the tablet that Nimi found. In that moment the tablet began to glow as it was working to attract the Nazgul to the bunker. By the time Yashamaru used his knife to cut at Henry's hand, the blood flowed onto the tablet as it glowed even further. With the bloodletting complete, Nimi grabbed it as he went outside to see the Nazgul being sucked into the tablet prison for the rest of their days.

"Sorry, asshats, but you've worn out your welcome already!" he yelled.

With the Nazgul being pulled in one by one, the efforts into putting them away was a victory for both the physical world and the Middle Ground as Nimi set the tablet down into an empty bronze box with a crooked swastika painted on it. By the time he closed it up, he brought it to the interior of the bunker as Yashamaru and the others were adamant into hiding it away from those who would revive the Nazgul again. Even though the victory to contain the most horrendous terror in their tablet prison was bittersweet, everyone would soon part ways as the battle to liberate the world from the grip of the Axis Powers was still going.

"I guess that it's goodbye," said Isaac as he had his hand bandaged up.

"Looks like we stopped the Nazgul for now," said Kyokasuigetsu.

"After two years of being on foot against the Nazis, I have my own reasons to get to my mission at hand."

"You and your Golem are going after the red ledger, aren't you?" said Yashamaru.

"If you're going solo, I suggest that you take something with you," said Nimi. "Even though the Reds are going up against Nazis, the Thule Society will be a lot worse if you don't watch your back."

Isaac and his Golem bade their goodbyes as they set off out of Stalingrad directly. As for the rest of the group, they left the bunker as they entered into a portal that led straight towards the Middle Ground's catacombs. With Henry in tow, he was ready to go back to where he was snatched as the rest of the group were ready to fight the good fight till the bitter end. Even though there would be casualties that suffered far worse than those from the Nazgul, everyone had to make an effort to stop the might of the Axis Powers before they succeed into taking over the world directly.

"What is this place?" asked Henry as he had his hand bandaged up.

"This, my friend is the Middle Ground," said Kyokasuigetsu. "We come and go as we please, but we're going to a portal where you really need to be right now."

"And there it is…," said Nimi as he spotted a gateway that led to an American military base. "The Stars and Stripes will be streaming and shining tonight after what we pulled off."

"This is the base where the Men of Letters are at," said Yashamaru as he saw the Aquarian Star flag flying alongside a French one. "Our comrades in the Allied Forces will share the great truth about the Nazgul, but not out in the open."

"Cuthbert Sinclair will get his hands on that box, I can tell you that. Besides, hasn't it occurred to you that you should write to a certain writer who saw the Nazgul up close and personal?"

"We'll do that, but first, we must bring Henry Winchester to safety while we rescue his comrades who are taken prisoner by the Nazis. We accomplished so much in this battle, for it won't be the last that we hear from the Nazgul ever again."

And so, they made it through to the portal where the Allied Forces base is located. By the time they made it inside, they brought the infamous bronze box that contained the tablet where the Nazgul were imprisoned in. Even though they won the battle, the war wasn't over until three years later. Afterwards, there was the rising of the Cold War in mind, along with the fall of the Men of Letters later on as the future events would slowly unfold to carve what would be part of the history of the Elder Days…

* * *

 **Merton College, Oxford, Thirteen Years Later…**

Yashamaru was in the library of the college that a certain middle-aged man worked at as he was looking at the published works that were on display. On a table with several stacks of books were sitting at, he picked them up as he had a feeling that the inspirations of what went on during the London Blitz would soon come to light as he saw the cover art with a malignant eye on them as well. By the time he saw the middle-aged man enter, he was stunned to see him in person as he couldn't believe his eyes in which he noticed him here with a youthful appearance over the years.

"It's you…, Mr. Underhill," he said. "For a while, I thought you dropped off the map after you took off during the Blitz."

"I see that you've been busy, Mr. Tolkien," said Yashamaru. "It looks like that your work has kept you stable during your tenure here in this college."

"I wrote about the Nazgul that I saw during the Blitz and I incorporated your name as a secret one for one of Bilbo Baggins' relatives. As for the further details, I was hard at work with the notes I had."

"You have four books in your saga, don't you?"

"I have tons of works about my saga that would soon be published, even after my passing."

"You started off with _The Hobbit_ and ended with _The Lord of the Rings_ , which is made into three separate books: _The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and The Return of the King_."

"Those books were made just for _you_ and your friends. I have more that have been purchased by the average readers of standard." The middle-aged man gives the four books to Yashamaru as he was happy to see them written, complete with the signature in the front page. "Therefore, even though the war ended ten years ago, the adventures that I came across even after I was turned down by the Foreign Office made me write what I knew about. I may not be young, but I'm no stranger to seeing the horrors of war. In the end, there are victories and there are the scars that will never heal, but hope seeps through till the rest of our days."

Yashamaru left with the four books he had as he went outside to the courtyard. With the prospects of his duties as a _Shinigami_ who travelled in both the Earthly Plain and the Middle Ground, he returned to the catacombs through a portal as he was going through another one. By the time he reached his destination, he was in Normal, Illinois, as he saw Henry for the first time in thirteen years while comforting his young son the moment they left the movie theater. He sensed that the movie in the theater scared the boy badly as he noticed a poster promoting _Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy_ in a plastic case. Just as he was about to catch up with them, he saw a foreboding figure standing above the top of the building as it was none other than a certain demon who would possess Josie Sands for the rest of her days. He had a feeling that Abaddon would come and observe as she was the most greedy of all the Knights of Hell, for the future battles she would be in may be a clouded understudy in the making...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I was on the train as I later got off the moment it reached the station in Kanto Village. By the time I got there, I saw several townsfolk getting ready for the impending doom that was about to come forth in the form of the Nazgul. The news about those infernal creatures that fly in the sky have worried the townsfolk as I noticed everyone stocking up on the main necessities from food to laundry detergent and to other things. I didn't blame them as I was concerned about my family that were in the castle. By the time I went towards the gates, I saw Barca napping after his stroll into the forest outskirts earlier. Still, he was tired after running around to do his business, but when I walked past him, he sniffed at my scent as his eyes opened up. Just as I was about to walk towards the main house, I turned around as I saw Barca running towards me in which he pinned me to the ground to lick my face.

"That's enough, Barca," I said as I laughed through the slobbery licking of the warg who was there.

"Look what Dino did to you," said Dean as he came towards me after Barca backed off.

"It wasn't his fault this time..."

"Speaking of what's at fault, the news of the Nazgul attacking parts of Chugoku ain't good. The Chieftain over there has been issuing an emergency ruling to treat some of the patients that have been stricken with illness when those flying asshats took charge and trashed a few cities with them."

"And Darbus won't stop until he brings the galaxy to its knees..."

"Hey, don't try to sulk, Sammy! Besides, we have hope to stop the Nazgul before they do more damage to all other parts of Alecrast."

"It's just it..." I sit down on the front steps as I felt concerned about what was going on all around me. "I knew that something bad was going to happen and it did. If only that I didn't return home, none of this would've happened."

"If you stayed away from home for too long, you're letting Darbus win by a landslide. From what Cass told us, he unleashed the Nazgul from their prison by sacrificing someone who _wasn't_ a virgin, but the deed's done anyway. Still, those flying sons-of-bitches are out there and their terror won't stop anytime soon."

Dean and I saw Sachiko arrive with her Golem as she was aware of what was happening during the Nazgul's reign of terror. As usual, she was hoping to see Dirk as she had her reasons to do so. When I saw Dirk come out of the main house, he was seeing her dressed in a medium teal _yukata_ as she looked more stunning than normal.

"I like the _yukata_ you're wearing," he said.

"I didn't come here for a fashion show," said Sachiko. "I overheard the trouble coming with the Nazgul under Darbus' control."

"He's already made a mess in his homeland of Doitsu, then he sics those asshats under his control on parts of Chugoku, too," said Dean.

"It's not just _that_ that I'm worried about. It's the next attack… on Kanto Village."

"What?!" cried Dirk. "Darbus is making second rounds to Kanto Village again?! He's lost it this time!"

"Earlier, I saw several townsfolk getting ready to for the attack that's about to come," I said. "This isn't the first attack on Kanto Village and it won't be the last, either."

"Last year, Severin came here and torched the place," said Dean. "It's also a godsend that the men stayed behind in the castle to defend their turf in the end. As for what's about to come forth, we're hoping that we hold those flying scum back before many innocent people end up getting hurt."

I hoped for a much broader outcome as I had a feeling that something wrong would permeate in the air. Still, we had to hit Darbus where it hurts as his actions to unleash the Nazgul would soon get out of control if not contained in time. When I looked at Dirk and Sachiko, I saw them to be more than just a couple despite the age difference between them as they were the best hope into stopping the Nazgul in their tracks. They were from the same blood that came from both the Order of Letters and the Judah Initiative as they were most likely to be going up against this flying menace in their tracks, for the battle to stop them is already here…

* * *

Darla arrived in the town of Buckleberry as she was on business against her father. The grudge and ostracision she endured was too much for her to bear as she was on hand into going against her father's ideals about putting the indigenous races under the heel of his Master Race. By the time she arrived in a teahouse, she sat down at a table as she ordered a cup of tea with some strawberry _dango_ on the side. The brief meal satisfied her as she paid for the food and drink before exiting until she saw Crowley coming into the teahouse while he sat down at the table she was at.

"Darla Toller, I presume?" he said to her. "It's a real treat to meet Daddy's Little Girl in the flesh."

"If you're talking about my father, I have nothing but _contempt_ for the man," she said.

"Oh, yeah; he's not Father of the Year, but he sent in one of his soulless to blow up my teahouse in Akatsuki a month ago."

"You have a grudge just like me, don't you? All I want is to see him burn for what he did to me. After my mother died, he became distraught until he decided to create the artificial creations that everyone sees today. I knew that he was going against the protocol that the Medical Corps imposed on him, but every time I tried to sabotage him, he sics Uncle Reinhardt on me for disobedience because of my status in the Toller Family's first branch. Everyone knows that the second branch in my family always intervenes on my father's behalf due to his sacred status."

"Your father did a lot more than his fair share of antics. He put Ippei Mitani to the sword and taking the life of an Elder of the Order is a rather serious offense that he got away with."

"I'm not here to gloat about my sacred status. I'm here to see my father suffer for what he's done. The prisoners that his artificial creations round up to go in his factories are used for manual slave labor, but they are maltreated with a side order of starvation and death. My father caused havoc on those innocent people just to get off on them suffering while his artificial creations get the clean treatment in their stasis pods just for shipping! Sooner or later, he's gonna get it coming because I hope that someone either stabs him or put a bullet in his fucking brain!"

"Tough words for an angry girl, but have you ever considered the Commandment that says to honor thy father and mother?"

"How could I honor one parent if the child is dishonored? 'Honor thy father and mother,' my ass! I honor my mother, but my father? He's nothing but a horrendous, backstabbing bastard who should be killed instead of rotting in prison! In the end, he'll fall for his crimes and I'll be the one who will see him butchered to death!"

"NAZGUL!"

The sound of screeching filled the air as Crowley ran out of the teahouse to see the worst threat that came out of Doitsu at the hands of Darbus. The townsfolk in Buckleberry were retreating in droves as the Nazgul were causing havoc all over the once serene hamlet. When he saw Darbus standing on a rooftop, he had nothing but contempt for him as Darla ran out of the teahouse to see him with an evil smile on his face. She never forgot his decision to choose his artificial creations over her as she wanted to see him burn for his crimes, but the sound of the Nazgul screeching was the only thing heard along with the panicked cries of the fleeting townsfolk. Hell was coming as the Nazgul were causing widespread destruction in their wake one slow flight at a time...

 **To be continued...**


	38. Nazgul Rising, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 38: Nazgul Rising, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Crowley was on the run with Darla in tow as they were sprinting towards an underground shelter that was empty. When they closed the doors, they continued to hear the screeching of the Nazgul from up above as this wasn't the very end of this debacle in the making. Both of them were awaiting a much bitter fate in mind as they were in a rotgut room filled with the essential necessities imaginable. Even though they were hiding away from the Nazgul, they weren't about to succumb to fear and terror as the bustle of innocents were scrambling to get away from those malignant beings in the sky.

"So, _that's_ the Nazgul up there," said Darla.

"Dear Ol' Dad made a huge mistake up there by sending those scum up in the sky to cause terror while he comes out smelling like a pile of roses," said Crowley.

"And he comes here just to gleefully revel in the terror outside. I hate him for what he is… a spent force who doesn't give a rat's ass about his own family, only his artificial Master Race he concocted up in the form of what Hitler intended."

"And what about the bloody Nazgul?! You think that Tolkien himself thought of it himself when he was wandering around just to report to the Foreign Office?! The Nazgul were created from the bowels of the Middle Ground's evil chasm in which the first being, Pendragon, once gave God an ultimatum to control a certain breed of creatures and I know that he put them in Purgatory before getting out swimming."

"How do you know about the Nazgul?"

"The Nazgul were a menace that got out of control like the Leviathans in which Pendragon sealed them up in the Earthly Plain for eons. At that time, I was going windowshopping for Lilith until I saw those Nazis unleash them into the air at the start of their war against the Allied Forces back in the day. I even noticed Yashamaru and two familiar _Arrancar_ documenting the atrocities all over the place while using false alias in the form of vaudevillians and singers, which resurfaced in the form of the Winchesters of old in the Elder Days. It took them two years to observe the carnage that was left by the Nazis and their allies in which all hell came along just to do their crap on the Jews."

Without warning, both Crowley and Darla heard the sound of someone pounding on the door as they weren't about to answer it to anyone. Both of them were not about to allow whoever was outside to be let in as they were wary of the consequences that would happen next. When Darla heard the song, "Tomorrow Belongs to Me," blaring from outside, she had a feeling that her father would coax her out in order to remain firm to his family honor.

"Darla! I know that you're in here!" he yelled. "Your dishonor to our family needs to come to an end!"

"Yes, yes it does," said the voices of the artificial dolls in unison from outside.

"Say what you want, but I will _never_ return to our family ever again!" yelled Darla. "If you even think about trying to kill me, then you'll be the first to end up dead."

"Your treachery will cease, daughter! Once I get you back to Doitsu, you'll be groomed properly to respect the Master Race like the rest of us like a dutiful and joyful daughter should."

"'Joyful daughter?' What about the damage that your playthings caused over there and in Chugoku? Surely, you've attracted a lot of ire in _both_ places! I heard about you dodging your crimes as if you think that they're all a cakewalk, including the death of Ippei Mitani and the ouster of Sam Winchester! I despise you for them because of the fact that you don't give a rat's ass about anyone other than yourself and those dolls you put everywhere! Very soon, you'll reap what you sow and the people that are going against you will see you dead in front of their feet."

"Even if I die, I'll be a martyr for the cause of my followers till the bitter end."

Crowley and Darla found a door as they opened it up. When they saw a secret passageway leading to the sewers, they took it and ran as they closed the door behind them. By the time Darbus finally broke through, he noticed that his daughter was gone as he had a feeling that his motives to bring her back to Doitsu proved to be fruitless. When he went back outside, he saw the Nazgul attacking several more buildings in their wake as he was smiling gleefully at his new weapon. He was on top, but his actions would have a downside the moment he sees a flaw in his plans…

* * *

I heard the screams of the Nazgul coming from the sky as they were heard from far away. I felt the fear and terror engulfing me as the misery from it caused me to collapse onto the ground. With Dean helping me up, he was worried about my sanity as he didn't want me to fall further into the cracks. The screeching of the Nazgul became intense as I felt blood trickle from my nose. I was beginning to lose it as I later noticed Visenya approaching while dressed in skimpy clothing. She was concerned about the situation like the rest of us as we all had to deal with what was coming to Kanto Village soon enough.

"Have you heard about what's been happing in Buckleberry?" she said. "There are reports of flying wraiths on their creatures tearing up the joint!"

"Darbus is bringing the hurt to Buckleberry again?!" cried Dirk as he was coming out of the main house. "That asshat sure knows how to play dirty, doesn't he?"

"It's the Nazgul," I said gravely. "Darbus is making a mistake into bringing them closer to his primal target."

"And it's Kanto Village," said Visenya. "I never been here before, but for a corporeal demon who lives in the Middle Ground like me, this place has the works."

"And the townsfolk are in a huge panic. This isn't the first time that Kanto Village came under attack."

"That's when Severin wanted to appease Milverton into bringing more souls in his slaughter last year," said Dean. "We never forgot about it 'cause of the damage he did. As for Darbus, his campaign to raze Kanto Village to the ground is just the beginning of our worries."

"And what about the only hope you got into resealing those things in the air? They have an advantage 'cause there's an obelisk that can be used by that kid and his cougar girlfriend."

"I'm almost fifteen," said Sachiko as she was standing next to her Golem. "If I really _were_ a cougar, I would've been in my forties right now."

"You and Dirk are the only hope so far. As for the obelisk, it's located in the least popular location ever… in Kripke Shrine."

And so, we were firm into stopping the Nazgul as we had to escort Dirk and Sachiko to Kripke Shrine at once. The clock was ticking as we had to bring them over there before Darbus showed up eventually with his weapon. It was a daunting task as we couldn't let the galaxy down too much, for we had to do so before the chaos comes towards our backyard without warning…

* * *

 **Two thousand years into the past...**

Sam was busy cleaning up as he was feeling better since the trials, but a secret was helping him heal up after the failed attempt to cure Crowley in the church a few weeks ago. When he was looking at a stack of books that were put in a shelf, he saw them to be old as they were dated long before the Men of Letters slaughter of 1958. Just as he was about to take a peek into them, he saw Nimi approaching as he wasn't about to let him take the books from the shelves yet.

"Hands off," he said.

"I was looking at some books," said Sam as he was staring at the four that were on the shelf collecting dust. "Besides, they've been in hardback and not the cheesy paperbacks that most books are put in."

"Those books belong to Yashamaru. If I were you, I suggest that you put them back before he gets here."

Sam decided to grab one of them as he looked at the signature on the front page. It was the authentic signature of J.R.R. Tolkien on them as they were preserved neatly for decades until the bunker was found after the death of Henry Winchester several months ago. By the time he put the book back, he went into a state as Gadreel took over for a brief moment.

"Yashamaru had these before he gave them to the rest of the Men of Letters, didn't he?" he said.

"Yeah, but you weren't there back in the day," said Nimi.

"You were there, weren't you, Nimi?"

"Damn straight, but I wasn't alone on this fight back in the day when we were observing the horrors of war against the Axis Powers."

When Sam came to, he was puzzled after Gadreel took over for a brief moment. Just as he was about to collapse, Nimi helped him out of the library as they made their way into his room where the nuisance of a t.v. set stood at the end of his bed. Even though he didn't want it at first, he was comfortable with it as he saw a blu-ray player plugged into it while it stood on the shelf. Although he wasn't in the mood of watching television, he was interested into preserving the books that he found, for they were much older than him anyway.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"You blacked out, but you bounced back," said Nimi.

"As for the books that Yashamaru got, he had to be a huge fan of Tolkien's works."

"Are you kidding me? Yashamaru was someone who ushered Tolkien to safety when the Blitz occurred, only to see the Nazgul flying all over causing terror and panic to aid the Nazis back in the day. He even called himself Mr. Underhill so his true identity wouldn't be revealed, either. And furthermore, it was the sightings of the Nazgul up there and Yashamaru's alias that were written into the books that Tolkien put on the map. And as for that bronze box that he took out of here? It has the same fucking tablet that holds the Nazgul prisoner with the help of Henry Winchester and Isaac Bass. After the war, Yashamaru checked up on things from time to time and even visited Tolkien once just to get his prized books that you see in the bunker. Even the films about _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy kind of embellished the presence of Aragorn's future bride to quote some of the lines of the books, but I didn't mind them one bit. As for the Ralph Bakshi cartoon of the same name, it looked more like a rerun of _The Man Show_ while Aragorn looked like Apache Chief from _Superfriends_."

"I bet that the Legion of Doom could be impressed with that..."

Sam and Nimi were on board to see more of the bunker as they were awaiting for Dean and Yashamaru to get back home. As for the debacle about the Nazgul, it was reserved for another time as Sam looked at his cellphone and received a text from Charlie, for she was ready to visit in such a whirlwind of a time so far. Even though life in the bunker was bittersweet, the stories about the Nazgul coming into the Earthly Plain long ago and later sealed up in their prison would soon come into the fold once again..., but not yet...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Gadreel saw several townsfolk getting stocked up on necessities in town as everyone was in a panic due to what would happen if the Nazgul came along. The response was hectic as he noticed Valerie ushering her children into the makeshift bunker under her home. It was hell in the making as the rest of the townsfolk were up in arms into getting their things into underground bunkers before the Nazgul arrived, for this wasn't the bitter end of their wrath.

"Don't you have a bunker to get to?" asked Valerie.

"I just arrived here," answered Gadreel. "I take it that the Nazgul are on the prowl in the sky after Darbus released them from their tablet prison."

"It's been like this ever since we heard of the news about the damage all over Doitsu and Chugoku due to those things. If Daryl were here..."

"Who's Daryl?"

"He was my husband, but he died around Christmas almost two years ago. Even though I hold the fort, that doesn't mean that I'm helpless. I know for a fact that Sam Winchester will save us."

"He's not alone on this… He has help in the form of the legacies from the Order of Letters and the Judah Initiative in tow. Dirk Matheson has Winchester blood despite the fact that he's a Cat Sidhe. As for Sachiko, she's a descendant of the Bass Family in which she now holds sway with the Golem who protects her from harm."

"Valerie, we got company," said one of the townsfolk as he saw Dean's squad in the Hunter Corps arriving. "Thank the Maker for bringing them here."

And so, Kevin, Irylla, Debbie, and Nicholas were all here as they were ready to protect the townsfolk from an impending attack. Even though the sounds of the Nazgul were heard in a different town, their screeching was the worst as it was the work that brought fear into the bravest people imaginable. By the time Dean arrived with the Impala, he was ready to protect Kanto Village and the townsfolk as he was ready to put his life on the line to help others once again.

"Listen up!" he yelled as he got out of the Impala. "The Nazgul are coming and they're heading straight towards Kanto Village. Those of you that have family, get them to safety. As for the ones to protect this town, I suggest that you pack what you need in order to get by in this time of crisis. We all know that Darbus unleashed this form of terror to cause havoc, but we can't allow ourselves to cave into it, nor will be dragged down to despair, either. As long as we have hope in our hearts instead of fear, we won't stop and bury our heads in the sand. We're _not_ about to throw in the towel just yet 'cause we're _not_ gonna be bogged down by the rhetoric of fear and hatred. As long as we still stand, we'll live by one sentence and that is none other than what was said to my little brother."

"And that is always keep fighting," said Kevin.

Everyone in the town was hopeful to hear Dean's words as they were ready to protect it with their lives. Even Gadreel was moved by the words as he vowed to protect the people in Kanto Village like the rest of Dean's group in the Hunter Corps. When everyone was heading to the secret bunkers and rotgut rooms underground, Dean and his group saw an army of Darbus' artificial creations as they were marching slowly towards the town. They were prepared to go up against the army of soulless dolls as they had their guns in their hands. Before the battle was about to commence, a small robot rolled in as it revealed a small satellite dish that blared "Tomorrow Belongs to Me" full blast. Dean's group were appalled to hear something like that come here as Gadreel pulled no punches to destroy it with one punch. Even though it was smashed to bits, the satellite dish was briefly working as it was blaring Olenna's voice in it.

" _Sieg heil_ to Darbus and _guten tag_ to his enemies here in this quiet little town," she said over the damaged robot's satellite dish. "You may try as you might to stop the new _Fuhrer's_ soulless warriors, but the second volley will come here to destroy your precious town and the castle next to it. You may welcome the Destiny of Worlds back home with the red carpet treatment, but they won't last long. As for the two who will stop the Nazgul, they're as good as dead, so I suggest that you turn the _katze_ and Jewish brat to Darbus so there won't be a problem in the future. As for those who refuse to obey the new _Fuhrer_ , your lives will be crushed by his new weapon... _Auf wiedersehn_ to the people who live in Kanto Village and _sieg heil_ to Darbus, the king of the galaxy."

Dean got out his gun as he fired it at one of the soulless dolls in the approaching army. When he saw it fall to the ground, it got back up as it wasn't about to surrender or die just yet. It wasn't long until the rest of his group fired their weapons at the invading army as they were still going without slowing down. The group in the Hunter Corps were screwed as they took cover behind the Impala. Bullet holes pierced the doors as the army of soulless dolls were coming closer. By the time Debbie got into the car, she was looking at the ignition controls that were modified in it until her accidental thinking turned on the radio full blast. The song, "Carry On Wayward Son," was playing as it became a weapon of choice to combat against the soulless dolls that were getting closer while reloading their weapons. The sound of the classic rock blaring caused them to go into anaphylactic shock as their heads exploded in one fell swoop.

"I guess that they aren't fit to hear rock and roll at this time," said Debbie as she got out of the Impala after turning down the radio. "Normally, we would ice those asshats, but they've gotten better at being durable."

"They've been modified by the sound of the most deplorable propaganda imaginable," said Nicholas as he fished out a chip from the destroyed robot. "This chip is known to amplify the endurance of the soulless dolls that came here."

"Son-of-a-bitch...," said Dean as he saw the crooked swastika etched into it. "Darbus really pushed it this time."

"I don't think that Darbus made this chip."

"If he didn't make that chip, then who did?" asked Irylla.

Nicholas looked at the further etching of the chip as it revealed a crest that had a valkyrie fighting a lion. He saw it to be the crest of the Thurber Family as it was also one of the many Aryan aristocratic families that ever lived, for their technology was the most dangerous of all. By the time the rest of the Hunter Corps arrived to clean up the mess, When Dean looked at the damage that was done on the Impala, he noticed the bullet rounds fall off without making holes into it as he was happy that his prized car didn't get scratched too much.

"Oh, Baby, you're alive, but I'm gonna have to un-dent the grooves that the bullets made on your door," he said. "Besides, no one can put you in the corner and live to tell the tale about it."

"Hey, your sound system did the trick," said Debbie. "We have the sound of classic rock at our advantage instead of the propaganda that kept blaring through that robot."

"By the way, can anyone find some Skynyrd on the radio?"

"The only radio station for classic rock is the one from Tezuka," said Kevin.

"C'mon, there has to be one on Alecrast, isn't there?"

"Most of Alecrast's radio stations mostly play pop music, rap, and techno," said Irylla.

Debbie got into the car to turn the radio again as it was playing some music by Lynyrd Skynyrd blaring on the car speakers. The mood became a victorious one as there was no match for the old classic rock and roll that came from the Elder Days. As for the effort to protect Kanto Village from another onslaught of Darbus' artificial creations, Dean and his group weren't backing down anytime soon as they were also waiting for the Nazgul to come forth. The outcome would be swift, but with the clock ticking, the victory of the righteous would soon become defeat if action wasn't taken very lightly. Even Gadreel was impressed to see the Impala become the greatest weapon to combat the nearly indestructible soulless dolls that were coming in their wake. It was the greatest defense to protect Kanto Village as everyone was on board into protecting the town from the impending doom of the Nazgul in the wings...

* * *

Olenna was sitting in a chair as she was in one of the rotgut rooms on the outskirts. She was waiting for Darbus to return as she was fiddling with the programming chips that she had on her person. The processing technology her family made was the crowning achievement in their struggle to put the indigenous populations of other planets under their heels. She enjoyed the sight of them as the thoughts of them enhancing Darbus' artificial creations made her reach under her skirt to dig into her own soft flesh between her legs. The thoughts of Darbus drove her wild as she was aching for the itch between her legs to be calmed. The more she fingered herself, the more she felt pleasured as she was moaning with such erotic tendencies. The ecstasy of touching herself drove her to the point of climax as she gushed with such intensity. She was fully sated by the thoughts of Darbus taking over the Ashizoka System as she would soon be his second-in-command someday. By the time she heard the door open, she saw General Truax and his son, Virgil, enter as they were standing their ground while doing it in the name of Darbus Toller himself. Both of them were reeling from retrieving the Nazgul prison tablet after the debacle with Lucifer a few days back. They were on the same side as the Ice Maiden of Doitsu as they were ready to fight alongside Darbus and his Master Race. When they saw Olenna go towards the bathroom to change her clothes and step into the shower, they turned around as they were there in the rotgut room just like her.

"You sure were busy when you cum, don't you, Olenna?" said Virgil.

"Did Darbus send you as backup?" she asked as she was washing herself in the shower.

"Honestly, we came of our own free will," said Truax. "It would be a shame that Darbus loses this war to the likes of his enemy."

"To tell you the truth, my technology to enhance Darbus' Master Race has worked, but the only flaw from it is that they're incapable of processing the genres of pop, rap, and rock and roll in which it proves to be a poison to them."

"Everyone knows that the music in question will cease to exist, for we're on board into getting rid of Sam Winchester and his supporters," said Virgil. "Besides, we have the Nazgul on our side right now."

Without warning, all three heard the screams of the Nazgul as they were closing in on Kanto Village in their wake of terror. The glorious reign of terror was coming as the time to be on Darbus' side was just the beginning of their conquest to dominate the Ashizoka System with the Master Race in charge...

* * *

Kazuo was concerned about the state of the patients in the hospital wing as he was running out of Athelas to help the patients that were brought in from other parts of Chugoku. He was about to halt the processing of the noxious weed in general as the demand for it was getting too high. By the time he went towards his office, he noticed several familiar buds in bloom as they had taken over his empty soil beds for planting flowers. He knew them to be Athelas as he had his reasons to help the patients that were suffering from Black Breath. Grabbing a knife and testing bowl, he picked at the Athelas as he placed some of the buds into it. He was in luck that he saw the invasive weed in full bloom as he vowed to help the patients that were in dire need of the medicine it procures. Just as he was about to go towards his lab, he heard the door open as he saw Cletus standing in front of him. The former head of the MacVicker Clan was concerned just like him as he was in a bit of a pickle into dealing with what was going on with the release of the Nazgul.

"Your response is late, Cletus," he said.

"The flying creatures that caused havoc in Doitsu and Chugoku have now caused damage in Buckleberry," he answered. "Recently, Darbus Toller was spotted with the monsters that caused damage to several houses and caused multiple fatalities in that town."

"I already know about the Nazgul causing damage because of the fact that Crowley ran off without my permission."

"You know that he can't be cooped up forever because of the fact that he's most likely to be looking for a job to cover his bills."

"Crowley may not be a demon for long, but from what I gathered from the Haakon's clan in the Judah Initiative, there are demons that have been searching for him just to bring him back on the throne that he got ousted from."

"Well, he _was_ the King of Hell at some time until he got ousted two years ago."

"Even though he isn't on the radar, he's gonna have to take some responsibilities to respond to his people who are wanting him back. It was like with Sam when he took his family with him the moment Darbus imposed that bogus bounty on his head to keep him away from Alecrast. Afterwards, the arrogant aristocrat had the gall to be this so-called 'hero of humanity' after killing my brother and forced Sam to go into hiding. It's a bitter pill to swallow, but we're not about to throw in the towel because of the Nazgul flying everywhere like the winged monkeys from _The Wizard of Oz_. Sooner or later, we're all gonna step up to the plate into dealing with not only Darbus and his groupie, Olenna Thurber, but the second branch of his family that protects the first branch respectively. In that barrel of rotten apples, there's Reinhardt Toller, who is a devout preserver to his family's lineage in which he's known as the Golden Puppeteer because of his methods to keep Darbus out of the loop."

Kazuo went to his lab as he had the bowl of Athelas buds and things in it. He wasn't about to allow his patients to suffer from illness too soon as he was hard at work into making more vials to administer the medicine to the needy. He was in control as he didn't want his patients to die just yet, for the crisis with the Nazgul wasn't about to end anytime soon...

* * *

Dean was standing firm towards the Impala as he was on guard against what would happen next. With the sky quiet all of a sudden, he had a gut feeling that the Nazgul were about to make their mark on Kanto Village with a vengeance. When he spotted some flying creatures in the air, he wanted to see if they were ducks or geese, but the wraiths flying on the beasts in the air raised a lot of red flags as they were getting closer by the minute. When he got out his binoculars, he saw them up close as they were the Nazgul as they were coming into the town. By the time he turned around to face the castle, he feared for the safety of the women, children, and servants in there as he didn't want them to end up getting killed in the process.

"Son-of-a-bitch..." he said as he heard the Nazgul's screams in the air. "Those asshats are not here only to cause damage to Kanto Village, but to the castle as well."

"How do you know?" asked Kevin as he was also standing guard.

"Darbus made a pledge to run off Sam again, only to destroy the castle that stands near this town."

"So, do we have any other plans?"

"We get to the castle."

"Here they come!" cried Debbie as the Nazgul were seen doing damage to some houses from the far center. "It won't be long until they strike the castle!"

"Then we protect both Kanto Village and the castle," said Kevin. "Besides, the only hope is in the form of Dirk and Sachiko anyway."

Dean's group continued to see the damage in the further part as they were also relieved to see that no one was in their homes so far. As for the plight of the Nazgul, they were about to get more dangerous as they were causing havoc in their wake while going towards the castle. Dean was screwed as he saw the Nazgul flying towards the castle, for they weren't about to let anyone live over there.

"C'mon, Sammy," he said as he was shaking. "You gotta find that obelisk before we're all toast..."

* * *

I escorted Dirk and Sachiko as I was riding on Barca with the Golem following me. We were going towards Kripke Shrine as we entered the main entrance near the cemetery. By the time we got to the entrance, Barca and the Golem stood outside as we went inside of Kripke Shrine directly. The place was no stranger to holding funeral services to our fallen as we were searching for the obelisk that Visenya talked about. The search for it was getting extensive as we went towards a back room with a Buddha statue at the end.

"So, is the obelisk here in this place?" asked Sachiko.

"It's obvious that the Buddha could be a cover for the prize we seek," said Dirk.

"It's here," I said as I walked towards the Buddha statue. "It's where the obelisk is, but as soon as we reveal it, it's up to you and Sachiko to activate it."

When I got towards the statue, I saw a handprint in front of it as I placed my hand into it carefully. In that moment, a laser emanated from the Buddha statue as it touched at the jeweled sigil on my forehead. In a flash, I saw the Buddha statue open up as the obelisk that Visenya talked about was there in our sights. I looked at the ivory stone inside of the Buddha statue as I noticed the same Draaza writing that was there in the ruins on Stohess. It was an omen in the making as it was also a tool for Dirk and Sachiko to activate in order to seal up the Nazgul once and for all. The time to stop them was nigh as we had to do it before they caused harm towards everyone else.

"It says that the chosen destroyers of the Nazgul will light the way with their blood of both legacies," I said. "Looks like the two of you are gonna have to give blood to activate it before it's too late."

"I'm no stranger to getting cuts and scrapes, but I'm game," said Dirk.

"Let's do this," said Sachiko as she got out a knife to slice open her right hand. "Everyone's depending on us to succeed, so let's put a dent into those flying asshats."

Dirk got out a dagger as he stuck it through his left hand. Blood seeped through as he saw two handprints on the obelisk that were meant for him and Sachiko. When he noticed her placing her hand into one of the handprints, he did the same as the obelisk light up brightly. With a light emanating from it, a blast shot up in the air as it went through the roof of Kripke Shrine and into the sky. It was a call to put the Nazgul in their place as they were there to save everyone from their wrath in the end, for it was over for now...

* * *

Dean was sprinting towards the castle as he was worried about the Nazgul attacking it in hindsight. He was concerned about the safety of the ones that were living there as he was running towards the trail to get to it in time. The piercing screams of the Nazgul filled the air as they weren't done with their campaign of terror so far. Just as all hope was lost, a blast of light was seen in the distance as the Nazgul were being sucked into it. It was like a vacuum cleaner sucking dirt as Dean was relieved that the Nazgul were put into a prison to hold them once again, for they will never do any more damage ever again.

"Alright!" he cried as he felt tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. "Thank goodness!"

"So, the Nazgul are back in their prison again after that asshole let them out of the tablet I held onto for dear life," said Nimi as he appeared out of nowhere. "Well, they had it coming, but the damage here in Kanto Village is about to be bad."

"I know, but I had a feeling that my brother came through with the kids."

"Well, after all this, we're going after Darbus once and for all, but he'll soon realize that the Hitlerian Code will not be repeated again. As for the asshat in charge, he's gonna get his ass kicked for his crimes, make no mistake about that one."

Dean and Nimi saw dozens of Athelas blooming all over the path as they were a sign of hope in the form of an invasive weed. When they saw the light in the sky fade, the worst was over as the battle against Darbus Toller was at a standstill for the time being...

* * *

"NO!"

Darbus' scream filled the air as he was at his villa in his room. His dreams of unleashing the Nazgul fell flat as he saw the light in the sky entrapping them in a prison. Anger filled him as he was ready to retaliate against my efforts. Just as he was about to go out for some air, he noticed the local officials in Doitsu's capital armed with guns and pitchforks as they were ready to drag him out into the open in shame. He was facing a lynch mob as they have had enough of him and his Master Race causing damage to everything around them.

"What's the meaning of this?!" he cried. "You know that no one can touch me!"

"We've grown weary of your crap, Darbus Toller!" yelled one woman.

"Someone in your family blew the whistle about you bringing in the Nazgul, but she's in hiding right now," said a man with a pitchfork in his hand. "We know how you maltreat your daughter and even parade those soulless dolls around you everywhere you go."

"You even got away with murder and ludicrous scare tactics," said another woman as she was heavy with child. "Smearing one's reputation is bad enough, but killing an Elder of the Order is a serious crime and you can't ever wash away the sin you committed."

"Ippei had to go!" cried Darbus as he was losing his touch. "He was nothing but a nuisance in which he had to be dealt with swiftly. As for Sam Winchester, he should've never came back home to Alecrast in which he caused the Nazgul to attack Doitsu."

"That's an all-out lie!" cried another man as he was dressed up as a magistrate. "How dare you smear the reputation of the Father of Destiny and dishonor the dead! You knew that this was coming, but you tried to hold onto your fading celebrity status the moment you heard of Sam coming home!"

Without warning, Darbus heard the loud feedback coming from a loudspeaker as it was getting ready to be tuned up. By the time it was turned on, Darbus was about to hear some of his dirty laundry on display as he was losing his grip on power so readily.

"I ran you off once, Sam, and I can do it again," Darbus heard himself say on loudspeaker. "In the end, you'll see your support waning and I'll continue to rise even after my death after my factories have been targeted by terrorists. As soon as I get towards Kanto Village, I'll rain on your parade and see you back in your petty little mountains where you and your family belong."

More jeers and anger filled the air as Darbus was being dragged out into the open. With his clothes stripped off, he was in for a word of hurt as he was completely naked. He even had garbage thrown at him as he was being towed away in shame. In the blink of an eye, he bore a grudge against me as there would be no end to it anytime soon. The truth about me being ran off was the last straw as the townsfolk of Brunhilde were getting their fair share of throwing garbage at Darbus directly, for his status as a celebrity was now ruined forever. What the townsfolk didn't know was that Reinhardt was standing in the distance as he was angry at the fact that Darbus was being taken away by the townsfolk in the nude as he vowed to seek revenge against me for having the Nazgul sealed up in their prison. With a few soulless dolls left for battle, he was waging a war against the ones who awaited my return as he wasn't about to back down anytime soon.

"Sam Winchester..." he said in a very angry voice. "You may have caused my nephew's downfall, but as a member of the Toller Family's second branch, I _will_ have his honor restored as well as the first branch's. Right now, I have declared war against the very place that you call home and that is none other then Kanto Village. It's also a place where that stronghold of a castle stands tall, but like all strongholds before it, they will fall down with more than just weapons. It will fall down in a river of blood, for this will be your final moment in the sun." He stares at the soulless dolls as they were awaiting his orders. "All of you, if you're willing to go into battle for your fallen _Fuhrer_ , then do one thing... DESTROY KANTO VILLAGE!"

Reinhardt led the charge as he was leading the soulless dolls out of Doitsu as they were all on board into causing destruction in their wake. The latest battle was already beginning as the remnant of the soulless dolls that were brought here before the destruction of the previous factories were already making their mark to their destination. The next battle would soon commence, for it would soon end with a bang if one side wins it out...

* * *

Dirk and Sachiko had their hands cleaned and bandaged as I made sure that they were in the clear after the obelisk trapped the Nazgul into their prison. Even though the battle was over, we all had to do our part into helping everyone in the recovery effort as we were here in one piece. When we looked at the hole in the ceiling, it stretched up to the top as we had to fix it immediately. Still, I had to fix the shrine as I used my raw power to cover the many holes that the blast made earlier. By the time I was finished, I saw Kevin bursting into the shrine as he was happy that the Nazgul were gone at last.

"You should've seen them!" he cried. "They got sucked in by that blast of light out there!"

"It's no trouble, but we're good to go," said Dirk.

"So, it's true that Dirk and Sachiko were put here for a reason..."

"Luckily, if we didn't activate it in time, the Nazgul would've caused more damage all over," said Sachiko. "As for the outcome, I hope that everyone is okay..."

"Let's get back home," I said. "I bet that Reiko is worried sick about us while cooking up dinner for everyone."

"Let's hope that everyone else is okay...," said Dirk.

And so, we all left Kripke Shrine with Barca and the Golem following us as we were on our way back to Kanto Village. By the time we got there, we saw several buildings crushed as some of the homes to the center of the town were destroyed after suffering from fire a year ago. It was hell as we noticed some of the townsfolk emerging from their basement bunkers. The rubble was everywhere in the center as we noticed the ramen stand all torn to bits. Even though the rest of the town was intact, there was no telling when or where Darbus and his cronies would launch another attack on it.

"This blows...," said Dirk as he saw the ramen stand in tatters.

"I had a feeling that this would happen...," I said.

"Hey, we sealed up the Nazgul and that's all," said Sachiko.

"It's just it," said Kevin. "This village had its fair share of destruction, but it always bounces back after what it went through and we're hopeful that it'll last for another hundred years or so."

We were on our way to the castle as we noticed a tablet on the ground that functioned. When I picked it up, I saw a news bulletin on it as it read of Darbus' downfall and arrest, but the latest was unsettling for me. When I saw the words, "Reinhardt Toller leading attack on Kanto Village," he wasn't alone as he had the remaining soulless dolls that were with him, for he was ready to finish off the town in his thirst for vengeance on the horizon.

"Sam, what the hell's going on?" asked Dirk.

"Darbus has been arrested," I said. "As for his uncle, he's coming here to raze this town to the ground after he witnessed the humiliation he went through."

"Reinhardt's coming here?" said Sachiko. "I've seen him before when he and Darbus caused slaughter to Kabizashi eight months ago. Luckily, they were ran off by the steward's wife of Wall Keep in the Tensho Mountains, but the damage was done when I took my Golem with me and fled Alecrast."

"Moro... I had a feeling that she was there to protect the town just like Albus and his family. As for our own predicament, Reinhardt will be coming and he _won't_ be looking into empty buildings and rubble this time. He'll be looking into the basement bunkers of the townsfolk as well."

"That asshat!" yelled Dirk. "He's like the rest of the Toller Family, a bunch of arrogant fools who are out for themselves!"

"Not all of them... Darla Toller is going against her father for his crimes and she won't stop until she sees him pay for his misdeeds."

"Sam!"

I saw Dean and his group coming towards me as he was glad that the Nazgul were gone for good. Even though the joy will be short-lived, the battle to protect Kanto Village was already beginning as we speak as Reinhardt's army will be coming here to destroy it and wipe it off from Alecrast's map...

 **To be continued...**


	39. The Battle for Kanto Village, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 39: The Battle for Kanto Village, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Reinhardt and his army were making their way towards the outskirts as they were on their way to their destination at hand. The rampage that was about to occur was ready to be made with blood and rubble as the group were making their way to the bunker that the three fervent supporters were hiding in. By the time Olenna came out of there, she was dressed in her uniform as she sported the Nazi swastika on the armband she wore. With the Nazi salute in the air, she was impressed to see Reinhardt and the army of soulless dolls arriving as she was hoping to see Darbus here by his side.

" _Sieg heil_ to the _Fuhrer's_ uncle," she said.

"Darbus has been arrested," said Reinhardt. "The townsfolk in Brunhilde turned on him after they discovered his treachery in the form of his past discretions."

"What?!" Olenna was stunned to hear the news as her joy turned to rage. "Was it Sam Winchester that did this to my lord?! Perhaps we'll do the same to _him_!"

"He has a family with a wife and twin brats, but he has taken in two Cat Sidhes and a Draaza boy he found in the mountains. Very soon, he'll learn the pain of losing someone close to him when we kill the kids and rape the wife."

"And I'll be by your side to destroy them for you. As for General Truax and his son, they left this morning in which they had 'prior engagements' at hand."

"Well, that's a shame; but as for _you_ , my dear, we have pressing engagements of our own when it comes to dealing with our goal to eradicate Kanto Village."

"And we'll destroy that castle within Kanto Village. I haven't gone in the rest of the way, but we'll go there to destroy everything they hold dearly. Sam Winchester will pay for my nephew's incarceration, mark my words!"

Reinhardt was holding to his word as he wasn't about to let up anytime soon. As for his agenda against me, he was most likely to be going for the jugular as his war on Kanto Village would soon become a reality in the making...

* * *

I was in my room after getting a bath earlier as I was dressed in my nightclothes. After looking at the news bulletin about Reinhardt coming towards Kanto Village three days ago, I was concerned about the safety of the townsfolk as I couldn't let them fall under the cracks just yet. Even after the sealing of the Nazgul, I was fearing for the safety of the children as I went out of the room and made my daily rounds into making sure that they were safe. At first glance, I went into the nursery as I saw the twins sleeping in their little beds. I was thankful that they were safe as I went towards the floor above me where Dirk's room was. When I looked in there, I saw him sleeping on the floor as Sachiko took the bed for the night. I was thankful that they stopped the Nazgul from attacking as they were the hope that kept us from falling into despair.

When I looked into Kanna's room, she was sleeping soundly as she was also safe from harm. When I went towards the eleventh floor where Gyatso and Carly were sleeping at, I was making sure that they were safe and sound as I made my rounds carefully. When I went into Gyatso's room, I saw his sleeping as he was clutching at his Superman toy in his hand. By the time I left towards Carly's room, I noticed that she wasn't there until I heard the sound of a toilet flushing in one of the bathrooms. When I saw her getting out of there, she was ready to go back into bed as she was rubbing her eyes.

"You should get to bed, fusspot," I said.

"Sorry, but I had to go potty," said Carly.

"It's getting late, so I suggest that you go to bed."

And so, Carly went back into her room as I was ready to go to bed to my own room. Just as I was about to return to the floor where my room was, I saw the elevator open up as I saw Dean coming out of it. He was concerned about the situation at hand as the news about Reinhardt retaliating in revenge against me was getting closer at hand. Both of us had to remain vigilant into stopping Reinhardt and his army of soulless dolls as the looming battle was coming closer to our doorstep. It was the worst news that was coming in front of us as we had to take a stand against the very evil that was coming in the form of a vengeful member of the Toller Family's second branch.

"Have you heard about Darbus getting arrested?" asked Dean. "It's about frickin' time that he got it coming for his crimes."

"He may have been caught, but the rest of his family's first branch blew the whistle on him back in Doitsu," I said. "Even though the dissenters had their way into humiliating him in the nude, his uncle is on the warpath in which he'll stop at nothing to raze Kanto Village and this castle to the ground."

"That bites, man..."

"I have a feeling that this battle won't be an easy one, but we put the safety of the townsfolk and loved ones first over anything. A strong clan or family like the Tollers have a system that acts like a strike force. Once one of the first branch is dishonored and fallen, the second branch retaliates in revenge to destroy the one who wronged him or her."

"But you didn't do a damn thing to that arrogant son-of-a-bitch, Sam. It's Darbus who set off a chain reaction of crimes while basking in the glory of other people's misery. He gassed some reformed criminals in Chekiang, he killed Ippei Mitani, he kicked you out just to suffer in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina for six months, he sicced his dolls to kill Dr. Ichinose, he cause slaughter in the towns of Vanizia and Kabizashi, he even sent in a artificial suicide bomber to blow up a teahouse in Akatsuki with Crowley in it, and sent in his dolls to cause widespread terror and panic along the dirt roads. As for his other crimes in the factories on other planets, the governments have added in the extra charges of genocide in the mix as well. He's toast and he had it coming when the townsfolk have had enough of his tyranny. As for his uncle in damage control mode, he's in for a world of hurt and he's not gonna stop until you're either dead or ran off again."

I remembered Darbus' harsh words over the phone as I couldn't let that happen again. I had to protect the people who lived in Kanto Village as I didn't want them to suffer the wrath of what would happen next. The time to stop Reinhardt's army was ticking as the battle to protect Kanto Village was just the beginning of our worries...

* * *

Darbus was ushered into a courtroom in the Order's main headquarters as he was dressed in an orange jumpsuit and shackles. He was standing in front of a panel of judges that refused to remain silent any longer as he was screwed after his downfall. Even though he was humiliated in public, he wasn't about to bog down to pressure yet as he was having faith in his exuberance to be free once more.

"Darbus Toller," said one judge. "You are hereby charged with one count of gassing in Chekiang, one count of killing an Elder of our Order, one count of slander against another Elder of our Order, one count of murder of an obstetrician at the hands of your artificial creations, three counts of attempted murder using your dolls on Shiganshina, Albarn, and Westeros; nine counts of genocide, two counts of sending suicide bombers in Akatsuki and the Westerian town of Tenzo Village, nine counts of using a destructive weapon, one count of murder on Stohess at the hands of your dolls, and one count of murder of God's chosen prophet who lived in Gale Canyon while coming here to stop your army in the dirt roads. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," he said.

The jurors and people in the seats were gasping in shock as they heard those two words come out of him. There were also jeers from the crowd as they were itching to tear a new one in him as they have gotten tired of his antics and his efforts to take over the Ashizoka System. Even the judges were not having it as they banged their gavels to restore order in the courtroom. Everyone was in an uproar as they weren't about to let Darbus off the hook anytime soon.

"I won't be shackled by the likes of _you_ or your Jewish allies who run the Judah Initiative," he said as he was holding his ground very well. "In the end, I'll walk free again and I'll bring my racial purity in the form of my Master Race to mow the other alien species off the Ashizoka System. I am humanity's savior and Sam Winchester is the Devil."

"You will keep your mouth shut," said another judge as she fished out the microchip that Olenna gave to him before his incarceration. "This chip has been banned by the Council of Commerce after Kansas Tang complained about the illegal activities that you did over there on Rietza. As for this unholy symbol on it, it is a symbol of evil and it will never go away quietly. We all know about your facist leanings and you come out smelling like a rose every single time."

"I won't be found guilty by this group of circus animals in this courtroom! All I want is to taste freedom once again."

"Everyone has despised you since you killed Ippei Mitani. Even your daughter despises you till this day when you unleashed the Nazgul in three town each in both Doitsu and Chugoku. Your reign of terror ends now!"

"Oh, my reign of terror is still ongoing, no matter how hard you try to quell it."

A foreman from the jury got out a card as it contained a verdict deciding his fate. By the time the judges got it, they were ready to read it out loud to the crowd in the courtroom as the fate of the once untouchable noble was hanging in the balance. He was ready for a positive outcome, but his exuberance will be short as he heard the words coming from the judges themselves.

"Darbus Toller," said another judge. "It is agreed that the jury has found you with one word you refuse to hear and that is none other than guilty on all charges."

"How could you do this to me?!" he shrieked. "How could you turn on your true savior like this?!"

"A witness who survived the blast in Akatsuki gave us further details about what you did and we won't let you darken another doorway ever again. As for your sentence, you will not be transferred to Belbe Citadel on Gehenna, nor will you go to Shark Island, either. Your fate has been sealed ever since your people in Doitsu turned on you and now you'll be spending the rest of your days in Angmar Prison on Maugrim, where your crimes are not tolerated by the security guards over there. This courtroom is adjourned!"

The gavel is banged as everyone in the courtroom left in a hurry. With Darbus being escorted out of there and into the hall, he saw Ginryu coming towards him as he was not too happy with him for having him here to be found guilty by the court. His fate was sealed as he was going towards Angmar Prison to serve the rest of his days. Even though victory was swift against him, he was betting on Reinhardt to destroy Kanto Village in retaliation for his capture as he was smiling with an evil grin of exuberance.

"You may think that you've won, but Kanto Village will soon be wiped off the map," he said.

"Your fate is sealed the moment you killed a close friend of mine, Darbus," said Ginryu.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? You're getting off on my suffering as if you got done watching a porno in your office."

"Don't toy with me, Darbus. I've heard about your crimes in your factories and beyond and as for your supporters, they will be rounded up one by one and thrown into Angmar Prison just like you."

"Even if I died in there, I'll be more than just a martyr, but I'll be a hero in the end."

"Get him out of here..."

Darbus was taken away as Ginryu watched him leave with a smile on his face. As for what was about to happen, he went back to his office as he heard the news blaring on the radio. The sound of panic filled the airwaves as the newscaster was reading the terrible news that came in the form of what would appear on the doorstep of Kanto Village soon enough.

"Widespread gunfire filled the streets of Holybelle as sightings of Reinhardt Toller and his army have been destroying houses and other businesses in their wake. As for the casualties, fifty-three people lost their lives in the brutal slaughter as there was no shame in the actions of a vengeful man from the Toller Family's second branch. His accomplice, Olenna Thurber of Doitsu was also spotted causing widespread panic in the form of killing innocent people and injuring dozens in their quest to destroy Kanto Village and the towns that were associated with it."

Ginryu turned off the radio as he had a feeling that Reinhardt Toller has gone too far in his thirst for vengeance against me. He wasn't about to throw in the towel anytime soon as he left his office and went towards the lobby where he saw one of Darbus' artificial creations emerging as it was none other than one of the little girls that were used as suicide bombers in the dirt roads. When the security guards arrived to detain the girl, she was ready to let out her scream until gunshots aimed at her vocal cords pierced through without causing more bloodshed. Turning around, he saw Darla with a gun in her hands as she was getting tired of her father's artificial creations. When she fired two more gunshots into the girl's chest, she fell to the ground as she went towards her lifeless body and used her sword to cut her open. With her bare hands, she tore out the bomb that was about to go off as she revealed it in front of everyone who were appalled by her actions.

"You see _this?!_ " she cried as she held up the intact bomb. "My father issued a last-ditch effort to get his ass out of the clink and cause more panic to all of you! I know that he won't stop until the Order of Letters is shut down just to further his agenda against the many innocent people who aren't human or those who are either Jewish or have different skin color. Right now, Reinhardt and his army are closing in on Kanto Village as we speak! If we don't stop them, they'll do more than just kill innocent people. They'll destroy Winchester Castle as well. Sooner or later, everyone will see Kanto Village in the limelight, for it won't last long if my father's followers get their way!"

The security forces saw Darla carefully set down the bomb as they took her away for questioning. As for the sight of her father, she despised him as he was being taken away to a prison ship with a smile on his face. The expression made her grow angrier as she was willing to kill him, but not now, for she was grateful that he is put away to Angmar Prison for the rest of his days...

* * *

I was in the front yard as I saw the fresh grass in bloom on the ground since the snow melted it away a few days ago. It was the first day of spring as I loved to see it, but my joy would soon be short-lived as the news about Reinhardt coming with his army scared me as I was worried to the extreme. Just as I was about to go towards the town, I saw Reiko coming out of the main house as she brought out a basket of fruit turnovers to cheer me up. When I looked at her, she was concerned for my health as she didn't want me to worry too much so far, for I was dreading the impending doom that would come here to cause terror.

"It's fleeting, but I know that Reinhardt will come here with his army soon," I said.

"Reinhardt will never win, Sammy," said Reiko as she got out a turnover and gave it to me. "Even though Darbus will never darken our lives again, his uncle will meet with a terrible fate in the end."

"I just hope that you're right about that one..."

"Sam, we got a problem!"

I saw Dirk returning home as he had several of the townsfolk standing behind him. I sensed a foreboding danger looming as the townsfolk were scared to death. Even Valerie and her children were worried as they couldn't be in the danger zones for much longer, for the worst part was already beginning. By the time we saw several more people arriving, they were escorted by Kevin and Irylla as they were on point into bringing them here towards the castle in this time of crisis.

"There's been sightings from the outskirts," said Irylla. "It's _them_ from Darbus' bevy of followers."

"Is it Reinhardt?" I asked.

"He's been spotted in Holybelle with Olenna Thurber," said Kevin. "They're closing in on the town, so Dean told us to get the people to the safest place imaginable."

"This castle won't be safe for long after what has happened so far. Even though the Nazgul are imprisoned once again, that doesn't mean that we're in the clear right now. We can't let him win this time because he won't succeed this time."

"According to Dean, this castle withstood its fair share over the years, but it's also protected by the Elder of it as well."

I remembered seeing Glen and Katsura in the lower levels as they were safe all those months during my absence. I even felt at the porch as it was reinforced with the most popular and pricey minerals that spring up in droves. The place was protected by the tradarium as it was a very hard substance that rivaled the hardness of diamonds and steel. It was a perfect place to house the townsfolk until the worst was over as I was ready to welcome everyone here to stay for the time being. The upcoming battle would be the worst as I was also dreading the outcome that could shift in the enemy's favor.

"We got word that Reinhardt Toller is coming," said Valerie as she had her children in tow. "I also heard that he's bringing an army to crush our town after Darbus got arrested."

"I see that the rest of you have your supplies and loved ones in tow," I said. "I know that you heard of the news about Reinhardt and his army to arrive in Kanto Village, but for the time being, you'll be staying here until the danger is over. Still, the castle is big here, but there's also the underground levels that could never be found here."

"At least I can craft what I got left," said the ramen stand owner as he had his supplies and cooking utensils with him. "When I got there, those flying things trashed my ramen stand and I've been ruined because of it. I even forgot my tablet in there."

"Everyone is welcome to stay because this castle is more older than anything with a strong will in it," said Reiko. "Besides, this isn't the first time that we lost this town to evil and it won't be the last, either."

"I miss our home," said a woman who had her pet dog with her.

"We all miss our homes, but we're _not_ gonna bow down to pressure," said Valerie. "I may have lost my husband, but I haven't lost my dignity. Kanto Village is our home and our grave. We're _not_ gonna be abandoning it to the likes of those who incite hatred."

And so, everyone was welcomed inside the main house as they were making themselves at home for this time of crisis. When the rest of the townsfolk arrived, they were bringing their supplies and loved ones with them as they were about to fear the worst so far. By the time the gate was closed, Dean made it in with the Impala as he brought weapons to the townsfolk to defend the castle with. It was going to be a rough night as we were most likely to be going up against the same evil that spewed out hatred in the making...

* * *

Shotaro arrived in Thravin Keep after attending Nagodor's funeral earlier. When he got to his living quarters, he noticed that Goldie gave birth to her puppies as she had Shiro by her side. With the news of Darbus being arrested, tried, and going to Angmar Prison, he was relieved to hear about it as he also dreaded the retaliation coming from Reinhardt in all his venom. Just as he was about to go to his office, he heard the sound of Tenar screaming in pain as he rushed towards their room. It wasn't long until he noticed her going into labor as she had several members of her clan and those from the Medical Corps by her side. She was having the baby early as she Shotaro was worried about the health of both of them, for this was an omen that he dreaded for a while now.

"The baby only had one month to go," he said. "Why is it coming out of her soon?"

"It probably doesn't want to wait," said Tenar as she was pushing with all her might.

"As soon as the baby's born, I'll signal your brothers for it."

"And what about the man who sent those soulless things in the dirt roads? Has he gotten his just desserts yet?"

"Darbus was arrested, tried, and flung towards Angmar Prison for the rest of his days. Even though he is getting swift justice for his crimes, including Father, the second branch of the Toller Family aren't about to back down anytime soon."

"You should watch out for Reinhardt because of his dangerous methods. I heard Father telling me about him once in which he carries a club with him that can crush a wall with one blow."

"The worst part is that he's going straight for the jugular when it comes to demolishing Kanto Village in his wake of terror. He already smashed up Holybelle the same way."

Tenar continued to push hard as her legs were spread open. The pain didn't stop her as she felt the baby's head coming out. By the time one of the Medical Corps gently pulled it out and wrapped it in a towel, Shotaro noticed it to be a High Elf with his strong makeup as he wa grateful that it was out in the open for the first time.

"It's a boy," said the doctor cutting the cord and tying it. "He has a healthy set of lungs and he's also a chip off the old block with dark hair."

Shotaro scooped up his newborn son as he showed him to Tenar, who was grateful that he was out into the world. It was a godsend that she had him as he was crying with a healthy set of lungs. Still, even though the news of birth was high, the news of grim terror was still out in the open as everyone in Thravin Keep was on hand were going back to the dirt roads to put a dent in Reinhardt's army of fear.

"He's beautiful, but he's got your genes," said Tenar.

"He's got dark hair that turned purple," said Shotaro.

"Perhaps we can name him Shizuo II."

"I was thinking of an Orkish name for the baby."

"And dishonor your father's memory? Not a chance. I personally like the name Shizuo because it was your father's name in which he was the most feared of all the freelance hunters that ever lived on Alecrast."

"He _was_ until a demon killed him by tearing him in half. Still, I'll honor his memory by giving him that name, for there will always be s Shizuo Mitani that will become a legacy till the bitter end."

And so, Shotaro and Tenar were grateful that Shizuo II was out in the world as the memory of the one who bore that first name lives on in a new generation. As for the foreboding terror that is coming towards Kanto Village, it all boiled down to putting a stop to Reinhardt and his army of soulless dolls as the time to stop him was beginning as we speak...

* * *

Sachiko was in the backyard as she was making sure that her Golem was safe. She also noticed that Barca was back after getting another kill from the outskirts earlier. When she saw the influx of the townsfolk coming here with their families and supplies, she hoped that the terror would go away as she heard footsteps approaching in the distance. When she turned around, she noticed Glen coming out into the open as he noticed the influx of the townsfolk here in a time of crisis.

"So, this is it," he said. "This is Vanizia all over again..."

"You were a refugee here?" asked Sachiko.

"Katsura and I left our home with Chuck when Darbus made his mark to cleanse everything of the _Supernatural_ books that were thriving here and it hasn't been the same ever since."

"I'm so sorry about this..."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, the crisis hasn't stopped me from penning more about the _Supernatural_ books because I won't back down from my task as a writer just yet."

"Glen, I got some dinner going," said Katsura as she came out of the house.

"That's good to hear..."

"Besides, with the townsfolk here, there's no way we can let Reinhardt come here to this town and do as he pleases, now can we?"

And so, dinner was being made as all three went back inside to get their meal. It was a busy one as Reiko was hard at work cooking her _nikujaga_ while Magda and the other women were on hand into cooking dim sum and other things for the townsfolk to eat. By the time I showed up into the kitchen, I had a handful of ripe carrots for the stir-fry that Katsura was cooking as she washed her hands and was getting ready to prepare for what is put in front of her. Everyone around the house was cooking up a storm as everyone was making their own meals with what they had with them. By the time I went outside to see the ramen stand owner prepare for his food, he had a broth filled with beef bones and other seasonings as he was hard at work with what he had.

"It's hell trying to prepare ramen without the dough, but it's all in the fridge behind me," he said.

"I see that you're hard at work, but you should also watch out for Barca over there," I said.

"He's out like a light after gorging himself on the goat he killed."

"I take it that he's full for a while." I washed my hands in the sink as I later dried them off in order to prepare the ramen dough I got out of the fridge. "Having the whole castle full like this is no walk in the park, but we all have to pull through in this time of crisis.

I was busy preparing the dough as I got out a rolling pin and rolled it carefully on a cutting board with flour sprinkled onto it. I even folded it as I was ready to cut the noodle dough finely with a knife in my hand. By the time I did it, I placed the noodles into a strainer as I cooked them into the broth that was cooking. The ramen stand owner was impressed to see me hard at work like that as he was busy getting a beef roast out of the oven. When he cut it up into strips, along with some green onions, he was checking up on the boiled egg capsules that were out of the pan as he opened them up and sliced them into pieces like the rest. With the rest of the ramen ingredients put out on display, I placed the noodles I crafted into a bowl as I poured the broth over them while I put some slices of beef and seasoned egg and yolk onto the top of them, complete with a piece of _nori_ and a _kamaboko_ slice, it was good to go as I noticed Dean coming out into the open to see the ramen that was out on display. By the time he saw the bowl of ramen I prepared, he went towards it as he grabbed some chopsticks and began to taste it with such ease.

"To put it bluntly, I helped to craft that ramen bowl," I said.

"You put your effort into slicing the noodles that Koryo made and he's one of the best ramen masters that ever stayed put here," said Dean. "As usual, you never made ramen before, but this one takes the cake."

"It's on the house because of what's coming to our town," he said.

"As for Reinhardt and his army coming, he's gonna be in for a rude awakening when he finds all the homes and businesses empty."

"Still, he'll go towards the castle with the soulless dolls that were implanted with the chip that made them indestructible," I said. "Even if we go up against this army making its way to Kanto Village, we're not out of the woods yet."

Without warning, I felt my head pounding as I was sensing a vision that scared me to the extreme. The scenes of Reinhardt and his army approaching was the worst so far as they were closing in on Kanto Village more sooner than expected. The vision itself made me fall to the ground as I hit my head on the bricked grill pit. Dean and the ramen stand owner were shocked to see me like this as they rushed to my aid. I was conscious as I felt blood trickling down my left temple, but the impact of what I foresaw left me reeling as I noticed Dean getting out his first aid kit.

"You surely dodged a bullet there, Sam," he said as he got out a bottle of peroxide and some cleaning gauze to clean the wound on my head. "Luckily, if you had a harder impact, you would've been dead by now."

"They're coming…," I said as I felt the sting of the pain throbbing in my head.

"Is it the invading army?" asked the ramen stand owner.

"They'll come in the morning, but they'll be looking for the townsfolk that are hiding in their bunkers from under their homes."

"If Reinhardt and his army of Darbus' leftovers ever show up here, then we'll give it to them without mercy," said Dean as he put a bandage on my head. "Still, after the first volley, the soulless dolls now have an edge here. It's the chips from the Thurber Family that are processed through their heads with the same Nazi propaganda that we've been fighting against."

"Then we're doomed," said the ramen stand owner as he was shaking in his sandals. "Those soulless fiends will kill us on the spot while they bathe in the glow of those hateful scum from Doitsu..."

"They have only one weakness and that's the same pop, techno, and all the classic rock that is put on display. It worked when Debbie accidentally turned on the sound system in the Impala, but we might not get a second shot the moment those artificial dolls come walking on our turf."

Dean had high hopes and doubt looming as he wasn't ready to let the soulless dolls destroy the dignity that made Kanto Village stand out over the years. Still, we all had to prepare for the worst as the time to defend the town from the impending army was about to begin soon…

* * *

Shotaro was preparing to go towards Kanto Village as he had Shiro ready to go. Even though he didn't want to part with Tenar and Little Shizuo, he had no choice as he had to comply with the successor of the Thravin Clan, Kerza, who was the oldest of the family. Even with a bolster of confidence, Shotaro vowed to come back in one piece as he rode Shotaro out of Thravin Keep to begin his next mission. With some of the Thravin Clan prepped to ride on their wolves, they were waiting for transport as they were seeing a familiar ship approaching in a clearing surrounded by cacti. It was the _Bernadette_ as it landed swiftly in order to bring the following combatants towards Kanto Village to stop Reinhardt's army before it went towards Winchester Castle. By the time Shotaro and his group saw the doors to the ship open, they noticed Matsuo and Cletus come out of it as they were on hand to putting a dent into Reinhardt's plans once and for all.

"Looks like the new Elder took off his training wheels," said Shotaro.

"You should keep the small talk to a minimum, little brother," said Matsuo. "I'm just here to get to Kanto Village to help Sam out after convincing me to take up my responsibilities as both an Elder of the Order and head of the Mitani Clan."

"As of now, Reinhardt and his army have been spotted in Holybelle a few hours ago. After that, they'll be reaching the northern part of the outskirts in which the dirt roads connect with Kanto Village," said Cletus. "We're not about to allow the Golden Puppeteer and his cronies go and do as they please, now can we?"

"From what we know, Cyrus Truax and his son, Virgil, aren't there while going into hiding. As for Olenna Thurber, she's with Reinhardt supplying her chips into the machines that play the same Nazi propaganda that was once demonstrated during the Nazgul attacks."

"All of you, I know that you're still reeling from the death of Nagodor, but his death will _never_ be in vain. As for Sam and Reiko, they once saved Gale Canyon from the wrath of the Elect and Behemoth nearly a year ago, for they won't be ran off ever again by those who fear their prowess."

"And we'll go and put a dent into the bastard who is trying to run them off again," said an Orc with silver hair as he was riding on his father's wolf. "Sam stopped the Elect menace in which we were thankful that it's not there anymore, but we owe a debt to him and I'll see it full in spades against Reinhardt and his soulless army."

"Kerza," said Shotaro. "After all this, we'll make damn sure that none of the naysayers who rally against Sam and my sister will ever force them to go into hiding again. They saved us from impending doom once in our home in Gale Canyon. Now, we're doing the same."

"And Reinhardt will go down just like Darbus got sent to the clink for his crimes. We can't let him do away with the Destiny of Worlds just like those soulless dolls did away with our father."

"Then let us go forth," said Cletus. "Even though Ippei's killer is tried for his crimes, that won't stop his followers from turning him into a martyr in the end, only to bolster their image of hate all over the galaxy. We are here for a reason because the Destiny of Worlds will be realized with all the hope that will put the entire Ashizoka System into a desired golden age as planned."

"Then let's go forth," said Matsuo. "We have work to do and we're not about to let Kanto Village fall."

The members of the Thravin Clan cheered with fists in the air as they were going into the _Bernadette_ with Matsuo and Cletus inside. With the ship closing up, it took off as Tenar was seeing it go into the distance while holding Little Shizuo in her arms. Even Goldie was howling in the air as she was nursing her newborn puppies that were immersed in the colors of their parents. As for the battle for Kanto Village, the effort to stopping Reinhardt and his army will be a long one as this would shake Alecrast to its core so far…

* * *

Darla was in a holding cell as she was itching to get to her father before going to Angmar Prison on Maugrim. After being detained for questioning, she had one last trick up her sleeve as she had a teleportation stone that was crafted by the same materials that her father used to go from place to place with his Master Race in tow. She wasn't about to let him live much longer as she used the teleportation stone to warp onto the ship he was in. When she looked at the coordinates on it, the ship itself was going to the Wallnacht Citadel on Megiddo instead of Angmar Prison on Maugrim. She remembered Wallnacht Citadel as it was a hotbed of experimenting on Jews and Gypsies centuries ago as she was ready to stop the ship in its tracks.

When she got towards the pilots, she got out her gun as she killed them without mercy due to the fact that they were Thules in disguise instead of the real pilots that weren't there. When she got towards Darbus' cell, he was relaxing in a swank bed as he was sipping on some Jagermeister liquor on ice. Hatred brimmed in her soul as she was ready to kill him on the spot, for she wanted to see him suffer for his crimes once and for all.

"So, the joyful daughter returns to me at last…," he said as he sipped his drink. "Soon, you'll be re-groomed to be obedient with the new army I'll make whenever I get to Wallnacht Citadel on Megiddo."

"No…, I'm _not_ the joyful daughter this time," said Darla. "What you're staring at is the woman whose life _you_ brought to ruin."

"You were hostile with the creations I was perfecting. I _had_ to disown you just to see you punished for your actions."

"And what about _yours_ , Father?! You murdered Ippei Mitani and you made false slander against the man who will excel to new heights in which he had to take his family with him all the way to Shiganshina. As for the man I ran into, he told me everything about your glorious plan to dominate the galaxy with your soulless dolls and crush any form of indigenous species that stand in your way in which you sent one of them to destroy his teahouse in Akatsuki. He once was a demon who even had a higher title as the King of Hell until his ouster, but he's not about to fall under your foot ever again."

"How dare you rebel against your father?! I should have you thrown out of the airlock for this!"

"No, I'm here to make a point into putting an end to a heartless dictator. You're nothing but poison! You destroy everyone that is either different or speaking against you! In the end, you will _never_ cause more pain as you did _me!_ You will _never_ wring any more nerves as you did your victims that spoke against you! Furthermore, Father dear…," Darla points a gun to his head as she was ready to pull the trigger. "I'm ready to free the galaxy from a poisonous thing."

Darla fired several shots into Darbus' chest as he was reeling with the pain from them. Her anger towards him was just and absolute as she was letting him have it while squeezing the trigger from her gun. By the time she fired a couple more shots into his head, she fired them into his eyes as he was struggling for breath, only to die from his wounds. Even though she killed her father in a fit of rage, she had the closure that she needed as she fished out a bomb and activated it into the wall of the room. When she used her teleportation stone to warp back in her holding cell, she noticed Ginryu standing in front of her as he was disappointed in her actions so far, for he saw the prison ship exploding from a satellite feed earlier.

"I had a feeling that you took matters into your own hands sooner or later after I found the real pilots tied up and drugged," he said.

"The bastard had it coming," said Darla as she put away her gun. "His crimes were far too extreme to let live."

"You may have done away with your father by committing patricide, but his followers will now bring him to martyrdom in the form of what is left of the Master Race. In the end, we were had by the Thules who took over to take him towards Wallnacht Citadel on Megiddo, but your efforts have been in vain."

"I just did you a favor by killing the monster who did away with Ippei Mitani and this is the thanks I get? I wasn't doing it in vain, for I was doing it for justice that was deprived from my father's victims."

Without warning, an air raid siren was blaring from the distance outside as Ginryu's worst fears were true at last. When he saw the news coming from the dirt roads, he noticed Reinhardt's army going towards Kanto Village as his worst nightmare was coming to life at last. Even though Darbus was killed at the hands of his daughter, his uncle thrived to get revenge as his unrelenting army was closing in at a quickening pace…

* * *

The next morning, Kevin was up early as he was ready to scout the perimeter on such a foggy day like this. When he walked towards the gates of the castle, he left as he was going towards the town to see what was going on. Even though it was quiet, he wasn't afraid of seeing through the thick fog as his eyes saw through the mist in detail. By the time he was going towards the town square, he noticed several dogs and cats scurrying everywhere as they were looking for food in the empty streets. It was quiet as there was no activity all over the place.

The scenery was full of dread as Kevin noticed something approaching in the distance. With the sound of marching feet closing in, he saw the artificial creations that were dressed in gold armor as they were armed with guns and swords on their persons while closing in on their goal. He was worried to the extreme as the invading army was ready to do damage to Kanto Village, for they weren't about to show any form or mercy in their tracks anytime soon. They were finally here as they were not about to turn around in which the presence of them would soon be dangerous here in the town. With a brace of courage, Kevin had to warn Dean and the others in the Hunter Corps as the soulless dolls were encroaching all over the place, for they were getting their guns out and ready to shoot on sight…

 **To be continued...**


	40. The Battle for Kanto Village, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 4**

 **Chapter 40: The Battle for Kanto Village, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **The Road So Far…**

The scenery was full of dread as Kevin noticed something approaching in the distance. With the sound of marching feet closing in, he saw the artificial creations that were dressed in gold armor as they were armed with guns and swords on their persons while closing in on their goal. He was worried to the extreme as the invading army was ready to do damage to Kanto Village, for they weren't about to show any mercy in their tracks anytime soon. They were finally here as there were not about to turn around in which the presence of them would soon be dangerous here in the town. With a brace of courage, Kevin had to warn Dean and the others in the Hunter Corps as the soulless dolls were encroaching all over the place, for they were getting their guns out and ready to shoot on sight…

* * *

 **Now…**

Dean was dressed as he was getting himself ready to join the fight to secure Kanto Village. When he saw the fog all over the place outside, he was in for a fight as he was itching to get the lead out to stop the threat at hand. When he turned around, he saw Magda awake as she was concerned about what's been happening so far, for she didn't want Kanto Village to suffer from Reinhardt's army just like the rest of us. It was going to be hell in the fog as this battle would decide an outcome that could shake all of Alecrast to its core. Still, Dean had to pull through as he was most likely to be making an effort into getting rid of Reinhardt Toller and his army of soulless dolls once and for all.

"So, you're up for the task, aren't you?" asked Magda.

"Yeah, but this fight ain't gonna be pretty," answered Dean.

"At least all the townsfolk are safe, but there will be repercussions along the way if we don't protect them."

"Those asshats out there may be here to cause widespread panic, but they're in for a rude awakening when it comes to us defending this popsicle stand. We're not alone in this 'cause we fulfilled our goal into bringing Sam and his family back home. As for Darbus' crap, he's stewing in Angmar Prison for the rest of his days just getting a tossed salad all the live long."

"Speaking of Darbus…," Magda gets out a tablet as she shows Dean the headline on screen. "Darbus was making it towards Megiddo, only to die in his ship. According to Ginryu, the real perp, Darla Toller used a teleportation stone to warp to the ship her father was in, only to kill him before leaving and destroying it while warping back to her holding cell in the main headquarters."

"Well, that's a form of swift justice that we hadn't heard from before…"

"Dean, even though it's a form of swift justice, Darbus' supporters will see his death as an opportunity to continue his legacy with the Master Race he concocted up."

"And if that happens, we'll snuff it out 'cause there's no room for hate in this galaxy and that includes the fact that those like Darbus will never put it into reality for long."

In that moment, Dean was ready to go as he kissed Magda's lips so passionately. He was also making sure that she was safe along with the girls as he left the room and on his way down to the elevator. By the time he went towards the main floor, he was going outside as he noticed that Kevin wasn't there. When he saw the gate opened, he had a feeling that Kevin would soon take off towards the town as he ran out of the castle grounds and sprinted towards the pathway. In hindsight, he saw Reinhardt and his army encroaching into the town as his worst fear was beginning in front of him, for the outcome was about to become a clouded one till the end of the battle…

* * *

Kevin was scared to death as he saw the army of soulless dolls pointing their guns at him. He was a sitting duck as he was about to be shot up with bullet holes. He was about to suffer from the fear of getting killed as he saw an arrow fire onto the ground. When he looked around, he noticed Chief Tamanori dressed up in his battle armor as he wasn't about to throw in the towel after what has happened everywhere eight months ago. The stalwart chief of Kanto Village was standing next to Kevin as he was most likely to be defending his turf from the soulless dolls in front of them. This was a battle to protect this town as they weren't about to surrender to the invading army anytime soon. By the time Reinhardt showed up in a tank with Olenna by his side, they were exuberant into exacting pure terror as they were ready to command their troops to destroy everything in their path.

" _Guten tag_ to the defenders of this hapless town," said Olenna as she was using a blowhorn to blare her icy voice. "We are ready to destroy you and we won't relent, either."

"Your response is in vain," said Chief Tamanori. "If you think you can run us out of our town, then you'll get another thing coming."

"Chief Tamanori," said Reinhardt. "I had a feeling that you would come back after hiding in the shadows with your cohorts."

"You may think that you're above everything, but you'll soon learn the way of misery after what your nephew did to us. Hell, he even tried to turn the castle into a brothel against the wishes of the townsfolk, but was ran off after public outcry."

"It's time to start the show…, but first, I've got some pests go control in my battle to raze this town to the ground. And another thing, there is one motive that we're going for… DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

One of the soulless dolls was ready to fire off his gun at Kevin as Chief Tamanori covered his armored face with his hand. In that moment, the stalwart chief had power surging from his hand as he killed the soulless doll by melting his eyes and liquefying his brain in the process. Kevin didn't know what to think as he saw the chief release an angelic aura in front of Reinhardt and his army, for he wasn't about to throw in the towel in defeat so far.

"Get the hell out of our town!" he yelled. "You have no place here and your chips in those soulless things in front of you are ineffective! As long as the Winchester Legacy stands, there will always be hope on the horizon!"

"You don't scare us so easily, old man," said Olenna as she was about to use an angel banishing sigil to get him out of the way. "We've come here to raise hell and Kanto Village is ours for the taking."

In that moment, Castiel appeared out of nowhere as he got Kevin and Chief Tamanori out of harm's way before Olenna used the angel banishing sigil. When they were in one of the empty buildings, they were safe for the time being as they saw some of the soulless dolls raising hell in the streets. The sounds of looting and plundering turned into looking for people to kill as Kevin saw them scouring the underground bunkers that were hidden among the empty houses. He was hoping that Dean would be there as he needed to report to him right away.

"The situation has gotten worse," said Castiel gravely. "As of now, Reinhardt and his army are fixated on destroying Winchester Castle and everything else in this town."

"We know," said Chief Tamanori. "As for the Master Race that Reinhardt brought with him, their chips that Olenna installed into them are ineffective thanks to my return."

"I know who you are now…, Chief Tamanori…, or shall I say Abiasaph, the superior Knight of Heaven who became an archangel many centuries ago, only to go into hiding."

"I have many names, Castiel, but I'd rather prefer to be Chief Tamanori to the townsfolk."

"Are you telling me that the chief's an angel?" asked Kevin.

"Abiasaph was the leader of the Knights of Heaven alongside Taraniel, Nelliel, and many others in his service," said Castiel. "It was he who dissented with several others after he discovered the treachery among the original archangels who wanted the Apocalypse to happen."

"We Knights of Heaven were created in response of the Knights of Hell back in the day," said Chief Tamanori. "The original progenitor of us was none other than the one that Cain slew after he saw Lucifer seducing him to make him believe that our Father was the one calling him. As for Abel, he became an archangel in which he brought all of us on board to prevent further temptations after his brother killed him in the living world. After three of the Fab Four decided with the lower demons to jumpstart the Apocalypse, we all left in which we departed into the Middle Ground instead of returning to Heaven. At that time, we were later picked up by the Draaza in which we were scattered all over this vast set of planets in the galaxy, but we noticed the Destiny of Worlds being painted all over walls and ruins in many places. They're omens, but they also lead to the chosen two who will rein in the golden age as planned. As for Reinhardt's troops scouring this popsicle stand, the're gonna have a tough time looking for us in the end."

Castiel looked out the window as he saw several troops being led by Olenna as she was riding on a miniature tank in the streets. Her presence was alarming as she was doing her best to bring him out into the open along with Kevin and Chief Tamanori. The factor of flushing them out was key to her victory as she wasn't about to let them get away after what happened earlier.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…," she said with the blowhorn in her hand. "You know that you can't hide forever..."

* * *

I was up and alert as I was dressed with my sword and gun in my hand. When I was outside, I noticed Barca waiting for me as he was ready to go in for battle just like me. By the time I was at the gate, I turned around and noticed Reiko standing in front of me as she was worried for my safety. The battle to protect Kanto Village was already here as I didn't want anything else to happen on my watch again. I once shirked my duties after my ouster as I vowed never to do so again, for this was my redemption to stop Reinhardt and his army from wreaking havoc all over the streets in the town.

"You're going over there, aren't you?" she said.

"I won't let Kanto Village be razed to the ground like this," I said. "I can't shirk my duties after what happened here in my absence."

"Sammy…, please be careful..."

"Don't worry, I'll be home soon, for I have my raw power to protect the town next to this castle."

I saw Reiko run up to me as she kissed me on the lips. I sensed worry within her as she was concerned about the fate of Kanto Village and the castle as a whole. Still, we had to do our part as we didn't want the rest of our community to fall victim of the impending attacks from the soulless that was coming towards our doorstep. When I left the castle on Barca's back, we rode towards the pathway as we entered into the town. The place was a disaster in the making as we saw nothing but rubble and destruction in its wake that stood in the streets. By the time we saw some artificial dolls approaching, we were ready to take action as we were ready to stop them from causing more damage. After hearing of Dean's report of them being ineffective last night, we had to take proper precautions in front of us as they were ready to strike us at any time.

"Surrender, bringer of Lord Darbus' downfall," they said in unison as they had their guns in their hands. "You will be taken to Reinhardt immediately, Sam Winchester."

"Reinhardt has worn out his welcome," I said. "In the end, he'll be meeting a fate that is a lot worse than what his nephew went through."

"You will surrender or else you will die."

"No, it's _you_ and your handlers who will die because I won't let you cause more pain to the townsfolk to this place."

Without warning, a gunshot rang out as I turned around to see Olenna standing in my way with the blowhorn in her hand. She was adamant into not letting me go too quietly as she had her reasons to stand in front of me, despite the fact that I was a married man with a wife and children. I sensed that she wanted to do a lot worse to me as she saw me to be a primal target for both her actions and her upcoming pleasure in the making. The smile on her face made my heart split in two as she was remorseless just like the soulless dolls who arrived here to cause havoc in the streets.

"I see that the Elder of the Order has came on a warg just to do more damage to the town than the army of Reinhardt," I heard her say. "It's such a shame that you as a human wasted your time with an Elf instead of your own kind."

"Don't toy with me, Olenna," I said. "No matter what you try to say, I won't be swayed by your temptation despite the fact that you have a thing for Darbus, who is now going to Angmar Prison for the rest of his days."

"You got it all wrong, Sam. You see, I heard that his daughter used one of his teleportation stones just to warp to the ship that was made to go towards Wallnacht Citadel on Megiddo instead of the prison you talked about."

"What?" I was shocked to hear the news about Darbus' death as it didn't phase me one bit after that.

"I heard it from that meddling angel about it. What was his name... Castiel, isn't it? Well, he's got one huge rap sheet from the Elder Days in which he deprives his vessel's family of a loving husband and father, turns on his superiors who supported the Apocalypse, betrays his friends while working with Crowley in secret to become God, kills some of his own kind for siding with an archangel, unleashing Leviathans all over the planet, becoming reborn from the Middle Ground while becoming mentally ill, getting stuck in Purgatory, being partially responsible for causing the Angel Expulsion, getting cursed by a witch, and the worst thing to do in his tenure of crap is saying yes to Lucifer while he wears him like a prom dress when the Darkness ran everywhere. It's shocking, but it's the truth. As for Darbus' death, his daughter will pay for his demise in which I will bring him closer to martyrdom. His efforts into being a hero will be talked about for many years to come in the making now."

"Darbus was many things, but he'll _never_ be a hero after what he did. As for what his daughter did, I commend her for that after what he's done so far. He killed a close friend of mine that I honored and respected, but the trashing of my reputation and spreading lies about me was the tip of the iceberg that caused Ginryu and those who stood by him to hide in the shadows to have me brought back home and this time, I'm here to stay."

"Darbus ran you off once, but you'll be ran off again, Sam." I notice her feeling at her large breasts as she was enjoying the sight of me who kept my distance from her. "Well, do I turn you on?"

"You can't seduce me because I will never be unfaithful to my wife."

"Oh, you will be, Sam... You _will_ be..."

I remained firm as my faithfulness to Reiko was still tempered to the extreme. Even though Olenna's attempts to seduce me were failing, I had my resistance to her charm become my shield as I used my raw power to destroy the artificial troops that had their guns pointed at me. Even though I was expecting them to get back up, they didn't this time as Olenna was shocked to see that the chips that she implanted into them weren't working at all. Seduction turned to anger as she was ready to fire at me until she felt rocks being thrown at her. Turning around, she saw Reiko as she was dressed in my black trenchcoat that covered her dress and shoes. She sensed that I was in danger as she didn't want me to get hurt from the soulless dolls who tried to do away with us plenty of times.

" _You!_ " she yelled. "You're the granddaughter of Ippei Mitani, aren't you?!"

"Stay away from my husband!" cried Reiko as she was armed with an angel blade in her hand. "He's here because he'll never allow misery from your master ever again!"

"You're giving orders to _me_ , the pride of the Aryan race?! How dare you?!"

"You planned to seduce him just to gain the upper hand into your own agenda, but know this firmly: Sammy will always have me as his first and last wife until the end of our days!"

Those words coming from Reiko enraged Olenna as she ran towards her and began to attack her directly. Armed with only the angel blade in her hands, my wife stood her ground as I got off of Barca and was ready to save her. Just as I was about to do so, I was blocked by Reinhardt as he didn't want me to interfere with the fight between Reiko and Olenna in such a troubling fashion indeed. He was wanting to get his revenge against me as he drew out his own sword to attack me head on. This was something that was unexpected as we were caught in the fight of our lives so far.

"Don't even try to interfere with Olenna's fun, Sam Winchester," said Reinhardt. "Besides, it would make her very angry if anyone got into her way like that."

"Reinhardt Toller, I presume?" I said. "I take it that you're not here for the ramen and scenery in this town."

"I've been thinking about renovating this place in the image of my nephew who died at the hands of his own daughter. As for your castle, it'll be next because it'll be a vast improvement in our cultivation of the Master Race that Darbus left behind."

"I won't let you destroy Kanto Village and remake its image in what your nephew caused in my absence."

In that moment, I saw Reinhardt unsheathe his sword as he was ready to battle me in a duel. With my own sword unsheathed, I was ready to uphold my honor and protect Kanto Village with my life as I had so much at stake right now. It was hell, but I had to go through it as I vowed to protect those who live in this town and so many others like it. I was ready to battle to the death as I wasn't about to let Reinhardt get his way, for our duel would soon be more than just a little skirmish...

* * *

Dean made his way towards the town as he saw numerous soulless dolls attacking in droves while demolishing parts of the buildings that stood firm. He was looking for Kevin as he wasn't about to go down quietly. In that moment, he saw some of the artificial creations turn towards him as they were ready to attack him in hindsight. He wasn't there to be killed as he drew out his gun and shot at some of the invaders in the head while they crumpled to the ground. He was expecting them to get back up as he found that they were ineffective here in this town. The presence of angels here gave him an edge as he continued to fire his gun at the artificial creations that were coming towards him. By the time he ran out of bullets, he reloaded as he saw several more of the invaders approaching in which they got him surrounded in the middle.

"Son-of-a-bitch…," he said as he was screwed.

"Surrender, enemy of our fallen creator," said the soulless dolls in unison.

"If you want my sweet ass, then I'm right here straight in front of you Ken and Barbie doll clones!"

In that moment, Dean saw the Golem arriving as he noticed the soulless dolls firing their guns at him, but to no avail. The Golem himself, who was accompanied by Dirk and Sachiko, was a powerhouse in his own right as he was busy tearing up the invaders piece by piece. With his feet crunching artificial bone and armor, he wasn't about to back down as he had his reasons to hate those who delve into the Hitlerian Code. It was a godsend that help arrived as the Golem mopped the whole volley of soulless that surrounded him in the first place, for this wasn't the very end of this excursion anytime soon.

"It's about time that the Golem hulked out and put a dent in those asshats," he said.

"He actually wanted in on going the extra mile to stop them in the first place," said Dirk.

"We're not out of the woods yet, but I suggest that you guys get back to the castle."

"And let you get turned to Swiss cheese? I don't think so," said Sachiko. "We can't let those things destroy the town and let it get a lot worse. We're not about to surrender to the people who supported Darbus and he's rotting in prison for his crimes."

"I hate to tell you guys, but Darbus is dead."

"Come again?" said Dirk as he had a look of shock on his face.

"He was killed on a prison ship that was actually going towards Wallnacht Citadel on Megiddo, only to be eliminated by his daughter, Darla Toller. She used a teleportation stone to warp to the ship in which she did away with him for his crimes. It may be swift justice, but that doesn't mean that she can get away from the stigma of her crime to take her father out."

"Darbus had it coming for what he did," said Sachiko. "His daughter should be a hero for finishing him off after imposing the slaughter of the many people who lived there in Kabizashi. There is no forgiveness for his sins that he did, for justice was absolute to bring him to the end."

"Even though justice was finally served against him, we can't just let ourselves take matters into our own hands until we are forced to do so."

"Dean!"

Everyone spotted Kevin as he was accompanied by Castiel and Chief Tamanori. All three emerged from their hiding place as they were seeing the carnage that the Golem caused as most of the soulless dolls were strewn everywhere. Still, there would be more coming as everyone had to be prepared for what was yet to come soon enough. Even though there was an advantage to go against the invading army, the battle to secure Kanto Village was about to get ugly on the horizon.

"It's hell out here, but we're not out of the woods yet," said Dean.

"According to Chief Tamanori, this was the first volley," said Kevin. "Also, he's _not_ what he appears to be because he's not only a Knight of Heaven, but an archangel as well. Castiel told me about his true identity while we were in hiding from Reinhardt's forces, but we're gonna have to pull together in order to win this fight."

"To put it bluntly, Dean, my true name is Abiasaph," said Chief Tamanori. "I'm not only here to protect my town, but to jam the signal of the soulless dolls that keep popping up in the first place."

"You're an archangel?" said Sachiko. "I didn't know until now, Chief."

"Looks like Ab-whatsit has his work cut out for him," said Dirk. "He's the bravest one of all we see so far."

"We need to prepare for the next volley," said Castiel. "Reinhardt and his forces have already damaged thirty percent of the town. Their next attack will soon commence towards Winchester Castle if we don't stop them in time."

"I think you spoke too soon…," said Dean as he spotted some artificial girls approaching.

The sighting of the artificial girls coming towards the group alarmed Dean as they were there to blow up their enemies under the cloak of innocence with their gaudy Edwardian dresses. The presence of them raised red flags as they were ready to scream their heads off while blowing up everything around them. They were a brutal menace in the dirt roads as they weren't the typical screaming girls who threw tantrums every time one disagrees with Darbus. This time, they were ready to throw countless explosions as Dean had to get everyone out of the way. Just as he was about to do so, he saw a few more artificial girls getting in their way as they were ready to blow everyone up in their distance. This was hell in Kanto Village as all hope was lost until they saw numerous arrows being fired into their heads before going exploding. It wasn't long until Dean noticed that Shotaro and his clan of in-laws arrived to save the day as they were on hand into putting a dent into Reinhardt's plans once and for all.

"It's about time that you got here," he said.

"Matsuo gave us the heads-up about the artificial girls that pack an exploding punch, but at least we averted the tragedy all over the place," said Shotaro.

"So, what brings you all the way to Kanto Village?"

"We owe a debt to you after the Gale Canyon incident nearly a year ago. This is our time to bail you out after the fall of the Elect. We're _not_ gonna let those who turned Darbus into a martyr get away with what happened to Nagodor and many others who suffered from that tinhorn bastard."

"Now, _that's_ some serious motivation here..."

"Looks like we have more coming our way," said Kevin as he spotted several more artificial creations approaching. "In the end, we either protect this town or die trying!"

And so, everyone was on board with going up against the army of soulless dolls that kept coming as the battle to defend Kanto Village was upping the ante a little bit. As for what would soon happen next, there would soon be repercussions that will occur as the factor of putting a damper on Reinhardt and Olenna was right on the handle so far...

* * *

Irylla was sprinting into the town square as she noticed Olenna chasing Reiko through a string of ruined buildings that were destroyed by the invading army. Like everyone here, she had to do her part in the Hunter Corps as she was keeping up to Reiko, who was scared to death of getting put through the ringer by the woman with an icy exterior. By the time she caught up to them, she hid into the distance as she saw one of them get clocked with a fist earlier. Olenna felt the sting of the blow as she grabbed Reiko and threw her against a tree. The impact of it caused her to sprain her foot as she was staggering to her feet while facing the malignant woman who wanted to seduce me earlier. She was reeling from the pain she took as she was shaking like a leaf. Olenna was ready to do her worst as she had her gun pointed at her prey who was standing in front of a tree.

"You think you can just cling to a human and know his every move, don't you, you Elven bitch," she said as she walked closer towards Reiko. "You know, I just love the impact of girl-on-girl action in the fog of the mid morning, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're insane," she said. "I know Sammy's moves because he's also concerned about everyone around him, including me and the children."

"You had a kid with him?! Well, isn't that cute! You see, children are a huge nuisance to lug around because they're nothing but excess baggage for you to cart everywhere."

"No child is considered to be excess baggage. All children are gifts who are loved and nurtured and that is my real reason why I have more love and hope for the family I created than what you imagined it to be."

"What a load of drivel!" Olenna was ready to fire her gun as she was pointing it at Reiko. "I have all the pride of the Aryan race that propels me to succeed in becoming Darbus' servant!"

"You may show all your pride as much as you want, but you never felt the true love and meaning of what the people around bring. All you have is ice in your heart and hate in your mind. Sooner or later, it'll be your undoing if you delve into such misery like this..."

In a fit of rage, Olenna was shooting above as she was firing above Reiko's head. The exuberance of her using my wife as terror fodder made her more sufficient in her efforts to honor Darbus' memory as she wasn't done with causing harm in her victim yet. Reiko, however, was scared to death of the woman who had a heart and smile made of ice as she was enjoying the fear that had her standing in front of the tree with bullet holes above her. Even though Olenna intended to miss her, she wasn't done yet until she was stopped by Irylla, who pinned her down while taking the gun away from her. Rage filled her as she was ready to atttack the moment she turned around from facing Reiko earlier. She was ready to stop Irylla directly as she wasn't about to surrender to the likes of the Hunter Corps anytime soon.

"Let me go, you Trostian bitch, let me go!" she yelled as she was struggling to get free.

"You think that you can incite terror and fear upon the Destiny of Worlds like that? Think again," said Irylla. "No one does that and lives to tell the tale."

"You're telling _that_ to the pride of the Aryan race, you impure hooligan?!"

"Go figure! You may think that you're bringing on the hate, but there's always someone else who is a lot worse than _you_."

"What could be worse than me, the Icy Maiden of the Thurber Family?!" Olenna began to cackle hysterically. "Who could upset me and take my crown?!"

"The one who is worse than you murdered my entire family on Trost and I'm the last of that bloodline. She's also a force to be reckoned with in which she once got killed by the First Blade once in the Elder Days. In other words, she's a demon, but she's also a Knight of Hell in which she's the most arrogant of all others. She'll even stop at nothing to eliminate anything and any _one_ that she sees a threat and it _doesn't_ stop there. She even slaughtered most of the Elders of the Order of Letters back in the time of the Elder Days. I saw her when I was hiding away from her sight the moment she killed my family, but my motivation into being in the Order of Letters is more than enough to stop her or any other threat from inciting destruction."

When Olenna was about to get free from Irylla's grip, a group of soldiers from the Garrison Corps arrived to take her into custody as she had a pair of handcuffs on her wrist. She was being carted into a mini-cruiser as she felt the crushing defeat looming all over. By the time Acamas assessed the situation, he was most likely to be putting a stop to the rest of the invaders as their presence was unwanted and unwelcome from the start.

"Damn you!" screamed Olenna as she was being shackled into the mini-cruiser. "You haven't seen the last of me yet!"

"It's about time that you showed up," said Irylla. "That woman was starting to get a little bit annoying to the extreme."

"Where's Sam?" asked Acamas.

"I have no idea, but Dean and the others are fighting the remainder of the artificial dolls that came from Darbus' leftovers right now."

"Reinhardt is our top priority in which he has a warrant for us to arrest him."

"Everyone knows that he's Darbus' right-hand man that gets on damage control mode."

"Darbus _wasn't_ the one responsible for Sam's ouster that led to his exile on Shiganshina. Reinhardt was the true mastermind behind it all the whole time. He views Sam to be a threat the whole time in which he'll stop at nothing to keep him away from his role in the Destiny of Worlds."

"That's impossible! For a while, Darbus was the one causing fear and havoc in the places and people who rubbed him the wrong way!"

"Reinhardt Toller is a force to be reckoned with because he'll go for the jugular towards those who bring down a member of his family's first branch. Still, he will unleash hell towards his enemies and nothing will stand in his way..."

"Does Sam know about this?"

"No…, but he will eventually..."

Irylla was stunned to hear the truth about this as she had a feeling that further things would get more uglier than what was perceived to be. Still, the factor of Reinhardt's meddling became realized as the malignant truth was now brought to light after all that digging from the Garrison Corps, for he would soon taste defeat in the form of the righteous in the end…

* * *

The combined efforts of Dean's group and Shotaro's forces staved off the artificial dolls from going towards the castle as they were filling them with many projectiles that pierced their bodies. It was a winning advantage as the effort into stopping Reinhardt's army from doing their work was paying off in spades. Even the Golem was on hand into ripping some of the soulless dolls that were advancing as the battle to destroy Kanto Village was coming to a close. In due time, the number of the soulless dolls was already dwindling as the alliance was hitting them where it hurt so far. Just as the victory was about to occur, another volley of artificial dolls arrived as they were ready to do damage. With little ammo and weapons, it was all over until several more members of the Hunter Corps arrived on the scene as Varro was going up against some of them with his own weapon, which was a spear that was crafted from various metals. He wasn't about to let the enemies have their way as the soulless dolls were already being mowed down to nothing in the bitter end. With the battle over, there were no more artificial dolls in sight as the mess in Kanto Village became more troubling than what it was a year ago when it was once razed to the ground.

"Looks like the party's over," said Varro as he put away his spear.

"You came just in time," said Dean. "Even though those asshats made a mess in the town, it's gonna be one hell of a battle to build it back up in full."

"Acamas and his troops are here as well, so there's no need to worry. As for Reinhardt, he's got one hell of a rap sheet when it comes to living up to the reputation of being the Golden Puppeteer."

"What kind of crap did he pull?"

"According to Acamas, the chump was the _real_ mastermind behind Sam's ouster in which Darbus gave him the message to pack up in order to cause his reign of tyranny."

"So, if Sam knows about this, then he'll know all about the bounty on his head."

"That crap was nothing but a scare tactic that made him leave for Shiganshina in the first place, for all that change went to supplying the soulless dolls that were funding the factories all over the Ashizoka System. It's a godsend that six of them are busted up, but the rest of them will be chump change in Ryosuke's and Akio's parts eventually. Still, Sam's gonna have to prepare for his next battle, for those who are on hand into bringing on the Master Race aren't out of the limelight yet."

Varro's warning worried Dean as he had to tell me about what was really going on here. As for the battle to protect Kanto Village, it was over as the damage to it was everywhere due to the rubble that was scattered in the streets by Reinhardt's malevolence. With the fight over, it was a time to celebrate, but the real battle to destroy the remaining factories that Darbus built was beginning in front of everyone, for this wasn't the last they've seen of the Master Race yet…

* * *

I was clashing swords with Reinhardt as we were fighting it out with Barca watching from the sidelines. It was a duel to the death as I had to hold my ground against the sword that my opponent had in his hand. The clanging of metal was heard in the air as we were fighting in the wooded areas near the town. Even though I had my sword in my hands, I was no match for Reinhardt's weapon as he had me pinned to the ground with it. He was exuberant as he was ready to quench his thirst for bloodthirsty vengeance in the end. With this match about to be brought to a close, he was ready to take me out as he wasn't about to let me live through all of this anytime soon.

"I see that you've been sluggish since you came back home," he said. "It's too bad that you won't live to see your precious town in ruins."

"The townsfolk are safe in the castle, but we'll soon rebuild with what is destroyed, Reinhardt," I said as I held him off and got back on my feet. "I've been away for too long just to see Kanto Village in ruins by the likes of _you_ who go on damage mode for your nephew."

"It's fleeting that you of all people think that Darbus wanted you gone, but _I_ was the one who gave him the message to oust you."

"You can't win this fight, Reinhardt. In the end, you'll fall like the rest."

"In the end, you'll go to your castle, but there will be no one left alive to tell the tale."

"Sam!" cried Irylla as she was sprinting towards us. "Reinhardt's telling the truth about being the mastermind of your ouster!"

"Where's Reiko?" I asked. "Is she with you?"

"She's safe and is with the Garrison Corps. As for Olenna Thurber, she's been arrested after what she tried to do to her." She sees Reinhardt getting his sword to attack me as he had rage building up inside of him. "Sam, behind you!"

I turned around as I blocked his sword with my own. I was ready to hold my own as I couldn't allow Reinhardt to get his way in the end. In that moment, I felt the raw power building up within me as I used it to my advantage in which I shocked my opponent with such efficiency in mind. Even though he was shocked from my last attack, he wasn't about to lose to me when he saw me change into my super-charged form while using my sword to break his own. He wasn't shaking this time as he was most likely to be bringing in the hurt from the words he would soon spew out, for he wasn't about to back down yet anytime soon.

"I know all about your raw power, Sam," he said to me. "You may use it to protect the people around you, but can you even bring yourself to terms with the lost childhood that was taken away from you?"

"You know _nothing_ about the rest of it!" I yelled. "Yes, I wandered off from time to time, but there's no turning back time after my years being on Gehenna! In the end, I've made mistakes that once crippled me for my actions, but I've done more to correct them in the end!""

"You had all that time to keep everything you had in you, only for Sylvanus to have it ripped away from you just to sit in the dark over the years! It's the bitter truth, but you won't come to terms with the past things that you had before the funeral of John Winchester! In the end, you'll always be the same broken man that is often preoccupied with burdens and misery, only to make you more bitter than happy!"

"That's enough!"

I used my raw power to blast Reinhardt's body as he fell to the ground. Even though he took a blast within his chest, he was still going as he was ready to put the bitter hurt on me with such malignance in mind. With a smile on his face, he was ready to attack me until he felt Barca pinning him down and biting his right arm. The pained scream filled the air as he felt the sharp teeth crunching through the bone and tissue in which it was torn off completely. By the time, Acamas arrived on the scene, he noticed Reinhardt clutching at his wound after Barca got a hold of him earlier. Even though the warg backed off, everyone stared at Reinhardt's arm as it was torn off from his body. It wasn't long until the Medical Corps arrived on the scene as they took him away in a cruiser ambulance while the rest of us stared at the plight that was his undoing in the form of Barca protecting me. When I returned back to my normal form, I was reeling from the harsh words that Reinhardt told to me as I collapsed to the ground. The battle was over, but the mental scars I had would soon come into the fold without warning if I didn't do anything about them…

* * *

I was in the hospital wing in the castle as I was recovering from the burst of power that stopped Reinhardt in his tracks before Barca tore off his arm in the process. When I got up from my bed, I walked towards the window as I was seeing the view from below all in tatters. Even though the battle was over, I wasn't out of the woods yet as I was reeling from what Reinhardt said to me during our duel. I hadn't fully come to terms with having my lost childhood taken away from me as I had so much to build back up on. When I heard the door open, I turned around as I saw Dean coming in here with a tray of food in his hands. Even though he saw me recovering from my scrapes, my mental ones were in dire need of healing as I had to work on retracing my steps before I was taken to Gehenna all those years ago.

"I see that you're up and alert," he said as he set the tray of food down on a table. "It's a godsend that we nailed the army just to save this town's bacon again."

"And what about Reinhardt's fate?" I asked.

"That asshat's got a new prosthetic arm after Barca tore it off, but he's _not_ about to get away scott-free just yet. Ginryu's assessing the damage in the town and it's gonna be hell into putting it back up again after what went on over there."

"Dean, even though the battle's over, I have a lot to retrace after being taken to Gehenna with you in tow. It was like the vision that I had of me and Reiko at the bus stop when we were children once in which we stayed there until we went home to our families back then. After all that has happened, I can't turn back the clock to prevent the incidents of the past, but I can propel myself for the future at hand. I can't even let the bounty on my head tangle me after all that has happened eight months ago."

"To tell you the truth, Sammy, there _was_ no bounty on your head. It was none other than a scare tactic just to scare you in order to force you from the home you have."

"I had a feeling that you would say that..."

"By the way, we're spending the many months into building back up the town, are you fully prepared to go with it?"

I reluctantly nodded as I walked towards my hospital bed and began to eat the food that was in the tray on the table. The meal of gigas beef brisket and salad filled me up as I was most likely to be taking a tour to the damaged town so far. By the time I finished up my meal, I left my hospital room as I put on a robe over my white kimono while going towards the elevator. With Dean following me, we went downwards as we came out of it towards the bottom of the first floor. In that notion, we went outside as we left the castle grounds and walked towards the pathway to the town. By the time we made it towards the square, we saw several pyres burning the artificial bodies of the dead dolls as we noticed all the ruined buildings and rubble littered in the streets. It was real hell here, but I stared at a piece of scaffolding that had a red shirt attached to it. I also noticed a placard that was on the ground as I picked it up and placed it next to the piece of scaffolding with the red shirt. With the three simple words, "Always keep fighting," in bold black letters put on the placard, I remained firm as I saw Dean standing next to me. We were not out of the woods yet as we had so much work to get done in the process, for we weren't about to give up our fight just yet.

"Well, Sam, what's on the agenda this time?" he asked me.

"We have a long road ahead of us, but first, we need to rebuild Kanto Village," I said.

 **The End…, or is it?**


End file.
